Reality Bites
by Chosen Forever
Summary: Buffy's life is very complicated because her origins are different. At a young age she as kidnapped and got adopted. She also started demon hunting earlier. She gets a quest by the Powers.
1. Prologue

Prologue

On the 15th of March in the year 1980, a woman with brown straight long shoulder length hair pushed her body at three am. The woman was lying in the hospital giving birth. Thirty minutes later the surgery finished. The woman was exhausted because after all the woman had been giving birth for two hours. When the surgery was completed the woman felt like she could die. She felt so weak and powerless. She never felt this weak ever and that means something because this woman is a witch. The woman has been fighting demons for years which has gained her lots of enemies. The woman's name is Elizabeth Jenkins which is her married name. Despite her full first of being Elizabeth; she likes to be known as Liz.

The woman gave birth to a beauty blond hair daughter. The daughter whom she named Emily Elizabeth Kimberly Dickerson. After all she reverted her daughter to her maiden name because she is a single mother.

After the birth of Emily, Liz decided that she couldn't handle demons anymore. She knew that she had to leave San Francisco that way she could insure as much as a normal life she could grant for her daughter. She knew however that destiny has its ways and that she should teach her daughter her powers if she had any others besides the basic witch casting, orbing and healing. That way she could know how to defend herself. She knew her daughter was cable of that because the father was indeed her own white-lighter Matthew.

Her white-lighter isn't really in the picture anymore because their romantic relationship didn't last. Liz knew their was nothing that could be done. Matthew decided it best that he shouldn't hang that much around because they had divorced a few months ago and not to mention the whole elder issue. The elders were an issue because white-lighter and humans can't have a romantic relationship. The divorce was kind of hard because only one person knew about their relationship and that was her mom who died recently. Before Liz's mom died, Matthew and Liz had been involved for two and half years. Matthew was only around when needed which wasn't a lot. Besides she wanted her daughter to have a father despite her issues with Matthew. However if she managed to find someone else early on then she could let Matthew go on with his life. After all it's not like she looks for demons anymore.

Two years have gone and by since the birth of her daughter and by this point in time Liz is convinced that she isn't meant to be with anyone and that love for men doesn't exist. Besides it's not like men would go for her because she is a single mother. Liz also feels unsure and nervous because she doesn't know if her daughter should go to magic school. It's where she belongs but she wanted her to be away from magic or demons as long as she could keep her from it. She didn't want to be part of that world again unless to help her daughter to become a Wicca. She also knew that magic school had some of the best memories of her life. She was glad she didn't have to make the decision yet. She still had a few years to go.

However one night when she is at a hospital, in Cleveland, fate seemed to be met. There she saw a really handsome man. The man appeared to have been in a car accident. She guessed that he was out drinking. However when she read the report she found out that the friend was drunk driving. Not the smartest decision from her friend. She worked on this handsome man who still looked handsome despite being injured. He had a well defined body with great muscles. He had the most soulful beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The eyes had a hitch of green and brown. The man had brown sexy spiked hair that she wanted to put her hands through. The man had big hands next to her small ones. The man turned out to be named Daniel Jenkins. Daniel was dying when she started to operate on him. He was dying from internal bleeding. The car smashed into a pole and another car causing the car to become smashed into pieces. Pieces fell into Daniel's stomach. She managed to save his life. She had a feeling the elders were involved in this or it happened for a reason. Daniel stayed in the hospital for weeks recovering. Over the weeks Daniel and Liz started to know each other and become friends. After Daniel was able to leave the hospital, he asked her out. Two years later Daniel and Liz got married. Liz also gave birth to another blond daughter. The daughter was called Billy.

She never gave Emily her new last name because it would confuse people and she felt like she owed it to Matthew to let her daughter keep her maiden name. Things were going well and she decided that her daughters a normal life especially since the man she married is just normal and ordinary. She knew that both of her daughters were meant to have a destiny and that they were special. She also knew that one day despite her attempts to let them not get involved with the supernatural that they would.

The years flow on by. It's been four years since she gave birth to Billy. Then it happened. It was just like an ordinary night. It was quite and peaceful. She felt that she could soon go back and live in San Francisco. She was putting away dishes when she heard a scream. When she arrived upstairs to where the scream came from which was Billy's room. She ran up there to find Billy crying, the window cracked and Emily gone. She and Billy both held each other and cried. To her this was awful and the last strew. Just about a year and half ago she started demon hunting again. Then one of her daughters got kidnapped, she felt that she could no longer be a witch. She then made herself forget being a witch because she felt it would be easier.

POV minutes ago unknown party

I was out to the location where a seer told me I would find her. I was sitting outside a girl's bedroom window. I saw both girls Billy and Emily. I stood there watching them. I felt so guilty. I had to get this over with. Travers told me that one of these girls's is a potential slayer. I guess he sent me here that way she would not invest in her magical powers. Travers has always hated something he couldn't control. He sent me to do the dirty work. My name is Alec Winters. I am a watcher. He told me to kidnap Emily. Luckily I've seen the files to know which one she is. I quietly and quickly moved into the room through the conveniently open window. I just wanted to get this over with. I swept up and put Emily in my arms. She looked at me in calm sad understanding eyes. She didn't do anything. It was like she could tell what my intentions were.  
Billy the other sister I was told about looked hysterical and confused which was understandable. I put a silencing spell around the room. I go out the window as I came and it accidentally cracked. I then put a spell to manipulate Billy's memories that if she were to remember she would remember a demon kidnapping her sister. I did as I was instructed. I felt guilty and I hated manipulating minds. And I hated magic because all it does is hurt people in my experience but then again the council is made up of uncaring people. But in some situations magic is necessary.

After I completed the task, I headed towards the airport. It wasn't long before I boarded a plane to my destination which is Los Angeles. I was heading there to get rid of the girl so she could escape the fate of becoming a properly trained slayer. Besides I felt that she was special and needed to be protected. But then out of nowhere we get attacked by a demon and in the middle of the action I lost her. But she decided to use the flight response because out of nowhere she disappeared into a portal that appeared from nowhere. At that precise moment of staring I forgot I was in battle and barely killed the demon.  
For a second However I was proven to be wrong because with a glow the girl disappeared into a portal.

Since that happened I couldn't bring her to social services.

20 years later (2008) ...Unknown POV

I was out looking for a demon because I wanted to take my anger out on the council for making me take away a potential slayer. When all of a sudden a portal appears out of nowhere and out of it came a little girl. I was shocked because it sounded like what my father Alec Winter's described. My name is Kyle and I am very similar to my father. I was barely in my twenties and I knew i had to protect her. It was a shame I still work for the council but I decided that I would lie just as my father had done. I had a feeling that I was protecting the same girl as my father did before he retired.

I brought her to social services saying that I found this girl lying in the streets. It turned out that the girl had no memories as being known as Emily Dickerson. Good luck I whispered to her not that it mattered because she wouldn't understand or remember.

I left quickly to get on a flight to Wales. Once I arrived there I covered up my tracks thoroughly just in case the council discovered a plane ticket other than the headquarters. Not that they would even with their materials because I'm great at covering my tracks. I read to find she was adopted by a couple with the last names Summers and then I hidden the file. I hidden the file in a safe in my personal mansion in Wales which I hardly spend time there because I live mainly on the council ground in London. However before I went to the council building, I modified my memory to be safe.

I hoped that wherever Emily was that her life was great, happy and normal. I was so nervous because I had to report to the council about the child. I had time to think this over and I decided to do it in my room in the council building. I also created the story as my false memory of what happened in case I got tested or invaded in my mind. My story has already been thought out. I decided to tell that I lost the child during the mass panic of a bomb threat at the airport and that the girl was being very strong and got out of my grip. I was in one of those when I arrived here so my story did check out. If the council finds out I don't care what they do to me. The council is known for being cruel. The leadership of Travers doesn't help one bit because he has high influence over the other watchers due to fear and need for power. He also is very strict. He also is not very open minded because in his world the situation is black or white when it comes to demons. But when it comes to human behavior he is very shadowy. He tends to treat slayers as if they are a weapon which is why they can't have a life outside of fighting and it doesn't help that slayers live short lives. I prepared myself for what could possibly be an awful punishment behind the doors. With my nervousness I calmed myself down with the thoughts of the girl. I hope she never gets called whoever her new identity is known as. With that last thought of the mission I walked through the doors.


	2. Chapter 1: The Discovery

It's been two years since I was adopted. I know I am because I overheard my parents discussing it early on because they wanted to make sure that I know they love me. My legal name became Buffy Anne Summers. This couple has been absolutely amazing and I love them like my real parents. At least I think but I don't know because I don't remember anything concerning my past. It's been weird living in a blank slate but knowing general knowledge. Even though I don't have a past that I know it's nice having a do over. It would be great especially if said past was bad. But it could also be possible my past was great. In my time I have come up with theories of my past.

Its kind of fun and makes it seem more exciting then not knowing. Some of my theories have come of the idea of my identity. My identity kind of was thought as my origins of my parents because parents are the ones who guide you. Sometimes parents tend to raise beliefs into your head from an early age that isn't great. But maybe the awful beliefs like being prejudice didn't affect me because there is the chance I didn't know my biological parents and I got adopted from my very existence. However it's possible that I have no record because I could've been living on the streets. There is the possibility that I somehow got lost due to being kidnapped. If that situation is the case I must have repressed it.

My parents say it's possible I might one day remember my past but so far nothing. I doubt I probably will remember. However my parents think it might help if I was in a certain environment with a combination of déjà vu. It doesn't matter but I've always wondered. I guess it hasn't mattered as much because I would feel guilty due to my parents. Besides I'm happy where I am. But I bet whatever my past was I am dearly missed. All I know is that I feel different and special. This feeling has increased more so by the day. I had a feeling something was going to happen today.

It was late fall. My parents have yet to pick me up. Practice has ended almost an hour ago. I suppose my parents are too busy to pick me up. I got impatient so I started to walk home. It's dangerous for a ten year old to do that. Besides I was feeling creped out at the studio. I felt that way because I was alone and I dislike that feeling. But despite that feeling there I oddly felt more creped out walking.

I started out walking slow but then my pace started to quicken as my fear started to kick in. I had half a mind to turn around. I've walked only a mile but it feels like longer. I guess it's because of my pace and fear. After a while of walking, a man tries to jump me but the man had a strange bumpy looking face that screamed evil. Maybe the guy was in a cult. If he was, it was not good. The man was wearing all black like he was part of the shadows. I thought he was in some sort of cult. I kept going on as if that man didn't bother me. I kept walking back not paying attention to where I was going.

Then I saw another man like this person. I started to run with all my might only to find them not struggling to catch me one bit. I tried to lose them in corners and alleys but they stuck right to my trail.

One of the men bumped into me. I felt a weird bumpy face. I knew it wasn't human but it seemed impossible. If it was possible I got even more creped out. I instantly regretted my impatience I felt at the studio because I had a feeling I was going to die. Too bad my biological parents will never know me. Too bad I will not get to apologize to my parents for breaking a glass accidentally. I got ready to think my prayers.

I got ready to say goodbye to the world when all of a sudden I felt a strong bit of power. Its like I woke up from a dream or a trance. It's like I instantly knew what to do. I knew that if I was asked about what happened later I knew I would say it was like I was possessed or I secretly knew in my brain power of the higher count. A person only has accesses to twenty percent of their full potential in the brain but this moment might have gone out of it into the deeper part. Or I might have said I had an adrenaline rush because in that instant a person will either fight or flight.

I decided to put my hand out then the man or whatever it was flies back into part of a wooden box. The creature gets stabbed in the heart and combusts to dust. I was freaked out. I jumped back then I remembered the other creature was still there. I figured that it was a vampire based on the reaction of the dust. Thank god I've seen a vampire movie where the creature turned to dust. I saw the fangs through the darkness and I was right. I was freaked. How could I kill it when it is faster and stronger than me but I killed its partner. I thought it was only luck because I was underestimated.

It walked me right to a corner and I was trapped. I tried to use telekinesis which I thought I used but it wouldn't work. The creature came closer to me. I picked up a wooden stake and staked the heart when it approached me. I could not feel the power this time. The creature underestimated me which caused it to die. I ran back towards the studio frightened but I play a façade because I see my dad's car there. I walk through the back door and make my way towards the area of the restroom and I walk towards my dad's car. I'm sorry I was in the restroom I lied. It's cool he said clearly not knowing I was lying. From that moment on I tried to figure out if I had any other powers and all I could about the supernatural world. It's not like it was hard for me because I am a great scholar student which is thought to be a dumb blonde. I act like a dumb blonde a lot though.


	3. Chapter 2: Demon Hunting

Chapter 2: Demon Hunting

During the next four years I learned about the supernatural world and became a well feared demon hunter because I was not the usual type. I had so much power at my finger tips and it was kind of scary to discover. I feared my origins with my powers. Some of my powers were dark and I feared getting possessed after discovering my abilities. My abilities I've only used to fight demons that way I would not became abuse of my powers. However by using my powers I became more vulnerable because I was relying on my powers and I knew I could loose them. Over the years I learned that my powers consist of telekinesis, astral projection, orbing, shielding (mentally and physically), energy balls, healing, changing my physical appearance, cryokinesis and being a fire starter. There was never a way to explain my existence because there has never been someone similar to me. As well as being rare genetically, I had a hard to come across the information of demons. The only place I learned was from demon bars which took a while to find and recognize in the beginning but over time became very simple to find.

However it would've been a challenge if I couldn't change my appearance. Luckily by the time I discovered demon bars I could already control my ability to change my appearance. Demon bars I stuck with despite the gathering of my information. One time I got a huge lead when I found out about the watcher's facility in England. I orbed there and scanned all their books into my laptop which with a spell only took a matter of five minutes. Then I fully cleaned up my tracks. The whole operation was easy. When I got back home, I never bothered to look at any of the information I got for two reasons. One reason was because I was busy. The second reason is because, I liked to do things the hard or more interesting way which consisted of going to demon bars. It didn't hurt that I loved to beat up the bartender. Besides living in the shadows, I also tried to lead a normal life which I did fine and dandy.

During my free time, I hung out with friends at the beach, mall, park or their houses. I also hung out with my parents. I know its kind of lame of me because of my social status of being popular. But ever since I started demon hunting I became more balanced with my life. I started to volunteer as much as I could because I also liked to help publicly instead of in the shadows. I also saw more value in people and my time which is why I was very busy. Don't get me wrong I still killed a lot of demons. For killing demons I created some fabulous inventions with the use of my powers. Despite my balance in my relationships I still did stuff for myself. In my spare time, I ice skated, wrote, read, sang, painted and trained. During training I created target practices which I would use my telekinesis for. I also created simulation machine where I would battle demons. Sometimes the demons could also shield. During my training sessions I also practiced a little physical combat skills which I didn't use that much because I believed in defeating demons with my strange powers. I also swam, ran, performed sit ups and push ups during training.

It was a very good routine. I didn't want to change it but little how I knew how much my life would change. If I was told of the future to come in the easy days which was what I later referred to this time period as; I would've called the truth a bluff. Despite the fact that my life was strange because I am a demon fighter and popular. I didn't care about popularity. It just happened. Being the most popular girl granted me the title of prom princess and later on the title Fiesta Queen. I also am the head cheerleader. The yearbook was similar to my biography without the demon hunting and my family relationships included. But that would all change in times to come because I didn't know how unbalanced my life was going to change in a years time.


	4. Chapter 3: Chosen

Chapter 3: Calling

After six months of being fourteen, my life changed forever. I was approached by a weird man with a stuffy suit who had British accent told me I was the slayer. Being in demon bars, I've heard of her but I knew nothing about her except demons want her dead. I pretended to not know knowledge of demons. It was kind of hard because all I wanted to do was use my powers to kill them but I also gained new ones at a price of someone's life. I was saddened by that fact. It was hard to get into this transition of being chosen because before my life wasn't determined but now that it was made it less bearable. I became more stubborn about having a normal life due to my declared short life span. It felt odd having more of a purpose defined. I felt like I lost control of my life because I was chosen. Maybe it was the change that caused me to feel like I didn't have a choice anymore.

Well that's not technically true but it felt like my path was more guided. My path felt like it was more in destiny's hands. Before it didn't feel that way except when I first found out about the supernatural. It was rough to feel like I would change over night. I almost gave myself away but luckily my watcher took my reaction due to shock. After all I did an excellent job in acting scared when I killed vampires while being observed by my watcher. With the watcher involved, I'm gladder that I trained my powers instead of losing control with the majority. Some of my skills I have yet to master or gain full access to. But with the skills I know I won't just slip up out of the blue like I did before I learned control. But I did almost slip up one time. I guess it was just the transition of the loss of freedom of my previous routine.

_Flashback_

_I found out a few days ago that I got called. To say it was tough was an understatement. It felt like my life hunting demons felt more real due to the fact that I got a shorter life sentence and the fact that prophecies might apply to me. From what I've heard about prophecies they tend to lead to destruction and doom. It was late when I decided to go to my new training facility. I went inside trying to take my frustrations of being chosen out on the machines. My previous training gym was more impressive then the current. The current has a exercise room, restroom and lounge. My previous was pretty similar in structure but I had better technology. I was getting heavy into my workout when I felt a new presence. It turned out to be a demon. I couldn't tell which kind it was in the darkness. I took a look behind me. There was no one else here except me and the demon. The demon disappeared probably to check to see if anyone else was here. _

_After a few minutes the security cameras went out. I could tell because I've dealt with situations involving security cameras to cover up the real story. I tried to see my opponent but it was difficult to see the demon in the dark. As a slayer, I now could see in the dark but I wasn't that great yet. But being a good slayer I have to rely on my other sources as well. I need to practice being great at hearing footsteps. Before my senses didn't matter as much but I had a feeling it would begin to matter now._

_I thought I felt a vibe behind me. It turned out that the demon shimmered to behind me to try and kill me. The demon turned the tables with his bad attempt to try to kill me behind my back. I decided to throw an energy ball at the demon. The demon melted away into a small bit of water luckily because at that precise moment the lights came on. A few seconds later my watcher entered the exercise room. Luckily he didn't notice anything. I knew that he had no idea because he asked about the water. I told him I spilled water. Luckily he went along with the story and left a moment later. I went to get a paper towel to clean the floor. For once I was glad that a demon decided to attack me in such a way that saved my exposure due to the cameras not being able to record the fight. It was a close call and I knew that I had to be more careful._

I knew that my watcher would report my activities and I had a feeling that it would be bad if the council knew. My feelings have kept my alive this far. I just played along fine but I also made points to try to keep my normal life. My watcher Merrick was not so pleased about that but he understood. For the first six months of being called, nothing major happened. I was kind of disappointed because I totally faced worse things before being called. Back then I should've been more fortunate because worse things were coming and it would've been more difficult emotionally.

The worst I had to deal with my calling so far was a poisonous demon that had this scaly skin that was poisonous. When I came across the demon, it was trying to go back in time so that humans couldn't exist. I figured out this because I've seen some rituals that demons have used to try to turn back time. In this ritual the demon had a bowl that revealed a picture of two humans. It appeared that they were Adam and Eve. The demon was muttering a spell in a language I could not tell because it was a combination of various demon languages. Some of the languages I recognized. Luckily I came in the middle of the ritual but that meant I had less time to defeat the demon. The only vulnerable area was the neck. It was very difficult to kill the demon without exposing myself. It was kind of thrilling living in the danger of trying not to expose myself because I felt more challenged.

Overall I was also kind of happy because my life was kind of the same as it used to be except I know have to involve someone else. I was not happy about that fact but I enjoyed Merrick but I hoped he would loosen about some soon.


	5. Chapter 4: LA Adventures

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy

Chapter 4: LA

The next, I had to help the teacher's parent night because I got in trouble. I got in this situation because the day before I ended up ditching too many classes. It's kind of frustrating getting the normal consequences and I was tempted to explain my real reason but I figured it wouldn't matter that much since I've dealt with my secret for years and I wouldn't have a long life span. I thought the whole punishment thing was ridiculous especially since Merrick was freaked out about this upcoming Saturday, because it is the night of St. Vigeous. The St. was a man who led a crusade, of vampires. The vamps swept through Edessa, Harran, and pointed east.

I was concerned but I had my own problems to deal with. My parents were kind of surprised about this teacher's night. I was kind of nervous because the principal has been paying a little more attention to me lately. After all he could expel me but luckily the principal is not pure evil. He just is concerned. The principal also paired me with the most troublesome student who was a girl named Bell. Bell never did her homework and started smoking in the 5th grade. She was not cool and gothic. For the past week, I have been busy trying to set up the teacher event, going on dates with Tyler, keeping my parents in the dark about my duties as being the slayer.

Tyler is a guy who is on the basketball, lacrosse and football team. He is the first boy I've ever been serious about. I always could use him as an excuse for my late appearances but my parents are I imagine keeping my parents in the dark won't be too hard because I've hid the fact I was a demon hunter for years but now I have to report to someone so it is a little more suspicious.

Tonight I had to deal with the teacher's parent night. That night all I wanted to do was slay or be on a date. I was a little nervous and I had a bad feeling something was wrong. At that very moment, the window of Hemery High got broken. There in front of me was a group of vampires. Oh great just what I needed I thought. I gathered the teachers to a classroom. I go of through the vents, after telling the parents and the teachers to stay there. I go through because Merrick and I had set up weapons in the library in case something went awful. The librarian has not been in town for a few days so Merrick is a temporary replacement. I gathered weapons and went through the vents. In the vents, I made noises when I noticed a minion was alone. Slowly one by one I started getting rid of the minions.

After I killed the minions, I went out of the uncomfortable vents. There in front of me was a male vampire with blue eyes and beach blond hair. The vampire told me his name was Spike. I almost gasped after all he is a famous vampire. He is known as William the bloody and is a slayer of slayers. There is no way I'm going to win I thought. I pushed that negative thought aside. I fought with all my might well not exactly because I'm not using my non-slayer powers which I have not yet adjusted to. Spike and I were fighting like a dance. We were pretty evenly matched surprisingly considering I've never really meddled that much with physical strength until I became the slayer. The fight ended with my mom coming when I was in the middle of a fight and she hit Spike with an ax. Spike then retreated. I can't believe it he left. What a coward but smart of him I thought.

After tonight I came to realize that I should tell Tyler the truth because I came to realize for the first time since I've been called, the reality of the situation knowing that I could die at any given moment. Tyler was shocked and accepted it. He insisted that I should teach him how to fight and I did because I didn't want him in any danger but I knew he would have more danger knowing. It was kind of nice to have some else besides my watcher in the know of the supernatural.

Over the next month Spike kept trying to kill me. He sent the order of Traka after me, kidnapped my boyfriend and killed one of my friends.

Then things became more quiet which was a bad sign and unusual but I enjoyed it somewhat while I could. Los Angelus was filled with strange cases but nothing I could not kill. After about a month, Spike shows up asking me of all people to perform a love spell. I knew I could do it if I got asked because I have been practicing a little of Wicca Arts. However then people came after Spike's head and then we ended up killing those guys. Spike then decided to use the arts of torture to get him in Dru back together. I didn't care. I could have dusted him but I felt like being noble. Besides I pitied him. Over the course of the next few weeks I see these men wearing masks. The first time I saw them was during a Halloween party and I believed that they were men wearing costumes but then I noticed them more often. I started to try to investigate them but it was hard.

Then I hear a knock at Merrick's door which I was currently researching. I opened the door to find Spike. What do you want I asked? I was very annoyed. I'm here for protection he said. And I'm a demon I said sarcastically. You think I want something I can't blame you but I'm serious he said in desperation. I assumed the tone was. Spike the last time you came you tried to get me to use a love spell I said. This time it's different, if you are going to make your choice you better hurry up he said. Whose after you I asked? The soldier army guy's who kidnapped me are probably going to attempt to bring me back soon he said.

Okay but give me your hands I said. He surprisingly was cooperating. What's with you I asked? Even if I tried to attack the army dicks put a chip in my brain that doesn't allow me to hurt anyone he said. Sucks for you I guess I said awkwardly. I decided to go on patrol and left Merrick a note explaining Spike and where I was. Spike was indeed right, I saw army guys sneaking around the town that night. I went over to a club to see Tyler even though I knew it was dangerous.

At the club, I offered to get him trained as a watcher and he agreed even though he knew how to fight by now and preferred it. I also told him about going to a magic school. He agreed eager to learn. I knew it was awful of me but I had to. I did have a prophetic dream that told me to send him there and after all I saw him die in a battle and I didn't want that even though he can fight pretty well. He understood that it was a break up and it was unspoken. I could tell he was saddened by it but understood especially considering I've had quite accurate and lot's of prophetic dreams. He asked if it was a dream as an unspoken question and I nodded sadly.

Over the months, Spike and I became partners. He found out one night that he could fight demons and he took pleasure to it. We slowly became friends but I never truly trusted him. Spike and I found out the place was called the initiative thanks to my friend Riley. Riley was a guy my age and was a soldier there. It turns out he has been having a crush on me for a while. We become involved. Riley and I find out each other's secrets when coming across the same demon which was the gentlemen. The gentlemen stole a couple hearts and all voices. We were shocked and we both learned the different aspects. He taught me about the experiments and machinery weapons while I showed him a patrol that does not involve a capture and medieval weapons. We found out that Professor Walsh who was my science teacher created a project called 314. 314 was a Frankenstein looking monster. He had a male face and hair and demon body parts. He was curious about the world and created death. Being with me, Riley was torn between what he grew up with and the half truths. Riley chose to stick by me.

I blew up the intuitive when all the demons captured escaped by Adam. Adam and I fought with combat. Then I decided to go all wicca on him. Adam I defeated with powerful wicca spells which consisted of using fire and ice. I then kicked him and destroyed him. Spike was kind of eager to get his chip out at any opportunity but after a while he gave up. I then started trying hard for good grades and I was doing excellent. Social life isn't so great right now anyway. Riley and I then encountered Dracula which got Riley to want to be sucked by vampires. He then left me while I was confused on what I wanted and I try to run to him in time but I failed.

One night Merrick came across a man who I insulted at the movies the other day, in a vampire attack. Pike and I started to click. It was strange because my social life was hanging by a thread and I began hanging out with an not cool guy according to my friends. It doesn't hurt that I insulted him in the movies which caused my friends to be more inclined to go along with him being a loser. Pike and I in no time started to go out after all my life is short. After a few months, Merrick dies and I have to defeat Lothos. The next night, Spike, Pike and I go to the dance. At the dance I defeated Lothos which was hard as well. The gym got filled with vampires so I had to burn down the gym to destroy them. However some were outside, Spike, Pike and I finished them off. I officially lost my popularity for good although it didn't matter because I lost it a few days before the dance. Because of my actions at the dance, I lost any chance of ever being popular again. It doesn't really matter because those friends weren't true. It also frees up more of my time now.

That night Spike, decides to leave because he knows that I am. After all my parents have been fighting for nine months and I know divorce is next. It's painful but true. Pike decides to train to become a watcher and I sent him to magic school because I didn't want him or Tyler to end up all officially dead after I leave. Pike and I know we have to stop seeing each other. My mom and I moved to Sunnydale.


	6. Chapter 5: Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy

Chapter 5: Changes

1 year later

I was seventeen and I lost everything it seems. All I bring is death. I all I do is lose everyone. Sometimes it's been my fault especially since I know my life will be short. I live it day by day. Angel left today. It's amazing to think that and it hurts because I had to kill him to save the world from himself with the help of Daniel who was trying to kill me for months. Daniel is more powerful than Spike. Daniel was sired by Drusilla. Daniel and Drusilla have left the country but I doubt that's the last of them. I think Daniel will come here asking for a love spell after all Spike did. Drusilla caused both men to be weak emotionally. Angel got brought back and I tried my best not to let him in because I didn't want to face Angelus again and I was scared. We were just friends but Daniel wasn't convinced. He came back to get help for a love spell but then he left again after Angel, Daniel and I defeated them who wanted Daniel's head. Daniel decided that he would get her to love her again by torturing her. The strategy is weird much but then again its soulless creatures.

Eventually after all my pursuits trying not to date Angel again we did. It was strange because I knew I was setting myself up to get hurt. Shortly after Faith turned evil, I had my birthday and on my birthday I got affected by this drug by my watcher. That year I had two birthday celebrations. It was strange but I didn't mention anything. I didn't know that at the time. The drug was to make me powerless. The watcher's council set up a test for the slayer at eighteen for her to fight vampires without strength. If I didn't know about demons since I was ten I would've freaked out. I still did to play the façade because I couldn't let anyone be aware of my Wicca status or my other powers. Giles told me witch was against the whole test. The test was hard to pass because I didn't want to reveal my status. I almost had to reveal my past. I told Giles that I wasn't even eighteen. He got the information wrong. He was shocked and angry with himself. I didn't trust him for a while after.

I know where Angel is after all he gave me an emergency contact. Angel had been looking for places until he came across one in San Diego. There he fought demons alone. After defeating the mayor in November, I was heart broken with what happened. Angel left me for a normal life. I knew that would happen eventually but I refused to believe that. A typical guy he knows my life will be short so why bother going normal. A few weeks later, Harmony and Daniel were brought together for the ring of Amera which is like the vampire's version of the Holy Grail. The ring will allow a vampire access to being in the sun and not being able to die when staked in the heart.

I killed Daniel and Harmony fled. I sent the ring for Oz to give to Angel. I told him to stay in San Diego until he accepted it and if he didn't I told him to bring it back to me. Angel of course declined it. Angel handed it over to Oz puzzled. I kept the ring hidden under my floorboard because I knew that I had to give it to Spike now. I don't exactly trust him especially since I haven't seen him in a while but he can help better with the ring and besides I don't know where to find him.

A few days later, I got visited to by Whistler again who told me that I have a destiny to complete and that I'm needed. I was confused because after all my destiny is here. However with my confused expression the environment changed. All of a sudden I was surrounded by all white. There in front of me were the powers.

The powers are able to take the appearance of anything but being of course in human form is the most effective. There were three attractive people. One of the people was a girl who had long red hair and gray eyes. The other companions were men. One of the men had short brown hair and blue eyes. The other man had short blonde hair and green eyes. The appearance didn't really matter because it was a shape for me to able to absorb. The true form I can see if I wanted to but the powers quickly after my arrival transformed before my eyes. The genders however are the same as the original form.

In my awe I realized that I was being completely rude. I bowed down before them. In that instant, the female came towards me and put her hand on my shoulder. She said that it wasn't necessary. I was shocked because I never considered myself an equal to the powers. I just thought of myself as a person who got screwed which is kind of my fault since I've allowed others get involved in my business of being the slayer. However I also considered myself as a person who follows my own path. I knew that whatever happened here would be life changing in a dramatic way. Otherwise why would I have been brought here. I just hopped it wasn't bad news. All of a sudden I felt nervous with my brain catching up to the possible consequences.

However I tried to bring myself back in that way I would remain in the present. I feel like sometimes I think too far into the future despite the fact that I don't really have one anymore. I realized that there was silence and the powers were looking at me and I was looking at them.

I didn't want to break the silence but I also wanted it over. However I was hoping that the powers would break it before I would. The silence game kept playing. I decided to break it. "As nice as this is. What am I doing here" I asked? I knew I was being a little rude but I didn't as much care. The powers have seen me before after all they had to know when to summon me. One of the males told me that I am very special and that I have a big destiny. That's what my guess was after all there has to be a reason why I'm here. As far as I know no one else has ever been where I have before. It must mean something. I figured that the powers were stalling. I was getting more worried. I tried to calm down but it was difficult without the relief of knowing. The female told me that my destiny is what brings me here. This statement confused me because the powers typically don't get involved in personal destinies. It was very unsettling.

"Well we have a favor to ask you the male said. I can't blame you if you don't agree after all you've been through so much the female said. What is it I asked? Well we need you to be in two more locations at the same time the male said. What why I asked? I was shocked that I was even asked after all they never have informed me on anything before or given me the choice fully. Of all the news I get I never expected this offer. I was still kind of pissed off with what I went through but at least I understood. It was weird that I could potentially go through way more shit this time while being even more prepared but I was more behind in some of my skills. I was amazed but very wary. I was impressed that I was even asked. I knew that this moment would define me.

"I'll agree to it" I said. The words just slipped out. "You still agree without knowing what is required" the women said. Yeah I do I said. By the way what is required I asked. "Well one place you're going to have to go back in time. The other place will be in current time" the male with the blue eyes spoke. I was surprised because he has been quiet during this encounter. "What do I need to do" I asked. "Well you're going to need to use your ability that allows you to go back in time" the female said. "How far back" I asked. "Well one place is in 1994" the male with blue eyes said. "There you will watch over these witches who are supposed to become very powerful" the female said. "What happened I asked? I said that because I knew that the ability to travel back to the past isn't a procedure usually done.

"Well there is a threat to your future charges history before you ask we don't know what the threat is" the male with the green eyes said. "What do I need to know about them" I asked? "Well there isn't much we should tell you because you need to learn your charges yourself" the male with green eyes said. "I figured but hey it never hurts to ask" I said. "Your charges are the Halliwell sister's which the majority live in San Francisco and you are returning to 1994 because that is the year that the sister's will unlock their powers unknowingly" the women said. "You are going back to that point because the threat will probably go their first because the sister's will be vulnerable" the male with green eyes said. "Thanks for the information I said.

"I'm surprised you haven't yet asked about your second task" the female said. "I was getting there after all I was absorbing the information on my task to protect the sister's" I said. "Angel didn't go where he was supposed to" the male with blue eyes said. "Where was he supposed to go" I asked. "LA" the women said. "Let me guess I have to go back in time to when he left me after defeating the mayor" I said. "You are correct" the women said. "I don't understand how Angel's choice of location matters" I said. "It was destined for him to go there but things can change after all you know that better than anyone" the women said. At that moment the power's looked at each other and then glanced at me. I believe the glance was of pity. I know that the powers knew I had a lot in the future stored but destiny can be fought. I am living proof of it. I knew that if something happened then I would use my gift of astral projection. "LA has a lot of stuff that is going to occur and you need to be there to prevent the chaos" the female said. "Good luck"

the powers said in unison. That sure was interesting but I also wasn't happy. I knew that I was the only person who could help. I felt amazed that I met the powers and I knew that I would make them proud.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Charmed and Angel

Chapter 6: The Beginning

In Los Angeles, I met Doyle and ran into Cordelia Chase. Cordelia's life I ended up saving. Cordelia, Doyle and I ran Champion Investigations. I was the main researcher and the main hunter for demons. Cordelia is our secretary and researches. Doyle has the same role I do although he wasn't as major. Doyle and Cordelia researched more of the relevant stuff I usually ended up researching future possibilities. I also ended up being the translator of some of the books and prophecies. Shortly after opening our business, a cop named Kate Lockery discovered demons when a case of hers revolved around the deaths by a vampire. The vampire was named Penn and was a creation of Angel's. She ended up occasionally helping us out with fighting demons. She also did a good job keeping the cops out of our cases. However after her dad got killed she became less involved and needed time off.

Sadly, Doyle died that year. Cordelia received the gift of visions that Doyle had. I was sad because they were in love but never acted upon it until Doyle sacrificed his life. It was the awful what if factor which is why I like to try to live life to the fullest. Throughout my time here so far nothing major has happened in the apocalypse point of view.

The main event noteworthy was the discovery of Wolfram and Hart which is an evil law firm. Wolfram and Hart that end of the year brought something back. I was kind of scared of what it was especially because I was too late to stop the ritual. The law firm destroyed our headquarters which was an apartment. Our business building was getting to small and I was thinking that we should move out soon before the destruction. The apartment's purpose was to be a starting point for our business.

However I guess in a weird point of view from defense I also have broken into a vault at Wolfram and Hart and I ended up stealing the Sanshu prophecy because it was different than the other objects. I figured that a piece of paper would've been more important. The prophecy said that a vampire with a soul would become human. I was curious who the vampire would be after all Spike is fighting demons as well as Angel. Spike though doesn't have a soul in the actual sense but he still has humanity after all he loved Drusilla. Only time would tell who would become human.

In my year there I had a butch of little moments. I came across vampire hunter gangs who lived on the streets. The street gang thought it was amazing what I was doing but they didn't like the fact that we didn't just kill a demon or a vampire immediately without waiting for information occasionally due to the fact the street gang tends to live in a world full of black and white. Gunn was a member and he learned to understand our perspective because he had to stake his sister when she got turned into a vampire. Gunn couldn't handle being in the street gang anymore and joined us.

Not too long after Gunn joining the gang, Faith came looking for Angel but she found me instead. She got called by Wolfram and Hart to kill me but she couldn't. She ended up going to jail in order to earn her redemption after she got to know me a little bit. I showed her that she should feel free to be herself and not worry as much about what people think of her because that's what got her into the mess. She got jealous of what I had in my alias of Buffy Summers but of course she didn't know it was me that she was talking to. With my open acceptance is what inspired her to do the right thing and go to jail.

Not long after Faith got put in jail, Lindsey joined our side after I saved his life from a demon. Lindsey was our secret spy. It was a hard balance with him because we had to make sure he got clearance and information but at the same time we had to stop the plans of Wolfram and Hart. Every now and then we let him win because we would benefit more so with the clearances to stop major things but those choices were hard to figure out. Sometimes Lindsey had to betray us and we understood that possibility from day one.

After a "failed" mission Spike came back to help. The mission was designed to fail because Lindsey needed more clearance. Anyway it was odd that Spike showed up because I thought he would be with my alias Buffy Summer's. However it turned out that he travels back and forth. He ended up traveling back and forth because I remind him of Buffy and he came back to LA first before he started traveling back and forth. Oz came for a visit after going to see Angel. My counter alias told him that if Angel refused the ring of Amara which would allow him to go out in the day to give it to me. He came to me which I knew he would because Angel would never accept that award. With Spike I was at a loss which caused me to not be ready to give him the ring yet. Spike was complicated for me.

Spike and I respected each other but it was awkward at the same time. It was awkward for me because I couldn't tell him the truth or I felt like I couldn't even though I wasn't told that I had it hide it. It was also awkward for me because my alias Buffy hadn't seen him in a long time when we ran into each other in a sewer. We both were tracking the same demon and he decided to help us and since then he's been part of the team. For him I figured it was awkward because of how he felt like he knew me what with being like Buffy. I know that's odd and it should bring us closer but it didn't feel right at the beginning but we did end up getting closer and I gave him the ring. The very thought of Spike makes the current situation which is saving people's lives of course strange because of Gunn and Wesley. However with Gunn it was more complicated due to his pain of killing his sister. Anyway Wesley has surprised me so much.

Wesley came here as a demon hunter and joined us after Doyle died. He also ended up hunting the same thing as me and Cordelia. We were both still affected by grief. With his change, I was surprised and impressed. I was surprised that Cordelia seemed to not pay as much attention because before the ascension she was going out with him but she's also grieving Doyle. This was an interesting development for the future. As of the moment, there are no more new members.

The future made me think about San Francisco because I had to travel to the past. It sure felt strange being in the past before my birth. In 1994, I got settled in within months. I was under the alias Kim Smith. I educated myself in witchcraft, demonology and languages. I also educated myself with the culture because I was less familiar with the 90s and I didn't want to stand out and make it obvious that I am from the future. I got in touch with the trends of fashion, music, actresses, models, movies and television. From the trends I created my own style and taste for this time period after all its not like I could completely follow my modern trends.

During that time period, I also got acquainted with my charges because I got a welcome party. I lived a few blocks away from my charges but only two currently lived there Piper and Prue. I was disappointed that Phoebe wasn't around but I knew that she would return due to the fact that she has a tendency to get into trouble. I knew that because I had a dream. I lived in an apartment but I had traveled her under the alias before I settled in. I had a lot of people come to greet me and among them the sister's came due to the fact that they wanted to know why a lot of their neighbors were walking towards the apartment. I became close to the sisters as a good friend. We traveled back and forth. Sometimes they went to my apartment which was pretty nice and sometimes I went to their manor. Other times we met up at places. During that time when I was at their house, I discovered the book of shadows and copied it down secretly.

With my arrival, I shortly got a guide. Fate is kind of funny and ironic because I'm a whitelighter but I guess since I'm the whitelighter of one of the most powerful witches to come without proper training that I got my own guide. The elder's don't know who I am and I came up with a story to please them so much that I got the job instead of my own guide Leo.

Phoebe came soon like I expected and I can image the hurt she feels with my friendship towards her sisters due to the distance of being in New York. Phoebe and I became great friends. When she came back, I had a dream that they got there powers. Prue can astral project and is telekinetic. Phoebe receives visions. Piper can freeze time. I noticed that the sister's started to get closer together.

Sadly, in the beginning I haven't been that involved in their charmed lives. I know it's strange due to my mission but for awhile I was in the dark until one day I figured by the way the sister's were speaking metaphorically about hypothetical situations. It also didn't help that the police noticed the Halliwell's more. I helped on the sidelines. I gave them back their powers during a fight away from the house. Leo also made an appearance in their lives by being a handyman. He made an appearance because I told him to. I told him too because he needed to become part of their life because I knew their might be the possibility of him orbing in. Leo grew a crush on Piper and I knew it was mutual but Leo was much of a rule follower which made him dull at times. But at the same time I understood because it would protect the harm of pain due to the forbidden love of a whitelighters and mortals.

However I sometimes wonder if I'm the product of forbidden love after all I sometimes have questionable powers but I figure that my parents would tell me the truth one day. I will wait for them to tell me despite my short life span. I also in some ways don't want to know because it would be harder knowing emotionally and I also think it would be more challenging keeping my existence off the grid.

Phoebe found out about whitelighter's because Leo screwed up. The funny part was that she and Piper have been fighting for him earlier. Anyway the secret isn't as big as a deal because she is a witch but you would think that Leo having more experience wouldn't get caught. However I wondered if he wanted to get caught. However as a whitelighter it's good to not reveal yourself as your status because often times the charge is a whitelighter to be and as a result often doesn't know about magic. I'm also relieved that Phoebe found out. I decided to reveal myself because I figured Leo must have mentioned me. Phoebe promised to keep our identity a secret.

That didn't work so well because weeks later Leo just had to get shot by a dark lighter. I had to reveal myself because I had to orb him to the manor. The witches were shocked and began to not trust me. I can't blame them after all they might think everything is a lie. I proceeded to tell them that I was their guide but with that information they wanted nothing to do with me. However when it became clear that Leo was getting worse Piper called me over here. Embarrassingly enough I couldn't heal him because it was like I was sick. It was strange but it was like my power was being blocked but I think the power's were involved after all they are more in favor of warriors having their own choices. After all the powers didn't interfere with my relationship with Angel but at the same time the power's also don't always know everything.

If one good thing came out of the dark lighter incident it's that Leo finally told Piper his feelings for her. I thought the seen was so touching and unlike her sisters I'm great at not giving myself away. I watched for a few minutes and I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help watching. Watching them made me think of my forbidden romance with Angel even though I'm completely over him. Surprisingly enough I wasn't in a serious relationship with a guy but I have been on a lot of dates.

Anyway after Leo confessed his feelings for Piper he had to bail. I was pissed off at him. Unfortunately trouble shortly followed. Tempus got involved because he got hired. Tempus is a demon who can turn back time. Andy Prue's boyfriend who is a cop got involved in the crossfire and got killed. At least he knew the truth about Prue before he died. It's not like we could do anything because it was his destiny to die and we tried saving his life a few times and it had bad consequences. We ended up attacking Tempus and as a result he couldn't turn back time for awhile.


	8. Chapter 7: Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy

Chapter 7: Sunnydale

I can't believe how the deal has been turning out. It has been weird especially since I could have totally finished high school already but I didn't want to because it would make my life harder. I only came to San Francisco to help the witches and hunt demons. I only came to Los Angeles to help people. Besides it would be pointless doing the school thing there for more hours. After all I'm supposed to live a short life. My birthday was approaching in a few days. I was wary because nothing good ever happens on my birthday. On my seventeenth birthday I slept with Angel making him evil and then I had another fake celebration witch Giles made me powerless.

I'm glad I did it when I did because I had a feeling something major was happening this year. I hoped I didn't have to do the test again. Oddly nothing majored happened on my birthday. Oz left today. It's kind of weird because he wasn't paying attention with school work much last year and he is an excellent student. I sure was going to miss him after the whole Willow and Xander got caught by kissing when they were kidnapped a few months ago before the mayor got killed. Cordelia and Oz caught them. Oz was Willow's boyfriend. Cordelia was Xander's girlfriend. They were hurt and we started to become close. I helped them. Oz decided to leave after having to deal with a female werewolf called Veronica. Veronica showed that there is more to the wolf and with this truth learned I could tell Oz was freaked out. Oz thought leaving was the best. He said to Willow that he was going to go because of his problem with the wolf. He told me later that he felt Willow was using too much magic. I suggested for him to go to magic school for him to go after all there would be more ways to learn to control werewolves. I knew of one in San Francisco. I explained the whole deal and I could see him there. He was happy about that fact but was going to miss everything. He and I stayed in contact after all I go to San Francisco as my astral projection self. After Oz left, these monks unleashed this thing called the key. The key was in human form as my sister who just moved back from being with my dad and his wife. My sister's name is Dawn.

My dad and I haven't seen each other in a long time. The last time I saw him was before Angel and I had a relationship. Speaking of Angel I came to visit him because

he spied on me in the shadows due to a vision that a victim he was helping at the time told him I was going to die due to this Indian spirit. Angel saved my life and all my friends knew he was there but I didn't know. I come to tell him it's harder that way then he became human for a day by a Mora demon blood and he turns back the day so I would live longer. I didn't care about that fact of Angel's reasons. After all I'm a slayer. It was weird when time reversed because I had to act like I didn't know unless I knew and he didn't. He lied about knowing what the demon was and how he did.

Back onto my dad, it doesn't matter much because I've been busy. But one time he let me down for the ice show tradition. My dad has been busy to contact me as well from what Dawn said. Unfortunately she is moving here in a few days. My dad has been involved in Law School. Law School is very hard to get into. I have more respect for him in the amount of hard work he's been doing. I also heard that he has ditched the secretary he was cheating on mom with which makes me happy.

However throughout the year I found out my Mom was dying from a brain tumor. Well I knew she wasn't my biological mom but she was my mom in every single way possible. I sometimes forgot that we weren't really related but that makes me wonder of my origins more so.

Glory ended up coming after us. I came to her a few times but then she realized the key was in human form. One person she thought it was is Willow's girlfriend Tara. Tara and I aren't that close but then again she's newer. Anya Xander's girlfriend and I are closer. Tara is also shy and is a Wicca. Anya is an x vengeance demon who granted wishes to females who were in pain from men.

My mom ended up dying the day she came home from the successful surgery. I couldn't heal her the whitelighter way because it was too late. I found her first. I panicked calling 911 and I got told to do CPR. I couldn't remember how to do it and then she got called as dead. The next day we were ready for the funeral. There were some unexpected appearances there.

Oz came to the funeral. I was shocked because of his issues with Willow. The girl in question hasn't seen him since he gained control over the wolf. Oz came through Tibet to learn to control the wolf because that's where Magic School books have said. He came back to see if Willow was better last year only weeks after he left. He saw he was wrong but came to support me. Willow was curious how Oz knew but she didn't want to ask because of what I was going through after all I found her dead. Another surprise addition was Pike. I told him but it didn't expect him to come after all he's been a very dedicated demon hunter who I haven't seen in ages. Another surprise was Tyler. I told him and he probably came because it was clear too. I don't think he's endangering anymore but I didn't want him to come here especially with me doing my deal with the powers.

My dad didn't come and he disappointed me. I didn't care about law school stuff because I didn't care anymore. I figured that he abandoned us for good. I learned to no longer care over time. After the funeral Pike, Tyler, Oz and I stayed by the grave talking because I didn't want questions being asked by my friends. Angel came that night to comfort me. That helped a little. I appeared strong to my friends by being busy. I ended up breaking down to my sister. I adopted the mom role. At least I can drive. I got my license a few weeks after Dawn returned here. Not that my license doesn't matter because I can orb but I don't here in case I get caught.

After dealing with Glory's discovery of the key's form being a human. She figured it was one of my friends. Tara she thought it was and caused her to loose her mind like the people I've seen in the hospital. We ended up running away because this time it was different. It was that way because for once the bad guy isn't after me and I don't think we can beat it. But then the knights come after us. Giles ended up getting stabbed. We called Ben a doctor we trusted to help but he ended up being Glory. Ben was her host. I think he tried to tell us. At least Giles was stitched up not that it matters.

Dawn got kidnapped and I went into a comatose but I got out of it with Willow's help. I got to Dawn in time sort of. We used Tara to get us to Dawn. I stopped Glory using a troll hammer but a minion of Glory's cut Dawn whose blood would open Glory's world. Spike tried to stop the minion but fell down from the tower. Spike I've grown closer to than I was in LA despite finding out about his obsession of me. He was hard to explain to my friends when he first showed up. I told them that Spike was good but they didn't believe me. They trusted my judgment though. However it was harder for them when they found out about his crush slash obsession of me. It was embarrassing to find out about the whole robot of me he got made by Warren and to learn that he stole some of my stuff. Dru even thought I influenced him when she came. He choose me over her. Spike also got tortured to protect my sister which made me respect him higher than before in Los Angeles. He came back that year because he heard that my life was endangered that year. With addition traveled back and forth to LA.

I had a moment to think to stop the portal. It felt like Angel all over again but this time I realized I could stop it because Dawn and I are made of the same blood. I also remembered that I got told this year by the first slayer who tried to kill Riley, Merrick and I in our dreams a couple years ago because of the combing spell we used.

Dawn told me that she was sorry. She's been a handful with her rebelliousness but I can't blame especially because she found out her whole life was a lie. I decided to sacrifice myself because she could live a full life while I couldn't.

I then told Dawn that I love her. I told her to tell Giles I'm okay. I told her to give my love to my friends. I'm glad Tara is fixed and everyone is alive. I told Dawn that you have to take care of each other. I then told her to be strong. I also told her the hardest thing in the world is too live. I asked her to be brave and live for me before I jumped into the portal.


	9. Chapter 8: Limbo

AN: Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy

Chapter 8: Limbo

After I jumped I felt pain for a minute but then it vanished. I got an intercept message from the powers saying that my two other lives which I lived by going back in time were okay because I can go back in time by myself. I also learned I could jump dimensions as a memory hit me. My other selves were astral lives until I came back or if I did but I had a feeling I would. I felt like I was finished but I knew I screwed up but who cares for tradition. I then was falling. I landed into a bunch on nothingness. It was foggy. There was a house and a lake though. The house had one bathroom, a bedroom, lounge, a dining room, a library, game room, bowling alley, swimming pool, kitchen, den and an exercise room. The house was pretty cool. There was a huge walk in closet in the bedroom. I also noticed that I'm alone at least in this house. After briefly peaking into the rooms I then headed to the bedroom and collapsed in the king sized bed without the covers covering me.

After I woke up it felt refreshing because I haven't slept in a long time. I don't have the luxury to. It felt nice being lazy. I then noted that the bedroom was large. It was intimidating. I then felt fear that I was intruding someone's privacy because I had no idea if I was alone or not. I decided that I would get the proper exploring of the house today if time existed here. I decided to take my time in order for me to appreciate the scenery. In the bedroom I saw this beautiful jeweled mirror which also had fabric attached. It had some sequins. Besides the mirror being in the center there was a desk. The desk had

three cubbies and two rooms. The first row is skinny. The second row is fat. There also was a brown dresser that had three rows with three drawers. Beside the dresser there were posters of bands and famous actors and actresses I liked. I put it off as a coincidence. There also were these amazing painting hung upon the walls. There also was a huge book shelf of books of various styles. The king size bed had these soft velvet sheets and a canopy. There also was a walk in closet. Within the walk in closet there already were loads of clothes there from different styles. It felt wrong to touch them after all this whole room feels to fake and in my experience it is a trap. This is making me feel even more uneasy.

After walking out of the closet I decided to get out this room in order to stretch my feet. After I finished up getting up which was hard to do I ended up going to the hallway. I stopped because I was on guard for the potential threats. I scanned around but I didn't see anything but I didn't trust me eyes enough to rely on them right now. I then decided to rely on my other senses. According to my other senses no one was here in the house currently. I then noticed a closet on the right. I hesitantly opened the door. Inside the door there was laundry room. I then headed out of the room quickly because this house appeared to be big and I have a lot to cover.

The inside proved to be bigger than I thought. It felt like it took all the day hours to explore the house. The rest of the house proved to be as impressive as the bedroom although I still had one room left to see. This room was another bedroom. The bedroom was similar to mine except boy styled. It had some car posters. I also had some rock bands. However there were no clothes. I then felt the dread of the discovery I was alone. I then felt like the clothes in what would be my room would be a waste and it was a shame. After just exploring the house I just felt like calling it a day. Pathetic for me but I figured I could take advantage of the situation today. I know I probably wasted my time because odds are I'm going to walk in circles to find where I'm supposed to go. But oh well.

The next day indeed I walked in circles just like I dreaded. After getting lost trying to get to the den which was where there was a TV. I gave up looking for it because the bowling alley caught my eye. I ended up playing bowling but it wasn't as fun being alone. But at least my game improved. I used to suck and I slightly improved. After a couple of games of bowling I decided to go get ready for the day in case I would discover someone else. I was determined to go out of the house today.

I went outside and saw beautiful scenery. I saw some trails already made. For a second I debated going through them but I knew that the odds were low someone would be there. So I decided to go off the path. I walked for what seemed miles in this mist. As I went further on the weather changed from sunny to this fog. I wasn't sure if it was just where I was headed or not. I saw nothing while I was walking but this walking was making me feel stiff. I was also unsure if I could find my way back. But when I was about to turn around I noticed a cave. The cave had a bag of stuff. The stuff looked kind of recent. Then I noticed another bag. This bag of stuff seemed older. I felt disappointed. I sat down waiting for a while for the person to return if there was someone. I then decided to head back. After walking a few steps I started to feel tired. I headed back to the cave and fell asleep.

When I woke up felt anxious especially with my fuzziness in eye sight and memory of where I was. After I digested the information quickly as I'm used I became on my guard. However then I looked at my appearance. I found that I was oddly untouched. I don't know what I was expecting. It turned out that a fire came on in the cave though. I began to wonder where it came from. I then decided to get up from my position. The cave revealed drawing on the walls. These drawings revealed to be from ancient times. After all the language was symbolizes. Too bad I'm drawing a blank on which language it is. I was examining rather closely. It appeared to be in ancient Egyptian. Too bad I didn't have a translator book. The book would've been useful because this Egyptian writing is more ancient then I'm costumed at translating…..

_It was a dark stormy night in San Francisco and I knew that I had to prepare for my charges. It wasn't going to be easy. I had to be more responsible and smarter. I may have good hidden records that my friends in Sunnydale don't know about. However I need to become better with forms of ancient languages because of spell origins and the origins of magical creatures or demons. This meant I had to be aware of the culture but I was dreading all this work. It is strange considering how hard I work to get good grades as well as saving the world. But I know that for a while I'm going to have to take a backseat because I can't even demonstrate my powers in front of my charges. I hated the prep work. It was going to be a tough position due to the fact I've never been properly educated in those skills. I had no idea what I was going to do but then the power went out right when I was going to catch up on the news. It was like fate was telling me that I should now get started after all I only have a few months. Knowing me it will take me a while because of all the distraction and even before the distractions I've never been that prepared when it comes to demonology. I started looking at a history book of demons. It seemed that the beginning of education seemed harder than it later became. My age might have something to down with it. After all it is supposed to be harder to learn as you get older. The first language I decided to knock out was Egyptian because I felt as if it was going to be harder and more relevant towards my work ahead of me. It also was going to be more complex with the symbols. Within opening the book it felt very painful with the thickness after all the symbols have changed a lot throughout time. However I knew that my work here wouldn't suffice properly. It would later on prove to be useful but I knew that this language might be the language I would struggle with the most for the future but I knew that my method of learning would be better overall. _

Obviously with my method I learned a lot of words that I was good at translating books but it took time. However the more ancient Egyptian was the less I knew because even my amazing translator book didn't have that many records from the past. Hell I'm even shocked that it is in a human language because this is a hell dimension and as far as I know I'm the only human that has came here unless a demon escaped and returned. But no demon that I can think of would want to return but I guess Glory is an exception but then again she was a goddess. There also are many types of hell dimensions.

I realized after trying to translate the language that it wasn't Egyptian. In fact it was a combination of ancient Sumerian and Romanian. I've never seen this type of mixture before. I sat here for hours trying to figure out the message despite my fear of another living soul. After I became stiff, I decided to keep on exploring only to find a dead end. If someone was living here then the person left. I decided that I was done looking at the tunnel.

When I returned back to the house, I decided to rest because on the way I ended getting lost so many times. After resting, I decided to continue exploring and I found nothing. There appeared to be no life here. The days started to blind together. I was becoming bored out of my mind. At least this house helped slightly but it didn't do much good. Everyday my craving for company began to get bigger. Also I began to wonder where I was because this didn't feel like hell despite my discomfort. If this was hell then there would be demons and this luxury house wouldn't exist. My answer got solved in a dream. I dreamed that night that there was a battle. I saw the first evil fighting the powers. So far there was no winner. When I woke up, I realized that the battle was for my soul and I figured that I was in limbo.

While I was in limbo I came up with a routine. I decided that I would exercise everyday by the use of the spectacular gym. For my cardio, I either used the elliptical, bike or the treadmill. I usually ended up choosing between the elliptical or the treadmill. It was nice having all the time in the world. When I exercised I would catch up on tv shows that were popular or seemed interesting in the 90s and in my decade. I also enjoyed watching the news on CNN. Once a week I would have a long run and each week I would increase the long run by a mile. Every day I also swam a hundred laps because that is how much I could complete in an hour. A few days of the week I lifted weights. I continued to practice my fighting moves and the use of my powers. Once I was done with my exercise I would start getting ready for the day by taking a shower, brushing my teeth, flossing, getting dressed, brushing my hair and washing my face. After I got ready, I decided that I would relax.

My first activity was reading. Everyday I read a magazine from the collection of people and I finished two books. One book was a fun book and one book was for education. I then decided to go bowling for two games. I figured that this would be a helpful skill in the future as far as socializing went. Then I decided to eat lunch which usually consisted of either being a sandwich or soup. Everyday I also watched two movies and then I wrote. I wrote stories and poems for fun. I also wrote a journal of my expedition here in case for some odd reason someone came across it even though odds were low. The journal was kind of for me as well. The journal's purpose served well. I figured that even though odds are low that someone will come across the journal that it would be discovered because I have proven time and time again to defeat the low odds. Once I finished, I decided to eat dinner.

Once I finished dinner, I decided to sing. I was pretty good. Once I got tired of practicing, I listened to music from the 80s, 90s, 00s and all the way to current. It was a mix that I created for an ipod I found in my room. The ipod started out being blank. It had an unlimited amount of memory. It also had a very long memory despite if I watched videos because of a spell I used. However I didn't use the ipod to listen because I was on the apple desktop. I was on the apple desktop because I was internet surfing for news. After I got sick of looking at news, I decided to perform two repetitions of sit ups. I decided to get ready to go to sleep. I washed my face and changed clothes. Then I brushed my teeth and feel asleep.

This routine went on for a long time. It went on for so long that I managed to be fully caught up with the 80s, 90s and the 00s in music and tv shows. I also have managed to see the top one hundred greatest movies of all time and see the top 500 movie book for categories of types of movies. I have also seen the movies that appealed to me that were off the list. Besides being caught up with music and movies, I was caught up with the news. I also have read every book that I have desired to. In fact I have reread some books.

It felt like I had been here forever. I started to loose my motivation in my routine as a result but I still complete the routine. I decided to pack a backpack that contained cosmetics, clothes, weapons, medicine, my journal, my story, pens and pencils, and my ipod. I packed this bag because I had a dream that one of the sides got a lead in the battle but it was vague on who had the advantage. After I finished packing, I felt this jolt in my body and I grabbed my backpack. Then I felt a pull and the house vanished.


	10. Chapter 9: Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Charmed

Chapter 9: Hell

It felt nice to have moved somewhere else but little did I know I would regret that thought. It was dark. I felt like I should keep moving and it felt like I went for miles. I found this set of caves and I settled there despite the fact it could be risky. I instantly fell asleep.

Luckily I woke up with no scratch on me and my bag wasn't gone. It felt strange waking up on the ground instead of being in a comfortable bed. I knew that I would have to get used to it. I felt so stiff. I'm surprised that I managed to fall asleep but I guess I was exhausted.

It was light when I woke up. The sky was red due to the sun I figured. The first had won the battle for the moment but it didn't matter how long because time follows differently in hell. The caves were empty. I decided to explore to try to help my numbness. It helped quite a bit and luckily the caves were tall enough that I could walk. In fact the caves walls were way taller than me. The caves walls were faded out and there was lichen growing on the walls. There was no written language but I occasionally came across a picture but it was so hard to tell what it was off. The cave ended up having a dead end. Once I finished exploring the caves I decided to go outside with a weapon.

I walked for a mile when I came across two demons. The demons were ugly. They had this yellow skin and had these bumps all over. The demon also had a sword. The demons attacked me. I started with physical violence starting with kicking the demons. The demons fell down and in the fell dropped their weapon away from them. I knew that these demons were quite easy to defeat but I wanted a longer fight. It felt nice having a real opponent compared to simulations and robots. The demons quickly got up. The demons then kicked me down. The demons got their weapons. One of the demons was going to stab me and I rolled out of the way. I tripped a demon again and I got the upper hand. I stabbed that demon with the ax and I tried to find that other demon. The demon snuck behind me and stabbed me in the arm. Luckily the demon had bad aim. I grabbed behind me and threw the demon to the floor and stabbed it.

It felt gross but I was happy to be able to continue hunting demons. I returned to the cave and cleaned up my wound due to a sword. The wound was just a scratch. I decided to rest for a while before I decided to head out again. After I passed the place where I found demons last time, I didn't find any. I decided to continue exploring with caution. However this time I was holding a sword on a belt. I was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I felt hot but at least I was protected from the hot blazing sun. I continued to walk for miles until I came across a well. I was so thirsty. I pulled the bucket up and drank from my hands. Luckily no demons were around while I was vulnerable. I had a feeling that I was going to have a lot of battles at this well. Too bad I could really take water back because I had forgotten to bring my water bottle. I felt content with the water I consumed and returned to the cave before the sun set. That night I had a hard time sleeping. It was a miracle I could last night. I kept tossing and turning. It felt even more uncomfortable than it did last night. Finally after what appeared to be hours I finally fell asleep.

The next day I didn't feel like changing despite the heat. I was content with trying to keep fewer clothes dirty although I could use the well to help clean the clothes but the issue would be trying to get them to dry. After all there isn't a good place to hang my clothes around this cave and I don't want them away from my sleeping quarters. I decided to wear the same belt I wore yesterday and carry my water bottle. Hunger hasn't really gotten to me yet and water is more important. I figured that I should try hunting at night to see if it makes a difference as soon as I get used to being here. I came across more demons when I was getting closer to the well. I used my sword to kill them. After killing the demons, I continued to the well and found no more demons. By the time I arrived my water bottle was empty. I filled it up and moved out. The next couple weeks were the same. There was no schedule in the day for demons.

In fact one day I spent watching demon behavior by making myself invisible because of a spell. Being invisible made it easy to figure out the demon haunts. I so wanted to attack but I knew it would be more helpful to know the habits. It was so dull that I almost fell asleep. A lot of the demons were lazy until they got hungry or thirsty. However I saw a few fights over territory. The demons mostly stuck alone unless they had a family but even then everyone was for themselves. I even observed at night. There was the same amount as activity then during the day. Some demons prefer to sun and some don't. Some demons went out during the day because of the crowd for the water. It appeared that when the demons weren't hunting for food or getting water they were asleep. With the conclusion, I figured the amount of activity in the day was based upon when the demons woke up. The demons once they awoke headed straight for the well. When I came across the conclusion, I almost decided to call the behavior quits until I over heard a demon speak. Too bad I couldn't understand what it was speaking of. I understood the word demon hunter. I figured that they were speaking of me after all I have caused a disruption to the lifestyle. Then I left. Once I got back, I undid the spell. I continued keeping up in my journal again.

I hunted demons whenever I felt like it. It was often at night because I had a hard time sleeping. I knew I could try to build a house but I don't want it to be obvious to demons where I live. The demons often kept out my way but I went way out of my way to often find them. I usually got attacked by them. It appeared that every other day I got injured. I wonder what would happen when my area became clear to the demons. Even if it became clear I doubt the demons would go because it was way out of the way unless I did so much damage. I have even started using my powers to kill the demons. I killed demons in whatever method I was in the mood to use. Sometimes I was in the mood to have more of a fight then others. I have also found some that have the ability to use energy balls. Time seemed to blend again but at least others were here. Sometimes in my loneliness I would rant even though demons wouldn't understand what I was saying. However one day everything changed.


	11. Chapter 10: LA

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel or Charmed.

Chapter 10: LA

While my alias as Buffy was dead, the power's managed to make sure that my astral projection power made my other self's safe. They continued their journey. In fact my death happened weeks after everything happened here. During the last few weeks a lot has happened.

I ended up discovering a karaoke bar that has demons. Luckily there is a sanctuary spell which causes no violence. The host Lorne can read people by singing. Lorne is from Pylea. The readings can help problems be solved. He and I became friends. He also became close to Spike. I ended up buying the Hyperion hotel which is an old abandoned hotel that I learned Angel stayed at. The hotel I bought to serve as our new headquarters. Spike told me he's been dreaming of Darla.

I ended up dating Lindsey surprisingly due to the fact the he hasn't been around as much around lately sense Wolfram and Hart brought something back. He tells me that he isn't safe because he is being watched. Most of the time, I'm at his apartment or he's in my room. However it started to change. Lindsey wanted to be out more and decided that we should be in secluded spots in order to do so. As of lately he has been incredibly busy. We have been hanging out less but at least we go on a date once a week. We got together after I confronted him….

_We had just lost our headquarters and I had no idea where we were going to settle. I had to come with an answer fast. I decided to rent a motel room because of the short timing. It took awhile to figure out where but it was under control. I then had to think where I wanted the business. I decided that we should rent another room that way we can be sure that my living space was fine. The motel room for the business was a tight fit. It was the best I could do under the circumstances. I spent a few days decorating the small space. I tried to make it the best I could. It was hard to figure out what would be the best arrangement. I tried various one's until I got settled with my last arrangement of moving the furniture around. I put the unused furniture in a closet. I created two few couches. I also had two comfy chairs. I also added a desk and a small kitchen. It was pretty good but it was a strange arrangement. I put our flyers around town with our new location that I added was temporary. _

_In cleaning up the pieces, I realized that I missed Lindsey. I wondered why he wasn't around. I came by his nice expensive apartment. Luckily I remembered where the key was because he wasn't in. I knew because I knocked and waited for a few minutes. I've had the privilege of coming here a few times. There is a bar. There's a kitchen. There's a laundry room. There are two really nice comfortable sofas set up for the flat screen TV. There also are two comfortable leather chairs. There is an amazing view over the city. There is a balcony. There are two bedrooms. One is the guest and one is his own. _

_The guest bedroom is a tan color because it is gender neutral. There is a desk and a walk in closet. However since he doesn't have many guests he puts his books and weapons in there. The guests all know of the supernatural. I have slept here before. There are also are two twin bed and between the beds there is a bedside table. There is a comfy leather chair for the desk. There is a bookcase. There also is a bathroom. The bathroom has a shower, tub, sink and a toilet. There also is a door dividing the bathroom and the bathing area. That way some one could go to the bathroom and use the sink without dealing with not being able to use that bathroom due to the usage of the shower. However that part doesn't matter as much because Lindsey doesn't usually have many guests here. It's understandable because Wolfram and Hart is a constant competition and not to mention Lindsey shouldn't been seen around us. He also has a security system but thankfully it didn't go off when I entered._

_I sat down in a leather chair by the television. I waited. I didn't want to disturb or make a sound because I didn't want to risk Lindsey walking out on me. Thankfully I didn't have to wait to long. However I had no idea what I was going to say to him but I'm good with improvising. _

"_Why haven't you called" I asked. I felt like I was being one of those annoying girlfriends but I couldn't help my accusing tone or at least it sounded like it to me. I was worried sick about him since Wolfram and Hart brought something back. I wasn't even thinking about him obtaining information._

"_Wolfram and Hart has been very busy" he said. _

"_I've tried to reach you" I said._

"_I haven't had much time to return any calls" he said._

"_You could've texted" I said._

"_It would've been too risky" he said. _

"_That's exactly why you should've checked in" I said annoyed._

"_That would've risked the operation" he said. _

"_Did you find anything useful?" I asked. _

"_Wolfram and Hart brought something back to mess with Spike" he said. _

"_What? Why" I asked. _

"_They are worried about the prophecy. They are trying to make sure that one of the potential targets is evil" he said. _

"_That's crazy. It's not like he could be evil again. He's not like Angel" I said._

"_That's why they are afraid. It was so inconvenient for them when Angel didn't move here" he said. _

"_Yeah and on top of that Spike is so unpredictable" I said._

"_True and they are happy that a good vampire is here that way they can do damage control" he said._

"_Why did you come here to confront" he asked._

_I felt so embarrassed and stupid. I couldn't' tell him the truth without possibly giving myself away. It was odd how scared I was of my feelings. I haven't ever really been in a situation where I've had to risk the friendship. I should say something quickly that way it wouldn't be suspicious. _

"_I was worried about you" I said._

"_Now, now was that hard" he said. _

"_I only was concerned due the information" I said because I was trying to play it cool._

"_That's a shame and here I thought you had more feelings than that" he said._

_It kind of hurt me even though he was being sarcastic. He turned away from me. I saw a flash of something. I couldn't tell if it was hurt or disappointment. I felt bad. This is how it's been with us for awhile now. But for once I wanted to ask how he's doing because every time he's ended up looking away from me I've never asked. I wanted to break that starting today. _

"_Are you okay" I asked._

"_Yeah fine for someone whose been trying to get you out of your shell. Lately it's been like you are unfeeling around people close to you. Your fine when you're around stranger but not as much when it comes to friends. It's like you are closed off and are refusing to let anyone in who's tried to get close" he said._

_His revelation has really sunken in. I have been awful lately. I have been so focused on demons that I have almost forgot to feel. Doyle's death brought me to a depression. Before he died, I was closer to people. I guess I was afraid of the hurt and I wanted to protect myself. Lately he's been the only person to make me feel things. I feel like I've been numb in some ways but he's made it better. He has hurt me with his words even if I have played it off. Maybe it's worth the risk. During the days of silence I realized, that I have feelings for him. It scares me especially considering what has happened last time. Its time that I should move on. _

"_You are right. Ever since Doyle died I've been so dedicated to hunting demons to the point where I've shut a lot of people out because I was trying to make it less painful to me due to the possibility of death. I know its ridiculous considering the short time life expectancy due to this occupation. I'll try to work on it. Despite what you think you have gotten through my shell. _

_He appears to be deep in thinking and he moves closer. He pulls me to him and kisses me passionately. I hesitate wondering if this was real for a few seconds but then I kiss him back. We break apart due to our need for air. I wanted to confirm the realness by pulling him in for another kiss._

On one of the evenings, he tells us that Darla has been brought back and that she is human. I guess Spike was right. I'm glad that Lindsey has brought me out of my shell.

Darla begs Spike to turn her. He doesn't because he believes it's her second chance. However it turns it Darla is dying from the same disease she had last time when she was human. Spike and I fight in some trials to save her life but it turns out she can't be saved. I fought for her because Darla and I became friends. Just as Darla is accepting her fate Drusilla comes and turns Darla. Spike has become darker. I think that he grew feelings for her. He even lets the lawyers die in a room and among them is Holland. Luckily Lindsey wasn't in the room. Lila was and she survived. With Spike's growing darkness I told Lindsey to be around less around Spike. Lindsey agreed but then Spike bails on us. Spike tried to fire us but it failed with my logic. I guess he felt charge with what was going on. However we continued our business. The group looked up to me to be their leader. I felt honored but I guess even more so sense I brought everyone together.

I also ended up discovering that Anne built a teen shelter. I was so proud at what she has accomplished. She's gone a long way since I last saw her in LA when I gave her my job and identity. We had to help her with demonic problems and she decided to teach the teens on how to defend themselves after the demonic problem. I could see potential sparks between Gunn and Anne. Kate I heard got fired. I haven't seen her in a while. Not long after Spike comes back after he slept with Darla. Darla and Dru skip town. However our crew has a hard time trusting him until Gunn, Cordy and Wes are being hunted down by the three eyed demon clan. Wesley has become a strong leader. He uses a shot gun to kill demons. He's taught me to use one but I prefer swords. Harmony comes to visit and lead us to a trap. She got spared by Cordy but she got told to never come again. Soon after Lindsey loses a hand and got a replacement of a killer hand. Lindsey comes across Spike because of an investigation of the clinic. Spike hasn't seen Lindsey since he turned darker. He works with him. Lindsey calls me with concern. I join to try to help the tension. After the investigation is solved, Lindsey gives up his position at Wolfram and Hart. I could care less because I'm concerned about Lindsey's health. He decides to skip town. It was hard when he had to say goodbye…..

_It was hard when had to leave. I was being reminded of Angel again but this time the circumstances were different. It was unexpected. Lindsey stayed an arms length away from me. I understood but it hurt. The silence felt comfortable. _

"_I guess this is really it" I said._

"_Yeah who would've thought that I would have to leave town" he said._

"_Are you sure it's really necessary" I asked hoping he would change his mind. _

"_Yeah I've never been more positive than anything in my life" he said._

"_How can I forget about you" I asked._

"_You will learn to It will be easier with time" he said._

"_Who would've figured that our first meeting would've leaded this importance" I said._

"_I always knew that you were special from the moment we met and I knew that I would do whatever I had to protect you despite your record. I also knew that I you would be important to me even if you didn't feel the same"_

"_I'm shocked by this revelation. Meeting you has changed my life. You've given me hope and my life more meaning." I said._

"_You've also aspired the same feelings in me and I'm sorry it came down to this" he said._

"_Its fine after all saving lives from the supernatural can lead to things beyond control but I know you will master your new hand" I said._

"_When I do I can try to come back" he said._

"_Really you had to use that word" I said feeling hopeless._

"_I will come back for you if nothing else in fact count on it" he said._

"_Who would've thought that this would be the most painful heartbreak I've endured considering I've dealt with a lot" I said._

"_Wow that sure is something. If that helps this has been the most special relationship I've had which makes it so hard to leave. I love you" he said._

_I was crying. I was so tempted to say it first but I'm glad he did._

"_Don't say that. You don't have to leave" I said._

"_I love you and it's too dangerous for me to risk it" he said._

_He comes closer to me and kisses me. I kiss him back. I saw him keep his uncontrolled hand by his side. _

"_See you can do this" I said._

"_Maybe for now but it's too hard to rely on for demon hunting and not to mention when we would be ready to make love" he said._

"_Fair point but you can quit demon hunting which solves a problem" I said._

"_That's not really the point and it will be too hard later on" he said._

"_I could create a spell or something" I said desperate for him to stay._

"_I don't want any more magic involved" he said._

"_I'm sorry for even suggesting it. I love you" I said._

"_It's fine" he said. I could see a smile on his face for a second._

_He kisses me with more passion and his hand is having a harder time. I kissed him back with as much passion. We break apart when it becomes a need to breathe. _

_I'm crying and he is as well. I'm grieving what we can't be and the loss of my lover and best friend. _

_He starts to walk away. He turns around. _

"_I'll come back for you" he said. He then walks away from my life. It took all of me to let him walk away._

I became numb but I'll not keep the distance around my friends for the past week. Wesley is my closet friend now. A few days later, Lorne's cousin from his home plant comes for help due to the fact a demon came through Pylea. After the problem is solved, a hitchhiker is obtained during Lorne's cousin's journey home. The hitchhiker is Cordy. We got to Pylea to get her back. Cordy is a "cow" and meets Fred. However she becomes the princess due to her visions. Gunn, Wes and I looked for a portal to get home. Lorne visited his family. Spike is popular with the locals and rescues Fred from death. But on the way looking for his friends he loses control of his vampire self. Wes, Gunn and I got thrown under attack. Lorne got arrested. In order to escape the dimension, Wes, Gunn and I join with the rebel forces. Cordy tries to save Lorne and Spike has to deal with trying to gain control of his demon. Thankfully he did. Spike ended up fighting Gru for Cordy. Spike won. Fred, Spike, Gunn, Lorne, Cordy, Wes and I go home only to hear about my alias's death.

I go to Tibet for a few weeks for no reason. Darla comes back to town due to a usual pregnancy. Daniel Holtz comes back from the past who is a demon hunter. He has been after Darla due to the fact that she and Angelus killed his whole family. Darla told me her history. Darla had gained a soul again due to the baby. Fred joined the team. She is a brilliant chemist and is super nice. At first she was stuck in her room but then she got out after I convinced her. Spike has been around less but that is totally understandable due to the promise of Buffy. Darla ended up killing herself in order to give birth to the child. The child is a boy. The boy got named Connor because Spike felt like he owed Angel that. Connor is an Irish name and since Darla sired Angel he named it Irish. Connor looked like Angel and Darla due to the fact that before Spike had sex with Darla Angel had sex with her. Angel's sperm was still inside her.

The gang and I cared deeply for him. When I was looking through the new books found an interesting book that interested Wesley. Wesley told me of the prophecy I feared it but I new I could help defy it but having a child around would make it harder due to the possibility of getting him kidnapped. Wesley ended up kidnapping the child and gave him to Holtz. But Wolfram and Hart end up trapping Holtz and his protégée Justine.

Holtz escapes with the child to a dimension. I felt bad for the kid that he wouldn't know more than the demon dimension odds were. Time runs differently. Connor's birth itself was a miracle because vampires can't have kids. It was a pity that this occurred. I don't know what's worse Wolfram and Hart killing the child or him growing up only around demons and Holtz. I think that if he manages to come back or if we get him back then the prophecy will now apply.

We have tried to get Connor back. Spike feels betrayed by Wesley and decided to try to murder him. It failed. He banished him from the gang but it didn't help that the other people members feel betrayed. Fred even feels his betrayal. I remained to be his friend.


	12. Chapter 11: Hell's Playground

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Charmed and Angel.

Chapter 11: Hell's Playground

I was going by the well which is a daily ritual. I go up to the well in order to kill demons. It was rather helpful that I cam across them on my journey there and on my journey back sometimes. So far I haven't had anything to eat not that I have needed to. I came across a fight at the well. It is strange. It's not every day that I came across a fight that I wasn't personally involved in. I just watched. After all it's rare to see a decent opponent because all the fights I've seen have lacked technique. It was a well done fight. In the corner of my eye I saw a man close to my age if not my age. I could see that he had these brown eyes. I realized that I see Connor. The eye color he obtained from Spike's side of the family. He had brown hair that reminded me of Angel. His face structure is exactly like Darla. He had a good figure and was carrying a crossbow.

He was a great fighter but another demon snuck up on him. He got hit from behind. I should've warned him but I had been to into the fight. He got caught on the shoulder. With that blow, he ended up falling down. The other demon took advantage of it and hit him. I decided to step in after all how could I fail Spike and I craved company.

I jumped into the fight. I easily killed the demons. While I was fighting, I saw that Connor fainted. I wondered quickly how much he's seen of this fight but I quickly push that thought aside. I was about to leave with Connor when all of a sudden I get surrounded. I haven't been in a situation like this in months. I guess Connor has pissed off a lot of demons. The reflection showed that the saying like father like son was accurate from a biological point of view and his step father. This huddle was a serious fight for my life since I arrived. I fought with all my might. The battle was long and hard. I ended up killing fifty demons in a day when the battle ended.

Luckily this time no more demons arrived. I felt tired to the point of fainting. I pushed through because of Connor. I managed to carry him back to my caves. I barely could do it. I used my backpack as a pillow for his head. He felt warmer than the normal body temperature. I put on an ice pack on his chest. I put Neosporin and some band aids on his cuts. All I had to do was wait for him to wake up. I started to write. After I wrote I took the ice pack off him. Once I finished I put the journal away and sleep over came me.

When I woke up, he was oddly still here. He was closely watching me. I knew I couldn't move too much. I also couldn't move too fast because he probably doesn't trust me. The silence was a little bit creepy. I was so tempted to break it. I caught him looking at me again.

"What is there something on my face" I asked. Really of all the things I could've said I thought.

"No, it's not that" he said.

"Then what is it" I asked.

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Its strange I thought there was no one else here" he said.

"I've been here for a short time" I said.

He seemed to be lost in thought.

"How come we've never met before" he asked.

"Because I tend to go straight towards the well and then I go back here but I get attacked by demons on the daily basis. Luckily they haven't found me yet" I said.

He looked very alert due to the possibility of fear I guess.

Where are we" he asked?

"Well this space is north of the well" I said.

"Who are you" he asked.

I was so confused on what to say after all I'm having an identity crisis. I decided to either to use a nickname of the name Elizabeth or go under my charmed alias. I had to figure this out quickly. What are good names not used Beth, Eliza, Bella, Ellie or Libby. I decided to introduce myself as Eliza that way if I tell him the truth then it would feel like I was less lying to him.

"I'm Eliza" I said.

I then realized it was rude of me to not ask who he is and he probably might miss the cue.

"Who are you" I asked.

"Steven" he said.

I held out my hand. He left me hanging.

I decided to spare him. He looked at me confused.

"Whenever a new person is met there usually is a handshake involved" I explained.

He put his hand in mine and then shakes it harder than necessary.

I told him so but it didn't matter what I said because odds were he was stuck here forever or for a long enough time where he wouldn't have that much interaction.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said.

"It's nice to meet you" I said.

"You too" he said.

He then tried to get up but then fell back down. He was obviously still in pain.

I got up with struggle not that he could tell. I'm good at hiding my struggles. His pain is worse than mine.

"I'm getting water" I said.

I went to the well as quickly as I could but as usual had a setback due to a demon attack. That was a hard fight. I wanted to give up due to my lack of energy and pain. Once I arrived at the water I stayed a little longer than usual. I filled up my water bottle and then proceeded back when I got attacked by more demons. I ended up spilling almost all the water because I was taking a sip before I got attacked and hadn't had a chance to put the top back on. The water was almost empty. I was tempted to run back and risk getting my home discovered. It was hard to kill the demons with physical violence but it felt easier than it did on the way. I went back to the well and refilled my water. I proceeded back. On my way back there were no more problems luckily.

When I came back, he was still in the same position he was in when I left. I almost fell over due to my exhaustion of the amount of exercise and fighting the demons. It didn't help that I was injured to begin with when I left. I came closer in case he still felt weak to give him the water. He was talking incoherently before I handed him the water. He drank a lot in a short amount of time. Based upon his drinking rate I probably would have to go back to get water today again. I guess he is used to having more water than me due to the fact that he drank a lot so quickly. He must have been awfully thirsty while I was gone and not to mention he's hurt. But he didn't ask for more.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get back. I encountered a lot of demons" I said.

"Its fine but it would've been nice to have the water sooner" he said.

With the water he was starting to look a little bit better with his injuries. I should've iced him before I left. I saw that he had a little bit more energy due to the fact he was trying to pull of the band aids.

"Don't that fabric on your arms is called band aids and it stops your injuries from getting infected" I said.

"Oh okay" he said.

"How are you feeling" I asked.

"A little bit better" he said.

"Once you get better I can take you back to where you're staying" I said.

He was silent for a moment.

"I can't believe I forgot about my dad" he said.

I was surprised but then I remembered thinking about how Holtz planned on raising him.

"You had a fever and sometimes it's easy to loose track of your surroundings. Not to mention it's possible that the injuries might have caused you have illusions" I said.

"Are you an illusion" he asked.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Where are you hurting" I asked.

"My legs and arms" he said.

"Alright I'm going to put an ice pack on one of your arms. You are going to hold it down it down until one of your arms feels numb and then you are going to put it on the other arm." I said.

He looked unsure of my explanation.

"Its alright you can trust me" I said trying to assure him.

I knew that was kind of dumb thing to say due to the fact that it's possible in his mind I could make it worse despite the fact I've done nothing but being kind to him. I guess he figured that it couldn't be much worse when he started to hold the ice pack on the arm.

We sat there in silence. The silence was comfortable. In this silence, I noticed that he has followed my instructions.

"What am I supposed to do now" he asked.

" Now put the ice pack on one leg until it is numb and then put it on the other leg  
I said.

He followed my instructions.

"What am I supposed to do now" he asked.

"Nothing just rest. Toss me the ice pack" I said.

He tossed the ice pack back to me.

I put it away and then gave him the backpack to lean against again.

He fell asleep instantly though he was tossing and turning. His face looked scared and there was sweat. I wasn't sure if it was due to a nightmare or the fact his injuries were having side effects. It looked like he was having a nightmare. I wanted to wake him up to help him but at the same time I wanted him to rest. Resting would help him heal quicker. I was torn but I figured rest was better than none at all. I was concerned for the possibility that he wouldn't rest. I guess I was kind of shocked that he had nightmares due to the fact he has been growing up here. I decided to leave him after all I was worried about a bad reaction. It was possible he could attack me. After hours of tossing and turning I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up, he was asleep. I went to get water. While I was out, the demons came back for revenge at the well I assumed. I assumed because it was fishy that I didn't run into one on the way and this is not normal. When I got to the well, I got surrounded by ten demons before I had gotten my water. I was dehydrated. I was at a huge disadvantage. It was a long tough fight. I was ready to faint by the time I won. I got worse injuries today than I did the day before. Some of my injuries included burns from energy balls. Some of my injuries included bruises and scrapes. I probably had more though.

I barely defeated the demons. I had to result into using my powers in order to win. I usually liked to fight using physical combat or use my weapons. I chugged the water out of my water bottle. I then refilled the water for Steven. I was also tempted to orb because I didn't know what would require more energy for me to get back to my quarters. Even with my water I didn't have a lot of energy. While I was walking, I almost drank the water bottle but that would make this trip worth nothing. When I made it back to the cave, I fainted.

I woke up hours later, only to have a blur of my surroundings. I first could make out my body, I found myself in bandages for scrapes. I found myself having an icepack on my leg. My body then felt the coldness. I also found my head leaning on my backpack. It took longer for me to see more. Once I got my vision fully recovered, I noticed that Connor although he goes by Steven which is hard to hard to even think of him as that identity sitting down right next to me.

"Oh you're awake" he said.

"Yeah I just woke up" I said.

"How are you feeling" I asked?

He then started to laugh. I was about to ask about his laughter when he got himself back together.

"I can't believe your asking about my welfare when I found you in such awful condition. You had a lot of cuts and bruises. You got poisoned by a demon which had a side affect of giving you an awful fever. I was worried that I would have to cut off your arm which is where you got poisoned in order to stop the spreading because it appeared that you were on the verge of death" he said.

It was such a shock to hear that I was worse than I believed. I even said my thoughts aloud.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't have such a great condition" he asked?

"Because I couldn't afford to be weak because I had to help you and who knows what would've happened if I didn't go to the well" I said.

"I guess so but you shouldn't have gone to extreme" he said. "If I didn't its possible you would've died" I said.

"Thanks to you I'm all better only to have you be in a mess" he said.

"I'm surprised that you stayed here" I said.

"It's the least I can do and besides it's nice to have someone close to my age if not my age" he said.

"Fair point" I said.

"How old are you" he asked.

"I'm 18" I said.

"That's a little bit older than me. I'll turn eighteen in a few months" he said.

I knew that he meant if he lived long enough. I knew he would.

"Cool" I said.

How long have you been here" I asked in order to make small talk even though I knew the answer.

"My whole life" he said.

My face turned to pity but then I caught myself and then it changed to a mask. I hoped he didn't catch it.

"It's awful that you've never experienced anything else. The world is amazing but it makes it easier for you to be here without the knowledge of what you lost" I said.

"I guess so. I've only heard stories from my father of what the world is like" he said.

"The imagination can only go so far sometimes" I said.

"True" he said.

"How long have you been here" he asked. He must have forgotten he asked but this time I went specific.

"Only a few months" I said.

"What did you do to get here" he asked.

"I saved my sister" I said.

"I should've guessed" he said.

"What did you do to get here" I asked.

"I'm just a victim. My father was in danger and he escaped here" he said.

"It seems that we both don't deserve to be here but we got to make the best of it" I said.

"Yeah and I'm glad I got to be here because there isn't a limit on demons" he said.

Too bad you didn't get to experience anything better and odds were low. But maybe this is meant to happen for a reason I thought.

"I should take you back" I said.

I got up but only to fall down.

"You can hardly get up let alone walk just let me help you" he said.

"Alright" I said feeling vulnerable.

At that moment I fell asleep again because the energy to get up took me out.

That night I dreamed of Lindsey. It makes sense after all he's my most recent x boyfriend. That night I dreamed of how he met me outside of Wolfram and Hart.

_It was a dark stormy night, when I was coming to my apartment late. I was late due to the fact that I just solved a case on the other side of town near the Valley. I had to walk home because the vehicle I used got destroyed. Walking in LA took forever because I was not near my apartment and in this heat it was painful. I was wearing black yoga pants and a red camisole top. I shouldn't have worn the pants but it was more helpful for fighting the demon I had to kill. The material of the pants was very flexible which was why it was practical to wear them. _

_On my long walk home, I noticed a man with brown hair being cornered by three vampires. The guy had a huge moment of panic instead of the moment of awe and was trying to get away. The man however was hurt and couldn't really fight. It was like fate was set for me to help him after all everything is supposed to happen for a reason. I decided to try to get the vampires attention. _

"_Hey, pick on someone your own size" I said._

_My plan worked. The man was free. The vampires went after me. One went running towards me without paying attention to my stake. That was a nice and easy kill. However I lost my edge cause I showed that I knew how to kill the vampires but they also thought I wouldn't do that good in fighting. I proved the vampires wrong. I tricked the vampires and took advantage of the fact that both vampires came at me odd enough after the other member got killed by me. I jumped into the air and staked them both. It was an easy fight. _

"_Hey are you alright" I asked. _

"_Yeah I'm fine" he said. _

_With the vampires gone I noticed that the man I saved was Lindsey a man who worked at Wolfram and Hart. We both stared at each other. I was shocked. When have met before when one of his clients tried to kill Cordelia. I was silent due to the shock. _

"_What happened" I asked. _

"_I got told to go deliver this bad news to a client and I got injured. The other members left me and I was weak easy prey for the vampires" he said. _

_It was weird that Wolfram and Hart so easily gave him up but maybe it's my fault due to the fact he hasn't been able to beat me yet but I didn't dare say this thought out loud._

"_Crueler than usual" I said. _

"_Indeed it was" he said. _

"_Look I don't do this often. I'm going out on a limb for you. Here's my card if you need any help" I said while handing him my card._

"_I don't know what to say" he said. _

"_Just take it before I change my mind and your welcome" I said. The last part I said was to try to get his attention but it failed to get him to respond to thanking me. _

"_Why are you doing this" he asked. _

"_Everyone deserves the possibility of being helped or a second chance despite personal history" I said. _

_I walked away. I left him staring at the card. _

When I woke up, I was found myself in the cave. I saw Steven looking over me. It was such a surprise in a good way. It still amazes me that he is still here. It is nice because in my time here I've been so used to isolation. I was trying to figure out what to do with the development because I thought that he would've left me for his dad but then again maybe he feels obligated to help me recover. After all I helped him recover in his darkest hour. I decided that today I will try to help him get back or force him to go back and forget about me. I don't think that could happen but I had to be selfless and give him up. If I do it I wonder if he will be able to go along with it or maybe I will visit him occasionally. It didn't matter if I did because I know that it's only a matter of time before I will leave. My departure will be due to my friends or due to the powers. I just wonder what is going to happen first. I don't really care what happens first. I was content sort of being here because at least I was less bored in some ways especially now that I found that he now is here. I was caught of guard when he spoke to me.

"Good afternoon" he said.

"Good afternoon" I said.

This felt awkward because I was tired and I didn't know what to say due to the fact I am trying to figure out how I can get him to leave. I am planning on trying to figure out how to do this. I'll walk that way he will follow me. Too bad I don't know where his house is. I bet this place looks awful compared to his place but I am being much smarter because the demons don't know where I am. Oh wait I've been so zoned out I should say something.

"How are you" I asked.

"I'm doing well" he said.

"What about you" he asked.

"I feel good enough to walk" I said.

"Do you need a hand" he asked.

"I believe I'm fine" I said.

I tried to get up and luckily it worked.

I started to walk around further.

He started to follow me as if he was ready to catch me as I fell. I've experienced worse injuries than I'm dealing with currently. It isn't as intense exactly as it has been here in a hell dimension but that's to be expected. It felt as if I was moving slower than usual and the cave felt wider. After walking for what appears to be forever I finally got out of the cave.

Once I arrived outside, the light burned my eyes. It took awhile to adjust to the light. I fought to close my eyes with the struggle, however after a few minutes I could see normally again. The weather felt very hot.

After walking for miles Steven's prediction was true but I was in pain after the first few miles before the well. I fainted but luckily I fell in his arms. The falling made me realize that I felt like I belonged in his arms as cheesy and corny as it sounds.

The ironic part was that I fainted miles after passing the well which is further than I've gone. It's kind of surprising but I've been attacked by so many demons and I figured the rest of the dimension was the same. The other surprising factor of my fainting was because I've already drunk water. With my fainting, I received another dream since I've been in hell. This dream was so unique because it feels so futuristic.

**It was sunny outside I was outside in the real world with a man that was unfamiliar or was someone I already had met. The details didn't matter because I somehow knew this person. We were at this pier. I couldn't tell where it was. In this moment I felt like I had no control of what I was saying not that it mattered because it was a dream.**

"**Where is everyone" I asked.**

"**They are waiting for you" the man said. **

"**That doesn't make sense after all that went down" I said. **

"**They can be more forgiving and more risk takers than you think" he said. **

"**I know and sometimes they still surprise me but I just feel so awful" I said. **

"**You shouldn't have to feel that way because you were trying to protect them and thought you were handling the situation right" he said.**

"**I guess but it doesn't mean that things have changed" I said. **

"**Maybe so but sometimes things are just meant to be despite the odds" he said. **

"**So true and I feel like I should be thankful that you stuck around because I don't know how I would've been able to without you I said. **

"**You could've done it alone even if they didn't agree with you and I don't get how your x boyfriends left you" he said. **

"**Thanks and I'll glad that you turned things around" I said. **

"**I'm sensing a but" he said.**

"**I feel as if this in some ways is too good to be true and that you're just going to disappear" I said. **

"**I can't believe you think that because you are the most beautiful, amazing, selfless, talented women I know" he said. **

"**I guess I'm still amazed" I said. **

"**How so" he asked.**

"**The complexity of our relationship" I said. **

"**True but I guess that makes sense because we are soul bound" he said. **

"**Maybe" I said. **

"**I know that I would be able to find you if I was blind" he said. **

"**It doesn't matter if that was the case because destiny takes its own course" I said. **

"**If only I had know the truth sooner" he said. **

"**It's fine it doesn't matter because in the end everything has been alright" I said. **

"**True but we could've avoided some of the problems" he said. **

"**Knowing our lives trouble is bound to come up even if it was prevented" I said. **

"**Yeah figures our lives have always been screwed" he said. **

"**Yeah and I'm glad that we managed to find happiness" I said. **

**In the brilliant sun we kissed. **

I woke up with a gasp mainly due to my shocking revelation. Some of the lines I remembered but most I didn't sadly. It felt like it was prophetic but the future is always in motion. The future can change. The guy in my dream could change but its good that I actually was given hope somewhat. The hope doesn't matter that much because I have a short life span and besides the guy could change. The guy was hard to figure out who it was. The sun blinded my view of the guy. The guy appeared to be my age or a little older.

However was I was done collecting my thoughts I realized that I was in a place I've never been. It was in fact a house. I was currently in a bed. It felt so good. Two guys were staring at me. One of the guys was Steven and I figured the second guy was Holtz. I knew I had to make a good impression after all the first matters the most usually. Sometimes though it doesn't matter because people change and then some people you never see again.

"Hello I'm Eliza you must be Steven's father. Thanks for letting me stay but I really must get going" I said.

"Wait a second you don't have to go" Steven's father said.

"Its fine I feel like I've taken too much of your hospitality and then it doesn't help that I kept Steven from you" I said.

"Its fine you don't have to worry about hospitality especially considering it's nice to have someone else around and Steven explained everything" Steven's father said.

"Oh okay just so you know yesterday I was trying to be able to get Steven home" I said.

Steven looked shocked by my revelation and then he looked kind of upset. Apparently Steven's father took notice of his expression.

"Thanks for everything you have done. I'm Holtz" he said.

He offered his hand. We shook hands.

"No problem" I said.

"You can stay if you want" Holtz said.

Steven looked hopeful.

"I don't know but if I don't I will visit" I said.

"Alright and the offer will be open to whenever you wish to stay here permanently" Holtz said.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said.

"If you managed to bring Steven back yesterday what would you have done" Holtz asked.

"Well if I did then I still would've visited" I said.

"Why did you try to bring me back" Steven asked.

"Because I felt guilty for keeping you from you father who must have been very worried about you and I figured that I could've gotten you to come back if I managed to be able to walk back and show I was fully recovered" I said.

"It wasn't like you were a burden and besides I enjoyed being around you even though it was due to not so great circumstances" Steven said.

"That still doesn't change my thoughts after all I felt like I was being selfish by keeping you around and typically I'm not a selfish person" I said.

At that second the guys left probably to talk about me because its weird to talk about someone when they are in the room. Too bad I could hear what they were saying but it was kind of nice to be able to hear their thoughts.

"Steven I get why you were delayed" Holtz said.

"Yeah and by the way I'm sorry for not checking in sooner" Steven said.

"It's fine but try not to pull a stunt like this again" Holtz said.

"What do you think of her" Steven asked.

"She seems very nice but looks can be deceiving" Holtz said.

"I know in fact I was wary of trusting her with my life but she proved herself" Steven said.

"Yeah but maybe she has changed because she hasn't had the luxury to be picky with company" Holtz said.

"Good point but she doesn't seem to have been that way" Steven said.

"People are like a mask. It makes me wonder why she's even here. She might have done something awful" Holtz said.

"True but it doesn't matter because take you for example you just had bad circumstances occur" Steven said.

"I guess but you deserve much better than growing up in a hell dimension" Holtz said.

"Maybe but it helps that I like demon hunting" Steven said.

"Yeah but you should be able to like normal things as well and odds are you aren't going to experience them" Holtz said.

"Oh well its better not to dwell on reality" Steven said.

"Well I take what I said back maybe with her you can experience normal things" Holtz said.

" What are you going to do about her" Steven asked.

"Well I'm just going to have to hope that she is trust worthy because no matter what I say won't keep you from her. At least she's human. I am going to remain wary of her until she can prove to be fully trustworthy" Holtz said.

"I'm glad that you are accepting of her" Steven said.

"I guess being here has made me more open minded" Holtz said.

"Why did you invite her to stay here given your thoughts" Steven asked.

"Because I felt like it would've been good to keep the enemy closer but at the same time I figured it would be easier for you because I saw how upset you were at the thought of her gone" Holtz said.

"Thank you" Steven said.

"No problem and I'm going to keep an open mind when it concerns her but I doubt she is an enemy but by being here a long time has gotten me to not want to openly trust someone" Holtz said.

"It's understandable' Steven said.

"We should probably head back because we probably are appearing to be very rude" Holtz said.

I was not surprised by what was said but I plan to not act upon what I overheard. I guess I was just curious. Besides I thought the relationship between him and his father was really sweet and touching. I was cool with them consulting.

"I'm sorry if I was being rude" Holtz said.

"It's cool because especially since I'm just a stranger besides now I feel fully rested" I said.

"Alright if you have to go why don't you just stay to eat and drink something" Holtz said.

I was surprised that Steven was quiet but I guess that he was trying to make sure that his father and I got a stable friendship.

"Okay I think I'll probably just drink water and besides since I've been here I haven't had any food" I said.

Steven looked shocked at what I said.

"Why haven't you" Steven asked.

"I just haven't been hungry" I said.

"That's unhealthy of you" Holtz said.

"Yeah but it's pointless to eat if your not hungry" I said.

"I guess so" Holtz said.

"How long have you been here" Steven asked.

"I can't remember it's either been weeks or months but I can get back to you on that after I check in my journal" I said.

"Interesting" Steven said.

"Anyway did you know you were going to get here" Holtz asked.

"Well sort of" I said.

"How so" Steven asked.

"Long story" I said.

The men looked at me puzzled.

"I'll explain another time" I elaborated.

"Okay" Holtz said surprising me.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"I'll go get the refreshments" Holtz said.

I think Holtz might have left me alone with Steven due to the awkwardness and to see how he and I interact without his presence. I was cool with it. It was strange being alone with him. It reminded me of the first time I went on a date back when both of my parents got along...

_I was getting ready for my first ever date. I was super excited especially since the guy was older than me. It was a big deal for an eighth grader to be going on a date wit__h a sixth grader. It didn't hurt that I was popular and he was as well. It was okay because of the fact boys mature slower than girls. It took me awhile to get ready because I had no idea where he would be taking me or rather his parents would take us because neither one of us can drive. After debating for hours I decided to go with a black mini skirt and a white camisole top. The shoes I put on were black heals. With the outfit I of course had to have accessories. I put on a small size gold hoop earrings and a blue stone pendent on a gold chain. The necklace was stylish and had a protection charm. I decided to leave my hair down so if he wanted to put his hand in my hair he had access more easily. If I would get lucky we would kiss tonight. _

_My dates name is Kyle. I've liked him for awhile. We've hung out a few times before but it was with a crowd. Sometimes we were alone. I thought he'd never go for me due to age. Age isn't important later on but for Middle School it kind of is a big deal. He is 15 while I'm 13. _

_I also applied some make up on.. I added mascara, cover up because I hate it when my face is red and a light pink lip stick. As I was double checking my appearance, the doorbell rang. I got to the door but I didn't get there before my mom did. I was worried about the embarrassment possibility. Luckily my mom didn't get to talk to him for too long before he saw me come down the stairs. He looked amazed at me. I could tell. I couldn't tell what was said and I'm glad that I couldn't know but I was curious. I figure my mom was questioning him. Based upon his back I saw my mom do the thumbs up but it was still embarrassing. I'm surprised that my mom is doing this instead of my dad. _

"_You look nice" he said._

_Thanks" I said._

_Before much more could be said my mom grabbed the camera of this table and snapped pictures of him and me. It was embarrassing. After she was done, she let us go._

"_I'm sorry about my mom" I said._

"_No, it's cool" he said._

_I was surprised with how cool he was about it unless he was planning on telling the whole school tomorrow. It was nice but awkward at first because his mom dropped us of at the movies. His mom gave him a cell phone in case he wanted to do something else further away or if an emergency came up I figured. _

_After his mom was gone, there was no awkwardness but I was still nervous. I played it cool. We ended up seeing a romantic comedy. We had a good time I figured at least with the movie because we both laughed and it wasn't forced._

_After the movie finished, he ended up taking me to diner. Luckily the movie theater was in the mall we were in because it would've felt weird having his mom drive us again. During dinner, it was very nice. The chemistry was pretty good. I guess it was good because of the whole we've hung out alone before. I've not told my friends about that because Kyle is the most sought after guy in school. We ended up having a lot of fun and really connected despite the fact that I mostly acted ditzy. After we finished eating, Kyle called his mom and she drove us home. However before I reached the door he kissed me on the lips. It was an amazing sensation. I rang the door bell because I stupidly forget my key but luckily it was a decent hour and my parents didn't say what time I had to be home. My dad answered the door and this felt awkward because he wanted to talk to Kyle. I played a buffer role but luckily there was no harm done. After the talk, Kyle went home. _

_Kyle ended up dating me but cheated on me with other girls. He was more serious about me than I was about him oddly considering his actions. As a result of his actions, I decided to blow him off which caused him to want me more. I gave him another chance but he ended up screwing up again by sleeping with my best friend. I decided to dump him for good and move on. As a result from hurt, I never considered him a real relationship. I decided to go on random dates until I met Tyler._

I laugh aloud by accident due to my thoughts. My thoughts were ironic because of how much Angel hurt me. I know I look strange to him. His expression confirms my thoughts.

Then his expression turns to doubt. I'm guessing he's wondering about my health. I decide to explain as a form of reassurance.

"Sorry I just had a flashback because this situation reminded me of it" I said.

"What occurred" he asked?

"It's going to sound strange to you" I said.

"Try me" he said.

"Alright I was reminded of dating" I said.

"I don't understand" he said.

I had a hard time to respond because I was worried about being rude.

"You wouldn't due to your upbringing here" I said.

My fear of the rudeness was all in vain because he didn't end up responding to it if there was offense.

"If I grew up normally what would this situation be similarity to dating" he asked.

"Well in dating there comes a time when the girlfriend meets the boyfriend's parents and its like a test sort of I said.

"Oh this must be like an interrogation to you due to the circumstances we met" he said.

"Sort of" I said.

"How do you think your doing at the test" he asked.

"Okay I guess. I'm glad at how your dad has been to me especially since I can tell he doesn't fully trust me" I said.

"He does" he said.

"You don't have to lie. I can see it in his eyes" I said.

"How can you" he asked.

"Interrogation" I said.

I saw a puzzled look and one of fear. I had to clarify.

"It was just demons" I said.

"How is that the same" he asked.

"Demons and humans are pretty similar ignoring the fact that quite a bit of them want to destroy the world" I said.

"What is similar between humans and demons" he asked.

"The similarities are on the basic instincts of survival. This gets a majority of demons to be selfish. Demons fight over territory as do humans. Demons have even had civil wars due to beliefs" I said.

"I guess that makes sense" he said.

"Anyway your father's mistrust in me is completely understandable if I were in his shoes I would be weary" I said.

He seemed shocked by what I said or I moved him in some way.

Another moment of silence occurs.

Holtz shows up by this point in time.

I wonder how long he was listening in. I should've been paying more attention even though it's only Holtz because it could've been a demon.

Holtz handed me a glass of water.

I smiled. I was starting to get thirsty in the middle of my conversation with Steven.

"Thanks" I told him.

"No problem" he said.

At that moment in time, Holtz left again.

I looked at the cup. I was trying to figure out if my drink was spiked. It was hard to tell.

I wondered if he would risk spiking my drink with his son around.

I decided to take a leap of faith and drink it. I held my glass out. It wasn't that much of a leap but I had to show that I had no reason to not trust him even though I knew his opinion of me so far which was based of not knowing me very well.

I know that his opinion of me will change in time

I decided to make a toast even though I was the only one with a glass. However Holtz then returned with two cups.

That reassured me especially since the cups were filled with water.

"I would like to make a toast if that's alright" I asked.

"That's fine" Holtz said.

I raised my glass.

"The toast is to new friends" I said.

Holtz's glass clicked mine.

Steven looked confused.

Steven looked at Holtz.

It was like a silent communication.

"You are supposed to click glasses with whoever is around" I said.

Steven clicked Holtz's glass first and then hit mine.

Then I took a sip.

Steven and Holtz followed my suit.

It was nice sitting here.

"So how are you feeling" Holtz asked.

"Pretty good and thanks to you guys" I said.

The silence was our friend. I think that if this had been a normal situation then there would be less silence. The mistrust was a huge factor. If we weren't in hell maybe there would be more trust. Steven must have felt awkward because of his father's mistrust towards me.

I tried to finish as quickly as I could while enjoying the flavor of water.

Once I finished, I than thanked again and promised Steven that I'd see him again.

While I was headed back, it felt cold. Well not in the literal sense but in the metaphorical sense because I grew accustomed to company and with the knowledge of being alone. I ran into no demons. Maybe the time of day mattered but I think it was morning because it wasn't as hot even though the sun was up. I decided to walk even slower with the comfort of not having to rush due to demon attacks. By the time I reached my home, it felt so empty. I felt kind of lost. It's funny how I ended up relying on Steven. I decided to pull out my journal and write to help my feelings. After I finished, I decided to go to sleep that way I could try to make the feeling of loneliness vanish. That night I had no dreams.

When I woke up, I almost was tempted to talk to Steven when I realized he wasn't here. I feel as though I've done a good thing by letting him go. It makes me think about when I let Lindsey go. That was such a hard decision. Just because my main self is here doesn't mean I don't know what is going on or has happened with my other selves as my knowledge about Steven proved. I was just going to sit back and relax that way he can have some space. I know I need space because I might be less noble and that wouldn't help me with Holtz.

I'm not used to feeling like this but I guess it's because I'm in isolation. Isolation was okay before. I guess it's harder now knowing I have other companions. I guess the show lost was right with the whole concept of we better learn to live together or die alone or something like that. That show was truly amazing. I feel regret that I was too young to appreciate it but at least I know it now. At least I don't have the mystery as in waiting to wait for a week for the show.

I'm planning on staying here until I absolutely need water. I know it's not the best decision but I'm trying to avoid Steven so he won't guilt trip me or better yet convince me to live with him and his father. If I lived there the trust would be built sooner but I can't right now. I feel as if I haven't earned my place there yet even though I know Steven would protest if he knew my thoughts. I plan on never telling him my thoughts of possibly being unworthy. I think worthiness requires time and I feel that I haven't got that yet because I feel my actions kind of were selfish of me even though I was trying to do the right thing until I got hurt. He was better with me because I have some good supplies. By now my ice pack is probably warm. I freeze it with my powers which can last for weeks. That's why the ice pack worked properly. I guess I can suck of it or suck of pieces of ice I make out of my hands but I like walking around and getting exercise.

That day I just sat around and practiced the use of my powers. Its not like I could write that down but I could write in my journal that I practiced spells out of boredom. After all anything is possible here for the journal for the council to perhaps see since I've been gone for a long time it seems. Time seems even worse with companions oddly enough.

I feel so conflicted on what to do and how to react on what to do with the knowledge that I have companions. It's a complete shocker….not. I tend to over think things. I am currently trying to figure out what to do with my life. I am on the verge to keep my body as if glued to the ground because I think my body will speak for itself and go to him. I decided to write in my journal to pass time and then purposely go to sleep. Purposefully following to sleep took awhile. The following days were similar. I decided that I might as well go inside my own head in order to figure out what to do.

In my own head, I figured that going away was good especially since I knew I'd be gone soon. My time would be at most another year. I couldn't get too attached since they might stay here forever but odds are they are going to escape as well. I'm tired of trying to fight the knowledge of the future and the fact that I am staying away. It's hard to be the bigger person. So far I'm doing better than Angel but at this rate I can't see how he did it. I guess it's easier being around society instead of trapped in a hell dimension with the only company of evil demons. Believe me I've looked for a nice one here once and there was no such luck. I figured out that I should visit in a few more days that way it wasn't too soon.

In the meantime I decided to do yoga that way I wouldn't be as restless. It was quite relaxing and got rid of that energy. I also became thirstier with the yoga added to my regular routine as of the last few days. My water ran out quicker than I thought. The following day I planned to get some water. The said day, I decided to go walk around my home first so my feet feel less numb and have more of an advantage for fighting. I decided to also stretch. After I finished, I felt ready to go gather more water.

On my way to get water, I luckily ran into no demons. I figured I was either too early or there was more action ahead. This walk was kind of creepy. It also was a little foggy but the fog felt refreshing. I haven't experienced fog since I arrived here. I wonder if Steven has. I bet he might not remember. I know Holtz would. I should ask to figure out the explanation to see if it is a danger or not.

The walk seemed to be longer than I remembered but I guess it hasn't helped with the stillness the past few days. After what seemed like more miles than usual, I found the well. At the well, a fight was occurring. I figured it was probably Steven. I decided to join in the fight. However it was hard to keep up with the fight due to the consistency of the demons moving into the fog and out. Steven and I were a great team though despite the challenge. After many minutes, Steven and I destroyed a majority of the demons. I killed the demons with the use of my sword but before I killed a lot of the demons I weakened the demons with the use of physical combat. Steven killed them with his crossbow and used physical combat to weaken the demons. A few demons remained but before I could get started on the demons, they fled away. The demons in that moment reminded me of Spike when he was evil because he would run away from a fight when he knew he wasn't going to win. Very few demons run away from a fight that they will not win. Steven at this point in time noticed me.

"Fancy seeing you here" Steven said.

"What can I say, I just couldn't stay away" I said.

"You haven't been here in awhile" Steven said.

"How do you know" I asked.

"Just came to look for you and besides I come here mainly for demon battles" Steven said.

"Ah okay and that's suicidal" I said.

"You wouldn't get it" Steven said.

I sighed.

"I get it more than you think after all the rush of a fight nothing beats the feeling of fighting for your life" I said.

"Yeah I guess but it's not like I'm a good spokes model because this is practically all I'm accustomed to" Steven said.

"True" I said.

"Anyway why haven't you been around lately" Steven asked.

"Its complex" I said.

"Would you elaborate" Steven asked.

"I'm not going to say much but I had this inner conflict" I said.

"Oh okay" Steven said.

Steven looked puzzled.

I don't want to tell him the whole details.

"You've been avoiding me" Steven said.

I'm amazed that Steven figured that out sense he hasn't had much experience with social cues. I wasn't sure if I should start with sarcasm but I decided to.

"Thanks captain obvious" I said sarcastically.

Steven looked once again lost.

"It's an expression" I said.

"Okay" Steven said.

There was silence because I was hoping I distracted Steven with the expression. However I had no such luck arriving. I could tell by his farcical expression.

"Why have you been avoiding me" Steven asked.

"I'd rather not say and its part of the conflict I dealt with" I said.

"Alright" Steven said.

I was amazed that he wasn't prying and relieved that he wasn't prying.

"In fact I was hoping I wouldn't run into you here and that's why I've been reluctant to leave my living quarters" I said.

"If you think that this is bad I was getting close to coming to your living quarters" Steven said.

"I guess so" I said.

"Normally I wouldn't be hanging as much around the well even though I like demon hunting because my father and I have this bucket that keeps water for days" Steven said.

"Interesting" I said.

I decided to fill up my water bottle as a form of distraction.

"You never intended to keep that promise did you" Steven asked.

"I honestly don't know I just need space" I said.

"How about you come over and then you won't have to worry about running into me" Steven said.

"That's a fair compromise" I said.

I could tell he was disappointed with what I've been saying but what can I do. I won't lie to him or promise anything that I can't keep. The promises are harder because I don't know if I'll have anymore conflict.

Steven led me back to his house. The walk there was very close to the well.

Once we arrived at the house, I decided to look at the outside appearance more closely because last time I didn't notice. The house was pretty small from the outside but appearances can be deceiving. There was a porch with two rocking chairs. The house had six windows. The wood was in multiple layers. I think it was done that way in case the wood would get rotten. The layout was mostly simple and despite that fact it looked amazing. That perspective might not mean much because I've been living in a cave but oh well.

Steven caught me staring.

"What do you think" he asked.

"It's pretty impressive" I said.

"It took a while to be built and it didn't help that I was a baby when this got built" he said.

"Fair point" I said.

I looked around trying to figure out where the wood came from.

"Behind this house are trees" he said.

"Helpful" I said.

"Would you like to come inside" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"You do realize that if I was a vampire that inviting me in was a bad plan" I said.

"I guess you never can tell" he said.

"That's why I tend to do no verbal invites" I said.

"Understandable" he said.

Steven decided to guide me into a sitting room. We just sat in two chairs. The dialogue continued from where we left off.

"Though I doubt any vampires are here even though this is a hell dimension due to the heat" I said.

"True unless there is a different breed" he said.

"I haven't come across any vampires" I said.

"Well if it helps I haven't either" he said.

"You never know if…." I started to say but I got interrupted.

"I thought I heard voices" Holtz said.

Holtz was in a room across. I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings.

All was silent. It was a shock for me because I tend to be really good at social situations.

"By all means just ignore I'm here and continue on" Holtz said.

I just recovered.

"It's okay I forgot what I was saying and it's good to see you again sir" I said.

"You don't have to be so formal" Holtz said.

"Alright then what do you suppose I call you" I asked.

He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"Daniel" Holtz said.

"Alright I'll try to do that but it will take awhile to get used to" I said.

"Its fine" Holtz said.

"I'm sorry Steven for a split second forgetting you were here" I said.

"It's fine" Steven said.

"No its not okay because that was kind of rude of me and I'm sorry" I said.

"If you say so" Steven said.

"Alright next time something like this occurs feel free to join in the conversation" I said.

"How will I know when to" Steven asked.

"You don't know but its fine not knowing" I said.

"It just comes with practice" Holtz said.

I was surprised at how Holtz was treating me more open minded whether he realized the difference between this time and last. I guess the space really has improved my value or is it worth.

"It's just like anything else" I said.

"I'm surprised that you have lasted this long being here" Holtz said.

"From the glance I saw she is really good at self defense" Steven said.

"Its cool I get that a lot which is why demons underestimate me and is partially a result of why I have lasted as long as I have" I said.

"Was the time before or post being here" Holtz asked.

"Actually it was before" I said.

"What are you" Steven asked.

"A demon hunter" I replied.

Holtz looked at me with a new perspective. I think I saw respect in his eyes.

"How long" Holtz asked.

"This is my eighth year of being a demon hunter" I replied.

"When did you begin" Steven asked.

"At the age of ten" I replied.

Holtz's eyes were wide with shock.

"Why did you start" Holtz asked.

"I discovered by accident and from then wanted to hunt them down" I said.

"Was it for revenge" Steven asked.

"Oh no it was purely because I like to help people" I replied.

Was that a look of awe in Holtz's eyes? Or was I imagining it.

"I'm shocked that you did this at such an early age" Holtz said.

"What can I say I was curious and found pleasure in demon hunting" I said.

"Why were you curious" Holtz asked.

Oops I built myself a hole.

"Look I have never told anyone this fact. I was adopted" I said.

"Why is that detail important" Steven asked.

"It is important because I am not normal which got me to wonder who my parents are" I said.

"Do you know" Holtz asked.

"No I don't and it doesn't help that I'm the first hybrid I guess" I replied.

"Why do you guess" Steven asked.

"I have powers and I don't know my origins for some of my powers which contradict themselves" I said.

Holtz and Steven looked at me like I had another head.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you" I muttered.

"How is that possible" Holtz asked.

"Anything is possible I've learned in this line of work and as a result nothing really surprises me anymore" I said.

"Makes sense" Holtz said.

"I'm surprised that you aren't that way father" Steven said.

"Well maybe I've seen less than she has" Holtz said.

"Fair point" Steven said.

"What are your powers" Holtz asked.

"I don't feel like sharing them all" I replied.

"Why not" Steven asked.

"Because I don't know them all and some I can't control to this day" I said.

"What can you do" Holtz asked.

"A lot" I said on purpose to avoid answering.

"Do you want me to demonstrate, explain or do both" I asked.

"Demonstrate then explain" Steven said.

"Alright but if some don't work it's because I have not tried them here" I said.

I closed my eyes to focus. I decided to orb first. I normally don't shut my eyes first but I wasn't sure how it would work out here.

I opened my eyes and then my body disappeared in my blue orbs.

I appeared at the outside of the house. I knocked on the door.

Steven and Holtz looked surprised to see me there.

"Hey, are you going to be standing there all day or let me inside" I said.

Steven and Holtz moved.

We walked back to the sitting room.

"So what was that called" Steven asked.

"Its called orbing and it basically is teleportation" I said.

"What's the difference between them" Holtz asked.

"Typically in order to orb a person has to be dead" I said.

"Are you dead" Steven asked.

I laughed.

Steven and Holtz looked like I had another head or something.

"No I'm alive but people who orb are typically called whitelighters" I said.

"Are you a whitelighter" Holtz asked.

"Not fully I'm only part I suspect" I said.

"What are whitelighters" Steven asked.

"There like guardian angels and they are given charges to watch over" I said.

"Alright but who gets to become them" Holtz said.

"Well it would be a champion of good, in some cases a good person whose not involved in the supernatural and witches" I said.

"It's hard to think of witches as good" Steven said.

I hit myself in the head.

"What's wrong" Steven asked.

"Witches are people and you seem to see so much in black and white" I said.

"Why don't you" Steven asked.

"Because I've been around exceptions" I said.

"What exceptions" Steven asked.

"It doesn't matter" I said.

"Anyway how would you feel if you were a witch" I asked.

"I would kill myself first" Steven said.

"Be serious" I said.

"Alright I guess I would feel upset or annoyed with the prejudice" Steven said.

"See" I said.

I decided to leave out I was a witch for now.

"Do you know any witches" Holtz asked.

"Yeah I do and they are good people who are trying to help the world" I said.

It looked like Steven was going to start an argument.

"Let's move on" Holtz said.

"Fair enough" I said.

"Show another power" Steven said.

I decided that I was going to show them telekinesis.

I looked around the room. I saw a pillow. I decided to use that object.

I put my hand up and flicked my wrist which caused the pillow to hit Steven.

Holtz and I start laughing.

"Impressive" Holtz said.

"Thanks" I said.

"What's it called" Steven asked who was scowling.

"Telekinesis which is the ability to move objects with your mind" I said.

"It didn't look like you used your mind" Steven said.

"Oh you just be quiet" I said.

Steven started laughing.

"What might I ask is very amusing" Holtz asked.

I cracked up a little because I was reminded of Giles who I miss a lot.

"Nothing" Steven said.

"It's something" I said.

"Alright you caught me and the whole trick was awesome" Steven said.

"He totally deserved that" Holtz whispered in my ear.

"Thanks come again any time" I joked.

"Are you done" Steven asked.

"Not even close" I said.

"Alright let's see it then" Steven said.

I decided to be mean again.

I shot my hand at the ground where Steven was standing.

"What happened" Holtz asked.

"You'll see" I said.

The moment happened sooner than I thought. Steven stepped back and slipped.

Holtz laughed.

I guess showing my powers is losing him up.

"Alright I'm sorry" Steven said.

Steven tried to get up only to slip again.

"Am I done being punished" Steven asked.

I debated for a few moments.

"Na not yet just you wait for the grand finale" I joked.

Steven managed to get up and tried to run only to slip.

"I'm kidding" I said.

"What is that ability called" Holtz asked.

"Cryokinesis which is the ability to freeze objects and this Steven is how I helped healed you with my ice pack" I said.

"Very handy" Holtz said.

"Yeah it is" I said.

"What are you going to do next" Steven said.

"Steven you'll like this one" I said.

I got my hand out and allowed fire to come where Steven was standing. I decided to poor some of my water on the flames the melted away the ice.

"Sorry I messed up your floor sir" I said.

"It's worth it for this entertainment and calling me sir makes me feel old" Holtz said.

"How does it feel to be able to move again" I teased Steven who left his spot immediately.

"Wonderful thanks to you" Steven said.

I noticed Steven was hurt.

I put my hand on Steven's wound when he tries to pull away.

"It's fine I'm done messing with you" I reassured him.

Steven stopped trying to pull way and a bright yellow light erupted from my hand.

"Take a look" I said.

"I would if I could" Steven said.

The injury was on a weird angle of his leg.

"Daniel why don't you tell Steven what you see" I said pointing to the spot I healed.

"There is nothing there" Holtz said confused.

"Actually there was an injury there and as you can see I have the ability to heal which comes from being part whitelighter" I said.

"Can whitelighter's die" Steven asked.

"Yeah just like anything else. We die from these poisonous arrows to us that are used by darklighters and I know that is such a lame name" I said.

"I'm shocked to hear this" Steven said.

"I guess it's a balance aspect and the poison will take in after a few hours" I said.

"Can you save yourself" Holtz asked.

"No we can't only another whitelighter or if the whitelighter's power's gets traded by a witches in order to get the life saved and the power exchange would only be temporarily" I said.

"Has a witch ever done that" Steven asked.

"One has as far as I'm aware of" I said.

"Are whitelighter's part of witches lives" Holtz asked.

"To a degree but I don't know if it's changed anymore and they first get integrated into their life somehow. Then the secret gets told" I said.

"Why do you not know the changes" Holtz asked.

"Because I'm not involved with the elders who are the bosses of the whitelighter's" I said.

"Is their much of a difference for an elder and a whitelighter" Steven asked.

"Not much elder's are more global looking on and have more powers" I said.

"Do you know the power's Steven asked.

"No, I don't" I said.

"Do you have any more powers" Holtz asked.

"Yeah and for one I'm going to be outside to demonstrate" I said.

I decided to get my evil power over with.

I go outside and see a demon coming towards us.

I life my hand up and shot an energy ball which killed the demon instantly.

"What was that" Steven asked.

"An energy ball which comes from a demon descent" I said.

All was in shock.

"I'm not evil" I said.

There was more silence.

"I get why you were defensive on witches" Steven said.

"Why do you think you have this power" Holtz asked.

"It might have been a result of being affect by possession" I said.

"What" Steven said.

"Well it may be possible that my biological mother was possessed by a demon of some sort when she gave birth to me" I said.

"How is it possible" Holtz asked.

"Well possession can be quite common actually it occurs usually by being attacked by a creature or a demon" I said.

"How long does it last" Steven asked.

"Depends on how far deep the person goes" I said.

"What do you mean" Holtz asked.

I was surprised by these questions somewhat from Holtz because he's a demon hunter but I guess because he originally was from the past that he didn't experience this type of stuff.

"If a person possessed kills a person then it's almost impossible to get the person back" I said.

"No pressure there" Holtz said with a hint of sarcasm.

"How can you get the person back" Steven asked.

"It depends on the creature or demon because each one has its own spell for dispossession" I said.

"Do you know how to" Holtz asked.

"I do for a lot of possessions but not for all of them" I said.

"Are you a witch" Steven asked.

"That's not the right term" I said.

"What is it" Holtz asked.

"I'm a Wicca" I said.

"What's the difference" Steven asked.

"Wicca's have gods and witches don't" I said.

"Neat" Steven said.

"Yeah and I'm also a witch" I said.

"Why didn't you say so when I asked" Steven asked.

"Because I'm mainly affiliated with being a Wicca" I said.

"Oh okay" Steven said.

"Do you have any other powers" Holtz asked.

"Yeah but I don't feel like telling or demonstrating currently" I said.

"Why not" Steven asked.

"Because I feel like I'm on a showcase" I said.

"Oh okay" Steven said.

I missed the humor that I was accustomed to. I bet Xander would've done an amusing comment to what I said.

Soon Holtz and Steven would get used to me and maybe become less serious and have more sarcasm.

"Will you show" Holtz asked.

"Maybe one day but I should get going" I said.

I got up.

"Wait" Steven said.

"What for" I asked.

"You should have a glass of water before you leave" Steven said.

I sat back down.

Holtz and Steven left to get me water. It's funny how both of them left at the same time. They are very bad at gossiping about me when I'm here. I could hear the discussion.

"What do you think of her" Steven asked.

Interesting question because that's what was asked last time.

"She is truly an enigma" Holtz said.

"In a good way right" Steven asked.

"I would say so but sometimes I wonder what she is hiding but I'm glad she's more foreword with information" Holtz said.

"I guess but maybe that's her personality or has happened due to her experience of demon hunting" Steven said.

"Maybe so. I guess that's how demon hunters can seem to other people or even to each other I haven't really thought about it" Holtz said.

"See I'm right" Steven said.

He's becoming somewhat more like me what with his randomness.

"With what" Holtz asked.

"That she's good" Steven replied.

I shock my head. He should've done the I told you so.

I could see that Holtz also shock his head.

"What" Steven asked.

"In this type of situation people usually go with the I told you so" Holtz said.

"Fine I told you so" Steven said.

Steven sometimes is so ignorant of sayings and I'm going to try to catch him up.

Holtz broke a small smile.

"Anyway I guess you are right I've felt lighter around her but I'm still going to be a little cautious" Holtz said.

"She's great company" Steven said.

"Yeah and her knowledge of demons is so impressive" Holtz said.

"Yeah but that makes me wonder what she's really seen" Steven said.

"Sometimes it feels as if her eyes are older than she's supposed to be" Holtz said.

"I haven't noticed that" Steven said.

"I guess it's easier not to for you because despite the fact that you've been growing up here you are quite innocent in a lot of ways" Holtz said.

"Do you think she's innocent" Steven asked.

"I can't tell it's like her eyes are mostly guarded but every now and then they show something" Holtz said.

"What do the eyes show you" Steven asked.

"That she still has hope and she has endured a lot of sadness" Holtz said.

Holtz is pretty good at reading people and I wonder if it's in his blood to read people.

"What is earth like now" Steven asked.

I could tell he was speaking of present day.

"It's a lot different than it used to be but I thought we've talked about this" Holtz said.

"I know we have but I wonder what the people are like" Steven asked.

"Well girl's are less conservative than in my day and quite a bit of them end up pregnant during high school which is a pity because women have equal rights as men when in my day women couldn't even go to school" Holtz said.

"I guess clothing is okay and I guess it makes sense because of the outfit's girl's wear but your right it is a shame" Steven said.

"Yeah and we should probably get going on the drink" Holtz said.

"Right" Steven said.

However Steven ended up coming back and sat with me. He said that he had to go to the restroom as an excuse.

Holtz showed up a moment later with the water for me.

"Geese it takes this long to get water I teased.

What took you" I playfully asked.

Holtz didn't respond. He got awkward.

"I was just messing with you" I said.

"Oh okay" Holtz said.

Holtz went back the kitchen and got two more cups of water.

I wasn't sure of what to say to Steven. It didn't matter because Steven didn't try to start talking to me. Maybe he didn't because Holtz was shortly going to return.

When Holtz came back with the water for him and Steven, we were just sitting in comfortable silence.

After about thirty minutes I finished my water. I left my water on the table.

I got up.

"Thanks for inviting me Steven" I said.

"No problem" Steven said.

"It was good to see you guys and we probably will see each other again soon" I said.

"It was nice to having you here" Holtz said.

"Come back and visit soon" Holtz and Steven said simultaneously.

"I will" I said.

I walked towards the front door with the addition of Holtz and Steven.

I exited once I arrived at the front door.

I waved goodbye.

Steven waved goodbye.

Holtz waved goodbye.

I looked at the house while I was walking away. I know it was dangerous but I couldn't help it. Luckily on my way home, I ran into no demons. Once I arrived back, I wrote in my journal and then fell asleep.

Over the next couple of weeks I visited Holtz and Steven. I visited every couple of days. Sometimes I was around their house more then my quarters. Holtz was really starting to warm up to me. He's been laughing more and been starting more jokes. I think I've brought life back. He's even beginning to insist that I should stay to eat dinner. It's still strange that I haven't even eaten food yet but I don't care. I haven't been hungry and I didn't see the point in eating if I wasn't hungry. Steven has been starting to act more like his age. Steven started becoming more relaxed and started having more fun by taking pleasure in doing other activities besides demon hunting.

One activity he really started to enjoy was cards. He only got to enjoy the activity because I decided to one day while I was here wash my current outfit. I decided to search for what to wear. I decided to put on a pair of jeans and a black camisole top. I felt something inside my jean pocket and I found a deck of cards. I didn't even know I had one. Luckily the deck was complete. Anyway Steven enjoyed playing rummy, solitaire, spades, bs and poker. We of course for spades couldn't play by the real roles so I changed them. Holtz liked playing the same games. The cards were a good ice breaker at times.

Another activity Steven took pleasure of was listening to music. I introduced him to. With the music, I taught him how to dance with the help of Holtz. Holtz even taught me because I wasn't as great in the old fashioned. Holtz taught more old fashioned dances like the Waltz. I taught Steven more of the modern day clubbing style. Steven even started to pick up singing. I decided to show him my voice. His voice and mine went really well together. We usually sang songs that spoke to us.

Sometimes we did other activities. Sometimes we played tag. Sometimes we watched TV. I had only two shows on my ipod I knew he could like. I showed him Lost and 24. He ended up liking the shows. We sometimes did a marathon but most days we just watched an episode or two. I'm glad that he is somewhat getting to be a normal teenager. Sometimes I have a hard time thinking of myself as a teenager because of how fast I've had to grow up.

As of lately, sometimes I've been ending up crashing here for the night. If I did I left early usually that way I could avoid demon traffic even though I liked to fight demons. I knew it was a matter of time before I would permanently stay here. I haven't been asked to stay here since day one. I also didn't want to intrude too much but I knew that my fate was inevitable to stay here permanently.

Today I decided to visit. It's been three days since I last did. I either go two days. I started walking towards the home. I could walk there blind if I had to because I'm that familiar with it. The only problem with that logic is the demons but it doesn't matter because that won't happen after all I can put up a shield if necessary. I walked towards the house in about an hour I'd guess. Time is a hard concept here because the only way to tell is according to the sun if it's up or down. I knocked on the house even though I could just barge in. Steven answered the door.

"You know you don't have to knock" Steven said.

"I know but it just doesn't feel right" I said.

However in my distraction with Steven I didn't notice Holtz sneak up behind me and blindfold me.

"You'll pay for that trick" I said.

"I'm so scared" Holtz said sarcastically.

I got ready to try to fire an energy ball that I conjured in my hand but I released it because I didn't want to try to use my power when I was blind. I've done it before but I had to.

After walking a little bit, I got my blindfold released. Holtz was no longer behind me. Steven was though.

I was standing in front of a door. I opened the door.

The room was pretty nice. I have seen this room before but it was different than I remembered it being. Last time the room was pretty bare.

Looking at the room I smiled.

The room now was incredible consider I'm here in hell. I really appreciated it. It was blue which my favorite color is. It had a good impressive old fashioned looking bed that was hand carved. There also was a desk which was hand carved. There also was a small closet. The small closet looked as if it was my space for my weapons. It looks as if I don't have to use the extension spell anymore but I decided to keep it on my bag. There also was a lose chair and I had my own bathroom.

"This is your room" Holtz said who came up behind me.

"Thanks so much" I said.

I gave a hug to both of them.

"We figured that since you come by almost all the time you deserve your own room even if you decide to not live here permanently" Steven said.

"Actually about that I'm ready to move in" I said.

"Really" Steven said.

"Yeah I was thinking about it yesterday even before this room got remodeled" I said.

"Awesome" Steven said.

"How did you remodel this room" I asked.

"Remember when you helped remodel a little by adding color" Holtz said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well I used the same spell to do your room and I transformed a meal into the comfy chair and the bathroom" Holtz said.

I was so impressed and shocked especially since I know Holtz and Steven aren't crazy about magic. With my presence, Holtz and Steven have begun to see the supernatural as not just in black and white.

"I helped to" Steven said.

"Thanks you so much this is really incredible you shouldn't have" I said.

"It was no trouble really" Steven said.

"How long did it take you" I asked.

"A few weeks" Holtz said.

"It all makes sense now why you wouldn't let me come back this way" I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure us out" Holtz said.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention that much" I said.

Steven pretended to make a call.

"Doctor I think we need to get her checked out she seems that have been less observant I think something's wrong" Steven said.

I laughed at his antics.

Holtz and Steven left me a few moments later. I guess they wanted to give me privacy.

During the next couple of months, I was reminded of being at the charmed one's home because this house has gotten attacked by demons a few times inside the house. Each time I've fixed the damage. I also added two more bathrooms with a spell.

I also decided to help improve Steven's fighting techniques. I did some similar ways that I learned. I also used a conjuring spell to make a target board for Steven to practice. I also got him to do some more conditioning like running laps. The laps were either done by time or numbers. I also got him to do ice climbers, push-ups and sit-ups. I also got him to stretch and do yoga. Sometimes I felt like I was a boot camp instructor but I tried not to be too strict. It took a couple weeks for Steven to be able to complete the warm up exercises without feeling too exhausted. After he got passed the warm up stage, I got him to then start sparing me after the warm up.

Steven took awhile to get used to sparing me. I used multiple tactics against him. I never stuck to one style. Sometimes I mixed my multiple tactics into one spare. Sometimes I used my powers or spells. Sometimes I taunted or said sexual comments to distract him and test his ability to keep in control of his body when emotions affect him. Each time we spared he started to last longer, he rarely beat me. He started to try to distract me using the same tactics but I didn't give him that much of a reaction and throw taunts, insults or sexual comments right back. We could spare for two hours. Holtz sometimes watched us. After awhile of getting used to sparing me, Steven decided to hunt demons as well in the day. I came with him. We worked as a great team. It would appear as if we had been fighting side by side for years when it's only been months.

I made sure that we also did a routine where we would do sparing, warm ups, cards, dance, watch TV, and demons hunt. Thrown in there was the occasional water duty. The order wasn't always the same. Holtz joined us for cards, dancing and TV. We also often shared stories during dinner. Holtz started to tell me his past. I was tempted to tell him more of my past but I couldn't fully because I wasn't sure if it was my place to tell. I began to feel guilty. Holtz let his guard down around me after awhile. Once he did, I was relieved because I didn't feel awkward anymore. I then began to think of the possibilities if they were in limbo with me. It would've been awesome. Too bad they weren't with me while I was in limbo.

Due to my guilt, I almost got tempted to just tell Holtz but I couldn't because it wouldn't be fair to Steven. I tried to be equal with them. Things were becoming quiet. I knew this wasn't good or something was coming. I was sleeping when it happened. I felt a pull against my body. Maybe it's the war. I had a dream that would change everything.

**I was in a house of some kind. I realized it was the house I share with Holtz and Steven. I was alone or so I thought. My back started to feel tense. **

"**It's now or never" I muttered.**

**I put down a piece of grass and began to bless it.**

**Once I finished, I started to make a circle on the ground. **

"**To leave this place take them back home, so they can go fulfill the revenge they seek which will allow them to roam" I said.**

**Out of nowhere a portal appears.**

I woke up in a gasp.

So that was coming. I knew that there time here wasn't going to be that much longer. I debated on telling them but I decided to be selfish and hold it in for a few more days. Steven finished watching the last few episodes of Lost and 24 as far as TV is concerned in the routine. After I finished the day things I moved to the dining room and sat down. Holtz was already sitting down here.

"You've been awfully quiet" Holtz pointed out.

"What can I say I've had a lot on my mind" I said.

"What is" Holtz asked.

I avoided the question.

"What if it was possible you could go back" I said.

"I'd like to complete my revenge despite what you say about him now" Holtz said.

I told him of how much Angel has changed. I told him how he's been helping people.

"I understand. In fact I know where he is" I said.

"Where is he" Holtz asked.

"Like it matters" I said.

"Why do you say that like that" Holtz asked.

"You know perfectly well as I do that if it was possible to get back you would be near Steven who wants to kill his biological father despite the fact that it wasn't the man who messed up your family" I said.

"True. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself" Holtz said.

"What can I say I have good insight" I said.

"What is the answer" Holtz asked.

I knew Steven was getting water at the moment. I don't know what he would do even though he sees less in black and white.

"San Francisco" I said.

"If only I had left LA" Holtz said.

"Oh well what can you do after all its better not to dwell on the past" I said.

"Good point" Holtz said.

"I know I've been really reluctant to tell you about my past but that's because it's complicated and I don't know how much I can tell you" I said.

"How so" Holtz asked.

"It just is as lame as that sounds. If I told you then it wouldn't be fair to Steven besides it doesn't matter now" I said.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter now" Holtz asked.

"I know how to leave here" I said.

"Since when" Holtz asked.

"I found out how to leave a few days ago in a dream" I said.

I have told Holtz and Steven about the reliance of my dreams usually. Holtz was excited about the possibility I could tell.

"When do you want to leave" Holtz asked.

I smiled sadly not that Holtz could tell because I can hide my type of smiles.

"Probably tomorrow" I said.

"When are you planning on telling Steven" Holtz asked.

"When he gets back" I said.

Holtz and I sat in silence.

Steven came in a few minutes later. I could tell because I heard the door open.

I felt so nervous about telling him. I guess I was more nervous because I knew that it meant that I would be without him. I guess I was also nervous because I have been waiting for a bit.

"Hey, welcome back" I said.

"Thanks and by the way I could've used your help" Steven said.

"Were there a lot of demons" I asked.

"Yeah there were and there were more than usual" Steven said.

"Oh crap" I said by accident.

"What" Steven said.

"I was afraid of this" I said.

I was so acting like Angel being cryptic guy when we first met.

"Why" Steven said.

"Because it's in the air. I think the demons know what's going to happen" I said.

"It seems I've missed a lot" Steven said.

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"What's going on" Steven asked.

"I found out how to get back" I said.

"I thought that was impossible" Steven said.

"Nothing is impossible but it's hard to get out of here and in here" I said.

"When did you find out" Steven asked.

"A few days ago" I said.

"Why didn't you say it then" Steven asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you" I said.

"Did Holtz know" Steven asked.

"I only told him a moment before you came back" I said.

"That makes me feel a little better" Steven said.

"That's a good relief" I said.

I'm hoping he doesn't ask me about the line I said about not knowing how to tell him. I think he might have caught it or wants to wait until later.

"When are we leaving" Steven asked.

"Tomorrow" I said.

"I should go rest" I said.

"Goodnight" Steven said.

"Sleep well Steven" I said.

I was relieved he didn't push me further.

That night I was tossing and turning. I was feeling sad about tomorrow. Before I knew it the next day came. I was anxious. We had enough water to last me through before I'm going. I decided to get ready for the day in order to kill time or delay it.

Once I got out of my room, I moved to the dining room. I saw Steven mediating. I saw Holtz just reading a book. I didn't want to disturb them but they were so into their own world luckily.

I just sat there staring into space. I hope I don't screw up today.

I must have gotten so zoned out because the next thing I knew I got hit by water. I noticed it was Steven. I smiled. I decide to hit him back because that made me forget that he was going to be gone in a few hours. A water war broke but I refilled my cup as I did with his cup. With the water war, I became more relaxed. However after awhile, we got sick of skirting water at each other.

I felt confident. I knew I could do the spell correctly. I wanted to do it before I lost my nerve. I took them a little bit in front of the house. I knew it was risky but it could only work here.

I decided to go to the back of the yard to get that piece of grass I have to bless. It didn't matter which piece I got. I quickly returned. I know I should've done that earlier but what is done is done.

I then started to make the circle.

"It's now or never" I said.

"Alright" Holtz said.

"Are you ready" I asked.

"Why are you asking" Steven said.

I ignored his question.

"Is this by what you meant when you didn't know how to tell me" Steven asked.

I ignored him because I was worried about cracking.

"I don't know how to say goodbye" I said.

Steven looked at me like I had another

"I can't come" I said.

"What" Steven asked shocked.

"It's part of the ritual" I said.

"That's not fair there has to be another way" Steven said.

Steven tried to erase the circle.

"Stop" I said.

I grabbed Steven in order to stop him.

"You're lucky that it isn't blood a lot of the rituals are" I said.

That calmed Steven a bit.

"There has to be another way" Steven said.

"Don't you get it there is only one way" I said.

"But" Steven said.

"It's a one way door to get out and I'm the only one who can send you back" I said.

"But what about you" Steven asked.

"I can delay time and besides someone has to stay behind the ritual only works that way" I said.

"No I won't let you" Steven said.

"You can and you will" I said.

"My father can do it" Steven said.

I was shocked by this declaration.

"No he can't because then he won't be able to come back and you deserve to be with him" I said.

"No buts" I said.

I was close to crying.

Steven had to keep arguing

"You have your whole life ahead of you" Steven said.

"I don't have a long life span" I said.

"So at least you can try to keep fighting isn't that what its like being a hero" Steven said.

"Yeah" I said.

"But your being against being strong which is fighting it is hard and it's painful and its something that is done every day" Steven said.

I was being reminded of Angel when I tried to convince him to not let himself burn.

"I know but there are things you can't count on" I said.

"I don't understand" Steven said.

"Its for the greater good and maybe we will meet in the next life" I said.

I decided to say the spell.

"To leave this place take them back home, so they can go fulfill the revenge they seek which will allow them to roam" I said.

A portal opened.

A demon came running towards it and went inside.

"But" Steven said.

Lots of demons started coming.

This felt oddly like a lover's type of scene.

"Just go I'll hold it off" I said.

"Thanks for all you've done" Holt said.

"I'll miss you'll" I said.

I hugged them both before I came into the chaos of fighting.

Steven hesitated and took one last look at me before he went inside.

The portal was getting smaller very quickly.

Holtz then went in but he landed somewhere else.

Luckily Holtz managed to make it through before the portal closed.

Tears that were threatening to fall earlier not that anyone could tell finally came out.

The demons kept on coming even though the portal was closed.

I took on around a hundred before I started to feel exhausted. I also continued crying more properly now that I had time. I went inside the cabin. I grabbed my packed back pack for show. I lied on the bed. I felt myself drift away. The pain become gone and it became very light. All I knew was happiness because I was in heaven after the long struggle.


	13. Chapter 12:San Francisco

Chapter 12: San Francisco

It was cold and dark outside. Tonight we were celebrating our great accomplishments at P3. P3 stands for power of three and Piper own the club. P3 is an amazing night club here. Among us celebrating was Cole Phoebe's boyfriend who is a demon.

Cole I somewhat approve of. I get it more than her sisters Prue and Piper. I guess I get it more because I can easily relate. I can relate because of Angel. Phoebe probably will end up like me. Forbidden love happens to me quite often and I know it will continue to happen. But as of the moment I am content. Everything is going well. Anyway Cole is being affectionate with Phoebe by giving her a massage on her neck. Cole had easy access because he was sitting beside her.

Also sitting at the table is Daryl. Daryl is a cop. He used to be Andy's partner. Andy I only met a few times before his decease. Daryl has been a great loyal friend whose been covering for us for the past few months. Daryl has been very helpful since the Halliwell's are usually always at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's harder for them because they grew up with their powers being blocked which was what I assumed. But apparently the girl's had their powers until they got blocked due to the fact their lives were in danger.

It didn't help that the mom thought her future version of her kids were evil so she made a pact with Nicholas. Nicholas actually was a demon who the future self's were running from in the attic and went back in time to prevent the deal only to be the reason it occurred. It was ironic. During that fiasco, I was using my powers to block him from getting into the attic while the charmed one's were using a spell to go into the past. Weeks later, Prue gained the power to astral project. Speaking of powers, Phoebe also gained the ability to levitation because I gave her my power that way she could have an active power. Anyway Prue also ended up becoming a photographer.

It also seems that relationships have changed a lot. As far as relationships are concerned things have finally settled down. Piper ended up marrying Leo despite the odds being against them. With the odds against that relationship got Piper to date another man named Dan who lived next door with his niece. I'm glad that Piper and Leo ended up together. It was very special because doomed romances aren't meant to last but Piper and Leo have proved it wrong. It makes me kind of want to possibly try a forbidden romance again.

I don't know if I'll be ready for that for awhile. I am not completely over Lindsey yet. Piper, Prue and Phoebe have been trying to get me to date. I've gone along with it but I'm not ready for a relationship. Phoebe is surprised and has been pushing me to date more than Prue and Piper. I'm thankful that it is only one sister who is determined that I should date more so. The sisters found it weird that I wasn't much for dates. Prue was more into dating than I was which was saying something because she had a hard time what with Andy. She hasn't tried to do anything serious since then but has gone on multiple dates after a few weeks after his death.

As far as dates were concerned, I in fact at first by resisting but I gave up after I got dragged to these dates. I figured it was a waste of energy fighting them. However I never did second dates or if I did because of Pheobe's intervention it lead to more dates. After awhile of more dates, I told the guys I couldn't do a relationship which they liked at first. But then the guys ended up wanting a relationship with me. At that point I broke up with them. I felt bad because I could've prevented all the pain on my part or the pain for the guys because I avoided telling my past relationship to Phoebe. It was complicated though. I didn't know what I should say because of the fact I existed in the future not the past. But thank god to limbo that I knew more references of the 90s now.

I knew I should've told the sister's especially Phoebe to save their hassles about me dating. I should've told them about the guy I recently broke up with but I didn't know how to explain it especially since this is the future. I'm worried that they will want to meet the guy who just recently broke my heart. I guess I could say that I don't know where he is which is true. I also could claim that I lost his number or something among those lines.

It feels painful to be here at P3 while Piper and Phoebe are in relationships. It hasn't bugged me that much but I guess it feels more real when we go out. It's kind of my own fault but what can I do. I don't want them to feel guilty if they knew the truth. I understand better than anyone because they are a prophecy just like I am even though I'm not alone. I'm glad the sister's have each other. It's been easier for some things. The sisters are very close and it has been easier for them what with coping with stuff or will cope. I have a feeling Cole will die soon. I'm dreading it because it's going to be a distraction in some ways but Phoebe will grow stronger. Cole has become a good friend of mine. In fact because of that fact, Phoebe told me the truth when she lied to Piper and Prue about vanquishing him after finding out he is a demon a few weeks ago. I'm glad that Cole has officially joined our side. He is in hiding because of it. I'm glad that we could all get together because it seems to be hard these days.

The last thing we have faced was banshees. Phoebe got turned into one due to her feelings of the loss of Cole. In order to cure, Prue used a spell which turned her into a dog. It was great because Piper has gotten confident with her new power molecular acceleration/deceleration which I gave her in her sleep just like I did with Phoebe. Prue I don't know where she got the power of astral projection but that power is kind of common and even if a person doesn't have that power anyone can use it. Cole saved Phoebe by telling her that he was under a spell when he killed a person. It brought Phoebe back. Tonight we are celebrating the victory. It was a nice moment to remember. After all it was a great example, of how life can be potentially short. I didn't mind being alone most of the time.

I was concerned with the future. Sitting down here for awhile made me start to think over my state of happiness. Everyone was talking but I was lost mainly in my own thoughts with only a comment every now and then. The future made me concerned cause if things were going okay then only bad will come in my experience. I faked being happy because I was worried. The sister's have yet to learn when I'm faking being happy. I don't fake my emotions that much. I tried to not think too much on the future but it was hard because that was where I'm from. I still haven't heard what happens in the future with the charmed ones. I kind of don't want to because it would spoil the surprise and not to mention I was too busy to even try to find out. All I knew where that things were good in San Francisco because Angel thought about going there but it turned out things were fine and he figured he should move on to San Diego which was more advertised with problems in the news paper.

Before I knew it we decided to leave. I went home with the charmed ones because I decided to stay with them now that they knew I was their whitelighter. It was hard sharing a bathroom at times but I figured it was worth it that way I wouldn't have to always orb in due to demon problems. I didn't have that much problems. My apartment I decided to sell months ago.

A week later, the unthinkable happened. Prue had died due to Shax. She didn't originally. Originally what happened was we saved a man but we got exposed by the news. The charmed ones didn't have time for questions. I tried to help the crowd. I did a good job until I got called to help. As a result, Piper ended up getting shot. Phoebe went with Cole in order to get time reversed by Tempus. I'm glad that I didn't fully get him vanquished. As a result, Piper lived due but I didn't have time to heal Prue. The man who was a doctor also died. I didn't have time because I got blocked by a force field. It was the angel of death preventing me from healing her. I felt so guilty. I tried to break through. I knew Piper would blame me and Leo. She might blame Phoebe because she could only save one sister. With the death, the charmed ones were gone at least the demon world thought in relief. Little did the demon world know about a half sister.


	14. Chapter 13: Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy

Chapter 13: Sunnydale

It was awful here. It was hard being here because when I left hell, I went into heaven. I only was there for a month. I was brought back thanks to Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara. The main people behind the operation were Xander and Willow I know because they are the closet to me. I hated being brought back especially cause I was happy. I knew that I was going to odds were. I hoped that after I became happy that I wouldn't have to be brought back to pain. What could I do the past is over with now. I decided to lie to the group sort of where I was. I could tell Tara and Anya felt guilty. Dawn and Spike were in the dark about the plan to get me back. I forgave Tara and Anya more easily. The only person who knew the truth was Spike. I was traumatized for weeks after being brought back because I had to dig my own way out of a grave. It was this nightmare I had. I started to become close to Tara. She taught me of magic reluctantly because of Willow was growing addicted to using magic for everything. I decided to go see Angel. He helped comfort me just like when my mom died.

During the past few months, nothing major has happened as far as evil is concerned. I had to deal with the trio who tested me and tricked me. I also had to deal with getting a job. Sadly I had to work in a fast food joint without raising suspicion. Besides the other job I tried I failed because the trio messed with me. The trio hasn't messed with me at this job but once I thought the food had human parts but a costumer turned out to be a demon. I tried college again but it was hard because of the trio messed with me that same time period. Luckily Willow and Tara go there. Willow I'm beginning to not stand. The trio was starting to aggravate me. The trio consisted of Andrew, Jonathon and Warren. I began to get closer to Anya as well.

The most creative bad was named Sweet. He is the lord of the dance. He accidentally got brought here because of Dawn. Dawn and I kind of had a tough time because I was too protective which she didn't like. Sweet caused everyone to sing and dance. I revealed my great talent. I also revealed to the gang that I was in heaven through song. Giles told us that he was leaving. After I got brought back, he came back only to feel like he couldn't teach me anything else. This was the weirdest battle because I didn't get to fight him. He decided to go back after I confronted him.

From that point, I decided to use Spike because he got me to feel something. After I got brought back I felt numb. I couldn't tell the gang about me and Spike. He threatened me to tell them a few times but I got my way. Due to my revelation, willow decided to try to make it easier by getting me to forget but it back fired. It caused Xander, Dawn, Giles, Anya, Spike, Willow, Tara and I to forget who we are. It was awful. I had such a big ego which is unlike me. After we remembered, Giles left. Riley came here because of a demon. It felt awkward especially with his fiancé Sam here because I started to grow a crush on him with his time here and that made me realize that I should stop having my sexual relationship with Spike because being around Riley made me feel like I was dirty.

Things started to spin down hill. Tara and Willow split up. Tara I'm glad I got close to. I almost got rapped by Spike. Tara got killed when Warren tried to kill me. He shot me. Willow healed me. Willow lost control and turned evil. She killed Warren by burning him alive and then decided to try to end the world. When she did, Giles came back with borrowed Wicca powers. I had a hard time fighting her. She got saved by Xander when she confronted her pain.

Giles took Willow to a coven. Spike left. Anya became a vengeance demon because she got angry at Xander for leaving her at the alter. I still talk to her occasionally despite the fact that she is an vengeance demon again. Dawn I decided I was ready for her to learn to fight. I gave her a cell phone. She was excited that I was no longer going to treat her like a kid. I became her sister again instead of her mom. It made our relationship better. The high school got rebuilt. Xander was in charge of the construction. I got a new job at the high school. I became the guidance counselor because Robin Wood the new principal insisted. His office is where the hellmouth is. I did a pretty good job at being the guidance counselor.

It was nice being able to help people without literally fighting evil. I only had to fight evil when I found out that one of Dawn's friend's named Cassie told me she was going to die. I saved her from a physical death but it turned out she had a weak heart. I feel awful that I couldn't save her. I couldn't use my whitelighter power of healing because I was worried of being watched. I feel stupid for letting myself think that way and to try to protect my secret. I decided to try to not let that happen again. Spike I found in the basement when I got recruited. He and I became friends again. He and I became much closer especially since I found out about the first evil. I found out that Robin is Niki Wood's son. She was a slayer and Spike killed her. Robin Wood's hired me because I was the slayer and wanted me closer. The watcher's building got destroyed by the first evil. Willow had to come back. Andrew came back after leaving to Mexico due to the fact of trying to help get rid of the first. He ended up becoming a cook around the house. Potential slayers came here.

Ubervampires started showing up. They are the oldest type of vampire. They are hard to kill. I've lost a few girls in the process. I feel awful. I've not had the chance to get to know them because I knew it would be weak and I had to be a good leader even if I wasn't being personal. I defeated an ubervampire by beheading it. I barely could defeat it. Willow ended up leaving to go to LA for a few days. When she came back, Faith came with her. I felt conflicted in some ways but I was happy that she was back to her old self before she turned evil. I was nervous for her though because of the first.

The first's right man was a preacher guy named Caleb. He was very strong. I tried to attack him head on and we lost a lot of potential slayers. As a result, I got kicked out of the house. The only people gone were Andrew and Spike when I got kicked out. They were out finding out information. The gang wanted Faith to be the leader. Kennedy I wasn't shocked with and she has a relationship with Willow. The worst part was getting kicked out by my sister. I left and walked to a stranger's house. Spike found me. He comforted me. With his comfort I found the strength to go on. I realized that I love him. I wasn't ready to tell him.

I go back to the church because my gut was telling me that something was being guarded there. I go further in and find a guardian. The guardian tells me about the scythe. I found the scythe. I end up attacking Caleb with it. It was very powerful. I had little time due to this bomb planted for Faith and other potential slayers. Angel came in backing me up but I tell him that I don't' need it. He could tell it was my fight. I killed Caleb. Angel and I ended up talking for a few minutes. I tell him after he kissed me that I'm not ready for a relationship by using a cookie analogy. Angel gives me a necklace that was from an unreliable source. He asks to join this fight but I tell him to be a second front with the LA gang. He leaves.

I hurry and save Faith before the bomb goes off. I bring her back despite the fact I got kicked out. I got accepted back in. I showed Willow the scythe and it was used to help heal Faith. In no time she got healed. I still am angry with Giles for distracting me when Robin was trying to kill Spike because he found out the truth of what happened to his mother. I get accepted as being a leader again. I came up with the idea to turn every potential slayer into a slayer. The plan went without a hitch although I was getting nervous when Willow was being delayed. I helped by mentally doing the spell to speed up the process. It worked. We were doing great. I got stabbed but I quickly recovered which got more inspiration. The amulet started its magic. The walls were caving down. Everybody started to leave but me. I stayed to talk to Spike. I decided to tell him that I loved him. I know coward of me but time wasn't on my side earlier. I was reminded when I lost angel to hell sort of. It seems like such a long time ago. He burned right in front of me slowly. I almost cried but I was strong in front of him. Sadly I don't think he believed me. I hurry once he burned. I jump onto the roof. I jump across roofs until the bus is at a spot I can jump on. I got on. We kept going until we escaped the town. The town is now a crater. The only casualty we had that I specifically knew was Spike and Anya. I was saddened. I looked at the remains of Sunnydale. We talked about the future. I got asked what to do. I looked ahead and smiled.


	15. Chapter 14: LA

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Charmed and Angel.

Chapter 14: LA

We just saved Fred's life with the help of Wesley. She was possessed by this slug. She told us that something was coming. It is called the destroyer. An earthquake occurred. A portal opens. "I think its coming now" Fred said. In the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, a portal appeared in the shape of a pentagram. A demon comes out of the portal. I got ready to fight it but then following it was a teenage guy. I almost gasped but that would've given it away. The guy killed it by beheading it. The guy has this cute dark brown short hair. He has a good facial structure. He has blue eyes and is very skinny.

"Hi dad" the guy said pointing an arrow at Spike.

Gunn started to get towards the weapons cabinet.

Groo has an ax. He's getting ready to throw it at Connor. Groo has been a member of this team for awhile and he is dating Harmony.

"Wait" Spike said.

Connor however launches two arrows at Spike.

"No" Spike said.

The arrows were aimed for the heart but the aim became a little off due to body motion.

The first almost hits Spike's shoulder but he maneuvers his body to avoid the arrow and misses the second arrow.

However Groo decides to throw his ax but luckily Connor deflects it.

Connor decides to aim at Spike again but the rest of the arrows fall to the ground.

"Interesting" Connor said.

"My god. It's you. Connor" Spike said.

I already connected the dots before Spike did but maybe that's because I was in hell.

Spike I could tell was in shock because the impossible has occurred again.

Connor pikes up more arrows and launches them.

Spikes avoid them by rolling over and ducking.

Oh my god Wesley put the prophecy upon us by trying to prevent it just like when I went up against the master. The term for this is self fulfilling prophecy which means if you believe something so strongly then it will happen. It is a psychology term. The prophecy will now apply because Spike will either have to kill or be killed because I don't think Connor will give into reason despite my help of trying to get him to see in less of black and white.

"Spike" Cordelia said.

Cordelia tossed Spike a sword which Spike caught.

Spike then gets back on his feet.

Connor decides to drop the crossbow.

I think it was a ploy at Spike.

What happened next was Spike got closer and then got injured.

It was such a dumb move because he was moved due to love.

It must have been from a blade in Connor's hand.

Spike then uses his sword to block another swipe with the blade.

However Connor decides to nail out the competition. He does a one hand cartwheel and flips up to kick Gunn and Groo into a chest.

Cordelia decides to go in front of Lorne and Fred with a sword to protect them. I also joined in position.

"Will you just stop for …." Spike said but got caught off by an attack.

Connor spins back to swipe Spike.

Spike spins so that he and Connor are standing back to back.

Spike parries the blade in Connor's left with the sword in his right.

"Can't we just talk about this" Spike said.

I was shocked by the maturity of Spike.

I was going to say that but I figured it would be best not to get involved because Spike needed to get this resolved with Connor.

Connor however elbows Spike in the back.

Connor drops Spike face to floor and grabs a hold of one of Spike's ankles and sends him sliding across the floor between his own spread legs.

During the slide, Spike turns onto his back and catches the down swing of Connor's blade on his sword.

"Wait" Spike said.

Spike kicks both feet up into Connor's face which sends him flying into a backward flip.

Connor from the blow lands flat on his back but quickly recovers back on his feet.

Gunn and Groo have also got back up and stand with Spike to form a triangle around Connor.

"Okay. Everybody just calm down" Spike said.

Groo swipes at Connor but gets knocked back into the stairs.

Connor parries the swing Gunn aims at him then spins out of it into a punch at Angel, back around to punch Gunn.

Connor keeps spinning and kicking and punching his three opponents in turn in rapid succession.

"Spike, if Peter Pan here doesn't stop" Gunn started to say before Connor jump kicks Gunn hard in the hest and then moves in for the killing blow.

However before Connor could complete the killing blow Spike hits him in the back of the head with his sword which causes him to knock away from Gunn.

Spike drops the swords and straddles Connor, hitting him with a hard right cross.

Spike then forces the blade strapped to Connor's left wrist closer and closer to his own throat.

The tip of the blade starts to dig into Connor's throat.

I was about to intervene who cares about personal issues.

However Spike's eyes widen.

Spike then rips the blade from Connor's arm and tosses it behind him.

Spike slowly backs of and stares at his son.

Cordelia is still guarding Fred and Lorne with me and is watching as Spike slowly offers his hand to help Connor up.

Connor however refuses.

Connor goes back a little and jumps on his feet.

Connor runs out of the hotel.

Sadly Spike couldn't fully chase him further due to sunlight which would cause him to burn. He also couldn't chase him due to the fact that I haven't given him the ring yet.

Some of us split up to look for him. Cordelia, Groo and Lorne stayed behind to watch the portal.

Spike of course went looking in the sewers

Fred and Gunn went to look through a dodgy part of LA because there tends to be a lot of evil there and figured that he would be drawn to it.

I went to the Santa Monica pier. That is a popular spot and maybe Connor would be drawn to it like Fred was. At least that's what my destination was because the bus would that I was following would end there.

Keeping up with him was fairly easy due to the attention he's been getting but its been hard to get there in time.

After a while of chasing, I caught up with him near the Santa Monica pier but it was a little off course. My predication ended up being right. I have good instincts.

I decided to turn my phone off and not contact Spike after all I wanted Connor to be more calm before confrontation occurred.

I hesitated in approaching him.

I took a breath and started to walk over.

Connor wasn't moving luckily. I was afraid of scaring him.

I know what its like to be new to a place. I could help him adjust.

I walked towards him and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

I was worried he would recognize me but there wasn't any yet.

My voice could give me away though.

I decided to risk speaking because I figured I could get through his thick skull.

He looked alarmed with my contact.

"Hey it's okay" I said.

"Are you okay" I asked him.

He seemed shocked by my concern I think but it was hard to tell due to his deep thought.

"Weren't you at the hotel" Connor asked.

I could play coy or I could go with the truth. I decided to go with the truth.

"I was" I said hesitantly.

He looked like he was going to leave.

"Wait" I said.

"What" he asked.

I pulled out my iphone.

"You see this electronic device it's called a cell phone it is a device of communication and I've turned it off" I said.

That stopped him in his potential footsteps.

"Why" he asked.

"Because I can tell you are scared after all this is a huge adjustment" I said.

He seemed shocked by my understanding but then he masked it.

"How do you get it" he asked.

"I've seen some people go through it and excellent example is my friend Buffy" I said.

"What kind of name is Buffy" he asked.

"It's a nickname that stuck and besides she is only the most powerful vampire slayer ever" I said.

"I've heard of vampire slayers" he said.

"I'm not surprised after all demon hunter's often think of them of as legends" I said.

"Well what does she think of Spike and Angel" he asked.

"She is friends with them and even has dated one of them" I said.

Connor seemed shocked.

"Why" he asked.

"They are different because they have souls" I said.

Spike recently got his soul back but Connor doesn't need to know that fact. After he got it, he came here full time before the first happened which was about a few months.

"I don't understand her" Connor said.

"A lot of people don't after all she is an unusual slayer" I said.

"What makes her different" Connor asked.

"She grew up with her family and has friends" I said.

"So" Connor said.

"Don't you get it potential slayers have before Buffy been found around birth and get trained with the council in pretty much isolation" I said.

Connor had a thoughtful look on his face. He then had a frown.

I could tell that he couldn't imagine being without a friend.

"What happened to Buffy" Connor asked.

"She went through a lot of heartbreak but that's not what's duly noted. She is known for having died twice if you ignore what she has defeated" I said.

"Is she still alive" Connor asked.

I guess he's trying to figure out if he met her.

"She is but her second death was more on the permanent side which caused her to get

dragged out of heaven" I said.

Connor kind of looks disappointed but nobody else would be able to tell that.

"That must be miserable for her" Connor said.

"It was. The world according to her was filled with a lot of pain but she's adjusted now" I said.

"That's good. Maybe I should talk to her" Connor said.

"She is very busy and in person wouldn't work but I might be able to get her on the phone sometime" I said.

"How do you know this" Connor asked.

Connor wasn't very clear but I knew what he meant. He wanted to understand the feelings of Buffy and how I knew.

"She told me on the phone I guess it was easier for her to talk to someone who she didn't see in person everyday" I said.

"Makes sense" he said.

"I don't understand why you aren't telling your friends where I am" he asked.

"I know that you only attacked the guys because you wanted to make sure they weren't involved and that you only attacked later due to self defense" I said.

Connor looked impressed and confused.

"What makes you think that" he asked.

"Because that's my reasoning had I been in your shoes" I said.

"Big limb for your reasoning" he said.

"Hold on I'm going to turn on my phone and then tell a lie" I said.

My phone started to vibrate once I turned it on. I saw I had missed calls and texts.

Some of the calls and texts were social. Wesley was a person who texted me for social reasoning.

Others messages were not. I saw that most of the calls from the team were from Spike. I can't blame him after all he is the vulnerable link since I haven't given him the ring yet. I've been meaning to but I've been busy and forgetful.

I decide to call Fred and Gunn first because they are a threat to finding us if I don't answer. Maybe they are on there way.

"All is clear there has been no sighting yet" I said.

"Oh okay" Fred said.

Why was your phone off" Fred asked.

"Because I accidentally turned it off and I think it will remain off due to my low power" I said.

"What is your status" I asked.

I almost laughed because he is standing beside me.

"No luck" Fred said.

"Same here" I said.

"Sorry if I worried you" I said.

"No problem it makes up for knowing you are safe" Fred said.

"Alright I'll check in later" I said.

"Bye" Fred said.

"Bye" I said.

I then called Spike.

It was pretty similar to the conversation I had with Fred but he had an annoyed tone of voice. I guess because he felt useless.

I turned off my phone.

"All is good" I said.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem but you do relieve that you are going to probably have to head back soon" I said.

"I know but I'm not ready to" he said.

"It's understandable" I said.

Connor and I started walking together in silence. We walked to the Santa Monica pier which is crowded.

I told him to go in a restroom. Luckily it wasn't occupied because he could open the door. There was a huge bathroom around the corner and this bathroom was an outhouse. I also told Connor to wait for me to return through the door. I knock on the door to give him my spare phone. My spare phone had my main phone's number programmed in and the screen was currently on my number. Connor opened the door to get my phone. I told him to hit the call button if something came up or if he wanted to check my progress.

I went to a stand and bought an outfit for Connor. It consisted of a black plain short sleeve shirt and jeans. I guessed his size. I figured that he was a small because he probably didn't eat that much food and I guessed his waist was similar to a small due to the consistent exercise.

I came closer to the restroom once my phone rang. I recognized my spare phone number.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey" I heard that sounded so quiet.

Connor answered the phone weird I guess I should've explained the phone a little bit better.

"I'm a block away which means I'll be there in a few" I said.

"Ok" I heard quietly on the line.

Sure enough I got to the restroom. I knocked on the door. He opened the door.

He looked surprised with my bag.

"Why did you go off" he asked.

"I had an errand to do" I said.

I know that wasn't satisfactory answer.

He then noticed my bag.

"Its clothes" I said.

He still looked confused.

"If you want to blend in then you'll get discovered later than sooner" I said.

"Okay" he said.

"I just guessed for sizes and I hope I'm right" I said.

I gave him the bag.

"Has anyone came here" I asked.

"Not yet" Connor said.

Connor shut the door and quickly changed.

He came out a moment later holding his old clothes and his trophies.

I can't believe I didn't notice he was carrying it. He told me about it but I've only seen it once when I was in hell with him. He didn't carry it around when I was around.

I showed no judgment even though I found it gross.

The clothes I noticed fit him well and it looked good on him.

"How does that feel" I asked.

"Very comfortable" he said.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said.

"Your going to have to throw away your old clothes because it will drawn attention" I said.

He very reluctantly threw it in the trashcan.

"The trophies as well" I said.

He seemed even more reluctant on throwing that away. He paused longer but threw it away.

"Alright now you should wash your hands" I said.

He came back in the bathroom and then came back clean.

"That's better now we can head out" I said.

"How are you" I asked.

"Fine but its hard being away from the familiar" he said.

"I get it change is hard for anyone" I said.

"Do you have a hard time" he asked.

"Of course but I can't dwell I have a clear picture after all I'm highly looked up to" I said.

"It didn't exactly seem like that at the hotel" he said.

"Well I felt like this was an issue between you and your biological father" I said.

"True it's very personal" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

Whatever else I was going to say got laid back because I saw this girl who appeared to be on drugs I figured due to the fact I overheard this argument between her and this guy.

A second later the guy tried to hit the girl.

Connor came in and saved the day before I could lift a finger.

Connor tackled the guy to the ground.

Connor started to beat him up and was about to cut an ear off when I knew I had to intervene.

I feel awful that Connor is now exposed to the evilness of mankind.

"Stop" I said.

He froze.

"Don't do what I think your trying to do" I said.

He then let go of the guy.

The guy ran off.

That left me, Connor and the mystery girl.

"Are you okay" Connor asked the girl.

"I'm fine thanks for your help" the girl said.

"No problem" Connor said.

I just noticed that her face looked off. Her eyes looked to be less alive and she had circles under her eyes. I also noticed her clothing looked low quality. If you ignore those facts then she should have a decent job but then I smelt something off. I also noticed a bag of white stuff near her.

Oh crap she on drugs I thought.

I started to back away.

Connor got my cue and started walking away as well.

"Wait" the girl called.

"What" Connor asked.

"You truly are a life saver and if there is anything I can do to help which wouldn't be much just let me know" she said.

I continued walking.

Connor grabbed me.

"What's going on" he asked.

"She needs help and I can tell that she won't let anyone help" I said.

"How do you know" Connor asked.

"I just do trust me" I said.

Connor seemed frozen in shock I bet I probably sent him back in time. I was curious how he'd act now since I unconsciously said similar words to my alias Eliza.

"What's wrong with her" Connor asked.

"She's on drugs and it looks like she's in deep" I said.

Connor looked at her again.

"I don't believe you" he said.

"Fine don't but I'm not going to stick around her she's bad news" I said.

"Wait" he said.

"Its either her or me it can't be both" I said.

There was silence.

I turned around.

"You know what I'll make it easier I'm going" I said.

I walked away. I know I should've followed even if hidden but that would mess up trust if I still had some. I also was annoyed and I should've checked out his safety especially since I lied to the gang about his whereabouts.

I decided that I was going to continue on my way.

I felt guilty partially because Connor is still ignorant of this world.

I also felt like I should follow him in the shadows but it's too late and besides I might get caught which would make it worse.

I was walking away slowly not that he could tell the difference in my regular speed yet. Besides if he turned around he wouldn't be able to see me.

I kept walking around the streets for a few hours until I decided to stop at a café that way I could avoid the gang longer.

At the café I ordered a coffee because I was in need of caffeine and I wanted to sip something warm instead of ordering a cold source of caffeine.

I took awhile to finish my drink and even after I finished I sat inside for awhile even though I looked weird being alone.

I got out my phone and looked stuff up online that way I looked less weird because I had a purpose.

After I was done researching demons, I decided to quit. I was looking in order to figure out what demons could potentially come out of the portal if unprotected well.

I decided to go patrol. On my patrol I found lots of vampires. The vampires were easy to kill.

I was in the middle of fighting a vampire when I felt it. There was this small shift in the universe. I knew something else came out of the portal.

I almost forget I was in a battle with the distraction. I almost got stabbed with my own stake because the vampire took the vampire out of my hands with the distraction. I got brought back in the battle. I quickly knocked the vampire down and hold it down. I grab the stake and stab it with ease.

I decided that I should go check out what I felt.

On my way, I walked across the alley I saw Connor and Spike jumping out the window. I could hear what they were saying.

"Do you need to stop" Connor asked.

"I'm okay" Spike said.

With my distraction of seeing Spike bonding with his son caused me to not see the police car that was headed towards them.

I was getting ready to reveal myself.

However Spike pulled Connor between the two parked cars.

"Behind here" Spike said.

The police car passes and Spike lets out a groan as he tries to straighten up.

"Maybe I do need a second" Spike said.

Spike leans on the hood of the parked van.

"What you did..." Connor said.

"Are you hurt" Spike asked.

Connor shakes his head.

"You know, if you want, you can come back to the hotel" Spike said.

Connor stares at Spike for a moment then his eyes look every where but at Spike.

"No pressure or anything" Spike said.

Connor starts to move past Spike.

"No, uh..."Connor said.

"But if you, you know, if you need a place to stay" Spike said.

Connor turns to look back at Spike.

"I have to go" Connor said.

"You're not alone" Spike said.

You know that, right" Spike asked.

"Yeah. I know" Connor said.

With that Connor turns and runs off towards me.

I smiled because Connor and Spike had made progress.

However I had to move but curiosity got the best of me. I tried to find a place to hide. I decided to go ahead because hearing didn't matter.

I was confused by what Connor meant but then I realized that Holtz must have gotten through. After figuring that out, I saw an old man in the alley.

"Hello, son" Holtz said.

"Hi, dad" Connor said.

I was so tempted to go towards them and reveal myself but I knew I couldn't.

I saw them go off together to what I assumed to be a close by motel. I decided to leave because I knew the team must be worried about me. I decided that I wouldn't tell the gang about what I saw even though secrets are what brings this team apart.

When I got back I got questioned just like I thought.

The team seemed to believe my lies. However the true test would be with Spike who hasn't come in yet.

The team filled me in about the ceremony that took place to close the portal.

After I got filled in Cordelia pulled my aside.

I was curious. I looked and saw that she looked upset.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Its Gru" she said.

"What about him" I asked.

"I feel like he doubts me of my love towards him" she said.

"What makes you think that" I asked.

"Because I feel like I've mentioned Spike a lot in the past week" she said.

"Its understandable he's been through a lot" I said.

"I think he believes that I see Spike as more than a friend" she said.

"Why don't you try to help ease that fear that he has" I said.

"Good idea I feel like I've been an awful girlfriend in that aspect towards him with speaking of Spike" she said.

"I'm sure that it will become better now that things are becoming closer to normal" I said.

Cordelia and I were headed towards the staircase when Spike came in limping.

"Spike" Groo said.

"Oh my god" Cordelia said.

I was in shock sort of because I thought that he was better when I saw him on the streets than he appeared to be. Maybe he was trying to be strong for Connor.

"Bro, you're hurt" Gunn said.

"I'm okay" Spike said.

I guess Spike is seen as the leader due to what has occurred with Connor.

"You found him" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah" Spike said.

"And" I asked even though I knew of what occurred.

"And - we talked" Spike said.

"That's progress" I said.

Spike drops down on the settee with a sigh.

"Looks to me like that he likes to talk with his hands" Cordelia said.

"Oh, he didn't do this to me. Not most of it, any way" Spike said.

"So, is it for sure then? That kid really was Connor" Gunn asked.

"Steven. His name is Steven now. He's still my son" Spike said.

"So, where is he" Fred asked.

"Not sure. But he knows where I am. He'll be fine" Spike said.

"Actually he might not be" Fred said.

I was also shocked by this statement because I didn't get told of this fear.

"What do you mean" Spike asked.

"Something may have escaped from Quor-toth before we had time to close the portal" Cordelia said.

"Lorne's dimensional magic expert was picking up some seriously bad vibes" Gunn said.

"So nobody actually saw anything else come out" Spike said.

"Well, not exactly" Fred said.

"And if my son was the last thing that came through..."Spike said.

"Right" Gunn said.

"But what if it was some vengeance-y else thing that's after Connor" Fred asked.

"He survived Quor-toth this long. He can take care of himself" Spike said.

I got where he was coming from. I believe he's great at being independent besides I believe Spike doesn't want to over step his balance.

"Okay. So he survived and unspeakable hell dimension" Fred said.

Who hasn't" Fred asked.

"You-you can't just leave him alone in the streets of Los Angeles!" Fred exclaimed.

"I get what you're saying Fred but Spike is in a tough position between being his father and not trying to overstep his balance by forcing Connor to come" I said.

"He's got to come back on his own. And he will. Just as soon as he realizes what he needs" Spike said.

"And what's that" Gunn asked.

"A father" Cordelia said.

At this precise moment I wondered what Connor was doing. It would've been ironic if he was booking a room in a motel or hotel but it would've been more likely a motel due to the lack of money. I think that he might be booking a room due to his father's health.

"Are you with us" Groo asked.

"I must have zoned out" I said.

"Okay" Groo said.

"What were you thinking about" Groo asked.

"Connor" I said.

Groo then walks over to Cordelia.

I smiled at her as a sign of encouragement.

Cordelia and Groo walk out.

At that moment, Lorne turns a crystal shimmering with many colors in his hand as he holds it out to Fred.

"I would have been here sooner, but I had to stop and get it enchanted. Cedrian Crystals don't actually come that way." Lorne said.

"Will it work?" Gunn asked.

"It should. Cedrian crystals are said to contain millennia of stored mystical energy and it's about the size of a "D" battery" Fred said.

Cordy and Groo walk in.

I think that Cordelia and Groo had a make out session because Cordelia snuck thumbs up to me.

"That's gorgeous" Cordelia said.

"And priceless" Fred said.

"Can't beat that" I said even though I knew a string of some sort was attached.

"Though in this instance priceless meaning 'without price' as in free. A six-horned Lach-Nie owed me a favor. Don't ask" Lorne said.

Cordy points at the contraption on the desk in front of Fred

"I meant that" Cordelia said.

"Oh. Standard issue army surplus Geiger counter" Fred said.

"We picked it up at a yard sale" Gunn said.

Of course makes sense I thought.

"Shiny" Cordelia said.

"Thanks captain obvious" I said.

"What it is purpose" Groo asked.

"We're gonna use it to see if scary monsters came through the portal" Gunn said.

"Brilliant" I said.

"Anything that came out of Quor-toth should have left behind a kind of para-plasmic radioactivity. Of course, I'm working of the principal that everything in nature seeks a relaxed and stable state" Fred said.

"I know I do" Lorne said.

"Hey" Cordelia said.

I know she's talking to Gunn based upon the eye contact.

"So, how is he" Cordelia asked.

Gunn looks towards the stairs.

"Well, still being all mature" Gunn replied.

"Really" Cordelia said.

I guess she's shocked as I am.

"Where" Cordelia asked.

"Upstairs" Gunn replied.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Cordelia said.

"Knock yourself out" I said.

Cordelia luckily knows not to take me too literal all the time and that I use sayings or expressions as replacements. An excellent example is what I just said because that is my replacement for it can't hurt to try.

Groo watches Cordy walk towards the stairs, letting out a sigh.

I know this must be hard for the competition of attention.

"Don't worry, the competition is nonexistent she's just trying to be a good friend during these hard times" I said.

"How do you know" Groo asked.

"Trust me I know that look and besides she talks to me in confidence" I said.

"Would you tell me what she says" Groo asked.

"I'm not sure if it is my place to but if things become harder and less clear I'll intervene more so but trust me its you she wants" I said.

Groo looks uncertain.

I decide to elaborate.

"It's obvious I would still know even if she doesn't confide in me" I said.

I then overheard what was going on with Spike.

It seems as if he is taking his frustration out on a punching bag. I get that he is impatient and its kind of ironic cause he's a vampire. However the punching stops when Cordelia enters.

"Hey. I guess Fred is working on a way to determine if anything else came out of the portal" Cordelia said.

Spike steadies the bag, but doesn't turn to face Cordy.

"That's good" Spike said.

I guess my theory was wrong about him taking a break.

Spike goes back to practicing.

"So, maybe if we're very, very lucky, later today we'll be able to kill something" Cordelia said.

You'd like that, wouldn't you" Cordelia asked.

Really did she need to say that but it did do a good try of communicating.

"Sure" Spike said.

Too bad Spike appeared to not be that talkative.

"Okay. Well, I just wanted to check in and let you know that I was on the clock and tell you that you're doing the right thing" Cordelia said.

Spike stops punching the bag, but doesn't turn around. After a beat, Cordelia starts to leave.

"What if he doesn't come back" Spike asked.

Cordelia stops and they turn to look at each other. Cordelia has become a great confident for Spike and it begun for those times I couldn't be there. I also am a good confident of his but I don't think I should try to help because Cordy is trying. Cordelia's nickname is Cordy.

I heard sadness in Spike's voice and I wanted to comfort him. I knew that if Connor didn't come on his own that I'd go find him and talk to him.

My phone just vibrated. I got a text from Wesley saying that he got asked to go to a place alone. I texted back my concern for him.

After texting, I got distracted by Groo and Lorne. I just realized Groo left to the garden courtyard because I can still see him.

I noticed that Lorne follows him and stops beside him.

I accidentally overhear them. Ugh I sometimes hate that fact I have great hearing.

"Hey. Something troubling you, bubby?"

"Indeed. I am confused" Groo said.

"About what" Lorne asked.

"Spike. His inaction puzzles me. When Connor was taken from him he moved heaven and Tarkna to try and win him back" Groo said.

"Yeah, he sure did. Hence our weekly scrubbing of the lobby floor" Lorne said.

"But now that his son is here, he does nothing" Groo said.

"Well, sometimes nothing is the best something. If a thing is meant to be sometimes it is best to just let it happen rather than try to force it" Lorne said.

"But if a thing is meant to be then how can it be forced" Groo asked.

"Well, I guess it can't" Lorne said.

"And if a thing is not meant to be" Groo asked.

"Well, then it really can't. Just because someone hops a dimension or two is no guarantee that things will work out. Well, aren't you just sneaky with the subtext" Lorne said.

Groo walks out into the middle of the court and looks up at the sky.

I see a contemplating look on his face.

"It is a beautiful day. If my princess asks, tell her I've gone for a walk. If she asks" Groo said.

I felt sad for him because I thought that Cordelia helped clear up the issue. I should be talking to Spike not her. It isn't helping the situation but I guess she thought that she made things obvious. Ugh I hate being stuck in the middle.

Speaking of Cordelia I could now focus on her and Spike.

"He feels further away from me now than when he was first taken. All that time I don't think I ever really believed that I'd lost him not really. Then he shows up again and I knew I had" Spike said.

"It's only temporary" Cordelia said.

"Yeah. Everything's temporary. There's just so much I thought we'd be able to do together before he, you know..." Spike said.

"Grew up" Cordelia suggested.

"Hated me" Spike said.

"Spike, he doesn't hate you. He doesn't even know you. But he will. He's gonna come back, Spike" Cordelia said.

"How do you know" Spike asked.

"Because he has to. Because he's family" Cordelia said.

Meanwhile, the other's were checking out the readings.

I felt awful not helping but things seem to be under control. Since I was so focused on other people, I now don't get a chance to help.

"Getting a good, strong reading here" Fred said.

"Should we be wearing lead" Lorne asked.

"'Cause I actually have something" Lorne said.

"Okay. This is approximately where the portal was, so it makes sense that I'd be getting a reading here. Uh, mark that" Fred said.

Gunn marks the floor with a piece of chalk, as Fred moves on, eyes on the readout of the Geiger counter.

"Okay, looks like something might have come in here" Fred said.

Fred then continued to move forward while not paying attention where she is going.

Or here" Fred said.

The gadget clicking counter increases as she turns to the side.

"Wait a minute. Wow. Something here is pretty" Fred said.

She cut off because Connor is in front of her.

"Hot. Angel's son! Hi. I didn't mean to click at you" Fred said.

I was amused by her.

She turns the instrument off, throws a glance back at the others then hurries to stand next to Gunn while Angel steps closer to Connor.

"Hey" Spike said.

"Hey. I ah, I thought I'd come by like you said" Connor said.

I was shocked to see him after this short time but I think Holtz had something to do with it. I think I'll pay him a visit.

"I'm glad you did" Spike said.

I could tell that he was distracted so I tuned him back in.

"Everyone, ah, this is ah, this is Steven. Steven this is Fred, Gunn, Cordy and that's Lorne" I said.

"Hello, young man" Lorne said.

"Who are you" Connor asked.

I wonder if he was shocked of my forwardness since I have yet to introduce myself to him.

This reminds me of when he asked me in Quortoth.

"I'm Liz Parker" I said.

He offered his hand and shock mine but this time it was less hard.

He had this look in his eyes that was maybe sadness but it vanished so quickly.

I think that he and I need to talk.

"So, are we about done here" Spike asked.

"Oh! Yeah. I think we've covered everything" Fred said.

"Maybe we could take this outside" Gunn said.

"Yes. We should do a perimeter search then recalibrate for some wider areas" Fred said.

I could tell he was trying to get alone.

"That would be a good idea" Spike said.

"It was very nice to meet you, Steven" Fred said.

Gunn and Fred leave.

"Uhm, yeah, I have a thing" Lorne said.

Very smooth of him I thought sarcastically.

Lorne walks past Connor and upstairs.

"Yes, so, uhm, I'll just be sure to hold all your calls. You guys take your time" Cordelia said.

"Thanks" Spike said.

Cordy walks towards Wes' old office and Spike turns back to face Connor. Both of them fold their arms in perfect unison while not even looking at each other, both shift from foot to foot.

I was about to turn to leave when Connor asked me to stay.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Dead sure" Connor said.

"Okay but I feel like I'm intruding" I said.

"No your not" Connor said.

It was weird enough without Spike being suspicious.

"I have to go my phone just vibrated it's important I have to take it" I said.

I wasn't technically lying. My phone did vibrate and it was Wesley asking what was going on. I replied back however I couldn't help overhearing what was going on.

"So, are you hungry" Spike asked.

Wow very smooth I thought sarcastically.

"What do you have" Connor asked.

"We can go out" Spike said.

"What" Cordelia exclaimed.

I could tell she was slightly jealous cause she usually had to eat in.

"Where" Cordelia asked.

Spike turns to see Cordelia coming towards him, one hand cupped behind her ear.

"Cordy" Spike said.

"Spike. It's a bar. Vampires. A gang of them" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Cordy" Spike said.

"Spike, can you hear me" Cordy asked.

"I can see her. A woman. Spike! She's all alone. She doesn't see them. Spike, you have to hurry" Cordy said.

"Slow down" Spike said.

Cordy looks around for a moment.

"There is a woman at a bar there is a gang of vampires that are after her. You have to help her" Cordy said.

"So much for holding my call, huh" Spike said.

"Sorry" Cordy said.

"Listen, uhm, - I - I, ah, have to go out for a while" Spike said.

"It's okay" Connor said.

"It's kind of my job" Spike said.

"Yeah. Whatever" Connor said.

I could tell he was slightly disappointed but was covering it up.

"It could be kind of dangerous. There's a lot of killing and violence" Spike said.

You wanna come" Spike asked.

Connor stops and looks back at Spike over his shoulder.

That was a great way to bond with him.

Wesley texted me and told me that Justine was here at this bar and that Lilah arranged for her to have a death scene.

"You better hurry" I said.

"Aren't you coming" Connor asked me.

"I would" I said.

Then I looked lost in thought.

Spike sent me a look that I knew he didn't want me to go.

"But I can't because I have stuff to do" I said.

My statement was true but it also was an excuse for them to have bonding time.

"If you change your mind or get free then its fine if you can come" Connor said.

I wonder what Spike is thinking about Connor's insistence of me coming.

Connor and Spike the left a moment later.

I left a moment later.

I went to go to the club to talk to Wesley since I felt awful that I have been so distracted lately.

I snuck into the club without Spike and Connor seeing me but I overheard what they said while I was looking for Wesley.

"Well, you wanted to kill a vampire. This might be your chance" Spike said.

Spike then gave a stake to Connor.

"Here take this. Just make sure that when you use that thing go straight for..." Spike said.

"...the heart. I know. My father taught me" Connor said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. Look, there are a lot of innocent people in here" Spike said.

Just don't go nailing anybody until they show their game face, okay" Spike asked.

Will it look like yours did" Connor asked.

"Yeah" Spike said.

Shortly after arriving, Spike spots Justine drinking at the bar.

"So why do you do it" Connor asked.

Do what" Spike asked.

Why kill them if they're like you" Connor asked.

I sensed that this conversation will soon be done due to the mission.

Justine spots Spike and gets of her barstool.

"They're not like me, Connor" Spike said.

"I'm not Connor" Connor said.

The bartender was talking to Justine.

"Ready for another" the bartender asked.

"Just stay right there" Spike said.

"No, I'm done" Justine said.

However at that exact moment the bartender and the two guys sitting on either side of her vamp out.

The bartender grabs Justine's arm.

"You're not wrong" the bartender said.

"She thinks she's a Slayer" a vampire said.

"She's about to learn different" the bartender said.

I got so tempted to get into the action but that would be mean of me since I lied.

Besides Spike isn't totally aware that I still speak to Wesley. After all Spike might use this to his own advantage after all Spike tried to kill Wesley when he was at the hospital because Justine cut his throat.

The bartender pulls Justine up onto the bar even as she turns and kicks one of the vamps away and straight onto Spike's stake. Connor watches as the vamp turns to dust.

The bartender throws Justine into the shelves of bottles behind the bar. A vamp catches Spike's right hand as the stake descends towards his heart, but Spike simply stakes him with the one in his left.

Three other vamps attack Spike in the small space that has cleared around Spike as Wes watches from the balcony.

Justine screams as the bartender takes a hold of her. Connor runs forward, jumping to land in the clear space next to Spike.

"Nice... Ah, take the one on the..." Spike said.

However Spike got cut of because Connor acted.

Connor ran past to attack the vamp holding Justine.

"Well, yeah. That-that makes more sense" Spike said.

Spike gets tackled by one of the vamps and turns his attention back to the fight.

I then realized that I saw Wesley who was with Lilah.

I noticed Lilah watched Connor dust the bartender.

I also caught their conversation.

"Who's the boy wonder" Lilah asked.

"He moves just like..." Lilah said.

"...his father" Wesley said.

Lilah stares at Wes for a moment before turning back to watch the fight.

I suspect there is something going on there. I wouldn't blame him especially since he is basically isolated.

I turn back to the fight.

I saw Connor help Justine up and the two of them stare at each other for a beat before he leads her around the bar. Justine stops to stare again, but Spike pulls Connor away.

I was being reminded of Spike.

"Go. Get out of here. Go!" Spike said.

It was clear who he was talking to Justine.

After one last look at Connor Justine runs off, while Spike and Connor turn back to back to fight off the remaining vampires. There is short lull in the fight and they glance at each other, a small smile appearing on both of their faces, before they return their attention to the vamps.

I turned to look at Lilah especially since I was wondering how she was going to react since Wesley now spotted me in my distraction and came to me.

I overheard Lilah.

"Now tell me you're not interested" Lilah said.

Lilah turns to look at Wes, only to find him gone.

It was amusing seeing Lilah's face.

Wesley and I turned back to the fight.

One of the vampires turns to run and Connor takes off after him. No more vampires attacking, Spike moves to follow Connor.

Wesley and I move to see the rest of the fight but we move where we wouldn't get spotted.

Connor slowly moves out of the backdoor of the bar into a dark and deserted alley, stake at the ready.

Suddenly he spins and slams the stake home only to have his wrist caught in Spike's hand before the stake can penetrate his heart. They remain frozen in that position for a moment, Connor breathing hard. Then Spike turns the hand holding the stake and hauls back to hit Connor's arms, causing him to spin around and dust the vampire standing behind him.

Connor slowly turns back around, looking everywhere but at Spike.

"They don't need to breathe or make any sound. You gotta be careful. You know you were good in there" Spike said.

It must have felt awkward.

Connor turns to look at Spike

"I mean, normally I'd take you to a ballgame, or a museum, or something. But it's good to know that you can handle yourself in a fight" Spike said.

Spike mock-attacks Connor. Connor jumps back, then smiles.

"It's good to know you can do that, too" Spike said.

Connor throws a fake punch at Spike.

Spike was smiling.

That in itself was a miracle because Spike hasn't smiled in awhile.

"Woah" Spike said.

Laughing and smiling the two of them start dancing around each other, throwing fake punches, jumping up on the trash containers sitting along the wall of the alley, horsing around.

I felt something around watching so I turned to look around.

I saw Holtz stepping out of the shadows on one of the emergency ladders on the houses lining the alley, watching them from above.

This reminded me that I needed to talk to him before Spike did or at least I was going to try to.

I decided to go to the store with Wesley since that was an errand I had to do that way I came back with something.

After we got out of the store, Wesley and I talked a little.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out properly" I said.

"It's fine and completely understandable. You're in a tough position. I'm just thankful that you're still my friend" Wesley said.

"The other's will come around it just takes time and it didn't help they didn't know the information. It also didn't help Spike came to the hospital and attacked you and since this was all about him all of us looked to him" I said.

"I'm glad that you don't completely follow him" Wesley said.

"Well from where I stand the world isn't black and white. The others have yet to understand the gray choices fully" I said.

"True and I shouldn't keep that much longer" Wesley said.

"Yeah I should probably get going and it will be easier to hang out once things settle down" I said.

"True but who knows when that'll be" Wesley said.

"Yeah and usually the calm is before the storm" I said.

"Good point. I don't know what is worse" Wesley said.

"Same here but I do know this the other's are just hurting themselves by isolating you" I said.

"I don't know about that" Wesley said.

Wow being so isolated has made him doubt himself. I need to try to help that. Lilah isn't completely helping either.

"Come on, you've been really helpful. You are a pretty good demon hunter and it doesn't help that you are very knowledgeable" I said.

"Thanks I guess I've always thought I only played a small role" Wesley said.

"You don't especially considering you have brains and brawn. There are not a lot of champions out there that can say that" I said.

"You really think that" Wesley asked.

"Of course I do especially since we've played a major deal in helping restore the balance" I said.

"Tue shay" Wesley said.

There was a silence.

"I'm glad I spotted you when I did because it was getting awkward with Lilah" Wesley said.

"Why was it" I asked.

"Lilah told me that Justine's death was going to be staged for me and that she went to all this trouble" Wesley said.

"That's got to be awkward" I said.

"Tell me about it. I didn't want her to die despite that she cut my throat and I'm glad that Spike showed up when he did" Wesley said.

"Yeah thanks to a vision" I said.

"Who was that kid with him" Wesley asked.

I shot him a look.

I think he got the message.

To be specific I sent an annoyed look even though I'm the youngest on the team I don't get thought of as a kid and I don't think that others should necessarily be thought of that way especially in my presence.

"I meant the guy with Spike" Wesley said.

I shot him a smile.

"That's Connor and he goes by Steven due to growing up under that name" I said.

"Wow and to think only days ago he was an infant" Wesley said.

"Yeah but that's hell dimensions for you" I said.

"I suspected that was Connor but I wanted confirmation" Wesley said.

"Makes sense especially since they fight so similarly though he has Angel's hair unless Spike's family generations ago had that type of hair" I said.

"Yeah who knows. I guess I could try to look at the records" Wesley said.

"Yeah and when you do let me know" I said.

"Alright I will do and I know that you would look into it but things haven't calmed down yet" Wesley said.

It is known that I read a lot in fact I could give Wesley a run for his money with my knowledge.

"True" I said.

Wesley seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments.

"What are your thoughts about Lilah" Wesley asked.

"That's random" I said.

"She's a bitch" I said quickly.

"Who wouldn't have guessed" Wesley said sarcastically.

"Now really" Wesley said.

I could tell he wants a real serious answer so I sit in thought for a moment.

"In general or about what she's doing with you" I asked.

Wesley sent me a look.

The look appeared to be the more obvious.

"You know I don't judge your sexual relationship with Lilah. Despite on the contrary she might care slightly for you even though she's unfeeling. She has taken a great interest in you and might be trying to recruit you" I said.

"I'm glad that you aren't one to judge. I don't know about if she cares. Maybe she's just using me to get me recruited because I'm more vulnerable" Wesley said.

"Girl's typically in a no strings attached relationship end up getting attached but Good point" I said.

"You really think that" Wesley asked.

I wonder how much Wesley has grown to care for her.

"Yeah but it's not always the girl who gets attached first" I said.

"Yeah" Wesley said.

I always enjoy talking to Wesley. It's nice being able to talk to someone who understands me. I usually end up in these intellectual conversations and the team has a hard time understanding what I'm talking about. Fred is the only one I can talk intellectually to.

However the others are interesting to talk to. I just have to be different that way I'm not always the lecturer. I mostly have to be the ditz or be an expert more so in the individual's interest. I only get to be full on smart with the team unless I find something in my research however when I seek intellectual I talk to Fred or Wesley.

We stood there in silence.

I didn't want to be rude but I knew I had to get going.

Wesley and I continued walking around in silence. We went into a drug store and got more medical supplies as well. We got attacked by vampires. Wesley and I made a good team. I told him that comment.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem" I said.

We were walking in more silence and spotted a club.

"Want to go" I asked.

"Sure why not" he said.

Wesley and I ended up letting lose on the dance floor. It was a great escape. We danced for a good hour and then we got some beverages and sat down.

"It feels so nice to sit down" he said.

"Join the club" I said.

"Have you been having fun" he asked.

"Of course when have I not enjoyed going to clubs" I said.

"Fair point but it seems that you work too much especially lately" he said.

"I know but it's made it easier for me especially after Lindsey left" I said.

"How are you coping" he asked.

"It's a day by day basis. Some days are better than others but working has been a distraction" I said.

"That's good but unhealthy you need to embrace your feelings" he said.

"I can't believe you told me that. I know but as strange as it might sound its possible I'm emotionally numb" I said.

"Why are you shocked" he asked.

"Because you told me how strict you were back in Sunnydale" I said.

"Hey in my defense I hadn't really been on the field" he said.

I laughed.

He laughed as well.

"Anyway maybe you should see a supernatural doctor" he said.

"Maybe so but I believe I'm fine. I've been trying to have more fun" I said.

"That's progress" he said.

"Yeah and it's only been like weeks" I said.

"True. You need to take your time on moving on" he said.

"Yeah and you made it seem like more of an issue than it really was" I said.

"Skip the doctor for now and see how you're doing weeks later" he said.

"Alright I'll keep that tip in mind" I said.

I decided to drink more of my beverage.

"Have you been having fun" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

I gave him a look.

"We both know you prefer the world of books" I said.

"Maybe so but I'm trying to enjoy the world more and at least I can say I'm more part of it then Giles" he said.

"Fair point. You definitely fit in more with the now crowd" I said.

"Now crowd really" he said.

"It was the best I could think of" I said.

He laughs.

Of course I could've come up with better.

"I'll have you know that I dedicate my evenings to other things" he said.

"Do I even want to know" I said.

"I watch TV shows, movies, train when I'm not spending time with you doing who knows what" he said.

"Alright young hip person. At least I keep you where the action and fun is" I said.

"That you do and I thank you for it" he said.

"Why due to Fred" I asked.

He tried to cover it up.

"What are you talking about" he asked.

"I know you like her" I said.

"Fine partially due to her but I also do it for me" he said.

I gave him a look.

"How exactly is it for you" I asked.

I remember that sometimes I had to drag him or blind fold him to these places I've taken him.

"You know how our lives are and it's good to try to be in the moment or learn what exactly I'm trying to save" he said.

"Okay" I said sarcastically.

"Admit it I've gotten better" he said.

"True it was a hard transition at first" I said.

"Yeah and I made more of a scene" he said.

"Yeah remember those times when I had to drag you or blindfold you" I said.

"How could I forget" he said.

"Of course because it was a traumatic experience at first" I said.

"That's so not true" he said.

"And to think that I tried to deprive you of fun by joining the world" I said.

He hit himself in the forehead.

"Hey just cause I take pleasure in other things doesn't mean you have to tease me about it" he said.

"I know what you mean but at least I don't have to be dragged" I said.

"You do so" he said.

"What are you talking about" I asked.

"The time where we dragged you to the movies" he said.

"In my defense I needed alone time after Lindsey" I said.

"Still admit it you are you like me" he said.

"Not entirely I usually don't have to get dragged" I said.

"Maybe one day I'll become more like you" he said.

"I doubt it" I said.

"At least you keep me my age" he said.

"Fair enough" I said.

"You sure keep things lively" he said.

"Yeah what can I say I don't like to be entirely predictable unlike some people I know" I said.

I gave him a look.

"What are you looking at me for" he asked.

"Predictable man, predictable man" I said.

He laughs.

"How's this for predictable" he asked.

He then sprayed me with his drink. He then got napkins out of his pocket before I had time to recover. He came in as if to clean me up and then kissed me.

I looked shocked which caused me not to react.

I kissed him back to show him how good I was.

He turned out to be a good kisser.

However we cut of due to the lack of breath.

"Not to bad" I said

"I try" he said.

"You were a great kisser" he said.

"Thanks I just figured why not respond because you already were being unpredictable" I said trying to be modest.

"How was I" he asked.

"You were good" I said.

"I get why you like to be unpredictable" he said.

"Yeah its fun to shake things up but there's a balance because you never how it will affect people" I said.

"True" he said.

"You don't seem to have a problem" he said.

"It took getting used to" I said.

"What are your thoughts on being predicable" he asked.

"Being predicable isn't bad thing but sometimes it's boring" I said.

"Is that so" he asked.

"I'll have you know its quite fun" he said.

"Talk to the hand" I said.

I look away being dramatic even though I was acting.

I just love just acting.

"Don't get me wrong its fun being spontaneous" he said.

I turn back around.

"I was just messing with you" I said.

"I'll get you for that" he said.

I laugh.

"How so" I asked.

"I'll…" he said.

"See I got ya and in case you haven't noticed your drink is already gone as is mine" I said.

"Already you win almighty Liz" he said.

"Thank you, kind sir. Now you must bow down before me" I said sarcastically.

He laughs.

We just sit in silence but it was comfortable.

I looked down at my phone and saw I got a text.

I just realized that I've been gone for a little over two hours.

"Oh crap" I said.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I feel guilty that I haven't helped Fred with scanning for the possible evil" I said.

"You should go then" he said.

"I don't want to be rude" I said.

"Your not and its fine I was thinking about leaving soon anyway" he said.

"I'll walk you back to your apartment" I said.

"You don't have to do that" he said.

"It's the least I can do and besides I want to" I said.

We walked out of the club and out onto the streets. Luckily there were no vampires. We were walking in silence but it was comfortable.

In no time at all, we reached Wesley's apartment.

"It was great being able to hang out" I said.

"Yeah it was really fun" he said.

"Let's try to again soon. By the way I think Fred has forgiven you but is conflicted due to Spike" I said.

"That's good and yeah hanging out we can try to do soon" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight" he said.

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

I started to walk away and he went inside his apartment.

I walked on for a bit and came across Fred and Gunn before I saw them I could hear voices.

"Stop saying that" Connor said.

"It is true, son" Holtz said.

It's Holtz and Connor and I need to talk to them badly but I don't want to intrude.

"You're wrong" Connor said.

"I'm not wrong. Anyone who saw you together would realize that's where you're meant to be at his side" Holtz said.

That must have been hard for him to say.

"No" Connor said.

"It was your need for him that drove you across the dimension" Holtz said.

"I don't need him" Connor said.

"Go back to him, Steven" Holtz said.

"Why are you doing this" Connor asked.

"Why" Connor asked.

"God gave me to you" Connor said.

"Yes. It was god's plan for us to be together. Nothing will ever persuade me otherwise. But now it's time for me to give you back" Holtz said.

"He's a demon" Connor said.

"And you're the bastard son of two demons" Holtz said.

That's awful thing to say but I think he's saying it to make it easier for Connor.

"Then I'm a demon" Connor said.

"You're not. Remember Eliza showed that the world isn't fully black and white. God help me, I don't know what you are, but I'm not the one to give you answers, and there are answers. Go and find them out" Holtz said.

I decided to go toward Fred and Gunn now that the action was over. It turned out it was closer to Connor and Holtz.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been helping that much" I said.

"It's fine" Fred said.

"How is it going" I asked.

"Not too bad. The motel has the strongest emissions are coming from somewhere in this vicinity" Fred said.

"Now what? We go door to door and ask if anyone's seen any inter-dimensional boogies" Gunn asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if we should be looking above ground or not" Fred said.

I look around. I hear Connor and Holtz still talking.

"You told me not to be deceived. But you've let yourself be deceived" Connor said.

"If I could stop this, I would, son. But we were brought here by forces beyond our control" Holtz said.

"You're wrong" Connor said.

Gunn spots Connor storming out of a door on the upper level of the motel.

"Hey. Check it out" Gunn said.

They watch as Connor reaches the end of the balcony and after quick look around drops down over the railing to run off.

"Looks like we've been following Spike's son's emissions the whole time" Fred said.

"Now there is a sentence I don't ever need to hear again" Gunn said.

"But it's good, right" Fred asked.

"It means there was no big scary that came out of the portal" Fred said.

Gunn turns back to look at the room Connor ran out of and sees Holtz appear in the open door.

"How about a short scary" Gunn asked.

I saw Holtz slowly close the door.

We start walking away.

"I have to get food" I said.

Luckily Gunn and Fred can't see my grocery and pharmacy bags.

"We can stop" Fred said.

"No, its fine I felt like a third wheel" I said.

"Alright if you say so" Gunn said.

I turn in the opposite direction as them that way it will appear as if I am staying to my word.

I walk until I no longer can see them. I start to turn around and head towards the motel I saw Holtz in. It didn't take me long to get there. I asked the manger about the father and a boy for the room number.

Since I easily described Connor and Holtz it was easy for the manager. It didn't take me long to get to the door. I knock on the door.

"I'm coming" Holtz said.

Holtz got here a second later.

Holtz opened the door and stared at me.

"Can I come in" I asked.

Holtz just moved aside.

"Good habitat to be used to" I said.

"What do you want" he asked.

"I came here to tell you that some associates of mine are going to tell Spike that you are here" I said.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time and besides I want him to come" he said.

I was shocked. Maybe Holtz is up to something.

"Why aren't you with the associates" he asked.

"Because I wanted to see you" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because I feel as if I owe you the truth" I said.

"I'm lost" he said.

"I know it doesn't make any sense but I figured I'd beat Spike here" I said.

"Explain" he said.

"I feel bad that I didn't tell you much of my past" I said.

"Why should you" he asked.

"We don't even really know each other" he said.

"Now that is where you are wrong" I said.

Holtz still kind of looks a little confused.

"I'm Eliza" I said.

Holtz looks confused.

"We met in Quorthoth" I said.

"How is this possible" he asked.

"I have my ways but it was a rather sad way to go" I said.

"What occurred" he asked.

"My body was fought for due to my strange mystical death. Heaven and hell wanted me" I said.

Holtz gave me a gesture to go on.

"I got brought to limbo during this battle. Hell won for a bit which was when I met you and your son" I said.

I took a pause.

"After you and your son left, I fought all these demons but after the battle I felt the sadness. It was hard letting you and your son go. Not too long I'd say hours later heaven won and not too long after my friends brought me back" I said.

"That must have been terrible" he said.

"It was very painful and hard. It felt as if the world was cruel and I was done fighting sort of even though I knew that wasn't my destiny completely" I said.

"I'm not following" he said.

"Of course it wouldn't make sense due to my vagueness" I said.

"Please take a seat" he said.

I forgot I was standing. I sat down in one of the two chairs. Holtz also sat down. Luckily the chairs were facing each other even though I could have easily moved them.

"I've never explained this to anyone before" I said.

Holtz seemed interested and it was odd because out of all the people I could tell it's him I'm telling first.

"I don't know everything. As you know I was adopted and discovered demons at a young age. I also tried to figure out my powers. Everything changed for me when I turned 14 and ½" I said.

"How so" he asked.

"I got called which made my life a lot more complicated. I was used to working alone and I knew I had to keep my powers a secret. During the past year and half, I've encountered quite a bit of things. One of the main challenge was Adam which was this hybrid made of man, machine and demon. He was created by the initiative leader who was evil. The initiative was this government agency that captured demons and didn't kill them. Spike was one of the demons captured but he escaped and he became partners" I said.

"Why we he become your partner" he asked.

"Because the government gave him a chip inside his head which caused him to no longer be able to hurt humans and he found out he could hurt demons so he joined us after trying to get his chip removed a few times" I said.

"It must have been hard to trust him" he said.

"It was. After the initiative was gone, I met Dracula which caused my boyfriend at the time to leave me later on and you didn't need to know that" I said.

"Why did he leave" he asked.

"Because I let myself get bitten by Dracula but it wasn't my fault I was under the thrall and he ended up going to vampires to bit him. I found out and was given an ultimatum by the time I made up my mind he was gone" I said.

"What did you choose" he asked.

"The guy" I said.

"Quite ironic" he said.

"Oh trust me it gets worse through time" I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. That story sounded familiar" he said.

"Yeah but I didn't give you specific details and I didn't this time either but it was more than you knew last time" I said.

"What happened next" he asked.

"I faced this master vampire called Lothos and he killed my watcher. After defeating him, I had to leave town which caused a break up with another boyfriend. The moving was due to a divorce my parents went through" I said.

"I thought you said you were adopted" he said.

"I am but I think of my adopted parents as my parents" I said.

"Where did you move" he asked.

"My mom and I moved to Sunnydale which is a hellmouth. It's ironic because I wanted to take a break from slaying surprisingly. There I defeated the master and later on I had to kill my boyfriend to save the world" I said.

"What happened to get you to kill your boyfriend" he asked.

"He turned evil because of me. He is a vampire with a soul. His name was Angel and yes this is the scrooge of Europe. I fell in love with him and I gave him a moment of true happiness which caused him to lose his soul. He killed one of my friends and taunted me but then he was ready to destroy the world. A friend of mine cursed him again just when I was about to kill him. He was himself again. I forgot about the portal that was opening and I so wanted to be selfish but I knew what I had to do. I kissed him. I told him I loved him and I stabbed him with a sword because his blood was the key to close the portal" I said.

I was surprised to see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Love is the most powerful thing in the world and nobody should be deprived of that" he said.

"Yeah it was awful" I said.

"I'm confused because you used present tense once in the story" he said.

"Well he is still alive but I'll get there" I said.

"What occurred next" he asked.

"I ran away. I was wanted for murder I know not smart on my part to run away. I got kicked out of my house by my mom. I also didn't want to be around people" I said.

"It is understandable" he said.

"Yeah and I knew I couldn't avoid my destiny forever. I came back a few weeks later. The new called slayer came in only days later. We became friends despite our different lifestyles. Angel came back the first claimed to have done it but I don't know if I believe that. He was himself again after awhile but when he first came back he forgot how to interact. He was more beast than man but luckily after a few days was fine again. He and I ended up involved again. I know its stupid but it just happened even after I tried to make him go away. Faith ended up turning evil after she killed a man. She joined the mayor who was evil. She shot Angel with a poisoned arrow just before the mayor was planning on attacking a few days later due to early graduation. Angel got hit by a poisoned arrow which the cure was slayer blood. I made Angel drink from me after my attempt to get Faith failed because I made her go into a coma. I feel guilty about that. I trained the students to fight. The mayor ascended into this snake demon. I tricked it to go into the library by taunting it. There we had these charges that killed the snake. The school was destroyed and not many people died. Nobody I knew personally died. Angel walked away. It was hard even though I knew it was coming. We broke up a few days before he got poisoned.

"That sounds intense. It was like a Romeo and Juliet story" he said.

"Yeah I'm doomed when it comes to love" I said.

"I still don't understand" he said.

"Oh right I forgot that I haven't explained fully how I got to hell" I said.

"After that battle, the powers summoned me. They told me I had this destiny. They asked me to go to LA and San Francisco in the past as well as stay where I was. With my power of astral projection, I could complete the mission. I am an astral and my other astral is in San Francisco" I said.

"What is your San Francisco name" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. I doubt you would know it because I don't have a real life there meaning that my whole existence there is pretty much demon related so far" I said.

"Oh makes sense" he said.

"Officially I'm Liz Parker here" I said.

"I've heard all about you" he said.

"Good less explaining for me to do" I said.

"Go on with your Sunnydale tale" he said.

"Well my sister came to live with me. Faith woke up from her coma and ended up in jail here in LA because she feels guilty with her involvement with the Mayor. My mom ended up dying of aneurism after successfully getting rid of her brain tumor. I found her dead. It was hard. Spike returned, you see after I left LA he left for awhile and he currently travels back and forth between here and Sunnydale" I said.

"Oh I was wondering what happened to him" he said.

"Anyway my sister wasn't really my sister. You see she was this key to open other dimensions. She still was real to me though when I discovered the truth. Before she came to Sunnydale, she was living with my dad" I said.

I took a pause.

"Glory a hell god came to Sunnydale and she wanted to get home. She figured out that the key was in human form. She thought a friend of mine was the key and she thought the newest addition was. She made that friend lose their mind. However Glory wasn't giving up. We tried to outrun them but that didn't work. Glory kidnapped my sister. I went into a comatose but with the help of a friend got out of it. I came back to town and stopped Glory. But a minion of hers cut my sister. I realized that my blood would be equal to hers and that she would be able to live a full life while I couldn't. So I jumped after I told her a message" I said.

"I understand now. That must have been a difficult year" he said.

"Yeah it was. All the stuff with my sister occurred for six months" I said.

"What happened to your astral selfs after" he asked.

"They were untouched but I was slightly weakened" I said.

"What is your Sunnydale name" he asked.

"Buffy Summers" I said.

"I've heard of you but I didn't know anything about you except the fact that you are the most powerful slayer ever" he said.

"Yeah that's true I'd imagine. I've been back for a little over six months in Sunnydale" I said.

"What has occurred there" he asked.

"It was hard to deal with being brought back. I had to dig my way out of my grave which gave me nightmares for weeks. I just had a hard time finding the will to live. These nerds kept testing me which got to be annoying. Spike was the only person I confided in. I had to drop out of college to take care of the bills. It sadly was a fast food joint but its better than no job. I was distant from my friends" I said.

I took a pause.

The trio which was the name of the nerds stopped playing games. They shot me after I was talking to a friend of mine who didn't understand Spike and my sexual relationship which only occurred because I needed to feel something after I got brought back. But that friend found out that after I stopped seeing Spike. Spike tried to get me jealous at this wedding this very friend who found out about Spike and my sexual relationship left his bride at the alter before obviously I got shot" I said.

I took a pause.

"Spike he tried to rape me hours before I was talking to this friend. A friend of mine's lover got killed with a bullet meant for me. That friend turned evil due to the pain. The friend burned the shooter alive. The friend saved my life. The friend tried to destroy the other two nerds which failed due our protection. My watcher returned after he left for England. He left for England days after he found I was in heaven. A friend of the friend stopped the world from ending by talking. Spike left before the friend turned evil. He earned his soul back for me" I said.

"That's intense" he said.

"But even before he got his soul back he had a lot of humanity. The judge this ancient demon that can kill anyone with humanity through touch after being activated up said that he has a lot of humanity" I said.

"That's god to know" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm glad you got to tell me the truth" he said.

"Same here and I wanted too for a long time" I said.

"Why didn't you say so" he asked.

"Because I felt it would be awful to tell you to help you trust me more when I wasn't going to tell your son" I said.

"Makes sense and I would've done the same thing" he said.

"I'm glad you made it back" he said.

"So am I even though it was hard at first" I said.

"My son will be very excited that you are back. He's missed you a lot" he said.

"I don't know if I will tell him" I said.

I looked at him.

"It's not my secret to share" he told me.

"Thank you" I said.

"Besides I'm letting him go" he said.

"That must be really hard" I said.

"You have no idea" he said.

"Are you up to anything" I asked.

"Sort of" he said.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"You'll have to find out and see" he said.

"Alright" I said.

"Your powers" he said.

"What about them" I asked.

"Do they still work in astral form" he asked.

"Yeah they do" I said.

"I told you all I know of whitelighters from past knowledge in San Francisco if that's what your wondering" I said.

"It was" he said.

"Do you think things are different in the present" he asked.

"Not much as far as creature knowledge is considered unless there are new demons obviously" I said.

"That's good to know" he said.

"Yeah it is" I said.

"Have you ever tried to find out what's going on there now" he asked.

"I don't want to besides it will be more fun to find out the surprise" I said.

"At least all is good there" he said.

"True and in fact I was there when I was younger" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"I was visiting cousins and besides I lived there before I learned of demons" I said.

"It would be ironic if you were born there" he said.

"It sure would" I said.

"Why do I have a feeling we won't see each other again" I asked.

"Because you probably are right" he said.

I knew that I was right but I didn't want to say goodbye out loud besides I'm not done visiting. I was sad that he was going to die.

I looked around the room trying to not think about the sadness. It wasn't that bad for a motel room. It was pretty clean except the bed because it had lots of snacks which was probably Connor's doing.

I saw a letter on the desk.

"What's this for" I asked.

"That's my explanation for my son" he said.

"Makes sense and it is good to have closure" I said.

"Yeah it is" he said.

I was tempted to look at the letter but I knew not to invade privacy.

"What do you think of my son" he asked.

I was so caught off guard to this question.

"I think of him as one of my best friends" I said.

"Promise me you'll help him" he said.

"That's was going to be the plan even if you didn't ask me" I said.

"I'm glad that he has someone looking out for him" he said.

"Have you met" he asked.

"I have and we still connect like before even though he doesn't know" I said.

"That's good but it's not that much of a surprise even though there are so many choices in company" he said.

"I guess" I said.

"You know I'm kind of surprised that he hasn't made a move on you" he said.

"What. We are just friends" I said.

"I thought he was going to do something when he was trying to get you to come with us" he said.

"I knew it felt like a lover's type of scene but besides I couldn't afford to think of him like that due to the fact I didn't know when I'd leave and I felt guilty" I said.

"I understand you more now. You must have known that you were going to get out of here" he said.

"Of course I did know. I wonder how he would've reacted if he knew" I said.

"I bet he would've tried to go out looking for you" he said.

"I wouldn't be surprised" I said.

"What about now" he asked.

"You mean if things could change" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well I don't know. I'm currently getting over a break up and the next person might be a rebound if I don't fully move on in time before I end up kissing a guy or going on dates" I said.

"Makes sense and if that does happen I pity the guy" he said.

"Yeah and I think I just need a few more months" I said.

"You've had to deal with a lot quickly" he said.

"Yeah I'm used to it ever since my calling" I said.

"That must have made things so much more complicated" he said.

"You have no idea" I said.

"What happened to your ex" he asked.

"I'm surprised that you don't know" I said.

"They didn't have all personal details on you" he said.

"That's a relief" I said.

"I guess it doesn't help that you appeared out of nowhere" he said.

"True and I should stop dancing around the subject. My most recent x well he helped me a lot here. After Doyle died, I was a mess. I guess it didn't help Doyle was my first friend here. Anyway I isolated myself from the team because I didn't want to hurt as much if I lost another member of the team but my most recent x got me to realize that I should show my feelings because I would have more regrets. I knew that fact but it was hard to live that way but I became myself again. My recent ex well he was a spy for us inside Wolfram and Hart. I realized that after the distance that I viewed him as more than a friend and we became romantically involved which was a big deal for me at the time since I hadn't been in any serious relationship after Angel. I just didn't have time as you know with my history. My ex a few weeks ago lost a hand but got it replaced by a killing hand. This caused him to leave Wolfram and Hart. He had to leave me behind because it was too risky to be around me and he wanted to protect me since he loved me so much. I tried to get him to stay by offering solutions but it didn't work" I said.

"I'm surprised that you and Lindsey were involved" he said.

"I'm sorry about what happened. It seems you did get screwed in the love department" he said.

"Maybe so however but maybe when I find love it will be more permanent because at this rate I truly have so much going wrong" I said.

"Tell me about your exs" he said.

"One was a human who the Angel of Death was after, two were demon hunters, one was a vampire with a soul and of course you know about Lindsey" I said.

"It doesn't seem that bad" he said.

"It was just situations that occurred mainly. One demon hunter I told you about. The other demon hunter I broke up with due to the fact I was moving" I said.

"That's got to be tough not being fully in control" he said.

"It somewhat did but I only became stronger because of it" I replied.

"Yeah and it also has probably helped the maturity" he said.

"It probably did even though I've always been pretty mature believe it or not" I said.

"Its kind of hard to picture you that way" he said.

"That's cause I've practically always joked around when I was around you except when we first met, my confession of finding a way back and when I did the ceremony" I said.

"True. I'm proud of you for letting him go" he said.

"It wasn't easy especially since I knew I would be isolated again" I said.

"At least you fought demons most of the time after we left" he said.

"It did help a lot since I was distracted from my emotions" I said.

"What were your emotions" he asked.

"Sadness" I said.

"You put on a pretty good show face" he said.

"Yeah I did. Connor's pleading made me think of when I tried to plead with Lindsey to get him to stay" I said.

"Yeah I can see that" he said.

"It's ironic because we are just friends" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm glad that I met you" he said.

"So am I. I could've done fine on my own but its nice that I didn't even though it made it harder. I think it was fated that I was going to meet you and your son. You've been a great friend" I said.

"Maybe fate was involved. You've been an amazing friend despite my reluctance to let you into my life and I'm glad I was proven wrong" he said.

"I'm glad so as well" I said.

"Its weird to think about how we first met" I said.

"Yeah it sure is especially since my son had to be the buffer even though I acted polite" he said.

"Yeah and it was very awkward at the beginning in hell" I said.

I look at my watch. I've been here for over two hours.

"And to think that we've been here for over two hours" he said.

"How do you know" I asked.

"The clock right next to me" he said.

"Right I guess I missed the clock in the glance around the motel room" I said.

"Oh how rude of me I didn't offer you a drink" he said.

"Its okay I'm not that thirsty" I said.

"I guess age is affecting me more so and I'm getting more forgetful" he said.

"Its understandable and besides its easier to be affected by age now that you don't have to worry about demons in the house unlike a dimension full of them" I said.

"True" he said.

I then decided to stretch my legs which became numb.

"Did your legs become numb" he asked.

"Yeah I guess I've been sitting too long possibly" I said.

"Do you sit down this long usually" he asked.

"It depends on what's going on" I said.

"But as of lately" he asked.

"Yeah since Spike tried to break into Quortoth" I said.

"It obviously failed" he said.

"Yeah since it practically was a one way door unless a demon can open portals" I said.

"True and it is easier to get in then to get out" he said.

"I imagine so" I said.

"I think my son might try to go back" he said.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" I said.

"Besides maybe with you being such a reminder or with you telling him the truth then he will be less tempted to go back" he said.

"Probably but it might not just be about me" I said.

"Maybe so" he said.

"Yeah there are other factors like possibility of other friends and not to mention settling his issues with Spike" I said.

"True and I hope he isn't fully around the darkness" he said.

"Its easier to fight if you have something to fight for" I said.

"But there is always the factor of revenge" he said.

"True" I said.

"Have you fully gotten over it" I asked.

"Being in Quortoth made me realize that I should let go and it was easier with you and Steven but that doesn't mean that I won't mess with Spike again" he said.

"Figures and that means that Steven will be your revenge" I said.

Holtz didn't say anything.

"I knew it but I also know that you just want to delay the process of bonding" I said.

"That's true" he said.

"Are you okay with this" he asked.

I was kind of shocked that he asked for me approval.

"Not entirely but I'm not one to judge" I said.

"That's good to know and I'm sorry for what will occur" he said.

"Alright" I said.

"By the way you might want to get your health checked out" I said.

"I already did and I'm dying of cancer" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be I've gotten to experience a lot and I go the joy of meeting you and raising Steven" he said.

"How long do you have" I asked.

"The doctor said I have from a week to months. Besides I couldn't have stopped the spreading" he said.

"I hate not knowing. I can try to heal you" I said.

"I'm not sure it will work but you can try" he said.

I used my power to try and heal but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry I tried as you can see but its too far in" I said.

"Seems powers can often be like technology" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Why do I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see you" I asked.

"Because you are super busy but I'm glad you came here" he said.

"Have you told Steven" I asked.

"No it will be more harder than letting him go" he said.

"That's understandable and we both just think of his best interests" I said.

"And to think I didn't trust you at first" he said.

"Yeah it is quite ironic" I said.

I hugged him and I'm glad that he hugged me back.

"You should get going" he said.

"Yeah I should" I said.

"May you rest in peace after all you truly deserve it" I said.

"Thanks I'm looking forward to the reunion of my family. Good luck and take care of him" he said.

"Thanks I'm going to need it. I promise I will" I said.

He and I shock hands.

My eyes were full of tears.

"Don't cry" he said.

"I can't help it. You became a great friend" I said.

"If the situation was reversed I would also be crying" he said.

He and I hugged again.

"It was great knowing you" I said.

"I feel the same and thanks for stopping by" he said.

"No problem. It was the least I could do. I figured you could use some company and I needed to tell you the truth" I said.

"I'm glad that you told me your secrets which I will keep to the grave" he said.

"Thanks for everything really" I said.

"Goodbye" I said.

"Goodbye" he said.

I walk out of the door. I went to a public bathroom once I reached the lobby. I wiped away my tears fully and used my powers to clean my face.

I figured that I needed to go back that way I could make it back in time.

I ran with my bag to the hotel but luckily wasn't smelly or sweaty.

By the time I arrived, it seems like I missed nothing.

However Connor is now in the lobby with Lorne who is pouring himself a drink.

Lorne was also wearing a dressing gown.

"Oh, hey, kiddo. I didn't see you there" Lorne said.

"You looking for your dad" Lorne asked.

"Come on. He's upstairs. I'll show you the room. This way" Lorne said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, demon" Connor said.

Really Connor I thought I taught you better than that I thought.

"I'll tell you what, since you were raised in a hell dimension by a psychopath, and since that happens to be a topic that I know a little something about, we'll just let that slide. Now I'll fetch your pop for you" Lorne said.

Lorne turns to continue up the stairs.

"Filthy demon" Connor said.

Lorne turns back.

"Actually, that's uncle filthy demon to you. It wasn't that long ago which was like a week that I was changing your diapers, you little" Lorne said.

"Hey, since there seems to be a problem I can take you upstairs" I said announcing my presence.

Connor smiled at my presence.

"Welcome back he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Alright let's head upstairs" he said.

We started to walk up the stairs when Cordy came into the lobby.

"Hey" Cordy said.

I sigh since this problem was kind of solved because I got involved except for the apologizing factor that Connor had to do.

"Come on let's see what she has to say" I whispered in his ears.

"Alright" he whispered.

We walk down.

"What's the problem" Cordy asked.

"We kind of solved it but there needs to be an apology" I said.

There was silence sense Cordy still obviously wanted to know what happened.

Lorne just looks at Connor.

"Steven" Cordy asked.

That's good that she is calling him with the name Holtz got him which might make it easier to get along with I thought.

Steven never takes his stare off Lorne.

"Steven" Cordy said.

After a beat Connor lets himself be lead over to the settee and sits down with Cordy, but he keeps staring at Lorne.

I sit down with them.

"I know you haven't been in this world very long, and I imagine that things are pretty wild west-y where you're from, but Lorne's a good guy. Honestly" Cordy said.

"It's a demon" Connor said.

"Right. True. He is. But 'demon' doesn't always mean 'evil' in this dimension. I mean, look at me" Cordy said.

Very not smooth Cordy I thought.

Connor turned to look at her.

"Well, I'm part demon. Yeah. By choice. I did it so that I could help people and so that the back of my head wouldn't..." Cordy said.

I guess I'll have to explain it another time I thought.

Connor draws his knife and lunges to stab Cordy in the heart.

"Cordy" Lorne said.

Cordy and Connor stare at each other as Cordy keeps Connor's knife hand from descending on her.

Cordy's eyes begin to glow with and intense white light. The light spreads, moves up her arm and into Connor, dissolving the blade of his knife and leaving him holding just the handle.

"Let it go, honey. Just let it go. You don't need that. You don't need any of that" Cordy said.

The light leaves Cordy, suffusing Connor instead, as Cordy sits back up across from Connor.

"That's right. Just let it go, baby" Cordy said.

The light disappears all together, leaving Connor panting and staring at Cordy.

"Shh" Cordy said.

How insensitive I thought.

Cordy reaches up to run her hand over Connor's cheek.

"It's okay, sweetie. That's right. It's okay" Cordy whispered.

Connor's eyes close and he leans his head against me and cries into my shoulder. I hold him.

"I know. Shh. It's okay. It's okay" I whispered.

Connor sits back up but still leans against me.

Cordy turns to look up at the balcony overlooking the lobby to see Spike standing at the railing.

Spike watches from the door to Wes' office as Lorne hands Connor a cup, then turns back to face Cordy, sitting at the desk.

"How do you feel" Spike asked.

"Okay. Drained. But okay" Cordy said.

"Well, you got some serious mojo going on, girl. Whatever deal you struck with the Powers, it looks to me like they gave you the full package which included all the extras. That kid was toxic when he came here tonight. Heavy on the 'ick'" Lorne said.

"What actually happened out there" Spike asked.

"In my professional opinion" Lorne asked.

"Well, Miss demon-y britches here gave that child some kind of 'soul colonic'. Flushed him out but good" Lorne said.

"Flushed what out" Spike asked.

"It was that place, Quor-toth. It crept into every part of him. He was sick with it" I said.

Everyone turned to me shocked.

"What I've done my fair share of dimension traveling before I formed a team" I said.

Everyone seemed to accept that.

"When Fred was taking her readings..." Spike said.

"He nearly broke the needle. My guess is she wouldn't even get so much as a click off him now" Lorne said.

Spike crouches down in front of Cordy.

"Thank you. Thank you for doing this for him" Spike said.

"I know what it was like for him there, the darkness and the confusion. He thought it was where he belonged" Cordy said.

Spike slowly walks up to where Connor and I are sitting on the settee.

"Hey, pal" Spike said.

"How are you doing" Spike asked.

"I might have tried to kill your friend" Connor said.

"Yeah, well she's used to it" Spike said.

"I think I should go" Connor said.

"Your being ridiculous just because of guilt if that is the reason you think you should leave. After all Spike is the guilt machine" I said.

"Look, why don't you just stay here" Spike asked.

I'm surprised that he asked because he is kind of pushing the reunion rather quickly.

"I know it doesn't feel like it yet but this could be home for you" Spike said.

Connor, stares straight in front of him.

"I don't have a home" Connor said.

"That's not true. You just don't remember, that's all. Your home is here. This is where you're supposed to be, son" Spike said.

"You speak as though you're my father" Connor said.

Spike smiles slightly.

"Well..." Spike said.

"He said the same thing" Connor said.

Spike's smile melts away.

"He said, we came back for a reason" Connor said.

"Did he" Spike asked.

"Everything happens for a reason" I said.

At that exact moment, the doors open and Fred and Gunn come hurrying in. They stop as they see Spike and Connor, and Gunn clears his throat.

Fred and Gunn looked shocked to see me because I was behind them but they know that I am aware of the shortcuts.

Besides they probably stopped among the way to make out despite the news they discovered.

"If you'll excuse me" Spike said.

Spike walks into Wes' former office where Gunn and Fred are waiting.

"How are you" I asked.

"Much better than I was before. Sorry for leaning up against you" he said.

"Its fine think of me like a comfy blanket" I said.

Connor gave me a weird look.

"That sounded better in my head" I said.

Connor starts laughing.

Spike looks at me from the office and I can tell its kind of an envy of how comfortable Connor is with me.

I continued talking to Connor.

"Are you sure your fine with it" Connor asked me once he stopped laughing.

"Yeah" I said.

Connor leaned on my shoulder.

"Sorry if my skin isn't that comfortable I haven't had a chance to go to a masseuse" I said.

"No its fine besides I've had worse" he said.

"I imagine so" I said.

"What exactly is a masseuse" he asked.

"A female who gives massages" I said.

"That sounds relaxing" he said.

"It is very enjoyable. I'm good at giving them" I said.

"What are you a practicing masseuse" he asked.

"No, I just kind of grew up doing them but I wouldn't want to do that for living" I said.

Connor looked at me hesitantly as if he wanted to say something but he didn't.

"If you want I can give you one" I said.

"Sure, why not" he said.

"Alright lean against the chair" I said.

I got up.

"I'll start with your shoulders" I said.

My fingers went up and down on his shoulders.

I also added a little pressure by doing karate chops in between my finger rubs.

"This feels so relaxing" he said.

"Yeah but it's a whole different world when a professional is doing it" I said.

"Will you take me sometime" he asked.

"Sure, I'll do that the next time I'm going in to get a massage" I said.

"When will that be" he asked.

"I have no idea but the annoying part is there usually have to be appointments" I said.

"That must be frustrating with your lifestyle" he said.

"It is" I said.

Spike came down the stairs probably to talk to Connor when he noticed I was giving a massage.

"I didn't know you were going to do massages today" Spike said.

"What can I say I just felt like giving one" I said.

"It seems like its been such a long time since you've given one" Spike said.

"That's because I've been busy" I said.

"Is everything alright" I asked.

"Yeah in fact I believe that you should get time off" Spike said.

I knew something was up but I didn't give it away.

"Alright" I said.

"But I want you to bring my son with you" Spike said.

"I knew there was a string attached" I said.

Spike went to the kitchen to grab a drink and then came back upstairs.

I think that was his excuse to mention the plan to me.

I multitasked by listening to the conversation and giving a massage.

However there was no dialogue yet.

"Have you ever thought of going to massage school" Connor asked.

"Once" I said.

"I think you could have made it in" Connor said.

"Maybe so" I said.

I continued my pattern of the massage when I heard dialogue.

My hearing I know is better than Connor's.

"I told him you two were going to take him out, spend some time with him" Spike said.

"And he's good with that" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, he seems to be" Spike said.

"Where do you want us to take him" Fred asked.

Some place were this world isn't as ugly as he thinks it is" Spike said.

"How long you need" Gunn asked.

"A couple of hours should do it" Spike said.

"Hey, uhm, what if he asks where you're at" Gunn asked.

"Don't tell him" Spike said.

Gunn and Fred file out of the office and Spike grabs his coat.

"Wait. Spike, before you go we have to do that thing" Cordy said.

Good thinking I thought.

"What thing" Spike asked.

"That thing we do. You know that thing where I say 'are you sure you know what you're doing, Spike, please think about this' and then you ignore me and rush head long into trouble" Cordy said.

Right. That thing" Spike said.

"Okay, are we done" Spike asked.

"Spike, please think about this. In fact, don't go there at all" Cordy said.

"I have to" Spike said.

"I know. But don't" Cordy said.

"I'm not gonna kill him even though he deserves it" Spike said.

Spike turns to go.

"Oh, I don't care if you kill him" Cordy said.

Spike stops and turns to look back at her.

"He stole Connor's childhood, so kill him. But don't lie to your son. He's been here like a day. Way to build the trust" Cordy said.

"I'm not lying to him" Spike said.

"No, you're just sending him off to be distracted while you go confront the man he thinks of as his father" Cordy said.

"I'm his father" Spike said.

Cordy watches him turn and walk out.

Once Spike left, I had a hard time figuring out where Connor should go. I could take him to the movies but I don't think he is ready for that yet. I could take him to a masseuse. I could take him to an aquarium or amusement park. But I don't think he is ready for the more social activities especially around people.

The beach is perfect because at this time of night it is really quiet.

By the time, I came up with an answer I finished my massage.

"There you go" I said.

"Wow that was incredible but I thought you said that you were going to do more" he said.

"I was but then I got a new idea" I said.

"What is it" he asked.

"I'm going to show you a fun hang out spot" I said.

"Cool" he said.

"Do you mind if Fred and Gunn join" I asked.

"It's fine" he said.

I could tell he was slightly disappointed though.

Fred, Gunn, Connor and I headed to the beach.

Connor is standing on the beach watching the waves roll in.

"What is it" Connor asked.

"The ocean. Pacific" Gunn said.

"Ocean. My father taught me about oceans. He never said it was so..." Connor said.

"Big" Fred said.

"Empty" Connor said.

"It's not. It's just all under the surface. A whole 'nother world actually" Fred said.

"Everything's so different here" Connor said.

I could relate but now isn't the best time.

Instead I put a hand on his shoulder for support.

"I know how you feel" Fred said.

Gunn looks down at her.

"I got lost once like you. When I came back nothing seemed real. It was like I was seeing everything from the bottom of the ocean" Fred said.

"I don't remember being lost" Connor said.

Connor walks away from Gunn and Fred up to the edge of the surf.

I walk with him.

"What do you think" I asked.

"It is cool" he said.

"I thought you said that this is a big hangout" he said.

"It is when it is day. In fact a lot of people come to Los Angeles to tan" I said.

"Interesting how it is very different depending on the time of day" he said.

"Yeah that's how hangouts are" I said.

I could hear what Gunn and Fred were saying.

"Ah, Steven. Yo" Gunn said.

"Maybe we should just give him a minute" Fred said.

Gunn wraps an arm around her shoulder and Fred leans against him.

"I wish Spike was here" Fred said.

"Yeah. His kid seeing the ocean for the first time, too bad he had to miss it" Gunn said.

It must be weird for Fred and Gunn to be here for a first real experience.

"That's not what I meant. I just feel sort of creepy, keeping him busy and distracted while Spike..." Fred said.

"Confronts the kidnapper" Gunn added.

"Well, if you're gonna put it like that" Fred said.

"What do you think he'll do" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I know what I'd do. But Spike will deal with Holtz in his own way" Gunn said.

Connor turns from watching the surf to look back at them.

Oh crap I thought.

"Uh-oh" Fred said.

"No way. He couldn't have heard us" Gunn said.

"He did" Fred said.

Connor runs off.

I go off to follow him especially if something is wrong.

Connor ends up taking me to the motel room.

Connor bursts into the motel room.

"Dad" Connor said.

Connor looks around the empty room.

"Dad" Connor asked.

I knew something was wrong.

Connor backs out of the motel room and hurries down the balcony.

Somehow I didn't get spotted but I wondered if he must have felt my presence.

Oh crap this must be the final plan that Holtz had been to blame Spike for his death.

I can't believe I didn't realize it. It all makes sense now.

I ran after Connor.

Connor runs through a metal gate and stops as he sees Justine, running her hand over Holtz' head resting in her lap. He runs up to them and drops down nest to Holtz, putting his hands on Holtz shoulders. Justine slowly raises her head to look at him. Connor stares at the two puncture wounds on Holtz' neck.

"Spike" Connor said.

Connor is holding Holtz' body cradled against him, crying.

"This didn't have to happen. Your father was gonna leave. He just wanted to talk to Spike" Justine said.

"Leave" Connor said.

"Spike won. He could have just walked away" Justine said.

"It's my fault. He'll pay" Connor said.

Great just great I thought sarcastically.

Justine looks at Connor.

"I'll help you kill him" Justine said.

"No" Connor said.

"You don't wanna kill him? After what he did? What do you wanna do" Justine asked.

Connor just gave a look.

I come out of the shadows and gasp at Holtz's body.

I put a hand on his shoulder even though he might be angry at me.

"Did you know" he asked.

"I had a theory but I didn't know what he was planning" I said.

"Why didn't you say anything" he asked.

"Because it wasn't my place to if that was true" I said.

I could tell he was angry at my response and as a result I had little time to think of something to say that way I could interrupt a potential angry rant.

I could imagine that he would say place. My place was with him. How could you. I imagined that he would yell all this out and that was the last thing I needed but I also knew holding back anger could just be as deadly.

"But I hoped I was wrong" I said.

That earned me points because he looked at me with just sadness.

"I can't blame you" he said.

I know I should've said something about this being a set up but I was worried with Justine there.

I'm not sure what her agenda is but I think she is going to use Connor.

I put a hand on Connor's shoulders. He leans his head on my shoulder.

Tears are falling down my face. It's just my luck that Connor has to feel them.

I feel like I need an explanation but luckily Connor doesn't question.

Maybe he is too trapped in his own pain to ask me.

We sat here for hours in silence. Justine luckily left not long ago.

"We're not going to talk about this" he said.

"I agree" I said.

I figured the reason was because it felt more real.

We just stood in a comfortable silence.

My shoulder started to become numb.

"I'm going to call the police" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"That way he can get a funeral" I said.

"Okay" he said.

A minute later I called and reported the death.

"We have to go" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because it will be suspicious to the police if we are here when we they find the body" I said.

We quietly left.

I don't think I'll be able to convince Connor that Justine was involved. I think she was because she has this guilty look and not to mention it was suspicious that she found him first. Besides since she was so devoted to him that she would kill Holtz in a request.

"But what if he rises again" Connor asked.

"I doubt it but if it helps tomorrow night we can go to whatever graveyard he gets buried at and check" I said.

"Alright" he said.

I knew that even with my presence that Connor wasn't going to let go his need for revenge even if I tell him it wasn't Spike. I just hoped that he would be able to calm down more easily.

He's still going to want to mess with Spike to help him not feel the pain. It's just a waste of time because he is going to feel the pain eventually. Avoiding pain has proven to be very disastrous in my experience after all an excellent example is Willow.

Connor and I walk towards the nearest motel in silence. I ordered a room and we walked up the stairs towards our room. We were on the second floor. Luckily it was right near the stairs. It was great to get away if necessary.

The room was pretty nice. It had a fridge and kitchen sink. There was the sitting room which had a television, sofa and desk. There also was a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom has a couch.

I figure that I can sleep on the floor or coach. But Connor insists on sleeping on the coach. His excuse is that he's had worse. I decide to let that battle of comfort go after all there are different battles worth fighting over.

I left to go to the restroom. The restroom really was a place I went to think.

I was so tempted to check into the team but I couldn't mess up my position besides I feel as though I have to explain myself to Connor for my actions since last time I departed him. I don't want to mess up the progress. Besides I only know he asked me to come with him when his dad offered to take him to kill vampires because he wanted me there as a buffer. Afterward he might have wanted to bond because of the emotional moment of vulnerability after the soul cleansing. Then I guess because he took comfort in me that he felt okay with me being around or used me to get back at Spike. Despite my theories, it doesn't matter because I'm here. Right now though I don't want to talk about my feelings of guilt what with walking out on him, lying to him about my identity and my theory on what Holtz was going to do.

I turned my phone off for safety measures. It's not unheard that I've turned my phone off because I was undercover so the team will somewhat understand. It's easier because it's not like I'm expected to check in. In some ways I kind of wish I have checked in more since Holtz came back because I feel like I've missed so much in the briefings of the team today whether it's individually or just as a group.

After I walked out of the restroom, Connor snuck up on me.

"Hey, don't do that" I said.

"Or you'll what" he asked.

I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. I was too filled with guilt.

I looked outside the window.

"You know you don't have to stay here with me" he said.

"I know. Its fine I want to stay and besides the others wouldn't understand" I said.

"Understand what" he asked.

I stood in silence because I wasn't sure what to say.

"How Holtz's death affects me and I know we said we wouldn't talk about it" I said.

"Then why did you" he asked.

"Well you asked but I dug myself that hole" I said.

"True and I guess I shouldn't have tried to get an answer" he said.

"Oh well what you can do now" I said.

"Fair point" he said.

I'm surprised that he hasn't asked me how Holtz's death has affected me yet.

It was just as I thought this, Connor cleared his throat.

He looked as if he was going to say something but then he shock his head.

I just stood in comfortable silence.

I was about to mention demon hunting makes me feel better but I decided against it because I was starting to get sleepy.

"Well I'm getting tired" I said.

"Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" I said.

The next day, I woke up rather later than normal. It felt so wonderful being able to sleep in. My eye sight took a minute to kick in due to the fact I just woke up. I saw that it was past ten. It was so nice being able to be on my own schedule.

On my bedside table, I noticed there is an apple and a chocolate muffin. I smiled.

I also saw a note beside my food. The note said that Connor went for a run. I felt a little bit worried due to Justine but I realized that the note might no longer be true. But if wasn't true anymore wouldn't he have taken the note away I thought.

I better clean up I thought.

I go take a quick shower which kind of helped the process of waking up but I need a cup of coffee. After thoroughly drying off my hair and my body with the use of my towel, I change into the clothes I was wearing last night which was nasty. I really don't like being in the same clothes after I take my shower.

I also noticed that my face as usual became a little red as the result of my shower. The redness is a result of me forgetting to wash my face besides its not like I could and anyway the redness occurred I think because I was cleanly exposed of my cover up. Luckily, I had some cover up with me in my pocket. I applied it to get rid of the redness.

I put a piece of gum in my mouth to help my breath.

I then proceeded to brush my hair. Luckily with my hair, I don't have to use a straighter or a curler. Some people use these products due to frizz. I use those products occasionally but I look good without using them. In a few minutes, I was done. I looked pretty good with the limit of my resources.

I decided to get out of the bathroom.

Once, I got back in the bedroom I took my food and went to the sitting room to prevent no crumb mess for the maids. I put my food on the table. I noticed that Connor was sitting there.

"Good morning sleepy" he said.

"Good morning" I said.

"How did you sleep" he asked.

"Wonderful, I haven't been able to sleep in for awhile" I said.

"I'm glad to hear that" he said.

"Why haven't you been able to sleep in for awhile" he asked.

"Well I've just been very busy" I said.

"You should get more time off" he said.

"Maybe I should try to" I said.

"Yeah that would be more fun" he said.

"Could be and not to mention more relaxing" I said.

"Fair point" he said.

"How did you sleep" I asked.

"Pretty well" he said.

"That's good and by the way thanks for the food" I said.

"No problem" he said.

I took a bit out of the muffin first. After I finished the bite, I decided to talk.

"That food was good choice" I said.

"Well I heard that girls like chocolate and I figured its good to have something healthy" he said.

"Yeah that's true" I said.

I took another bite of my muffin.

"How is the muffin" he asked.

"It's pretty good" I said.

I took a bite of the muffin.

"That's a relief" he said.

"How was your run" I asked.

"It was very nice and relaxing because I felt free" he said.

"It must have been the adrenaline rush" I said.

I took another bite.

"Maybe so and the only time I've felt free is when I've fought vampires and demons" he said.

"Maybe you'll find more ways to feel free" I said.

I took a bite of the muffin.

"Who knows" he said.

I took my last bite of the muffin. I went to throw the paper bottom holding the muffin away. The trashcan was right near the kitchen sink. I came back to my seat.

"What's the plan today" he asked.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet" I said.

He laughs.

"What's so funny" I asked.

"It's just that this is your first day off in a long time and you don't know what to do" he said.

"It is stupid" I said.

"Not entirely" he said.

I gave him a look.

"Alright it is" he said.

I took a bite of my apple. I decided to keep eating it instead of talking between bites. But I take breaks in between bites but I am not talking.

I am trying to think of what to do today. It is hard trying to think because Connor is probably joining me in whatever I think of to do. If I were by myself, I would see a movie, get a massage, go swimming, shop, read and go to a club. But since I'm with Connor I can't go shopping because I know guys detest it. Reading is more of a solo activity. Swimming is sort of an independent activity. Swimming it depends on what you do. I usually swim laps. Massages are kind of independent unless you are in the same room but you can hang out after the massage is given. I don't know if Connor is ready to go to the movies. I could take him to an amusement park but I don't know if he is ready for that. I could take him to an aquarium but I don't know how he'd react to sharks. However he acted fine when a he slayed vampires at a club but that was different.

I settled upon going to a club, patrolling and go bowling for the moment. I also could take him out to dinner.

A few minutes later, I finished my apple.

"I've figured out what we are going to do" I said.

"What are we doing" he asked.

"The plan isn't complete but I have a start" I said.

"Alright surprise me" he said.

"Do you mind if we make a detour" I asked.

"That's fine" he said.

"Cool" I said.

We walked in silence. I almost debated on checking out but one more night wouldn't hurt.

Luckily my detour was on the way and it only took a few blocks to get there.

I walked into Starbucks. Connor followed me.

"What is this place" he asked.

"It's a universal cooperation coffee shop" I said.

Luckily the line wasn't too long.

When my turn came up, I ordered a vanilla latte.

The drink didn't take too long to receive.

"Do you mind if I try it" he asked.

"Not, at all" I said.

"But hold on for a sec" I said.

I went to the counter for adding ingredients for coffee. I grabbed some napkins.

Connor followed me.

I took a sip. It wasn't that hot.

I took off the top and gave it to him.

He took a sip.

"It's pretty good" he said.

"Yeah, I usually order it or a vanilla iced coffee in the mornings" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Cause I like the taste and I need caffeine" I said.

Connor gave me a puzzled look.

"Without caffeine I take longer to wake up fully and I don't like drinking soda in the morning" I said.

Connor looked as if he was going to talk but he stopped.

"If you want I can order you the same thing" I said.

"Yeah I'd like that" he said.

I went to order it.

A few more minutes later, Connor's drink arrived.

We were on our way to the bowling alley not that Connor knew of course.

"Thanks for the drink" he said.

"No problem" I said.

The walk was in silence.

We walked many more blocks.

"How far is this place" he asked.

"Were getting close" I said.

I finished drinking my coffee a few blocks away from the bowling alley I saw in sight.

Luckily I just reached a trashcan when I finished.

Two blocks later, Connor finished his drink and was luckily at a trashcan when he was done as well.

Three more blocks later, we arrived at the bowling alley.

"We are done walking for now" I said.

"Talk about the furthest place to go" he said.

"There are further places. Any distance is easy with public transportation but I thought you'd like the fresh air" I said.

"It was a nice walk though" he said.

I walk in.

"Are you coming" I asked.

Connor quickly came inside.

It was practically deserted due to the time of day and possibly time of year. I don't keep track of days anymore. There were only four other bowlers.

I went to the counter and paid for one game. I paid with using an American express credit card.

I had a hard time figuring out Connor's size in shoe. I guessed that he was a seven. I was a nine. Luckily my guess for Connor's shoe size was correct.

I pull Connor towards our lane's table.

I put on my shoes.

Connor followed my lead.

I put my shoe on the ground of the table. Connor also followed my suit.

I went to get a ball. I got a blue ball that was eight pounds.

"You don't have to get the same weight as I do" I said.

"What am I supposed to do" he asked.

"Its pretty simple" I said.

I took a pause. It was weird having to explain the normal things people are used to.

"All you do is put your Thumb and your two middle fingers in the holes" I said.

He put them in correctly.

"That's right but that's not what your supposed to do now" I said.

"What am I supposed to do then" he asked.

"Just lift one ball at a time until you find the weight you like" I said.

After lifting more balls he decided upon my weight.

"We can share the ball if you want" I said.

"That's fine" he said.

We went back to our lane.

"Do you want me to go first" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

I added our data into the machine.

"What am I suppose to do when its my turn" he asked.

"You put your fingers in the holes like before once you walk up to where the red line is and release the ball down the lane" I said.

"Sounds simple" he said.

"The concept is but the aim is harder" I said.

"I imagine so" he said.

I walked up and released the ball. I got a strike.

"Good job" he said.

"Thanks and whenever your ready its your turn" I said.

A few minutes later, Connor got up from his seat. He followed my directions precisely but got a gutter ball.

He came back with a frown.

"It's okay. Lot's of people get gutter balls" I said.

"Do you" he asked.

"Yeah sometimes and by the way you get another turn" I said.

Connor walked up and this time knocked down five pins.

He came back with a smile.

"Good job" I said.

"It felt nice being able to knock down pins" he said.

"Yeah it does after a gutter" I said.

"Can you explain the turns to me" he asked.

"If you knock all the pins down in one time it is called a strike and if you get a strike then you only get one turn. However if you mess up by getting a gutter ball or simply not knocking down all the pins then you get another try" I said.

"Cool" he said.

"Yeah it is nice" I said.

I walked up and got another strike.

Connor got a gutter ball and then knocked down six pins.

For the next three rounds, I got strikes.

Connor kept getting a gutter ball but he also knocked down one more pin each time.

The last five rounds I got spares.

The first spare I received caused confusion with Connor. I explained how the points worked with spares and strikes.

The last five rounds, Connor got spares.

"You are pretty good at this" he said.

"Sort of" I said.

"I don't understand" he said.

"I play either really good or really bad" I said.

"Maybe I'm that way" he said.

"Who knows" I said.

I just noticed a clock and saw that it was past two. I figured that it was this late because I took an hour to get going. It took around thirty to forty minutes for me to eat breakfast. Then it took like two hours to get here. We also bowled for an hour.

"Are you feeling hungry" I asked.

"Not really" he said.

"Alright I'm just warning you that it will be a late lunch" I said.

"That's fine" he said.

"Alright but we should get going now" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because of timing" I said.

We walked for an hour until I found a decent restaurant. So far there have been crappy restaurants before now.

"How are you feeling" I asked.

"Pretty hungry" he said.

"Alright we can stop here" I said.

"Why haven't we stopped before" he asked.

"Those other restaurants among the way weren't good" I said.

"What type of food does El Azteca serve" he asked.

"It's Mexican" I said.

"My father said Mexican food is good" he said.

"Yeah and I hope you like it" I said.

We walk in and luckily there aren't too many people here.

We waited for our waiter to guide us to a table. The wait only took a couple of minutes.

Once we got seated there was still silence. I was reminded of back to the beginning when he first met my alias. I was even more tempted to tell him to help the silence despite the fact that the silence felt comfortable.

"Penny for your thoughts" he asked.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about how unsual situation this is" I said.

"How so" he asked.

"That only a week ago you were born" I said.

"That's strange to even think about I'd imagine" he said.

"Yeah but that's our world" I said.

"I guess stranger things could happen" he said.

"You'll get used to it in no time I mean growing up where you did is one thing but its kind of another to be here" I said.

"How so" he asked.

"Its so unpredictable. A lot of things try to destroy the world it can be anything from hellgods to an elder" I said.

"That does sound different. I get why demons have tried to escape where I was" he said.

"Why would an elder want to destroy the world" he asked.

"I don't know exactly. It was just a random example but it is said that power can corrupt a person" I said.

"I don't think that's true" he said.

"Why not" I asked.

I was met with silence sadly.

"I met an exception" he said.

I look at him puzzled. He must have had fun because for once it seemed as if I didn't have the answers.

"It was where I was there was this girl" he said.

"How is that possible" I asked.

"I don't honestly know but I hoped that when you mentioned Buffy that it was she but it wasn't" he said.

"What happened to her" I asked.

"That's the thing I don't know entirely. I was forced to leave her behind" he said.

"Did she force you" I asked.

"Yeah and I hoped by some miracle that she made it out" he said.

"It sounds like its practically impossible to leave" I said.

"It is and with every second I'm here the more time is going by if she's still there" he said.

"She would want you to be happy" I said.

"But I don't think I can fully without her" he said.

"You'll find a way. I understand completely I just recently lost this guy I loved" I said.

"What happened" he asked.

"Well he lost his hand and got it replaced with a hand of a killer which caused his decision to leave me in order to protect me" I said.

"I don't know what's worse knowing where a person is and not being able to get there. Or not knowing where a person is but makes it easier to find perhaps with magic" he said.

"Yeah it's a tough call" I said.

By that point in time our waiter came by.

"Do you know what you want to drink" the female waitress asked.

"I do" I said.

Connor looked unsure.

"I guess that means I'll go first. I'll have water and a coke zero" I said.

"I'll have the same" he said.

The waitress left.

"You didn't have to copy me" I said.

"I know but I figured that since I liked your coffee drink that I might like coke zero" he said.

"What exactly is coke zero" he asked.

"It's a soda which has zero calories hence the name zero" I said.

"You shouldn't have to think about calories" he said.

"I don't entirely especially since I'm so busy but I do like to try to be healthy" I said.

"I don't see how you can't be unhealthy" he said.

"There is no point of exercise entirely if you don't diet "I said.

"I wouldn't really know" he said.

I picked up the menu. Connor followed my lead.

I look through the menu even though it's kind of pointless because I know what I'm probably going to get.

Connor looks amazed by the many choices.

"What are you going to get" he asked.

"I'm probably going to get my regular. I know that's boring but its easier to decide if I don't feel like looking over too closely" I said.

"Cool and that makes sense" he said.

"Do you know" I asked.

"I have no idea" he said.

"If you haven't decided when the waitress has returned its okay if you want her to come back later or you can ask her opinion of dishes" I said.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said.

"You can always ask me any questions if you have any" I said.

"Thanks" he said.

"How often do you come here" he asked.

"Occasionally but not usually at this location" I said.

"Is this a chain restaurant" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Connor kept looking at the menu.

A moment later, the waitress came back with our drinks. The waitress put Connor's drinks down first. She then put my drinks down.

"Thanks" I said.

The waitress smiled.

"Are you ready" the waitress asked politely.

I gave Connor a look but he gave me the nod.

"Okay we're ready" I said.

"I'm ready whenever you are" the waitress said.

"I'll have a number seven beef" I said.

"As for you" the waitress asked.

"I'll take the same" he said.

The waitress left.

Connor took a sip on his soda.

"This is pretty good" he said.

"Yeah its one of my favorite sodas" I said.

"What other soda's do you like a lot" he asked.

"Cherry coke and Dr. Pepper" I said.

"Maybe I'll try them sometime" he said.

"Its probable after all if you decide you want to join the team we usually get take out" I said.

"That must suck" he said.

"It kind of does because it feels less relaxing than being a restaurant if time is one your side" I said.

"Yeah I'd imagine so but home cooked meals are good" he said.

"Home cooked meals are but we don't usually have the time to make them" I said.

"That must make it dangerous potentially for the delivery guys" he said.

"True but you can't save everyone" I said.

"That must be a hard lesson to learn" he said.

"It is" I said.

"What take out do you usually get" he asked.

"Chinese, Pizza, Italian and occasionally Mexican" I said.

"Cool" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

Connor and I just sat in silence. Luckily after the silence begun, the food arrived. It gave a great excuse to be silent. We finished lunch thirty minutes later. I paid for lunch. I do realize that my friends could track my American express credit card but oh well.

"That was great food" he said once we walked out.

"It was. I haven't had Mexican food in ages" I said.

"When was the last time" he asked.

"Four months ago" I said.

"Great memory especially since time can blind" he said.

"Yeah I do usually. Time does blind after awhile" I said.

"Do you have a good memory" I asked.

"I'd say it's pretty good" he said.

"That's a helpful skill" I said.

"Yeah it is especially since it can be the difference between life and death" he said.

"So true" I said.

"What's the plan" he asked.

"Were going to relax" I said.

Connor looked confused by my actions.

"Because it will kill time and I don't think there's anything we can do to fill time up" I said.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"Well since it is a week day things close earlier except the nightlife and we don't have time to finish something its already four now" I said.

"Alright but are we going anywhere specific to relax" he asked.

"I could take you to my apartment which the team might wonder if I'll go or I could take you to a spa" I said.

"Spa it is then" he said with a smile.

"It's just going to be massages" I said.

"Awesome" he said.

Luckily we weren't too far from the nearest spa. It was twenty minutes away on foot. Once, we arrived we luckily had time to get a massage because there was no massages booked for the next hour.

"We'll meet in the lounge" I said.

"Alright" he said.

I could tell he was confused.

I decided to get a full body massage. Connor followed suit. However Connor and I weren't in the same room.

I then paid for the massages using my American express credit card.

I waved at him as I was leaving the lobby.

Once, I arrived in the spa room I took of my clothes except for my underwear. Then I closed my eyes. From the moment, the massage had begun I felt like I was in heaven. My skin felt so tight during the massage but that's to be expected since I haven't had a massage in ages. Once, the massage was finished my skin no longer felt tight. Sadly, the massage was over before I knew it. I headed to the lounge. When I arrived, Connor was already there waiting for me.

"That truly was incredible" he said.

"Yeah it is very relaxing" I said.

"Thanks so much" he said.

"No problem" I said.

Then the worker came and asked if I wanted tea. I agreed to have some as did Connor.

After, the worker left Connor and I sat in silence even when the tea arrived. However we both thanked the worker for the tea. We sat here chilling I'd say for about an hour. During that time, we sipped on the tea. After, we finished the tea we decided to take a shower here and meet back up in the lounge. Ten minutes later, we both meet up in the lounge and we decided to leave.

Connor and I headed of to the nearest good club though he didn't know that. Connor and I had no trouble once we got to the door.

Connor and I just danced. Connor was a little awkward at first but after he stopped trying as hard he did great. We just were dancing club style. Connor got a crowd of girls and I got a crowd of guys. I was reminded when Faith and I used to go clubbing. It was so much fun. Connor and I just escaped on the dance floor. After about two hours of non stopped dancing I started to feel a little tired. Typically after two hours, I'm not usually too tired to sit down but I've been doing a lot of walking today. Connor followed me. We sat down on this couch. It felt so comfortable.

After about half an hour later, we decided to patrol. There wasn't any action or any graves that had been dug out for the first hour. However later we decided to go check out alley's which became a good call was because we came across some vampires trying to kill some teenagers. The vampires were easy to kill. We returned to the graveyards but had no luck. We just decided to give up and headed back to the motel. Once we arrived, I feel instantly asleep in the bed which was around ten. That night I dreamed of Connor.

It was nighttime when a pickup truck pulls into a deserted meadow and comes to a stop under some trees. Justine and Connor get out and walk around to the back of the truck.

"No white cliffs" Connor asked.

"Not in this neck of the woods. Sorry. Still looks like where he came from though" Justine said.

"Eng-land? Maybe it's like the ranch" Connor said.

"The ranch" Justine asked.

"Where I was supposed to grow up in Utah" Connor said.

Justine smiles.

"He told you about that" Justine asked.

"That was our dream" Justine said.

In a way I kind of pitied her because she loved Daniel.

"He always told it, before sleep. Him and me, where no one else could ever find us" Connor said.

Justine was no longer smiling.

"Yeah. We should no we need to bury him" Justine said.

Connor looked confused.

"I thought the police got him" Connor said.

"I unburied him" Justine said.

"No" Connor said.

He opens the back of the truck, throws a tarp aside, and lifts a blanket to reveal Holtz' body.

Justine picks up a shovel.

"I'll do it" Justine said.

"No. He was bitten by the beast. He may rise again" Connor said.

Justine looks at the two neck wounds.

Justine puts the shovel down.

"I will do as you taught me. I will cling to the good and I will lay waste to the evil" Connor said.

Connor leans down to kiss Holtz' brow.

"Sleep now, father - and forgive me" Connor said.

Connor throws Holtz' body onto the ground and picks up a sledgehammer. Connor swings and we hear a crunching noise as Justine turns her head away.

Connor and Justine stand and watch Holtz' body within the flames of the pyre they have built.

I then woke up alone as I feared. It seems I had dreamed of the present. I go downstairs and check out of the motel. I realize that I should go to the gang to warn them. When I arrived, I saw Groo lying on the settee in the lobby. Gunn and Fred hurry in from outside.

"Nobody's here" Gunn said.

"Good" Fred said.

"Bad. We got to find Spike and tell him we screwed up" Gunn said.

Fred looks at him.

"Okay, get your point" Gunn said.

I missed being able to share those looks with Lindsey.

"Where is everybody" Fred asked.

Groo gets up.

"I'm here. Cordelia and Spike are upstairs trying out bedrooms for Spike's son."

"Oh" they both said.

"Where is Liz" Fred asked.

"I don't know" Groo said.

"I'm right here" I said.

"Where have you been" Gunn asked.

"Tracking Connor" I said.

"Any luck" Fred asked.

"I had some but now I don't know where he is" I said.

"Have you had any luck" I asked.

"We've been looking for him for the last twenty fours as a result our guilt" Fred said.

However we stopped talking because we heard voices upstairs.

"I'm not telling your seventeen year old boy that" Cordy said.

"Well, someone has to make sure he knows the facts of life. My track record with the whole man/woman thing isn't, you know... I don't wanna use the words 'tragic farce' but..." Spike said.

They turn to walk down the stairs into the lobby.

"Why not" Cordy asked.

"You're still telling him" Cordy said.

This feels awkward.

"You could help fill in the blanks. He's gonna have questions" Spike said.

"Like, what do you do with a woman's Schlug-Tee again" Spike asked.

Cordy gasps.

"You and your vampire hearing! Next time you eavesdrop I'm gonna..." Cordy said. She finishes her threat in a whisper in Spike's ear.

Spike and Cordy walk down the steps.

"Easy there, sailor" Spike said.

"You use that kind of language at home" Spike asked.

Spike walks over to Gunn and Fred.

"Where is he" Spike asked.

"Ah..." Fred said.

"He ran away. He overheard us saying you were going to Holtz" Gunn said.

"Then that's where he went" Spike said.

"We were just there. We didn't see either of them" Fred said.

"It's my fault he overheard them talking I'm so sorry. I didn't even think that it was possible that Holtz was going to be discussed and I wasn't talking at the exact moment. I've looked for him a lot of spots" I said.

"It's fine anyone can make a mistake" Spike said.

Its such a pity I couldn't remember where that dream took place I thought.

Spike sighs.

"All he's gonna find is an empty room. He won't know what's happened" Spike said.

"What's happened" Gunn asked.

"Holtz left. He wants Steven to live here with Spike" Cordy said.

"That's good! As long as we find him and tell him before..." Fred said.

"He's here" Groo said.

"How can we tell him before..." Cordy asked.

We all turn as the door opens and Connor walks inside.

"Oh" Cordy said.

Hopefully Connor has become calm due to my day off today I thought.

Spike takes a few steps closer to Connor, who has stopped at the top of the landing.

"Hey" Spike said.

"You all right" Spike asked.

"I went to see my... He wasn't there" Connor said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. He left, Steven. He gave me this letter to give to you" Spike said.

Spike hands him Holtz' letter and Connor reads it.

"He says my place is here now with you" Connor said.

"It wouldn't have to be forever. Maybe just give it a try for a while" Spike said.

"Okay. We'll give it a try" Connor said.

This is going to be interesting I thought.

Spikes lead Connor to his room.

I decided to stay in the Lobby and catch up with Cordy. She told me about what occurred between Spike and Connor at the bar. She told me about Lone's departure to Los Vegas. I was sad especially since I was at a loss sometimes. I feel like an odd one out. There are couples and then Spike can get a little depressing at times.

Cordy told me about the possibility of her and Groo having sex tonight. I am happy for her. I'm glad that it might be clear to Groo now.

She told me about how the confrontation between Holtz and Spike. I imagine that its going to be hard for Steven to accept the letter. She also told me about how Spike reacted towards Connor having a room. It was quite fascinating to here what was going through Spike's mind during the process. The process included furniture, space and of course allowance. Allowance he was so out of touch with.

The events kind of make me kind of wish I was here but I'm glad I was with Connor. I got a day off and I had fun.

Cordy then decided to go to Groo. I felt like such an odd wheel at the moment what with Fred and Gunn and Cordy and Groo.

I fell asleep until mid morning. When I woke up, I got going for the day. The last thing I did was eat breakfast downstairs.

I decided to go upstairs to check on Connor. However once I arrive closer to his room I saw Spike.

Great I thought sarcastically.

I imagined that Connor was rereading the letter because I know that he is having a hard time accepting the message.

I felt as if I was intruding but whatever. The sister's do this all the time but its not their fault entirely. At least I am smooth.

There is a knock on the door from Spike.

"It's me" Spike said.

Spike opens the door.

"Can I come in" Spike asked.

Connor looks over his shoulder at the door but stays silent. Spike picks up a bookcase and carries it into the room.

"I brought you a bookcase and some of my favorite books when I was your age" Spike said.

Very smooth if he is anything like you he is not going to be really into reading I thought.

It would be interesting if Connor decided to read in order to get me.

The bookshelf was an excuse. The books Spike probably have chosen won't be books Connor would like probably or appreciate. He would more go for modern books.

Spike sets the bookcase down.

"So can I get you some breakfast? Are you hungry?" Spike asked.

"Not really" Connor said.

"We can go out" Spike said.

However the sun is shining though. I could tell the sun caught Spike's attention.

"I'd have to wear a Burka or something. Hey, you know, we'll stay in, hang out together, tonight we'll do something special" Spike said.

"You ever been to a movie" Spike asked.

That was such a dumb question I thought.

Connor puts the letter in the drawer of his nightstand.

"No" Connor said.

"Oh, we'll go to an action movie. You'll love it. Anything else you wanna see or do just say the word" Spike said.

Connor stands up and turns to face Spike.

"There is one thing" Connor said.

"What" Spike asked.

Connor lunges for Spike, but Spike easily captures and deflects Connor's hands.

"I wanna know how you do that" Connor said.

"Fight" Spike asked.

They break apart.

"Yes" Connor said.

"I think you got that down pretty good already" Spike said.

"I wanna learn to be like you" Connor said.

Spike had a slightest smile."

"Well, there might be a thing or two that I could show you" Spike said.

I quickly leave from the corner. I go down to the lobby. I guess I'll talk to him later but in the meantime I will watch the training exercise.

A minute later, Connor and Spike come down to the lobby to start the training.

Spike is training Connor down in the lobby with the help of Gunn and Fred, who are both wearing a seat cushion on their chest.

"Stake" Spike said.

Spike tosses a stake and Connor catches it.

"Vampire" Spike exclaims.

Gunn lunges at Connor and Connor 'stakes' him.

"Behind you" Spike exclaims.

Connor spins to 'stake' Fred.

Civilian! Civilian" Spike exclaims.

This is entertaining and not very helpful. I almost start laughing.

Connor pulls his blow.

Protect her, protect her" Spike exclaims.

Spike comes in to exchange a flurry of quick blows with Connor while Fred helps Gunn back to his feet.

"Where is your balance? Where is your balance? Huh" Spike asked.

You lose it" Spike said.

Spike grabs a hold of Connor and pushes him over backwards so he rests awkwardly on his arm.

"You lose. Don't worry, I got you. I got you" Spike said.

Spike helps Connor back up.

"You're doing good, kid. You've got heart' Spike sia.d

Fred raises her hand.

"I wanna be the vampire" Fred exclaims.

"I wanna be in a hot tub" Gunn said.

"You can't always get what you want" I said.

"I wanna know who's cleaning this stuff up" Cordy said.

Gunn points at Fred, who in turn points at Spike and Connor.

"Yeah. It has been a long day" Spike said.

You have no idea I thought.

"Had enough" Spike asked.

"No. I wanna learn" Connor said.

Spike smiles.

"Is this kid a chip off the old block or what, huh" Spike asked.

Spike gives Connor a playful punch which Connor half ducks.

"He's chippy" Cordy said.

"Hey, Cor, we're going to the movies tonight" Spike said.

"You wanna come" Spike asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I'd like to, ah, I can't. Groo and I are supposed to - have some one on one time. So..." Cordy said.

"Oh. Right. You should do that" Spike said.

Spike turns and points at Fred.

"Okay. Vampire" Spike said.

Fred raises her hands like claws and lets out a growl.

"Vampire. You're not in 'Cats" Spike said.

I'm surprised he knows that play even though he's old.

Fred pulls her hands in and lets out a small, questioning 'grr.'

Spike points at Gunn.

"Innocent by-stander" Spike said.

"By-sitter" Gunn said.

Spike points to me.

"Innocent by stander" Spike said.

"I don't recall volunteering" I said.

"Well you are now" Spike said.

Gunn drops down onto and overturned, stuffed chair.

"Close your eyes. Feel it" Spike said.

"Where is the attack going to come from" Spike asked.

Connor fends off Spike's blows with his eyes closed.

"Good. Good" Spike said.

For another hour the training practice lasted.

I decide to go upstairs to see Lorne since he feels uncomfortable around Connor which is completely understandable. I knock on his door to find it empty. I walk down the fall to see Lorne knocking on Spike's door.

"Yo. Hey! Lorne. Come on in" Spike said.

"Well, you're in a good mood" Lorne said.

"Yeah. I'm taking the kid to the movies. He's gonna love it" Spike said.

"Oh" Lorne said.

"No subtitles or dreary Leitmotive, all bloody action" Lorne asked.

"You bet" Spike said.

"Oh, he'll love you for it. Well, I thought, I'd stop by and say arrivederci, Spike-hair" Lorne said.

"You're really going" Spike said.

"I'm really going" Lorne said.

"I'm sorry" Spike said.

"Don't be" Lorne said.

Lorne hands Spike a cd.

"Here, I got you a little something to remember me by" Lorne said.

On the CD is a picture of Lorne, smiling while holding a microphone. Spike reads the title.

"Songs for the love - Lorne. Oh, I get it. Love Lorne, because your name is Lorne" Spike said.

"Yeah, my publicist's idea. Her name is mud now but the tunes are good. And, ah, and that's not my real gift. This is which it's mutual" Lorne said.

"The way you feel about Cordelia is pretty much exactly how she feels about you" Lorne said.

"You two are so obviously connected" Lorne said.

"You finish each others sentence. You laugh at the same jests. When he grieves, when he is hurting her heart breaks for you" Lorne said.

"Bubela, all I'm saying is stay open. Connor's back. Your whole life is coming together. Sometimes things do work out. I got to skidoo" Lorne said.

"Take good care of yourself and keep in touch" Spike said.

"I'll drop you a line. Let you know where to send the gift basket" Lorne said.

Lorne waves over his shoulder as he walks towards the door.

I walk to my room here for when I'm actually having to crash here. I hear a knock.

I opened the door. I let Lorne in and shut the door.

"Hey, how are you" I asked.

"I'm doing not too bad but I feel a little sad" he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I'm leaving" he said.

"That must be hard" I said.

"So it's true" I said.

"Yeah that rumor is and I'm leaving tonight" he said.

"I'm glad that I caught you before you left" I said.

"Me too" he said.

"Where have you been all day" he asked.

"I was having a day off and if you are going to say anything I was tailing Connor" I said.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" he said.

"Alright good" I said.

"You deserve that day off" he said.

"It was great having it. I feel like I'm always working" I said.

"Especially as of lately" he said.

"I'm surprised that you have never asked to find out your own future" he said.

"What can I say I like not knowing" I said.

"You have the best voice on the team which is why its strange that you don't try to get the answers" he said.

"Yeah it is ironic" I said.

"Are you trying to start over due to your club" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"I'm sorry about your club" I said.

"It's not your fault" he said.

"I know. Things happen" I said.

"I'll try to see your show in Vegas if I get the chance" I said.

"I'd like that" he said.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" he said.

We both hugged.

I open the door to let him out.

Lorne reluctantly walked away.

I'm glad he didn't turn around because tears are now falling down my face. I decide to sit down for a minute. A few minutes later the tears stopped falling down.

I decide to change clothes. It felt so nice being in different clothes. I decided to fix my make up and hair before we went out for the movie.

A few minutes after I finished getting ready, we headed out to an outdoor movie screen.

A helicopter streaks by, launching some rockets and shooting its guns. The explosions are taking place on the huge screen of a drive-in movie theater.

Spike and Connor are sitting in the front of his convertible, Gunn and Fred are in the back. I'm also in the back. I'm so tempted to sit somewhere else but I stupidly forgot to bring a blanket or a chair.

"Pretty cool, huh" Spike asked.

Connor is staring at the screen.

"Uh-huh" Connor said.

"You emptied the jumbo tub" Gunn said.

Fred pushes the tub at Gunn.

"Free refills" Fred said.

"I love this woman" Gunn said.

"Shh" Spike said.

Gunn levers himself up out of the backseat and jumps out over the side of the car.

Yeah I get a little more room temporarily.

Fred hands Gunn the tub.

"Don't skimp on the butter" Gunn said.

Gunn walks off to refill the tub.

Connor jumps as an airplane apparently streaks right at them.

"Sorry. It's just make believe" Spike said.

A real helicopter with a searchlight pointing down comes flying up over the edge of the movie screen.

"How'd they do that" Connor asked.

Spike, Fred and I stare at the helicopter. Gunn stops and turns to stare as well.

Some lines are lowered out of the side of the helicopter and four guys in nondescript combat uniforms start to rappel down them. The searchlight centers on Angel's car.

"Get down" I exclaim.

Fred ducks her head.

"Out" Spike exclaims.

Spike and Connor jump out of the car as Gunn bowls down two of the Commandos.

I jump out of the car as well.

Spike steps between Connor and two Commandos.

"Get back" Spike said.

Oddly enough Connor pushes Spike aside. I guess he wants the pleasure to kill him instead.

"No" Connor exclaims.

"Stay behind me" Spike said.

Connor pushes Angel back.

"No" Connor exclaims.

"Look you can't protect him and he is good in a fight" I said.

Luckily I ended up stopping the protection. Protecting a person causes a fight to be even harder.

I get attack. I quickly reflect the attack so quick that the commando got knocked out.

I take a moment to look at my surroundings for any possible attacks.

Gunn gets thrown over Spike's car. As the commando jumps up to follow, Fred, lying on the back seat, kicks him in the crotch.

"Hey, thanks" Gunn exclaimed.

"Welcome" Fred said.

A voice comes from the external speaker on the helicopter.

"Abort! Abort! - Abort! Abort" the helicopter voice said.

The commandos melt away and the helicopter veers off.

Spike walks straight towards this van probably because of his great hearing. Fred, Gunn, Connor and I follow him.

The driver jumps behind the wheel, but Spike rips the back doors of the van open before he can get the engine started.

Spike reaches in and pulls Linwood out a man who was behind the operation.

"Hey! Yeah, okay. Easy. Easy. Easy. Now we're even" Linwood said.

"Now you're dead" Spike said.

"What you're gonna kill a human in front of your son, to set an example" Linwood asked.

"I vote yes" Gunn said.

"You're not human" Spike said.

I can hear police sirens in the distance. Someone here probably made a call.

Just perfect I thought sarcastically.

"We should probably both get out..." Linwood said.

Connor suddenly pushes Spike aside and takes a hold of Linwood.

"Stay away from my father" Connor said.

Connor throws Linwood into the back of the van.

"I'm not your enemy. We can help you, Steven" Linwood said.

"My name is Connor" Connor said.

Gunn and Fred exchange a look and a smile.

Looks like it might work after all I thought.

Spike puts a hand on Connor's shoulder and Connor lets himself be lead away.

Gavin reach out to help Linwood up, but Linwood shrugs his hand off.

I'm not surprised that Gavin is here after all he is constantly competing with Lilah. I know because that's what Lindsey said.

"Let's go home "Spike said.

"I couldn't' agree anymore" I said.

My phone starts to ring.

"This is probably important. I specifically asked not to be disturbed so I'm going to walk home" I said.

"Are you sure" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there" I said.

I walk away from the group in the car that way I won't get overheard by Connor or Spike.

The car drives away from me.

"Hey, how are you" I asked.

"I've been better" Cordy said.

"What's happened" I asked.

"Groo is leaving tonight" Cordy said.

"What" I said hoping I heard her wrong.

"He's moving" Cordy said.

Cordy sounded really upset.

"What are you doing talking to me then" I asked.

"I need your advice" Cordy said.

"You love him don't you" I asked.

"Yeah but he thinks its not enough by his reaction" Cordy said.

"Alright tell me what happened" I said.

"Well when I came home Groo was already there. He told me that he thinks I'm in love with Spike" Cordy said.

"I can see why he thinks that but if anything I get it if you developed a crush" I said.

"Its weird because he's one of my best friends and I feel like he gets me" Cordy said.

"There's a but" I said.

"I haven't thought at the time but looking back I think its possible" Cordy said.

"What do you think you will do" I asked.

"I'm not going to risk my relationship for a crush" Cordy said.

"Where's he headed" I asked.

"New York City" Cordy said.

"Let me guess his plane is leaving tonight" I said.

"Yeah it is" Cordy said.

"Then what are you waiting for go after him" I said.

"I will head off in a second but I need to ask you something" Cordy said.

"Go on with it" I said.

"Do you think I should meet up with Spike" Cordy said.

"I think you should after you head to the airport that way you can clear things up with him especially since Lorne talked to him" I said.

"Why what happened" Cordy asked.

"From what I've gathered Lorne thinks Spike likes you" I said.

"I know I'll have the regret more so if I let Groo go away" Cordy said.

"Alright good luck" I said.

"Thanks" Cordy said.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing" Cordy asked.

"I do even though it might be harder when you see Spike" I said.

"Yeah it might be harder because he might want to act upon it" Cordy said.

"But oh well if worse comes to worse I'll let you know to come when I see Spike" Cordy said.

"Alright I'll be at standby" I said.

"Where do you want me" I asked.

"It'll be near Point Dume" Cordy said.

"Alright" I said.

"I'm meeting him around 10 since Groo's flight takes off at 9" Cordy said.

"If all doesn't work once you talk to Spike what will you do" I asked.

"I'll quit the team" Cordy said.

"If you can get to Groo on time I'm sure he'll understand and believe you" I said.

"That's great" Cordy said.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" she said.

I rushed back to the hotel. It wasn't that far to get back luckily. When I get in, the phone is ringing. It is odd because the team looks settled in on the Lobby couches.

"I got it" Spike exclaimed.

Spike runs across the lobby, whistling.

"He's whistling. I've never heard him whistle" Gunn said.

"He's happy" Fred said.

Connor closes the door behind them all.

I still over hear the phone conversation.

"Champion Investigations. We can help you. I know we can" Spike exclaimed.

"Hi. It's me" Cordy said.

"Hi! Cor" Spike said.

"How are you" Spike asked.

"I'm good" Cordy said.

"You" Cordy asked.

Angel glances at Connor.

"I'm pretty good" Spike said.

"Uhm, Spike, I sort of need to talk to you, in person" Cordy said.

"Is it something bad" Spike asked.

"No! No, it's something good. I think. Well, it sort of depends on how you feel" Cordy said.

"About what" Spike asked.

"Well about me" Cordy said.

Really you had to say that to get his hopes up I thought.

"Oh" Spike said.

"Could you meet me tonight" Cordy asked.

"Tonight" Spike asked.

"Sure. Okay" Spike said.

"Where" Spike asked.

"I've always loved Point Dume. There's a viewpoint. It's the first turn north of Kanan. Really pretty spot" Cordy said.

Spike he writes down the directions.

"Point Dume. Viewpoint. First turn, north Kanan. We'll meet there" Spike said.

It was 8:30 now.

"About an hour" Spike asked.

"Yes" Cordy said.

Luckily the timing is right because it doesn't take that long to get to the airport from Cordy's apartment.

"Okay" Spike said.

"Okay" Cordy said.

"Yes" Spike said.

"Good. Okay then, we'll do that" Cordy said.

Spike slowly hangs up the phone.

Spike slowly takes his hand away from the receiver and turns to find everyone looking at him.

"I've got to go out for a while, son" Spike said.

"With Cordelia" Connor asked.

"Yeah" Spike said.

"Will you be all right" Spike asked.

"She's beautiful. And she cares about you. I like her" Connor said.

Gunn and Fred exchange a look.

"I'm glad" Spike said.

"It's good to see you happy, dad" Connor said.

Spike turns away with a smile, humming a little tune.

"Now he's humming" Gunn said.

"He's really happy" Fred said.

Fred, still clutching her jumbo tub of popcorn, gets up from the couch and grabs the stake lying on the sofa table. She walks over to Spike and starts to poke him with the stake.

"But not perfectly happy, I hope" Fred said.

"No! Ouch" Spike exclaimed.

Fred is holding up the stake.

"Just checking" Fred said.

Spike slowly walks out, no longer smiling or humming.

My phone started to ring Cordy is calling me.

I walk out of the lobby and up the stairs.

"Hey, have you made it yet to the airport I asked.

"I'm almost there but something weird is going on" Cordy said.

"I'll head over right now" I said.

"Don't I want to protect you from this and besides I don't know if you can get here in time" Cordy said.

"What's going on" I asked.

"Cars are frozen" Cordy said.

"Maybe it's a message from a higher being" I said.

"Its possible and thanks for talking to me its making me feel better and time is of the essence" Cordy said.

"Good luck" I said.

"Thanks I'm going to need it" Cordy said.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" she said.

I headed back downstairs even though I knew I might get weird looks.

However Connor is gone.

I go upstairs to Connor's room. I don't care if I'm invading privacy I'm worried about what Connor is doing. I find the letter Holtz wrote on his desk. I pick it up to read.

Dearest Steven,

This is a most difficult letter for me to write. You mean more to me than anything in this world or any other. But your best interests must come first, which is why by the time you receive this, I will be gone. I hope one day you will be able to forgive an old man's weakness which compels him to say these things in a letter. But to attempt a good-bye in your presence would be impossible for me. I fear I would never let you go. And I must let you go. I know that if I didn't you would only end up hating me. And that I could not bear. Your destiny lies with Angel. I know that now. You will have a better life with him. I'm comforted by that certainty and the knowledge that with him you will discover your true purpose and come to know who it is you are meant to be. My only prayer is that I have prepared you well enough for whatever lies ahead. I trust that I have. Be brave.

Lovingly, your father.

I run downstairs and out the door. I run towards where Cordy's meeting spot with Spike is going to be.

I get there just as a coffin gets pushed into the ocean but I couldn't tell where. Maybe it has Spike but I'm tired and I need my breath.

I want to help but the current is going to move the coffin. The coffin floats for awhile, the water with the disturbance isn't calm. A storm hits. The coffin is moved from the dumping point. I can't see where it goes.

I see Connor and Justine and I watch them. I know I should be doing something but I'm not in a position to.

I cover my eyes because hail is starting to fall. I can't see anything. Connor picks me up. I can tell because the arms that picked me up are of a man's. Justine I see out of the corner of my eyes is gone.

Connor takes me to the hotel but he holds me.

"Why were you there" he asked.

"Cordy asked me to come as back up" I said.

"Why's that" he asked.

"Because in case something went wrong when she was going to tell him that she didn't want to try something with him despite her crush because she loves Groo" I said.

"Oh okay" he said.

"Don't worry I won't say anything" I said.

"What did you see" he asked.

"A coffin being sunk into the ocean" I said.

"Alright" he said.

"Why aren't you going to talk" he asked.

"Because I understand after all I was there when he was found" I said.

"We should get inside" he said.

We walk inside and find Fred and Gunn eating a midnight snack.

"Sorry we went for a walk" I said.

"Mind if we join" he asked.

"It's fine" Fred said.

That night Fred, Gunn and I continued to try to reach Spike and Cordy on there cell phone. It wasn't working. For a few weeks we remained in the dark of the disappearance of Spike and Cordy.


	16. Chapter 15: LA

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel or Charmed.

Chapter 15: LA

The past couple of weeks were kind of awkward to say the least. It was awkward because Fred tried to include Connor and myself. Or have all four of us together then it felt like it was like a double date type situation in theory. Connor and I were usually off doing stuff together and Fred and Gunn usually were. It must have been interesting for Fred and Gunn because in some ways I've been more appropriately my age because I typically am so mature, busy and dedicated but I've been slacking a tiny bit. They haven't really seen slip up of me acting my age as much because the only possible time is when we as a team decide to go to club for fun purposes. But even then I check out for vampires.

Besides the social dynamics with being all fun there was still the research after all we were still looking for Spike and Cordy. I even called Groo but he had no luck sadly but I did tell him that Cordy was headed to the airport before she vanished. That brightened up his spirits but he still didn't want to come back for now. I guess he's waiting until we have news for sure but he said he's looking into it. I know I should've told him about Cordy talking to me last but I haven't yet told him. I'm currently looking into Cordy's disappearance because I have more to go on then my friends do. So far it could be a bunch on things I haven't narrowed it down. Besides I'm not telling anything until I know for sure. It's like Wesley and the prophecy but hey I don't want to give false hope now.

Wes however has told me about his kidnapping of Justine. I couldn't get involved due to Lilah being around Wes's place so much lately it's as if she might suspect he's hiding something. Wes called me when he told me he was on his way to the coordinates of Spike's location. I told him that I regret not being able to be there. But it's understandable because I can't be seen with him once Spike gets out of the coffin. It's possible he might be out of it though that I could risk it but I'm not going to. Wes later told me that gave his blood for Spike to recover from because pig's blood wasn't cutting it.

It was a good thing I was warned ahead because I didn't lose my anger on Connor even though I've suspected. I wasn't that angry because if I were in his shoes I would've done the same thing. Connor I was still cool with but I guess it didn't hurt I was gone when Fred tased him. That was a wrong way to react but I guess it's hard after all odds are Connor would've run off if this was discussed. Fred should've talked to me first but I guess she was in shock and thought I was too close to Connor because the tasing occurred when I was out hunting.

Hours later Spike showed up and kicked Connor out. I was over ruled I even offered Connor to be welcome to come into my room. I also welcomed him to feel free to be a roommate in my apartment. But that didn't happen because he wanted to have some space although he still texted me. After all while Spike was gone I introduced some things to Connor like cool inventions and some social stuff.

He also has met up with me on the side. I also have been put at conflict with Fred and Gunn because I told them that I suspected Connor did something to Spike. With Connor gone, it made it easier to get them to come around especially considering I told them I was conflicted because I didn't want to ruin Connor's trust. This made Fred more sympathetic which in tern helped Gunn come around. We were still busy trying to find Cordy but at least now Spike is back. I am beginning to miss Lorne more.

A few days later we decided to visit him in Las Vegas. Good thing we went because his boss was evil. His boss stole peoples destinies. Luckily the destinies got returned because Spike was among the victims. Lorne came back with us. I am glad that he came back especially since I feel like an odd wheel because everyone has been love dopey. Fred and Gunn have been on their own lately a lot. Spike has been very broody lately especially since we had discovered Cordy is a higher being. After Spike figured out, Cordy's fate he started traveling back and forth from here to Sunnydale.

I guess I felt like an odd wheel because I have yet to date and I'm an odd wheel because I'm single or not in love with someone. I have moved on from Lindsey but I'm not ready to date exactly because I'm not sure if it would be a rebound. Besides I don't know who could handle my life. It would be too risky. Lindsey made it easy because he knew and could fight. I haven't met someone that I could count on that I wouldn't be worried and besides I've just been too busy focusing on the mission. I know I should try to live more but it's hard to do when there's so much responsibility and stress. I guess the factor of San Francisco and Sunnydale makes it complicated due to the fact if I gain relationships. Right now it's not a problem.

My problem is very small compared to Spike's. It was weird to think that Spike is in love with two people. However I guess he figured that the other person he was in love with wouldn't love him back after what he did. I guess he settled for less or it helps now that Spike has a soul. Don't get me wrong he still could feel before in the sense of emotions but he has had heavier emotions. I feel as if I should tell him the truth but I also like I shouldn't make things worse. I also haven't told the gang that I had a theory about Cordy's fate because the gang didn't knew about phone call I received from her. I feel as if I'm betraying the gang because I have so many secrets. Secrets have screwed up the gang up.

Speaking of secrets I am glad that Spike is trying to make amends with Wes. The fact shows progress. I'm glad especially since I don't have to hide my friendship with him anymore. It's about time that Spike is ready to try to make amends. I'm not surprised that Wes is reluctant to the amends. At least nothing too awful has occurred yet but it's only a matter of time. Maybe by then thing will be okay.

We decided to celebrate Cordy last night. That night I was split with my time with Wes and the gang. We celebrated at Caritos which is the name of Lorne's karaoke bar. I had this weird feeling that night. That night Cordy returned to us when we got back but she had amnesia. This left us with the possibility of being vulnerable to Wolfram and Hart. They could try to manipulate her and not to mention we have clients in the day asking for our help with regular investigations. On top of that there are also the supernatural cases but I could get Connor to help me with that so that Cordy could be watched by Fred and Gun, Lorne or Spike. The plan is to take shifts. We even took her to her apartment. She remembers general stuff but not her life at all. It's like selective amnesia if I remember correctly.

We got her to sing to Lorne to find out answers but a lot was clouded all it wasn't a good sign. I tried to tell her about the demons and the monsters to protect her by telling her it wasn't a good idea to go outside but I never could put that much of a word in because I was closely watched. Cordy found out the truth and decided to live with Connor because he was straight with her but she also was fine with me because she knew I tried to tell her unlike the others.

A horn of Lorne's got cut off which is a good thing because that information in his head would've killed him. The horn will grow back in time. The only reason this occurred was because Wesley warned us that Cordy might be attacked but it turned out it was a distraction that Lilah created. That will mess up the progress but he told us that he believed it was going on which is a good thing on his part. I also told Wes that this might be a trap but its better to be prepared. I decided to stay just in case but then I saw demons outside so it's my fault they got Lorne but what was I supposed to do.

Every now and then I snuck of to see Wesley, Connor and Cordy at times. Connor got his own place that wasn't too bad. I have been helping to make it homier by cleaning it up and adding some furniture. Cordy is doing a pretty good adjusting to being back. I wonder how she got back. Maybe she used her powers. I wonder what the full extent of her powers is. I am so tempted to call Groo but I don't know if I should. It would be hard for him to know that Cordy is back with no memories.

Fred got this impressive speech that only I could understand what it meant as well as Wesley out of the gang. But Wesley obviously isn't welcomed yet. Apparently the professor knew Fred before she vanished. Fred's prepared speech was brilliant and I'm glad she got recognized for something especially since her knowledge hasn't been really acknowledged before. But then a portal came up in the middle of the speech which luckily Fred didn't get sucked in. It turns out the professor made the portal and sent Fred to Pylea.

This caused a strain on Fred's relationship with Gunn because she wanted to do revenge on the professor and Gunn wanted her to leave it alone. Fred called on Wes for help. She ended up sending her college professor to Pylea. I'm surprised she had it in her. Gunn showed up and killed him for her just as his body got into the portal. Fred told me about this. It's like I am the eyes and ears of the team because everybody confides in me at the end of the day. I guess it's because I'm not judgmental. It must be hard for Fred because Wes and Gunn would do anything for her and it must be hard to choose sides.

I decided that I should call Groo to tell him. He was ecstatic even though it was hard with him to know the knowledge that Cordy is back. The last I spoke to him was when I informed him about Cordy becoming a higher being. Groo I informed him that Cordy knows the truth but doesn't want anything to do with the gang except me. It was kind of like before. Groo decided to come back and stay near her old apartment.

Not too long after Cordy leaves she decides to return to see if we can try to help her remember. Lorne had this spell that we used to try to help. The spell sort of worked but it backfired. Cordy remembers her past but it's before my alias Buffy went to Sunnydale. This meant that she knew nothing of demons and vampires again. Of course this spell had to go wrong. I remember my past but I guess it's because I'm only eighteen. Sometimes I think my age is forgotten. Luckily I wasn't seventeen in memories because I would've spilled info on my secret mission. I decided to try to go along with what people were saying even though I knew the theories weren't true. I was being reminded of when I fully forgot who I was in Sunnydale because of Willow's spell. Fred and Gunn appeared to be okay. Wesley was acting like he did in Sunnydale because he hadn't become a demon hunter. Fred was way less confident then she was. Gunn was pretty much the same. Spike acted so old fashioned and spoke in an English accent and thought he was in the past to the time when he was human.

Spike and Cordy ended up searching through rooms and he apparently vamped out. I found Lorne and moved him into a separate room that way I could keep him out of the way while I worked to find a reversal spell. I looked around but through the books couldn't find one. I decided that I should check on the others. I decided to find out if how the progress went.

I saw Cordy running. I successfully managed to clam her down. I told her I would solve the problem. So I quickly on the spot said a reversal spell. Cordy returned to herself and Groo was outside. Groo and Cordy ended up talking. I am glad that she finally got to talk to him. She ended up deciding to live with him.

Wes told me that his relationship is getting serious with Lilah. I'm shocked because of the love triangle Fred has. I know he loves Fred.

Connor decided that he wanted to be in my apartment after all he enjoyed having a roommate. The gang was surprised that nothing was going on between Connor and I. Especially since we are the same age and live together. One night everything felt off. I had this hunch feeling. That night when Connor and I went patrolling I discovered a big red beast with two horns. I tried to fight it as did Connor. We were doing some major damage when the beast decided to retreat.

The beast has created raining fire in the sky. We tried to stop it but we lost. Spike knows where Cordy is staying and is aware that Groo is back. Groo hasn't been acting with the team because I believe he is afraid of losing Cordy. He has nothing to worry about because Cordy has been pulling away from Spike. Spike apparently witnessed Cordy and Groo having sex after we lost the fight.

Groo decided to join the team again but Spike has been resentful. It's understandable after all he's hurt. I guess he had hope because Cordy hasn't talked to him about what she was going to talk to him about before she became a higher power. I feel bad for Spike.

I figured the beast probably wasn't working alone because he strikes me as a person who just executes violence. I had a feeling an apocalypse was heading closer.

The beast kills all the employees for the moment at Wolfram and Hart. However Wesley rescued Lilah. The rest of the team arrive because Spike is trying to get Connor out. We come across the beast while we were there. The beast was in the famous white room which is the most powerful room in Wolfram and Hart. The conduit there saves us by teleporting us out with the last strength the girl had.

The beast managed to make the sun go down permanently for the moment but I figured that if the beast got killed then the sun would return. We tried to defeat him but we lost again. I should've tried to use my powers but I didn't think to. Besides using my powers didn't feel right besides my gut has gotten me this far. The beast we decided to nickname the big red demon. That demon is very strong. It's probably stronger than I usually have encountered even in hell which is saying something.

The beast apparently knows Spike but Spike doesn't remember the beast. The beast has mentioned Angel. So I called him up to get him here to talk in person. Apparently the beast knows Angel but he can't remember him. This has been hard to play as referee between Spike and Angel. Spike and Angel have so many issues. We even suggested that Angel loose his soul because we were running out of options. Angel hesitantly agreed. It was hard because Connor was here but I'm glad he's done with his revenge ultimatum. I guess that factor still applies but what can you do. I'm glad that he is letting go for the bigger picture.

We found out that the only reason Spike is known to the beast because Angel mentioned him when he had no soul and the beast offered this deal to him two centuries ago. But for the most part he hasn't been that helpful with information but has been trying turn us against each other.

Lilah arrives and tries to free Angelus. I know this occurred because I saw her on camera and I figured that was something she would pull. However we stop her. Lilah gave us this book that is the only book known to have information on the beast. My theory that the beast isn't alone became confirmed. We decide to get Angel's soul returned but we found that it was missing from the vault we put it in. That is very suspicious. We only made the situation worse.

Fred and Gunn broke up due to the professor's death and Wesley's feelings. I knew it would come down to that. At least Wesley is part of the gang again but that makes it awkard due to the tension between him, Gunn and Fred. Spike has been watching over Angelus. Groo has been helping Cordy with her emotions due to what Angelus has said. Angelus didn't really affect me odd enough nor did he really have anything to say to me. Perhaps it was because I appeared unaffected.

Connor and I have been patrolling. One night we I came to have a break, I saw Angelus escape. I tried to catch him before he got Cordy and Lilah but I couldn't find them in time. Luckily Cordy was okay. Lilah however I saw Angelus draining her. Wesley decided to decpitate her in the basement which enlightens him to an idea.

I help Wes break break Faith out of prison to help stop Angelus. It was great to see her again. I haven't had a chance to visit her in awhile. Spike was busy trying to help patrol. Connor was helping patrol as well but he wasn't patroling with Spike. Connor was impressed by Faith. I know I can fight but it doesn't help to have back up. Faith, Angelus and I fight the beast. I was doing major damage like I did the first time. Faith was very weak from fighting Angelus. Faith was barely hanging on fighting the beast. In the fight, I got a horn of the beast and I stabbed the beast with it. The beast got killed which brought back the sun. I'm glad the sun is back.

However Faith got bitten by Angelus. Something was going on because Faith and Angelus both got knocked out. Luckily we were covered by the shade because I wasn't sure if it was a safe idea to move Angelus. I later found out that the Faith and Angelus shared a mystical journey which they both experience Angel's memories from after he was cursed and came to America.

We decided to call Willow even though I'm good at magic because Willow has dealt with Angel's soul before. Luckily Willow Rosenberg sucessfully brings back Angel's soul. She didn't even know that Spike was here. Willow brings Faith back to Sunnydale to help with the First.

After the beast crisis was finally solved, Cordelia annouces that she is pregnant with Groo's child. Angel decided to stay a few days especially since he wanted to figure out who the beast's master is but there has been no luck in the time line. Angel's been here for a few weeks. The issue mattered to him because the beast master was so keen to get his souless self to join by talking in his head. I guessed the baby might be demonic because Cordy is part demon. Its interesting that she got chosen to be a higher being because of her status but I'm glad that she didn't have limitations to being upstairs if she chose to. Things have been pretty calm for awhile which I take as a bad sign considering the beast's master is still out there.

I also began to wonder if Cordy got brought back wrong. Angel confessed to me that he has been having those same thoughts after all I've talked to him in quiet after trying to figure out what happened with him and Faith. Angel told me about it and it was weird because he's said he hasn't felt comfortable with anyone. So Angel and I come up with a plan to show if Cordy is evil to the rest of the gang. Cordy managed to manipulate Groo into kidnapping a female virgin toget the baby out in this ritual. The team realizes the truth about Cordy. The team goes of to where Cordy is staying. Angel and I go to deliever the killing blow to Cordy but we came too late. The baby is already born and caused Cordy to become in a coma. The baby is actually a goddess named Jasmine. Jasmine appears to be a women in her twenties or thrities. Groo after realizing that he was manipulated decides to leave but then he saw Jasmine which convinced him to stay.

We all fall in love with Jasmine and there is peace among us even Spike and Connor finally have it. Angel decides to stay due to the love of the goddess. There also is peace to the city. It is nice because there is less work for us to clean up. However one time when we came across demons Jasmine got hurt. Fred decides to go wash Jasmine's outfit and discovers that Jasmine is actually an ugly creature that is manipulating Earth's inhabitants for her own gain. As a result of her discovery, Fred ends up on the run. It is hard to run when Jasmine is the eyes and ears of every person. She manages to get Spike on her side and once she gets Spike on her side she gets Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Angel to her side.

However then I got exposed. I was conflicted in what to do after all I've been around worse demons and she only killed some people to save the majority. On the other hand, her very nature is very contradicting. I decide to play switzerland. Connor and Groo next got exposed. Groo decides to stay with Jasmine because he is her father mainly I believe. Connor however is kind of like me and gets a whole idea of the bigger picture. With Jasmine, there might not have to be fights for the future. I know what each side is planning. I went underground for a bit and found them. It turns out that down underground is a ancient being that apparently Jasmine once ruled. We only found out because Wesley got kidnapped.

I also spy on Jasmine's camp. I'm not totally trustworthy because Jasmine doesn't know my loyalty but at least she isn't exactly following me with her eyes. I know she isn't because she wants me to feel comfortable amd for me to go about my business pretty normally because she thinks that I'm a tool of information. Jasmine figures that I could give her the information best about the rest of the team if that is my business. I only know because that's what I would've done and some of the logic I got told by her personally. I might become soon on the wanted list if I'm not careful. I hope that things don't become too awful for the rest of the team excluding Groo and Connor.

I think Connor is joined maybe partially because I am and not to mention he feels completely happy. It seems that I'm the only person he is happy around besides Fred but mainly me. Jasmine has caused Connor to be happy with everyone. It is amazing to see Connor as happy as he is. That might be why I might choose Jasmine. After all Connor doesn't want harm to me especially but he'd probably make a deal to get me out of trouble. But I don't know if I will be able to after all trouble finds me or I get restless. Perhaps over time I might've turned against Jasmine but I would never know the answer to that because events were going on quickly.

Wesley figures out a way to said world and as Jasmine's army attempt to capture the team, Wesley opens a portal and sends Spike through telling him to find Jasmine's real name which will break her spell. The team are captured and taken back to the hotel during which Jasmine begins to make her presence known to the world at large. However before the kidnapping I went back towards the hotel.

Groo and I try to see Cordy but Jasmine wouldn't tell us about her except that she is very well protected. Groo and I go look for answers ourselfs and find her in a church. Connor decides to tag along and there he decides to confess his feelings about his pain of being here at the beginning and to the present. I almost leave Connor alone but he gestures that he wants me to stay so I put a hand on his shoulder. We stood there for awhile then returned to the hotel. I decide to visit the gang and Angel.

I also heard that in another dimension, Spike confronts a priest who holds Jasmine's name and brings him back to Earth where he says it out loud, destroying her power. The city is left in ruin as people go from having peace to pain in a matter of seconds. The people all leave the hotel. Jasmine ends up confronting Spike outside the hotel. I tag along to the side as an emergency. Connor follows me. I don't call him out even though I feel that he is. Besides he tends to follow me a lot. Jasmine blames Spike for her problems and she was babbling about her plan to save the world when they get attacked by vampires and demons. I decide to come out and help fight since there were a lot of demons and vampires. The demons got in the way and caused me and Connor to kill Jasmine by accident. Connor runs off. I can't blame him since he killed a person that made him feel very happy.

However when Spike and I return to the hotel. Lilah is there waiting and she offers us the L.A. branch of Wolfram and Hart. Its so ironic since she has tried to stop us so much. I guess the saying is true that if you can't beat them then join them. We decide to take a trip to the law firm. Lilah also gave us an amulate. I told Angel to give it to Buffy and he left immediately.

That night we took a full tour of the law firm. The science division was so amazing. I could tell that Fred wanted to work her. The research department was really impressive which caught Wesley and my attention. The entertainment division interested Lorne especially since the bad luck with his club getting destroyed. The white room is what interested Gunn. I was impressed but I wasn't sure if this is what I wanted. I could always destroy the firm from the inside though. The magic department interested me and I got told I could be in charge of it. I told Lilah I would have to think about it.

Spike seems against the idea until the news comes on. On the news, Connor has strapped explosives on himself in a building with Cordy and innocent lives. Lilah wanted me there to see Spike's reaction. I try to calm Spike down slightly but sadly it couldn't work. After silence, I overheard that he will take over the branch if Wolfram and Hart do him a favor for his son so that his son won't remember this life.

It is a nice thought but the demons will find Connor sooner than later. Demon hunting is a major part of his idenity. I also heard that no one will remember him but Spike. I wasn't sure if that would be the case with me but it will be interesting to discover if it gets there. I'm going to try and stop it. If I forget maybe the pain will be easier.

I go off to find Connor. However Spike beats me to the punch. I figured that Connor tells Spike some bad information concerning his parenting style and his feelings now. The two proceed to have their final fight. I run in as the fight occurs. I tried to get Spike to stop but I couldn't. Spike knocked me across the floor. This got Connor to come towards me. Spikes proceeds to take advantage the opportunity to use this mystically imbued knife granted to him by Wolfram & Hart, slits his son's throat which fulfills the prophecy that stated "The Father Will Kill The Son." Its so ironic that it came true and that Wesley is part of the team again. I'm glad that Wes is accepted again.

I go walk away acting calm when I was far from it. Luckily I walked back to my apartment by myself. Once I arived in my apartment I began to cry for the loss of my best friend. The worst thing is that I never told him the truth that I knew him. Its weird that I still remember and I'm going to continue playing along. But first I go see Connor in secret and I discover that he has a few sisters. The team doesn't know about that visit and neither does he. He doesn't know because I watched him in the shadows. He has such an innocence about him that I only seen in some moments with me.

Wolfram and Hart gave Connor a new life by earasing his memories. We decided to accept the offer. I find it painful to see him and its even harder to let him go. I don't want to let him go esepecially since I have a hard time saying goodbye. I'm glad that he's happy though. I saw him before Spike did.

That night I decided to clean up my hotel room here at the Hyperion Hotel after dinner. I guess that this will be the last time all of us are here after all with a bigger pay check everybody will want their own apartment. Tonight was about sedimental memories and we had a properly cooked meal which was pretty rare. However than I heard someone enter the hotel. I ran down the stairs only to see Angel in the lobby. He told us the news of the possibility of us being the second front in case all goes wrong. I invite Angel to stay here until then. So that caused Lorne, Wes, Fred, Spike and I to keep our rooms here that way Angel wouldn't be alone.

The next morning, Wesley asked me for help to save Lilah's life by burning her eternal contract with the firm, but to no avail. However she apparently thanks him for trying and apparently she really loved him. I feel bad for her oddly enough because he wasn't with her emotionally. I think Wes could've grown to love her. I know that he cares a lot for her.

I also saw that Spike took a trip to see Connor's new least that's what I assumed because if that's what I would've done. I know that he for sure went back to Sunnydale to help with the First Evil. But I believe that Spike acted wrong because Connor could've dealt with the grief given the time. It is a big ajustment especially for him because he was fully at peace with Jasmine here. Spike should've figured that I could bring him back but I didn't get the chance to due to timing. I know I could've. Stupid Spike. I'm so mad at him after all he took away my best friend. I feel as if he was because I've been hanging around him the most but that might have been because I felt a little of an odd wheel since Lindsey left despite the fact I've moved on from.

I think Spike wasn't exactly thinking because of what he saw. It reminded me when Connor decided to put Spike in the ocean. Spike doesn't understand Connor like I do. I think Spike has a good idea in the sense to give him an out but demon hunting is always part of Connor. He's probably going to feel as if something is wrong. I understand where Spike is coming from though.

Especially since the plan of trying to take Wolfram and Hart out from the inside and Connor might not have been able to understand fully as far as the future is concerned. I'm not even sure if Fred, Lorne, Gunn and Wesley know. Groo sadly is leaving because Cordy is gone. Jasmine is the reason he stayed but now that she's gone I guess he doesn't feel as if he has a purpose. However I'll keep him updated on Cordy. I feel awful because this is similar to when Cordy was gone as a higher being. I hope I will be able to report good news.

It must have been hard for Spike to see Connor interact to his supposed parents. After watching that night, I realized that I couldn't bring Connor back in even if I badly wanted to whether to protect him or for being selfish in case I get to meet him again. I also came to the realization that I might've taken advantage of the fact that Connor was there that I don't what I'm going to do without him in my life. I also realized that I shouldn't try to watch him after all it will get harder for me. I know its going to be harder than it seems. That night I went back to my apartment and cried over the loss of Connor which I knew I have to act oblivous with my friends because as the pain goes I'd rather remember him than to not.


	17. Chapter 16: Post Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy

Chapter 16: Post Sunnydale

After taking in a moment of the destruction of the hellmouth, we decided to drive to Los Angeles to receive medical attention since I figured that Willow was tired. But oddly enough she seemed fine and went to heal everyone who asked or looked as if they needed medical attention. Despite the fact that Willow healed the new slayers plus Robin, we still are going to Los Angeles to organize a plan. After we arrived, we decided to stop by the Hyperion Hotel to come up with a plan. I figured that place would be best due to privacy and not to mention I wouldn't have to pay for privacy. Besides I needed to tell Angel and Wesley that there isn't a need for a second front. I mean I could tell myself that but there isn't a need to do that especially since the other's are around. I just don't want them to link me to my astral self here in LA. I know that's selfish of me but in my defence nobody else knows except Holtz who is dead.

We parked the bus pretty close to the hotel luckily considering we have personal items and weapons with us. It was nice not having to cary our stuff not that far. When I arrived in the hotel, I saw Wes and Angel in the lobby. They looked relieved. It turns out that my astral self here was actually doing errans which was even better. Fred and Gunn showed up a second latter. Luckily the new slayers and my friends deicded to settle into a room for the moment. I discussed the battle with the LA Gang plus the addition of Angel in brief detail. However after I finished, Angel then hugged me and told me goodbye. He left to go to the basement because now he couldn't leave due to the sunlight. I guess it was awarkd for him considering my speech not that long ago about not ready to be with him again. The LA gang told me of their plans to work at Wolfram and Hart. I smiled sadly although nobody could tell I was not that it was a surprise because we met like three times except Gunn and Wes.

Gunn I met after I accepted that I couldn't run away from destiny. I was running because I was angry at my destiny because I had to kill Angel the man I loved years ago. I realized that I couldn't run away when I killed Ken a demon who kidnapped humans and made them work in a hell dimension. After I killed, Ken I stayed for five more days and patrolled. I met Gunn the first night I patrolled and since then I patrolled with him until I returned home to Sunnydale. I was happy to see Gunn since I haven't seen him in years.

Fred I know because I when I used to visit my dad I met her. Gunn however during those visits has always been busy when I was around.

My sad smile appeared because I knew that this was the last time I probably would interact with them due to the fact that I had to make the lie believable that the LA gang has turned evil. Fred, Wes, Gunn and Lorne were sad to hear of Spike's death and told me of the things he did here. It felt weird hearing about it from them considering I lived it. My friends came back down. Luckily, by this point in time we were finished talking of Spike. I don't know why I kept Spike's appearance here a secret but I guess since he didn't talk about it that I shouldn't. By this point in time, Lorne, Fred, Wes and Gunn had to leave because they made plans to look at apartments. My friends came over to me and now I needed to have answers.

We decided that we needed many offices that way in case they get destroyed that way there are back ups. The locations would be in Rome, London, Africa, Cleveland, New York, Sydney, Tokyo, Toronto, Mali, Orlando and Paris. We might expand a few more locations but that was a good start. The first priority was to find a facility in Cleveland. Cleveland was more important because the hellmouth is active there and besides it would be smarter to not start with London considering the destruction of the old watcher's council. We luckily found a great area that was a little outside the city limits. The space was pretty big. It was a mansion and we could always expand if we wanted to. However the price I was afraid of but luckily Giles received the money from all the deceased watchers. After getting the mansion settled, the plan we decided was to go look for slayers and watchers particularly. The slayers would be given a choice. They could slay part time, full time or in emergencies only. It was great that they got to have a choice.

We also however were planning to look for witches, warewolfs or other part demons. That way the creatures could be protected. We also decided that the recruitments should have an education in normal classes such as foreign languages, math, english, social stuides and science. The mansion will be disguised as an elite priviate school. When we go the chance, the plan is to expand further. After figuring out what to do, we decided to take the rest of the day to rest. Oddly enough the LA gang didn't show up for the rest of the day.

Early the next morning, we packed up and left to head to Cleveland. However we didn't get too far after all it is a long drive. During the drive, my friends and I took shifts at decided to spend the night in a motel. We got two rooms. It wasn't too odd after all we are used to being crammed. After traveling for a few days, we finally arrived where the mansion was. Once we arrived, we immediately met up with the owner of the mansion and bought it. Once we bought it, we just put all of our stuff away and fell asleep in the den.

The following days, we explored the mansion and hired construction workers to build more mansions. The current mansion would serve as my friends and I living quarters once the constution is completed. The other mansions would serve as dorms and education buildings. One building would be the cafteria. One building would be for the arts. One building would be a library itself. One building would be for languages. One building would be for the sciences. One building would be for Math. One building would be for English. One building would be for self defence. One building would be for the magic. We also managed to organize the council a little bit better.

My friends and I got our own departments. Willow is in charge of the magic and my sister Dawn is her assistant. Dawn can't have her own department right now because her prioriety is going to be school. Xander is in charge of stratgey. Andrew is in charge of the archieves. Giles is in charge of the research. Faith and I are in charge of the Slayer's department. As much as we liked the idea of being together, we figured it would be best to split up for awhile once everything was better organized.

The construction kind of made our work harder so we ended up going further away from the mansion to try to figure out how to track down slayers. We figured it was going to take a lot of spells. The coven that helped Willow is trying to help us but they haven't had much help. It looks as if we are going to have to come up with our own spell or spells. However watcher's will be harder to find especially if some retired before the old watcher headquarters got destroyed.

Besides recruiting new watchers is going to be harder. Worst case we can erase the memories of the candiates that can't deal but I really don't want that to happen. As for finding watchers I guess I could look through the hunter communties but most aren't book smart or want to be. I also could pull out my records of the council prior to its destruction to see if I find cases of retired or fired watchers. I gave my files to Giles after I copied down the information down lots of times for emergency back up siutations. One copy however was going to stay with me.

During the next few days, progress has been made with the mansion plan. We decided to fire the construction workers because it was going to be too hard to work around them. Xander started building and Willow increased the speed with the use of magic. Normally I wouldn't approve of this type of magic but this is for the greater good. Willow also created a spell to find slayers. With that said, Faith and I decided to do nothing about the information because we wanted to sleep. We slept for a week and then we decided to head out to find slayers.

By the time we woke up, the mansions were completed and even had furniature and other equipment all set up. There also was an additional mansion which consisted of offices for my friends and I. I was surprised with how many dorms there ended up being because when we first came up with the plan there wasn't any specification of how many dorms to build. The dorms were more bare because we figured that the male or female staying in the room would want to decorate it with their own stuff or design. There ended up being eight dorms. One served as a soriety. The other served as a fratentiy. Three were for upper class. The upper classman had three because one house served as a female, one was male, the last building was coed. Three were for the lower class and the dorms were similar style. The upperclass was more nicer though. There was a total of eight stories worth of room. Each floor had fourteen rooms. Some rooms were single while others were double. I'm glad that the housing has been settled.

We also have an itenerey sort of scheduled. What I mean is we have the courses offered but we don't know what is going to be scheduled to be required and when things are going to be required. In the magic mansion, ideally we are going to be teaching a course of writing spells. We also are going to be teaching meditation, the history of magic, magical creatures, wiccan magic and a demonology class.

The english mansion is pretty self explantory. The classes will be orionated for college and high school level. There will be regular classes as well as advanced. There is an option of a creative writing course, journalism course and script writing. There also is the opportunity of writing lab. As a bonus, there is the school newspaper.

The math mansion is your standard math. It will have Trig, Calcus, pratical math which is only a class for math that applies to real life if you plan to not have a math oriented carear, Pre Cal, Algebra 1 and 2 as well as math lab.

The language mansion offers Latin, Spanish, French,Italian, Chinese and Japanese because those languages are more commonly spoken except Latin. But Latin is helpful on the SATs and is used a lot for translating.

The arts mansion offers drama which has two courses. One course is for backstage work. The other course is the actual acting. There also is a cheorgraphy class in which you dance to instructions and follow your own routine. There is a ballet class. There also is a painting class. There is a drawing and sewing course. There also is three music courses. One course is classical for the advanced and the other is classical that isn't advanced. There also is the fun music class which makes a record.

The Self Defence center is place that is required for slayers but it is recommend for witches, part demons and watchers to go there as well. The Self Defence center is a combination of a normal gym and training.

The normal job section is seperated into three sections. One section is for the girls to privately work out and other is for the guys to priviately work out. The last section is a coed. The areas all have the same machines used for weights except the weight bar but the cardio machines are the same. There also is two basketball courts. There also is a sauna. There is a health clinic. There also is are a few massage rooms. There also are two pools. One pool is used for laps while the other pool is used for fun.

There also is the training rooms which are designed to be different depending on the person's powers. There is this machine we increased with magic that allows the features to change depending on a person's powers. Four large rooms is obstacle course. Two rooms are a simulation room. One room is for review meaning that whatever videos we make of the training progress whether its out on the field or right here that way the students can learn from their mistakes. We might expand but that's the design it is for the moment.

The science mansion is pretty self explantory. There are two courses for each science class. This means that each course will have two rooms. One course is the easier while the other course is harder. The subjects taught her include chemistry, ecology, physics, physical science, biology, earth science and astronomy.

The social studies mansion follows the same system as the science mansion as far as levels are concerned. The subjects taught here include demon history, magic history, European history, American history and world history. Each subject will have two rooms because of the levels. Also the building will hold a debate club.

The library is your pretty standard building. It contains two areas. One area has the books and computers that are used for research only. The other area is a computer lab that can be used to get homework done, do college courses or for that matter do fun stuff.

The cafeteria is pretty self explantory. The cafeteria will contain a lunch room and a kitchen. The building was built so that my friends and my living quarters wouldn't become occupied. There also is tables outside of the cafeteria.

My friends and I living quarters are more outdone than the dorms. There contains seventeen used rooms. There is a total of thirty rooms which doesn't include bathrooms. One used room is for the den. Another used room contains the living room. Another used room contains the kitchen. Another used room contains a library. Another used room contains a bowling alley. Another used room contains a gym because that way we can have privacy from the students if we want to. Another used room includes a room contains a game room. Another room contains a movie theater. Lastely me, Dawn, Robin, Willow, Xander, Faith, Giles and Andrew have our own room. Soon Kennedy and Vi will get their own room but we figured that they might want to live with the other students and besides they aren't fully ready to be a leader. They need to learn some of the stuff the other students are learning and need to be tested in the simulation and training rooms. The tests are kind of stupid for them considering they helped in the battle against the first but its going to be standard procedure. Our rooms contain a desk, a queen bed, a tv, laptop and our own bathroom. The bathrooms contain a shower, tub, toliet, sink and a plunger.

The dooms are different. The lower class dorms contain less luxuries than the upper class. The lower dorms have floors. Each room will not get a tv. Each room doesn't have its own bathroom. There is one or two bathrooms on each floor but it depends on how the set up is. If the set dorm building is a girls only or a boys only then there is one bathroom per floor. However if the dorm is coed then there is two bathrooms per floor. There was a total of fifteen floors. The floors had fifty bedrooms. Each floor also contains a game room and a lounge.

The upperclass dorms are more luxurious then the lower. The upper class rooms contain their own bathroom. The upper class also contains a snack bar. The upper class also gets their own lounge. The upper class also has their own game room. The upper class also has more acess to files in the library. The upper class also has the same amount of floors and upper class will have a later curfew. That's all the differences that stand as of the moment. The office building is where a lot of the meetings will occur.

The office building will be the standard. It is where research can be done in secret to the students. The lobby will contain a secretary. There nine rooms which will serve as offices for me, Giles, Faith, Willow, Xander, Robin, Kennedy, Andrew, Vi, and Dawn. There also is a meeting room and a lounge. The lounge contains nice comfy chairs and a small kitchen.

The only problem with the current plan is that the workers were going to be hard to find especially since its unpredicitable how people will react to the superantural.

Faith and I decided to go shopping before we left and Dawn decided to come along. She came along because she wanted to join us. I let her despite the fact she would be missing school besides I'm glad that I can be her sister again. We decided to look together. We decided to start in the United States. However we decided not to check Cleveland because of the fact that we aren't planning on coming back for awhile. The process was slow at first because we weren't totally sure what we were doing. Dawn decided to use some spells to check for a slayers identity and location. This made the process easier. We checked in with Willow to tell her.

We discovered one hundred slayers in the states before we decided to leave the states but before we did that we had to bring the slayers back to the facility. Eighty slayers decided to come to our facility and we brought them back. When we returned, it only turned out that almost everybody has left except for Giles, Andrew and Robin. However also there were more new faces that I didn't know. Apparently the others came back the day before with their new teachers and of course students. Giles said that Willow was going specifically to the original plan of locations because we were very rich. Willow the other day came back from Rome.

Dawn, Faith and I decided to go to Europe but we arrived by plane because it would've been complicated to bring our cars over. This trip was more focused on having fun besides just finding slayers. We went to France, England, Germany, Scotland and Amsterdam before we brought the discovered slayers to Cleveland. There was a total of five hundred. We returned to Europe. We hit every single country except Italy before I brought the next batch of slayers over to Cleveland. This batch contained seven hundred. We kept bringing the slayers to Cleveland because it was the most organized. From there Giles distributed the watchers, slayers, witches and part demons. I was still mad at Giles for what he tried to do to Spike but I didn't let that get in the way of the mission. We went back to Europe and I fell in love with Rome. Faith decided to bring the slayers back to Cleveland we found in Italy which was a hundred.

I got Dawn enrolled in school in Rome. Luckily Dawn is pretty good at understanding and speaking Italian. We got a pretty nice apartment and it also is pretty close to Dawn's school. The apartment feels so empty with her being at school. I decide to go look around. While I was looking around, I decided to buy a scooter because it is more practical here in Rome since the roads are so narrow. I also decided to go shopping. It feels as if I have so much clothes but one can't have too much clothes. That day I applied for some job locations because I wanted to try to not too much council founds. I also figured it would help me feel less bored in the future while Dawn was in school. I also figured I should become involved in the community perhaps that way I can meet people. Besides who knows how long it will take for me to hear back. I applied to work at a café, clothing store, an art gallery as a tribute to my adoptive mom who died, a dojo and a marketer. After I applied, I got a fake id made for Dawn.

After I finished getting a fake id for Dawn, I headed to the gym and worked out. After finishing, I decided to clean up by taking a shower, changing into a stylish light green spaghetti strap dress with a pair of white sandals and reapplying makeup. Then I went to the grocery store and after I finished grocery shopping I headed back home. By the time I arrived home, it was almost time for Dawn to be out of school. Today I cared if I showed up home in time because I felt like I should be here so she could talk about her day. While I was waiting, I contemplated on how things should be now that Dawn is in school. I figured that I should try to be her sister instead of her mom. But I'm going to require some stuff.

By the time I figured out how to proceed Dawn came in the apartment. She told me that school was fine and that she might have made some friends. I'm glad that she did and I'm not surprised that she did. She told me that her school is behind her studies oddly enough. It must be a relief for her I thought. It is odd because last year a few weeks were out in school. That only occurred due to the first and she kept up her studious amongst the chaos. Robin counted her credit. But it's possible this school has a different order. I'll have to check on that. Dawn asked me about my day and I told her what I accomplished. She was surprised by the fact that I applied for a job this soon I guess after all I could continue with college. I can't though not at the moment because I feel as if I should produce income what with the fact that Dawn's school might want to know the stability situation and I can't tell them about the founds I get. But maybe I'll do classes part time once I find out if I receive any of the jobs and their hours which is what I told her. Dawn frowned and said we could say that the money of mom's death we could claim supports us. I told her I would think about that story. I also told her that I've been doing some thinking about the rules.

Dawn looked hurt at least I guess she did especially since I haven't really given her rules.

"Don't worry its not going to be that bad" I said.

"I'm going to be your sister again" I said.

Dawn looked a little relieved.

"I'm so glad that you're my sister again especially since it hurt our relationship last year" Dawn said.

"I agree which is why I'm going to be pretty cool with most things" I said.

"What are my restrictions" she asked.

"You're going to have to let me know what you're doing and not by the means of tricking me which as you know won't help you" I said.

"That's not too bad and I'll not do that again" she said.

I guess she's trying to make amends.

"Alright and as far as clubs go I'm fine with you going in them if you're with friends and not drinking" I said.

"That's fair and understandable since your not that much older than me and you're trying to look responsible" she said.

"Yeah but I'll let you drink here sometimes that way you won't end up getting to trashed when you head of to college" I said.

"I don't know what to say and to think that I kicked you of your house" she said.

"Its fine I'm over it" I said.

"No, it's not fine. It's kind of been an elephant in the room. I'm really sorry I shouldn't have" she said.

I almost started to cry.

"I've forgiven you already" I said.

We hug in a tight embrace.

"I already have a fake id made for you which is really legit in case you need to reach me when I'm in a club and besides I don't know how many clubs let in people under the age of eighteen" I said.

"I'm really surprised" she said.

"Well I figure that this was more of a sister thing" I said

"Yeah it's like your really back" she said.

"But I have a few more restrictions" I said.

"What are they" she asked.

"Don't do any tattoos after all it's almost impossible to get of" I said.

"That's not too unreasonable" she said.

"Yeah and don't get any crazy piercing" I said.

"I wasn't playing on doing it" she said.

"That's good I hope I'm not giving you any ideas" I said.

"Don't worry about it especially since you being so laid back" she said.

"Yeah I've learned with more things forbidden then it is more desired" I said.

"True most of the time" she said.

"You also can't do drugs" I said.

"Please like I would do that" she said.

"True you but you never know after all you did shop lift before" I said.

"Like you haven't" she said.

"True" I said.

"But anyway I'm not playing on shop lifting again" she said.

"That's helpful and by the way you will have a curfew" I said.

"But why" she asked.

"It's not too bad. It will be a case by case basis but expect it to be midnight on a school night and two on a weekend" I said.

"That's cool" she said.

"Yeah besides considering what has gone on in our lives I'm pretty opened minded especially since you can take care of yourself" I said.

Over the past few weeks, I taught Dawn with the help of Faith to be better at self defense even though she helped in the battle against the first. I feel pretty confident with Dawn but that doesn't mean that I still won't worry.

"Makes sense and that makes things easier" she said.

"Yeah" I said.

"How do you feel about me patrolling" she asked.

"I'm fine with it but I'd prefer it if you didn't or if someone was with you." I said.

"That's good to know" she said.

"Is there anything else that you wish to know" I asked.

"Is there other limitations" she asked.

I laugh.

"There's none" I said.

Dawn then hugged me again. This felt nice not having a tricky relationship bounds between being pulled to the role of being mother and sister. Moving away has been great for our relationship.

Over the next couple of weeks, I have occupied myself with training, volunteer work and errands when Dawn was at school. It felt weird being always alone but that's the joy of being in a new city. It's ironic because I feared being alone. It seems that everyone is moving away in some ways. I have had a harder time to reach my friends. Luckily with volunteer I've made some friends but they didn't always show up. I also didn't feel as if it was enough socializing to equal a phone number exchange. For safety measures I decided to join a country club and a committee. I figured Dawn would want to be a member of this country club. The country club was hard to be social in because everyone knew each other and no one really wanted to know the newcomer. The committee I joined that way I could have an impact on the community.

A few days later, I got my applications back for interview request. My first interview was for my marketer job. I thought it would make logical sense why I applied. I did well on the SAT so I figured that this job would do perfect to join and besides it offers a pretty good deal of money. That day I was running late. First Dawn over slept and then as I result I almost had to drive her to school but she was worried about her hair. So I took her a block away that way she could fix her hair away from her potential friends. I wasn't expecting to have to bring Dawn. I also needed my coffee so I drove towards the nearest shop that way I could do well but it didn't matter because I was running late.

Of course my name got called after so many costumers after me. I was getting really stressed and then I accidentally had to spill my late on this really attractive man. He had this dark dirty blonde sexy hair that I wanted to put my figures through. He had a good figure. He had these attractive green eyes that I could stare into. He had this expensive looking suit on. Great now I might get a lawsuit and I don't know how much I will lose from him I thought. He also was taller than me by a few feet. Now I look more of an idiot I thought. So I quickly go grab napkins and try to clean him up. In the process, I had to drop some of my napkins. I'm not usually clumsy.

"I'm so sorry sir" I said.

He laughed.

I hope it isn't a bad thing.

I had an upset face.

"Don't worry about it" he said.

My face relieved.

"Are you sure I can pay for the dry cleaning" I said trying to play it cool.

"It's fine besides I was thinking about getting rid of this suit" he said.

"Why" I asked.

"Well I've recently got better suits and I'm running out of room for suits" he said.

"Perhaps it should go to a thrift store" I said.

"Not a bad idea" he said.

"I'm surprised that you speak English" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"This is Italy" I said.

He laughed.

"Do you speak Italian" he asked.

"Yeah thank god otherwise it would've been hard to adjust to living here" I said.

"Did you just move here" he asked.

"Yeah a few weeks ago" I said.

I then noticed his expensive watch.

"Where are you from" he asked.

"The states but I don't have the time to talk" I said.

"Why not" he asked.

"I'm running late for a job interview" I said.

"Which is the impression I wanted" I said sarcastically.

He seemed amused.

"I guess that explains your clumsiness" he said.

"Yeah I'm typically not and I guess the stress of timing made things worse" I said.

"Perhaps so and good luck" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"What's it for" he asked.

"This marketing job" I said.

"I know the boss" he said.

Wow just my luck I thought.

"What a small world" I said.

"Perhaps we should meet again" he said.

I was flattered.

"Maybe so" I said.

"How will I find or reach you" he asked.

"You'll find a way" I said.

I just realized that everyone was staring at us. Weird I thought.

"See you around" he said.

I quickly leave the shop. I chuck down my latte and throw it in the trash. Thank god my latte wasn't too hot.

I speed off on my scooter.

The interview didn't go too bad. I started of by apologizing for my tardiness and that it typically isn't me and that it was a day that everything was going wrong. I really hoped to get this job to impress my friends and sister but I doubt that I will considering what happened.

A few days later, I get a call from the company saying I got the job. I was so shocked and excited. I decided to go to the café and what do you know the mystery man was back.

"Hey, I was wondering when I would run into you" he said.

"I know you were behind it" I said.

"What no hey" he said.

I laugh.

"Seriously I have no idea what you're talking about" he said.

"Yeah sure" I said sarcastically.

"The job I got it" I said.

"Maybe I did pull a string" he said.

"Oh so you admit it" I said.

"I didn't really do anything" he said.

"I doubt it" I said.

"Why do you think that" he asked.

"Ah hello people are staring so that must mean something" I said.

"Okay so I have a lot of influence in Rome" he said.

I look at him weirdly.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly I'm Alec" he said.

I still am confused because I don't know any Alec's.

"Also known as the immortal" he said.

Oh of course I know who he is partially. The country club members speak a lot of him. The only thing I can recall is he throws a lot of parties.

"Even I have heard of you" I said.

"I'm not surprised after all word goes around" he said.

"Who are you" he asked.

"Buffy" I said.

"It's nice to meet you" he said.

He then kissed my hand.

I felt like I was in some sort of Jane Austin novel. Perhaps he actually is immortal. I need to find out more I thought.

"You too" I said.

"So what brings you here" he asked.

"Well business originally then I got attached so I didn't leave" I said.

"I'm surprised considering you got the marketing job and to think I pulled a string" he said.

"Oh it's not like that per say. I'm part of this organization and I was looking for recruits but I'm not paid. I could live off their money but I don't want to" I said.

"Yeah sometimes nothing beats the satisfaction of the independence" he said.

"Exactly it's like your reading my mind" I said

"Are you here by yourself" he asked.

"No, I'm living here with my younger sister" I said.

"Sounds like trouble" he said.

"What" I said.

"You appear to be just out of high school" he said.

"I graduated not to long ago" I said.

"What about college" he asked.

"Don't have the time to right now because I also have to watch over my sister" I said.

"Makes perfect since but maybe you can negotiate hours with your boss" he said.

"No I'm not pushing it since I am lucky I even got the job" I said.

"It was a piece of cake for me to help you" he said.

"I didn't even ask you to and besides I don't want you to" I said.

"Alright if you say so" he said.

"So what occurred when you pulled your string besides the obvious fact I received the job" I asked.

"Well I called the boss after the interview and said you would be a great qualifier because you appeared to be very organized and typically on top of things" he said.

"I can't believe that worked" I said.

"Well you did the work and besides he told me he was impressed by you and since I was highly recommending you he agreed" he said.

I go hug him.

"Thanks a lot" I said.

"You earned it" he said.

"You mentioned earlier that you were wondering when you would run into me which makes me wonder how long you've been trying to reach me" I said.

"Well I've been in here every day and I typically come in like once a week" he said.

"That was a long bet" I said.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"Well it was a long bet because for all you know I don't get coffee here" I said.

"True but what better way to try the place where we met when I knew like nothing about you" he said.

"True" I said.

My phone rang. I tried to ignore it but it kept ringing. It was playing my current ring tone. I tend to change my ring tone so much. My current ring tone is tonight tonight.

"Sorry I'm going to take this" I said.

"Hello, who is this" I asked.

"Hello this is the manager of the gallery you applied to" the male said.

"Can you come in for an interview in a few days" he asked.

I was crying silently because the call made me miss my mom more. I'm glad that I didn't get this call first for a job.

"Are you still there" he asked.

"Yeah I'm but I'm sorry I can't do this I thought I could" I said.

"Alright" he said.

"Sorry I wasted your time and thanks for considering me" I said.

"Well have a good rest of the day and good luck" he said.

"You too" I said.

I hung up.

I start wiping my eyes.

"Is everything okay" Alec asked.

"Sort of but I don't want to put my problems on you" I said.

"It's no problem" he said.

"Can we please not talk about it" I asked.

"Yeah no problem" he said.

"Look there's this party I'm hosting this Friday you want to come" he asked.

"Depends on the time" I said.

"It starts at seven and I have no idea when it will end" he said.

"Makes sense I've heard your parties are take on their own life" I said.

He laughs.

"You can bring your sister if you want to" he said.

"Alright we will see" I said.

I just looked at my watch.

"Oh I'm sorry I got to go" I said.

"I hope to see you there and at least I got a name this time" he said.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" he said.

I left because even though Dawn will be annoyed at me for ditching a hottie but what can I do. I had a spa appointment for a massage. I arrived luckily with a few minutes to spare.

When I arrived home, I told Dawn about the immortal. She as I expected was annoyed and thought I was crazy for ditching him.

"Why did you ditch him" she asked.

"He seems too good to be true" I said.

"You're just reluctant because of Spike or getting hurt" she said.

Okay maybe she had a point but who can blame me after all I'm a disaster for love.

"You can't blame me I've had awful experience" I said.

"True but you can find out at the party" she said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Come on, I know you your going to regret it if you don't come" she said.

"Good point I don't like to live by the what if and instead live by carpe diem" I said.

"Exactly but if it helps I'll come" she said.

"I didn't even ask you" I said.

"Too bad I've volunteered" she said.

"I guess I should be thankful because odds are I'll know nobody" I said.

"You never know and besides you typically are a social butterfly" she said.

"That I usually am but I don't know I've had much luck here so far" I said.

"It's so ironic because I've had so much luck" she said.

"True" I said.

"Besides you need more friends" she said.

"What no I don't" I said.

"Yeah you do very badly after all that's will make it harder to know people because you are so attached to your older friends" she said.

"I guess so but it also doesn't help that my life is revolved around the supernatural" I said.

"Not as of lately" she said.

"That's not the point but trouble follows me" I said.

"It might just be your mindset" she said.

"I've never considered that" I said.

"That's why it's good to have a second opinion" she said.

"Sometimes you are too smart for your own good" I said.

"Well one of us has to be" she said.

"It's not entirely my fault" I said.

"But even before slaying you weren't a studier" she said.

"Slaying has changed my view of priorities" I said.

"It's totally understandable and I'm very proud of you for getting a marketing job" she said.

"The other's will totally be shocked" I said.

"Your right about that" she said.

"What made you think about doing marketing" she asked.

"Well I figured that since I did a good job on the SAT that I could handle perhaps a more advanced job and besides it offer more income" I said.

"True and I'm surprised he didn't appear to recognize you" she said.

"Random switch of topic" I said.

"Sort of but if you think about it he did help you a little so you kind of owe him" she said.

"Well I didn't tell him my last name but still even with my first name there was no recognition" I said.

"Why does that matter" she asked.

"I think he's involved in the supernatural" I said.

"You're paranoid" she said.

"I don't know and it's kind of fishy that he is known as the immortal" I said.

"Why are you being so paranoid" she asked.

"There's a shoe that is going to drop. When I date, there typically has been after all pretty much everyone has been involved in the supernatural" I said.

"Fair point there was Riley, Pike, Angel and Spike" she said.

"See and those were my long relationships" I said.

"Okay you got me there but try to loosen up a bit as Faith would say" she said.

"I have been" I said.

Dawn gave me a look.

"Okay maybe not in dating and besides nothing is going on between me and the immortal" I said.

I shouldn't have said that.

"You want there to be" she said.

Oh great teasing material I thought sarcastically.

"I don't know" I said.

"I know you" she said.

Luckily she hasn't teased me yet on it.

"How can you know something that I don't know" I asked.

"Please you are my sister" she said.

"As if that explain everything" I said.

Dawn apparently couldn't' think of a retort to say to that.

So there two days later, I found myself knocking on the immortal's mansion doors with my sister Dawn. The immortal answered the door oddly enough. I guess I found it odd because the party was going strong and he is supposed to be the host.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us" I said.

The immortal apparently looked confused for a second. I guess it's because I'm actually looking more girly or maybe he doesn't remember me. Tonight I'm wearing a strapless black dress after all you can't go wrong with wearing that. It's a classic look but I feel as if I might look depressing. However I feel as if I look sexy wearing the dress so it out weighs the color. My sister on the other hand was wearing a strapless brown dress. She looks more colorful. Looking around from my very small view the crowd I realize that maybe I should've worn a green dress because it is perfect for me to wear hat way I can bring out my eyes. But what can be done now.

I realize that Alec has been staring at me.

I then I realized that I should be talking.

"Alec this is my sister Dawn" I said.

'Nice to meet you" Alec said.

"Likewise" Dawn said.

We were still standing here I guess apparently he must have forgotten to invite us in which is bad house manners.

"Are we going to be standing out in the cold all night" Dawn asked.

"Oh right, sorry about that" Alec said.

Alec moved aside to let us in.

The party was a madhouse. Everywhere I looked appeared to be huge crowds. This party looked like you had to be someone to get in. There were so many bars set up. There also were

I'm probably going to look retarded because I don't know anyone here. Great now Dawn gets to notice I thought.

I was planning on probably drinking at this party to hide my lack of social status.

But too my surprise the country club ladies, brought me over.

I looked shocked but I quickly masked my feelings due to Dawn.

I socialized with the ladies for awhile.

I guess because I proved my social status by being invited here. I guess that's what increased my social status because before when I joined this country club it appeared as if I bought my way in but even with that I didn't get included. I guess I'll be around the country club more often if this event goes well.

That night I was being a social butterfly for the first time since I arrived in Rome. Dawn I invited over and apparently they had friends that Dawn knew. Dawn I can tell has really been enjoying herself. I find myself enjoying the party.

I got asked to dance quite a bit which kind of messed up my social progress at times but then when I joined back we continue as we were discussing before or they caught me up to speed. We also enjoyed playing a few rounds of never have I ever but by this point in time Dawn has left and joined other social circles. I should mingle more but I'm connecting right now.

However during the game, I got interrupted due to Alec. Alec asked me to dance. The other women looked jealous of me when I got the offer. A woman whispered that I should go for it. I told him no politely because I didn't want to disrupt my social progress. The ladies looked surprised and Alec walked away.

"Why did you reject the Immortal" a woman named Becky asked me.

"Because I didn't want to mess up the progress I have made here besides friendships are more important than relationship because friends are more reliable" I said.

"I'm sorry we made you feel like that" Stacy said.

Stacy is the leader of the group.

"Well you don't need to on our account" Stacy said.

"I could tell the looks on your faces" I said.

"Well he hasn't asked us to dance" Stacy said as if that explained everything.

"I don't know what to say" I said.

"At least now he might know the word of rejection" the Stacy said.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been rejected before" I said.

"Everyone here treats him the same and wouldn't think to reject him" Stacy said.

"This could be interesting" I said.

"Yeah I wonder what he's going to do" Stacy said.

"Is he a player" I asked.

"I suppose so I have never seen him with another girl as far as relationships go but then again he's also been on his own" Becky said.

Becky was the person who encouraged me to dance with Alec earlier.

"Makes sense it must be a lonely existence" I said.

"Perhaps but isn't it like every guys dream to live the bachelor life" Stacy said.

"You'd be surprised" I said.

"What is the answer then" Stacy asked.

"Well deep down a lot of guys crave to be in a relationship of some sort to avoid loneliness the bachelor lifestyle is mainly a case when guys are in their twenties" I said.

"How do you know this" Stacy asked.

I couldn't answer because the only reason I would say that I knew the answers was my experience with Spike and Angel.

"Umm observations" I said.

Surprisingly the ladies went along with that.

"Well back to the immortal what did you want to do" Stacy asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why" Stacy asked.

"I'm not looking for anything and I'm focusing on myself because the guy I loved died" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Stacy said.

"Don't worry about it I'm in the process of recovery but I'll swing back I think pretty quick because I've had to" I said.

"What do you mean by that" Stacy asked.

Ugh now I've trapped myself into a mess I thought.

"I've always had to deal with things pretty quick take for instance my parents divorce and my mom's death which got me to take of my sister Dawn" I said.

"I never would've guessed" Stacy said.

"Yeah it caused me to grow as a person but enough about me" I said.

"Are you kidding you are the newest member" Stacy said.

Wow I'm surprised and excited that I finally have more of a group of friends that could be more around.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem I'm sorry we've ignored you before" Becky said.

"We ignored you because we weren't sure how to act" Stacy said.

"What she means is that we felt like you might be an odd wheel but we turned out to be wrong" Becky said.

"Its fine I totally get it" I said.

"You are going to be the talk of this town" Emma said.

From my observation, Emma is the second in command despite her lack of dialogue since I rejected Alec.

Becky however was the nice and shy one.

"What makes you say that" I said.

"Are you kidding, people are already gossiping about you" Stacy said.

"So" I said.

"I can't believe that you don't care" Stacy said.

"Well once upon a time I would've but now it doesn't really affect me" I said.

Okay that was a lie because now that I've done something that brought attention to myself people might try to spy on me which might expose my secrets. I was worried.

"Besides even if you accepted the offer we would've still been friends" Emma said.

"I think that act was not worth it" I said.

"He needed an ego check" Stacy said.

"Besides every time he hosts a party he either flirts with everyone or he treats someone special but then ignores them the next party except to greet them" Stacy said.

"However despite that people keep coming even though the nightlife is truly spectacular" Emma said.

"Even the women he has used" I asked.

"Of course they come I guess partially with the hope that the immortal will want something to do with them" Tiffany said.

Tiffany from my observation is a person trying to fit in despite the fact she is with the clique.

"But nothing ever changes with those ladies" Stacy said.

"Has the immortal ever tried something with you'll" I asked.

"Oh not at all but we hope that he will despite his ways" Stacy said.

"How did you meet the immortal" Emma asked.

"Just by chance at a café" I said.

"What happened" Stacy asked.

"I had no idea who the immortal was even though I've heard of him and accidentally spilled coffee on him" I said.

"I guess your charm did help your cause" Emma said.

"Yeah which I'm glad for and then he helped me get the job I applied for" I said.

"How did he help" Stacy asked.

"My impression didn't help because I ended up being late to my job interview and it was a morning that everything was going wrong" I said.

"I hate those days" Emma said.

"Me too" Holly said.

Holly from what I've observed is really kind, observant and usually in charge of planning.

She's been very quiet since we started talking about the immortal but before that she was talking a lot.

"Yeah I'm surprised on his reaction" I said.

"From the impression that you've said it sounds like he's gone out of the way" Stacy said.

"I'm not that special really" I said.

"It appears that you are and I guess it didn't help that you didn't treat him like anybody else" Tiffany said.

"That's a good point" Emma said.

"I think you should go for it" Stacy said.

"I don't know if that is right for now I just want to be his friend" I said.

"I wonder if he will be able to complete that task" Stacy said.

"I've never seen him be friends with a girl before" Emma said.

"Good luck with that I wonder how long it will take for him to break if he can do it" Becky said.

"I doubt he will be able to hold that" Charlotte said.

"This sure will be entertaining" I said.

"If we make this a bet it will be even more interesting" Blair said.

Blair from my observation is the wannabe.

"Good idea I should've thought of it" Stacy said.

"What's the price" I asked.

"Well if you manage to keep him as a friend then I will do charity work" Stacy said.

I laugh because that seems so awful for her to do and she doesn't seem the type.

"Alright" I said.

"But if he makes a move on you then you will have to party straight for a whole week" Stacy said.

"I can't do that my job" I said.

"That's the whole point" Blair said.

"Actually I think we've gone too far" Becky said.

"Alright then I guess instead you will be forced to be unsocial for a few days" Stacy said.

"That's not too bad" I said.

"Trust me it will get worse once you get used to company" Emma said.

"Well then I better hope he doesn't make a move on me" I said.

"Good luck" Tiffany said.

"Thanks" I said.

We decide to go out on the dance floor solo and just get lost in the music. All is good until Alec bumps into me. I was nervous when that occurred.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's fine" I said.

"How are you enjoying yourself" Alec asked.

"It's a pretty good party I see why your parties are talked about a lot" I said.

"I'm glad to hear that and that's true" he said.

I almost felt the need to apologize for blowing him off but I feel embarrassed that my social life here wasn't that great. So I don't say anything to indicate anything.

"Are we good" I asked.

"Yeah we are" he said.

"Cool" I said.

"How is your job treating you" he asked.

"It's been going really well so far" I said.

"That's good" he said.

"Yeah and I feel as if I have more of a purpose" I said.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"When I arrived here and was done with business work I was lost" I said.

He looked puzzled.

"I found myself having a hard time to adjust" I said.

"Are you used to a fast paced life" he asked.

"Yeah that's been me I guess I'm not used to being able to relax" I said.

"That's a crime" he said.

I felt the need to ask about his immortality but I don't.

"Why is that so" he asked.

"I've had to deal with things fast pretty much my whole life and when I feel utterly contempt something occurs" I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said.

"What's with the outlook on life" he said.

"Just lots of disappointments and typically I'm an optimist" I said.

"That's ironic. I find myself very optimistic" he said.

"Cool" I said.

"How are you enjoying yourself" I asked.

"Very well and thanks for asking" he said.

"No problem" I said.

"Do you consider us friends" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

I was surprised by his response considering how he's never had relationships with girls that are completely platonic.

"Cool" I said.

I then looked at my watch not because I was bored but because I was curious. It seems that time sure has slipped away it was past two am.

"Oh my look at the time, I have to get going" I said.

"But it's so soon" he said.

I laugh.

"Half the guests are gone by this point" I said.

"I haven't noticed" he said.

"Why is that so" I asked.

"Well at times I got caught up in your beauty" he said.

I don't respond because I'm lost in my thoughts. I guess to him I appeared to be stoic or something because he started to babble a bit.

"Not that you don't look great but its amazing to see how different you look when you dress up" he said

I laugh at his attempt at backpedaling. The attempt didn't go so smoothly but I understand what's he's trying to say.

He looked at me confused.

I stopped laughing.

"All is good I get what you're trying to say and it was kind of amusing to see how your backpedaling didn't go so smoothly" I said.

He appeared to be relieved.

"That's a relief and that's so not funny" he said.

"What are you going to do about it" I asked.

I shouldn't have said that because he picked me up.

"Put me down" I said.

"Nope" he said.

I figure wrestling is pointless and besides I don't want him to know my strength or cause more of a scene.

I appeared to be quiet and he put me down.

"Thank you for putting me down" I said.

"No problem but in my defense you asked for it" he said.

"Perhaps I did" I said.

"Nice attempt at a distraction but I better go look for Dawn" I said.

"Wait" he said.

"What" I asked.

"Can I get your number" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

I told him my number.

"I guess I'll see you around" I said.

"You can count on that" he said.

"Thanks for inviting me" I said.

"No problem. It was great to have you here" he said.

"I bet you say that to everyone" I said.

"Nope" he said.

"Alright then" I said.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" he said.

I walk away to find Dawn. It didn't take long to find her. She was getting a drink when I found her.

"It's time to go" I said.

"But it feels as if the party just started" she said.

"Trust me it's very late" I said.

"What time is it" she asked.

"2:45 am" I said.

"Okay your right" she said.

We quickly exit out and I get on my scoter with Dawn. In no time, we reach our apartment. I decided to lock up my scoter as usual. Then I head up the stairs three stories despite the fact that there is an elevator. Dawn was waiting by the door. I forgot that I have yet to give her a copy of the key. In no time, I unlock the door. We walked inside.

"Hey, thanks for taking me to the party" Dawn said.

"No problem and I figured that I might as well after all that's more of a sister thing to do" I said.

"True but then again me being the little sister I don't know" Dawn said.

"Relax and besides I don't have anything to lose by bringing you" I said.

"Especially since most of the dirt I have on you revolves around the supernatural" she said.

"True that and I didn't even think about it" I said.

"I'm surprised that you didn't think of the dirt" she said.

"What can I say I feel as if you've matured and I feel as if we are past this" I said.

"I'm glad that you feel as if I am trustworthy in the social scene because once upon a time you didn't" she said.

"True but in my defense back then I was popular" I said.

"Its funny how unimportant popularity is now" she said.

"Yeah and at the time it felt like the most important thing until I got called" I said.

"I imagine so but I don't care about popularity" she said.

"That's good" I said.

"Well I also figured that if something odd happened then people would care less" she said.

"That's true" I said.

"What is your social status in school" I asked.

"Well I only have eight friends and they are good" she said.

"Numbers don't matter the quality of the friend matters" I said.

"And to think that when you where popular you didn't care about the friendship quality" she said.

"Well I was young and stupid who had no value to what was important" I said.

I should tell Dawn the truth but I haven't yet. I'm planning on telling her in time.

"Short life span expectancies surely can work wonders for the perspective" she said.

"True" I said.

"Maybe sometime I can meet them" I said.

"Is the reason to make sure that they not related to the supernatural" she asked.

"No that wasn't what I was thinking but now that you mention it I might be interested to find out" I said.

"As far as I know they aren't involved with the supernatural" she said.

"That's nice" I said.

"But you never know" she said.

"True people can be deceivers" I said.

"Why did you want to meet them anyway" she asked.

"Not because of influence but just so I know who they are in case something came up that I had to drag you away from a social scene if it was an emergency" I said.

"I guess understandable after all I did play round robin on you" she said.

"I'm past that but I also think I should meet these parents as well" I said.

"That sounds good and when I'm ready I'll introduce you to my friends" she said.

"Cool" I said.

"What did you think of the party" I asked.

"It was really great and I completely understand why it's the talk of the city" she said.

"Yeah I completely agree. I'm sorry that I ignored you most of the time and it wasn't deliberate" I said.

"I completely understand I saw how sucked in you got" she said.

"Okay thanks" I said.

"Just wait until my friends hear about this. They will be so jealous" she said.

"I don't know if they should find out" I said.

"Why's that" she asked.

"Because we don't know if they talk to their parents and I don't want to have to deal with questioning of my authority with them" I said.

"I'll find out if it's safe I'll tell them" she said.

"Okay but I'm not so sure" I said.

"I'll tell them where nobody is around" she said.

"That's good you have that spot" I said.

"Why are you concerned with the parents" she asked.

"Because I don't want to have to deal with child services" I said.

"Makes total sense for a second I forgot" she said.

"It's nice to have those privileges" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

"What did you do during the party" I asked.

"I just mingled around a lot" she said.

"That's a great thing to do and I just got caught with one group but next time I'll be better" I said.

"Cool. I don't know what's better to stay to a group or mingle more so" she said.

"Yeah it is a tough call. I figure it would be cool especially since I'm now going to be friends with the host" I said.

"That's awesome. He's so cool" she said.

"Yeah but I still have the feeling something is off about him" I said.

"Whatever you say" she said.

"I have a feeling you did more than mingle" I said.

"Okay fine there was some drinking involved" she said.

"That's good" I said.

"Why do you say that" she asked.

"Remember I'm your sister again and besides you need to learn your limit" I said.

"So I don't end up like you did with alcohol" she said.

"Precisely but it's not my fault because mom wouldn't let me drink freely which messed me up" I said.

"Yeah it did screw you over" she said.

"What did you drink" I asked.

"Margaritas, white wine and red wine" she said.

"That's what I drank" I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't go more sweet drinks" she said.

"Well what can I say I wanted to be classy" I said.

"Fair enough" she said.

"Why did you drink those drinks" I asked.

"Because I saw you drink some and I wanted to appear to be older" she said.

"Fair point" I said.

"The great thing was that I got asked to dance so many times" she said.

"Perhaps the drinks did help make you appear that way and it didn't help that you were more mingling" I said.

"True enough" she said.

"Did you drink water in between glasses" I asked.

"I did drink water every other glass" she said.

"That's good" I said.

"I'm surprised that you didn't mingle that much" she said.

"To tell you the truth tonight was the first time I was very social" I said.

"I'm surprised to hear that" she said.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed" I said.

"I can't believe you failed at being social" she said.

"Well I've tried to succeed but it didn't work because the country club women were in an exclusive clique and the two friends I made at volunteer weren't around that much" I said.

"I'm surprised that you socialized with the country club women" she said.

"Well it was the first group that let me come over and I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of you" I said.

"I understand" she said.

"Yeah it was a misunderstanding" I said.

"What was it about" she asked.

"They were afraid that I would be an odd wheel" I said.

"Clearly they were wrong" she said.

"Yeah" I said.

"What happened to your volunteer friends" she asked.

"Well I didn't feel like we were good enough friends to exchange numbers" I said.

"That's very different from you" she said.

"Yeah it is but I guess it's kind of weird trying to start over in a new city" I said.

"I never thought of how this might be for you" she said.

"It's fine because things are settling into place" I said.

"That's nice and I'm getting tired" she said.

"It's understandable its past four" I said.

"And a majority of the time we've been talking" she said.

"Yeah but we better go to sleep since we have a big day ahead of us" I said.

"Why what's today" she asked.

"Today we are going to go check out the Watcher's Council office in Rome" I said.

"Joy" she said.

It was sarcasm tone.

"I completely forgot that we made the arrangements a week ago" I said.

"Its fine and I wonder why Giles is making us go" she said.

"As an observation and we won't have to go a lot" I said.

"That's good" she said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Goodnight" I said.

We both walk to our bedrooms.

I lie down on my way and quickly fall asleep.

The next day, the inspections went without a hitch. It was quite a boring day. We checked out the dorms and the other buildings. We also checked out the classes. There were quite a lot of people here to my surprise since it seemed as if every slayer I discovered was sent to Cleveland. I guess that Giles has sorted everything out. Everything was working in order. Andrew was apparently working at the Rome headquarters as well as having a part time job. He asked if could live with us and we agreed. Luckily we had two guest bedrooms. Andrew truly has changed. He has become less of a dork and seemed cool.

It would've been better to socialize today but I was exhausted since the day has been very long. Dawn and I had to wake up very early unfortunately. It was lucky that Dawn and I already set our alarms before we left for the party last night. The alarm went of at around nine and because of that fact I regretted the fact that we stayed out so late. That night we decided to take the rest of the day easy.

Having Andrew around was so nice. He made these wonderful delicious meals that I usually didn't have the time or effort to complete. Ignoring the food, he actually helped around the house without being asked to unlike when he was in Sunnydale. I was amazed at his dedication to the house especially since he also had a part time job. His part time job was actually working as a sales manager at a star bucks. I was surprised because according to his profile he is better than me as far as knowledge goes as everyone is concerned. I guess he felt like he was more committed to the watcher's headquarters or helping around the apartment.

With Andrew's arrival I got more in touch with the other's business. It's been so hard trying to reach my friends due to the different time zones. I have been trying but it hasn't been that great. Andrew says that Willow has been with Kennedy looking for slayers and training slayers in South America. To be specific they were in….. They also have comes across lots of rogue witches. Xander was in Africa training slayers and looking for more. There also were lots of instructors for the main base in Africa. Giles was left alone in Cleveland. I feel bad for him despite my angry for his hostility of Spike when he was still alive. Robin is in charge of the office in London. Vi is in charge of the office in New York. Faith was also with Vi because she and Robin broke up. According to Andrew, Faith was thinking about coming to Rome. The other people in charge of the offices I haven't met yet.

I also found out about the LA gang which weren't doing that well. It seemed less likely to other people that they were going to destroy the firm from the inside. But it was meant to be perceived that way. I heard that that they are trying to change things but that really isn't doing anything. It's better than nothing but I had to play my part of being deceived. If I didn't play my part then how else Wolfram and Hart could be fooled. So I said that I didn't really want anything to do with them. We got a call of a probable slayer in Los Angeles so I sent Andrew to go with a team.

I figured that he has proven himself. After all we have been patrolling together a few times lately. He seems to really have picked up over the last few months. I knew that no matter how good he is that the most problems will occur in Los Angeles, San Francisco and the hellmouth's. If he did poorly on the mission I wouldn't count it against him. We sent the slayer he found to a special facility to help her become more rehabilitated before we could have her integrated into the system. There have been a few cases similar to this slayer but for the most part I've heard that the slayers with mental issues have been pretty much isolated from each other to help them. Andrew has assured me that the methods used over there are great. That makes me feel better.

During my process of my job and with Andrew becoming our roommate, I have been less around my friends. I only have had two days to hang out with friends. One day I have been hanging out with Alec. The other day I have been hanging out with my country club friends. The bet is still an on going process. I am surprised that Alec still hasn't submitted but I'm kind of glad that he hasn't. During my other free time I have been volunteering, hanging out with Dawn and Andrew. Andrew thinks that I've been doing a good job with letting lose and approves. I know that my other friends probably wouldn't approve because as much as they didn't like how I tried to protect Dawn too much they would think I'm doing poorly. A lot of my other friends tend to be a little hypocritical. It's okay if they make a mistake but if I do then I have to work so hard to gain the respect back. It's been unfair and makes me wonder if its worth having them as friends. It doesn't really matter because I was gone so much which causes me to not know how close I want my council friends to be.

Over the course of my friendship with the immortal has seemed so unreal. He has made me not feel as sad or lonely I've been with Spike's absence. I've in fact started to start grieving less for Spike. Alec has made me feel so complete and at utter peace. We've always done fun things and show me around Rome more. I'm supposed to go out with Alec tonight. I don't know what he is planning on doing tonight but it's always fun to see what is going to occur. Alec has made me more found of surprises because since my 17th birthday I started to like them less but now I like them again. With Alec's surprises it makes it harder to figure out what to wear. Tonight I decided to wear a spaghetti strap green dress because I had a feeling it was going to be fancy. Of course I applied make up. My make up consists of wearing lip stick with a hint of lip gloss, cover up and mascara. I heard a knock on the door. I felt nervous for a split moment because I might've over dressed but none the less opened the door.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, gorgeous" Alec said.

I laugh because I think of the bet.

"You look not to bad yourself" I said.

He was wearing a suit.

"Thanks" he said.

"You know it would be easier to figure out what to wear if you weren't so mysterious" I said.

"That's part of my charm" he said.

"You wish" I said.

"Ouch that hurts" he said.

He put a hand over his hurt to make it more dramatic.

I could tell he was joking with me.

"Yeah sure" I said sarcastically.

"Are you ready to go" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Alec took my hand. My hand felt warm where he held it. My mind kept thinking of the bet. I know that is wrong but I couldn't help it besides the bet doesn't matter to me.

I wasn't paying attention to where he was taking me because I was lost in the warmth of Alec's green eyes as corny as that sounds. I guess I got caught up in his eyes due to the fact of his dialogue. However much of it I didn't catch because I was trying to figure out his emotions on some of the things he said but it didn't work that much because his eyes were so clouded and hidden. It's like he unconsciously hides his emotions as if to protect himself. I wonder if he truly is immortal. It would make since for his eyes. I had yet to talk about the supernatural with him. I wonder if he knew. As far as I know, he doesn't know who I am. As a result of trying to figure out his emotions, I didn't respond that much. After awhile, I began to give up trying to read him.

At last, we reached the destination. Not that it mattered because I lost track of time. We arrived at a theater. Luckily we didn't have to wait in line when we arrived. We came inside to the top box. It had a great view of the stage. I felt bad that we had these expensive seats. It turns out that the play wasn't close to starting which explains that lack of the line since everyone else was inside. There was nobody else in this box. In front of us was this table. The table contained two plates, two glasses of wine, a wine glass and a vase of roses. Alec must have paid of the theater to get this done. This has a potential romantic vibe but I ignore it. It was somewhat hard with the emptiness but I managed to. I also couldn't help thinking about the bet.

"This is really nice" I said.

"It was nothing really" he said.

"I wonder how many strings you had to pull" I said.

"It was only one string" he said.

"It seems that everyone in the city owes you favors" I said.

"Well even if they didn't then they still would" he said.

"Why is that so" I asked.

"I have a lot of influence over people" he said.

"I've noticed" I said.

"However you don't seem to be affected at all" he said.

"So" I said.

"That's what makes you unique" he said.

He started to get a little closer to me.

"Let me guess that is the reason your around" I said.

"Precisely" he said.

I was so tempted to ask him about the supernatural but I wasn't ready to deal with the consequences of finding out what his agenda is. I know it's awful that I can't help but think of the possibility of agendas.

"What play are we seeing" I asked.

"Well we are going to see the Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet" he said.

"How tragic" I said.

"Well I didn't know what it was going to be playing and by the time I did I had the arrangements made" he said.

"Its fine beside its always fun spending time with you" I said.

Sometimes he was a little old fashioned but it was kind of cool. It was more fascinating to me especially since I have the chance to live unlike before when my life was a death sentence.

"You don't have to go out of your way because activities don't matter" I said.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might enjoy it" he said.

"Not really" I said.

"Well besides its always fun to see your reaction" he said.

"Ha ha" I said.

Sometimes he does things to try to get under my skin.

"What you're still annoyed about the time I tossed you into the lake" he asked.

"Nope but now that you mention it" I said.

My face turns to a pout.

"That's not playing fair" he said.

"What" I said, innocently.

"I don't know anyone who can resist you when you pout" he said.

"Really I haven't noticed" I said, sarcastically.

"Meanie" he said.

I playfully hit him and he playfully this me back. We got so close in the middle of our play fight which causes our lips to touch.

When our lips collided, I felt as if I was on fire. It felt so magical. There were fireworks going off. I felt as if I would die and come back again. I even forgot about my bet. I didn't care about the bet. I felt at peace. I haven't felt this content in a long time it seems. It's ironic because I never realized I had feelings for Alec until we kissed. It's funny how feelings can sneak up on me. I kissed him until I felt the need to breath. After a short breath, we then kissed again. It turned out into a make out session. Luckily no one was here yet because we are showing too much public displays of affection, however maybe that fact wouldn't matter since we are in a top box. After the make out session, Alec and I had an unspoken agreement to not speak and proceeded to eat our dinner. By the time we finished dinner, people were starting to come inside the theater. I decided that I needed to speak of the kiss so it wouldn't be awkward later.

"Penny for your thoughts" I said.

"Contentment" he said.

"That's nice" I said.

"I can't believe we kissed it's so surreal" he said.

"Why is that" I asked.

"Because I thought you didn't view me as more than a friend" he said.

He cleared his throat.

"There's more isn't there" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"What other facts are so surreal" I asked.

"I thought I was going to be stuck in friendship zone" he said.

"Oh" I said.

"Then there's also the fact that I've wanted to kiss you for a long time" he said.

"That's kind of good that you didn't" I said.

"Why is that so" he asked.

"I wasn't fully over this guy I loved who is a complicated story and I've now gotten over him" I said.

"That's good that you're no longer on rebound" he said.

"Yeah and the ironic part is that I didn't realize that I viewed you as more than a friend until we kissed" I said.

"Damn I should've kissed you sooner" he said.

I laugh.

"I wasn't ready" I said.

"It's cool and I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did" he said.

"You did pretty well and in fact it was a bet" I said.

I shouldn't have said that.

"What" he said.

"Well some friends of mine have been betting how long you would be able to stay friends with me" I said.

"Were you involved" he asked.

"I indirectly put myself in it" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"Who won" he asked.

"Stacy and who knows else" I said.

"Let me guess more people got involved" he said.

"Bingo" I said.

"How was I" he asked.

I laugh because of the irony if his name is any indication.

"You are a great kisser" I said.

"Right back at you" he said.

At that moment in time, a worker took away our plate.

I didn't know what to say but I didn't have to think of anything because the show begun. During the show, Alec and I shared a bottle of white wine. Luckily I've learned how to handle my alcohol and I wasn't that affected from drinking.

The show turned out to be a good. It was over before I knew it. Then Alec held my hand and we walked back to my apartment. Once we reach the door, I thank him. We then kiss but it was no way intense as before. The level before was kind of intense due to the heavy amount of desire and longing.

The next few months felt incredible. It didn't matter that previous times with Alec when we were friends because dating him was so different. He is so fresh of life. He has made me feel more at ease. I've always had fun with him and he still surprises me.

It was a beautiful romance. Despite the odd start of the hanging out at a party for a first date that was so crowded even though it began the friendship. It seems as nature had other ideas for what would happen between Alec and I. He truly knows his stuff. We star gazed. We have gone on lunch dates. One was a picnic in a beautiful meadow. He has taken me to some of the most romantic places. One day he and I had a flying date. He has taken me to a ballet. He has taken me to some amazing plays. He even got me to be in a movie but I remained to be not credited just like I wanted to be. He always had fun ideas. One day we have gone rock climbing. It didn't matter what we did because he also was fascinating because he has the most amazing stories to tell. In fact after he told a story I questioned him about the supernatural…..

"_It sounds like you've surely had so much time on your hands" I said._

_He said nothing. I guess he was trying to figure out where I was going. _

"_People speak as if you have been here for awhile" I said._

"_That's true" he said._

"_Why do you advertise the fact then" I asked._

"_Well it wasn't my attention at all but it happened as time went on" he said._

"_I'm surprised that nothing happened as a result" I said._

"_Why is that so" he asked._

"_Because typically when it comes to the supernatural people are more afraid and act rash" I said._

"_Well my openness helped" he said._

"_Wait you know about the supernatural" he said._

"_Yeah I do" I said._

"_How" he asked._

"_Well I'm a slayer" I said. _

"_What are you doing here" he asked._

"_Well since there are thousands of slayers I'm retired mostly" I said._

"_Quite fascinating" he said._

"_Yeah" I said._

"_Why does it matter if you retire" he asked._

"_Well I'm the head slayer" I said._

"_I haven't heard of you" he said._

_I laugh._

"_I'm surprised" I said._

"_Why" he asked._

"_Because I'm the most famous" I said._

"_How long have you been a slayer" he asked._

"_Four years" I said._

"_That's pretty long for a slayer lifespan" he said._

"_Yeah I guess it helped that I wasn't your average slayer" I said._

"_Why" he asked._

"_I wasn't discovered by the council so I got raised with my family" I said._

"_That must have helped" he said._

"_Yeah and by the point I got called I was still with my family and had friends that helped" I said._

"_That's quite unique and must have helped you not have a death wish" he said._

"_Yeah especially since I was connected to the world" I said._

"_What are you known for" he asked._

"_Well my foes and the fact that I've died twice" I said._

"_I can't believe it" he said._

"_How are you still here" he asked._

"_One time wasn't permanent and the other was" I said._

"_You must be a vampire or a zombie" he said._

_I laugh._

"_Nope I got brought back through magic" I said._

"_I'm sorry" he said._

"_It was hard at first but I've adjusted and moved on" I said._

"_How long did it take you" he asked._

"_I had a few months" I said._

"_That's not fair" he said. _

"_When is life ever fair" I said._

"_You speak as if lady luck is against you" he said._

"_For all I know she is" I said._

"_What have you faced" he asked._

"_The Master, Angelus, the mayor, Adam, Glory and the First" I said._

"_Some of those names mean nothing to me" he said._

"_Have you met Angelus" I asked._

"_Once but I mainly knew Spike and Drusilla" he said._

"_What happened" I asked._

"_I thought I was doing the questioning" he said._

"_You'll get your chance to" I said._

"_Alright I had a rivalry with Spike mainly" he said._

"_What started it" I asked._

"_Simple I was bored and met the scrounge which consisted of Darla, Spike, Drusilla and Angelus" he said._

"_Let me guess you pissed them off" I said._

"_Yeah" he said._

"_Who is Adam" he asked._

"_He was a government experiment that backfired. He was part man, part demon and part machine" I said._

"_No wonder I haven't heard of him and it seems that government technology experiments have gone wrong" he said._

"_Yeah you'd think they'd learn better from the movies but if it is any conciliation the government agency doesn't really exist anymore" I said._

"_True. I don't understand the government's fate" he said._

"_They exist but they live in the jungles and changed everything from the way it was before. This government branch before mainly captured demons and experimented on them" I said._

"_Twisted" he said._

"_Yeah it was" I said._

_There was silence for a moment._

"_The mayor is an interesting evil" he said._

"_Yeah I never thought that would occur but you never know what people are really like" I said._

"_True" he said._

"_The mayor during my graduation ascended into a demon but we obviously killed him" I said._

"_How" he asked._

"_Bombs" I said._

_There was silence for a moment. _

"_Who is Glory" he asked._

"_A hell god who was determined to get home and is the reason why I died a second time" I said._

"_I hate this bitch" he said._

"_How did you die" he asked._

"_I jumped into this portal" I said._

"_Makes perfect since" he said._

"_Yeah" I said._

_There was another moment of silence._

"_Who is the first" he asked._

"_I'm surprised you don't know the first" I said._

"_Care to enlighten" he said._

"_The first is the first evil" I said._

"_I've heard of it" he said._

"_That was the latest battle which caused potentials to become slayers" I said._

"_Good battle plan" he said._

"_Yeah it was" I said._

"_What went down" he asked._

_Tears fall down my face._

"_I'd rather not talk about it" I said._

"_It's fine" he said._

_He put his hand on my shoulder for support. I smiled. I appreciated the gesture. _

_I take a moment to calm down the sadness so I can talk again._

"_I believe I haven't properly introduced myself" I said._

"_I'm Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer" I said._

"_I've heard of you" he said._

"_I'm not surprised" I said._

"_It's an honor to meet you" he said._

_We shock hands and then I had to leave so I told my reason. I walked away._

He also had these most amazing stories to tell and he always managed to surprise me even if I was warned partially as far as clothes went. We always usually did something different each day but sometimes we had repetition. One day we went hiking. One day we went to a concert. One day we went to a festival. One day we went to a ballet. One day we went rafting. One weekend we went camping. Often times we go clubbing. Sometimes we went to the movies or for that matter stayed in.

When we've stayed in I've mainly been to his mansion. Usually I end up staying there until after dinner. He has often cooked for me. It was kind of more special in some ways because it felt more romantic. Occasionally his servants have ended up cooking us meals. He doesn't treat his servants poorly in fact he just treats them normally except that he offers them quite great benefits. Some of those benefits have included paying for spa treatments, vacations and shopping sprees.

However sometimes we crash at my apartment. A lot of the time we are at my apartment, Andrew tends to serve us dinner like a waiter. He has tried to make it special with his decorations. Andrew is really impressed with Alec and is glad to see me with a guy. Andrew thinks that my friends wouldn't understand my relationship with Alec.

Being with Alec truly is a dream come true. In my relationship with him there has been no drama luckily. However I have had some drama with some flings of Alec's. I guess that is expected because he occasionally hosts a party. He doesn't host as much anymore since we've become a couple.

I sometimes have ended up crashing at his amazing mansion. The mansion makes me think of the slayer headquarters except that the fact that all the rooms in one building ignoring the pool house. The mansion has incredible pieces of art and many impressive rooms.

We sometimes we have bowled. We also sometimes have gone to karaoke bars. We also have gone rafting and kayaking sometimes. Sometimes we have gone on random vacations. We've always had these nice picnics. Sometimes we go to sporting events. Sometimes we volunteer. Sometimes we exercise together.

Sometimes we go patrolling. It was kind of hard for Alec to go patrolling since he has quite a few demon friends but after experiencing it he started to enjoy it but we've rarely did it. I only did it with him so he could be brought into my world. I also showed him the slayer headquarters here in Rome. He was very impressed. He sometimes has helped me come up with new ideas for the headquarters. Some of his ideas have been brilliant especially since he's been around for awhile. He told me that he got cursed from what little he remembers of the day. It's ironic because he's been around for a couple hundred years and he remembers them more clearly. He remembers little because he was just a little kid when it happened but the curse didn't take into account until he became an adult. He also has this impressive library that he lets me hang out. He is fine with me scanning books for the headquarters.

Sometimes we just go look at pieces of art or for that matter go shopping. The most common thing we do is fancy restaurants and clubbing. It is ironic because those activities are so different. This has been the most amazing thought out courtship. It was so different than my previous experiences because I wasn't busy with dealing with the supernatural but I have been keeping up well and have been very informed by Giles and Faith.

Faith decided to move to my apartment. It was nice having a friend of mine and she wasn't after Alec. It was a good knowledge considering she has hit on or used guys I've been dating. Faith is usually always around but I only am available three nights of the week. I've just added a night so we could for sure hang out. I haven't been that crazy as far as substances go.

I decided to sleep with Alec. Our relationship for a whole just became focused on sex but Alec broke it out of that phase of our relationship because he wanted it to seem more special again. Making love with Alec did indeed become more special because we've had breaks. But no matter what we did it was always nice and fun. However I was annoyed at him when he told me that Spike and Angel came down to see me and I didn't know. I was especially annoyed and hurt because I had no idea that Spike was back well that technically isn't true because of my astral life in Los Angeles but that's besides the point. Alec told me that he thought I was distract Spike and Angel from their mission and that he was under the impression that I didn't want to see those vampires. I completely understood where Alec was coming from so I was okay with what he did. Besides I love Alec and he loves me. It luckily hasn't had very much drama.

But like all good things it came to an end. I decided to break up with Alec even though there weren't any problems because the reality of age has sunken in. It didn't matter to me before but I felt as if I was saving myself from more pain or hurt in the future because I could see myself settling down with him. It would be harder down the road which is the reason I broke up with him. He completely understood. Besides by this point in time the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart was gone. I sent troops to check out Los Angeles but I couldn't be involved. Alec and I decided to remain just friends. It was okay at first but it became all good after one awkward hanging out. Alec and I still hang out like usual. However we hang out less. Alec also has been hosting more parties lately. It must be hard for him because even if he wanted to settle down he couldn't. I hope there is something I can do to help him. I have been trying to look up spells that might reverse the immortal effect but I've been having no luck so far.

I had to take a break from my research because slayers have been getting killed left and right. So I moved away from Rome to help back at the base in Cleveland since I figured that was where the source of evil would head to because it is a hellmouth. Alec and I decided to keep in touch. Andrew, Faith and Dawn and I left Rome. Dawn was kind of annoyed that I pulled her from Rome but completely understood why and wanted to get involved. Despite the fact that I know she can take care of herself I really want her to just focus on school and that's going to be hard now but at least she can learn at the base.

Slayers can't go patrol alone even if they are qualified due to the murders. It felt nice to be around the base in full operation despite the fact that I sometimes can around the base in Rome. Willow and Xander were back at the base and we have made some progress on trying to repair the friendship but it's not completely working.

As time went on, we discovered that the new evil was a guy named Twilight and as I predicted he came to Cleveland. Twilight was this unmasked guy for awhile. Twilight had these vampires working for him that were successfully killing the slayers. The vampires seemed to be older than the usual fledgling. The ironic part was that Twilight seemed more like a newer bad. One fight we managed to unmask him and he was Owen the guy I went on a date with once at Sunnydale before I knew that Angel was a vampire. He was attracted to danger. I should've known that was a bad sign and he was very intelligent. I felt pity for Owen. I tried to convince him to turn to the light but he replied that there is no light. Some of his motives have been questionable at times because sometimes he has done acts that are more in our favor unless it was by accident. But I doubt it since Owen has been playing so smart. It appears as if he might be playing sides which would be weird unless he was working with someone else. We found out that Owen had a boss because Owen himself accidentally let it slip. Owen likes to play being unpredictable.

However one day, Owen started this ritual to open dimensions in the courtyard of a mansion but he wasn't alone. The guy with him we called him Shadow but I know that he isn't Owen's boss. I wasn't fully aware of what dimension was being opened. There were a lot of vampires protecting the ritual and luckily I slipped past them. My friends were blocks away defending off the vampires. I was alone with the guys but before I could get ready to attack them I sensed a few vampires. There was only four around and surprisingly the vampires were only fledglings. I guess Owen and Shadow figured that no one would get here in time and completely underestimated us which works well in my favor. The weak links were here as a precaution just in case but I guess Owen and Shadow figured that if someone came in here that the fledglings would be able to distract the intruder for enough time. The fledglings were no match for me and in a matter of minutes I killed the fledglings.

My next target was Owen so I could get it over with. I really didn't want to kill him but I had no choice. There was nothing I could to ensure that this wouldn't happen again. I hoped I could live with what might happen. Owen and I fought with swords and added the occasional physical combat. We were pretty well matched. The match went on forever it seemed. I was starting to get tired. I was beginning to wonder if I would last long enough. However I got the best of him. I stabbed him in the stomach. I know I didn't hit his heart.

I fell down due to exhaustion. I was worried about what I would do with Shadow. However I didn't have to worry because Owen got up weakly and dealt with it for me. He apologized to me in a whisper and wished that things could be different. I was confused. I guess I inspired him or he was on my side the whole time. He snuck behind his partner Shadow and stabbed him in the back. He hit the hurt but the portal was opened. Owen decided to stop it and yelled at me to get out.

I barely got up. A light entered and I tried to escape it. I did but I saw Owen get hit by it and he fell dead. It seems as if he fixed the problem but then his body got sucked up by this light a second later. The light left. I cried because I basically killed him and I can't believe I've killed a human. I knew I couldn't be around the gang especially since they acted wrong with Faith and it was an accident.

So I decided to go pack up my things and wrote a note explaining Dawn's disappearance and my need to be on the road basically. Willow and Xander I never fully connected with again. Faith and Andrew were my new best friends. I gave them a way to contact me. I gave them my number. Giles I just wasn't the same but I maintained a good friendship with him. I also gave him my number. I figured that was what I owed him. My phone had a spell that would only except calls from the people I specifically gave my number to. So if Xander and Willow try to contact me they can't and I can't be found unless I want to be found.

Before I left, I hit Dawn with a spell so that she would forget about me that way she could lead a normal life until she completed college. After all a high school diploma isn't going to get you very far in life. I would be totally cool if she chooses this life again but I wanted to get her education first.

It was nice not knowing where I was going. I just kept moving.


	18. Chapter 17: The Batte of LA

AN: Sorry for the long wait I've been very busy and I was planning on making this current chapter one longer chapter but then I decided to separate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Buffy or Charmed.

Chapter 17: The Battle of LA and the Aftermath

I was in a tough spot. On top of being the head of the magical department, I also became the CEO. I also worked as a part time lawyer. My plan originally was to be the head of the magic department and be a lawyer but that was before Spike died. I was forced into the role because I was the most logical candidate. I didn't even want to be the CEO. As CEO I had my own assistant. The assistant is Harmony. However I thought I might be able to reverse the deal but I haven't had any luck on thinking of options. I have tried but I haven't had much time.

Besides it's not like I had much time because Spike got brought back only weeks after the destruction of Sunnydale. He tried to go see Buffy only to find out he couldn't. He was brought back as a ghost. I was kind of happy to see him but I was pissed of in his decision of Connor. However I couldn't act on my anger. I had to be the stronger person and besides I was afraid then I would lose my memory of Connor which was the last thing I wanted.

Spike didn't jump into his original role as CEO. As much as I wanted to give him my job as CEO I couldn't because he was not capable of doing the job properly. He is just a ghost and we need to figure out his purpose. So whenever we got a chance, Wes, Fred, Gunn and I researched. We tried to figure out why he is back, if he is permanently back and how to make him become solid. We didn't have much luck with figuring out why he is back. We did manage to find out that he wasn't permanently back for the moment after all he is forced to fight to not fade away. We also couldn't figure out how to make him solid but that didn't matter because Spike got a package which caused him to become solid. Shortly after Spike became solid, he became CEO.

I had more time to focus on being a lawyer and being the head of the magic department. In a nutshell, my job as the head of the magic department is to identify magical artifacts, create spells as they are needed and figure out the affects of magical artifacts. Its nice having other people help me out especially since I'm sometimes slammed between my two jobs. Everyday I have three cases so far on top of my duties as the head of the magic department. With every second I can spare, I also look into trying to find out how to get Cordy out of her coma which I've sadly had no luck on.

At least I have more free time now without the CEO duties. We also have a liaison to the senior partners. The liaison is a girl named Eve. She is so reluctant to give us information. I think she's hiding something but I can't prove it. Something is off about her. However I've become her friend which has been hard at times especially because of her secrets. It's been harder to defend my reasons because I don't know her motives. I am only being her friend with hopes that I will discover her motives but she seems nice. However it might just be appearances. No one really understands my reasons but that's because I haven't spoken them aloud yet. I have fed a little bit of lies to help cover up my plan of destroying Wolfram and Hart.

While I've been working here I have developed a routine. My morning is usually taken over at the magic department. Luckily I have a lunch break. In the afternoons to the early evening I am filled with as many cases as I have time for. With experience, I have managed to cover more cases as time has gone on. But sometimes there are cases which take longer because the cases are harder. Every client I have received has won their case. It has been hard to defend some cases because of my moral conflict especially if my client is evil but I deal with it. It can be hard at times. In the evening, I spend with my friends and try to patrol. It's harder to patrol because there are people at Wolfram and Hart who are watching me or sometimes the employees at Wolfram and Hart have showed up unexpectedly. It has become easier to patrol as time has gone on because I have found ways around the employees at Wolfram and Hart. I don't think I'm totally trusted but that's okay for the moment.

It's been a hard transition to work at Wolfram and Hart. It is so demanding which is no wonder that Wolfram and Hart was usually a step ahead of us. It's been hard finding out ways to see my friends due to demanding schedules. Sometimes our lunch breaks don't match up. If we are in the middle of a task then we finish it before lunch. This place is somewhat transforming my friends. Fred is really shining here. She has grown confidence in herself. She has come into the spotlight. Her confidence has increased due to the fact that she is in charge of the science department. I'm glad that she has been able to focus more on her interest of science.

Gunn has become more educated. As a result, he has lost more of his rough edge. He has been less involved in fighting demons and hasn't killed any vampires so far since he started working here. He is very polite. It has taken awhile to get used to Gunn being smart and not letting his feelings cause any conflict. I guess that upgrade in Gunn's brain with demon laws and languages and human laws have caused him to want to act differently because he gained a new perspective.

Wesley has received his dream. He has the best books at his disposal. A few of his books they just show information if you think of something. Those books are very valuable and rare. It makes researching much easier. He has been growing closer to Fred. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if Fred started dating Wesley. They are so perfect for each other.

Lorne has been working with the entertainment division. He has been a real hit. He's been reading people. He's also been in charge of planning parties which one time caused him to gain no sleep which had bad consequences. Lorne has really been shining here and it doesn't help that he doesn't have to worry about his space getting destroyed.

I decided to set up Angel on a date with Nina because he needs to have more of a life. I figured that he could do well with her. Nina is a new werewolf. I figure that she and Angel will match well. Angel could help her with the transitions and besides I just have this feeling it will work. My feelings haven't really led me astray before. So I called him up to meet her. The date ended up going without a hitch. However since I invited Angel here there was this conflict with the Sanshu prophecy until Spike ended up drinking this cup because he defeated Angel. The cup was the way that the destiny would be fulfilled because the drinker would be the person who the prophecy would be about. Angel has been traveling back and forth. He also has more of a life now and has friends. I'm glad for him. If he knew who I was he would be surprised that I was setting him up with Nina.

A new policy got set once I started working here. Vampires can't drink human blood. There also are test. I know a lot of vampires might be pissed off at me but that policy had to be in place. Spike thinks that I made the right call while he was away for that policy. It's something he would've done.

On one visit Angel got affected by a parasite which made him experience nightmares where he was ignored and Spike was the champion. Not that it mattered much because Spike has been facing harder evil beings than Angel has as far as the stories I've heard from him. However Angel has lately been fighting harder demons which I guess made him feel more affected.

A few weeks later, a psycho slayer got discovered. The psycho slayer had memories of two different slayers. She was driven insane by this doctor but thought it was Spike due to the fact that she had memories of other slayers. Andrew came here to help with the slayer and revealed the information that Buffy wanted him to say and went patrolling with Spike. Andrew tried to bond with me but I was super busy. I guess he felt as if I was similar to Buffy. Dana even kidnapped Spike to do to him what was done to her but even though she realizes that Spike isn't the person who messed with her she still continues her work. Wesley and I ended up finding Spike. I distracted Dana which got Wesley to be able to tranquilize her. Dana was distracted because she somehow knew I was like her but luckily her record showed she was insane and nobody will believe her. Andrew has a team that brings Dana back to a slayer headquarters.

A few weeks later, Cordy wakes up from her coma. I was thrilled by the recovery since I have tried everything I can think of to help but nothing occurred. I guess it was a thing that had to happen on its own time. Spike was thrilled to see Cordy as well. We celebrated that evening but then she told us about her vision of Eve's door with these symbols and a man's back with symbols. Spike paled up. I think he knows something but I haven't had the chance to ask. Cordy remembers Connor as well. Cordy suspects Spike is in danger. Eve is banned. Spike has been disappearing more lately. Cordy apologized to Wesley for killing Lilah when she wasn't in control. The runes in the vision Wesley, Cordy and I discovered were for protection and concealment from modern security.

I heard an alarm. I came up to the noise and was shocked. There in front of me was Lindsey. I was shocked. I was tongue dropped. I had pictured this moment for awhile but it's nothing like I imagined. I guess it isn't because I've had the chance to move on. I wondered what he was doing here. I was so lost in my thoughts partially that I forgot how to speak or something for a few moments.

"Hey, long time no see" I said.

"Yeah. It seems as if time treated you well" he said.

"Thanks but it hasn't been to long but time can be viewed differently" I said.

"Yeah that is true" he said.

"What brings you here" I asked.

"I heard that you were working here" he said.

"That's not answering the question" I said.

"Okay you caught me" he said.

"So" I asked.

"Well I'll answer my question as soon as you explain what your doing here" he said.

"What" I said.

"You heard me" he said.

"What brings you here" he asked.

"A lot of things have changed but I'm thinking of the bigger picture" I whispered.

"What do you have in mind" he said.

"Trying to use the resources here to help make the firm good" I said.

"I can see the appeal of that but its going to be hard" he said.

"We've already done one thing right so far" I said.

"What's that" he asked.

"Vampires can't drink human blood" I said.

"That's a good start but things aren't that simple" he said.

"I know" I said.

I forgot that the alarm was going off but then I remembered.

"What did you do" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he said.

He truly looked it and he got taken away by the senior partners.

The alarm a second later, I turned it off. It was the fail safe that went off.

I then went to hang out with Cordy. We gossiped and had fun. I was reminded of before her possession.

I later left to let Cordy and Spike have time alone. This conversation was long due. I feel bad that Groo wasn't here. I can tell him what occurred. I overheard it.

Cordy told him about her feelings for him were slightly a crush but she was in love with Groo. She also told him that if she wasn't in a relationship with Groo then she would've been with him. She told him about her experience as being controlled by Jasmine. She told him about what her plan was to say on the beach and the reason for the timing. She then ended with I'm sorry. Spike understood perfectly. He was a little disappointed about some of the things. He also felt kind of saddened about the aftermath of Jasmine. I can tell by his tone of voice. He also told Cordy that he realized that he grew a crush on her as well. Cordy and Spike kiss once but then it stopped. Cordy said that didn't feel right and Spike agreed.

I knock on the door. I get let in. Cordy hugs me and Spike. She tells us that the powers owed her and this is what she wanted. I was confused. The phone rang and said that Cordy died. Cordy was gone. I guess she was supposed to try to bring Spike on track. Tears fell down. Cordy can now join Doyle. Spike and I hugged each other as comfort. Apparently Cordy never woke up but we only we would remember her astral projection moment. We decided to go out and celebrate Cordy's short life but unlike last time she wasn't coming back.

Spike revealed to me that he knew about Lindsey but didn't bring the connection because of this spell. He tells me that he was taking orders from Lindsey because he claimed to be Doyle a massager from the powers who had visions. I tell him that I think Lindsey isn't evil and he did the alarms to get maybe my attention. Spike looked doubtful because it didn't look good for Lindsey. I don't tell Spike my real theory. I think Lindsey wants to bring down Wolfram and Hart and when the time comes I will let him in on my plan to destroy it.

A few weeks later, I learn more about Spike's and Angel's history because a man from the past tells us what happened during War World 2. Apparently Angel turned him in order to save his life and the other passengers. I didn't know what to make of this discovery but he kidnapped the team except me and Spike. I guess he wanted me to hear it and Spike decides to end the guy's misery and stakes him. I just released the others.

A few days later, Angel comes back into town to see Nina. While he is here, he finds out about children's life force being taken away. He decides to investigate but gets turned into a puppet. He was embarrassed. It was quite funny. It turned out the puppets were doing the life force draining through the television. After we defeated the puppets, Angel decided to stay here so he wouldn't travel back and forth for Nina. I didn't think it was a good idea since he was more vulnerable to having his soul removed at Wolfram and Hart. Spike let Angel take over pretty much all the duties as CEO because he misses more of the action. Angel reluctantly agrees. Spike has instructed me to over see the progress at the beginning. Angel has been adjusting pretty well.

I'm glad that I've had more time for my friends.

Three weeks later, a package arrives for Fred. It is a tomb. She opens it and it affects her. She starts to get very sick. I feel so bad especially for Wesley because they haven't been together that long. We tried to get the watcher's council to help us during the infection but they refused to. I tried to come up with spells but it only delayed it for a few days. Fred dies and in her place is Illyria. She is very violent and has no emotions. At every opportunity we've had we have researched on trying to get Fred back. I think magic is the trick but sadly I've not had too much time to think of it because Illyria has been trying to find her ancient temple and summon her armies. Apparently her armies were gone luckily and her temple was as well. We decided to study her. It must be hard for Wesley.

A lot of my time is either focused on working or being with Wesley. Even my presence hasn't really helped him that much. He has been drinking a lot.

Wesley is mad at Gunn because apparently Gunn because he was losing information so he decided to have the treatment again and as a result Fred got infected. I can't blame him. I could've helped Gunn. I know pretty much what he knows as far as information goes and I could've done a spell to help him.

In the mist of this craziness, I haven't had a chance to try to figure out where Lindsey is. I especially start focus after a stranger named Marcus Hamilton goes looking for Eve. We find her at her apartment and apparently she's hiding from the Senior Partners because she is afraid of being taken like Lindsey was. Our jurisdiction is to protect Eve. Eve is an immortal child created by the Senior Partners to do their bidding.

I found out that he is in a dimension called suburbia where he has a wife and a son. It is ironic because all is happy and good until he then goes to the basement and apparently loses hearts. That dimension is very guarded. It's going to be hard to go in. Gunn, Spike and I go to the dimension. Angel and Lorne watch over Eve to protect her. We get him out but the price is one of us has to stay behind. I volunteer my services but then Gunn steps in because he feels guilty. I will try to free Gunn if I get the chance. We got him out to seek information about the Senior Partner's plans.

We return but I completely forgot about Marcus. So we land on a car in the parking lot of Wolfram and Hart just as Lorne and Eve flee. Eve and Lindsey know each other. I want to ask their relation but now isn't the time. We didn't have time to get anywhere. Marcus is our new liaison to the Senior Partners and Eve had to sign away her immortality. Apparently the Senior Partners are 100% behind us. Lindsey confirms my suspicions of the apocalypse. We have hidden him from the Senior Partners.

I decided to be alone with him to talk to him about Eve. So I knock on the door. Lindsey opens the door and lets me in. I walk towards the nearest room with couches.

"What brings you here" he asked.

I could've made up an excuse but I decided to not.

"What no hey or small talk line" I said.

Lindsey cracks a small smile.

"It's weird for me being back" he said.

"I understand its always strange trying to adjust to being in a different dimension" I said.

"Yeah it is" he said.

"What experiences have you had" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said.

"Alright" he said.

"But seriously what brings you here" he asked.

"I came here to talk if that's alright" I said.

"Yeah sure. Make yourself comfortable" he said.

I was kind of nervous about what was going to occur.

Lindsey left the room. I was in the living room. I sat down on a coach.

A few minutes later, I found myself comfortable on a coach. The coach was brown and was composed of leather. In this waiting however I began to feel nervous and doubt myself. However a moment later, Lindsey came back with coffee and gave me some.

I hesitate to drink it.

"It's just the way you like it" he said.

"I'm surprised you remember" I said.

It was too late to back out now.

"So what did you want to say" he asked.

It's a bad sign that he used the so word and it's awkward because we've always been comfortable but now there's tension due to how he left.

"Why now" I asked.

"Excuse me" he said.

"You know what I mean why do you come back now" I asked.

Lindsey was silent for a moment.

"The timing was right" he said.

I must have shown confusion because Lindsey elaborated.

"With you being in the office I figured it would be easier to take down the firm" he said.

"I figured that was the plan because of your hiding" I said.

"Yeah it made it easier and it was a shock to discover you working there" he said.

"It wasn't my plan to but I decided it would be easier to take down on the inside" I said.

I haven't spoken of my plan to anyone but I know the apartment is secure.

"You're always a step ahead" he said.

"A majority of the time and besides someone has to be" I said.

"Very true" he said.

"I don't understand" I said.

"What don't you" he asked.

"I guess I thought you wouldn't be as gone as long" I said.

"Me too but I've learned a lot of things" he said.

"Yeah you sure have some new tricks" I said.

"I only learned by being out" he said.

I smiled sadly.

Lindsey put his arm around me as if to comfort me. I pull because I am reminded of what broke us apart and I don't want to risk anything.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"The hand" I said.

"Don't worry about it I found out how to control it a long time ago" he said.

"Why didn't you call" I asked.

I was hurt.

"Because I was busy trying to study the Senior Partners and it was too dangerous" he said.

That seemed legit.

"I guess I thought things would be different" I said.

"How so" he asked.

"When you left, I kept picturing how the reunion might be and this is far from what I expected" I said.

"What did you expect" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

He laughed.

"I guess a part of me thought things would resume where they left off" I said.

"I thought about the reunion as well. I wanted to kind of keep it in the past but at the same time I missed you so much" he said.

I almost felt like crying even though I've moved on but I know my actions might not imply it.

"Walking away was the hardest thing I've ever done" he said.

I was speechless.

"What did you think would happen if we reunited" I asked.

"I thought that I was speaking the truth that night" he said.

In other words, he thought we would continue off but things are different now.

"I pity what occurred" I said.

"Who knows what would've happened" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"You mentioned earlier how you pictured the reunion" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"What about it" I asked.

"When was the last time you thought about it" he asked.

"Around the time of the beast mainly but I sometimes thought about you during social situations" I said.

"I heard about the beast" he said.

"Why didn't you come then" I asked.

"Because I was afraid of being discovered by Wolfram and Hart" he said.

"Makes sense" I said.

"So what did you think about during social situations" he asked.

"Mainly how I was an odd wheel" I said.

"Why do you say that" he asked.

I could tell he was clearly amused.

"Because everyone was dating or had a crush" I said.

"What were the relationships" he asked.

"Fred and Gunn were dating" I said.

"That's a surprise" he said.

"Trust me things were different" I said.

"I remember Gunn liking Fred" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Spike grew feelings for Cordy" I said.

"Did she reciprocate them" he asked.

"No but it didn't matter because she was a higher being at the time" I said.

"Poor Spike" he said.

"I wonder what happened" he asked.

"She somehow got brought back but she had a hitcher named Jasmine" I said.

"I remember the story of what occurred due to breaking into Wolfram and Hart" he said.

"It must have been easy due to the chaos" I said.

"It was" he said.

"I'm sorry to hear of her death" he said.

"Yeah it was a pity especially since she was so young" I said.

"She has had a good life" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"So why didn't you try to communicate" I asked.

"Well I figured that you would be too busy" he said.

"I was once the beast came but who am I kidding I am usually busy" I said.

"See" he said.

"Okay fine your right" I said.

"Now tell me I'm the best" he said.

I refused to say that and then he tickled me for awhile.

I was reminded back to when we were dating.

"Okay I give" I said.

"If only demons knew the secret was to tickle you" he said.

"Oh you be quiet" I said.

"Will you say it" he asked.

"It sounds ridiculous" I said.

"Come on say it" he said.

"Fine you are the best" I said.

"I didn't quite catch that" he said.

I know he's messing with me.

"Too bad I'm not repeating it even if you tickle me again" I said.

"It was worth a try" he said.

"Just so you know I'm happy for you" I said.

"I'm glad things are good and I wish things could be different between us" he said.

"How so" I asked.

"I should've come to you" he said.

I looked confused.

"One day I came into the city after I figured out how to control my hand and I saw you with a guy and I figured that you were better off without me" he said.

I laughed.

"What" he asked.

"You idiot that was my best friend" I said.

"It seemed like it was more like a field of dating" he said.

"Well maybe the comfort level was there" I said.

"What happened to him" he asked.

"No one is supposed to know" I said.

"What's that mean" he asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Spike" I said.

"Why what occurred" he asked.

"Spike made this deal so my best friend wouldn't remember fighting the supernatural and in fact I'm supposed to not remember him" I said.

"Does he know you know" he asked.

"Nope and its staying that way" I said.

"I would be angry if I were in your shoes" he said.

"I am but I can't act on it" I said.

"Yes you could" he said.

"If you mean I should become part of his life I can't" I said.

"Why not" he asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to remember don't you get it" I said.

"I think it's worth the risk and since when are you afraid" he said.

"Okay fine I get you but despite the pain of having him gone I don't want to forget him" I said.

"I understand" he said.

I slapped him.

"You should've come" I said.

"I feel like an idiot to assume" he said.

"It's okay" I said.

"When was this" I asked.

"Before the beast" he said.

"Oh" I said.

"The past is the past" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Next time I won't assume" he said.

"It doesn't matter because I've moved on now" I said.

"That's good" he said.

"Who's the lucky guy" he asked.

"It's complicated" I said.

"Let me guess it's your best friend" he said.

"No" I said.

"Then who is it" he asked.

"Its just complicated and I don't want anyone to know" I said.

"That makes me feel better that the others don't know" he said.

"Secrets always mess things up" he said.

"I know but I feel as if the time isn't right" I said.

"How will you know" he asked.

"I just will" I said.

"This is going much better than I thought" he said.

"Yeah it was awkward at first but things now seem normal" I said.

"Yeah it's nice" he said.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"Why did you want to have this talk then" he asked.

"Because I felt like it was necessary to be able to work better together since I last saw you on dramatic terms" I said.

"Yeah it was a good idea to try to let the stuff out" I said.

"It feels as if a burden is lifted" he said.

"I'm sorry that this isn't what you pictured" he said.

"Its fine and too be honest I'm not entirely sure. At one point though I did picture you running towards me and making out with me as a reunion" I said.

"Me too" he said.

"Funny coincidence" I said.

"I'm glad that you found happiness" he said.

"I'm surprised that I did" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because I'm jinxed" I said.

"No your not" he said.

"Explain that to all my x boyfriends" I said.

"What has happened" he asked.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"A lot" I said.

"Tell the story of three" he said.

So I told him about Riley, Tyler and Pike and factors that affected our relationship.

"Wow that's intense" he said.

"Tell me about it" I said.

"Don't hurt Eve" I said.

"Don't worry about that" he said.

"I guess I feel a little protective because we've managed to become friends" I said.

"Yeah she does speak of you a lot" he said.

I must have appeared worried.

"It's all good stuff" he said.

"That's good" I said.

"It's much easier that you have moved on and even if I wasn't with Eve I wasn't expecting you to be alone" he said.

"So you knew" I said.

"Well it's just logical" he said.

"Was all that night lies" I asked.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"No I meant every word I said" he said.

"I'm glad that is true because I would've hated to end on lies" I said.

"Yeah that would've made things harder to believe" he said.

"It didn't help that you were acting as a spy" I said.

"True and it was hard not to tell you information sometimes" he said.

"But what can you do" I said.

"True" he said.

"Yeah we both knew the risks" I said.

I took a sip of my coffee which I've almost finished.

"I'm glad we did this" he said.

"I've missed this" I said.

I took my last sip of coffee.

"Thanks and have a good rest of the day" I said.

"You too and we should try to do this as soon as possible again" he said.

"Yeah we should" I said.

I started walking towards the door. I hugged Lindsey goodbye.

I'm glad that I have reached closure even though he's going to be more around. I don't think he's going to be around much longer because in my experience everything has been going down pretty quickly.

Ever since Gunn was left I've been pretty slammed. I've had to do more cases then I have time to work in my department. I'm thinking of quitting my department job soon if we can't figure out how to get Gunn back without sacrificing someone else.

A few days later I was sent on a mission to try to bring peace between for a client because the enemy couldn't stand to be in the same room. Of course while I was there everything had to go wrong. The helicopter of Wolfram and Hart was broken so I had to take a flight. My plane had to crash so I had to use alternative uses of transportation. The flight was supposed to be a few hours but it took me days to get there since the weather was bad and not to mention the air ports weren't releasing any flights. It was a bad sign. It took me about a week to get to Europe I should've just used my powers but at this rate of bad signs I figured it wasn't a good idea. I had a bad feeling about this trip. It was as if the fates were against me going. Of course once I finally arrived in Europe. Of course I had to get lost trying to find my clients enemy. I even had to find demon bars because according to the map idea I had they didn't exist and the map was old. Once I finally found the location, I had a hard time convincing them to stop the feud but luckily I succeeded a few days later. Luckily on the way back, things were working in my favor. I had no problems getting back and I was clear to fly back.

Just minutes after I arrived back, I went back to Wolfram and Hart that way I can get the report completed. Just as I was heading to the office, I saw Connor. I was shocked. I almost had the facial expressions but I contained my emotions. I hoped that somehow he remembered but odds are he wouldn't. I figured something went wrong that caused him to be exposed. I was happy to see Connor but of course I couldn't act on my emotions. I saw him by his new parents not that he knew of course. I wasn't in sight yet. However there was dialogue going on but Connor was away from the conversation that a normal person shouldn't hear as of the moment.

"We had nowhere else to go. Our son was getting the mail" the father said.

"We could see him from the living room. He was walking across the driveway, and this van" the mother said.

"It must have been going 50, 60 miles an hour. It hopped the curb, and it ran right into him. It slammed him right into the side of the garage, and then backed up and sped off" the father said.

Wesley was treating the clients.

"And the police think this was intentional? Has homicide found the van" Wesley asked.

Of course he thought this was a normal case since vampires can't go out in the day and since there really isn't supernatural beings that can survive being hit by a car during the day.

"You don't understand" the father said.

"Our son's not dead" the mother said.

It would've been truly a miracle if it was a normal kid but the truth is he isn't.

Of course now Wesley is interested. We only usually get unusual cases I don't know why Wesley thought any different but without Fred he's having a hard time. I've been researching ways of trying to get her back and I haven't told the gang because I don't want to disappoint them if I find nothing.

"He's not" Wesley asked.

"No. He's fine. The van hit him, and he got right up" the father said.

He hardly has a scratch on him" the mother said.

"Police said it was dumb luck, but if you saw it..." the father said.

If it was a normal kid maybe it was an adrenaline rush but I know that's not case because I remember Connor.

One of the officers called us later, said our son might be different" the mother said.

The phone rings and Wesley picks it up. I feel as if its time to reveal myself because on the conflict of double tasking. Besides I figure that I might have to deal with this case.

"He mentioned that there was a law firm in Los Angeles that dealt with things like this" the father said.

Wesley I couldn't tell if he was listening anymore.

"Harmony, would you ask Spike to come in here, please" Wesley asked.

Spike was acting as CEO since Angel was busy at the moment abroad.

"Our son's across the room. He thinks that we're here to set up a trust" the mother said.

Wesley hung up the phone.

"We didn't know what else to tell him" the father said.

"Please, will you help us" the mother asked.

"Of course" Wesley said.

Spike of course walked in.

Spike was having a hard time trying to make out phrases due to shock. He was trying to figure out what was going on.

Connor walks over to his father.

"Yeah, it's OK. Come on over" the father said.

Connor reached his father.

"You know, they have dried scorpions in the vending machines downstairs" Connor said.

The father pats Connor's shoulder.

"Spike, good" Wesley said.

Spike walks over to the group.

"This is Laurence and Colleen Reilly, and this is their son" Wesley said.

Wesley couldn't introduce Connor because he introduced himself and shock Spike's hand.

A long time ago this action would've surprised me and would've seemed impossible because Connor wasn't very civil with Spike.

"Hi. Nice to meet you" Spike said.

The Reilly's need to talk about some issues regarding Connor here, and I thought we could" Wesley said.

Spike sighs.

I know what he's thinking. It must have seemed as if fate was against him since he only joined to get Connor away.

"No" Spike said.

"What" Wesley asked.

"I'm sorry. There must be some mistake. We can't help you" Spike said.

I'm tired of playing bystander. I come out.

"Actually I can" I said.

Connor's mouth dropped open. It was a perfect imitation of a fish for a split second. It was weird that he was admiring me because even when I was with him at Quortoth he didn't act that much different to me as far as appearance goes.

Spike gives me an irritated look.

"Don't you have a bunch of work to catch up on" Spike said.

"Please you know that since I just got back that it was supposed to be my vacation for two days" I said.

"But we've been slammed" Spike said.

"You agreed before I left" I said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reilly, Connor follow me" I said.

I walked away before Spike could try to get another word. I walked towards me office and shut the door.

"That's better" I said.

"I don't understand your boss" Mr. Reilly said.

"Speaking of the boss I'm so sorry about the argument" I said.

"It's fine" Mrs. Reilly said.

"No, its not it was totally unprofessional" I said.

"No really its okay and I'm glad that you stepped in" Mr. Reily said.

"Yeah talk about good timing" I said.

"Why what occurred" Mrs. Reily said.

"Don't ask" I said.

"Now I'm even more curious" Connor said.

"It was a clientele problem in which pretty much everything went wrong" I said.

"Understandable" Mrs. Reilly said.

"I'm sorry that you had to miss your free time" Mr. Reily said.

"Please like I really ever get it" I said.

"How old are you" Connor asked.

"I'm 18 but don't worry I am very good with my cases I've always won or have always came up with good solutions" I said.

Connor looked shocked. He looked impressed.

"Then how did you get this job" Mr. Reilly asked.

"Long story" I said.

"Why don't you ever get free time" Connor asked.

"That's literally the main reason I have my job because I practically have no life" I said.

"That's a pity" Connor said.

"It's fine besides I think of this opportunity to be a great thing to put on my resume" I said.

"Are you planning on going to college" Connor asked.

It was so strange having more of a normal kind of conversation with Connor because we typically didn't have that. I was usually explaining something or we were talking about demons.

"I have gone but family problems occurred so I had to drop out but I'm planning on returning to college one day" I said.

"Is that why you have this job" Connor asked.

"Family connection wasn't a factor but if you must know I got discovered online and since there was a disease that whipped out all the employees at this branch I got looked at" I said.

"Do you think that you would've gotten the job otherwise" Mr. Reilly asked.

"Yeah I do" I said.

"We should probably get back on track to the reason you came here" I said.

"About that can I talk to you alone" Mr. and Mrs. Reilly said.

"Oh my bad but I figured that you better talk as a family because if not then it will lead to bad stuff" I said.

"What makes you figure that" Mrs. Reilly asked.

"Because I've been there and trust me it's just easier to say the truth then to lie" I said.

"Alright then" Mr. Reilly said.

"I have a question before we begin" Mrs. Reilly said.

"Ask away" I said.

"Do you understand your boss" Mrs. Reilly asked.

"Only sometimes and as odd as that might seem I used to be the CEO" I said.

"Why" Mr. Reilly said.

"The current CEO needed personal time" I said.

"Oh okay" Connor said.

What is your position now" Connor asked.

"Well besides being an attorney I am also a head of a department" I said.

"Wow that must be tough" Connor said.

"Yeah it is especially these days" I said.

"Why is that" Mr. Reilly said.

"Because a friend of mine had to leave for personal reasons and since he was our main attorney I've been slammed" I said.

"How many cases do you have a day" Connor asked.

"10" I said.

"Wow that is amazing" Connor said.

Connor clearly was impressed with me.

"Sorry about the tangent" I said.

"No need to apologize it's my fault for getting off track" Mrs. Reilly said.

"Alright let's get down to business" I said.

"So what do you think occurred" Mr. Reilly said.

"Normally I would say some sort of adrenaline rush occurred but I think there's more to it than that" I said.

"Why do you think so" Mrs. Reilly asked.

"Because typically your description of what occurred is more likely to be a hero" I said.

Connor looked confused.

"Are you referring to my accident of getting hit by the truck" Connor asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"What makes you think that" Connor asked.

"Because I've come across people who are special" I said.

"Are you special" Connor asked.

I laugh.

"I wouldn't consider myself special" I said.

"Why's that" Connor asked.

"Because I've just done what I needed to" I said.

"Alright" Connor said.

"What do you mean by special" Mrs. Reilly asked.

"Well I don't know if you know this but there are protectors of the world and they are gifted with powers usually" I said.

"Do you think my son is one of them" Mr. Reilly asked.

"It's possible" I said.

"What do these powers include" Connor asked.

"Some people are gifted to heal quicker, run quicker and be stronger" I said.

"And other's" Mrs. Reilly said.

"Well some are just different. They have magical gifts like for instance molecular/ deceleration combustion" I said.

"Huh" Connor said.

"In other words, an example of a magical gift includes blowing things up and freezing things" I said.

"Oh okay" Connor said.

"What's the point of these protectors" Connor asked.

"They are there to help protect the world from evil" I said.

Mr. and Mrs. Reilly just left the room. I didn't even notice.

"What kind of evil" Connor asked.

"Vampires, demons and you know other things that bump in the night" I said.

"Are you saying that they are real" Connor asked.

"Yeah but not every tale of evil is true" I said.

Connor looked confused.

"I'll give you an example. There was this tale of the Gentlemen and it was a story that was thought to be a myth. They stole hearts and voices. The only way they could be defeated was if a girl screamed" I said.

"I take it this occurred" Connor said.

"Yeah on the hellmouth" I said.

Connor looked puzzled.

I was reminded of his ignorance when he was in hell and when he first came to this world.

"A hellmouth is a mystical convergence which attracts all sorts of evil" I said.

"Let me guess they want it opened" Connor said.

"Bingo" I said.

"Then why aren't you there" Connor asked.

I laugh.

"Just because I have knowledge doesn't mean I'm needed" I said.

"Why do you say that" Connor asked.

"Because the hellmouth has protectors" I said.

"Oh okay makes sense" Connor said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Do you really believe that I could be a protector" Connor asked.

"It's possible and besides often times people in my line of work sometimes don't spot these protector's" I said.

"What do you mean" Connor asked.

"Well I'm what you would call a protectors guide" I said.

That is true these days especially since I'm not the only chosen one anymore.

"Oh so your job is to find them and prepare them" Connor said.

"Yeah in a nutshell" I said.

"How do you miss the protectors" Connor asked.

"Spells don't always reveal" I said.

"It's just like the slayer" I said.

"What is the slayer" Connor asked.

"The slayer is a girl who kills vampires, demons and other forces of darkness. She is gifted with the power of super strength, accelerated healing, accelerated vision and hearing and can sense vampires" I said.

"Is the slayer the person who protects the hellmouth" Connor asked.

"Typically especially if its location is known but it could be a demon hunter who protects the hellmouth" I said.

"Oh where's the hellmouth" Connor asked.

"It was Sunnydale and the current location that is active is Cleveland" I said.

"I guess the creator makes sense now" Connor said.

"I know what happened" I said.

"Really" Connor asked.

"Of course this facility provides so much good records" I said.

"Tell me" Connor said.

"Alright so an unusual slayer sunk the town unknowing" I said.

"How was she unusual" Connor asked.

It was so ironic how this conversation is pretty similar to what I had with Connor when he first entered this world.

"Well first of all she's alive. But anyway she grew up with family and friends because she wasn't discovered by the council" I said.

"Oh is the council what your part of" Connor asked.

I laugh.

"No and anyway the council is now remodeled to a better system" I said.

"Why is that so" Connor asked.

"It was too old fashioned" I said.

"Oh I get it" Connor said.

"Exactly so with the isolation, the slayer would've been less tied to the world but since this slayer is so tied to the world she maintained a strong will to live" I said.

"Makes sense" Connor said.

"So with her friends and potential slayer's she fought against the first evil" I said.

"Did she win" Connor asked.

"Yeah but the first evil isn't entirely gone but it can't enter this plane again" I said.

"That's a relief" Connor said.

"Yeah but like every battle it came with a price" I said.

"Who died" Connor asked.

"Spike, slayers and a good friend of mine" I said.

"Wait how Spike is here then" Connor asked.

"The mystical necklace that he wore which created Sunnydale to become a sink hole caused him to return" I said.

"I get why you were CEO then" Connor said.

"Yeah I was the most logical candidate" I said.

"I'm confused about the slayers" Connor said.

"A friend of the slayer turned potential slayers all over the world into real slayers to help defeat this army of ancient vampires" I said.

"How is a new slayer called" Connor asked.

"The system used to be that if a slayer died then another girl got called" I said.

"Tough life" Connor said.

"Yeah it was like a death sentence back then" I said.

"Have you guided a slayer" Connor asked.

"No but I've talked to them before" I said.

"What's the difference between talking to them and guiding" Connor said.

"Guiding I consider being there full time but talking is like a guest speaker giving advice" I said.

"That's a pretty good comparison" Connor said.

"What do you expect from an attorney" I said.

"I still don't understand how you were qualified" Connor said.

"I was begged to join and it's kind of a funny story" I said.

"Why is that so" Connor asked.

It was weird with Connor being here and trying to express my thoughts and feelings of that day without mentioning him.

"Because I have been enemies of this firm before I joined" I said.

"It's ironic" Connor said.

"Yeah it is" I said.

"Why did you join then" Connor asked.

"Well I wanted to reform the firm and I figured it was a good way to learn more facts of magic and demons" I said.

"That is actually a pretty good reason" Connor said.

"Yeah and it's been working pretty well but its hard sometimes due to the conflicts" I said.

"Why is that so" Connor asked.

"Morals" I said.

"Yeah business is a tough line to cross because it is all shades of gray" Connor said.

Connor has said something in those lines before but it was about demon hunting and this was of course after he got adjusted to being in this world. I almost smiled because I had hope that he was experiencing déjà vu.

"True" I said.

"Have you fought evil before" Connor asked.

"Plenty of times" I said.

"Did wolfram and hart send evil beings to kill you" Connor asked.

"They did" I said.

"I can't believe you joined" Connor said.

"What can I say I decided to over look that fact and besides the previous staff at this building is dead except one person" I said.

"That's helpful" Connor said.

"Yeah" I said.

"What killed them" Connor asked.

"Do you remember when the sun went out" I said.

"Yeah and during that time I was forbidden to leave the house. It was hard for me to stay because I was worried about my friends and my x girlfriend" Connor said.

Interesting how that false memory is pretty similar to what happened in reality.

"Well anyway it was this creature that was called the beast and it killed all the staff" I said.

"Ouch" Connor said.

"Yeah and I helped kill it" I said.

Connor laughed.

"It looks like you can't hurt a fly" Connor said.

"I know but looks can be deceiving. I use my looks in my favor" I said.

"You truly are an enigma" Connor said.

"What can I say I'm full of surprises" I said.

"You are beautiful" Connor said.

I was caught off guard by this comment. Connor has never complimented me before when it came to trivial stuff or for that matter my appearance. Maybe it's because he doesn't remember me.

Sometimes flirting or complimenting your best friend might feel weird or something because it's hard to see the attraction there since the bond has been there for a long time. Usually when a guy and a girl are friends, one of the people in the friends want more but the other person doesn't.

"Thanks I think I look crappy currently" I said.

Connor looked shocked.

"Why is that" Connor asked.

"I just got back about an hour ago from Europe after my long journey of obstacles. I've barely slept during the whole ordeal" I said.

"I get where you're coming from and if you want to sleep its okay" Connor said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about me" I said.

"Are you sure" Connor asked.

"It's my job not to fully be rested" I said.

Connor looked confused.

"It's an expectation to not be able to have that much rest" I said.

"Is it because of the amount of trouble" Connor asked.

"Something like that" I said.

"I'm shocked that you are my age" Connor said.

"Why is that" I asked.

"It's just you've accomplished so much" Connor said.

"However it's mainly to an extreme though because everything has a price typically" I said.

"That's true. I should know what with being a freshman at Stanford" Connor said.

"That's great. Congratulations" I said.

"What did you do to get accepted" I asked.

"Well I did a lot of volunteer, a lot of studying, I had jobs, great letters of recommendation and not to mention I had a lot of extra curricular activities" Connor said.

"That is understandable but still it's very hard to get in even if everything is good" I said.

"Yeah I was shocked when I got in because I didn't think I would despite that everything was good" Connor said.

"Maybe I'll think about trying to go there" I said.

"That would be cool" Connor said.

"With your high position I'm sure you could probably get in" Connor said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why is that" Connor said.

"Because I don't have a lot of extra curricular activities" I said.

"But if you look at pre-law I'm sure you could get in" Connor said.

"Maybe but its hard to explain to the admissions my situation" I said.

"What exactly is that" Connor asked.

"My involvement with the supernatural and it would seem weird to them about the fact that I learned how to be an attorney in a week" I said.

"Well you could change the time line and avoid talking of the supernatural" Connor said.

"Perhaps I will if I have the chance to apply" I said.

"When do you think that will be" Connor asked.

"Perhaps by this time next year" I said.

"Why do you say that" Connor asked.

"Because I have my reasons" I said.

"Alright if you say so" Connor asked.

"I'm surprised that you don't think I'm crazy" I said.

"Well your explanation seems logical" Connor said.

I just realized the time. It was past nine. I have been talking to Connor for hours.

"Oh crap" I said.

"What's wrong" Connor asked.

"I got to go" I said.

"Where" Connor asked.

"Around to patrol" I said.

"Can I come with you" Connor asked.

I was in a tough spot because I didn't want to be too strict but at the same time Connor is different because he probably doesn't know how to defend himself.

"I don't know it's very dangerous" I said.

"Then why are you going" Connor asked.

"I've been doing this for eight years" I said.

"That's too young" Connor said.

"Well I discovered the supernatural on my own and wanted to fight. I had no guide" I said.

"You worked very quickly up" Connor said.

"Well it started out actually just being beating up demons for information at demon bars and not caring about the research" I said.

"I'm surprised to hear that" Connor said.

"Yeah everyone says that especially since I'm so up to date on my stuff" I said.

"What changed" Connor asked.

"I was forced to become a guide and I knew ahead of time so I prepared myself" I said.

"That's good motivation" Connor said.

"It wasn't easy" I said.

"Why do you say that" Connor asked.

"I was so distracted and had other priorities" I said.

"Were you ready" Connor asked.

"I sort of was" I said.

"How so" Connor asked.

"Well I was up to date with my information but it was hard for me to get my charges to go along with the mission at times though" I said.

"What made it hard" Connor asked.

"The reasons consisted of work and social. In other words, my charges wanted to have a part of a normal life" I said.

"You were more focused on getting rid of evil" Connor said.

"Yeah that was true and I guess part of the reason was a distraction" I said.

"From what" Connor asked.

"Emotional pain" I said.

"Do you mind telling me why it was" Connor asked.

If Connor had his memories I would tell but I find it too personal since he doesn't remember me.

"I'm sorry I don't feel like elaborating" I said.

"Its fine" Connor said.

"Alright I'll take you with me but just so you know I typically don't do this especially since I don't know how well you can handle yourself" I said.

Connor looked shocked.

"Why did you agree" Connor asked.

"For three reasons" I said.

"Which are" Connor asked.

"I figure that you might follow me so I'll make it easier, you might go off on your own and might get hurt or killed and I'd rather have you with me than say by yourself" I said.

"I get where you're coming from" Connor said.

"I'm surprised that you're not annoyed" I said.

"Well it's logical and your right I probably would've followed you. I'm thankful that your letting me go" Connor said.

"Patrolling with someone is more interesting" I said.

"I imagine so" Connor said.

That night Connor and I patrolled. Spike is so going to be pissed off at me but I don't care. I'll deal with it later. Connor and I were silent. It was as if he knew it was the best way to find vampires without me telling him. Connor did decent but he's nowhere near as good as he was before. Connor's moves are more precise and with grace which leaves him more vulnerable at times. Luckily we've run into just fledglings because I'm not sure how well he would've handled himself with higher level demons or vampires. We came back to my office.

"You did a decent job" I said.

"Thanks. You were absolutely amazing" Connor said.

"What do you expect from years of doing it" I said.

"True but everyone starts somewhere" I said.

"Patrolling was nice" Connor said.

"I like it a lot. It's a good way to get out aggression" I said.

"Do you get aggression a lot" Connor asked.

"I get the urge to be more aggressive more lately than I have previously" I said.

"Why's that" Connor asked.

"Spike and Angel" I said.

"What do they do" Connor asked.

"They fight about everything" I said.

"That must be annoying" Connor said.

"It is and it makes it hard to be around them in the same room" I said.

"Who is Angel" Connor asked.

"The CEO if he's here" I said.

"I don't understand" Connor said.

"Spike got bored being behind a desk so he gave his job away to Angel so he can be more part of the action unless Angel is gone" I said.

"Oh okay" Connor said.

"Where is Angel" Connor asked.

"He actually at a firm convention to check the progress and it is going on in New Jersey" I said.

"Interesting" Connor said.

"Yeah" I said.

There was a silence for a moment until Connor broke it.

"Will you be my guide" Connor asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why" Connor asked.

Ugh why did I have to somewhat make something slip. It's complicated for me due to the fact that I'm with my best friend but he doesn't remember me. Besides I'm supposed to not remember him.

"Because of Spike" I said.

"But you defied him" Connor said.

"It was easy because I shocked him" I said.

It was true and it didn't help that he was shocked by Connor to protest any further.

"Why does it matter what he thinks" Connor asked.

"It might affect my job and besides he is the current CEO for this case" I said.

"Then why didn't the job affection matter when you defied him" Connor said.

"Because it doesn't matter as much and besides this is more permanent" I said.

"I don't understand" Connor said.

This is hard to explain and is so awkward to.

"Spike doesn't like teenagers to get involved in the supernatural because they have potential and so many other things to keep track of" I said.

"Then why is it different for you" Connor asked.

"It is different because Spike didn't know me before when I started. We joined forces on this same demon so we teamed up since then pretty much" I said.

"So if he had a choice in the matter he wouldn't want you involved" Connor said.

"Pretty much but if it wasn't for me he would've been dead before the apocalypse that occurred in Sunnydale" I said.

"Then he should change his mind" Connor said.

"It's hard for him to" I said.

"If I guide you then it will have to be in secret" I said.

"Alright" he said.

"Its very late I should go" I said.

I started to walk away.

"Wait" he said.

I turned back around.

"What" I said.

"Will you be here tomorrow" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Can I come in" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

"What time" Connor asked.

I took a moment to ponder. I figure I'm probably going to sleep in a little tomorrow.

"How about around 2" I said.

"Alright that can work" Connor said..

I was about to leave my office because I was exhausted.

"By the way what happened to your parents" I asked.

"I completely forgot" Connor said.

"What if they are in trouble by the supernatural" Connor said.

"Don't jump to the worst conclusions" I said.

"Alright call them first" I said.

Connor called his dad's number. Apparently they fell asleep in the lobby.

I decided to walk Connor to the lobby which was a few stories below my office.

Tonight I might fall asleep in my office. My office is great because I can crash if I need to. I have two doors in my office. My office has its own bathroom. It also has its own bedroom which is very nice. The bedroom has its own bathroom as well. I typically look that door during the day. My office is designed the way it is because of my demanding schedule.

"I feel bad it woke them up" I said.

"Don't be I'm just glad they are safe" he said.

"That's true" I said.

"I wonder why they left" I said.

"Who knows" Connor said.

A moment later, we reached the lobby.

"I'm so sorry that the meeting occurred to be so long" I said.

"Don't be" Mr. Reilly said.

"By the way why did you leave" I asked.

"Well we figured that it would've been better if you discussed the details with him because after all its affects him most. We just needed the brief idea which we obtained" Mr. Reilly said.

"Besides Connor looked comfortable and we started to blend in the background" Mrs. Reilly said.

Connor looked a little embarrassed for seconds. Before Connor was a master at hiding his emotions mainly, but now he's more readable. Connor cleared away his embarrassment expression.

"That totally wasn't the intention" I said.

"I know it wasn't" Mrs. Reilly said.

"I'm planning on coming here tomorrow at two" Connor said.

"But we had plans" Mr. Reilly said.

"I think this is more important" Connor said.

Mrs. Reilly smiled at me knowingly.

"Is if fine with you" Mrs. Reilly asked.

"Yeah even though it was supposed to be my day off" I said.

"See" Mr. Reilly said.

"It doesn't matter because even though things are suppose to happen they don't. I'm used to it" I said.

"You shouldn't have to be. That should be a factor later in life" Mrs. Reilly said.

"Well I've always had to have a lot of responsibility and that came with a high price" I said.

"That is very true" Mr. Reilly said.

"You seem older than your age" Mrs. Reilly said.

"I've been told that a lot but I had to grow up very quickly" I said.

"No one should have to" Mr. Reilly said.

"Well it did and besides where would the world be if some people didn't have to do that" I said.

"I don't understand" Mr. Reilly said.

"Look there have been a lot of protectors that have sacrificed a lot to make sure the world is still spinning" I said.

"Have you" Connor asked.

"Yeah I have" I said.

"Like when" Connor said.

"I've had to give up what I wanted a lot to save the world before" I said.

"What occurred" Mrs. Reilly asked.

I decided to edit the story about Angel by changing the details as far as his identity went.

"A guy I loved got possessed and tried to end the world. This guy opened up this portal that would release hell on earth. I was about to kill him when all of a sudden he was dispossessed and he didn't remember anything that he did with the last few months. But it was too late the portal was already opening. This guy's blood was the key to opening and closing this portal. So I kissed him, told him I loved him and I killed him. It was one of the hardest choices I had to make" I said.

"That sounds so intense. I'm so sorry" Mrs. Reilly said.

"It's fine. It was years ago. I'm over it but during the time I almost decided to be selfish but I couldn't do that to humanity" I said.

"I don't know if I could've done what you did" Connor said.

"Who knows" I said.

"I think that you could've done it" Mrs. Reilly said.

"But that's an example of the price you might have to pay" I said.

"I'm not sure I want to live with those types of choices" Connor said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I said.

"I'm willing to be taught though" Connor said.

"Look I'll see what I can do but this must be kept secret from Spike" I said.

"Why" Mrs. Reilly asked.

"He disapproves of teenagers getting involved in the supernatural and the fact that he didn't want to do this case is a good reason to suspect that he wouldn't want this" I said.

"Fair point" Mr. Reilly said.

"What do you expect from an attorney" I said.

"True" Mr. Reilly said.

"Besides I don't know how much easier it would've been if I was on my normal schedule anyway" I said.

"I think we should go" Mrs. Reilly said.

"Yeah it's getting late" I said.

"What time is it" Connor asked.

"It's eleven" I said.

"That's late" Connor said.

"That's early for me" I said.

"How so" Connor asked.

"Usually patrol keeps me busy until the early hours of the morning" I said.

"Fortunately for you that it was short" Connor said.

"Yeah it was" I said.

"Thank you for helping us" Mrs. Reilly said.

Mrs. Reilly gave me a hug.

"It's no problem" I said.

"You went out on a limb especially on a day off" Mr. Reilly said.

"How about I treat you to dinner tomorrow" Mrs. Reilly said.

"It's really not necessary" I said.

"I insist" Mrs. Reilly said.

"Alright if I don't end up too jammed I'll go" I said.

"Alright that sounds good" Mr. Reilly said.

I handed Mrs. Reilly my business card.

"Here's my number in case you need anything" I said.

"Thanks" Mr. Reilly said.

Mr. Reilly shock my hand.

Connor shock my hand.

Mrs. Reilly shock my hand.

The Reilly's turned away from me.

"Be careful" I said.

"Wait" I said.

Connor turned around.

I gave Connor a stake.

"It's just in case" I said.

"Thanks" Connor said.

"By the way don't send out verbal invitations because that will allow vampires to come into your room but if it is a public domain than a vampire can enter without a verbal invitation" I said.

"What works for vampires" Mr. Reilly said.

"Stakes through the heart, beheading, garlic works as a repel as does a cross and holy water" I said.

"Thanks" Mrs. Reilly said.

"No problem" I said.

"We should be safe since we haven't invited anyone to our hotel and its private" Mrs. Reilly said.

"Yeah but there's always the factor of demons" I said.

"I forgot" Connor said.

"What should we do then" Mrs. Reilly asked.

"Well it depends on what it is" I said.

"I typically locate the heart which is sometimes is in a weird place or I behead" I said.

"Alright" Mr. Reilly said.

"I'm surprised that you don't think I'm crazy" I said.

"Well we witnessed a miracle and typically they shouldn't be questioned but since we got our answers I am beginning to connect the dots to strange occurrences" Mr. Reilly said.

"Tell me what happened to the sun sometime last year" Mr. Reilly said.

"A demon used a ritual to get it out which made it vampire's playground" I said.

"Hopefully too many people weren't stupid" Mrs. Reilly said.

"You'd be surprised but luckily this time the people weren't be stupid" I said.

"Were you resisting the demon" Mrs. Reilly asked.

"Of course I was" I said.

"Well with luck we will see you tomorrow" Mrs. Reilly said.

The Reilly's went to their hotel without any problems. I know because I followed them.

The next day, I slept in and got ready for the day. It was nice because I stayed at my office. I got a lot of paper work to do that wasn't related to my trip. I knew that was going to happen. I think I got a little more than normal because Spike is pissed off at me. At two, I found myself writing a report on my adventure in Europe when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said.

Connor came in.

"Hey gorgeous" Connor said.

"How are you doing" I asked.

"Pretty well" Connor said.

"That's good" I said.

"What about yourself" Connor asked.

"I've been okay today" I said.

"You were right by the way" Connor said.

"Sorry" I said.

"That compared to yesterday you look a hundred times better" Connor said.

"I know" I said.

"What's your secret" Connor asked.

"Resting well, exercise, eating well and good beauty products" I said.

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry you saw me looking crappy" I said.

"I didn't think you looked that way but you are your own worst critic" Connor said.

"True" I said.

"Besides I'm glad you showed up when you did" Connor said.

"Yeah I'm glad I showed up when I did" I said.

"What is this your doing" Connor asked.

"A report on my travels to Europe" I said.

"Sounds kind of dull" Connor said.

"It is but at least the content is somewhat interesting with every disaster" I said.

"That sounds interesting and I hope it doesn't have too many requirements" Connor said.

"Sadly it does and that isn't normal" I said.

"What are the requirements" Connor asked.

"I have to make a two thousand word report" I said.

"So" Connor said.

"Word count isn't a problem for me typically but I don't have that much to say. I guess it's my own fault because Spike is pissed off at me" I said.

"How do you know that" Connor asked.

"It's pretty obvious. He has given me so much work today so far but whatever. He also has been sending me these glaring looks" I said.

"That is a bit ridicules" Connor said.

"Yeah it is extreme" I said.

"I could talk to him for you" Connor said.

"It probably would make things worse" I said.

"It never hurt to put that out there" Connor said.

"True" I said.

This whole conversation so far I have yet to look at Connor since I'm writing and talking. I scanned the whole report, I had no problems luckily. I checked grammar quickly, spelling and repetition. I was satisfied. My arm felt a little sore and I barely did the word count number.

I put down my pin.

"That feels good to have it finished" I said.

"Yeah I bet" Connor said.

"What did you have to do today" Connor asked.

"I had to do filing which can take forever since the whole system is done by magic and I couldn't use magic. I had to write out twelve reports and I had to look over fifty documents" I said.

"Sounds too extreme" Connor said.

"Yeah that's what I said and then I got to look over twenty more documents" I said.

"Maybe you should quit" Connor said.

"Work load doesn't typically bother me" I said.

"Then what does" Connor asked.

"Attitudes mainly" I said.

This was so ironic because Connor had a bad attitude when he came back for awhile.

"Why" Connor asked.

"Because it has consequences as you can see as an example of today's stuff" I said.

"I wonder what the load would've been like if it wasn't a day off" Connor said.

"Probably worse" I said.

"If you didn't disobey then what would've it been" Connor asked.

"Probably half if it wasn't a day off but if it was then I would probably have looked at six reports and written three reports" I said.

"I'm sorry you're paying the consequences" Connor said.

"Don't worry about it. It will blow over in a day or two probably especially since Angel takes up so much of his anger" I said.

"I find it ironic that he gave him the CEO job" Connor said.

"Yeah it is because their opinion is so different and sometimes Spike is annoyed at Angel's decisions which make him want his job again but then again he is happy he gets more action" I said.

"Talk about the glass is half empty due to problems" Connor said.

"Yep" I said.

"What have you been up to" I asked.

"Well I decided to go on a run and I slept in" Connor said.

"That sounds nice. Your lucky that you don't have to deal with the responsibility" I said.

"Yeah its nice being on a break" Connor said.

"Time doesn't matter to me though" I said.

"Yeah I imagine so what with the working schedule" Connor said.

"But anyway since today is your day off I was thinking we can do something fun" Connor said.

"It's fine we can do business. Sorry to hear me talk about the work load" I said.

"It's cool. I was planning on doing this anyway without the knowledge of your heavy stuff" Connor said.

I was reminded of the time when Connor ran away from the hotel when he first came here and I showed him bowling among other things.

Connor took me to the Santa Monica pier, movies and then he took me to a bar. It was really nice and I was reminded of old times. We still connect like old times except he seems to be more conscious of my physique which is interesting.

So after that we headed to my office. Once we reach my office, I hit one of my two hidden buttons. One button is a shortcut out of the firm. The other button is my own work out room. I hit the button that leads to the work out room. The door appears on the side in which my bedroom is on. The work out room is pretty big. It contains a punching back, a dummy, simulation station, weights machines, cardio machines and an area to spar. It also contains weapons. I also have an archery pad.

"This place is so cool" Connor said.

"Yeah it is" I said.

"Have you been down here" Connor asked.

"Yeah lots of times" I said.

I worked with Connor. I did some sparing with him since I knew of this prophecy. Wesley told me that Connor has to face the demon that put him into Quortoth. I believe that now that Spike is aware of the prophecy he would be okay with this. He found out right after he gave me my work load.

I practice sword fighting with Connor. I practice physical combat. I also get him to practice using a crossbow.

Connor was doing pretty good considering he doesn't remember. I guess he might somewhat remember self consciously.

I have to tell Connor of the prophecy. I'm afraid of how he'll react but I'll wait until tomorrow or later tonight.

"That was a good practice" I said.

"That was super intense" he said.

"I've been harder" I said.

"I'm scared to find out what your hard is" Connor said.

"Are you sure you still want me to be your guide" I asked.

"I'm positive" Connor said.

"Alright" I said.

Connor and I leave the work out room. I told him to use my shower in the bathroom side door to my office. I press the button to hide my work out room. I look the door. I gave Connor a towel and extra clothing. I had extra clothing in case of an emergency. I go to my bedroom to use my shower. In an hour, I was ready to go. That night I had a nice time with Connor's family. I felt as if though I was on a date sort of with the whole meet your boyfriend's parent's thing because I'm typically not eating with families. We went out to an Italian restaurant. It was nice eating with them. Everyone was very pleasant and I'm glad that I got to eat with them. I hope that after the prophecy is over especially if Connor survives I will continue to be part of his family's lives. I'm glad they opened up to me. I've never felt so welcomed or at peace before. They were really down to earth and really accepting. I had a nice time.

After dinner, Connor walked with my back to Wolfram and Hart.

"I had a nice time" I said.

"Me too" he said.

"Thanks for today. I really needed it" I said.

"You should have more time off" he said.

"Having less time off makes it more special" I said.

"It's a good way to look at it" he said.

I cleared my throat.

"Is everything alright" he asked.

"No" I said.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I found out something about you today" I said.

"What" he said.

"You were written in this book of prophecies" I said.

"Does the book ever fail to pass" he asked.

"No it doesn't but prophecies are funny things" I said.

"How so" he asked.

"You know the slayer I told you about" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"There was a prophecy about her" I said.

"What did it say" he asked.

"It said she would die" I said.

"I don't understand your modern story of her" he said.

"She did die but she got brought back to lie by CPR" I said.

"Oh okay" he said.

"What does my prophecy say" he asked.

"It says you will face this demon and it is uncertain of your fate" I said.

"When is it going to occur" he asked.

"Within the next few days" I said.

"Train my your hardest" he said.

"Alright but your asking for it" I said.

The next few days, I train really hard with him. He gets almost tired but it's easier every day. He's been practicing for so many hours a day. After the sixth day of training, it was the day of the prophecy. I followed him to the house where it was supposed to occur and Spike follows me. Apparently the owner has created the false memories for Connor.

"What are you doing here" Spike asked.

"Connor has become a good friend of mine and I want to be here to help him" I said.

"You know we might not be able to interfere" he said.

"I know but I feel as if I'm supposed to be here" I said.

During the fight, Connor was losing. I was so scared that I would lose him for good especially since there is a force field between Connor and his opponent. Wesley shows up because he is confused about reality. Wesley grabs the ball that contains the memories of Connor. Spike tries to stop him from destroying it. I almost agree with Spike because he wanted to protect him but this is the only way that can save his life. Wesley destroys the ball and I don't stop him.

Connor becomes less focused on technique and more focused on power which causes him to defeat the demon. I wonder if he remembers now.

"Congratulations" I said.

"Thanks" he said.

Connor hugged me.

"I knew you could do it" I said.

"I'm surprised by the amount of faith you had" Connor said.

"Well I've seen a lot of miracles occur" I said.

"What now" he asked.

"We can keep in touch if you want to" I said.

"I'd like that a lot" he said.

I gave Connor my cell phone number and he gave me his.

"I'll see you around" he said.

"See you" I said.

It wasn't really goodbye and I don't care what Spike says Connor I'm never leaving out of my life again. It was super hard to have let him go. Maybe that's how Lindsey felt but it doesn't matter now.

A few days later, Angel returned. Luckily Spike could do nothing too me and besides its not like he did anything after he found out about the prophecy about Connor which now is over.

A week later, Illyra started having problems with her powers and she tried to kill us because she jumped to the future and saw us doing something to her. We got rid of some of her powers because she was a bomb and her shell couldn't take all the powers she had. Once we removed some of her powers, she was clean and was still pretty strong.

Two weeks later, we get a client that wants this head because it will cause the demon to reincarnate but the trick is that it has to be recovered within 24 hours. If the head wasn't obtained then a demon war would occur. Angel and Spike went on the mission. The mission took place in Italy. The mission was a bad plan for Spike and Angel to go with the competition and the fact that they would be distracted by trying to get Buffy away from Alec.

However while the mission to Italy was going on, Fred's parents came looking for Fred. Fred's parents don't know about Fred's death. However Illyra can change into her shell form. I'm glad that we got save them from the news especially considering my new discovery. I haven't told the others but I think I can get Fred back. Wesley was pissed off that Illyra turned into Fred though. I understand his reasoning because it's harder for him. I should tell Wesley my discovery since I believe that I have the answer and he's suffering.

I didn't have a chance to because I got sucked into double checking my research and then the news of Angel's loyalty got questioned. His loyalty got questioned because he tried to kill this demon which was a guardian of the deeper well. However the whole rouse was a purpose set up. Angel convinced the Circle of the Black Thorn that he is one of them by killing the guardian and he signed away his rights to becoming human.

We ganged up on him and he made his office sound proof and had an illusion that we were fighting him for five minutes. He told us the truth and we came up with a plan that we would in a day in a half go attack the circle. The last day we would live like our last. We planned to meet in Lindsey's apartment. I made us have illusion injuries.

Lindsey decided to join us in this fight. I made sure there was no double crossing by listening closely to team members. Hamilton tried to kill Illyra but it failed. Wesley cured her and watched over her. Spike went to a bar and saw Connor. Angel well he decided to hang out with Nina until her flight left. She was leaving because Angel convinced her too. Lorne sang at a different bar. Gunn went to help Anne. I think there's potential between them. I decided to hang out with Gunn, Spike, Illyra, Wesley, Lindsey, Eve for a bit. Lindsey and Eve were busy having sex I'm sure. I met up with Connor at a Starbucks. He told me what was new with his life because we haven't had much of a chance to talk since we met.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me here" I said.

"No problem and its kind of weird that you asked me to meet me here" he said.

"Why's that" I asked.

"You're the second person who's done that" he said.

"Let me guess Spike" I said.

"Bingo" he said.

There was a silence moment.

"You know I think something's going down" he said.

"Why do you suppose that" I asked.

"My father" he said.

"You remember" I said.

"Yeah during the fight I did remember all of a sudden and that is what caused me to win. It was fragments mainly but I fought as I did normally before I got the fake memories" he said.

Connor was treating me normal compared to last time. I wonder what was going through his mind when he couldn't remember.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"Don't be" he said.

"It's my fault I tried to stop him" I said.

"I know and I don't blame you" he said.

"That's a relief. I was worried about your reaction if you remembered" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because I wasn't sure how you would react and since I blamed myself I thought you did as well" I said.

"Nah I never did. I hate how my father tries to control too much" he said.

I laugh.

"It's just with you" I said.

"Great" he said sarcastically.

"Angel's really the control freak" I said.

"I've noticed" he said.

"I understand my father's reasoning but I would've been fine without his intervention" he said.

"I knew it" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because I know you and the timing was just off" I said.

"Exactly" he said.

"If I was just alone and he didn't come then you would've not had false memories" I said.

"Its fine besides I kind of like it" he said.

"Why" I asked.

"Because it gives me a future" he said.

"True but it must be weird now knowing your past" I said.

"It is but the false memories have somewhat helped keep my interest up and not all my memories were bad" he said.

"I missed you" I said.

"I have as well. I felt like something was missing while I couldn't remember" he said.

"I should've come sooner" I said.

"I don't understand" he said.

"I remembered you after the spell of the memories was altered I said.

"How" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why didn't you come" he asked.

"I was very busy. I started out with three duties. I tried to find out how to reverse your memory loss. I got stuck trying to figure so many things out like how to bring back Fred" I said.

"I understand" he said.

Tears were falling down my face.

"Believe me on top of my things to do it was so hard to stay away. I didn't want to and I was spied on at the beginning. I also felt conflicted on what to do since I thought I would put you in danger and since Spike thought you'd be better being normal" I said.

"I don't blame you" he said.

He whipped away my tears.

"Thanks" I said.

I took a moment to focus not on the guilt and I felt fine again.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"It's fine" he said.

"Want to go somewhere" I asked.

"Yeah I'd like that" he said.

We went to lots of places. We helped volunteer a homeless shelter. We saw a movie. We decided to play mini golf and bowl. We also decided to go to a club. We went to the beach and went to six flags. It was a busy day. That night I slept as well as I could.

I slept for most of the day. I got dressed and got going for the day. We went to Lindsey's apartment to go over the plan. I was going with Wesley to kill a warlock and then headed of to go to Hamilton. Gunn was going of to kill vampires. Spike was going after Hamilton. Lorne was going after three demons. Illyra was going after five members. Lindsey was going after two members. Eve was going to wait for Lindsey in a room at Wolfram and Hart. Angel was headed to go to kill two members.

Wesley and I took the long way. I decided to waist time but pulling him aside so I can get his mind of a death wish.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"I know I'm wasting time but I need to tell you something" I said.

"What is it" he asked.

"Don't go in there having a death wish" I said.

"Why not" he asked.

"I have nothing exactly to live for" he said.

"You're wrong there" I said.

"You've got me, Spike and Gunn" I said.

"But it's hard with my emotions" he said.

"I get it. Life's unfair but we got to suck it up because all we have is each other" I said.

"I've never looked at it that way" he said.

"We're going to need you once we defeat the members" I said.

"I know and I shouldn't be selfish" he said.

"I discovered something a few days ago" I said.

"What" he said.

"I know I should've told you but I wasn't sure if it was legit" I said.

Wesley's eyes had a flicker of possible hope.

"I can bring Fred back" I said.

Wesley's eyes lit up.

I think he's going to fight with his all now.

"How" he asked.

"Its this spell that's essence is really ancient Latin combined with modern English. Part of the spell was there but I had to fill in the blanks" I said.

"That's brilliant. I can't believe I didn't think to look into magic" he said.

"I did and the resources were right in my department" I said.

"Thank god" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked.

"As I said, I didn't want false hope but I know this spell will work" I said.

Wesley smiled very brilliantly.

"How long have you been looking" he asked.

"Pretty much non stop on top of my work duties" I said.

"I can't believe you managed to do it" he said.

Wesley looked so determined.

"I was beginning to lose hope but its good timing that I discovered it" I said.

"Yeah we've been so busy trying to figure out Angel's deal was and now this crazy plan" he said.

"I can't risk it for this fight" I said.

"It's understandable but as soon as this is over do it" he said.

"Of course I will complete it. What friend what I be if I didn't" I said.

Wesley hugged me.

"Good luck" I said.

"You as well" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Worst case yell my name" I said.

"Okay though I don't understand" he said.

"You don't need to" I said.

"Alright but if I do then you owe me an explanation" he said.

"Don't doubt it if that occurs" I said.

"Alright" he said.

I could tell he was confused and didn't understand.

"I promise I'll explain later" I said.

"I understand why you were paired with me because of my want for my deaths wish may have caused me to mess up but now I have all the hope of the world" he said.

"Yeah emotions can cloud the bigger picture as far as death wishes go. You can do this" I said.

"Thanks and I believe your right" he said.

"I believe it's just a matter of outwitting" I said.

"That's good" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"You should go" he said.

"Yeah you're probably right" I said.

I left to go check on Lindsey. Luckily Angel didn't tell Lorne to kill Lindsey or if he did Lorne didn't do it. Lorne I said goodbye to and knew he was done fighting for good. I'm going to miss him. I was worried since Angel doesn't really like Lindsey. Lindsey came to the apartment where Eve was and in fact I helped him sneak in through my office. My office has a button on the outside to get in. Eve was waiting in a room at the firm.

I went to attack Hamilton all out which might be stupid later but what can you do. I ducked every hit aimed at me. I tripped him. I punched him across the room. I got my sword out and started to attack him with it but with my sword I was open to hits. I got knocked down a few times. His punches sure are strong. I'm afraid of the aftermath of this battle but no time to worry now. Spike was helping me. Spike wasn't doing as well as I was. In fact, Connor came just in time to save his life. I'm glad that Connor is over his issues of his father. Connor, Spike and I decided to stab him together. The plan works and Hamilton dies. The building got set on fire. I saw that Eve and Lindsey have escaped luckily. Connor got told to go back to school which is far enough to be safe from here. I bet he hated that fact since he was here for the last apocalypse situation but what can you do.

It was hard waiting. Spike and I were the first to arrive. I knew that within moments the aftermath would hit hard. The first person to show up was Illyra. The next person to show up was Wesley and he appeared to be uninjured. He showed me thumbs up sign. I smiled at him. Angel arrived next and he didn't appear injured. Gunn arrived next and he appeared to be weak. Lindsey arrived next. Eve was surprisingly there. I never considered her a fighter. We were ready to defend the city of Los Angeles. Amongst the first wave the worst creature we encountered was a dragon. Spike and I killed the dragon with difficulty since it was higher than us. It took about fifteen minutes to kill. It was dramatic because of the flaming possibility. Luckily Spike and Angel didn't get burned because they are more vulnerable than us to the flames.

There were lots of monsters that even Wesley and I couldn't tell the names of. I'm sure I could discover but I wasn't in the mood to even try. I was running on auto pilot. It seemed that wave after wave came. I was afraid of getting sucked into hell possibly due to the waves. Occasionally I glanced around. Illyra was doing great. She was a great asset to have on our team. Angel was fairing pretty decently. Spike was fairing better than Angel. Lindsey appeared to be doing fine but looks can be deceiving. Eve was actually pretty good. She had good flexibility and was pretty quick. I was doing pretty good but I was getting tired. I was starting to crave water but I ignored it. Gunn however I lost track of him. I'm assuming he's dead. If I could've gotten to him in time at the alley I could've saved him if he's dead or worse he's an evil vampire.

We must have had about five waves attacking us until Lindsey and Eve leave. They went to Hyperion Hotel. The plan is to take shifts on rest. It seems that every wave is slightly harder but it isn't as dangerous as the dragon. The demons have been getting stronger. Illyra though isn't affected by the strength increase. However Spike, Angel and I are starting to get affected. There have been lots of vampires, chaos demons, succubus, incubi, possessive demons, Wendigos and shape shifters. That's only a few I knew off the top of my head. I didn't pay attention any more. I just used my sword and beheaded. My arms were getting tired and I was starting to feel the pain in my legs but I persevered. By the time the twelfth wave comes, Lindsey and Eve come back and it's almost daylight. Spike and Angel go leave despite the fact I put them under a spell that even if I do the sunlight won't affect them as long as this battle is occurring. However luckily a lot of the twelfth wave was vampires and the sunlight burned a majority of them because it wasn't dark very long with that wave. We've also I'm sure defeated perhaps evil gods. I have no doubt about that. After of about fighting six more waves, the sun is gone and Illyra and I go rest. I drank, ate and slept for a bit. I returned after about five more waves returned. Illyra joined me again after I was there for a wave which was actually short.

I'm beginning to think that Wolfram and Hart is giving up. My theory proved to be right or at least as of the moment after five more waves hit. I think Wolfram and Hart is running out of resources and money perhaps. I don't know if we've won or if this is a retreat part. We hung around for hours taking shifts. I felt like a homeless person but what can we do. After sitting here for weeks, I give up. I want civilization again but that might be Wolfram and Hart's plan. I don't care of that's the plan. However I continue to keep up my control and all is quiet for the most part. It's a bad sign.

However after a few more weeks there still is nothing. I get a call from the branch at Wolfram and Hart from Rome, the CEO says it's over and that the evil is fished out. I go to every building to check and to make sure. I put extra security on them which they completely understand. It's hidden so well. I felt proud of myself.

Nothing has occurred. I take occasional peaks because there hasn't proven to be anything at any offices around the world. I think the evil is scared or perhaps nothing as attracting them anymore to Los Angeles. Connor decides to live of campus because he wants to be closer to us while he finishes school. Wolfram and Hart closed down here. We go back to running Champion Investigations.

Gunn is the only person who died during the fight. I made a grave for him and buried him. We had a funeral for Gunn as well. I felt sorry for Anne because I know she liked him.

Spike became human. Angel's soul was made sure to not have a clause. Nina returned back. Angel I gave him the ring of amara which he accepted this time. Angel and Nina are going quite strong. I'm glad that he is fully committed to Nina now even though he moved here for her in the first place I know he wasn't fully over me. Italy must have made it easier for him to move on but he didn't demonstrate it until after the battle of Wolfram and Hart. Nina decides to move to San Diego so Angel can go back to helping fight demons there with his friends. Angel also moves back to San Diego.

I'm glad that Angel is better at remembering about the ring then Spike was. I gave him the ring around the time when we were dealing with the beast but he mainly forgot about it.

With the aftermath, I haven't had a chance to get Fred back but I was living in fear of Wolfram and Hart until Spike turned human. I know that means we won. I decided to talk to Illyra first before I complete the spell. We actually are kind of buddies.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Illyra said.

"How are you doing" I asked.

"Not too bad but I feel awful" she said.

"Why's that" I asked.

"Because the shell had so many people in her life and she's gone" she said.

"Maybe not" I said.

"What do you mean" she asked.

"I can bring the shell back" I said.

"I thought it was impossible" she said.

"No its not" I said.

"I want you to do it" she said.

I was taken off guard.

"Why is that" I asked.

"I realized something" she said.

"What" I said.

"Before the battle, I realized that I love Wesley but he'll never be happy with me" she said.

I was thoughtful for a moment.

"I went to check on him because I was worried that he might have a death wish but he appeared to be fine" she said.

"I told him that I could bring Fred back" I said.

"I'm glad that you did because I don't know what I would've done with him gone" she said.

"I'm sure you would've been fine" I said.

"Maybe with time but who knows" she said.

"Besides it doesn't matter now" I said.

"True" she said.

"I'm glad things are good" I said.

"Yeah it was the perfect turn out but anyway back to my revelation" she said.

"So you want Fred back" I said.

"Yeah and besides I'll kind of get him because this was my shell for a bit" she said.

"Technically I guess" I said.

"Even if I did get another body it wouldn't be the same and I don't want to be around because he gets what he wants" she said.

"You could find happiness though" I said.

"Maybe but my time has passed" she said.

"Are you sure about this" I said.

"More positive than anything in my life" she said.

Illyra sure has changed. If she comes back she will be more humane. She is no longer selfish and barbaric. She grew into my heart and became my friend. She was close to me, Spike and Wesley oddly enough.

"Goodbye" I said.

"Goodbye" she said.

Wesley came to me after I got back from the outside of the Hyperion hotel.

"Is everything okay" he asked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry" I said.

"What for" he asked.

"Not having the time to get Fred back" I said.

"Its fine you were concerned with the outcome and its not like we knew for sure until Spike became human" he said.

At that moment, Fred walked towards us. I would've done the ritual in front of Wesley for proof but I figured that I should surprise him. I only completed my spell to get rid of Illyra after talking to her. I'm glad that spell had no problem. During the spell, I saw Illyra's spirit fly up to the sky and instead of Illyra there was Fred. She was wearing the same clothes that she had on when Illyra took her body. I think Illyra went to heaven for her selfless choice. I'm so proud of her.

"Hey" Fred said.

"Fred but how" Wesley said.

"I knew that if you couldn't figure it out that Liz could" Fred said.

"I feel as if I failed you" Wesley said.

"Don't feel that way. It wasn't your fault" Fred said.

"When did this happen" Wesley asked.

"Only a moment ago" Fred said.

"What went down" Wesley asked.

I wanted to say but I wasn't sure if I should because I could intrude but then again I'm here.

"Why don't you ask the women herself" Fred said.

Fred smiled at me.

Wesley must have forgotten that I was here.

"What did occur" Wesley asked.

"Illyra's essence floated towards the sky and I'm assuming that she went to heaven" I said.

"Why do you say that" Wesley asked.

"She loved you" Fred said.

"How do you know" I asked.

"Because I could feel some of the things that she went through" Fred said.

"I believe she went up there due to her selflessness" I said.

"I never knew that fact and she truly has grown" Wesley said.

"If that's the case then she deserves it" Fred said.

"You know I tried to convince her to possibly find a new form but she didn't want to do that" I said.

"Perhaps she thought of the consequences of the individual's life" Wesley said.

"Probably did' Fred said.

"Sorry I was crashing" I said.

"Oh I didn't even know you were here I'm sorry" Wesley said.

"It's completely understandable" I said.

"That was a great surprise" Wesley said.

"I'm so glad that I'm reunited with Wesley" Fred said.

"I knew it could happen" I said.

"How so" Wesley asked.

"Because there's always been some sort of way around something in my experience" I said.

"I can't believe this" Wesley said.

I smiled. I'm glad my theory of using a spell to base a spell of my whitelighter powers and a dispossessing spell worked. I created a combing spell which made this possible.

Wesley and Fred kissed. It was like magic. Everything was right in the world.

I decided to let the lovebirds have it even though it was like I didn't exist.

So I wondered off to find Spike because I had to tell him the truth. It was time and besides I owed him that. Speaking of the truth, I'm surprised that Wesley hasn't asked me yet about what I meant when he went off the face the magician from the black circle. I'm sure he will any day now and I don't know what to tell him but I think I will tell the truth but that will have to wait until I find Spike.

However Spike was gone somewhere especially since he has no limits now because before he sometimes forgot to wear his ring quite a lot. I was shocked how the prophecy of Sanshu was meant for Spike considering how things started out in my history with him. I should've known that Angel would've signed away the Sanshu contract for the greater good but I know that somehow he'll get his humanity one day. I sure hope it works especially since Wolfram and Hart now is out of the picture as far as evil goes.

But since I knew that finding Spike would be futile after checking the hotel, I decided to take the day off fully and it is something I haven't done in awhile. For starters, I went to the spa to get a manicure. It's been ages since I have gone to the spa and as far as my manicure went I decided to get a French manicure and have my nail buds painted a pale pink. After my nails dried, I decided to go out to a coffee shop with Connor. It felt like old times especially since we got the chance to be more our age without the doom of an apocalypse over our heads. We decided to go to the beach after finishing our coffee. At the beach, Connor and I played beach volleyball, went on a walk, relaxed and then went swimming. We spent a total of six hours at the beach and luckily we didn't get burned. After spending six hours, Connor and I decided to go back to our separate living quarters.

By the time I returned to the Hyperion Hotel, Spike was back in the lobby. The lobby contained nobody else surprisingly since this is where usually where everyone is. I was so nervous but luckily for me I noticed Spike on the phone. I was tempted to figure out what was going on but I decided against it especially since he looked to be upset. I tried to block off my excellent hearing. If I over hear things I didn't speak about them but sometimes those things come up in conversation. However unluckily for me, Spike got off the phone a minute later. He looked shocked as well as disappointed. I felt as if I should intervene and besides that would keep my mind off from my confession when it seems to be the last thing to tell him. I decided to approach him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"Are you alright" I asked.

"Do I look alright" he said.

That tone was kind of snappish.

"Geese sorry for asking" I said.

"Sorry about snapping" he said.

"It's okay. I should've known better than to intervene when you are upset" I said.

Spike was silent.

"You really are good at reading people" he said.

"Yeah I am and if you want to talk I'm here" I said.

Spike appeared to be very thoughtful. Perhaps he was thinking about Cordy. I think that he might have been because it appeared as if he was having an internal battle with himself because of the whole pros and cons. Its possible I might be reminding him of Cordy because she was very there when Connor was taken to Quortoth and he ended up getting disappointed because he realized he liked her and Cordy didn't like him back. However my diagnosis was put on abrupt when he spoke.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Yeah and you don't have to worry about my thoughts because I'm not judgmental" I said.

"True" he said.

Spike took a deep breath. It has been weird for him to adjust to being human but he's doing great.

"Buffy's missing" he said.

I was shocked by that statement because I had no idea that anyone would care to contact us because Buffy or should I say myself because that is one of my identities as an astral life but that astral life doesn't exist anymore because after I ran away I decided to get rid of my astral self here and stay under this identity. But anyway I was shocked because I made it clear that Champion Investigations shouldn't be trusted but perhaps now they know what went down in LA.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" I said.

It felt so awkward for me to say that since I wanted to avoid the truth due to nerves.

"Who told you" I asked.

"Andrew" he said.

"Makes sense since he's the only person who knows your alive out of the gang of Buffy's" I said.

"True but you never know" he said.

"Why did he tell you" I asked.

"Because he found out about the real story of what went down in LA" he said.

"Figures it would happen too late" I said.

"True but its kind of nice that they didn't come here" he said.

"Why" I asked.

"Because I'm glad they were ignorant and stayed out of danger" he said.

"Yeah that was the whole point but it would've been nice to have more help" I said.

"Fair point" he said.

"Has Buffy tried to contact you" Spike asked.

"No" I said.

I took a deep breath. I have to tell him otherwise he's going to go crazy and look for her which is impossible basically.

"Spike I'm sorry" I said.

Spike looked confused.

"What did you do" he asked.

"Why did you jump to that conclusion" I asked.

"That wasn't the best start" he said.

"I guess I should've started the intro better but anyway I know what happened to Buffy" I said.

Spike looked annoyed and angry for a second but then turned to be happy.

"What" he asked.

"You heard me. I should've told you this fact a long time ago but I didn't know how to tell you" I said.

Spike was quite.

"What are you talking about" he asked.

I could tell he was beginning to get impatient but I had to say my peace first.

"I didn't think that you would hear this information from anyone before I told you myself about her but anyway I just hope that this won't change things too much" I said.

"How do you know her fate" Spike said.

I took a deep breath.

"Because I'm Buffy" I said.

Spike looked very confused.

"How is this possible" he asked.

"I was born with special powers and I knew about demons before I met Merrick" I said.

"I still don't get what this has to do with the present" he said.

"I know but I have to tell you the beginning before I let you know" I said.

"How did you find out about demons" he asked.

"Accidentally while walking home one night at the age of ten" I said.

"Wow you did a great job at faking things" he said.

"Well it was slightly hard unless I ignored the whole power angel" I said.

"What powers" he asked.

"I have lots of powers and I don't know why" I said.

"Maybe you were adopted" he said.

"That's my theory" I said.

"But anyway I have the ability to orb, shield, heal, change appearance, invisibility, telepathic, create illusions, energy balls and am a fire and ice starter" I said.

"That doesn't make any sense to me" he said.

"I know which is why I'm going to explain and demonstrate" I said.

"Tell me about orbing" he said.

"Orbing is a type of magical travel and it is basically like teleporting except it doesn't require any energy except if I get hit by a darklighter's arrow" I said.

"Oh you don't need to demonstrate that then" he said.

"What is a darklighter" he asked.

"It is the complete opposite of a whitelighter" I said.

"Huh" he said.

"Well a whitelighter is a person who has died and is either a witch, champion of good or a normal person. There task is to guide their charges" I said.

"Then why is it a problem if you get hit by a darklighter" he asked.

I was about to answer but then he cut my response of.

"You're a whitelighter" he said.

He started hitting his forehead. I move towards him to get him to stop.

"This isn't fair. I'm human and now you're dead" he said.

"No I'm not" I said.

Spike stopped hitting himself.

"But you said" he said.

"I know but that's normal cases and as usual I'm a special case" I said.

"Then you're a half whitelighter" he said.

"Yeah but I act as one because I have charges" I said.

"Cool. I'm glad your not dead" he said.

"What are the normal charges" he asked.

"They are normal people, witches or demon hunters" I said.

"Wow variation" he said.

"Yeah which makes it harder sometimes" I said.

"How many charges do you have" he asked.

"Not that much because I'm the guide of these powerful witches and I'll get to once I explain my powers" I said.

"Alright" he said.

"So what is healing" he asked.

I laugh.

"I can heal other people but putting my hand over their injury" I said.

He laughs.

"I feel so dumb" he said.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"Does it come with being a whitelighter" he asked.

"Yeah it does and orbing does as well" I said.

"You don't need to demonstrate that ability" he said.

"Cool" I said.

"But anyway what is telephathy" he asked.

"I can send you thoughts" I said.

"That's dandy" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I would like to experience that" he said.

"Another time" I said.

"I thought you would say you would demonstrate" he said.

"Well it's pretty self explanatory" I said.

"True" he said.

"What exactly is an energy ball" he asked.

"It's a power associated with demons" I said.

"Maybe it comes from your slayer side" he said.

I laugh.

"It isn't the case" I said.

"How do you know" he asked.

"Because its not logical and besides the only way I can think of this occurring would've been the shadow men's offer which I reject so I think it has to do with my biological parents" I said.

"Who do you think they are" he asked.

"I can't figure it out for the life of me" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because its not logical that a whitelighter would be with a demon" I said.

He laughs.

"You did" he said.

"True but I was raised differently. If I grew up with watchers then perhaps I wouldn't have but anyway the what if doesn't matter" I said.

"Why do you say that" he asked.

"Wihitelighters typically are raised to see things in black and white. They used to not be able to get married to a mortal so why would they let alone get involved with a demon" I said.

"Fair point" he said.

"Can you demonstrate it" he asked.

"Alright" I said.

I decided to throw an energy ball out of the way so it wouldn't hit anything.

"That's cool" he said.

"Yeah but not if you were on the receiving end" I said.

"I take it you have been" he asked.

"Yeah and it's kind of ironic" I said.

"Why is that" he asked.

"Because I can form a shield around myself" I said.

"That's awesome" he said.

"Why do you get hit then" he asked.

"Because I can't focus fully on using two powers at the same time as far as attack and defense go because it brings down my energy" I said.

"Understandable. It must be hard to focus" he said.

"You have no idea" I said.

"What exactly is a fire starter" he asked.

"It's a fancy way to say that I have the ability to create fires" I said.

"Let me guess that's the same deal for ice" he said.

"Yep" I said.

"How long have you known" he asked.

"Since I was ten for the majority of my powers" I said.

"But you never showed that you knew" he said.

"Because I had to act innocent" I said.

"Why did you feel that way when we met" he asked.

"Because I was worried that the watcher's council would do something to me and I had this instinct to not tell even though I wanted to tell Merrick but it became too late for me to tell him" I said.

"Its completely understandable. Its good to follow your gut and it hasn't lead you wrong. I doubt Merrick would've done anything if you told" he said.

"Your probably right but by the time I felt like it was right he wasn't there" I said.

"How did you fight demons before" he asked.

"My powers' I said.

"No wonder it was easy for you to act ignorant" he said.

"Yeah it was easy in that aspect but without using powers it was hard to adjust to" I said.

"Its always that way as far as change goes" he said.

"So you told me you would explain the present" he said.

"True but I have to explain to you a few more things" I said.

"Alright" he said.

"Well my tale begins to change after the ascension" I said.

"I heard about that" he said.

"But after it I got summoned to see the powers" I said.

Spike had his mouth wide open.

"What occurred" he asked.

"I found out some information and I decided to follow through with it" I said.

"What information" he asked.

"I found out that Angel didn't follow his path since he didn't move here to LA and I found out that these witches in the past were in danger" I said.

"So what did you do" he asked.

"I astral projected and let it create a life in two spots" I said.

"Were you aware of your astral self's actions" he asked.

"Of course I am" I said.

"Then tell me about Buffy presently" he said.

"I will as soon as I explain a little more" I said.

"So which life wasn't an astral" he asked.

"The life that wasn't an astral was Buffy Summers" I said.

"Does that mean that you're not real" he asked.

"No it doesn't mean that fact but I can choose to make my astral lives fade away" I said.

"Did that affect your astral lives when you died" he asked.

"Yeah by making myself weak but other than that nothing" I said.

"What is going on that has caused you to go back in time" he asked.

"Well there is this unknown threat that is trying to rewrite history and destroy the charmed one's and that is the reason why I don't have really any charges besides them" I said.

"No wonder your more stuck on the mission" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"It's a pity that you can't act your age" he said.

"Maybe sometimes but what can you do. I have to sacrifice my youth for the world. I can't see it to be any differently" I said.

"But your life is passing you by" he said.

"Maybe but I don't mind" I said.

"You will one day" he said.

"Its funny that your smart and do magic" he said.

"Well I always did magic before I met Merrick and I took a break until I decided to live this crazy lifestyle" I said.

"It makes perfect sense" he said.

"Buffy Summer's fate I'm sure you're dying to hear even though you brought the topic away a few times. My astral life here is gone and I as Buffy Summers have taken the place" I said.

"When did you" he asked.

"Only days ago" I said.

"I'm sure I would've noticed it" he said.

"Remember that mini vacation I went on" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"That's when the change occurred" I said.

"No wonder it wasn't known" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked.

"Because you didn't really ask much and" I said.

"Let me guess the timing was off" he said.

"Exactly" I said.

"So where does that leave us" he asked.

I don't say anything for a second because I'm sure the anger will come out any second now.

"I can't believe it all those times I've mentioned Buffy you didn't tell me anything. It hurts" he said.

Just as I predicted there is resentment.

"I figured that and I completely understand if you want nothing to do with me or want space" I said.

I walk away but to my surprise Spike grabs my hand and turns me toward him and he kisses me. I kiss him back passionately.

"I guess that answers my question" he said.

"If only I came to you sooner" I said.

"You couldn't have and besides there was no time to. If anything I should've come to you sooner" he said.

"At least you can say you tried" I said.

"Yeah but I understand where your coming from" he said.

I kiss him to shut him up because I don't want to talk at this second. However the kiss was kind of shorter because Spike hasn't kissed anyone since he's become human so he isn't used to the breathing technique. During the next few weeks, we were catching up on missed time and luckily Spike is a fast learner but we haven't done more than kissing though and we haven't talked that much. Spike hasn't been pushing me to do more which I'm relieved about. I bet though he's content with having me though he probably wants more.

Fred and Wesley haven't been around that much lately but I guess it's because they are trying to catch up on missed time but I wouldn't be surprised if a wedding occurs soon. Fred and Wesley just recently started to double date with me and Spike. It's nice not being an odd wheel that I've had the feeling since Lindsey left me.

Lindsey and Eve just returned from their vacation to New York and London and joined our team. It's interesting now that we all have relationships with each other. Its bound to create problems later but for now it doesn't matter. As I predicted, Wesley and Fred decided to get married. I guess having an apocalypse not too long ago can really put the meaning into life. Fred asked me to be her maid of honor which I happily accepted. The wedding was very small and everyone from the team was in the wedding.

Fred invited her friends from Wolfram and Hart that decided to move here to help with the aftermath since it raised a lot of apparently covered news. Fred also invited her friends from the science community she's involved in. She also invited her old friends that she reconnected with to her wedding. A majority of those friends were from college but some were from high school. She also invited her parents. Wesley invited Andrew and some old watcher friends. He also invited Connor and Lorne. Lorne I created a delusion spell to hide the fact that he's a demon for the night. The wedding consisted of a hundred people.

It was a beautiful service on the beach. Fred chose the place because she felt like it was the most special since she thought the beach got her to see how good the world was after she got back from Pylea. The wedding was very touching since the bride and the groom came up with their own speeches to say. I had small tears flowing down my eyes. However after the wedding, the reception was held in the Hyperion Hotel which was kind of stupid since all the members of Champion Investigations live there but too much money didn't want to be spend even though Spike, Lindsey, Eve and I suggested that we could help pay but Wesley and Fred refused it. The reception was very fun and we all danced and partied very late. I got asked to dance a lot of times. The main people who asked me were Spike and Wesley. However after awhile, Connor asked me to dance which I happily accepted. We decided to go the garden where nobody else was.

"You look nice tonight" he said.

"Thanks. So do you" I said.

"Yeah who would've thought that a little over a year ago I would be wearing a suit" he said.

"Yeah it's strange to think of how things change over time" I said.

"I don't exactly like the feel of it" he said.

"Then you can take parts off" I said.

"Well I feel as if that wouldn't be appropriate and besides I want things to look normal for you" he said.

"You don't have to think about what others are thinking if you decide to strip a little while dancing with me" I said.

"I think it sends the wrong idea out" he said.

"Look if you don't want to dance anymore it's cool" I said.

"No its fine" he said.

I'm surprised that we communicated as well even though we have unnatural hearing because it's hard to talk while dancing to fast paced songs.

However a second later the tune changed. It was a slow song so Connor waltzed with me. It felt nice. I didn't even notice the closeness we had.

"You are a great dancer" I said.

"Well I had to learn for Cotillion" he said.

"That sounds miserable" I said.

"It was but now it pays off" he said.

"Fair point especially since one's loss is one's gain' I said.

"I've never thought of it that way" he said.

"I'm surprised" I said.

"How so" he asked.

"Because you've become much more of an optimist" I said.

"True but I guess it doesn't help that I've been down lately" he said.

"Why's that" I asked.

"Girlfriend problems" he said.

"That sucks" I said.

"Yeah and its so weird that you are in a relationship with my dad" he said.

"Don't go around the subject" I said.

"Are you sure you want to know" he asked.

I got a sense of déjà vu. I was reminded when Spike told me the news about my alias.

"Sure" I said.

I had an instant regret feeling but I ignored it.

"My girlfriend thinks I'm cheating on her" he said.

"Let me guess because of your lifestyle to hunt demons" I said.

"Precisely" he said.

"Maybe you should tell her about your lifestyle" I said.

"I don't think she'd take it well and not believe me" he said.

"But at least you could prepare her" I said.

"True but anyway we've been drifting apart lately" he said.

"She takes it out on you" I said.

"Precisely. I don't know how your so good at figuring out this stuff" he said.

"I've been there and besides it was kind of obvious where it was going" I said.

"It seems as if you've been through so much but enough about me. I want to know the status between you and my dad" he said.

"Its going okay" I said.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I swear your getting better at reading me" I said.

He laughs.

"Yeah right" he said.

I could tell he was sarcastic.

"You're so hard to read usually" he said.

"Okay I feel as if I'm being pressed" I said.

"What for" he asked.

"I feel as if he's pushing me to tell him some information that I've not completely absorbed yet" I said.

"Let me guess your pushing him away" he said.

"Yeah I suppose I am" I said.

"Its interesting how we are kind of acting similar" he said.

"Yeah well we've usually been pretty sync" I said.

"True" he said.

"Why are you with him" he asked.

"Well I realized that I liked him very late and I was busy with so many other things to act on it" I said.

"Let me get this straight your basically trying things to see how'd it would go" he said.

"Yeah something like that I guess but it's longer explanation that's very long" I said.

"I don't want to hear the whole thing since its awkard" he said.

"True I imagine it must be" I said.

"I would've thought you would've been with someone closer to your age" he said.

"Well it's just fallen that way since before I've had not a lot of people who I didn't have to worry about in my lifestyle" I said.

"It must have made the options limited" he said.

"Exactly" I said.

"But you don't have to worry about the safety" he said.

"Why do you think that" I asked.

"Because you can have the luxury to have more time since Wolfram and Hart isn't a problem" he said.

"Fair point but demon hunting is part of who I am" I said.

"Have you tried normal" he said.

"That has back fired before" I said.

"True but you should still consider" he said.

"Fair enough I'll keep that in mind" I said.

"Why do you see yourself in the future" he asked.

"To be honest I don't know" I said.

"What about my dad" he asked.

"I don't think it will work out" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because there might become a time where it might become a question on seriousness of maintaining a future together that I don't know if I would be able to commit" I said.

Connor looked blank which it appeared for him to be difficult.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear" I said.

"Its fine after all the future is so unpredictable" he said.

"Did your dad ask you to find out" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Okay good" I said.

"So do you think you'll be the one to break up with him" he asked.

"Probably" I said.

"Makes sense especially since it sounds like you will be at different places in life" he said.

"Exactly and that's why I broke up with my last boyfriend mainly" I said.

"Did he do something wrong" he asked.

"No but I knew that it wouldn't be good long term" I said.

"I don't understand why it begun" he said.

"I decided to give it a try since I knew I would regret it if I didn't" I said.

"Yeah that's a good way to think of life" he said.

I felt something in my gut but I don't know what it was. I got scared but I didn't say anything about it instead I made an excuse.

"Thank you for the dance. It was great spending time with you and I got to go" I said.

"See you around" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

The next few weeks have been awkward for me especially since I started thinking about the conversation I had with Connor. I think there's a reason why romances shouldn't occur at work. I was determined not to fall in love because I knew that in the end I couldn't give Spike what he wanted even though it was unspoken so far. Luckily there has been more of a demon population that is evil. I have been trying to figure out what I want to do. I haven't had much of a time to see Connor and Champion Investigations has been getting a lot of paranormal cases lately. I'm thinking about leaving soon at this rate to make it easier. I feel bad that Fred, Wesley, Eve and Lindsey have to be around Spike's and my problems.

There has been so much space with me and Spike because I created it. We haven't gone any further. Spike decided to confront me. I was reminded of when I told Lindsey how I felt about him but this situation is a little bit different because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I felt nervous but I think I managed to convince him that all is fine. I'm not sure who I'm trying to fool but it worked. The tension is somewhat gone but I know that it exists because I don't know what I want to do. I think leaving would make things easier but that would be the coward's way out but the action hasn't been that great here anyway. I'm so used to being slammed and it feels awkward to not be that way.

It was hard to figure out how to proceed. I didn't want to hurt Connor through his dad since they have started to appropriately bond but apparently Connor has been around less. However Connor has been trying harder to be around me.

Spike and I began to kiss again but I knew I was fooling myself. I knew I wasn't falling in love as of yet but I might jinx it. It turned out that weeks later after the tension was somewhat released, Spike must have connected my behavior to my friends.

One day though Spike decided to ask me about the deal with my friends though. It wasn't pretty.

"_Are you planning on telling the others" he asked._

"_The only people who can contact me are Andrew, Faith and Giles" I said._

"_Why" he asked._

"_Because I can't talk to the others since they are so judgmental and not to mention we don't connect anymore" I said._

"_I'm surprised to hear that out of all people you talk to Giles, Faith and Andrew" he said._

"_Well Andrew grew on me okay and Giles its more of a formality I guess" I said._

"_I don't understand" he said._

"_Giles and I are okay again if that's what your wondering but it took awhile to get there and besides I figure that its better to have the main person in charge aware of what's going on even though I'm not telling him everything" I said. _

"_What about Dawn" he asked._

"_I did the same thing you did to Connor" I said._

"_I don't understand" he said._

"_You should" I said._

"_That situation was different" he said. _

"_How so" I asked._

"_Because he was new to this world" he said._

"_And so was Dawn and I died for her" I said._

"_You didn't need to" he said._

"_Excuse me" I exclaimed._

_I was starting to get pissed off._

"_You heard me" he said._

"_My life was going to be short anyway so what was the point back then" I said._

"_There was plenty of point" he said._

"_If you are going to state yourself, my friends and watcher that's stupid" I said._

_He looks confused._

"_Why" he asked._

"_Because of the whole spiral thing of being the slayer and a choice like this would've come up had I lived then" I said._

"_You don't know" he said._

"_I do so. You know how my life was and I've always had to make the hard choices" I said._

_There was silence._

_It appeared as if I beat Spike in the argument of my past which was completely stupid but then he talked again._

"_There's something else isn't there" he said._

"_Okay you caught me. I resented you for taking away Connor" I said._

"_How" he asked._

"_Because I remembered him and it was so hard for me to ignore the fact that he was out there" I said. _

"_I'm surprised that you did. It seems as if you were inseparable with him" he said._

"_What do you expect?" I said._

"_He was my age and we connected" I said._

"_Since when has age been an issue to you" he asked._

"_It never has but I was being realistic" I said._

"_I knew it" he said._

_He laughs and after a few minutes he stops._

"_What" I said._

"_Your in love with my son" he said._

_I was shocked by that declaration. I never have thought about it. _

_I walked away because I needed time to think. That may have been a bad way to go about it but what was I supposed to do._

I began to think more closely about what Spike thought. I get where he's coming from. I've been there more for Connor than him. I've also been less tense around Connor. It doesn't help that we connect so well and laugh at a lot of the same things.

I release looking back that my gut feelings around him have just been my nerves. The most recent time has expressed this.

_I was nervous because Spike was taking me somewhere nice. I think it was so we could talk since we've been not sync anymore. So I called Connor over to help me get opinions of outfits even though I know clothes aren't his favorite thing and typically I would ask Fred or Eve but they are busy. I had quite a pile on my bed. One outfit was a spaghetti strap white sundress. One outfit was a green dress also had spaghetti straps and a back that had a hook to attach. The back would be mostly showing for the dress style. I also had a white blouse and a black skirt with brown poke a dots. I also had a blue dress that had a little bit bigger sleeves but was cut v-neck style. I also had a black dress that was cut in the v neck style. The other clothes I decided to put away on the bed._

_After I finished putting my other outfits except for the green dress, white sundress, blue and black dress I heard a knock on my door of my apartment. I opened the door, I felt retarded being in a pair of my lounge clothes which consisted of a t-shirt and a loose pair of jeans because Connor was dressed more stylish. Connor was wearing a brown polo shirt and nice pair of jeans. Connor and I typically usually are dressed stylish but today sadly he had to see me in crappy clothes. _

"_Thanks for coming" I said. _

"_No problem" he said._

"_I feel so under dressed" I said._

"_Its fine I just came here from a date" he said._

"_Don't tell me you ditched early"I said._

"_I did" he said._

"_Why's that" I asked._

"_Things weren't going well and besides I figured this was the perfect excuse" he said._

"_Okay that makes me feel better" I said._

"_Sorry I asked you here to help me figure out what to wear for your dad and man that sentence sounded so wrong" I said._

_He laughed._

"_Its cool" he said._

_Ever since Connor received fake memories he's like shopping and clothes more but he doesn't like it that much. _

"_I know that clothes aren't your favorite thing" I said._

"_Well besides the show is going to be fun" he said._

_I was instantly being reminded of being told by Willow what happened between her and Xander with formal wear but that's weird because Connor is just a friend. _

_I wasn't sure what to say to that._

"_At least it isn't as much as Cordy probably would've had if she asked me" he said._

_I smiled sadly._

"_Yeah she is more of a shopper than I am" I said._

"_Well she has had more time than you" he said._

"_True" I said._

_I go toward the bed where I laid my clothes to figure out what to try on first but Connor picked up a dress._

"_Try on this white one" he said._

"_Aright I'll be back in a moment" I said._

_I walked towards my bathroom._

_True to my word I was._

"_Nah" he said._

"_Yeah your right it's too semi formal and besides I might spill something" I said. _

_Connor handed me the green dress. _

_However this time it took me longer._

"_Can you help me" I asked._

_Connor started walking towards the bathroom. I could tell because of the footsteps._

"_What do you need help with" he asked._

"_The clip" I said._

_I opened the door but remained not facing him. _

"_Alright" he said._

_His hand touched my skin probably by an accident and I felt a tingle. I almost fell over because the power impact shocked me. But before I knew it he contact went away and he finished the clip._

"_There you go" he said._

"_Thank you" I said._

_I decided to turn around._

_I saw Connor's mouth drop._

"_I feel as if I'm a show" I said._

"_You look great" he said._

_The rest of the evening getting ready felt weird for me because I missed the touch of his contact and I shouldn't because we're just friends. But the time flew by and before I knew it the date came and I didn't think of the contact. _

"Oh crap" I said.

I realized that Spike is right. How could I be so blind? Love snuck up on me. Love is typically a bitch to me. If anything Spike should've have caused that response but he didn't. I decided that I needed to break up with Spike due to that revelation because of my guilt. For starter I decided that I needed to apologize to Spike.

I knocked on Spikes' room at the hotel. To my surprise he was in his room. I knew due to the movement. A moment later Spike came to the door and opened it. He looked surprised to see me. I guess he was shocked because it has only been two days since I saw him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"Mind if I come in" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

This felt awkward so far and I wanted that formality gone.

"Sorry it took me awhile to see you" I said.

"It's fine" he said.

"I came here to apologize" I said.

"Its funny because I feel like I owe you an apology" he said.

I laugh because of the irony.

"I shouldn't have argued with you" I said.

"No I shouldn't have been so judgmental since that made me a hypocrite" he said.

I come to hug him and it lasted for a few seconds.

It was silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"What for" he asked.

"I'm sorry for putting space between us" I said.

"Why did you" he asked.

"Because I knew that one day you would want more than I can give so I was trying to prevent myself from the hurt" I said.

"That's interesting considering what you said to me at the hellmouth" he said.

"Yeah I agree but I'm not ready for fully committed relationship goes as far as engagements or weddings" I said.

"You think that I am" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"You're probably right especially since that was how I was before when I was human and I'm thankful we got a real chance but one day there would've had to be more" he said.

"So I came here to break up" I said.

"I figured that after you explained your distance reason" he said.

"I feel like this would hurt you less instead of continuing" I said.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter because either way there is hurt" he said.

"True but I felt as if it was better to not keep stringing you along" I said.

"I'm glad things are straight up the truth" he said.

"Why did it take you awhile to come to tell me this" he asked.

"Because your analysis of my relationship with your son caught me off guard" I said.

"Am I right" he asked.

"Yeah but no one can know" I said.

"Fair enough and too be honest I'm not surprised" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine and besides this is an interesting unusual situation" he said.

"True it wasn't counted on" I said.

"How long have you loved him" he asked.

"I don't know when it begun because it crept up on me" I said.

"When do you think you first realized it" he asked.

"At Fred and Wesley's wedding" I said.

"That makes me feel a little better" he said.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same" he said.

"I doubt it" I said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ask him" he asked.

"I'm sure" I said.

"Alright" he said.

"Are we good" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

Spike come up to me and gave me a hug.

After the conversation, the tension has been released between Spike and I. I'm glad that it doesn't affect the team now. The team has been trying to figure out why Spike and I broke up but I refuse to talk about it especially since Connor has been around at least once a week. It's hard to be around him without acting on my feelings but what am I supposed to do. Besides he has a girlfriend. Luckily I don't know her since I would feel guilty that I like Connor. I'm not the type to go with guys who are attached. However it didn't matter because Connor not too long broke up with his girlfriend. Now my excuse to not tell him was gone. I didn't want to mess up my friendship with him and it was ironic because I wasn't telling Connor how I felt because I usually acted on them. I could see myself having a future with Connor but since I don't want to mess up my friendship with him I decided to go on a road trip for awhile.


	19. Chapter 18: On the Road

Chapter 18: On the Road

AN: I don't own Supernatural or any other franchise I might mention

It's strange being on the road. I have only been on one road trip in my life and it was days after Buffy died and my astral self Liz went. That road trip was very interesting. Two years back, one night I got drawn to this river, when I came across two men. One man had dirty blonde hair and was kind of short but taller than me. The other guy had brown hair and was super tall. These men are the Winchesters. I've heard of them but I've never seen them or met them odd enough since they've been hunting for a long time. It was strange that I was drawn to the river. It had some mystical vibes going on and I knew not to ignore my gut.

At this river, a fight broke out. I saw them fighting a person with blonde hair at what appeared to be a devils trap. I don't know much about ghosts or spirits. I helped them kill it but they never saw me. I stabbed the demon the same time this guy named Dean did. I didn't want the Winchesters to get the wrong idea especially considering their hunters. Being hunters, they probably were raised to believe in black and white. I'm a shade of gray after all my source of some of my powers is questionable. I was going to show them the hard way.

But then they came into a car crash. I called the police. I knew I couldn't stick around. I decided to visit them in the hospital but I couldn't let them know that either. I was glad that Sam and his dad turned out okay but I was sad that by the looks Dean would leave the world. I was going to leave when I saw him get back up. I knew that he would because I heard his father make a deal with the devil. He sacrificed himself for them. It's nice and sad. I left because I felt awkward being there. I decided that I would check into their lives later if they survived. I had a feeling that they would but it would be a long road ahead for them.

Two years later, I came across the Winchester's again but this time they saw me. I tried to stay hidden. I was at this town that was abandoned. The town seemed off so I came here. When I arrived, Sam was running from this army guy who tried to shot him. I got in the path. It was okay because I'm a fast healer. But then he got shot again as he was running towards his brother Dean. Dean wasn't paying much attention to me. He made a deal to bring Sam back but I already had healed him. He just sold his soul for nothing. I pitted him. We go of to stop the yellow eyed demon. Dean and I kill it but lots of demons escaped the gateway from a hell dimension. I then felt more hours being increased for me. I knew I should stay with them especially now since they would have lots of questions.

After I helped Dean kill the Yellow Eyed Demon everyone stared at me for a second. But then the staring changed when they talked to their dad before he vanished. Then the staring began again at me. I almost felt like saying what but I resisted that and the urge to make a joke or excuse. I knew I had to do this right. After all first impressions make everything and I couldn't tell him that I healed Sam especially considering what Dean did. It's amazing the devotion to each other but I guess hunting the supernatural makes people realize how valuable things are. I knew that I should start talking soon. Then questions started coming all at once.

"How did you help kill that demon? Who are you? How long have you been hunting? Are you a hunter? How did you do that? What are you"?

Ellen, Bobby, Dean and Sam asked the questions. I only know because I've heard of them.

"Slow down you guys were all cutting each other off" I said.

They were surprised that I spoke. I figured that I speak up now that I had their attention.

"I might've not caught all your questions even with my hearing or for that matter remember but I'll try my best to answer. If I miss anything just let me know. By the way my explanation might be more confusing" I said.

They looked at me weirdly and I decided to keep going. I had no idea what to tell them. I could make them see the demon differently if I have to. I helped kill the demon by using my fire starter power. I knew this could be suspicious after all but I don't know how I have these gifts. I think my parents might've been possessed or something. They could've been special. I have also false memories of being with my parents longer so it would keep my safe I think. Too bad I didn't think of a name but who said that I have to have a new name.

"My name is Kimberly Smith and as of that demon killing I used a gift of mine as being a fire starter. I've been hunting demons for a long time. As for what I am I'm the only one of my kind" I said.

I could see the questioning look from Dean.

"And no I'm not a demon" I said.

What gifts do you have" Sam asked.

Well I know I'm not in a position to really keep things from you guys but it's for me to know and besides you never know whose listening" I said.

What do you mean by that" Bobby asked.

"I can't believe you are so oblivious to the fact that is powerful things out there in this line of work but maybe you would realize that if you focused on a larger scaled than smaller cases. Anyway higher begins like anyone else has enemies" I said.

What do you mean by smaller cases" Dean asked.

He was getting annoyed at me I could tell especially since he had to go through what appeared to be shit with his brother Sam.

"Well the stuff that you do is great but not a wide scale" I said.

At their puzzling looks I continued.

"What I mean is that a wide scale is stuff that will affect the world like apocalypses"

I said.

There was a kind of an awkward silence for a while. I think that the hunters never considered this before. But then the silence got broken.

Are you a higher being" Ellen asked?

Well it's complicated" I said.

Why is that so" Dean asked.

Just is" I said.

My retort was very lame but it's true. I've told only one other person alive my story. Besides it's harder to explain to strangers who have more views of black and white.

How can I explain that I was a higher being but got exiled out of heaven, I live astral lives, I have a high destiny and that I'm a half whitelighter. I also happen to have met the high powers.

"Oh yeah how is that so" Dean asked.

Ugh he was getting on my nerves by not letting this go.

"Well the system is" I said.

Everyone was looking at me funny again. It was like I was speaking another language.

"Okay look there is different levels of importance in the power chain not that anything has less value. Some chose to help while others get the luxury of peace" I said.

They were still looking at me odd and I wasn't very technical. I guess they have never considered the powerful forces of good but only the bad but even then not really bad compared to what I've had.

"Okay look the highest is the powers that be. The powers also believe in free will. They can't interfere with things really but they can help. For instance they can help increase power. They also have messengers that help maintain the balance of good and evil. Sometimes the powers don't know or see what's coming" I said.

I almost started crying about the whole Angel situation. Just because I got over him a long time ago doesn't mean I liked to talk about having to kill him.

"Has that happened to you" Dean asked.

I could tell he was mocking me even though he probably didn't know since I played no reaction.

"Yeah and it sucked when I had to save the world this one time" I said.

"Yeah right" Dean said.

Dean is so getting on my nerves.

"Oh I know I don't look like a demon hunter but I'm probably hell better than you are" I said.

I know I was cruel but I was annoyed and angry at him.

"Oh yeah what with your demon origin gifts Dean said.

"If you must know I'm good at combat fighting and use of weapons" I said.

"You don't look like you could hurt a fly" Dean said.

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving after all my history proves that very fact" I said.

Crap I shouldn't have said that.

"What happened "Dean asked.

"I doubt your puny brain could even comprehend what I've been through" I said.

That statement though I almost yelled at him though.

"How could you have been through so much "Dean asked.

"I'm one of the best warriors in history" I said.

If Dean had known me then he would've noted that my tone sounded sad but the fact I didn't mind but the stuff that has occurred caused that tone.

Everyone was staring at me probably thinking I was cocky maybe for a second but then there looks turned to pity when they registered my tone of voice and even Dean didn't comment. Dean probably didn't pick it up but the others did and he followed their cue for this tone.

"What's next with the power chain" Sam asked.

Sam must be impressed with my knowledge.

"Then there are the Elders I said".

"What are the Elders" Sam asked.

"Just like the power's but they tend to watch over witches with the help of whitelighters" I said.

I quickly went on so I hoped they wouldn't ask about a whitelighter.

"Then there's powerful being like angels that tend to just stay out of things totally I said".

"Is there more" Bobby asked.

"Yeah for instance there's also gods" I said.

"Wow I can't believe gods exist" Ellen said.

"I'm kind of surprised that you said that because you're a hunter but maybe info like this is less shocking to me because of what I've seen" I said.

Of course Dean had to comment.

"Oh what is that" Dean asked.

"Stuff you couldn't even imagine" I said.

"Also remember that not always gods are always good and then there's the old one's" I said.

"Who are the old one's" Sam asked.

"I'm surprised you guys have lasted this long without having that knowledge" I said.

"Well I guess it's lucky that we haven't dealt with an apocalypse yet" Sam said.

"Yeah well anyway the old ones are these demons that have roomed the earth longer than other demons. They are hard to beat but some of them just want peace" I said.

"I'm surprised to hear that" Sam said.

"Well demon origins got to start somewhere" I said.

"That's true. I just never thought about it before" Sam said.

"When did you say that you begun demon hunting" Bobby asked.

"I didn't. I started at the age of ten" I said.

"That's kind of young to start demon hunting" Sam said.

"Yeah but it was my choice" I said.

"Did something happen for this to begin" Bobby asked.

"No I just learned the truth and decided to do something" I said.

"Was someone with you" Sam asked.

"Not at the time and these days I mainly stay alone. I've joined up with demon hunters for periods of time though but these days I come across demon hunters from time to time" I said.

"Wow you've been solo from that young no fair" Dean said.

What the hell. Dean has been questioning everything I've been doing which I understand but he's going about it wrong. He's been asking me questions to hurt me and has been mocking stuff. I don't get him and besides age doesn't matter now.

I was surprised to hear him complain to me after all he has been so not pleasant with mocking and his doubt.

"You make it seem like it's so special its not and it's hard with my attachments but it's worth it" I said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with understanding.

"Why is it so hard for you" Sam asked.

"Because it makes it hard to lose people that are your friends in this line of work and for the past five years was very hard with demon hunters" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Sam said.

"How did they die" Dean asked.

Dean's tone was kind of harsh and I interpreted it that he didn't believe me.

Dean I knew would be the hardest to get to trust me. I almost cried just thinking about the sacrifices and the trials. How hard it was to live again and not to mention my troubling dream of Connor's death last night and it felt like a future dream.

_**It was very fogy. I couldn't see a thing but beneath my feet was an underground tunnel. I held out my hand and the entrance flew off. I could've put it back on for safety purposes of not being followed but I felt as if I was in a rush. I came running across the tunnel which was actually kind of cozy. It was only this way because someone or something has been living down here or has been preparing for something. I come over to a cliff and I'm frozen.**_

_**In the background I hear a spell incoherently and I see Connor fighting something off in the distance. My heart was pounding through my chest. I tried to call out to him but he didn't hear me or see me. It was like I wasn't there. A second later, a light flows the tunnels and Connor is lying on the ground. I can move now because before there was a force field of some sort. I check to see if Connor is breathing but I see no sign so I try CPR but no response occurred. It is confirmed Connor died. Tears fall down my face. **_

"_**I'm so sorry" I said. **_

The dream made me feel nervous about Connor and I felt ready to give up my resolve to not to tell Connor my feelings but I knew that now wasn't the time to though.

"I don't owe you guys anything I said. Just be thankful for what you have today and don't lose it like I did" I said.

Then I walk away. I know they will try to find me.

They did try for a while and found me when I was hunting a demon a few months later when they had more pressing issues involving the apocalypse of Lucifer and Michael. Apparently Dean is destined to be Michael's vessel and Sam is destined to be Lucifer's vessel which is what I've heard from the grapevine.

I didn't try to hard to stay hidden. I then went to Bobby's and I got invited for riding with the Winchester's. I know I didn't have Dean's trust but he apologized for his harshness. I guess finally being the major players of this end of the world thing has caused him to grow up a little and learn some perspective. Dean has been kinder to me but we still don't get along that great although Chuck this prophet we've met keeps looking at us like he knows something but that's probably true considering he knows the information first.

I feel bad for Bobby because he seems more restless because he's in a wheelchair and even though I met him once before I got found again I felt respect towards him. I could tell that he must have been a father figure for Sam and Dean. Castiel is an angel that I've met and he apparently has been cut off from heaven due to the fact that he's not following orders. Castiel decides to look for Good. I also meet Jo whose Ellen's daughter properly after we collect War's ring which caused hallucinations. The hallucinations caused people to believe people were possessed by demons. Sam and Dean after the mission decide to part and I have to choose between them. I can't choose so I go off on my own.

However I run into Dean at a hotel while I was checking in so I joined his team. It's ironic considering the fact we argue a lot. So I ended up in the same room as Dean since we ran into each other. It probably wasn't the best decision but at least I got to save money not that it mattered.

While we were at the hotel, Sam decides to call Dean to request to join forces but Dean refuses to. I think Dean is approaching this wrong. It doesn't matter what I think because he is so stubborn and besides I don't want to cross the boundaries since Dean and I have a low tolerance for each other.

Dean and I wake up in the future somehow by the means of Zachariah. I can tell we are in the future because some buildings are broken. In the future apparently people are infected with this disease called the Croatoan virus which makes people not act right. Dean and I sneak into this camp of survivors. I found out that my future self was actually on a mission currently and Dean is one of the leaders. Castial has become a drunk and is so relaxed which is kind of interesting to see considering he's so uptight. Chuck is pretty relaxed considering the situation.

Dean apparently refused to be Michael's vessel in the past which created this future but I don't believe that destiny is written in stone. Dean just had to get caught by his future self and Dean's future self had a hard time believing that it was his past self. I guess his future self wasn't used to a break and is always cautious.

I can tell that his future self wants to change things. Dean's future self was nicer to me then his fellow soldiers. I wonder if there is something going on between my future self and him or was because apparently my future self has been gone for awhile. Dean's future self was happy to see me and was surprised. But future Dean's emotions were shown for just a quick second and I can tell that he has to be cold or seem emotionless so things won't bother him or for that matter his enemies won't know his weakness.

I have earned his respect and Dean's future self shows a knowing smile towards me and his past self. However even though there might have been something with his past self and me that doesn't guarantee that will happen again because we now know the future. Dean's future self however doesn't say that much because he doesn't want to change too much even though he wants the future to be different. I can tell by his eyes even if he didn't already tell me of his regret.

We found out that Lucifer is trying to end humanity and Dean is Lucifer's vessel. We have decided to go attack Lucifer because we found the Colt but the whole situation was a trap. Dean's future self got killed which must have caused hope to have been lost. I witnessed the killing and Lucifer told me that Dean's choice doesn't matter because it will always end up with the same result but I don't believe that. Dean and I got brought back to the present.

I think of this experience as a good warning but however Zachariah tried to force Dean to become Michael's vessel. It's ironic how the brothers are put into these roles to be against each other permanently. Castiel saves Dean from Zachariah since I was put under a force field and Zachariah didn't expect Castiel to intervene. Dean through this experience appears to be less cold towards me and I'm glad that we have come to tolerate each other more. I think that the experience made Dean realize that there are more important things then to doubt me or for that matter leave Sam alone.

One night Dean caught me patrolling vampires because he followed me. He thought it was strange since he told me of the story of the poison killing the vampires. I figured that this was just a different breed of vampires. It was a good thing that I went patrolling because there were ten vampires in town. Dean was very impressed with my fighting skills and I must have grown more in his eyes. Since that night, he has always came patrolling with me and while we patrol we walk in silence which was comfortable. It might have been his odd way of trying to spend time with me even though nothing has occurred. In fact one night, I decided to skip patrolling for a date and he was disappointed….

_After hours of getting ready, I came out of my room because for this hunt I decided to buy my own room. I typically usually share with Sam and Dean but sometimes I want to be alone. Instead of usually being stuck at research or for that matter being involved in the action so to speak I decided to have the day off. Sam and Dean were probably shocked. If Dean hadn't seen me in action before I think he would've thought that I was being a coward. _

_Today I spent longer getting ready for a date because I wasn't sure what the setting was going to be and besides I haven't been on a date in awhile. I was even surprised that I received a date because I wasn't in the city that long and at a bar none the less when I got asked out. The guy's name is Charlie. I typically don't agree to go out with strangers but I figured why not. So after finally deciding to wear a black strapless dress with a pair of black high heels, I got a knock on my door. Luckily my hair and make up was already put in place. _

_When I reached the door, I felt nervous and excited. However the only person at the door was Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam had their jaws dropped._

"_What" I said._

_It took Sam and Dean a moment to recover._

"_I'm surprised" Dean said._

_I was confused. _

"_What my brother meant to say is that we're not used to seeing you in a dress and by the way you look gorgeous" Sam said._

"_Thanks" I said._

"_Isn't that a bit much for patrol" Dean said._

"_That's the whole point. I'm not patrolling tonight" I said._

_Dean appeared to be caught off guard._

"_What" Dean said._

"_Why" Dean asked._

"_Silly you I have a date" I said._

"_But isn't patrolling more important" Dean said._

"_Oh come on you always get to have the fun and for once I want to not patrol and besides you can always patrol alone" I said._

"_I think he just likes doing it with you" Sam whispered to me. _

"_I just thought of all the people you would understand the importance of patrol now" Dean said._

"_Sue me for wanting to have a life every once in awhile" I said._

"_The world is at risk" Dean said._

"_It always is but besides there are more warriors now" I said._

"_So" Dean said._

"_That means that it doesn't necessarily matter if I patrol" I said._

"_But" Dean said._

"_Look I don't get why you're making this to be a big deal" I said._

"_I just don't want to have the burden of the future" Dean said._

"_And what that makes it okay for you to blow off future consequences" I said._

"_Yes" Dean said._

"_Look I get the whole pressure situation thing but things aren't necessarily written in stone and I find it best to be part of the world I'm trying to help save" I said._

"_Fair point but everything indicates that it falls down on me" Dean said._

"_So you think you need to focus more but that's not my problem" I said._

"_Yeah it is especially if it becomes your fault that the future happens" Dean said._

_Damn he's trying to play the guilt card but he's been a hypocrite. Dean is really starting to aggravate me which is saying something because we've reached an understanding since going to the future. _

"_If you'll excuse me I have to go" I said._

"_Don't expect me to come if something goes wrong tonight" Dean said._

"_Fine be that way and besides even in this attire I can handle myself fine" I said._

"_Go have fun after all you deserve it" Sam said._

_I was thankful that Sam was being cool. He really understands because he hopes to be able to have some normalcy. _

Sam I got along with better but then again I've always had. He and I really connect because we both are smart but it wouldn't matter if we connect because he is a nice guy. He also probably gets me more than Dean because he's had his fair share of experiences that have fallen in the grayer category. I bet Dean thinks I'm a dork but even though that's the case Sam thinks Dean likes me. I think he's crazy for that theory. Dean and I go through phases where we have understanding or we are arguing.

A few weeks later after my date which went well not that it matters because I'm on the road we come across a pagan god but originally thought it was a ghost. Ghosts I don't have that much experience in. This ghost has killed who has found James Dean's car dies of what appears to be a car crash. Another man dies of a person who has the appearance of Abraham Lincoln. We came up with the conclusion that the famous ghosts are connected to the wax museum and there Sam got attacked. However that theory was kicked out after a friend of these girls got kidnapped by Paris Hilton. I found the situation slightly amusing because Paris Hilton is dumb and I knew that it couldn't be really her. We found Paris Hilton was a pagan god that can turn into famous people by touching their possessions and it kills their fans in order to live off blood. I end up killing the pagan god with my scythe which was hard for me because I kept getting reminded of the time of Glory. I'm glad that Dean has decided to stop thinking about the vessel situation too much and has suggested that Sam do the same. It's going to be easier said than done.

A few days later, we go to Alliance, Nebraska because people are being killed from practical joke devices. An example of a joke device is itching powder and joy buzzers. However on top of that there is a Tooth Fairy taking away men's teeth. It was a hard case to solve because the instances seemed to be random. However we found out that Jesse an eleven year old boy is responsible because whatever he believes becomes reality. He has these powers because he is an Antichrist which means he is a half human and half demon which meant that he is adopted. An Antichrist would be a great weapon for Lucifer but like I said I don't believe in destiny being determined. Sam and Dean agreed that Jesse should grow up away from the war. However of course Jesse's biological father has to come back and decides to possess Jesse's biological mother but luckily Sam, Dean and I helped Jesse understand. Jesse exorcises the demon from his biological mother and leaves.

A few weeks later, we discover a gambling case where people have been aging at accelerating rates which means that people who in their thirties a few days ago died of old age. We decided to go check out this case. The person in charge is a warlock and the contestants don't play for money but for life. Bobby once he finds out this critical piece of information comes here to try to win his legs back. I should heal them since I can but I haven't had time to and it doesn't help that I haven't been to Bobby's house yet. However Bobby loses playing the game so Dean bargains to get Bobby's lost years of his life before I have a chance to intervene. If I had a chance to intervene I would've looked at a magical solution like a de aging spell even though odds are low that would've worked but then again time is of the essence.

However Dean loses the poker game which causes him to become an old man. This is getting ridiculous so I was going to participate even though this was reminding me of when I was in Los Vegas and the house always won. I was surprised that Dean lost since he's great at playing pool I guess I assumed that he is good at poker. That's probably a bad analogy but I had that image because Dean didn't care about education and he strikes me as a partier as a teenager when he was forbidden to hunt.

Sam, Bobby and I work to save Dean and get some unexpected help from a coworker of the warlock who believes that living forever is unnatural and is painful. We get the spell to reverse the affects from the coworker but of course the spell requires DNA from the warlock. Sam volunteers to get it by receiving the DNA. So I planed for an act of an accidental collision for a drink spill which would cause him to get a napkin to clean it off. So I naturally am the person in charge of the accidental spill especially since the warlock hasn't seen me before now so I act as a waitress.

My plan worked without a problem and after I cleaned up the mess I went to go find Bobby and Dean so I could perform the spell. I bet Dean wasn't happy that I was going to perform the spell since he still doesn't completely trust me and I'm afraid that will make it harder as time goes on. The spell luckily had no problems but I was scared that Dean or Bobby would gain a medical problem. They were so vulnerable. Not too long later, Sam comes up to the motel room and luckily didn't age one bit. I guess those legal skills paid off. In the mist of the relief, I forgot to heal Bobby's legs. I had this feeling that someday something would take advantage of Bobby's situation but I only remembered after we left Bobby.

Days later, we discover a homicide case which caused Dean, Sam and I to get trapped in TV land. It was quite neat being inside TV land but it was quite scary because we kept ending up in different places and typically were more stuck in dangerous places such as scary movies and either thriller or mysterious TV shows. Every now and then we caught a break in TV land but at times I've ended up separated from Sam and Dean. While I was separated, I ran into the Trickster and I only know who he is due to the stories and my encounter got me to wonder if he's more than just a demigod. The Trickster seemed to be very interested in me which is what caused him to stay at one point when Dean and Sam found him. Dean and Sam trapped the Trickster by luring him into a trap of a burning circle of holly oil. The Trickster couldn't escape and that only meant that he is an angel. I'm kind of not surprised because it feels like angels are all around these days and this makes me wonder what's going with the whitelighters in the present.

It turns out that the Trickster is actually the Archangel Gabriel who decided to leave heaven years before. He apparently wants Sam and Dean to agree to become the vessels that they are destined to be for the Apocalypse. It's ironic that Sam and Dean are destined to become vessels because their lives are somewhat similar to Michael and Lucifier. Michael and Lucifer are family. Michael is obedient and Lucifer rebels. We freed him from his trap. I personally thought Gabriel was being a coward. I wanted him to join us but maybe at a later date.

A few days later, we receive a message from Chuck so we go to the location the text tells us to go. Becky sent the text and we ended up wasting our time at least I believed we were since this was just a supernatural convention. The people dressed up as Dean and Sam and were assigned a fake case. However this turned out to be a real case which dealt with ghosts. I haven't dealt with ghosts that much. The ghost responsible for the trouble was these two kids but at first we suspected it was the orphanage's caretaker. We managed to burn the bones of the caretaker with the help of one pair of fake Winchesters. I decide to stay with Chuck to help keep people in the auditorium while Dean and Sam focused on trying to destroy the bones of the kids but they couldn't destroy the bones in time but the imposter Winchesters do. It was quite ironic. We did get one thing out the trip Becky told us the location of the Colt. Crowley has the Colt and I'm glad that Becky has moved onto Chuck.

The next few days have oddly enough been pretty slow. I have been focused hard on finding a case but the demons have been clever to not get reported. In the meantime, I decide to enjoy it so I figured that I would take Dean and Sam to my apartment in New York City. I took them there by blind folding them. Dean was pissed off that I drove the Impala and blind folded him. However when I arrived by my apartment, they were surprised to find out that I had one and were annoyed that I didn't mention that I had an apartment. They were really impressed with it. My apartment was very nice because it is on the Upper East Side. It was on one of the highest flours of the building which meant that the view off the balcony was amazing. They apartment was pretty big. I have a master bedroom which had a nice relaxing gigantic bed. The room contains a walk in closet, a desk, bookcase and has two doors. One door leads as a secret way out of the building and the other leads to the amazing master bathroom. The bathroom has a shower and a nice tub. Besides the master bedroom, there was also a den which had a TV, two leather couches and a table. The den has a door which leads to the balcony which can fit up to four chairs. There also is a pretty impressive kitchen. The laundry room is quite small. There are two guest bedrooms which are as nice as the master bedroom and bathroom only except the size is a little smaller. There also is one more additional room which contains a treadmill, elliptical machine, weight machines and a hot tub.

The brothers were pleased that they didn't have to think about money when they came to my apartment. They also enjoyed the fact that it was pretty fancy. They were kind of happy having the break. Dean even managed to forget about his responsibility until he caught me patrolling one night.

_ I was getting restless and I couldn't sleep. That night I rolled over so many times that I lost track of the amount. I figured that the best way to go about sleeping was wasting my energy on something. I decided to sneak out of my own apartment because I didn't want to wake up Sam and Dean. However my plan didn't work that well despite the fact that my room contains a secret entrance out because I most have made more noise than usual because Dean followed me. I felt his presence following me but there was nothing I could do. I guess I brought him back to reality. That night Dean didn't reveal himself even though I know he was there. _

Ever since that night, he's been following me out to patrol and I didn't try to sneak out. Dean and I started to connect again which is great because we've been arguing a lot lately. I'm surprised that he's being all calm and he has really impressed me since he's been really great about not always questioning me or for that matter protesting against what I say. But sadly I have been proven wrong again. This time after we maintained peace he apparently decided to piss me off by deciding to run off after a demon that is a case of gray because this demon hasn't done anything wrong. Dean of course acts like a typical hunter and I had to go defend against him. It wasted precious time.

It's ridiculous that it pissed me off considering that fact that we have a love hate relationship going on and it mostly falls upon the hate side. I think that in the midst I must have grown to care for him but I blamed my reaction as being a result of my care for him. It snuck up on me.

I know it's stupid that somehow I had grown to care and I doubt that he cares for me. He has this great act but perhaps it's only because he's interested in finding out my secrets. He must at times find it hard to stand my presence and snaps.

He is so deliberately trying to push my buttons surprisingly considering the fact that patrolling has helped us maintain more normalcy. He's driving me insane and I'm thinking about forbidding him from patrolling with me. We mostly argue about our opinions of shades of gray, the traits we dislike about each other and our methods. Sam still thinks that Dean has feelings for me. I laugh it off because I find the thought crazy.

Not long we managed to locate Crowley. It was very important to find him because he had the Colt. I was surprised that he gave it up easily but I also know that an apocalypse can get demons to be more willing to work with the good guys. Ellen, Jo, Sam, Dean, Castiel and I planned to go sought Lucifer out. Bobby stayed on the sidelines because he is unable to fight due to his wheelchair. Ellen, Jo, Sam, Dean, Castiel and I headed of to Missouri and there are Reapers everywhere. Castiel decides to try to find out the reason why they are there but in the process gets kidnapped by Lucifer himself. Meanwhile Jo, Dean, Ellen, Sam and I got ambushed by hellhounds and Meg. In the process, Jo got badly wounded so we decided to take shelter in a hardware store. I decide to look at the wound because I know odds are very high I can heal Jo. However I got distracted by Dean's call to Bobby. Based on Dean's reaction I assumed that the Reaper's are awaiting Death.

Jo came up with a plan to build a bomb so the hellhounds would be blown up and Jo would be the bait in the plan. The plan is a great plan but it's unnecessary. I know that Ellen Jo's mom will stay behind to help. I alter the plan and suggest staying behind and was looked upon in shock. I figured it would be smarter because of the fact that we wouldn't lose two fighters and besides I could take care of myself. Jo was completely confused on why I would take her place because her wound. At that moment in time, I put my hand above her wound and heal her. Sam and Dean at first looked uneasy but then turned to shock once I finished my work. Dean started to protest my plan after what I did. I haven't told everyone my full plan because I didn't think it was necessary to know because I don't entirely know what I'm doing. My plan is to use my fire starter power to draw the hellhounds out and then go from there. Sam, Ellen and Jo left first. Dean I had to force him to leave by telekinetically throwing him out.

I decided to cut myself to attract the hellhounds. I opened the door telekinetically and prepared myself. I've not had much experience with invisible foes but I knew that I could do decent. However luckily my fire starter power caused most of the hellhounds to die or be severely wounded. I started throwing energy balls from there and in a mater of moments I destroyed the hellhounds. However in the process I got pretty wounded but I didn't notice due to the adrenaline.

I ran off to find Sam and Dean in the middle of the street. I saw Lucifer in the middle of summoning Death. Dean at that precise moment shot Lucifer with the Colt but the Colt did no damage. Sadly Lucifer had to be one of the five beings that the Colt can't kill. In the process Lucifer sacrifices lots of demons in the summoning. Castiel at that moment showed up and took the brother with him. I started to feel the impact of my wounds even though I had no idea where I got hit.

I closed my eyes and focused on my power to orb. I don't normally have to focus but I'm trying to make sure I can make it back to Bobby's due to my injuries. I know I'm too weak to take Jo and Ellen with me. They are probably in the car driving away. A few moments pass until I orb away. Luckily I made it to my destination but I fell on the ground. The orbing caused my wounds to get worse. The brothers looked surprised to see me again. I guess I will never cease to surprise them.

I tried to walk to the bathroom but in the process I feel down. After a few moments I managed to get up but it was a struggling process. Luckily I was close to the restroom. Once I walked inside I noticed that apparently it looked very bad after I pulled up my black tank top. I decided to start cleaning and hoped that it wasn't as bad as it appeared. However after I finished cleaning which was a slow process because I had to hold myself up against the sink, I found that my injuries were bad like I feared. My stomach had deep cuts that appeared to be fatal. I know that even my healing rate wouldn't be safe to rely on so I called Sam since I knew it was more likely that he would be alive. I would've called Leo but I don't know his future and besides I know he has had it rougher than a normal whitelighter. Within moments Sam came confused.

"Who are you" he asked.

I should've figured that he would be unsure.

"I'm Kim and I'm a demon hunter" I said.

"Then how do you know about me" he asked.

"I know about you because of a friend" I said.

"Demon hunters don't usually have friends" he said.

"Well what can I say I'm unique" I said.

"I take it you don't work alone" he said.

"Yeah I don't for the most part but I do from time to time" I said.

"Interesting considering demon hunters are cynical and untrusting" he said.

"Yeah tell me about it" I said.

"Can you heal me" I asked.

"Oh right I forgot" he said.

A moment later a light appeared and within moments I was fully healed. It felt so nice to feel restored.

"Who is this friend of yours" he asked.

Oh great now I dug myself a whole for this whitelighter.

"A reliable source and a good ally and by the way this has to be kept secret" I said.

Sam nodded his head.

I know that I got lucky this time but I don't know if I can afford to expose myself again. The only reason I'm being secretive because I don't know what things are like for half whitelighters in the present.

I walked out of the bathroom door and outside the door was Dean.

"About time I was just about to check on you" he said.

"The wound is deep" I said.

"I could've checked it out for you" he said.

"You would never let me down" I said.

"Maybe so" he said.

"Please I know you and besides you probably would now have perverted thoughts" I said.

"How do you know that I don't already" he asked.

"Fair point" I said.

Dean by the moment was getting closer to me and went inside my bubble. Dean hesitantly touched me which was odd because he has no hesitation on touching boundaries with women. I put no thought to that action though. Dean then hugged me for awhile.

"Is everything alright" I asked.

"It is now" he said.

"Alright but what's with the hugging" I asked.

"I thought that I wasn't going to ever see you again" he said.

Dean appeared to have a tone of sadness which shocked me. I guess he cares after all but this could be an act.

"Please like you care" I said.

I turned away.

"What makes you think that" he asked.

"No wait don't answer that" he said.

It was silent for a moment.

"Too late I'm going to" I said.

"I realize that question is dumb after I asked it but curiosity is getting to me about your view of me" he said.

"Saying your cold to me is an understatement. You don't trust me. You hate me but yet you want to go that extra mile to patrol with me. I don't understand" I said.

"You're so blind" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

I was truly puzzled.

"I know all we argue a lot but I have a real high respect for you" he said.

I laugh.

"What's so funny" he asked.

"The fact that all you question my judgment but I guess it's easy for you because everything is so simple" I said.

"That's not true" he said.

"Well life is complicated but you wouldn't really understand that fully" I said.

"That's where you are wrong" he said.

The tone was rising in his voice. This is heading to a shouting match.

"Pity me I've lost my dad, my brother has died before and I'm a vessel" I said.

My tone was full of sarcasm.

"Like you've had worse" he said.

"I have" I said.

"Cocky and conceited much" he said.

"That's the case with you" I said.

"What's the worst you've been through" he asked.

I paused for a moment.

"Don't give me cryptic crap because I'm tired of it" he said.

"There isn't one particular moment but I've been through my share of problems" I said.

"I bet the worse problem you've had before you've met us is breaking a nail" he said.

At that moment I looked at my nails but then I realized that I might be showing a point.

"I could care less about breaking a nail and I've helped stop apocalypses" I said.

"So you say" he said.

"What the hell is your problem" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he said.

His tone sounded confused.

"You heard me" I said.

"I don't understand" he said.

I am starting to get annoyed with him.

"It's obvious you know. I know you hate me. You've been reluctant to tell me anything despite the fact that the others trust me and have tested me so why can't you accept" I said.

He started to laugh.

"I don't hate you but opening up is harder for me especially since the betrayal of Ruby not that I trusted her that much" he said.

"Fair enough but I've been betrayed lots of times. Yet I don't let that effect me" I said.

"I don't understand your logic" he said.

"Well I would be filled with regret and I don't like to live life that way" I said.

"Fair enough" he said.

It was silent again. Silence felt deadly.

"What the hell is wrong with you" he asked.

I sighed.

"What now" I asked.

"The stunt you pulled at the warehouse" he said.

"Which part" I asked.

"The part where you decided to act alone" he said.

"I had the best chance of survival" I said.

"Yeah probably cause you might've stroke a deal" he said.

I hit him.

"You have a lot of nerve to dare accuse me of helping the enemy" I said.

"That's the winning side" he said.

"Numbers aren't the main thing to consider and how dare you accuse me" I said.

"How could you indirectly ask me" I asked.

"You're very secretive" he said.

"Like you can talk" I said.

"Yeah but unlike you I have a reason" he said.

"Its just unnecessary information" I said.

"That could get us killed" he said.

"It won't and if the time comes I will tell you what you need to know" I said.

"I don't trust you and I don't think the higher beings do either" he said.

I laugh because of the irony and am getting frustrated.

"Damn you powers why did you put me with an intolerable person" I said.

"Then why don't you go" he said.

I know he's trying reverse psychology on me. I don't know if I will listen to it.

"Maybe I will since I will be much more effective without having the questioning especially since the powers have screwed me since my destiny begun" I yelled.

I ran past Dean. Immature I know but I figured what do I have to lose.

I walked over to the temporary room I'm staying in and begin to pack. I see Jo in the room and I was surprised. The trip to Missouri took a few hours and I guess that I thought that she wouldn't be back by now. I'm glad she is. I figured that the Winchester's let Jo and Ellen borrow the Impala and that they would rely on Castiel to get back to Bobby's house.

Jo is a good friend of mine. I've hunted with her a few times.

"Is everything alright" she asked.

"I've been better" I said.

"I figured considering the arguing" she said.

"That's pretty much how things are with me and Dean. There is nothing new" I said.

"He's a cocky bastard that everyone grows to care" she said.

"You like him" I said.

"I do not" she said.

"You're in denial" I said.

"Fine maybe you're right but he'll never see me as more than a friend" she said.

"Why do you say that" I asked.

"He sees you" she said.

I laugh.

"He hates me" I said.

"That's the immature way a guy shows his feelings" she said.

"You and Sam are both crazy" I said.

"Why do you say that" she asked.

"He thinks that his brother likes me" I said.

"How do you feel about him" she asked.

"Bad time for answering that question since all I know is I'm pissed off" I said.

"Fair enough but don't think I'm done asking about your feelings of him" she asked.

"There's nothing between me and Dean" I said.

"Whatever you say" she said.

"What are you going to do about him" I asked.

"I would do something but I know that the timing isn't right" she said.

"I'm surprised to hear that" I said.

"Why" she asked.

"Since you almost died for him and I thought that would inspire you more" I said.

"Well his heart wouldn't be in it" she said.

"I see your waiting for emotional availability" I said.

"Exactly" she said.

"Maybe it will occur sooner since I'm leaving" I said.

"Why" she asked.

"Its time for me to move on" I said.

"What" she said.

"I don't stay with people for too long" I said.

"So that means you will lose contact with me" she said.

"No I won't" I said.

"That's good because I'm going to miss you" she said.

"I will miss you as well" I said.

"When are you leaving" she asked.

"A few hours" I said.

"What will you tell the others" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Are you going to tell" she asked.

"If I tell it would be harder to leave" I said.

"Well in that case a note will be nice" she said.

"Yeah but I don't know if that's appropriate" I said.

"Fair enough and I guess it wouldn't be a surprise because of your relationship with Dean" she said.

"Yeah I bet they aren't surprised I haven't left yet" I said.

"Perhaps" she said.

"I would be fine if for some reason something ended up occurring with you and Dean" she said.

"I doubt that would happen" I said.

"You never know though" she said.

"True" I said.

"How did you save my life" she asked.

"One of my abilities is to heal people" I said.

"That's awesome" she said.

"Yeah it is" I said.

"It's not wise to leave tonight" she said.

"Why not" I asked.

"Your wounds" she said.

"Their healed because a friend of mine has the ability to heal as well and I can't use my power on myself. I have an accelerated healing rate but my injury was too severe to risk it" I said.

"That's amazing" she said.

"Yeah I suppose it is" I said.

It was silent.

I hug Jo.

"I hope you find what you're looking for" she said.

"I'm sure I will" I said.

"Hopefully that path will get us to meet again on a hunt" she said.

"You never know" I said.

"I'll miss you" she said.

"I will as well. You've been a great friend" I said.

"I feel the same" she said.

I pack my clothes in silence. The packing was very quick. I chilled in the room with Jo until it was close to time.

"I'm surprised that you aren't trying to talk me out of this" I said.

"I know it's pointless since you're like me. We both are very stubborn" she said.

"That's very true. I guess this is it" I said.

"Yeah it is. Good luck" she said.

"Thanks. You too" I said.

Jo and I hug again.

A moment later, I open the door satisfied with the silence. I carried my duffel bag. I snuck out of the house and I managed to get away with it until I was at the front porch. In the front porch, I saw Dean sitting there.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"Stopping you from making a mistake" he said.

"It was your idea and besides after contemplating that idea I realized that you are right" I said.

"You shouldn't listen to me" he said.

"Why shouldn't I" I asked.

"Because I'm an idiot" he said.

"It doesn't matter since we both know how you feel about me" I said.

"You have my feelings mixed up" he said.

"I doubt that because your actions and words have made themselves very clear" I said.

"Or you could be less observant" he said.

"I doubt that" I said.

"Or maybe your opinion of me is causing you to lose judgment' he said.

"That's thick" I said.

"Why do you say that" he asked.

"Since you react the same way whenever I have a thought about demons and not listen" I said.

"That does make me a hypocrite" he said.

"It doesn't matter now because I'm leaving" I said.

"You shouldn't leave" he said.

"Give me a reason" I said.

Silence was followed.

I started to walk away.

"See and besides I'm wasting time" I said.

I continued to walk further away.

Dean ran up to me grabbed me and kissed me.

I was shocked. I never thought that this would occur in a million years considering how much I believe he dislikes me. I never saw him as more than a potential friend because he goes through phases where he pisses me off so much and then is a good guy to me.

I was unsure of how to react because if I don't kiss him back then it's like rejection. I only had a few seconds to figure it out.

Looking back, Dean has ignited passion in me that ran deep. This fiery passion led to the fact that I have grown feelings for Dean.

I kissed Dean back even though it was wrong. I still like Connor but I've been forgetting more about him.

I broke the kiss off when I needed to breathe. Besides I wanted to talk to Dean about the meaning behind that kiss.

"What was that for" he asked.

"I think we should talk" I said.

Of course I had to use that line but what could I do because I need to prepare myself for what this might lead to. I know odds are very high this might be a one night stand and if that's the case I don't want to continue.

"About" he said.

"You know very well" I said.

"Why did you kiss me" I asked.

"Why do you ask" he asked.

"Stop going around the question" I said.

"Fine I've viewed you as more than a friend for awhile happy" he said.

"Your actions don't make entire sense looking back" I said.

"I wasn't sure how to react considering that we started off as enemies and turned into friends" he said.

"It would've been better if you went about it better" I said.

"Some days I did try but my frustration at times caused me to snap" he said.

"Like that time I went on a date" I said.

"Actually no but I was jealous" he said.

"Sam suspected that you felt more for me" I said.

"Does anyone else suspect" he asked.

"Jo" I said.

"Is she okay with it" he asked.

"Yeah she's moved on from you and she only liked you because she idolized you" I said.

"That's good to hear because I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings" he said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they placed a bet on something occurring between you and me" I said.

"I could picture that" he said.

"Is this one night stand your way of trying to convince me" I asked.

"You're wrong about that partially" he said.

I was confused and my face must have shown that emotion.

"Its not a one night stand for me" he said.

"I'm surprised because even if feelings are genuine that's how you are" I said.

"Fair enough but that's changing for me" he said.

"That's a little better because I typically don't do one night stands" I said.

"I figured" he said.

"Enough talking" I said.

Dean kissed me passionately and stopped all of a sudden. I was confused for a second. Behind me Jo, Ellen, Sam and Bobby were standing at the front porch.

"You so owe me ten bucks" Sam said.

Jo handed Sam the money.

This was a set up.

I smile due to amusement of Sam and Jo's bet.

As the weeks progressed, Dean and I appeared to argue less which made it easier for Sam because he was put in the middle of our arguments. It was also more pleasant for him. Jo and Ellen decided to take a few weeks off and then returned to the hunt. When Sam, Dean and I left Bobby's I could've sworn I saw sparks between Ellen and Bobby. I hope things will be okay. Dean, Sam and I oddly enough have had many hunts. It's been like a nice mini vacation.

However all things must come to an end. Martin a former hunter called Sam to help with a case. Martin is in a mental hospital. In order to investigate the deaths that appeared to be suicide, we checked ourselves in as patients. It was painful for me considering that my parents put me in one before but I had to ignore that fact.

It probably wasn't the best call because we were dealing with a Wraith which is a creature that feeds on human brains and disguises itself as a human. We only can identify it through a mirror. We also experience hallucinations which would make this fight even harder. However Sam got isolated since he tried to kill the Chief of Medicine because he suspected him to be the Wraith. Dean and I figure out the Wraith is actually the nurse that gave the medical check up in beginning. We rush to find Sam and luckily get to him in time. Dean killed it and we fled the mental hospital.

A few days later, we had a body switching case. A male nerd decided to steal Sam's body while we were on a case to kill a ghost. We didn't recognize that Sam wasn't himself but I suspected something was off by his behavior because he hit on various women including myself and drank a lot.

Meanwhile Sam was dealing with strict parents and reliving high school. He also finds a book with satanic symbols that his body owns. He got shot with a tranquilizer gun by a male friend of the body stealer. The body staler is a guy named Gary. The male friend and female friend made a pact with a demon to get what they want for Sam and Dean. They summon a demon which causes the female to be possessed and the female kills the male friend. The demon tries to convince Gary to say yes to Lucifer but he refused. Dean and I help exorcise the demon once we found out what was going on. Gary reverses the spell and Sam tries to encourage him that it's great to have a normal life.

A few days later, Anna a fallen angel has escaped. Castiel feels wary and so do I. We both run into her when she tries to meet up with Sam and Dean. After we talked to her, she vanishes and doesn't tell us really anything. Castiel decides to investigate and he discovers that Anna went back in time to stop Sam from being born. So Sam, Dean, Castiel and I travel back in time with the use of Castiel's powers. This causes him to be weak. We go to Marry and John's house and knock on the door. Marry answers it. Surprisingly Mary recognizes Dean and gets us to try to leave. However John is excited to meet us and invites us in.

John gets attacked by Anna because she posed as his boss. Mary, Sam, Dean and I go rescue him and send Anna away by the use of a magical sigil. We flee to a shelter. Dean tells Mary the truth about him and Sam relation to her and tells her that she has to leave John to prevent their existence. It sure was selfless of him. I felt like an odd wheel and this experience was touching. However Mary then includes me more so and I feel like I'm no longer intruding.

However later, Anna and Uriel attack us and Sam gets killed by Anna. I have been fighting hard to keep the distance with saving Mary because she is crucial for the future. It doesn't matter if future Sam dies as long as Mary lives. Luckily the Archangel Michael who was possessing John's body enters and burns Anna to death. This action makes me think that Dean agreeing to be the vessel wouldn't be too bad of a decision but it's awful that Sam is Lucifer's true vessel. Maybe that can be prevented though.

He reveals that Cain and Abel are the brothers' ancestors and that their destiny as Michael and Lucifer's true vessels has been set since those ancient times. He then revives Sam, erases Mary and John's memory, and sends us back to our time. I heal Castiel once we get back.

I think that Dean is beginning to rethink the vessel situation. However if he agrees I will lose him for awhile. It is so typical of this to happen and I think that he might change his mind and agree. However I decide not to portray me thoughts and feelings of that because I don't want to influence too much. Time is going way too quickly for my comfort. Things have been great with Dean. I can't believe that I thought about leaving him.

A week later, we encounter a strange case. Couples start eating each to death and kill each other. The victims have angel marks on their hearts. I begin to feel worried for Dean and I. Castiel believes that a rogue Cupid is responsible and he summons him. However the Cupid is acting on higher order but he's not responsible. So much for that theory but that seemed too easy so I'm not surprised. Sam finds another lead which is a man. I go along to help him with the confrontation. The confrontation leads to him attacking the man with Ruby's knife which I wasn't positive about because I'm not so great at telling possessing demons. I almost tried to stop Sam but I didn't want to hurt him. Luckily that man is a demon but in the chaos the demon left a briefcase. I picked up the briefcase because Sam had this weird look in his eyes. He licked the blade with the demons blood. I got told of the blood addiction. I tricked him by asking him to check an alleyway that appeared to be suspicious and knocked him out from behind him. I lock him up. Luckily I'm trusted by Dean now which would make this easier. After I finish securing the lock, I go outside to check how things are doing. People are starting to die from eating a lot and alcohol poisoning. I go back inside the warehouse which I locked Sam in a cage. I feel as if he should be watched because it's strange that his cravings are all of a sudden affecting him more so. I called Dean and found out that Castiel has a craving for red meat. I realize that Famine who is one of the Four Horseman is responsible because he gets people to give into their desires.

In this development I completely forgot about the briefcase and I open it hesitantly. However luckily it was only a soul of a human being. I'm glad that the soul is free and hopefully that soul is of a good person. Dean and Castiel meet me at the warehouse a moment later. Castiel informs us that Famine harvest the souls of people he's killed and consumes them. Dean, Castiel and I face Famine. During the face off, we cut off the finger which his ring of power is located on. We decide to follow demons who have harvested a different soul for Famine to devour. Unfortunately our plan couldn't let Sam be watched because it was crucial that Dean, Castiel and I go kill Famine since cutting the finger off didn't stop the happenings. As a result, Sam broke free and attacks demons that are in the warehouse he is located in.

Dean, Castiel and I arrive at the diner which we suspected Famine to live. Castiel was no help because of his desire for red meat. Dean and I had no desires. Dean and I get assaulted by demons that guard Famine. Famine tells Dean and I have no effects of his curse because we are empty and nothing can satisfy our hunger. I was kind of surprised because I thought that I would be affected by my longing for Connor since that is the reason I left. But maybe I protected myself or forget somewhat about him because I've been busy. However I might not be affected since Connor's not here and Famine's power doesn't reach away from where he's currently located at.

Sam arrives and Famine offers the demons protecting him. Sam refuses and instead exorcizes them. Famine sucks in their essences. I wondered why Dean has been frozen. Since I've been so lost in my thoughts, I completely didn't react to what occurred next. Sam used his powers on Famine but it didn't work. However Sam tries again and uses his power to this time destroy the demons Famine just swallowed which killed Famine.

I guess it's a good thing after all that he's addiction is demon blood because who knows how we would've killed Famine without Sam using his powers. However Dean, Castiel and I lock Sam in Bobby's panic room to get rid of the demon blood in his system. Locking him up was difficult for me and the aftermath was painful. Sam kept screaming. I feel bad for Bobby.

A few days later, a case occurs in Bobby's home town which luckily for us we haven't left Bobby's house yet. I bet Bobby was kind of excited about this one because this case involved the dead rising from their graves and are reuniting with their families. This seems suspicious to me. Bobby tells us to leave town which made me more suspicious so Dean, Sam and I go investigate it and discover Bobby's dead wife who apparently has no memory of how she died. However we discover more zombies that have become evil because after awhile they start to kill and eat their loved ones. We try to get Bobby to kill his "wife" but it didn't work because he wants a few happy hours more. I know that I can't do it because this is a battle Bobby must complete himself. Bobby claims that he will take care of it once she turns evil though and then she remembers her death. Bobby managed to kill her. Bobby helps Sam, Dean and I kill the zombies. Bobby told us that this occurred because Death wanted to break his spirit since he stands in the way of Lucifer's plan by helping us. I feel awful that Bobby had to kill his wife again but this will make him stronger. I hope if Ellen and Bobby have a romance that nothing will occur to her because I don't know if Bobby could take it.

A few days later, we get ambushed by angry hunters which cause us to die. Being in Heaven, I gain my memories of last time I was here. When I was here, I crossed over to other people's heavens in order to visit. I also hung around Michael a lot. We practiced sparing against each other. I know for sure that Michael has good intensions in this war and is merely a pond in all of this. He doesn't want to fight but duty will over take him. Michael doesn't even want the apocalypse to occur but he will do what he must. I am so tempted to tell Dean but I'm not sure how'd he take it. I hope I don't get recognized then because I'm not ready to tell him that I've died. I found out that Zachariah is searching for us but he's more after the brothers because of their interference. I found this out because Castiel told us though radios and a TV. I know that in a matter of time that Zachariah will be after me. I think that he's not concerned with me because he believes I will do the right thing. I thought it would be stupid if I was guiding but I figured it would be smarter since secrets cause there to be problems. Our goal is to find Joshua because he is rumored to be able to talk to God. I know Joshua is located in the Garden.

"Follow me" I said.

"What" Dean said.

"You heard me" I said.

"How would you know where to go" Sam asked.

"I've died now come on" I said.

"How are you brushing this off like its nothing" Dean asked.

"It was close to two years ago" I said.

"So that doesn't matter" Dean said.

"There were consequences for me being brought back" I said.

"What kind" Sam asked.

"Look it doesn't matter. Now isn't the time. Let's hurry up find Joshua then I'll tell you okay" I said.

We walked in silence. It was a pretty slow path. I kept the pace slow so we wouldn't look suspicious. However then we started to get chased by Zachariah's persecution and in the chaos I end up reliving some of my happy memories. I relieved seeing Connor again after he lost his memory, standing over Sunnydale but before another memory could show Sam and Dean's memories pull us out of mine to my relief. Dean's probably going to have a lot of questions now. I haven't told him about my relationships that have gone wrong and hardly any of my apocalypse stories. However to my relief Dean hasn't commented yet. Dean and Sam's memories got us to be in trouble because the angels are familiar with their stories and not mine.

While I am reliving Sam and Dean's happiest memories I meet Ash. Ash is really cool guy that I wished I had met. He also is very smart. I also met Pamela a physic. She is quite nice. However sadly of course the chase comes to an end and Zachariah finds us and tortures Dean. I can't intervene even if I wanted to because a shield is put up. However Joshua stops Zachariah because that is the orders of God. God sadly proves to be useless just like I figured. Higher beings typically don't get involved. However God did save them by putting them in an airplane, bringing back Castiel and granting salvation in Heaven for Sam and Dean. Joshua returns us to Earth with the memories. We tell Castiel and he is very disappointed because he thought God would hold the answers. I thought the excitement would cause my slip up to go away but I was wrong.

"What happened up there" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about" I asked.

"Don't play dumb" Dean said.

"Which part" I asked.

"I was referring to your knowledge of Heaven but now that you mention it I want to know about those memories" Dean said.

"Okay will as I said I've died before" I said.

"From what" Sam asked.

"Which time" I asked.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other.

"First time" Sam said.

"A prophecy predicted my death a little over five years ago" I said.

Dean looked at me in wonder and sadness. I guess he hasn't dealt with much prophecy work

"I did die by being drowned but it was for a minute and I got revived" I said.

"That would mean you didn't experience Heaven unless your second death was longer" Sam said.

"Bingo" I said.

"How did you die the second time" Dean asked.

I was shocked that he asked me considering he's been pretty quiet.

"A mystical death" I said.

"In other words" Sam said.

"I jumped through a portal to save the world" I said. That statement is only half true but if I elaborate then I would have to talk about my sister who I don't really want to talk about.

"That's a huge sacrifice" Sam said.

"How did you get brought back" Sam asked.

"Some friends of mine preformed this ritual using the god Osirus" I said.

"That must mean that you were gone for awhile which must have made it painful to be back" Sam said.

"It was very painful to be back but it's weird because I've been to hell before" I said.

"What" Dean said.

"Yeah my soul was fought over by heaven and hell. Hell won first and I got sent to the worst hell dimension" I said.

"You shouldn't have gone there" Sam said.

"Maybe so but it wasn't as bad is it could've been though" I said.

"Why not" Sam asked.

"Because I had company" I said.

"Weird" Sam said.

"What hell dimension is it" Sam asked.

"Quortoth" I said.

"I've never heard of it" Sam said.

Dean gasped.

That's rare for Sam to not know and Dean has heard of it.

"That's because not much is known about it since it's practically impossible to escape" I said.

"How can you" Sam asked.

"There is two ways. One is this dimensional key and another requires a ritual" I said.

"How did you escape" Sam asked.

"Neither way because by the time my friends left Heaven won me" I said.

"Do your friends know about the hell part" Sam asked.

"They don't yet but I'm telling some of them soon though" I said.

"Are you telling the friends that brought you back" Sam asked.

"No" I said.

"Why not" Sam asked.

"We had a parting of the ways" I said.

"Anyway I'm amazed that they managed to bring you back" Sam said.

"Well there were bad consequences that followed in order to up right the scale again" I said.

"Like what" Sam asked.

"A major evil" I said.

"Makes since" Sam said.

"Yeah" I said.

"But it's weird that when Dean got brought back that consequences weren't as extreme" Sam said.

"Maybe it was the importance of my destiny I don't know" I said.

"Why do you believe in destiny" Sam asked.

"I believe in it because I've been surrounded by prophecies for half my life" I said.

"What happened to Dean" I asked.

"I made a deal with a demon" Dean said.

I gasp.

"What's the matter" Sam asked.

"It's my fault you died" I said.

"What are you talking about" Dean asked.

"I healed Sam after he got shot but you didn't know" I said.

"What" Dean said.

"It was too late to help you" I said.

"What are you talking about" Sam asked.

"I heard you made the deal but by that point in time I've already healed him and there was nothing I could do to help you" I said.

Sam appeared to be in shock and so is Dean.

"I'm sorry that there was nothing I could've done to help you Dean" I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry" Dean said.

I looked confused.

"I can't believe how wrong I was to judge you in the beginning" Dean said.

"It's fine" I said.

"It's not because I was too high on my horse and I completely misjudged you. I was wrong about you in all the right ways for months" Dean said.

I was in awe because Dean isn't one to apologize nor is he one to confess.

"I told you that it's fine and besides my actions didn't help probably either like sneaking off from time to time" I said.

"I guess and to think I was expecting betrayal. Its amazing how wrong you can be about a person" Dean said.

"Yeah first impression isn't always anything" I said.

"How did you put up with me" Dean asked.

"I stayed focus to the mission" I said.

"You are pretty strong willed then" Dean said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Were you ever planning on telling me" Dean asked.

"I never really thought about it and had I known about the consequences of the demon deal came up sooner I probably would've told you" I said.

"It would've been nice if I just said so in the beginning it would've prevented a lot of problems" Dean said.

"The past doesn't matter" I said.

"Speaking of past, do you mind telling us your memories" Sam asked.

"It's fine" I said.

"Tell us about your first memory" Sam said.

"In order for you to understand the significance of that memory I'm going to back track a little" I said.

"Alright" Sam said.

"The younger guy my age was my best friend" I said.

"But clearly he had no idea who you were" Sam said.

"That's exactly the point. I wasn't supposed to remember him but I did since my memory can't be tampered with" I said.

"Go on" Sam said.

"He was the son of an ex boyfriend of mine" I said.

"How is this possible" Sam asked.

I laugh.

"What's so funny" Sam said.

"Irony" I said.

"I don't understand" Sam said.

"You will in a moment" I said.

"Ok" Sam said.

"An ex boyfriend of mine was a vampire" I said.

Dean gasps.

"Why" Dean asked.

"He was different because he had a soul" I said.

"What type of vampire" Sam asked.

"The one's that turn to dust once killed" I said.

"Wish we encountered those the times we've encountered vampires" Sam said.

"Anyway go on" Dean said.

"Well as you may or may not know vampires can't have kids" I said.

"It was a prophecy" Sam said.

"Exactly" I said.

"What did it say" Sam asked.

"I don't remember off the top of my head" I said.

"Who was the mother" Dean asked.

"My ex boyfriend's friend ex girlfriend" I said.

"That's a mouthful" Sam said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Was she a vampire" Sam asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Why didn't you stop this" Dean asked.

"The child gave her a soul and I figured that the child would be helpful in the future" I said.

"Fair enough" Dean said.

"I'm surprised you're going along with this" I said.

"Can we go back now" Sam asked.

"Oh right sorry. Anyway so in order to give birth the mother killed herself. All was fine for a few days but this demon hunter from the past was after the mother for revenge so a friend of mine gave up the baby" I said.

"Why would this friend do that" Sam asked.

"A prophecy stated the father would kill the son" I said.

"So he figured that the soul could possibly be lost" Sam said.

"Yeah but odds were highly unlikely of that occurring because he earned his soul" I said.

"Why" Sam asked.

"For me" I said.

"That's sort of romantic" Sam said.

"Yeah but anyway this demon hunter decided to take the child away to the countryside. That plan didn't work because these evil lawyers wanted to kill the baby. This demon hunter took the baby and escaped into this hell dimension that this demon created" I said.

"It was Quortoth wasn't it" Sam said.

"Yeah it was" I said.

"I think I understand now" Sam said.

"I don't" Dean said.

"Alright as you already know time runs differently in hell. So by the time he came back he was my age and I ran into him again. We fought demons but he was obsessed with revenge on his biological father because he believed that he killed his adopted father" I said.

"Wow" Sam said.

"Anyway he had a hard time adjusting and I helped him a lot. We went through a lot of stuff but in the end his biological father decided to make him forget because he had a moment of weakness" I said.

"What was this moment of weakness" Dean asked.

"His emotions were good for once when he wasn't around just me and this goddesses made everyone feel happy. She killed humans to live but had some good ideas. Anyway so the son and I killed her accidentally and he needed time to get used to his emotions repressed from her time here" I said.

"What did he do" Dean asked.

"He went into a store and set up a bomb" I said.

"The father made his son forget" Dean said.

"The only thing I'm missing is the how part" Sam said.

"The biological father killed his son" I said.

"That is very ironic that the prophecy that was trying to be prevented occurred" Sam said.

"Yeah" I said.

"The memory now makes sense" Dean said.

"Your next memory is" Sam asked.

"A memory of finishing the apocalypse I told you that was the consequences for bringing me back" I said.

"That place looks familiar" Sam said.

"I don't want to know what went down" Dean said.

I laugh.

"What" Dean said. His tone sounded innocent.

"I'm surprised that you aren't questioning" I said.

"Ha ha very funny" Dean said.

A few days later, Dean, Sam and I got corned by demons in a small town. I was surprised we got in this predicament in the first place but we were way out numbered. The demon number started off as okay but we got sent a few waves which has caused me to become more tired and for Dean and Sam to run out of bullets. Luckily we got saved by Rob and the townspeople who are aware of the Apocalypse and apparently have been trained to kill demons. This town is very religious. The pastor's daughter Leah apparently has been receiving visions. Leah tells the people that that to win the apocalypse the locals must get rid of the "sinners". However it turns out that Leah is dead and "Leah" is a creature from Hell that is trying to get people to go to hell for committing the deadly sins. The demon exorcisms were fake and were the method the creature Leah is to gain local trust.

There is one catch in the situation. She can be only killed with a cypress wooden stake in the hand of a true servant of Heaven. I know that disqualifies Sam but I have no idea about my status. Dean's status if it still exists is getting weaker. The Pastor seems more likely so we tell him the truth and he agrees to help. Sadly though the Pastor got knocked out and the creature starts battling Dean and I. I serve as a distraction and Dean stakes the creature. I am glad that my theory is right I think that the creature attacked me and Dean because we are connected to Heaven. Sam is concerned with Dean letting Michael in. I don't think that's a horrible idea. I'm planning on telling Dean about my experiences with Michael.

Dean decides to warn Lisa about what's going on and then he asks to see me. I bet it is talk about Michael.

"I'm here" I said.

"Wow that was fast" Dean said.

"Well it's a nifty trick I have" I said.

"I sometimes forget what you're capable of" Dean said.

"You don't know what I'm fully capable of" I said.

"Surprisingly that doesn't concern me" Dean said.

"How did you get away from Sam" Dean asked.

"It was easy. I told him I had to go patrolling" I said.

"I'm surprised he didn't insist on coming with you" Dean said.

"Oh he did but I left too quickly for him to respond" I said.

"What's with the whole incognito thing" I asked.

"I'm thinking about becoming Michael's vessel" he said.

"I'm not fully surprised" I said.

"What do you think" Dean asked.

"I don't want my opinion to influence your decision" I said.

"It won't" Dean said.

"Alright I don't think it's a bad idea as long as Lucifer doesn't get Sam's body" I said.

"Would you watch out for him" Dean asked.

"Of course I would" I said.

"What happened during your experience in Heaven" Dean asked.

"I didn't fully remember it until I came back to Heaven" I said.

"Then how'd you remember how to get to the garden" Dean asked.

"I have good instincts" I said.

_I landed on the ground and it surprisingly hurt. In front of me are the golden gates I've always dreamed off seeing. I was in awe of my surroundings. I hesitantly walked forward because I felt scared as stupid as that might sound. It seemed as if the walk to the gates seemed forever but in reality it wasn't that far. After awhile of walking slow, I reached my destination. The gates automatically opened up to me. I felt special and privileged. _

_Once I entered, I was filled with awe and pure joy. I didn't feel any pain. There were these marble stairs and columns. I feel embarrassed because a lot of people were watching me. It's ironic that when I was younger I would've enjoyed the attention and now I don't want it. I feel like I'm on a show. I figured it was best to move along because I would be stared at less and I want to get this over with. With my determination, I walk up the stairs to the front for what feels like a long time. I know that I have walked an equal distance for about a few stories. I didn't mind the long walk. Before I knew it, I reached the top. At the top to my surprise there was no god. However there were lots of angels. They have these marvelous wings that light up. I didn't see my mom there. However I did note that I was seeing historical angels. Names were a blank in my head though. An archangel came close to me. I felt this urge to bow but I resisted because I felt like an equal. The archangel offers his hand for me to shake._

"_Welcome warrior" the archangel said._

"_Thanks for the welcome" I said._

"_Who are you" I asked._

"_I'm Zachariah" the archangel said._

"_It's nice to meet you. I'm Buffy" I said._

"_I know who you are. Your reputation is very high" Zachariah said._

_I felt a little nervous._

"_Is that a good thing" I asked._

_There was a moment of silence. Another angel walked up who was not that much taller than myself. The angel had brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes. _

"_Can't you see that she's already nervous" the angel said._

"_Don't worry about him. Zachariah sometimes likes to be dramatic" the angel said._

"_Who exactly are you" I asked._

"_Oh sorry about that I was just trying to help ease. By the way I'm Castiel" the angel said._

"_Its fine don't worry about it" Castiel said._

"_Your reputation is very high amongst us higher beings. You had a very important destiny which I wouldn't be surprised if that continued on if you get reincarnated" Castiel said._

"_I'm surprised to hear that" I said._

"_Your reputation is one of the most highest we've seen in years" Zachariah said._

"_I'm surprised to hear that" I said._

"_Perhaps it's because you didn't grow up being a warrior" Zachariah said. _

"_Maybe" I said._

"_Since you have high standards you will experience heaven differently" Zachariah said._

"_What is heaven normally like" I asked._

"_Heaven is normally where a person gets to live in their favorite memory and the people can visit each other's memories" Castiel said._

"_That sounds really cool" I said._

"_I think though you're receiving the better deal" Castiel said._

"_What am I receiving" I asked._

"_You will get to hang out with us and can visit anyone's memories unlike regular individuals" Castiel said._

"_That's cool" I said._

_A moment came and I realized that I hadn't fully grasped what was said._

"_What do you mean by regular individuals" I asked._

"_Aren't you full of questions" Zachariah said._

"_Anyway regular individuals don't get to hang out with us and they can't go into everyone's memories. The regular individual can only live inside someone's memory if they are a friend or family member" Castiel said._

"_That makes sense" I said._

"_What about the family member or friend of a warrior" I asked._

"_They get to hang around us" Castiel said._

"_Neat" I said. _

"_Castiel why don't you show Buffy her living quarters" Zachariah said._

_I almost forget Zachariah was standing beside me. _

_Castiel walks away and I have no problem following his pace. Heaven kind of reminded me of being up there where whitelighters live. Each area I've seen looks white and marble. It was kind of boring repetition but it was very pretty. Moments later we arrived at this door. Castiel opened the door._

_I was kind of disappointed because I was hoping the room wouldn't be bare. I guess my face fell because Castiel spoke._

"_Don't worry you can change it" Castiel said._

"_How did you figure that out" I asked._

"_I could tell because of your facial reaction" Castiel said._

_I felt self conscious because I thought I got rid of people being able to read me._

"_I thought I managed to make my thought hidden" I said._

"_You do well at it. I've seen the reaction to a warrior getting their room so many times which is how I knew you'd be disappointed" Castiel said._

"_Oh okay" I said._

"_How do I fix it then" I asked._

"_Simple. You visualize how you want your room and it changes" Castiel said._

_I smile._

"_I get it now. That's awesome" I said._

"_What other tricks do I need to know about heaven" I asked._

_Castiel looked in deep thoughts._

"_Hmm I could tell your now or let you wait" Castiel said._

_Castiel was dragging this out. I felt as if I was living in a moment of Shakespeare. _

"_What ever will I do" Castiel said. _

_I began to wonder if all angels were old fashioned. _

"_Alright I'll tell you now. There isn't much to know surprisingly enough" Castiel said._

"_Interesting you would think there is more secrets" I said._

"_Well perhaps more people know but who knows" Castiel said._

"_What are they" I asked._

"_Well heaven is kind of hard to navigate because it tends to move around. The middle is the garden which is where Joshua likes to hang out. In order to access personal heavens you have to think of the person" Castiel said._

"_Pretty easy" I said._

"_Who is Joshua" I asked._

"_He is believed to be able to talk to God" Castiel said._

"_There was a tone of importance" I said._

"_What's going on" I asked._

"_God has vanished sometime ago" Castiel said._

"_Have you tried to talk to Joshua" I asked._

"_I can't be able to find that garden" Castiel said._

"_Perhaps you aren't meant to find it" I said._

"_Maybe so" Castiel said._

"_Do you normally fly" I asked._

"_I only fly from time to time" Castiel said._

"_Let me guess to stretch out your wings" I said._

"_Partially and I like the freedom" Castiel said._

"_That sounds like a great feeling" I said._

"_I can show you sometime" Castiel said._

"_Alright that would be cool" I said._

"_By the way if you need anything I will be glad to assist you" Castiel said._

_Castiel walked out of my room. He reminds me of Wesley when I first met him. I think he could be a good friend but I'm going to try to help him loosen up and become tougher. _

_I close my eyes and imagine. After I imagined my room, I decided to crash on to the bed and fell asleep. _

_When I woke up, I felt concerned with finding my way around. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to find my way around. It will take awhile to get used to. I decided to get ready for the day._

_I was walking out of my room which I decided to mark by turning my door a sea green. I was walking out with a map trying to find the location where I would meet my tour guide. In the process of looking at my map I completely forgot to pay attention which caused me bump into an angel. The angel has blond hair and green eyes. The guy's skin is white._

_He is not that much taller than me. _

"_I'm so sorry" I said._

"_Its fine I should've paid more attention" he said._

_I'm confused._

"_Why do you say that" I asked._

"_I was zoned out" he said._

"_If it helps I was just looking over my map" I said._

_He cracked a smile._

"_You must be new" he said._

"_Yeah I imagine I just got here yesterday but you never know with time" I said._

"_That's true" he said._

"_What's your name" he asked._

"_I'm surprised that you don't know" I said._

"_Why" he asked._

"_Because it seemed that pretty much everyone was around when I arrived" I said._

"_I'm sure I would've remembered you" he said._

"_What makes you say that" I asked._

"_It's not everyday a warrior enter Heaven" he said._

"_I'm Buffy" I said._

"_It's nice to meet you" he said._

"_You to but a name would be nice" I said._

"_Why spoil it" he asked._

"_Fine be that way" I said._

_My tone was playful._

"_Where are you headed" he asked._

"_The admission office" I said._

"_What time are you supposed to be there" he asked._

"_I believe now" I said._

"_I'll guide you instead" he said._

"_Alright" I said._

_I felt relieved because I felt a little stressed about timing earlier._

"_How do you tell time up here" I asked._

"_Well we could check the surface pool or we use stars" he said. _

_I was confused partially._

"_The surface pool is a very common place near the quad in which we view the mortals. Every room has stars which update according to time. Each time an hour has passed a star appears fully shaded but if the star is halfway shaded it's been half an hour" he said. _

"_That's pretty neat system. This place feels like a college campus" I said._

"_In a way yes it is" he said._

_We walked out of my residential building. I wish I paid more attention yesterday. After we reached outdoors, there were a lot of buildings which looked to be close to each other. To be exact there were ten._

"_What are the buildings for" I asked._

"_Well the buildings in distance are residential halls" he said._

"_Is their any difference" I asked._

"_No because each dorm room can be manipulated to your desire" he said._

"_Which residential building do you live in" I asked._

"_The same one as you" he said._

"_That makes me wonder how they are sorted" I said._

"_Why" he asked._

_I have a feeling he's a known angel but I shake of my feeling in doubt._

"_Angels and warriors" I said._

"_Oh it's a mix" he said._

"_Are roommates required" I asked._

"_Nope but after awhile a person usually gets one" he said._

"_Do you have one" I asked._

"_Well no" he said._

"_I'm shocked. You seemed as if you would" I said._

"_Why did you think that" he asked._

"_Because you are a friendly person and are pretty relaxed" I said._

"_Fair point and I've had one before but currently I don't feel like having one" he said._

"_Who was your roommate" I asked._

"_Gabriel" he said._

"_What happened to him" I asked._

"_He decided to leave heaven and lives on earth" he said._

"_You must miss him" I said._

"_He was a good friend" he said._

"_I'm sorry" I said._

"_It's fine" he said._

"_If you don't mind me asking why did he leave" I asked._

"_It's okay. He left around when God left and with God's disappearance things became unorganized" he said._

_I wasn't sure what to say to that piece of news. However the guy decided to change the conversation._

"_Castiel lives in the same resident's hall as us" he said._

"_That's nice. He seems cool although a little uptight" I said._

"_That's Castiel alright. He is a good friend" he said._

"_Do people have the chance to become angels" I asked._

"_No they don't technically" he said._

"_I don't understand how angels and whitelighters both exist" I said._

"_Well whitelighters are selected people who are chosen to become angels of the people. They are higher up then us angels because they actually are more helpful. Whitelighters often come here" he said._

"_Oh okay" I said. _

"_Castiel and I are both on your floor" he said._

"_That's nice" I said._

"_Who else" I asked._

"_The only angel on our floor is Anna" he said._

_I was about to ask him about the warriors on my floor but then he continued._

"_As far as warriors go there are Mary Winchester, Kendra, Andy, Prue, Grams, Penny, Samuel Colt, Doyle and Merrick" he said._

_Only two names had no meaning to me as far as warriors went. I'm planning on telling my fellow acquaintances the truth even though I probably will come back._

_I was especially excited to reunite with Merrick because I could finally have more closure._

"_That's ironic that I pretty much know the whole floor" I said._

"_Was it made that way originally" I asked._

"_Sometimes we plan things but this wasn't one of those times" he said._

"_Well then it's a great coincidence" I said._

"_How are roommates determined" I asked._

"_Well it's a questionnaire and a request form. We try to set people up with people who would be good matches based on their answers and the request form is merely for us to help with gaining a room with your friend or lover before you died or for that matter being on the same floor" he said._

"_That's nice" I said._

"_How come I didn't go through that process" I asked._

"_Well it's because you're new and once you've settled in you have a chance to go through it" he said._

"_That's an interesting approach" I said._

"_Well that way you have time to figure out who the roommate or roommates you want to have. That way you would less likely try to change room arrangements" he said._

"_How often do room assignments change" I asked._

"_It depends on various factors. One factor includes another friend joining their place in Heaven. Another factor is diversity because we want people to meet new people as well as hang out with friends. Another factor is if a person changes. For example if a person starts out being a partier but then wants to study all the time then they might want to change rooms" he said._

"_That's good to keep in mind" I said._

"_What is done around here" I asked._

"_Anything is possible here" he said._

"_Does that mean that school occurs" I asked._

"_It is offered because there is some regret of not learning and some people love to learn. There are always extra curricular activities such as newspapers, magazines, TV-stations, radio station, jobs and internships" he said._

"_It sounds like college" I said._

"_The only difference is nothing is required" he said._

"_That's awesome" I said._

_A second later a thought occurred to me._

"_I don't understand the point of extra curricular activities" I said._

"_Well people like to keep up with the world below and want to try to have a great community" he said._

"_I don't understand why other people can't join' I said._

"_They can to a degree" he said._

"_How so" I asked._

"_They can partake in our extra curricular activities or sometimes events but they can't live with us" he said._

"_That's almost worse than making them not be allowed to be part of the community" I said._

"_I guess but it doesn't really matter because people are very content in living in their memories and stay there" he said._

"_Good point" I said._

"_How many resident halls are there" I asked._

"_There are ten as off the moment and each residence building contains a hundred people" he said._

"_How are we on space" I asked._

"_Space is fine. Each house is close to full except one which is only halfway full" he said._

"_Close to full means" I said._

"_It various from house to house but the range are from the lowest being 80 and the highest being 95" he said._

"_That's pretty good" I said._

"_The houses aren't full because we're trying to keep even distribution" he said._

"_That's a good plan" I said. _

"_Are there any sororities and fraternities" I asked._

"_There are three sororities and three fraternities. Two sororities are for singling out. Meaning that one house is just for angels and the other is just for warriors. The last is to mix the pair up" he said._

"_I don't understand the point" I said._

"_Well it's more for the excuse of parties" he said._

"_You were part of one" I said._

"_Yeah and the system doesn't entirely make sense" he said._

"_Why did you stop" I asked._

"_Because I didn't care to be in it anymore and I don't like who I was becoming" he said._

"_Did anyone else change in there" I asked._

"_Not that I know" he said._

"_What were you like in the fraternity" I asked._

"_I became too cocky and self centered" he said._

"_Which was the name" I asked._

"_I was part of the angel house which is called Kappa" he said._

"_What's the warrior house called" I asked._

"_Bata and the mixed house is called Zeta. Each house contains twenty five" he said._

"_That's a low number" I said._

"_Well people prefer living in the dorms" he said._

"_Are there apartments" I asked._

"_There not necessary and you can form it when you design your room" he said._

"_I thought so but you never know" I said._

"_What's the name of the resident halls" I asked._

"_There is Stevenson, Berkley, Brandon, Mercer, Windsor, Wilbur, Mew, Johnson, Sigma and Gamma" he said._

"_That's a random arrangement of names" I said._

"_Well it was figured that random names were better than individually for angels or warriors due to the status of mixture" he said._

"_Yet the sorority and fraternity names are ironic" I said._

"_Why do you say that" he asked._

"_Warriors are trying to make peace while angels are sitting back" I said._

"_You got me there. However I have helped sometimes" he said._

"_I'm glad that one angel has gotten off his ass" I said._

_We both crack a smile. _

"_What house are we in" I asked._

"_We are Stevenson" he said._

"_That's ironic because that's the name of hall I've been in" I said._

"_It indeed is a small world" he said._

_I then proceeded to ask questions about the other buildings. The guy informed me of the system which I would later use to help for the new watchers council except there would be more educational buildings and departments._

_There also is a mall in which you have to earn points in order to buy objects. There also are clubs, bars, coffee shops and more. Luckily you don't need to deal with points when it comes to food and drinks. But you have to use points to go to clubs. You earn points from class work, extra curricular activities, volunteering and working. However activities such as the movies and bowling are free. Its nice how money doesn't exist. _

_After explaining, the guy gave me tours of the buildings. Each building was impressive and it was as if every major or minor was specialized to the number one program. After the tour, sadly the guy had to leave._

_I decided to sign up for a double major and double minor. I decided to study communications, pre-law, creative writing and journalism. Next week, my classes would begin and luckily I had to take no core classes. Luckily, I managed to find my way back to my dorm pretty easily since my mysterious tour guide explained how the arrangements of the buildings were. When I arrived, I was confronted by a lot of the dorm mates. It was a great reunion and wasn't as awkward since the strangers weren't in there, Castiel and to my disappointment my tour guide. I was tempted to ask questions but I didn't. _

_The only awkward part was explaining my lifestyle and after that everything was good. It was like old times and it was great how the relationships were close. I am glad how nicely things have been turning up. I got my friends to promise to not say anything which they agreed to even though it was stupid in their opinion. Merrick wishes that I would've told him and told me that he doesn't blame me for his death. He also revealed that if I had told him he wouldn't have said anything. I wish in some ways I told him but it doesn't matter. We just celebrated and it felt like a homecoming event. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be so bad being part of the deceased. _

_As soon as classes began, I became super busy. Within days I decided to commit to extra curricular activities. I became part of the newspaper staff, magazine, yearbook and environmental club. I also play volleyball. I almost decided to cheerlead for old time's sake but I didn't. Because of my commitments, it was a matter of weeks before I met,  
Anna, Samuel Colt and Mary Winchester. They all were very nice. I became good friends with them but I didn't tell them my secret. Mary I was much closer to than Anna. I think it's because she's an angel. I don't have the greatest history with whitelighters but it's mainly because I'm not very trusted by the elders. _

_Mary decides to join me on the newspaper staff. Kendra and I are in a lot of similar classes oddly enough but that's probably because I'm taking some core stuff such as history, science and other active classes such as dance, yoga and self defense. I'm glad to see that Kendra can be herself and be part of the world. Doyle is my great buddy for partying and so is Mary. Samuel has been helping me with weapons especially combining other uses such as a gun that can fire stakes. Grams has been teaching me magic that she herself didn't add to the book of shadows. Patty joins the literacy magazine with me. Prue is in some of my classes. Anna has been working with me on the yearbook. Andy has been helping me learn cop procedures that way I can help the sisters try not to get caught as easily. Andy also has joined the newspaper. Merrick teaches me more self defense and works with adding my powers into the training. It's nice not having to come up with drills myself. Castiel hasn't been around much but when he is I teach him how to fight and have fun. Its been hard for me to have much of a life because of my busy demands of extra curricular activities, classes and volunteering but I do manage to go out twice a week at least. _

_However within a few weeks, I became an ambassador since I haven't had any trouble finding my way around and I feel as if I'm a good role model. I still haven't seen my mysterious floor mate. _

_One day I was in a rush to class and I was running to get there. I was steps away from the door, when all of a sudden I bumped into the mysterious roommate. _

"_Hey" I said._

"_Hey" he said._

"_We really should stop meeting like this" I said._

"_I agree" he said._

_Today was a special since it was a seminar which most majors were invited to. I almost wanted to slap my forehead because that means the door is locked. _

"_I don't suppose you have a key on you" I asked._

"_Sorry I don't and no amount of magic will open that door" he said._

_I sighed. _

"_Great" I said. My tone was sarcastic. _

"_You do realize that usually no work revolves around the seminars" he said._

"_It's not totally sure" I said._

"_Fair point and I believe the reason it isn't positive is to get people to go even though they probably would go since they are interesting" he said._

"_Fair point" I said._

"_You might as well ditch" he said._

"_Since I guess there isn't anyway to get in I might as well after all I could use a break" I said._

"_What keeps you busy" he asks._

"_Two majors, two minors and extra curricular activities" I said._

"_You should've eased into it" he said._

"_I'm not struggling with the work load and besides knowing my friends they probably are trying to find out how to get me out and I don't want to go" I said._

"_Fair point but there's next time" he said._

"_With my lifestyle that probably would be soon again if that manages to work" I said._

"_What do you do for fun" he asked._

"_I do whatever I'm interested in" I said._

"_That's not what I meant" he said._

"_Elaborate then" I said._

"_What do you like to do that isn't part of your activities and academic work" he said._

"_I like to paint, swim, sing and act" I said._

"_That's such a short list" he said._

"_That's because everything else I'm doing" I said._

"_That's cool. I think you should have more time for yourself" he said._

"_I can't because of commitments and besides everyone keeps scheduling me to do tasks" I said._

"_What are you doing here" I asked._

"_I came here as a back up teacher assistant" he said._

"_Then you should go in" I said._

"_Odds are low that someone will open the door" he said._

"_That's true" I said._

"_If you are going to be offering wise words the basis can I at least get a name" I asked._

"_Michael" he said._

_Michael was paying attention to my reaction. I gave nothing away but I couldn't remember his importance. _

"_It's nice to meet you" I said._

"_What do you like to do" I ask._

"_I like to explore" he said._

_Together we set off in walking and found ourselves in the garden. From then on the garden became our spot. _

_We then proceeded to go spare in one of the sparing rooms because Michael revealed that he liked to train._

"_Want to spar" I asked._

"_Sure" he said._

_From then on Michael got scheduled to train with my once a week, as well as visit our spot but he managed to make sure I was out more as well. He even sometimes helped me with my workload by offering suggestions. I had Doyle to help me but still Michael got me to go to more school events. Michael was more around me and less around the floor mates except when required to. It was strange because it seemed as if he was avoiding me at first and now he's not around them as much. He's only around everyone unless he's required to._

_However everything changed once I figured out his identity. I found out Michael's very popular and I realized that he's a well know because he helped stop Lucifer. He liked that I didn't know because he wanted normal with me. He was pleased that I still treated him normally. Castiel was around more as well. _

_After I found that out, he hung around the floor mates again. My floor mates think that Michael has a thing for me and told me that he was around them before I showed up. I think that they are wrong because we're just friends and he appreciates that I didn't know his identity at first and I keep him more normal than my floor mates did at first reaction. My floor mate's reaction when Michael was introduced was awe and worship but that quickly stopped. _

_It seems that my friend's predications were right because in a matter of weeks Michael told me that he has feelings for me in our spot. I'm glad that my friends were right because I grew to like him as more than a friend. After being together for a month, we became an official couple. He has got me to be out three times a week. I think it's possible I could fall for him given time. _

_However all things must come to an end but we never officially ended. Things started to change when I was at this fancy restaurant._

"_You've been awfully quiet" he said._

"_I've been feeling funny" I said._

"_What's wrong" he asked._

"_I feel this pulling sensation" I said._

"_What do you think it means" he asked._

"_I think my friends are trying to bring me back" I said._

"_We should've told them where you were" he said._

"_I agree but what can be done" I said._

"_What will happen if they manage to bring me back" I asked._

"_We can try to meet up in secret or we could try again once you return" he said._

"_I hope they fail" I said._

"_Do you think they will succeed" he asked._

"_Yeah I do believe it" I said._

"_How long have you been feeling this sensation" he asked._

"_For about the past hour" I said._

_Michael got up and went closer to me. I began to feel like I was going to fall even though I was sitting. Despite this feeling, I got up. Michael began to kiss me as if life depended on it and I kiss him back equally with that passion. Michael and I try not to demonstrate too much PDA but tonight it's different. I broke the kiss out of habit to breathe and at that precise moment I vanished into my coffin. _

"Did you find the garden before" he asked.

"That was one of my special spots" I said.

"Was Joshua ever around" he asked.

"Sometimes he was" I said.

"How were you treated" he asked.

"I was treated very well. I was very popular and even Zachariah liked to be around me but I mainly hung out with my floor mates" I said.

"Maybe you can talk your way for us" Dean said.

"I don't know how well that would work" I said.

"Who were your floor mates" he asked.

"A majority of the people you don't know even by association. The floor mates you know are Michael, Castiel, Anna and your mom" I said.

Dean gasps.

"Tell me about my mom" he said.

"She thinks that you've done a great job and wished that you didn't grow up with her life. She's very proud of you and misses you dearly" I said.

"I wish I could see her" he said.

"She wishes she could see you but angels or warriors aren't allowed to it's like another whitelighter situation" I said.

"I don't understand" he said.

"Whitelighters aren't allowed to have relationships with their charges or even if by some bizarre reason have a kid they aren't allowed to see them" I said.

"What was Michael like" he asked.

"He in some ways kind of reminds me of you. He is a soldier but likes to be rebellious. He thrives on living in the moment and having fun. He has a lot of responsibility but prefers not being in the spotlight" I said.

"Were you friends with him" he asked.

"I was" I said.

"How did you meet" he asked.

"It was an accidental" I said.

"What" he said.

"I ran into him while looking over a map" I said.

"I don't understand why a map is necessary" he said.

"You got one tiny view of heaven" I said.

"That's what I call heaven for regular folks. There's the area in which warriors and angels live. It's like a college campus but nothing is required since money doesn't exist and as a result there's a tally of points. A majority of things don't cost points. Points are earned in classes and extra curricular activities" I said.

"That's pretty fascinating" he said.

"Yeah it is. Anyway I was running late to my tour when I bumped into him so he gave me a tour. He was mysterious. He apparently was a floor mate of mine but I didn't see him around not that it mattered because I was super busy" I said.

"What were you doing" he asked.

"I was busy with my academics which consisted of two majors and two minors. I also was very activate in the community" I said.

"That's pretty impressive. I doubt I could do that. Maybe you should try to get to Stanford" he said.

"Perhaps I will try" I said.

"Was Michael around" he asked.

"No he wasn't. I ran into him one time when I was running late to this seminar and if you arrive late you are locked out. Odds are very low that someone will notice and let you in. So Michael was there as well and this time introduced himself but I had no idea who he was" I said.

"I can't believe you didn't know" he said.

"Well in my defense I was rustier on religions at the time" I said.

"Whatever puts you to sleep at night" he said.

"What happened after Michael introduced himself to you" he asked.

"We decided to wonder around which led to the discovery of the garden and trained in a gym. From then on we became friends" I said.

I didn't fully tell him the truth because it is an irrelevant fact and besides he would feel jealous about something that is no longer existent. Besides I don't even know what Michael wants so it doesn't even matter.

"That shows how small of a world it is" he said.

"Indeed it does" I said.

"Did you hang out in the garden a lot" he asked.

"Yeah I did when I wasn't busy" I said.

"What were you busy doing" he asked.

"I was busy double majoring in pre law and communications. I also had a double minor in creative writing and journalism. I also was heavily involved in the community with my volunteer work, producing the yearbook, newspaper, literarily magazine and I also held a position on the environmental club. I also became a student ambassador" I said.

"Wow that's insane" he said.

"I know but I had this gut feeling that I was going to be forced to leave" I said.

"What would you have done had you not have left" he asked.

"I would've finished my education and then continued off being very busy in the community" I said.

"That sucks that you had the short end of the stick" he said.

"Yeah but what can be done now" I said.

"That's true. Besides what's the point of looking back on it" he said.

"True" I said.

"What do we do" I asked.

"We are going to try to summon Michael under the radar" he said.

Despite the intensions, we got distracted with each other's presence. We started making out and decided to ignore our responsibilities for once. It was nice being able to act like a normal couple. For two days everything was normal and it was perfect. However we realized that it was time to summon Michael.

However not much could be done because at that precise moment Sam called me on my phone. I knew that from the moment I saw his caller id that he was going to be pissed. Despite this fact I decided to pick up my phone.

"Where the hell are you" Sam yelled.

At that moment, it seemed as if Dean and Sam switched roles officially. However if that remains the case it isn't as bad because at least Sam is intellectually curious.

"It doesn't matter" I said.

"To hell it doesn't" Sam said.

"Look I have errands to run" I said.

I was trying to hang up on him by showing that I'm very busy. I hoped he would buy that.

"No you don't" Sam said.

I almost responded to asking a question but I felt like that might be like giving away the answer.

"Look I've had a life before I met you as surprising as that may seem" I said.

"How inconvenient" Sam said.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"As if you didn't know Dean's missing" Sam said.

Crap Sam might connect the dots that I'm with Dean.

"I can't control when I have to go since I have responsibilities" I said.

That seemed to help because Sam was calmer.

"I'm sorry. Just call me back when you hear from Dean" Sam said.

"Will do" I said.

That reminded of me when I covered for Connor when he first arrived here on Earth.

I hung up.

"Is everything alright" Dean asked.

"Yeah everything's fine" I said.

"What was that about" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about" I asked.

"Your attitude" Dean said.

"I was just annoyed at your brother" I said.

"He suspected you" Dean said.

"Yeah but I believe I convinced him otherwise" I said.

"That's good but I think we should go back since we barely got away with meeting up" Dean said.

"Fair enough because his tone suspects that you're up to something" I said.

"Alright I'm going to orb you back to Sam" I said.

"What is the cover story" Dean asked.

"Well I ran into you while I was helping a friend and we decided to have a romantic getaway" I said.

"Not bad. You sure are the queen of lies" Dean said.

"What can I say it's natural" I said.

"I'll see you in a bit" I said.

A moment later, I swished a hand of mine which got me to orb Dean.

I decided to go check on, a charge of mine who I arrived at just in time to save from a darklighter. Luckily, I had no problem with the darklighter. I stayed for a few hours to make sure my charge was okay and orbed away.

By the time I returned, Sam and Dean looked relieved, annoyed and a little pissed. I expected to be yelled at but oddly enough that didn't occur.

"I'm glad that you're okay" Sam said.

"We were worried" Dean said.

"When you didn't show up after Dean" Sam said.

It was kind of comical that Sam and Dean were finishing up each other's sentences.

"Well like I said I had a lot of business to deal with" I said.

"Like what" Sam asked.

"I was needed to help out a friend. The task took longer than I expected" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me" Dean asked.

"Because I thought you might have done something rash" I said.

"Like you haven't" Dean said.

"Fair point but I think you would have not been good for this task" I said.

"Why not" Dean asked.

"Because my safety would've blinded you and it was something I had to do" I said.

"What are you talking about" Dean asked.

"I encountered an enemy of mine who has weapons that act as poison to me" I said.

"What" Sam said.

"You shouldn't have gone" Dean said.

"And you wonder why I didn't let you tag along" I said.

"Why did you put yourself at risk" Dean asked.

"Because I couldn't let my friend Becca die okay. I'm sorry but she's my responsibility" I said.

"How so" Dean asked.

"She just is" I said.

"Alright" Sam said.

I can't believe that I almost forgot Sam was in the room.

"Let's move on. The thing that matters is I'm okay" I said.

"Okay" Dean said.

His tone sounded hesitant but he didn't protest.

Things became in the normal swing again for a few days. However the angels decide to bring Adam Dean and Sam's half brother back to life to serve as Michael's vessel. The angels didn't need Dean anymore. I was surprised considering the extremes the angels have put on Dean to become Michael's vessel. Adam got rescued by me because I served as a diplomat for the Winchester to the angels. My plan kind of backfired but at least I got Adam. Dean has told me about him. At least Adam will get to know his brothers Sam and Dean this time. He also will meet Bobby. I orbed us to Bobby's house. It was a great reunion but once again I felt out of place. However Adam brings me in. I guess I'm his safety blanket.

To my surprise, Adam doesn't have a problem with being Michael's vessel. I was shocked because it took Dean a long time to consider being Michael's vessel. However I was less shocked when Adam told me that the angels promised to reunite him with his mother. Sam tries to talk him out of it. I wasn't as convinced because at least with Adam it would be easier than Dean to kill Sam if it came down to it. However my opinion as usual I kept to myself when it came down to the vessels. I think Sam is trying to figure out what side I'm on.

However Dean's feelings gave himself away of his intentions of saying yes to Michael Sam locked him up. I was going to help release him but Castiel released him since Dean tricked him. I decide to go watch over Adam and I had to chase him down because Adam left voluntarily since he's convinced by Zachariah's promise.

Meanwhile Castiel chases Dean down. Dean is enraged by the betrayal. Castiel beats Dean up to the point of unconsciousness. Castiel takes Dean to Bobby's house.

Meanwhile I was spying on Adam. I know that's a low blow but I don't want Zachariah to see me right now. I felt betrayal because oddly enough Zachariah was someone who I looked up to in Heaven. I found out that the angels have just used Adam to trick Dean to become Michael's vessel. I should've known something was up. I was about to reveal myself when Dean and Sam showed up.

I figured that Castiel was used to distract the angels since Castiel has been hiding from the angels. I could feel no angels present which I assumed was the work of Castiel. I was about to reveal my position but it was a good thing that I didn't when Sam and Dean tried to take Adam because Zachariah ends up starting to torturing Sam and Adam.

By that point, I reveal myself and stop it. I first tend Adam first by treating his wounds. I almost forget about Zachariah for a second. Then I proceeded to help Sam and treated his wounds. Zachariah was impressed with my ability to heal and everyone was staring at me until Dean dropped the bomb for Zachariah to summon Michael. I'm proud of him and am slightly sad that he is giving up himself. I'm glad that he has conditions and one was for Zachariah to be killed by Michael. However Dean decides to kill Zachariah himself. I think that is a great move since it was a shocker.

At that moment, I can feel Michael coming. I was conflicted on who to help first. I could help Sam escape first but then he wouldn't become the vessel not that it was a possibility that was considered. This way Lucifer can't receive his true vessel. However I also wanted to help Adam considering he went through a lot of pain and it's a tough transition I feel as if Adam and I started too bound well. I also wanted to help Dean the guy that I could see myself falling in love with. I felt as if this was Dean's destiny. I helped Sam escape first. I then proceeded to help Adam but this force knocked me out of room of the warehouse. I try to open to door so Adam can escape but I can't since the force is too strong. A moment later, the light and heat vanish and Adam is gone. Dean apologizes for his actions to Sam and says that the fight will take to fight to them, whether its angels or Lucifer.

I honestly have no idea whose side I'm on because the angels treated me kindly and have screwed over Sam and Dean. I also know that Lucifer needs to be vanquished. I hope that I won't have the angels as enemies on top of Lucifer.

A few days later, Sam and Dean and I randomly check into a one star motel which somehow turns into a five star hotel with friendly staff. I knew that something was up. This hotel has strange happiness and the guests are disappearing. The staff turns out to be pagan gods who want to use us as bargaining chips to stop the Apocalypse. However we soon gained an advantage against these pagan gods since a trickster named Gabriel is trying to help us. Gabriel distracts the other pagan gods while Dean, Sam and I try to free the other guests. However one pagan god Kali realizes that Gabriel is tricking her and steals Gabriel's swords and kills him.

We make a deal with the pagan gods which was for the guests to be released and we would help the gods kill Lucifer. It's ironic that all along we were on the same side. The gods reluctantly agreed to his deal. Dean and I lead the hostages outside and stumble across Gabriel. He's only alive because the sword was a fake but it doesn't help much because Gabriel reveals that he can't help kill Lucifer since he's his brother. I think that Gabriel is being a coward but I understand where he's coming from since I didn't want to kill Angel all those years ago.

Dean and I arrive back into the hotel. Lucifer gets summoned by a pagan god to make killing him easier. That tactic was incorrect which caused all the pagan gods here except Kali to die. Gabriel shows up to my surprise. He sends the brothers away. I stay to try to help Gabriel just in case. Lucifer didn't notice my presence or if he did he ignored it. Gabriel reveals that he's not on a side for the war but is on the human's side since humans despite their flaws try harder and forgive. Gabriel prepares to make a move but Lucifer is quicker. I was frozen since I knew I couldn't save him despite my powers. I orb outside. Dean and Sam look relieved to see me. I tell them what I saw before we start to watch a movie Gabriel gave us. Gabriel reveals that we can't kill Lucifer but we can trap him back in hell with the use of the four rings that belong to the Horsemen.

A few days later, Sam, Dean and I encounter Crowley while we are looking for Pestilence who is the horseman in charge of plagues. We also have to find Death. It's strange that death is also a horseman because I also know that death is an angel. It makes death's work easier having a partner though. The brother hold resentment to Crowley since the Colt didn't work on Lucifer. Crowley apparently is on the run and he happens to know where the remaining two horsemen are. Crowley guides us to Brady who is the handler for the horseman but the only catch is that Sam can't join us. Sam decides to sit out while Dean and I go follow Crawley.

Meanwhile, Sam and Bobby have an argument over Sam intending to trick Lucifer back into Hell by letting Lucifer possess him.

Dean and I meet Brady and try to trick him into a proposition but our plan fails since the demon is intending on killing Dean. However Crowley and I knock him out. Crowley takes a blood sample. Sam couldn't come since Brady and Sam have a history since they knew each other in college. In fact Brady introduced Sam to Jessica deliberately since Brady has been possessed since sophomore year and the introductions purpose was to Azazel's plans into motion all those years ago.

We come back to report the news of the unsuccessful trip to Sam and Bobby. Sam is angry and wants to kill Brady but Dean and I stop him momentarily. However once Crowley leaves Sam traps me and Dean in the bathroom. That effort Sam put into trapping Dean and I wasn't worth it since Sam doesn't kill Brady.

Not long after, Crowley returns. He killed demons to make it appear is if Brady joined his side but that plan backfires since Crowley gets tracked down by a hellhound. Crowley escapes, leaving Dean, Sam, Brady and I in the hideout.

While Dean and I attempt to fight off the hellhound, Crowley returns with his own hound against the other hound. After the five of us escape, Brady gives up the location for Pestilence. Dean then allows Sam to finish Brady off. I decide not to kill Brady because this is Sam's fight. Later, Crowley appears to Bobby and tells him he will reveal Death's location in exchange for his soul. I had a feeling because Bobby felt differently to me in aura.

Two days later we hear from Castiel. It's been awhile since we last heard from him however he no longer has any power. It's ironic how the future is folding between our eyes. Dean, Sam and I go after Pestilence and nearly die. Castiel cuts of the Horseman's finger but at a great price which was all his last angelic strength from resisting the diseases. We take the ring. When we return, Bobby told us about his price he had to pay to find out Death's location. However luckily Bobby will get his soul once everything is good and we won't have any complications in returning the soul. Bobby also gains the bonus of walking. I could've healed him but I haven't seen Bobby that much and I've been super busy. I know that's weird that I didn't think about healing Bobby but cases kept on loading. It's strange that I didn't think of Bobby's condition since it would be easier to have another player able to fight.

We split up due to our jobs. Sam goes with Castiel and Bobby to find the Croatoan virus. Castiel learns of Sam's plans concerning Lucifer and supports him. They defeat the virus.

Dean and I go with Crowley to find Death. We found him in Chicago. Death was waiting for us when we arrived and we just sat and talked. Death was impressed and fascinated with me. He confirmed my suspicion on how the system works as far as his job and the angel of death. He apparently is tied to Lucifer through a spell which is the reason he hasn't tried to find us and had to wait for us. Death lets us have his ring but he has one string attached which is that Sam has to say yes to Lucifer so Lucifer can be trapped. As a bonus, Death will spare Chicago. We agree to the deal. We received further instructions on how to use all four rings to trap Lucifer.

A week later, Dean, Sam and I go to Detroit since Lucifer is there. We are ready to put to plan into action. Sam gives himself up as a vessel because he hopes to be able to overcome Lucifer's control and imprison himself. However the plan backfires since Lucifer is very strong. Lucifer tries to appease Sam by killing demons sent by Azazel.

Dean and I visit Chuck to find out the location of the final battle between Lucifer and Michael. The location ironically enough is in the city where Sam and Dean were born. The battle of course has to occur in a cemetery. I arrive their when Lucifer and Michael are talking. Lucifer is apparently trying to talk Michael out of the fight. I was afraid to reveal myself since I had no idea what would happen but I decided to.

"Hey is there a problem here" I asked.

I decided to pose as a pedestrian first to catch Lucifer off guard.

"Can't you tell this isn't your business and I don't want you to get hurt" Michael said.

Oh well so much for my cover. I knew it wasn't going to last long anyway.

"Actually it is considering I'm a major role in the apocalypse" I said.

Lucifer and Michael look confused.

"What are you" Lucifer asked.

I knew I shouldn't say but vague is fine.

"I'm an unusual demon hunter" I said.

"So that doesn't make you stand out" Lucifer said.

"Perhaps but it's not everyday where demon hunters are open minded or are multi talented" I said.

"Fair point" Lucifer said.

"Who are you" Michael asked.

I was so tempted to tell him the truth to help know about Michael's reaction. I so wished that Michael was by himself than I could explain more easily. Michael had this look of hope I believe I detected in his eyes.

"Kim" I said.

The hope I saw in Michael's eyes vanished.

"You seem arrogant" Lucifer said.

"Far from it despite my great experiences" I said.

"What did you accomplish" Michael asked.

"A lot" I said.

"Very helpful" Lucifer said.

It was a sarcastic tone Lucifer just used.

"Well what can I say with all this attention I especially feel less compelled to be detailed" I said.

"I could help that" Lucifer said.

"Maybe but I don't know if that would make a difference" I said.

"Fair enough so as interesting as this is I'm going to leave and return later" Lucifer said.

A moment later, Lucifer disappeared.

"You had a look in your eyes" I said.

I know not the best way to start a conversation but I didn't know what would be the best way since I never thought it through on how Michael and I would keep up.

"What are you talking about" Michael asked.

"I saw two things. First of all I thought I saw hope in your eyes when I showed up" I said.

"What on earth makes you think that" Michael asked.

"Because it appeared as if you were looking for someone after all I should know since I've been there a few times" I said.

"What happened to you" Michael asked.

"Lot of awful stuff such as falling in love with the wrong people" I said.

"What's wrong with love" Michael asked.

"Nothing is but I'm personally jinxed. Besides it's just been full of a lot of badness such as one breakup of having to kill a guy I loved to save the world and then this guy returns. We start a relationship again he leaves me. A lot of guys have ended up leaving and I believe I'm doomed" I said.

"Don't let experiences tale control" Michael said.

"Its hard not to" I said.

"I never said it was easy" Michael said.

"Do you have any experience with love" I asked.

"There was one girl" Michael said.

"What happened to her" I asked.

"She died temporarily and got brought back to life" Michael said.

"Sounds like a miracle worker" I said.

"Yeah she was but her friends brought her back" Michael said.

"That must have been hard for her" I said.

"I imagine so" Michael said.

"What happened to her" I asked.

"I have no idea. I tried to find her but it was hard because I was busy for awhile and I was in hiding" Michael said.

I was touched that Michael tried to find me. Tears almost feel.

"Let's say I might know where she is" I said.

"Where" Michael asked.

"It probably doesn't matter due to timing" I said.

"That's where you're wrong" Michael said.

"Okay" I said.

"What would you do if she was here" I asked.

"What does that even matter" Michael asked.

"I'm serious" I said.

Michael was hesitant to respond. He took a few minutes to respond.

"I honestly don't know" Michael said.

I'm not sure if I believe that answer but despite that fact I decided to reveal myself.

"I'm the girl you were involved with" I said.

Michael looks at me in disbelief. He brings me close to him as if I would disappear. He kissed me. I got lost in the moment so I responded automatically. When I was breathless, sense flew into me again since we stopped making out. Michael leaned in for more but I pulled away.

"What's wrong" Michael said.

"I can't" I said.

Michael was looking at me in confusion. So I decided to elaborate.

"We were only fooling ourselves that something could occur after I left. I'm involved with someone" I said.

"I should've known since you've been involved a lot of the time" Michael said.

"I moved on" I said.

"What was I supposed to do" I asked.

"You could've waited" Michael said.

"I did for awhile but I had to go on with my life" I said.

"I did try to find you but I couldn't. I went missing for awhile because I didn't want to be part of the war but then I got found. I decided to join after all because I figured it would be easier perhaps to find you since you tend to be in the mix of all the craziness" Michael said.

I was shocked by Michael's revelation. Michael in the shock kissed me again and I responded again. I felt bad for sending out mixed signals but it's an automatic reaction. Luckily this kiss was shorter than the last.

"I don't think you understand me correctly. I'm involved with someone and I'm falling in love" I said.

"Then why did you kiss me" Michael asked.

"You have your facts wrong. You started it and I automatically responded" I said.

"I was hoping that it was a joke when you said you were involved and I was a fool to think things could've been the same" Michael said.

"Perhaps one day we can go back but until then it might be best if we wait" I said.

"Alright I can live with that but it saddens me that we will only be friends if anything until you join me in heaven" Michael said.

"I still want to be friends but I don't know if you will be around very much in my life" I said.

"Well that's better than nothing. I'm relieved that you said we wouldn't be just acquaintances" Michael said.

"In some ways I kind of wish that you found me sooner" I said.

"Me too since we would have more time together" Michael said.

I feel a presence behind me.

"Awe a lover's scene how cute" Lucifer said. He was taunting us.

I kiss Michael and he looks in shock. A few moments later, I pulled away breathless. This is partially why I regret that I'm not a vampire since I have to rely on air.

"It is our goodbye" I said.

"I think of it as a see you later" Michael said.

"We'll see" I said.

I'm glad that Lucifer had the decency to let us say goodbye. I was surprised that Lucifer let us have that moment considering we were most vulnerable.

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind" Lucifer asked.

"Dead sure" Michael said.

The battle of wills began. I couldn't stand being on the sidelines so I got involved. However my powers in the mix caused us all to fall down at times due to the amount of energy. I don't know how long we were fighting until Castiel shows up. Castiel stops us by banishing Michael with holy fire.

I could feel Lucifer's anger because his aurora felt off. Lucifer kills Castiel. In the midst, I didn't notice that Bobby was here. However Bobby's neck got snapped when he shot Lucifer. I almost felt like it would be good for me to heal him but I knew that I could get hurt before I finished the task. Luckily it seems that Lucifer forgot about me. Dean gets attacked by Lucifer and Dean was brutally injured. But however Lucifer stops. I decided to distract Lucifer while Dean grabbed the rings. Luckily my distraction wasn't necessary because Sam gained control of his body. Sam uses the rings to reopen the door to the cage, and prepares to jump inside.

To my surprise Michael returns to try to stop Sam but he gets trapped in the pit as well. I was surprised because Michael is hopeful about having a future with me. I felt sad that he sacrificed himself. Michael doesn't deserve this. I plan to find out how to help him escape.

It appears that we have won but at a great cost. Castiel is dead. Sam is gone and Bobby is dying. We received a miracle because Castiel becomes resurrected again with his angel powers. I believe that may have been god's interference. Castiel brings Bobby back to life. I heal Dean. Then Castiel returns to Heaven, hoping to bring order now that Michael is gone.

The apocalypse brought Dean and I closer than ever before but the aftermath was hard. Dean took awhile to become himself but he still appeared to be empty to me. To my surprise, Dean decided to try to live a normal life since I'm the only women he's pictured a normal life with. Dean got a job as a mechanic. It was only fitting since Dean is great at fixing cars. Dean tried to resurrect Sam. It wasn't a complete shock to me but I'm surprised that he didn't think that much about the consequences. I didn't discourage him or encourage him. However I merely reminded him to think clearly. However after trying a few times Dean gave up. It was a slow process of recovery and we heavily leaned on each other. Each day got more bearable though. Since Dean quit hunting, I felt obligated to quit slaying but I didn't. I orbed to other locations to patrol so I would try to keep demons from coming to Dean. However I've been thinking that I'm not good for Dean. I'm beginning to think that I should tell Dean even though he might find my reasoning ridicules. I'm worried about the timing but there never will be a good time. I don't know what will be worse in his ship keeping my thoughts to myself longer or saying it sooner. A few days later, I brought myself to tell Dean my thoughts. It was a normal evening. Dean and I just got back from hanging out with friends. I hung out with my girlfriends and he hung out with his guy friends. It's weird to think that a year ago Dean would've had normal friends considering his view of normal civilians. A year ago, Dean and I first met. We both had long busy days but that's not excuse for me to chicken out.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Dean said.

The air was stirring of awkwardness.

"How was your day" I asked.

"It was pretty productive. I had a lot of costumers come in" Dean said.

"That's great" I said.

I almost called him honey but I decided against it considering my revelation.

"Is everything alright" Dean asked.

"Why wouldn't it be" I asked.

"You seem quiet" Dean said.

"Don't you tell me that I talk way too much" I said.

"It's not a bad thing. It's just ironic that's all" Dean said.

"That's true" I said.

"How was your day" Dean asked.

"It was semi busy. I dealt with quite a few court cases" I said.

"That's great. Its great that you can you still continue being a lawyer" Dean said.

"Yeah it is" I said.

"I'm surprised that you got away with not having a JD" Dean said.

"Well it's easier for me since I was involved with Wolfram and Hart" I said.

"True" Dean said.

"How did you work there" Dean asked.

"I was begged to work there after this creature called The Beast took over Los Angeles since employees at the LA branch were dead. However they have had an eye to get me the job before then. I have a great memory hence why I became a lawyer" I said.

"That's an interesting story" Dean said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Can you tell me what happened in LA" Dean asked.

"Oh I thought I told you" I said.

"I don't remember hearing about it" Dean said.

"Well I was involved in this battle to bring down Wolfram and Hart from the inside. Our plan was to annihilating the circle of the black thorn which we completed well. However Wolfram and Hart sent a lot of waves after us and each one was stronger than the one previous" I said.

"Wow that sounded intense" Dean said.

"It was especially with the shifts involved" I said.

"Oh I remember you briefly mentioning this" Dean said.

I noticed a far away look in Dean's eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned" I said.

"It's fine besides I asked" Dean said.

"I guess it doesn't help that a majority of my stories involve the supernatural" I said.

"It's understandable since it has been a majority of your life" Dean said.

"I'm glad that you're being so understanding" I said.

"I think you're better for me" Dean said.

I almost retorted back playfully but I knew that I had to do this before I lost my nerve.

"I don't think that I am" I said.

"Why not" Dean asked.

"Because I will just bring danger since a lot of demons want me dead" I said.

"You don't know that" Dean said.

"Trust me demon's do that to me. I can't let my guard fully be down" I said.

"You should" Dean said.

It's ironic that Dean off all people is telling me to be loose.

"You want out of the supernatural but its part of who I am. It follows me and I even seek it out myself" I said.

"Why do you" Dean asked.

"Because not fighting demons doesn't feel right" I said.

"You should stop then if you feel that way" Dean said.

"Your trying to get me to choose aren't you" I said.

"No I'm not" Dean said.

I'm not sure if I believe Dean though.

"I don't think that I'm right for you. You will find an amazing women but I don't believe that I'm the one. Besides before you showed up Michael kissed me and I kissed him back automatically. Michael isn't the one for me and in fact I don't even know who it is or will be. All I know is I'm not ready for anything to change like as in marriage" I said.

Dean was in silence.

"I think that we should break up" I said.

Dean was still in silence.

"Did you catch that" I asked.

"Yeah I did but I don't know how to react" Dean asked.

'Why didn't you tell me about Michael" Dean asked.

"Because Michael never found me after I returned to figure things out with me" I said.

"What were you going to do" Dean asked.

"I was going to continue to see him" I said.

"Wow talk about forbidden fruit" Dean said.

"Yeah I was" I said.

There was silence for a moment.

"I think that we should break up" I said.

"Why do you think that" Dean asked.

"I think that it would be hard having me in your life after Sam. I don't think emotionally it is a good idea since we are grieving" I said.

"Its weird to think that six months have gone by without Sam" Dean said.

"I miss him everyday" I said.

"Same here. I would give anything to be in the old days even when we fought" Dean said.

"I'm not fully sure but I feel the same way at times to be back to when you and I fight" I said.

"Are we breaking up" Dean asked.

"We are" I said.

"I can't believe your leaving me" Dean asked.

"I'm here if you need me but I'm going to be even busier with my friends" I said.

"Good luck" Dean said.

"Thanks you too" I said.

It was hard for me to leave Dean but I had to. Dean and I talked from time to time. Dean decided to move in with Lisa and Ben. I think that once Dean breaks up with Lisa Jo will be noticed by Dean.

I decided to stay on my road trip for awhile and while I was traveling I discovered some interesting stuff. For example I discovered this undead army in Forks which I helped defeat. Luckily I showed up just in time for the battle which made it easier for me not to be questioned. I couldn't stay even if I wanted to since I found there to be no point. Forks just had some freaky incident that would remain to be uncommon again. That's a strange thought for me since I have lived in a small town before but this town didn't have the vibe that Sunnydale had.

After traveling for awhile, I ended up in New York City and I went here for pleasure. New York City was absolutely incredible. I could see myself living in New York City since I love to shop and I loved the vibe. Of course when I was here something had to happen. So when I was here, I ended up saving a guy's life. He was a demon hunter like me and got me to help fight in this war against Valentine. The guy's name was Jace. Jace is absolutely a hottie but I'm not interested in a relationship with any guys. I made great friends with Clary, Jace, Simon, Luke, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Jocelyn. I'm glad that Jocelyn and Luke ended up together. They are so adorable. I'm also glad that Jace and Clary aren't doomed. They had a forbidden romance and I'm thrilled that they aren't doomed. I'm not surprised that Valentine was Clary's father because Clary's story was a mystery and her dad was out of the picture. I can't believe that Clary killed her father and I'm proud of her. I stayed for awhile to help train Clary better but I also enjoyed the company of my friends. However after a few months, I left because I felt that it was time for me to. It was very cool meeting these demon hunters, the vampire, the werewolf and the warlock. I plan to keep up with all of these people.

I kept traveling across the United States for awhile. Along the way, I have seen some great landmarks such as the Grand Canyon. I never stayed at any location for a long time usually. However that changed when I landed in Montana because to my surprise I discovered that there is an academy with vampires. I also heard about these mysterious deaths so I decided to go check it out. I met up with the principal at the school. She is very hardcore but has a good heart. She explained to me the different types of vampires. I was shocked to find out there is more than I previously have encountered. She told me about the Moroi, Strigoi and Dhampir. She tells me that the war is becoming more closer than it ever has.

So I decided to hang around for awhile. To say that the vampires were shocked by me would be an understatement. However I got some great friends. I met Rose who reminds me of myself because she has a forbidden love and a hard destiny a head of her. She also is very unique because she has this bound with her best friend Lissa. There hasn't been a bond like this in a very long time. I can tell that Rose is with Dimitri. Dimitri is very attractive, broody and serious. He somewhat reminds me of Angel. I am very close to her to help guide her even with her love life. Rose I can tell really looks up to me. Dimtri and I became good friends.

I ended up becoming good friends with Adrian who also is gifted. He can enter people's dreams. I can tell that Adrian has feelings for Rose despite the fact he mostly teases her. I doubt Rose sees him that way and she probably thinks he's joking. However since he's gifted he tends to drink and smoke a lot. He apparently is gifted with the element of spirit since he's a Moroi vampire. Spirit is an uncommon element. Spirit has bad side effects. Lissa is also gifted with Spirit. Lissa's main gift is healing people and she is very nice. She is very smart. Lissa is dating Christrian whose element is fire. His parents became Strigoi willingly so everyone except Rose, Lissa, Dimtri, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Jill and I think he will become one. . Christain is a good friend whose an outcast. He's very nice. Eddie is a good friend. He's very loyal and he's a great protector. Jill is nice and is one of our first Moroi outside our group interested in learning how to fight. I help train Jill. I've been here for a few weeks just keeping watch over the school and the surrounding permiter outside the school. I've also attended a few classes to understand the environment. After about a month goes by, the school gets attacked since humans destroy the blockage for Strigoi to enter. It was the battle of our lives. I fought for hours and I killed a lot of Strigoi. I was beginnig to lose lots of energy but luckily the battle ended at that precise minute.

In the fighting, I have lost my friends. I decided to go find them. It seems that everyone is okay physically except Dimitri. Dimitri has been turned into a Strigoi. Rose is a mess I can tell. She's playing the role that she really looked up to him since he was her mentor. I decide to go talk to Rose and comfort her. I let her sob and after she calms down I tell her that I know about her and Dimtri. She locks shocked and horrified. I told her that I didn't tell anyone then relief is on her face. She asks me to come with her to destroy Dimitri. I really want to but I know she has to go on her own. So I tell her that I can't. She looks disappointed. I told here though that she can always call me if she needs me. I gave my number to her. I also hug her goodbye since I know she's leaving. This is an aweful birthday for her. I hope she will never experience another horrible birthday. I gave my number to all the friends I made here. Rose left here within a few hours. I left after I said goodbye to my friends. I got asked to stay but I declined since I have other stuff to do.

I decided to go home because being here made me realize how much more important home is. My home for the moment is LA since my great friends live there. After all home is where the heart is. After leaving Dean, my feelings for Connor have returned but maybe I never really forgot them since I kept them hidden with not thinking about him. Being without Dean, got me to think about Connor a lot. I felt this desire more so to tell Connor how I feel. I decided to take my time to LA but before I knew it I arrived. I felt so nervous. I've been gone for almost two years. I stood outside the hyperion hotel. I am nervous. I stood outside in fear but then I knocked on the door. I still felt nervous but I knew I couldn't back out now. A moment later, Fred opens the door. She looks at me in shock and then a smile forms.

"Come on inside" Fred said.

I moved inside and headed straight for a couch in the lobby.

"It feels so great to be here" I said.

"Welcome back" Fred said.

Fred took a seat on the coach I am on.

"I'm glad to be back" I said.

"Where have you been" Fred asked.

"It's a long story I'll explain later" I said.

"By the way where are the other's" I asked.

"Well they are out fighting demons" Fred said.

I'm glad there isn't any strings attached with Fred. She is generellly happy to see me back. Willow on the other hand would have strings.

"Why aren't you out there" I asked.

"I'm pregant" Fred said.

Fred doesn't appear to be that far in unless she is actually wearing clothes to conceal her pregnacy. I don't think that she is though.

"Oh my God. Congradulations" I said.

"Thanks. Wesley figured it was better if I avoided battle that way the baby couldn't get hurt" Fred said.

"That's a great plan" I said.

"Is this your first pregnacy" I asked.

"Yeah it is" Fred said.

"I'm surprised it took this long" I said.

"Well I haven't tried to become pregant. Wesley and I were content with just being with each other" Fred said.

"It makes perfect sense considering what happened" I said.

"Did you and Wesley have a honeymoon" I asked.

"We did eventually leave and we traveled amongest Europe" Fred said.

"That's great" I said.

"Where did you go" I asked.

This felt a little strange because I should know some of these facts but notheless everything felt the same.

"We went to Italty, Greece, England and France" Fred said.

"That's a great combination" I said.

"Yeah it was perfect. We were gone for close to a month" Fred said.

"That is utterly romantic" I said.

"Yeah it was everything I hoped to be. It was truly magical" Fred said.

"What was your favorite place" I asked.

"I don't have a favorite. It is so hard to choose. Everything I saw was incredible" Fred said.

"I know what you mean since Europe's history is old" I said.

"Precisely" Fred said.

Before I could comment farther, the gang had entered back in one by one. I heard their laughter. I felt nervous again. The first person to enter was Spike. He looks exactly the same. The next person to enter was Faith. I was supriseed to see her. Faith also looks the same. Lindsey entered next. Lindsey looks exactly the same. Eve entered next. She also appeared to look the same but wore better clothes for fighting demons. Lastly, Connor entered. For a split second, I wanted Connor to look less attractive so I might be able to get rid of my feelings for him. However Connor only appeared to look better than ever. That's saying something because I dreamed of Connor a lot. Nobody to my surprise noticed me. I almost wanted to call out but I decided against it. Everyone started to walk upstairs but Connor. Connor lingered for a moment but started up to the stairs. However Connor turned back around and walked down. He spotted me. Connor looked at me with a lot of emotions flickering. However he was better at hiding his feelings. First Connor looked at me with shock. Then he looked at me with sadness. His eyes reflected anger. But at least his expression went with hapiness. Then his eyes appeared to be empty.

"Connor are you alright" Lindsey asked.

"You look as if you have just spotted a ghost" Eve said.

I decided to speak up.

"Hey" I said.

Everyone else turned around. I didn't notice as much emotions. However everyone went upstairs including Connor. I was slightly disappointed but things can change over time. It didn't help that I wasn't keeping up.

Fred and I sat in silence. It luckily wasn't long. A few minutes later, everyone came back downstairs. Everyone apparently had showered and then changed. I understand their need to go clean up especially since I haven't been around in a long time. For all they know I could be a client.

Everyone was wearing their usual attire except Faith. Faith wore clothes more like me. She seemed more softer.

"So what brings you back" Spike asked.

Spike's tone had a slight annoyance. I think that its possible that tone only exists since I might have affected Connor.

"Spike" Faith said.

I could tell that her voice contained a slight annoyance at his tone.

"We are waiting" Lindsey said.

This is so not the reunion I expected but I know at least their won't be strings attached.

"Well during my course of traveling, I realized how much important it is to be with your close friends" I said.

"That's ironic considering you didn't communicate" Eve said.

"Maybe she was busy" Fred said.

I'm glad that Fred said something in my defense.

"Like what" Lindsey said.

"Fighting evil" I said.

"Like that isn't new" Eve said.

"It was different" I said.

"How so" Wesley asked.

"I helped prevent an apcolypse that was predicated for thousands of years. I also was involved in two wars" I said.

"What was the apcolypse" Wesley asked.

"The battle between Michael and Lucifer" I said.

Everyone gasps.

I'm surprised that Connor hasn't said anything.

"Oh my god" Fred said.

"I can see the look in your eyes but before you interrogate her to death I need to talk to her" Faith said.

I didn't say anything because I knew that I wasn't in a position to. Hestiantly everyone agreed. Faith dragged my upstairs to her room. She muttered an incantation but even though it is muttered I reconized it. The incantation was for this room to be sound proof.

"Since when do you complete magic" I asked.

"I only dd tad bits besides its your area of expertise Buffy" Faith said.

"True" I said.

"Its so great to see you" Faith said.

"Its great to be back. I'm glad that you stopped that interrogation" I said.

"I had a feeling it was going to get intese" Faith said.

"Yeah this sure isn't the homecoming I pictured" I said.

"It would've been better if you had kept up" Faith said.

"Perhaps" I said.

"Its been hard for me keeping your communication a secret from them but even if you didn't communicate me I would react the same as I am now" Faith said.

"I'm sorry I put you in a hard spot" I said.

"You have some seriously messed up stuff" Faith said.

"I know. Sometimes I take things too far and perhaps I did by leaving" I said.

"I don't blame you but just so you know there is some resentment for your departure" Faith said.

"I figured" I said.

"What is the reason" I asked.

"Connor" Faith said.

"What about him" I asked.

"He was very hurt when you left" Faith said.

"I thought that leaving was for the best" I said.

"What do you mean" Faith asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment" I said.

"Alright" Faith said.

"What happened to Connor while I was gone" I asked.

"He blamed himself for your departure. It took awhile for him to get over it" Faith said.

So Faith told me a story about walking in on Connor.

_One day I came home late. It was a few months after you left. I heard this sound of tears which was weird considering how quiet it was. I followed the tears and it led me to a room. I wasn't postive whose room it was. I almost knocked on the door but I didn't. I just quitely opened the door. I found Connor on the ground crying. Connor tried to be strong but I guess he must have snapped. He didn't even notice me show up right next to him. I had a moment of trying to figure out how to react. I could just pretend not to notice. I could react but I'm worried about how he would react if I tried to talk. It didn't matter per say how long it would take me to figure out how to react since I am planning on revealing my presense on my own terms. I decided to try to talk. _

"_Hey" I said._

_There was no response. _

"_How are you doing" I asked._

"_Stupid question I guess. Talking about feelings has always been Buffy's expertise not mine" I said._

_I decided to start walking out since I figured it would be useless. Buffy could get through to anyone given the right amount of time. She even got through to me Faith. Its weird to think that I was once so jealous of her life. But she didn't have it entirely lucky. Its strange that Buffy is my best friend. I never would have thought that would occur consideirng the situation I came across in Sunnydale. _

_However than he spoke._

"_Wait" Connor said._

_I stopped. I can't believe that I got a response. _

"_What" I said._

"_Liz's departure has saddened me. Buffy can find her" Connor said. Connor had a spark of hope. _

_I almost wanted to laugh out loud since Liz is one of Buffy's astral selfs. So I settled for laughing internally. _

"_That's the thing though. Buffy is missing" I said._

"_Do you know how to find her" Connor asked._

"_I do if she wants to be found. She doesn't though. In fact, that's the reason I showed up here" I said._

"_I feel stupid for not connecting the dots" Connor said._

_I was worried that I might destroy that spark of hope though. _

"_It's fine. We've only met once before" I said._

"_How long do you think Buffy will be gone" Connor asked._

"_With her you never know. She could be gone from months to years" I said._

"_That's just perfect"Connor said. _

"_Yeah I wish I knew" I said._

"_We could use a locator spell" Connor said._

"_Locator spells don't work on Buffy I've tried" I said._

"_Then we could try one for Liz" Connor said._

"_Liz it wouldn't work on" Faith said._

"_How do you know" Connor asked._

"_Buffy told me" I said._

"_Why did she do a block from the locator spell" Connor asked._

"_She had a lot of enemies and she didn't want to risk it" I said. _

"_Why do you want to find Liz" I asked._

"_She was my best friend" Connor said._

_Connor lost his spark of hope._

_I felt as if I were not in control of my mouth because in that instant I became inspirational. _

"_Buffy was mine. She would want everything to be good and I know that Liz would want you to be happy. It isn't going to be easy but we got each other. Its going to be a hard struggle to become yourself again but as long as your surrounded by family and friends it will be easier. Besides being closer might help us be able to find her but in the meantime we're going to have to lean on each other and try to get through the days" I said. _

_Connor smiled slightly._

"_Alright if Buffy can live with being back from hevean than I can do this. Your right I shouldn't dewell" Connor said._

_I prepared to walk out when Connor spoke again._

"_Thank you. I needed to hear that" Connor said._

"Wow I had no idea" I said.

"I almost told you but you sounded as if you needed the trip so I didn't want to burden you" Faith said.

"What happened to Connor after that talk" I asked.

"Connor started to become normal. He spent more time being busy. Before I came, apparently he was in his room a lot. He was more deadicated to school work. He also started to make new friends and had a girlfriend suprisingly" Faith said.

"You did amazing" I said.

"Thanks I never imagined myself to be inspirational" Faith said.

"There are beings who can create inspiration" I said.

"That's probably what happened to me" Faith said.

"I don't think so that time. Its more so for tasks" I said.

"Alright if you say so" Faith said.

"Why is it suprising that Connor got a girlfriend" I asked.

"Because I think he was in love with you" Faith said.

I gasp.

"What's wrong" Faith asked.

"I am just in shock" I said.

"I can't believe you were blind" Faith said.

"Well it was different situtation" I said.

"You lost me" Faith said.

"I left because I discovered that I was in love with him. I didn't know how to react since he's kind of been like Xander for me. Meaning I've never been in a situation at that point before where I've fell in love with my best friend. I was so tempted to act upon it that I left" I said.

Faith laughs.

"That's so ironic. I can't believe that you didn't do anything about it" Faith said.

"Well I didn't want to mess up my friendship with him" I said.

"How do you feel now" Faith asked.

"I'm not entirely sure" I said.

"So what was with the other's reactions" I asked.

"Well they grew very protective of Connor and are worried about you hurting him" Faith said.

"I'm not planning on leaving for awhile" I said.

"Awhile meaning" Faith asked.

"Meaning months or years before I take off again if I end up doing that. However I'm going to be gone for hours daily because of my charges in this time" I said.

"I'm glad to hear that you have no intensions of leaving. I'm glad that your staying. I've missed you" Faith said.

Faith hugged me.

"I've missed you as well" I said.

"We should probably get back" Faith said.

"You're right" I said.

Faith muttered the incantation to undo the sound resistance.

Faith and I went back downstairs.

"About time" Wesley said.

"Wow seriously its only been fifteen minutes" I said.

"Talk about impatient" Faith said.

"Alright I bet you have millions of questions. Just ask them one at a time please" I said.

"Where have you been" Wesley asked.

"Well I've been all over the United States" I said.

Everyone looked in shock.

"I thought you would've been out of the country" Spike said.

"Nope I just followed the newspaper" I said.

"What are you talking about" Fred asked.

I pulled out a newspaper out of my pocket. It was one of the last official cases we found in a newspaper since we also rely on other sources. I figured they would rather want to see this case since I had an explaination for it. I turn it to the small article. I put to where it is. Everyone took turns to look at this article.

"I don't understand why we are looking at an issue irrevelant" Eve said.

**Man Young Dies Old**

**By David Richardson**

Yesterday, the most pecucilar death occuried. Mr. Xavier a man who was born on April 3rd in 1984. He dies at the age of an old man. His wife says that she heard her husband fall. She rushed to his side and screamed due to the shock of finding him an old man. As soon as we find out more, we will keep you updated.

"You know the answer to this case" Wesley said.

"I do which is why I showed you this article" I said.

"What happened" Spike asked.

"Well it was a pocker game" I said.

Everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"The game keeper made you bet on life. However much you bet you would lose. For example if you are thirty you might want to be off ten years. If you won you would be twenty instead but if you lost you would gain ten years" I said.

"Interesting. I take it that game is over" Wesley said.

"It is" I said.

"But what does this have to do with the apcolypse" Spike asked.

"Nothing exactly but it was a way to keep busy while my other sources weren't giving me information" I said.

"Which sources" Spike asked.

I laugh.

I know its inappriate timing but I can't help it. I'm being reminded of Dean's investigation.

"You know that I never reveal them" I said.

"Will you this time give it up" Spike asked.

"Just take a chill pill. You are so reminding me of one of my campaions" I said.

"What" Lindsey said.

"I wasn't alone. I found these hunters and we joined forces. The apcolypse I wasn't a center role per say" I said.

"Your talking in riddles" Wesley said.

"Well my destiny wasn't big in that fight. The champions had a big role to play. They both were brothers" I said.

I almost felt like crying which is why I stopped.

"You did something" Connor said.

I felt a moment of dejavu. I couldn't deal with this again since this is what formed a relationship with Dean. That turned out so well.

I can't believe Connor at last adressed me. It was a cruel statement especially from his lips. It stung since I love him. At least Dean's accusations in the beginning wasn't as bad because I felt nothing for him at that moment. I can't believe he accused me of doing something awful. I almost felt tempted to walk out but I couldn't show my emotions. My face showed nothing. I realized that I should say something since I figured that I might be looked upon to be guilty.

"No I didn't unless you count breaking a heart of one of the brothers but that's another story" I said.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"What happened" Spike asked.

"Its complicated" I said.

"Vague much" Spike said.

"Well I guess I could elborate but in order for you have to know the story.

"Okay I guess I should explain the brothers first. Their mother died from a demon attack. There dad raised them as a a warriors. They are known as the Winchesters. Their dad is dead. Sam is Dean's younger brother. I met them officially after I helped them kill the dmon that killed their mother. It wasn't the greatest meeting especially with Dean's attitude to me. I left for awhile. I still let them find me despite the first meeting" I said.

"I'm surprised to hear that" Lindsey said.

"Well I figured that they would need my help so I figured it would be easier if I just let them. After all, I figured that I had to be the bigger person" I said.

"Interesting" Eve said.

"Sam was very easy to get along with. He had this big heart and we both shared similar hobbies. I was like a combination of Sam and Dean but I'm more like Sam. Dean was funny, relaxed, loved fixing cars, loved his rock music and loved fighting. Dean hated me and we always argued. His inability to trust me was a downfall at moments. If Sam had said what I did then he would easily go all in but because I said something he did the opposite. It led us to trouble and it made things take longer" I said.

I stopped to get a sip of water that I just realized was in front of me. It must have been placed here when Faith was talking to me priviately.

"Dean sounds like a moran" Fred said.

"He was to me. I ended up leaving the brothers because of him. However we ended up running into each other so I felt compelled to join forces again. Dean's relationship with me from then on was like a tug of war. One moment he was good with me the next he wasn't. Everything changed after this battle, we almost lost two friends. Dean really did me this time. I really couldn't take his attitude anymore. I was going to leave for good and be unlocatable to the brothers" I said.

I stopped here because it appeared that some commentary was going to be made.

"Why leave again" Spike asked.

"Because I was afraid that it would led us to get killed partially. I also got tired of the good months being over ridden by the bad months" I said.

"That's ironic consideirng you said you wanted to be the bigger person" Wesley said.

"Well he is hard to deal with because he can rub on you the wrong way. He sees things in more black and white. Its hard for him to trust and if you can't break through there isn't much of a point" I said.

"Did you gain his trust" Connor asked.

"Yeah I did but that is where the story turns very ironic" I said.

"Would you eleborate" Eve said.

" That night I was just about to sneak out and everything was good at least that's what I thought. My plan was to walk outside the house and then teleport away. But in the middle of the yard was Dean. He apologized to me which is something he doesn't normally do. Then Dean caught me off guard by telling me that he had feelings for me. It seems that Sam and Jo were right about him having feels for me. I laughed it off all those times and never considered the possibility. Its ironic Dean's treatment towards me because of what I've done for him. I healed his brother hours before that battle that occurred with that demon. Dean says that if he had known he would've treated me better" I said.

I took a sip of water.

I start to laugh.

"What's so funny" Spike asked.

"The next part of the story is. Okay so when I found out this revelation I had no idea how to react. I took a moment to reflect because I didn't want to mess things up by saying or doing something I wasn't ready for. I mean I didn't want to reject him because I didn't want to hurt him but I also didn't want to kiss him for encouragement since I didn't know what to believe. After looking back, I realized that I had feelings for him as well which is ironic since I still believed that I was in love with this other guy" I said.

I looked around the room for any reaction. Connor's showed surprise but then it vanished.

I drank another sip of water.

"I fail to see the humor" Spike said.

"Well I figured that I would've gotten to the humourous part and its not like I could control my need for water" I said.

"Alright let's just get this over with" Eve said.

I'm guessing Eve was around Connor's hurt the most.

"Well alright so Dean and I got together. However than I noticed that the bench light was on. Everyone was watching us. Sam was talking to Jo about this bet they had formed. Sam won the bet. I believed that this was partially a set up. It didn't matter though because things between Dean and I were good. Dean relied a lot on my opinion and sometimes if I said something different than Sam went along with what I suggested" I said.

I took a sip of water.

"You all must be wondering what the importance between Sam and Dean are to the apcolypse. Well Sam was the vessel for Lucifer. Dean was Michael's vessel. However Dean and Sam decided to ignore fate and stick together. Lucifer had a vessel but it wasn't the true vessel. However anyway Dean decided that he was going to become Michael's vessel after fighting the angels about this almost the whole year. He even asked me my opinion of it and I thought it was a good idea. But Sam should be protected since the brothers shouldn't fight each other" I said.

Eve went to the restroom but said to go on with the story.

I took a sip of water.

"So I told Dean Buffy's experience in Heavan" I said.

"I thought she didn't remember" Faith said.

"She forgot but then remembered recently since she was tried to be recruited" I said.

"Anyway so what happened was the angels weren't prepared for Dean to be ready. At least that was the act anyway because they brought his half brother back to life to become Michael's vessel. Dean was going to become Michael's vessel but something odd occurred and his half brother became Michael's vessel. I think that was partially better just in case Sam became Lucifer's vessel. So we decided to trap Lucifer and in order to trap him we had to use the four horseman's rings" I said.

I took a sip of water.

I noticed that Eve just returned.

"Didn't the horseman already die" Wesley asked.

"Well no technically because they had a replacement last time but this time they didn't so a majority of them are dead" I said.

"Anyway so in order to find them we had to work with this demon. Death was the only horseman that willingly gave up his ring and we did nothing to him. So we decided that it would be best if Sam agreed to be Lucifer's vessel. It was Sam's idea and so we went where we knew Lucifer was. Sam agreed to say yes because he thought he could control his body despite being a vessel of Lucifer. The final showdown happens not to long later. I show up just when it was about to begin. However there was a dely and Lucifer fled. Buffy showed up and talked to Michael since she knew him and apparently they were involved when she was dead. After the talking finished, Lucifer showed up and the battle begun. I decided to get involved but I didn't do much good. In the middle, my friends showed up. My friends sent Michael away but he returned to finish the battle and as a result ended up trapped in the cage with Lucifer" I said.

"That's awful" Fred said.

"What happened to you and Dean" Spike asked.

"Well we stayed together and leaned on each other through the pain of losing Sam. Dean doesn't know that I tried to help figure out how to free Sam and Adam their half brother. Things were normal for Dean. He decided to go the whole nine yards which meant that it was life with a white picket fence. He stopped hunting demons. Its amazing that he went that far for me but I couldn't go that extreme for him. I teleported to other locations to patrol. I knew my life would lead to trouble with my current new one. I broke up with him to protect him despite I know he can take care of himself" I said.

"How long did you stay with him" Wesley asked.

"Six months after the aftermath" I said.

"That was kind of stupid for you to break up with him" Connor said.

"Well I knew that hunting would take him to a dark place. He didn't want to go there again without Sam around. He's done it once but its differently since Sam is really gone this time" I said.

"What do you mean" Faith asked.

"Well Sam quit hunting to go to college" I said.

"Where did he go" Connor asked.

"Stanford" I said.

"When did he go" Connor asked.

"You missed him" I said.

"What did he study" Faith asked.

"Prelaw" I said.

"Did he finish" Faith asked.

"Yeah he did finish undergraudate degree but he didn't get to have a graduate degree. He had a appointment for an interview scheduled for a law firm but he missed it" I said.

"What why" Lindsey asked.

"Well his dad went missing so his brother sought his help. He returned back in time but his girlfriend got killed by the same demon that killed their mom. He wanted revenge" I said.

"What happened to his dad" Spike asked.

"Nothing except being too busy with his obsession of finding the demon. He later ended up dying to save his son but that's another story" I said.

"How do you know all this" Fred asked.

"I got told and I've seen some of it" I said.

"How" Faith asked.

"A roadtrip a few years ago got me to see his dad's fate" I said.

"Who did the Winchester's father die for" Lindsey asked.

"Dean" I said.

"What happened" Lindsey asked.

"Well they defeated this demon and had a car 'accident' " I said.

"Why is there quotations around accident" Spike said.

"Because some demons trailed them and were possessing humans that caused the car crash. I was there but it was too late for me to do something when I arrived" I said.

"What were you doing there" Faith asked.

"I had this gut feeling and I followed it. It lead me to the Winchesters. I dialed 911 just as I saw the demon hit the car" I said.

"What happened to them" Eve asked.

"Well Sam suffered minor injuries. Their father was good. Dean was in a coma. Their father made a deal with a demon to make sure Dean wouldn't die" I said.

"Wow that family takes things extreme" Faith said.

"What happened after you left Dean" Wesley asked.

"Well I decided to combine jobs with sight seeing. I also became involved in two wars and one battle. After I finished the last war, I headed straight here" I said.

"How long are you staying" Eve asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I'm not planning on going extreme cross country anytime soon" I said.

There was this air clearage of relief at least that's what I noticed from everyone but Connor. Connor had no reaction that I could read. Speaking of Connor I need to find out more about my disappearing effect on him.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go to a hotel to check in a hotel and its important since I'm planning on going to going to sleep right away when I get a bed. Its been a long day" I said.

Fred just shock her head.

"Look you can stay here its no big deal" Fred said.

"I don't feel as if that's appropriate" I said.

"But you shouldn't have to pay for a room by the nightly rate" Wesley said.

"Look I feel as if my disappearance has hurt my relationship with everyone and once I feel is if I earn my spot back I will think about staying here" I said.

"But you shouldn't" Faith said.

I was kind of hoping Connor would protest but it seems as if he doesn't want to be around me. Maybe he's worried about getitng hurt but that's wishful thinking.

"Look we are wasting time arguing. You know its pointless trying to convince me to stay" I said.

I walked out so I could avoid anymore more protests.

Luckily desipte the fact that I was in LA I didn't have to wait long to get a room. The following day, I went to look for an apartment. I had a feeling that I would need it if Connor'sreaction to me meant anything. Besides I like having my privacy. Luckily my old apartment was on sale again. I bought it since I didn't want to look for a different one. This apartment last time took a long time to find.

I decide to take the day easy and sleep. I didn't wake up for the rest of the day. The next day I wasn't as lucky and my phone went off early. Not even my need for sleep could block my phone. I haven't had a proper sleep in a long time. I have bizare hours that I sleep ever since I was on the road trip. I barely sleep everyday and my sleepy state won.

"Hello" I said.

I yawned.

"Hello" Faith said.

"Really you couldn't wait until a more decent hour" I said.

"I should've thought about it but I was worried about you" Faith said.

"Well I'm fine. I have been pretty much sleeping the whole time since you last saw me" I said.

"You deserve the rest" Faith said.

"Did I wake you" Faith asked.

"Yeah but I hope I can fall back asleep" I said.

"Sorry about that" Faith said.

"By the way how much did you sleep on the roadtrip" Faith asked.

"Very little. I've always had to be alert. If I got lucky I had four hours each night" I said.

"Wow that must be weird to be able to be on a normal schedule again" Faith said.

"You have no idea but its not a bad weird" I said.

"Goodnight" Faith said.

"Goodnight" I said.

Unfortantly I wasn't able to fall back asleep. I decided to look for a job. I decided to be an attorney again. Luckily I noticed an opening for a good firm. I decided to call ahead for an interview. Luckily I could get an interview today. I decided to go for a run since I remember LA very well. I then proceeded to get ready for the day. The interview went rather well. Hours later to my surprise I found out that I received the job. I decide to go visit my friends at the Hyperion Hotel.

"Welcome back" Fred said.

"Thanks" I said.

"I'm surprised that I didn't see you yesterday" Wesley said.

"I can't come by all the time besides I was exhausted" I said.

"How much did you sleep" Wesley asked.

"Pretty much all day. I was only up for an hour before I fell back asleep" I said.

"Well I'm glad you got your rest even though that made us worried" Wesley said.

"Thanks for being supportive" I said.

"Sorry you were being verbally attacked last night" Wesley said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not fully surprised consideirng what Faith told me" I said.

"What did she tell you" Fred asked.

"A little bit of what my disappearing did to him" I said.

"It was bad. Connor wasn't himself and then he made these friends that got him to be more cold. That turned off his emotions for awhile and we just recently got him to feel again. I don't know now though. Connor's in a good place. He has good supportive friends and a girlfriend" Wesley said.

"If I really considered the consequences than I wouldn't have left" I said.

"The world is better because you left to help it but it would've been helpful if you kept up better" Fred said.

"It would've been painful for me to" I said.

"Why" Fred asked.

"Mainly because he would make me feel guilty and I would feel as if I would have to come back. It would make me choose between duty and friends" I said.

"Have you done that before" Fred asked.

"Yeah I have and duty has won over so far" I said.

"Perhaps one day you will meet a guy who it wouldn't be a problem between chosing" Fred said.

"Maybe so but it doesn't matter becaue I intimdate a lot of guys" I said.

"But guys are attracted to independent women" Wesley said.

"I know but that doesn't guarentee anything. I'm doomed at love" I said.

"You will find someone" Fred said.

"That reminds me I need to tell you guys something but it has to be kept secret. I should've told you sooner but when I was here you were super busy catching up so I didn't get to" I said.

So explained the quest the powers gave me. The way I explained it was pretty similar to Spike.

"Let me get this straight you've been super busy with your destiny and have a screwed up love life" Fred said.

I laugh.

"That's one way to put it" I said.

Luckily no one was around to hear our conversation.

"That's really impressive" Wesley said.

"Why aren't yout telling everyone" Fred asked.

"Because I'm not ready to" I said.

"Are you going to leave us" Wesley asked.

"Well I might no longer have the astral life in San Fransico's past anymore" I said.

"How long will that be" Wesley asked.

"I don't know. It kind of depends" I said.

"On what" Wesley asked.

"Work and relationships" I said.

"Where is everyone" I asked.

"Connor is out on his run. Eve is sleeping with Lindsey but they probably are having sex. Spike is out with Faith at a café" Wesley said.

"That's rather helpful" I said.

"We will keep this revelation to ourselves" Wesley said.

"Thanks" I said.

A moment Connor walks in all sweaty. He almost turned to walk outside. But then he proceeded to walk upstairs.

"It's ironic that he's avoiding me" I said.

"You and Connor were inseperable" Wesley said.

"I want to make it right with him" I said.

"How do you think I should make ammends" I asked.

"You could try to talk to him" Fred said.

"I'm planning on it but I was wondering if you had any ideas in the meantime" I said.

"I'm out of ideas. I was caught off guard to his reaction to you" Wesley said.

"I could somewhat tell" I said.

"Wow" Fred said.

"It was a combination of feelings. First it was shock. Then anger appeared. Then sadness. Then hapiness. Then his eyes became blank" I said.

"It was hard to tell in the speed" Fred said.

"It doesn't matter to me since I've always been able to read Connor pretty well" I said.

"You all were watching his reaction" I said.

"Yeah we all were on edge" Wesley said.

"How long do you think he'll resent me" I asked.

"Who knows" Wesley said.

"I can't believe it" I said.

"What is it" Fred asked.

"I abandoned him and its worse because I remembered him. I resented Spike for doing that than I do it. I'm such a hypocric" I said.

"Don't stress. Its not like you could've known you would leave" Fred said.

"I'm going to give him space and if he wants to talk to me he will" I said.

"That could be awhile" Fred said.

"I know but I don't want to force anything" I said.

"I don't think that's a good idea since it doesn't show that you are willing to make it better" Wesley said.

"That's the plan for now and I'll change it later. I don't want to seem too demanding now" I said.

"Fair enough" Wesley said.

"So where are you staying" Fred asked.

"My old apartment" I said.

"That's easy enough" Wesley said.

"What can I say. I saw it on sale and I didn't want to look at other apartments when I already love my old apartment" I said.

"Good plan" Fred said.

"I should get going" I said.

"But you haven't been here that long" Fred said.

"I've been here for two hours. I'm just trying to be prepared since tomorrow I am starting a new job" I said.

"You could work here" Wesley said.

"I could but I don't believe in taking money from clients" I said.

"What is your job" Fred asked.

"I'm an attorney again" I said.

"I'm surprised" Wesley said.

"Well I enjoyed working at Wolfram and Hart despite the fact I didn't like the morality. I also figured it was great because I have experience" I said.

"That does make it easier to land the job" Wesley said.

"How are things going with Wolfram and Hart" I asked.

"They are doing well. Branches have been asking us for help and opinions. They are very coperative in working with us which makes it easier for us" Wesley said.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said.

"I think the main reason it worked out is because of you" Wesley said.

"What makes you figure that" I asked.

"Well they had high amount of respect for you. They also were afraid of you. They were impressed with you" Fred said.

"Well I guess its good that Angel never was in charge" I said.

"It has worked out for the better" Fred said.

"What would've happen had he worked here from day one" Wesley asked.

"Well Spike wouldn't have been here. Angel would've fell for Cordy. Angel would've been Connor's father. Lindsey wouldn't have been a spy for us" I said.

"I can't imagine the difference" Fred said.

"I couldn't see it any other way" Wesley said.

"How do you know the changes" Wesley asked.

"It came to me in a vision the moment you asked me" I said.

"How often do you get visions" Wesley asked.

"Rarely but the powers were involved this time because of the timing " I said.

"I should let you get going" Fred said.

"Well it was nice catching up" I said.

"I'll see you around" Fred said.

"Count on it" I said.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" Wesley said.

"Bye" Fred said.

The following days I kept quiet since I was getting used to my job schedule. The hours were pretty good. After the first week of work, I managed ot have a life again. I patrolled pretty much ever night. I met up with Fred, Wesley once a week. I also met up with Faith once a week. Each week I got a random date. Spike was going to take awhile even with Faith on my side. Eve oddly enough wasn't on my side. As a result, I didn't hang around her. Lindsey was too busy for me to hang out with him but ironey was that we worked in the same firm. However things got better between me and Lindsey once our boss parterned us up. Eve became less hostile to me.

After being in town for two months, I ran into Connor on patrol. I figured it was my chance to mend things over. Connor procceded to walk away.

"Wait" I said.

Connor stopped.

"Look I get that I'm the last person you want to see and that's saying something considering how much you used to despise Spike once upon a time. I know the words I'm sorry isn't going to make things better between us but I figure it's a good start since everyone has to start somewhere" I said.

That was horrible. I sounded weak to my own ears. That sounded like a bad attempt. However to my surprise Connor stayed where he was.

"It truly is ironic how things have changed" Connor said.

"Yeah but I don't really like this change" I said.

Connor looked into my eyes with a similar of hope but it vanished quickly.

Connor sighed.

"Your hard to be around" Connor said.

"Let me guess its because my troubles follow me" I said.

Connor almost smiles.

"Good guess" Connor said.

"Then why shouldn't you be around me" I asked.

"I shouldn't be around you because it makes me want to forgot what I had to go through while you were away and jump back to before" Connor said.

That revelation shocked me to the core.

"I understand where your coming from. Believe it or not I have a reason I didn't contact you" I said.

It was silent for a few moments. I think Connor was debating on trying to understand or not.

"Why then" Connor asked.

"Its because I would feel guilty more so for leaving you behind and I would feel like I would've had to chose between duty and my desires. I would feel as if I should be back but I knew that I couldn't go back" I said.

Connor's jaw dropped but that quickly became hidden.

"What would you have chosen" Connor asked.

"I honestly don't know but last time I had to make that type of choice I chose duty" I said.

"Can you elaborate on that" Connor asked.

"One day I will but I don't feel like making a confession since we hardly are on speaking terms" I said.

"Maybe we can try again" Connor said.

"You mean that" I said.

"Yeah I do" Connor said.

"You won't regret it" I said.

I smile.

"Penny for your thoughts" Connor said.

"Well I was thinking about our first encounter when I returned and now" I said.

Connor looked confused.

"That night I came back you reminded me of Dean slightly when he first met me. Your accusation stung me harder than Dean's ever did and now its like we have a fresh slate" I said.

"I'm sorry about that but I wasn't sure how to react. I felt as if I had to give some sort of message. Besides it was weird how you cut of" Connor said.

"I understand the whole putting on a strong front. I cut off because I felt like crying over the grief of losing Sam" I said.

"Once you told me the part where Sam died, I felt instantly guilty and I wish I could've taken back my words" Connor said.

"The past is the past" I said.

"What were your thoughts when I first returned" I asked.

"Well I was in shock. I also felt my resentment towards you which was the result of my anger. I also felt sad from what occurred. I also felt happy to see you. But I was wary because I didn't know your future plans" Connor said.

"Fair point since I was gone on an unexpected road trip for a long time" I said.

"Why did you leave" Connor asked.

Ugh I'm not ready to tell him yet. I could say a past statement.

"I would rather not talk about it" I said.

"Why not" Connor asked.

"Its personal" I said.

"Alright I won't push you for details for now" Connor said.

I almost sighed in relief.

"Thanks" I said.

At that precise moment, vampires attacked us. I completely was so focused on talking to Connor that I forgot I was vulernable to attack and not to mention was on patrol. I quickly though countered the attack. The battle was quick. There was six vampires. I took out three and Connor took out three more. We patrolled the city together in silence. The silence was comfortable.

Over the next couple of months. Eve and I become good friends again. Spike also is now fully cool with me now. Connor and I are almost always together every chance we get. Once a week, we hang out as a group which is important since we aren't focusing on demons or vampires. I also hang out with each couple once a week. I feel like an odd wheel at times but whatever. Connor I hang out pretty much every day on top of patrolling.

Connor and I are hanging out tonight. I was nervous because I'm planning on telling him the truth about me. I hope he won't see through me before I tell him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"You look nice" Connor said.

"Thanks I just got back from a date" I said.

I watched Connor's reaction but I saw none.

"I understand if you just want to stay in" Connor said.

"Its fine if you want to go out. I'm flexible" I said.

"Are you sure" Connor asked.

"Its fine and besides if you want I have VIP tickets to the hottest club" I said.

"I wanted to go to that but I knew the tickets were sold out tonight" Connor said.

"Alright then we'll go" I said.

Within moments of walking we arrived at the club. By the time we arrived, the line was long but we didn't have to wait because I knew the bouncer and the fact that I have VIP tickets. Luckily my VIP ticket included a priviate room. I was thrilled because I could tell Connor in privacy. However Connor and I decided to dance first. Once we needed a break which was about after an hour or two of dancing we got beverages and sat in the VIP priviate room.

"It feels nice to be sitting down" I said.

"Yeah although this is a weird purpose for a room at the club" Connor said.

"True but its great since we don't have to worry about other people if strange things came up"I said.

"Fair point" Connor said.

"How was your day" I asked.

"It was dull" Connor said.

"Well if that helps today was mainly paper work for me" I said.

"That's got to suck major. I hope your boss is nothing like Spike was when he was pissed off at you" Connor said.

"No my boss Simon isn't like that and if we have long cases he pays for meals" I said.

"Can I watch you at work" Connor said.

"You have seen me at work before" I said.

"Well that one time doesn't technically count since you already knew the answer to my case" Connor said.

"True. I guess you can but it would be less professional since you know me" I said.

"But you work with Lindsey" Connor said.

"That was merely a coincidence that we became partners" I said.

"When would it be good for me to come in" Connor asked.

I was puzzeled at this request but I went along with it.

"I'll have to check in with my boss and I'll try to let you know ahead of time so you won't have to worry about last minute. I might have to do a last minute because I don't know sometimes if I'm going to have a slow day or not" I said.

"That's fair enough" Connor said.

"What's with the interest in my job" I asked.

"I have decided to apply to law school" Connor said.

"That's great" I said.

"What inspired you to go" Connor asked.

"Well I like to help people and this teacher has inspired me" Connor said.

"No one inspired me to do law. I've always been interested in it" I said.

"Intersting considering you've done huge leaps of crime" Connor said.

"If you think some stuff I've done here is bad wait until you hear my road trip procedures" I said.

Connor looked at me with confusion.

"Sam, Dean and I have multiple alias'. The alias' we have created are F.B.I. agents. We have fake credit cards that don't work properly. We only use them for newspaper cases we discover" I said.

"I can't believe you commited freud" Connor said.

"Well I had to in order to appear less suspicous" I said.

"That was brillant to hide in plain sight" Connor said.

"Yeah it was" I said.

I take a sip of my cider beer.

"I don't understand how you're a lawyer" Connor said.

"Well after I learned law which was fast, I took the bar examination the very day I learned all I needed to know" I said.

"Awfully suspicious like Gunn" Connor said.

"Well I have a photogenic memory" I said.

"I understand now" Connor said.

"Penny for your thoughts" Connor said.

"Well I was debating out what to tell you. I know that there's two one area I don't topic about my past. You need to know how I ended up here in LA. You want to know why I left" I said.

"True but I'm not pushing even though your technically in no position to with hold information cosidering this rekindeled friendship is still somewhat new" Connor said.

"I hope that what I say won't ruin things between us" I said.

"I dobut it will. We've always had a strong bound" Connor said.

"I decided to tell you about my origins" I said.

"Alright" Connor said.

"First of all I'm sorry" I said.

Connor looked in me in confusion.

"Every story has a beginning, middle and an end. My story is still being written. I was born in the year 2,000. However my birth remains mystery to me to this day" I said.

Connor looks even more confused now.

I take a sip of my cider beer.

"Well I was adopted by the Summers. My legal name became Buffy Anne Summers. I grew up pretty normally until I reached the age of ten. At the age of ten, I discovered how scary the world was with all the vampires and demons. I fought them with the use of my powers" I said.

I took a sip of beer.

"By any chance do your powers include energy balls, orbing, healing, telekenis, telephay and being a fire and ice starter" Connor asked.

"They do but I have more" I said.

I almost got tempted to ask how he knew but I wasn't ready to bring out that lie yet.

"I'll let you go on with the story" Connor said.

"However when I was fourteen and half everything changed for me. I got called as a slayer which made things more complicated. I had to report to a watcher named Merrick. It was harder for me to transition to not being able to use my powers because I knew if the council found out about my powers it would be a bad thing. I felt as if Merrick wouldn't tell my secret but I couldn't risk it. However being called as a slayer did wonders for my love life. The first guy I ever was serious about I told him my secret and to my surprsie accepted it. I was relieved and he insisted on learning how to fight" I said.

"What was your social life like" Connor asked.

"I was the most popular girl in school. I also was smart. However no one knew how smart I was because it only showed up on paper but every now and then I answered a question correctly. I also was the head cheerleader and won many titles such as fiesta queen" I said.

"What were you like with your friends" Connor asked.

"I was snobbish for apperances sake. Luckily slaying didn't affect my social life too bad in the beginning. Tyler I dreamed was going to die so we broke up and I sent him away for protection. I met another guy soon enough. This guy was named Riley and he was part of this intiative. The intiative was this secret government organization that experimented on demons. They rarely killed" I said.

I took another sip of my beer.

"We first found out about the intiative because of this vampire Spike. Spike is a slayer of slayers. He tried to kill me a few times in a month before he left. Spike returned because he wanted me to preform a love spell for him. I was going to do it but before I could preform it Spike got kidnapped by the intiative. He got this chip in his head that enabled to not be able to hurt humans without feeling any pain. Spike ended up escaping and begged us to help him. We helped him hide. The chip caused him to become good since he could hurt demons without pain but he was untrustable at first because he tried to get the chip out. The first time he tried was during the show down with Adam. Adam was this creation of the intiative's boss that was part man, machine and demon. I ended up killing him and the intiative shut down. Some men surivived the unit and retreated to the forest and decided to just kill demons. A few months later, Riley joins the remaining soldiers because I wasn't sure if I wanted Riley. What I mean is I found out from Spike that Riley went to vampires and got his blood drained willingly by vampires. He only did this because I was hypnotised by Dracula's visit weeks prior which got him to bite me. I decided that I wanted Riley to stay but I ran to the helicopter that was taking him away too late" I said.

I took a sip of beer.

"That sounds intense" Riley said.

"It was but it only got worse from there" I said.

"Well anyway a master vampire came to town. This vampire was Lothos. By the time Lothos got into town, my social life began to fall apart. I met a new friend named Pike. He accidently got involved with killing vampires. He was much more deadicated than I was at that point but we became more than friends. Lothos killed my watcher in front of me. At least I still had Spike and Pike. Spike and I became partners through the Lothos problem. Not too long the dance occurred. I attended with Pike. Pike wasn't one for dances but he came for me. Vampires crashed the dance. I went down to the basement to find Lothos. I killed Lothos and then burned down the gym" I said.

I took a sip of beer.

"I got sent to a mental instution because I told my adopted parents in fear. I stayed for a few days and it was short because I played along by saying what they wanted to hear. My adopted parents got a divorce and I moved to Sunnydale" I said.

"Ironic name for the town considering it's a hellmouth" Connor said.

"Yeah it indeed was" I said..

"How much do you know about Buffy" I asked.

"No much" Connor said.

"Well then I guess I will explain everything" I said.

"Were you hoping to skip over this" Connor asked.

"Well I was hoping I could get to the main part of the story but whatever" I said.

I took a sip of my beer.

"Well anyway I met some good friends there who accepted me for me. I wasn't popular this time on purpose because I felt as if it would make my duty harder considering what happened with Lothos. These people decided to help me fight. The first major bad I encountered there was the Master which was a vampire that said I would die against. I did die but one of my friends brought me back with a vampire with a soul's help. I was dead for a minute because I was drowned" I said.

I took a sip of my beer.

"I'm surprised with the order you describe the vampire with a soul" Connor said.

"Well I figure the next chapter would've been better to explain the vampire with a soul" I said.

I took another sip.

"Well the vampire with a soul was named Angel. When I first arrived in Sunnydale I wasn't postive if he was a vampire. He gave me warning that were very cryptic. He told me his story eventually before I went against the Master. So after defeating the Master, I went away for the summer to LA. When I returned, Angel became part of my life. We started dating and our love led us someone neither one of us could've predicated. On my birthday, everything changed. Drusilla and Daniel were in town causing problems for a few months. On my 17th birthday, I slept with Angel which resulted in him turning evil since he experianced a moment of true happiness. That was the clause in his curse but he couldn't know. Anyway so he taunted me and used mind games on me. He killed some of my friends. A statue arrived into town and this statue was Acathla. Acathla was this demon that would suck the world into hell with the right ritual preformed. We found this spell to ensure Angel. One of my friends decided to try the spell for me. The spell didn't get to work because it wasn't finished. Anyway so one of my friends a newer slayed killed Kendra got killed. Kendra was a slayer that was more by the book. Slayers are called when the previous slayer has died.

Anyway so I decided to take the fight to him so I could rescue my watcher. Daniel made a deal with me that he would help me because he liked the world. If my watcher died then Drusilla would've died. I had to tell my adopted mother the truth and she kicked me out of the house. I also got expelled from school despite my great record since the principal has it out for me. It was interesting because he had respect for my record of accomplishments but he had it out for my criminal offences. One of my friends showed up to help me but I insisted that the friend to go just rescue my watcher and run. I killed the vampires but I couldn't stop the ritual in time. Angel's blood was the key to opening up hell. Daniel didn't help me that much. All he did was knock out Drusilla and ran. Anyway so I managed to get Angel in a vulnerable position. I was about to behead him when all of a sudden everything changed. Angel was himself again. I just wanted to ignore the rest of the world but I couldn't especially considering that I saw the portal opening. I told Angel I loved him. I kissed him and I killed him. That was the hardest thing I had to do. So I left town since I figured that it would be too hard to be around my friends. Besides I was wanted for murder, kicked out of my house and was expelled" I said.

I took a sip of beer.

"That sounds like a hard choice to make" Connor said.

"Is this the choice you talked about with duty" Connor asked.

"It was" I said.

I took another sip of my beer.

"Well I returned from LA to Sunnydale, a few days after school begun. My friends accepted me back but there were strings attached for awhile. My watcher is the only person who accepted me without any buts. My adopted mom and my watcher scheduled me like crazy. My adopted mom learned to accept that I'm a slayer and has helped me. For example she has tried to get me back into school. Anyway so I got back into school. Faith the slayer replacement for Kendra came into town. She was a partier. Anyway I felt as if she was trying to take my life. It didn't help that I had a secret of my own which was Angel's return. I nursed him back to health because he wasn't himself when he returned. Angel still had his soul but at first he was more animal than man if that makes any sense. We became a couple again" I said.

"I can't believe you went back with him" Connor said.

"We were very careful" I said.

"Is there a reason why you cut your story off" Connor asked.

"Has Faith told you about her past" I asked.

"Yeah she did" Connor said.

"Alright than I can skip over that than. Angel broke up with me so I could have a normal life. Anyway this was a few days before the final battle and before Faith went into a coma. So before Faith went into a coma she shot Angel with poison that only a slayer's blood could cure and so I decided to use Faith but that plan failed. So I gave Angel my blood. The Mayor I killed with this bomb I created. The high school got destroyed and I graduated" I said.

I took a sip of beer.

"That's awful that Angel broke up with you considering your life will never be normal" Connor said.

"It did hurt but it helped that everything changed" I said.

Connor looked confused.

"I saw the Powers and they told me that things were messed up. They told me that Angel didn't go where he was supposed to. He was supposed to be in LA. They told me of this threat that was going to try to change history. So I used my ability of astral projection to have these separate lives. I had different names because I thought it would be safer" I said.

I took a sip of beer.

"I will finish up Sunnydale first then I will explain everything else. After the Mayor was killed, we didn't get a break. I also began college. The key was sent to us in the form of a human. The key was my sister. She was sent to me so I could protect her. In order for me to not be suspicious memories got added to my head of her existance. Glory a hellgod went looking for the key so she could go home. Spike returned to my life and got tortured to protect me. My friends had a hard time understanding our friendship. It doesn't really matter though because my friends were hypocritcs because whenever I messed up I had to work my but off to earn forgiveness but they expected me to give it easily. My adopted mom died. I had to drop out of school to take care of my sister. Anyway so I killed Glory but it was too late. My sister had already been cut and a portal opened. I jumped in it to save my sister since she could have a normal life but I also did it for the world. I knew that my life span was short anyway. From there my main self went to limbo since Heaven and Hell were fighting for my soul due to my strange death. Hell won for a bit and hence you met me" I said.

I took a sip of my beer.

"I don't know what to say. I'm glad I finally know how you arrived there" Connor said.

"I would've told you eventually if I didn't find out how to bring you back" I said.

"I can't believe that you got out and here I thought that I would never see youa again" Connor said.

"Anyway so after you left, days or hours later I got won by Heavan which is how I became involved with Michael. Heavan truly was amazing. I felt safe and happy there. Heavan is like a college campus for the warriors and angels. Normal people get to live in memories but warriors can live in memories if they want. Most warriors don't. Some places requie you to have points for money. You earn them through activities and classes. You don't have to do activities or be in classes" I said.

"How did you meet Michael" Connor asked.

"I bumped into him when I was trying to find my way around and he guided me the second day since I missed my tour. So anyway I didn't see him around after that. He was very mysterious. I didn't see him for weeks and I had no idea of who he was. He liked that I didn't know him. We became friends. He and I explored and spared a lot. One day he told me that he had feelings for me in this garden and we started to date. However I vanished in the middle of a date because my friends brought me back.

It was hard getting adjusted again to living and I couldn't remember heaven that much. All I remembered were feelings. I let my friends believe that I was in hell the whole time. It was mainly about adjusting. Spike also was around a lot and I used him to help feel again. I know that's wrong but Spike knew that coming in. I also had to deal with being an adult so I got a job which was a crappy one since I didn't want to reveal how smart I was. I know it was stupid but whatever. Anyway so I had these nerds messing with me which was very annoying. The nerds killed a lover of a friend of mine causing this friend to turn evil. This friend burned the killer alive. The other nerds were targeted but we saved them. A friend of mine saved the world from this friend by using a speech" I said.

"Wow I can't believe for once violence didn't save the world. I thought violence was usually the answer for battles" Connor said.

"It typically is but that was a unique situtation" I said.

"Anyway so the friend that tried to end the world got sent away to a coven due to the stunt of evil and the over use of magic. This friend had to return because stranger than usual occurances were going on in Sunnydale. A nerd joined our side. Spike came back with a soul but we only remained as friends. Potential slayers kept coming over since they were targeted by the first. I worked on training them. The first was using Spike by tricking him. The first took on the appearance of someone who has already died. Spike I had to be closer to help but we figured out how to stop the problems the first was causing joined us to help train them and they wanted her to be the leader since I led them to an ambush. It's not like I could've known and I followed my gut. The first evil's right hand was this preacher guy named Caleb. He was unsually strong. I killed him with this scyth. Angel came to help but I didn't need it so he just gave me this amulant. Angel prepared for the second front with Champion Investigations. I got accepted back into the gang since I saved them from the ambush Faith led them to. I got kicked out of my own house due to the fact of a mistake in a battle. The sycth helped heal Faith. The friend with magic problems created this spell to make every potential slayer into a slayer. We fought off this old ancient vampires easily. It was easier unlike the first time I came across it which took awhile to be able to defeat. Anyway so Spike wore the amulant which caused the rest of the vampires to die. Everyone left but me. I said a goodbye to Spike. I realized at this moment that I loved Spike but nothing could've been done. I ran up to the top and caught the bus. We barely missed the aftermath of the amult. The town collapsed and the hellmouth was destroyed. It felt nice no longer having this burden of being one of the two chosen one's" I said.

"That sounds very intense. I'm sorry that you didn't get to explore things with my dad" Connor said.

"That sentence was very akward about your father" I said.

"I agree" Connor said.

"Well so I helped organize the council. I traveled around looking for slayers and fell in love with Rome. There I became involved with the Immortal. I broke up with him because I wanted to prevent pain for the future. I then had to deal with this Twilight fiasco. Twilight was killing off slayers. Twilight was a person I knew and apparently he wasn't working alone not that it affected me because I left the reformed council. I only contact my watcher since I could no longer deal with my friends policy on forgivness. Anyway so at the end of the day, I stabbed Twilight. He stepped willingly into this portal he created and I technically killed him. I ran away since I wasn't ready to deal with the aftermath. Then I came here as my actual self. Spike I told about my story after he wanted to try to find Buffy" I said.

"So none of it was real in LA" Connor asked.

"There were some moments that were "real" but I don't consider my actual self and astral self any differently. I still was a physical being but I used my powers" I said.

I took a sip of my beer.

"Which moments" Connor asked.

"More of the moments where I spent quality time with you" I said.

"But which one's weren't" Connor asked.

"I'll have to think back to that" I said.

"That shouldn't have to be your response" Connor said.

"Do you want me to finish or not" I asked.

"You can skip over LA but gone on to San Francisco" Connor said.

"Well so in the past I was given three charges. They were witches that were very powerful. I don't know their current fate and I don't plan to find out until the mission is complete. The threat is that a unknown being wants to rewrite the charmed history so I have to be there and change it with my presense. For example instead of Leo their original guide I'm there guide. But Leo's my guide to watch over me since I have the most important charges at that moment in time. Guides are whitelighters or half in my case. No one knows I'm a half whitelighter since I'm technically not supposed to exist at least but that time period since romance is forbidden between mortals and whitelighters. I don't know what the policy is in the present but I kept the fact that I'm from the future a secret. I kept it a secret and got the charmed one's as a charge due to a cover story I got from the powers which convinced the elders. So I haven't found the threat yet. The major problem we've encountered was the death of a charmed one. A sister ended up married to Leo" I said.

"Doesn't sound too bad" Connor said.

"No but I have a feeling its all going to get worse from here" I said.

I took my last sip of my beer.

"You lied to me" Connor said.

I can't believe that's what he got out of this.

Connor seems angry at me.

"Spike was the only person who knew" I said.

I got the worst part done. At least I could do excuse about my feelings if I tell him.

Connor turns to walk away.

"I can't believe you told him not me and here you said you weren't on his side" Connor said.

Oh my god I can't believe he's saying that since that no longer matters. That was way out of context. He and his dad are good.

Connor walked out.

I got another drink. Once I finished it, I left.

For the next few weeks, I got the silent treatment from Connor. I worked more hours to avoid him so odds would be lower that I would run into him. I hoped though that he would apologize but if his desire is there than he doesn't want to mess up his pride.

One night I had a dream about him kissing me. However my dreams start to focus in and out. I sometimes dream of Connor and other nights I dream of this stranger kissing me. This stranger I can never see his face.

I have a feeling that something isn't right.

Connor luckily decides to apologize for his actions. He said that it wasn't right for him to accuse of me of lying since I technically didn't. He also said that he shouldn't be surprised of that because he was more busier than he used to be before I left. I accept his apology.

All is fine between us until we run into Connor's girlfriend. We were at a furniature store when we ran into Connor's girlfriend Beth. However I end up being wrong about that statement.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in" Beth said.

Connor tried to walk past her but she blocked his way.

"Just great" Connor muttered.

That's intersting that his tone is sarcastic. One would think that he would be happy to see his girlfriend.

"Whose this" Beth asked.

"Liz" I said.

Beth groans.

I wonder what her problem is.

"I knew it" Beth said.

"What's going on" I asked.

"My ex boyfriend cheated on me with you" Beth said.

I'm lost.

"He's just my best friend" I said.

"Well he might as well have" Beth said.

"What happened" I asked.

"It was always about you" Beth said.

"Interesting considering he gave me the silent treatment" I said.

Beth looks shocked.

"Guess there's no surprise there considering he does a very good job hiding his true desires" Beth said.

"What does he want" I asked.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here" Connor said.

"Well then what do you want" I asked.

"I don't know what Beth is talking about" Connor said.

"This is crap. I can't believe that he hasn't told you" Beth said.

"Told me what" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Beth said.

Connor tried to pass Beth.

"Can you please let us leave" Connor asked.

"Why would I" Beth asked.

"Because a decent human being wouldn't let another suffer in the presense of another when it is clearly making that person miserable" Connor said.

"Extreme much" Beth said.

Interesting reaction Connor I had and that kind of inspires me to want to look deeper.

Melissa walks away.

I wonder what Melissa is on about. She seems paranoid.

"What is Beth talking about"I asked.

"Nothing. She was convinced that I was seeing someone else" Connor said.

"Did you break up with her" I asked.

"Yeah I did" Connor said.

I plan to find Beth so I can get answers but I act ignorant for the rest of the shopping. It wasn't until the following week that I got to see Beth. It was easy to track her down by a locator spell. I orbed to her house. I was anxious to find answers. I rang the doorbell.

"Good afternoon" Beth said.

"Good afternoon" I said.

"What brings you here" Beth asked.

"Connor does" I said.

"I don't think I should say" Beth said.

"Your sending me mixed messages since when we met you were all eager to talk about him and now you won't talk of him at all" I said.

"Well I guess I was in shock but I guess I'm not ready to see Connor with someone else" Beth said.

"But would you want Connor to remain unhappy" I asked.

"No I don't but I don't know if I should speed things up. Please come inside" Beth said.

Beth guides me to this coach.

"I can be the judge of that" I said.

Beth laughs.

"What" I said.

"Its just that I don't think its appropriate for you to be the judge" Beth said.

"You said that I'm the reason Connor and you broke up" I said.

"Yeah that's true" Beth said.

"Why is that true" I asked.

"You ended up bringing a lot of fights. It seemd that before we broke up all he spoke of was you. I felt like I was being compared to you and that I wasn't the desired one. He spoke of you in such this passion, respect and loyalty that I knew I would never gain from him" Beth said.

"That's interesting but we are just friends" I said.

"I find that hard to believe" Beth said.

"Why do you say that" I asked.

"Its hard to be just friends with a guy like that. From seeing Connor's reaction to almost saying my theory and from the way he spoke of you I believe that he has a crush on you" Beth said.

"I'm not sure that he does considering since I've come back twice he's given me the cold shoulder" I said.

"He tried to protect his heart I bet. He also was pissed off that you should favortism at that moment you told his father" Beth said.

"Guys take awhile to clear their emotions" I said.

"That's true" Beth said.

"How do you feel about him" Beth asked.

"Its complicated" I said.

"Things shouldn't be complicated. Its either a yes you like him or no you don't like him" Beth said.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about him" I said.

"Why do you say that" Beth asked.

"Because I'm a forbidden fruit and that's what I'll always be" I said.

"That's not possible" Beth said.

"Trust me its just been like due to situations for the most part and it wasn't the best circumstances" I said.

"Maybe you should've avoided it" Beth said.

"If I avoided it at all then I wouldn't have been in any relationships for a few years" I said.

"Do you regret trying" Beth asked.

"No because I like to live with no regrets" I said.

"That's interesting considering" Beth said.

"What are you talking about" I asked.

"Well I wonder if you will try to confront Connor" Beth said.

"The thought hasn't crossed my mind" I said.

"That's interesting considering you've questioned about Connor's actions to me" Beth said.

"Yeah I guess so. Well anyway my relationships have made me grow stronger" I said.

"Connor did say that you have been involved with some lovers" Beth said.

"Besides you can't help who you fall for or the timing" I said.

"That's true" Beth said.

"Are things different for you now" Beth asked.

"No, not really" I said.

"That's vague much but I guess I shouldn't be surprised since Connor was like that" Beth said.

"Do you know why Connor was that way" Beth asked.

"I do" I said.

"Can you tell me" Beth asked.

"I'm sorry I can't" I said.

"Why not" Beth asked.

"Because it's his busines" I said.

"I understand. I figured you would say that but it never hurt to try" Beth said.

"I'm glad you do. That's true" I said.

"What has Connor said about me" I asked.

"If I didn't know any better this stone act your trying to play isn't true and you like him as well" Beth said.

"I didn't say anything" I said.

"Well you didn't need to" Beth said.

I almost felt like acting dumb but I decided against it.

It was silent for a moment.

"What I don't understand is why you won't tell him" Beth said.

"I thought that he would. Besides I don't want to mess up my friendship with him" I said.

"That's just an easy way out" Beth said.

"Maybe so but I've known Connor for a long time and I really value our friendship" I said.

"How did you meet him" Beth asked.

"It's a long complicated story in which I'm not at liberty to discuss" I said.

"Interesting how you and him can't talk much to me about each other and yet not talk to each other about your desires" Beth said.

"What" I said.

"Connor used to talk to me a lot about you and I gained the impression that he viewed you as more than a friend. So I broke up with him since I wanted to be less hurt and I figured it was pointless trying to be in a relationship in which your partner isn't fully into" Beth said.

"That does sounded like a good plan" I said.

"Do you regret your choice" I asked.

"No I don't for the most part except on the rare occasion where I regret not trying harder" Beth said.

"There's a point in which energy shouldn't be so hard especially if your dating the guy" I said.

"That's true" Beth said.

There was silence for a moment.

"You know I believe that you and Connor will become a couple if you of you decides to pull your act together" Beth said.

"I don't think that will happen since I'm far too independent" I said.

"Connor's independent" Beth said.

"Yeah I know but is hard for me to explain" I said.

"You and Connor would make a cute couple" Beth said.

I became lost at thought.

"I can't" I said.

"Why not" Beth asked.

"Its complicated" I said.

"That's a lame excuse" Beth said.

"Maybso so but in order for you to understand you have to know about Connor's past and I'm not at liberty to say" I said.

"It seems as if everything comes down to the past" Beth said.

"It truly does. Besides it would be inappropriate for me to be involved with him" I said.

"Let me guess another past statement" Beth said.

"Your guess is correct" I said.

"Who are you trying to convince here" I asked.

"You but its clearly not working" Beth said.

"It's ironic consideirng Connor wanted you to be quiet" I said.

"Yeah but it might work in his favor if things occur between you and him" Beth said.

"Who knows" I said.

"I would like to be updated if anything changes" Beth said.

"If I'm not too busy I'll inform you. Thanks for your time" I said.

"It was truly an honor to meet you" Beth said.

Beth and I shook hands.

I walked away lost in thought.

That meeting was very helpful but I don't know if I believe her fully. I'm surprised that she wasn't bitter towards me considering it sounds as if its hypothetically true than Connor's feelings toward me caused the break up. I don't know what to think of that. Its so ironic considering he's kept distance from me since I told him the truth of my idenity and my mission. I'm partially worried that Beth might be trying to mess up my friendship with Connor I don't want things to change between us especially since we have a lot of history.

I made my way to my apartment and continued doing my normal routine. However Connor told me that apparently that he has a business trip coming up. But I suspect that he's going off to fight evil. I figure that this is the best opportunity to act. So at the airport, I came to say goodbye but I've been quiet before we reached his gate.

Connor appears to be nervous.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"Thanks for coming with me to the gate" he said.

"Its no problem" I said.

"Are you alright" I asked.

"What makes you think somethings wrong" he asked.

"I know you. You appear to be nervous. You've been very quiet. You have been biting your lip as if you want to say something that's at the tip or your tongue or you want to not say something. I believe it's the former. Anyway you appear to be a little shakey" I said.

"Alright you caught me. I do have something on the tip of my tongue" he said.

"I knew it" I said.

"Could you tell me" I asked.

"I feel bad that I lied to you. I overheard a call Faith was on" he said.

I gasp.

"What was the call describing" I asked.

It felt weird not to know but I knew that technically its not as if it matters since I passed the torch onto Faith.

"It was describing various incidents in a very small town called Rich Island. Slayers there have been showing up as missing and killed" he said.

"You decided to take actions into your own hands" I said.

"You know me" he said.

"Sometimes too well. You shouldn't go alone" I said.

"I so wanted to ask you to join but I didn't want to appear as if anything was wrong which you might suspected" he said.

"You don't know that" I said.

"It would've turned into that eventually especially with the way you've learned to figure out cases from news papers" he said.

"You should stay here and wait for Faith to figure out how to proceed" I said.

I tried to convince him to stay since I have a bad feeling.

"You might be right but I can't stand not doing something since I know what's going on" he said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" I said.

"I'll be back in no time" he said.

"Lindsey said the same thing and then look what happened to him" I said.

Connor looked confused.

"Oh I forgot I didn't tell you that I was involved with him before you arrived from Quortoth. He was a spy for us in Wolfram and Hart. He ended up leaving because Wolfram and Hart gave him this killer hand and he feared for our safety" I said.

"I wouldn't have guessed that" he said.

"That's the point" I said.

"Besides I have a reason to come back" he said.

"Yeah you do" I said.

I pulled Connor towards me. Connor looks confused but then he appears to be happy. I kiss him very passionly. It has probably been the most passionate I have ever kissed. I was so wrapped up that I didn't notice that Connor responses. I start to walk away in fear that I was wrong about my recent discovery. Connor grabs me and kisses me passionately. It was the most passionate since there has been this tension laying there for a long time. It was so predicated by a lot of people that I knew. I took a moment to breath. Connor then kisses me with the same amount of passion as earlier. The world starts to fade around us because in between breaths and making out the next thing I know is I hear Connor's flight attendents announcement of classes. I typically don't make out like this especially in public but I couldn't help it due to the fact that we just made out.

"As nice as this is you have to leave" I said.

"I don't really want to leave" he said.

"I don't want you to" I said.

"Especially know that we will start dating" Connor said.

I was partically glowing with the amount of happiness I contain. I smile in appreciation.

"Well I know you and this is what you want to complete" I said.

"I'll see you soon" he said.

"I'll be counting the days" I said.

"Goodbye" I said.

"Goodbye" he said.

I almost felt like crying because I had this instant feeling of dread since I felt like I would never see him again.

However I ignore that feeling and think of the happiness I experianced with that make out session. I wonder where this make out session leaves Connor and I.

I hug Connor again.

Connor hugs me back.

I watch the plane leave and then leave the airport.

I walk away slowly out of the airport.

During the next few days, I became super busy trying to distract myself from not thinking about Connor. I worked more business hours than usual. After five days after Connor's flight left, I had this dream that I had a year ago.

_**It was very fogy. I couldn't see a thing but beneath my feet was an underground tunnel. I held out my hand and the entrance flew off. I could've put it back on for safety purposes of not being followed but I felt as if I was in a rush. I came running across the tunnel which was actually kind of cozy. It was only this way because someone or something has been living down here or has been preparing for something. I come over to a cliff and I'm frozen.**_

_**In the background I hear a spell incoherently and I see Connor fighting something off in the distance. My heart was pounding through my chest. I tried to call out to him but he didn't hear me or see me. It was like I wasn't there. A second later, a light flows the tunnels and Connor is lying on the ground. I can move now because before there was a force field of some sort. I check to see if Connor is breathing but I see no sign so I try CPR but no response occurred. It is confirmed Connor died. Tears fall down my face. **_

"_**I'm so sorry" I said. **_

The next day, I got a call saying Connor died. I cried for weeks since I lost my friend and my soulmate. I really thought I would get a happy ending but I was wrong. I kept being more busy and my boss got me to try to work less. But I managed to convince him otherwise. However I stopped hanging around my friends and stopped patroling so I wouldn't run into them. I was getting ready to sell my apartment so I could cover up my tracks. After about being around for two months, we got his body. It was exactly as I saw in the dream.

I feel guilty cause I get Connor to change his mind about going away. I shouldn't have let him left my sight. I feel regret for not being able to date him and for not telling him that I love him. I also regret being a coward when it came to my feelings of Connor.

I got a call from Faith which shocked me since she knew me best. She knew that I needed space. I didn't answer her call but she left a message for me asking me to help her go through Connor's stuff. I decide to help her despite her possibily guilt tripping me to hang around when I help but I also feel that it might make it easier for me to move on. I decide to bring a backpack with me incase I find stuff that I like.

When I arrived at Connor's room in the hotel, Faith is already there. She smiles at me. I am worried that she will take advantage and try to get me to be around but to my surprise Faith is quiet. I guess she's waiting for me to talk. I start going through his things.

"This feels so wrong" I muttered.

I have found nothing that stands out to me so far. However I head over to the book case and found a jack pot.

"Are we alone" I asked.

"We are" Faith said.

"That's good because I wouldn't have to sneak out this window with whatever I find that I want" I said.

"You shouldn't take extreme actions" Faith said.

"What can I say I'm afraid that I will be guilt tripped"I said.

"That's exactly what I thought which is why I asked them to be out" Faith said.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem you deserve it" Faith said.

I sigh.

"I don't know what to say" I said.

"I can't believe that I got you speechless" Faith said.

"Do you want me to leave" Faith asked.

"No I don't want to be alone since I'm going through his stuff and to think that soon I might have moved into his apartment" I said.

"I don't understand" Faith said.

"Connor and I were going to start dating when he returned" I said.

"Oh my god. That's great but its tragic that you didn't get to explore much" Faith said.

"Yeah and the only reason he knows is because at the aiport I gained the courage to kiss him" I said.

"That's so cliché" Faith said.

I smile for a few seconds.

"I knew I could get you to smile" Faith said.

"Aren't you the happy engezier" I said.

"You might be too if you were not as isolated" Faith said.

I sigh.

"This is going to take awhile for me to get over" I said.

"I know. I know that I can't help you nor can the others" Faith said.

"Are you going to leave" Faith asked.

"Yeah I can't be around here since I'm reminded of him" I said.

"I figured" Faith said.

"When are you going to leave" Faith asked.

"I'm planning on leaving in a few days" I said.

"Do you want me to tell the others" Faith asked.

"I think that would be better since I can't see Spike and it would be more fair" I said.

"That's a good point" Faith said.

"I'm sorry for taking off again" I said.

"Its fine but I'm going to miss you" Faith said.

"You've been a great friend" I said.

"Don't try to go say goodbye because it will make me think we won't see each other again" Faith said.

"You and the others will when I'm ready which who knows how long it will be" I said.

"What will happen when your ready" Faith asked.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that at some point when I'm gone I will replace my astral self in San Fransico in the past" I said.

"So I guess I'll wait until your mission is over" Faith said.

"Yeah I guess you will. At the rate things are going it will be three more years in the past at most" I said.

"That's not too bad" Faith said.

"Yeah but there's also to consider the fact that I'm going off for a few months before I travel back in time" I said.

"I still think you should see how things are in the present in San Fransico" Faith said.

"What can I say I want to be surprised" I said.

"Alright" Faith said.

Faith and I unspokenly decided to forcus back on going through his stuff until I decide to talk about Spike.

"I'm surprised that Spike isn't up here" I said.

"Well I told him that I wanted to look first and I think that he knew you would come as well" Faith said.

"Why am I looking first" I asked.

"Connor felt strongly about that. He told us that if something happened to him that you got first pick" Faith said.

"I'm surprised" I said.

"Well you were very close" Faith said.

"No I meant that I thought his father would get to look and then me" I said.

"Connor grew close to his father but he felt as if you should look first" Faith said.

"How come you haven't sorted sooner" I asked.

"We waited to get the body and it took foreve rto get it from that small town in Brazil" Faith said.

"I think that's why I hung around" I said.

"When is his funeral" I asked.

"Well its going to be tomorrow" Faith said.

"That's perfect timing for me" I said.

"Are you going to attend" Faith asked.

"I am and then after I hang around whoever is hosting after the funeral" I said.

"I'm surprised that you would" Faith said.

"I feel as if it's right" I said.

"Whose hosting" I asked.

"Connor's adopted memory parents" Faith said.

"Did Connor remain close to them after I left" I asked.

"He was" Faith said.

"Oh crap he must have said bad things about me" I said.

"You don't need to worry" Faith said.

"That's good" I said.

Faith proceeded to tell me the details of where the funeral was taking place and where the church service was occuring. She proceeded to tell me where Connor's parents lived but I knew where they did so I cut her off.

I put the books that I spotted which consisted of symbols, ancient legends, prophecy book and one of the special books at Wolfram and Hart that showed all information from all sources. I also saw two journals and took them. I knew that Wesley had a copy of the other only remaining copy of the Wolfram and Hart book until I copied it magically. I put a few out there in a safe but the safe and book can only be read by certain people. I decided to continue to look around but found nothing.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

"See you then" Faith said.

I then left the hotel. True to Faith's word no one was around. I headed off to Connor's apartment and found nothing that interested me. True to my word the next day I attended the service. I remained in the back but I got spotted by Connor's false mother so I got moved to the front. I scanned around and saw that I was the only person of my friends who was in the front. I guess Faith was right after all. I remained quiet and had tears going down my checks. I decided to give a speech about Connor.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am Liz. Some of you may know me but to those that don't I was Connor's best friend. We met under unsual circumstances" I said.

I took a pause because I almost debated on describing what really happened but I couldn't tell everyone about the supernatural here. Besides I don't know who knows in the audience.

"He was a case that came up at the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart. His case got rejected by the boss but I took it upon myself to solve it and we became great friends. It was great that he came into my life at that stage because I was very busy with work and had not much of a social life. It might surprise you because I'm only a few months older than Connor. However the story how I got to Wolfram and Hart is irrelevent" I said.

I took a breath since I felt this becoming harder to talk about.

"Connor helped get me to have more of a life. He was a great fun playful spirit who also is a very hard worker. He reminds me of myself except I work more and I didn't have the luxury of being able to act my age. Connor did despite the fact that he was brillant. He was very deadicated and determined which lead him to graduate from Stanford University. Connor was pretty involved but continued to always have time for me" I said.

I took a breath because my speech was starting to become more emotional for me.

"He made me feel as if anything was possible and I felt more free. He and I rarely had fights but from tiem to time we did. Those times were awful because if it was my fault I found it hard to apologize even though he always made me feel safe and loved. He made me want to work harder to make sure that the world was a better place. He helped inspire some of my work. He made me also feel secure" I said.

I felt myself getting ready to cry but I knew I had to do this.

In return, I gave him the feeling of true happiness in the midist of the craziness. I gave him a sense of belong. I also gave him hope for a better future. I also gave him my heart since in the midsit of all the business I found myself falling for him even though nothing occurred between us. People often suspected that we were involved. Perhaps it was our sense of comfort and ease. We became each other's safety blanket which might have been the reason why I fought my feelings until the very end" I said.

I paused.

"He was on his way to go to graduate school so he could become a lawyer as well. He might have gotten inspired from me to become one. Connor was very inspired to try to change the world to make it a good place. I believe that I have helped with that inspiration hence the reason he was interested in becoming a lawyer. Perhaps it was because I made it look very easy but enough about that. Connor and I may have extreme rows but we always crawled back to each other. In fact weeks previous to when he died, Connor and I just became friends again after a fight. The last time I saw him was when he went off to his trip to a small town in Brazil for business. At the airport, I decide to act upon my feelings and luckily he felt the same way. We were going to be an official couple once he returned and sadly he didn't. I feel as if the world had a great loss and I'm not just saying that because of how I got affected by his loss. Connor had he lived would've been a great lawyer and would've been sucessful with whatever campaign he set. Sometimes he set up evironmental campaigns to try to help the world and they have gone pretty well. I hope that he is a great place and I send my prayers up to him" I said.

During the last part of my speech I started to silently cry.

The rest of the service went well. All the stories were touching but I overheard that everyone thought my speech was the best. I feel as if I really showed who Connor was with his new memories and his old memories. The funeral was very short and I decided to head over to Connor's false parents house. It was nice talking to everyone but I felt incredibly guilty since it was my fault he died. I talked to everyone who was there. Everything was going as smoothly as it could go until my friends arrived. I got pullled aside by Spike.

"What's with you" Spike asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" I said.

"Your looking down" Spike said.

"So what" I said.

"Something's wrong" Spike said.

"I feel guilty that he died since I had a bad feeling and I let him go on that trip. He had doubt to go and I convinced him to go" I said.

Tears start to fall down my face.

"Its not like you knew for sure" Spike said.

Spike put a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

I'm glad that he doesn't blame me.

I continue socializing until I talk to everyone. I even talk to my friends and explain that I can't say briefly. They are very understanding and think that I made a good decision.

I drove away back to my apartment to pack. I decide to listen to the radio and just my luck a depressing song came on. It was Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valetine and it was the accustic version.

With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going on  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make it better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going on  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make it better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going on  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make it better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall...

Once the song ended, I cried more. I don't remember crying more in my life than I have the past few weeks. I decided to pull over to calm down. Once I was calm enough, I drove until I reached my apartment.

My apartment was pretty bare except with furniture since I packed last night. I decided to at last minute not sell my apartment since I wanted to have a place to come back to besides my apartment in New York City. I even sent in a resignaiton for my job. My boss thinks I'm making the right decision and says that I if I want to come back the job will be mine.

After I grab my bags, I decide to go on a road trip. However I decide to stop for a few minutes to look at Connor's two journals.

So far its been a bunch of nothing new. One takes place from when he returned from Quortoth and the other talks about his new life.

_Connor's Journal_

_I feel empty as if I should be remembering something or somebody. I feel like I don't belong. That's crazy talk I know considering I have it pretty good. I am great at sports and have the perfect girlfriend. I also am heavily involved and have excellent grades. I also have a great relationship with my parents. So why should I feel this way._

_I met this lawyer a few months older than me. Her name is Liz. She is very lively and cares heavily for people. She even disobyed her boss and went out on a limb for me. She also is very straightfoward. It seems as if she is an exclopida. I am very attracted to her. Its strange considering I have a girlfriend but I can't help but see her as more than a friend. She really has gone out of her way to help me. _

_Today I defeated demon in which I gained new memories. My life has been incomplete without these memories since I didn't have Liz in my life. I knew Liz from before. I can't believe she didn't try to do anything. I feel some resentment especially since she didn't try to be part of my new life until she met me as a client. I wonder if she remembered me though. I feel somewhat resentment towards her I feel as if I should tell her that I remember her. We have a pretty similar relationship like before except I'm more educated. _

_Liz called me out of the blue and asked to see me. I havne't seen her in awhile. I think something's wrong and its strange that Spike called me. I saw Spike first despite that I didn't want to. I figure that I owe him that since I probably will be out with Liz most of the day. It turns out that I was right that something was going on since there turned out to be an apcolypse. Liz, Spike, Illyra, Gunn and Wesley went up against the Circle of the Black Thorn which resulted in Wolfram and Hart sending many waves after them. So anyway the heroes spent their last day like it was their last. I told Liz I remembered and she provided a great explaination. I forgot all about my somewhat resentment towards her. We had the time of our lives that day. It was a great memory to hold on to during the fight against Wolfram and Hart until they stopped trying to kill us. They made a deal with Liz. _

_Everything turns out great in the aftermath of the battle cosidering. Gunn was the only person who died. Wesley and Fred got married. I'm glad that they have happiness. They deserve it but I feel jealous of them. Its strange considering I had a girlfriend but I decide to break up with her so I can gain my courage and tell Liz how I feel. However when I finally am ready, Liz has left. I can't believe that she just left. _

_I can't believe that Liz is finally back. It seems as if she's been gone for ages and has missed a lot. I can't describe how it feels since I'm still in shock. I feel as if I should keep my distance because I'm afraid that she'll leave again. I know it might not seem like that since I have become way better at hiding my emotions. I think that I confused Liz which is nice since she used to be so great at reading me. I also resent her for leaving me alone without a word. It would make more sense if we fought but we weren't fighting. I feel kind of bad for my rude comment to her but I guess that's the part of me that resents her._

_Its been hard with Liz back because I want to give up my resolve not to talk to her but if I talk to her then I will easily forgive her. I haven't been around the hotel as a precaution. I have been extra busy hanging out with my girlfriend Beth. I hoped that would clear my mind of Liz but Beth has only made it worse. _

_I ran into Liz on patrol as luck would have it. That made us friends again. I'm kind of glad because I have missed being around her. She inspires me to want to be better and try to help make the world a better place. She really has been a light in my world of darkness. She has been the only person striaght with me. _

_Scrach that last sentence of one of my more previous entries. I found out that Liz's existance to me has been a lie. Apparently she was my friend in Quortoth named Kim. I can't believe it. I'm glad that Kim and Liz were the same person but I can't believe that she lied to me. I guess that explains a lot like how we met. She seemed a little hesistant. I am so mad at her but I can't blame her. I can't be around her for her to convince me to forgive her. She gave me plenty of space luckily. I spent the majority of the time thinking things over despite the fact that I knew that my feelings for her would over rule my head. I spent a lot of time hanging around my friends and current girlfriend Beth. Beth I could no longer be with because of my feelings for Liz since she is who I truly desire. I can't have her though. She is my forbidden fruit. Its also strange considering she had a relationship with my father. It's a strange situation but you can't help how you feel. It doesn't gross me out fully but I wish that she wasn't but nothing can change the past. It was weird when they were dating since I felt conflicted but I was relieved when Liz broke up with my dad._

_I saw Beth the other day who I've been avoiding since the break up at the same store I was at with Liz. Talk about a small world. It was very akward for me because she could've exposed me. I was afraid that she would but I kind of secretly hoped that Beth would tell her or that Liz would catch on. Its kind of my fault since I acted like before once I gained the memories back but even when I didn't have them I didn't fully act on them. I just noticed her more at least to her face unlike before. Then I act normal again which sent a bad message. _

_I overheard Faith talk on the phone with someone in the Watcher's Council. Faith dreads those calls. It sounds like she's going to quit soon. Anyway so I heard that there's a problem with slayers so I decided to leave in order to not think about Liz. _

_A few days later, I end up leaving to the airport with Liz the very person I'm trying to forget. I find it hard to be around her since I feel as if I can no longer be her friend. I think its obvious that I'm in love with her. I idolize her. She has inspired me so much. She has been reliable and constant. She has been the light. If I gain the courage to tell her how I feel I would probably not to much longer ask her to marry me assuming that if she feels the same way as I do. My adopted family as I like to call my fake parents I gained through memories love her. Liz really has this amazing heart and I'm glad that despite her hardships that it has remained the same. However she is somewhat hard hearted but at least she can love uncoditionally. She is my soulmate. She is the sun, moon and stars to me. I worship her and really admire her. She also is close to my age. She also has a lot of responsibility which is something I can kind of relate to. She also is very fun spirit when she allows herself to have a break. She should work on being less of a workaholic but her coworkers enjoy that fact since she sometimes covers for them. As a result of her kindness, she has a lot of good karam. _

_At the airport Liz kissed me. I was shocked and I can't believe that she almost believed that I rejected her. However I reassured her plenty. We are offically going to date. I can't believe its finally occuring. I never thought this would happen. I was slightly disappointed when she convinced me to come after when I learned that she felt the same way decided not to go. She does know me best though. If your wondering how this is being recored. I used a spell that lasts for a few hours so my thoughts would be translated on this sheet of paper. _

After reading those entries that stood out to me in the whole collection, I started to cry. I cried for the regret of my choices and the consequences. I cry for the regret of what if. I took a moment to calm down and put the journal away. I drove off on a roadtrip. This time I didn't go anywhere for the supernatural or for site seeing. However I did occasionaly check in with Jo. She apparently took a break with her mom for awhile. Ellen ends up marrying Bobby. Jo ends up going back on the road. I went to go to bars. I got very drunk a lot. This resulted in me sleeping with a lot of guys for a few months. This got me to avoid the pain but then I realized that I should embrace it. Luckily I gained no sexual disease during the process and didn't end up pregant.

I then realize that the key is to go fight demons because one night I got attacked. Luckily I wasn't as drunk as I've been. That got me to embrase the pain. I found out that Connor died destroying a hellmouth. I was shocked that this hellmouth existed. I found out that twenty three hellmouths remian. I search them all down and destroy them all except for two.

I close my eyes and think about San Fransico in the past. I was shocked to find that I had the ability to accomplish the task since I didn't know I had the ability to travel though time. I was planning on creating a spell but I didn'tneed to. I landed back in the past after the aftermath of the latest adventure. I then allowed my astral self to disappear.


	20. Chapter 19: San Fransico Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Charmed or Angel

Chapter 19: San Fransico Journey

My astral self vanished today because I allowed it to. I had a feeling that I had a lot ahead of me in my mission if the time lime and villions have been any indication. I was walking towards my apartment after dealing with a nemocracer who apparently was in love with the charmed one's grandmother. Some people might have questioned how this is possible considering Prue died. It seems as if it was only yesterday that Prue died. However Penny the charmed one's mother actually had another daughter whose name is Paige.

Paige started out being a social worker. She was adopted. We discovered well Phoebe and Cole discovered her first while they were watching out for the Shax demon who killed Prue. However oddly enough this girl ended up orbing when she got attacked. It was unsual but it turned out that she was like me since she's only a half whitelighter. Paige at first wanted nothing to do with us. Evil tried to get Paige to turn evil but the attempt failed luckily. I revealed my true status of being a half whitelighter since Paige was revealed. I didn't earlier because I was worried about the elders reactions. Luckily they dismissed that.

It was hard for Phoebe and Piper to let Paige into their lives. It was harder for Piper than Phoebe. Phoebe was more of the heart anyway. Paige has an interesting form of powers. She can call for an object and it appears in her hand in a shower of orbs. However starting the craft, she was very selfish since she used her magic for personal gain.

Paige learns the leasson after experiancing the consequences. Unfortantly this event occurred when Piper was having a hard time dealing with Prue's death which caused her to be vulnerable to Furies. Furies are female demon vilgilantes. They lured Piper in because of her anger. Leo, Phoebe, Paige and I confront Piper and thought that would work since it would get her to reveal her emotions. Phoebe announces that she thinks Piper is angry because she felt abandoned. Paige says it wasn't Phoebe that abandoned her but her dead sister Prue. Unfortnatly that caused Piper to try to attack Paige. However I orb Piper seperately to Prue's grave while Leo orbs the others to the grave. Paige and I act upon our experience. We tell her that we understand that its okay to hate Prue because we both have felt that way. Piper releases her grief and turns back into a human. Piper then visits her sister at work.

A few weeks later Paige messes up creating a potion and during the process she wished that she could be in Phoebe's shoes. Paige dreads not being active and I understand since I used to feel that way when I couldn't use my powers and had to learn to fight again. Paige's mistake causes her to accidentally end up switching bodies with Phoebe. We try to help reverse the spell but it got delayed due to the issue of an evil Zen Master who is trying to cheat death by opening up a portal between two worlds. We didn't have time to deal with switching Paige and Phoebe back into their own bodies which left the sisters more vulnerable since they are unfamiliar with each other's powers. Once the crisis is solved, I fix the body switching problem. Paige became more grateful to be herself again and appreciative in learning the craft of magic.

A few days later, Paige has a weird feeling about a creepy old house. I don't think that Paige's feeling is correct since I know she's not fully tuned in with her senses. It didn't help that Phoebe and Piper didn't take Paige seriously either. That made the blow harder. This results in Phoebe gets captured at the clutches of a demon and she's powerless because she shrinks to five inches tall. Paige and Piper walk into the trap which causes the collection to be complete. The demon didn't count me in the equation and I ended up saving them with Leo's help. After I kill the demon with the technique of beheading, I clean up the mess with a simple use of a spell. I know that was kind of personal gain but I'm trying to save the charmed one's lives and I felt as if I couldn't afford to take a lot of time covering up the tracks of killing a demon. I then put Piper, Paige and Phoebe on the ground and say the spell to turn them big.

A few weeks later, Paige's favorite self made childhood fairy tale becomes real. This fairy tale is actually Paige's past life and in her past life she was an evil enchantress from the medieval times and she had her own night in shining armor. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and I travel back in time to save Paige. However we become trapped in the Dark Ages.

We encounter a demon that could only be destroyed by my powers or a power of three spell. Unfortunately I have never been around when the demon has been attacking us. However when Paige has been around, we haven't gotten attacked. Phoebe and Piper end up trapped after trying to save the world from evil so Paige, Leo and I end up rescuing them.

A few days later, a chameleon demon is sent by the Source to the manor. He unfortunately has been spying on the girls for three days. Cole luckily recognizes him since I was busy running errands at the time of the discovery. Piper gets kidnapped by the Source later on after an ambush in an alley. Piper's perception of reality changes and she wakes up in an insane asylum called "Halliwell Hospital" where she has no powers and Leo works there. Paige and Phoebe are also patients. Prue used to be a patient until she got healed and left. The Chameleon demon in this reality is the main doctor. However in reality the Chameleon demon has been killed. Piper becomes in this reality since she wishes that she never became a witch. Her body though is in the underworld.

Cole, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and I look for her in her usual haunts. After searching for awhile, I give up and decide to hit the book of shadows. Cole and I decide to go to a demon bar to see if we can find out where Piper is located. After using the method of threatening, beating up physically we got the bartender to talk. It was pretty easy and reminded me of old times. We found out that Piper is in the underworld which was what I suspected after we couldn't find her but its better to be safe than sorry. Cole and I decide to consult the book to figure out how to proceed. Phoebe returns with Paige moments later. Leo shows up last but sadly he has discovered nothing that we didn't already know. Phoebe receives a premonition of the Source killing Paige and herself with Piper's powers. We try to find away to stop Piper from giving up her powers to the Source. I managed bring my astral self into Piper's reality and stopped her at the last moment. I said a spell and everything changes back to normal. I leave the astral plane which is weird considering I am an astral life but whatever. Anyway Piper wakes up. Piper begins to feel more grateful for being a witch.

A few days later, Phoebe encounters a woman of Cole's past. At the time this woman showed up, Phoebe was thinking about Cole's marriage proposal. Unfortunately this woman is a widow since Cole killed her husband. This widow is seeking vengeance. I decide to mainly stick to helping Phoebe's problems since I am pretty good at convincing people. Paige tries to encourage Piper and Leo to become parents. I somewhat agree with what Paige is doing but its hard to take care of a kid with this lifestyle. I luckily managed to convince her to not go after Cole. In order to do this, I told her the story of Angel so she could understand Phoebe more. This woman decides to walk away.

A week later, Phoebe, Paige, Piper and I encounter warlocks who are enslaving muses to use their inspiration for evil. We manage to protect a few that we know are endanger. However during the protection, Cole becomes testy about Phoebe's rebuffing his marriage proposal and is concerned that he can no longer protect Phoebe without his demonic powers. Luckily it doesn't take too long to figure out how to stop the warlocks. During this adventure, Leo was out protecting another charge.

A few weeks later, Paige goes back in time to understand her parent's death since it haunts her and I join her. Phoebe and Cole become possessed by ghosts that were outlaws in the 1950s that escaped from a time portal. Piper and Darryl try to prevent the marriage of Phoebe and Cole. Leo assists Piper and Darryl in keeping Phoebe and Cole out of jail.

Paige's life surprises me since she has changed a lot. Paige apparently is in her past body for the journey. Paige disobeyed her parents and smoked. She also became less close to her parents. However since Paige was in her past self's body she tries to repair her relationship with her parents. Meaning that she didn't spend much time with me but I understand. Paige tries to prevent her parent's death by getting them to stay home but that doesn't happen. Her parents died from a car accident just like she told me originally. Paige survives because she orbs out of the car.

However Phoebe and Cole become harder to control. They rob a diamond ring, a wedding gown and go to the Chapel to get married since their spirits couldn't get married before they died. However the spirits feel that the real Cole and Phoebe would like to get married. However Piper, Darryl stop the wedding in time. Leo wasn't with them since he got knocked out. Cole shoots Darryl at the same moment in which Darryl shots Cole. The ghost leaves Cole's body. Paige and I return in time to heal Cole. We send the ghosts back to their time. Piper and Phoebe ask Paige how she's doing. I could tell where this was going so I summoned her parents. Paige's parents are very proud of who she is.

A few days later, Phoebe and I get called on jury duty. Luckily we were only assigned to one case and it was for a murder trial. Phoebe receives a premonition revealing that the defendant is innocent despite the evidence against him. Phoebe and I stall time for the decision while Piper, Paige and Leo try to find the real killer. Luckily they found the real killer just in time. It relieves me that we had an answer but it felt too close to call.

A week later, Paige discovers an 11 year old male runaway Fire starter Witch. This fire starter stays with us but as a result of trying to keep him safe we put ourselves in more danger. The fire starter's foster parents are demon bounty hunters. We protect the Fire starter and try to teach him how to use his powers for good. However to make matters worse Phoebe has to put on Grams' cursed wedding ring that reverts her into a 1950s housewife. Leo and Piper talk about binding their future child's power. I personally think Piper is wrong because having a baby will make her more vulnerable. Cole also had to get fired from the job that Paige got him. I decide to try to help Cole find a job despite the fact that I have fewer connections due to time travel.

A few days later, the source in his obsession to defeat the charmed ones unleashes the Hollow which was an ancient agreement for both sides that shouldn't be unleashed. The hollow is a magical vapor like cloud that summons all magic power, but the magic can be taken into magical beings to advance their powers for at a time.

However the Hollow creates a problem which gets all magical power to be consumed. This threatens magic and life which got the Seer to stop supporting the source. She tells Cole that he needs to take the Hollow into his body to save Phoebe. The source attacks the charmed ones and I use my ability to shield us. However I begin to loose concentration and energy holding the shield that my shield broke. Cole covers Phoebe to save her from an energy ball. Cole and I fight the source while the sisters say the spell. The source gets vanquished. With the help of the seer, Phoebe and I return the Hollow into its box.

A week later, Phoebe gets cold feet on marrying Cole and casts a spell to figure out her answer. This spell conjures a young innocent Phoebe of the past and an old cynical Phoebe from the future. I notice that Cole has been a little different since the attack of the Source. I think something is wrong with him. Cole to my surprise confesses that he sucked in the source and he's fighting it. I grew wary of his romance to Phoebe but I figured that his love for her was helping him. I didn't turn Cole in but I should've. Cole in his fear of his confessions results shimmered away to the underworld. He shimmered away due to the fact that there was a knock on my door. I figured that he went to see the Seer in order to find out his future. Cole orbed in not that long to my relief but he told me that the Seer knew that he he's going to become the new source and that she has no interest to defeat or delay his destiny. I try to help Cole to the best of my ability. I offer solutions and comfort him to the best of my ability. I did a pretty good job because I've dealt with forbidden love so many times.

I decide to take a break which I knew could be risky but I just needed to get a snack. I saw and heard Phoebe talking to her younger and older selves. Her younger self and current self believe that Cole is the one. The older Phoebe refuses to talk about him. I wish I knew his fate in the future. I'm beginning to regret my reluctance of finding out.

A moment later, Cole joins me to get a snack when Phoebe's older self slaps him. Not long, we get attacked by Kurzon an upper level demon that was a former rival to the source. Cole personally got attacked by Kurzon but his powers are off. I try to fight him off by shooting energy balls in order to throw him off guard. The girl's haven't seen me use energy balls before. They looked at me in shock. Phoebe's older self smiled at me. My energy balls kept missing due to this demon's speed. However one minute I got distracted and Cole was near death but Phoebe's older self sacrifices herself to save him. She defeats the demon.

Phoebe's older self waves for me to come over so I could over hear what she says. She told me that I needed to hear this because I'm close to Cole. She tells us that she sacrificed herself to save Cole so that her younger self can have a chance since she brings out the good in Cole. She waves Cole to go off. She tells me that she hopes that Phoebe will help Cole fight the evil and save him before it's too late unlike her when she refused Cole's proposal of getting married since she found out who he really was. She told me only so that Cole could still be hopeful and besides the future isn't written in stone. I explain how I believe one of my parents was a demon or was possessed when I was born. Luckily I don't get questioned more so.

A few days later, Cole's wedding gets sabotaged which was the plan of Cole and the Seer. I know because I got told of the ceremmony which didn't sound normal. This occurred because the Seer after I threatened her told me that Phoebe and Cole would have a son. This wedding was originally planned to be normal but stuff prevented it. It didn't help that sibling rivalry occurred.

I figured from there that this son must be more powerful with the dark magic ceremony at night. But that theory didn't seem right to me because night usually symbolizes evil if magic is involved. I figured that if this marriage occurred in the normal way at daytime, the son would be good and be a key leader in bringing evil to its end. It also was weird that Phoebe's family didn't get invited. I got invited but I was too busy hunting demons that would lead me towards the threat that came from the future. Sadly I had no luck. Among my travels, I found a Lazarus Demon and I killed it. After I killed it I buried it. When I return home, the rivalry ends.

A week later, realty starts to hit me. I feel even more of an odd wheel because I'm alone. I guess it feels more depressing due to Phoebe's marriage last week. At least I'm not alone since Paige is in the same boat but at least I have an excuse. Paige also is very dedicated to hunting demons more so than her sisters. Paige finally becomes convinced that Cole isn't evil and its ironic considering now he has evil inside him unlike before. However that truce was only temporary. While this change is occurred, we have to save a columnist. In the process, I decide to try to save her job with Phoebe's help due to the fact that this advice columnist has so much work to complete. Luckily the demon isn't an upper level demon. Phoebe and Cole start trying to have a child. Phoebe and I earn the advice columnist's job. We both work together. It felt great to have another purpose especially since I didn't look at having another purpose before. I knew it was somewhat of a bad idea because I knew that I could become more known but I didn't think that would happen.

A few days later, two ghosts from Leo's past come back for revenge. They worked with Leo during World War 2. They want revenge because they feel that Leo abandoned them. I decide to try helping Leo by trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault. He didn't seem to believe me though. The ghosts try to kill Leo by stabbing him but since that didn't kill him the ghosts decide to go after his loved ones and kill a charge of Leo's that was a school teacher destined to become a whitelighter. I knew that the ghosts would go after me next.

The ghosts stab Piper and Phoebe and Paige try CPR. It wasn't working. Leo unfortunately lost his powers. I still have mine but I can't heal Piper right now because she can kill this ghost in ghost form. The ghosts got destroyed. I heal Piper and Leo's powers return. Leo and Piper attended the reunion of the battle that he died in and Leo pretends to be his grandson. Leo finally learns to forgive himself. It was great that he faced the reunion because it helped ease the guilt. I told Leo that it would help him to go.

Cole told me that he got a new house and a new job in a law firm. The law firm is dominated by the demons. He hosts interviews. If I didn't hold a job, I would apply for a job to keep an eye on Cole. Phoebe and I barely made the deadline. It seems as if that's the fate of the newspaper. Luckily we have each other which will make it easier if something occurs. Cole has become distant with me and I feel that this is a bad sign. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts holding meetings.

Cole's new house has a no orbing policy. This is ringing bells for me and Paige. I don't say anything though. Since Cole just started talking to me less, I have decided to tell the sister the truth about Cole. However Paige of course reacts off Cole. She really needs to learn to better at hiding her thoughts so she could get more information. One day I came by to Cole's house unexpectedly and I felt that magic was used recently.

A few days later, Phoebe gets an indisposition which the sisters believe is related to wounds from a Harpy attack. The previous evening, Phoebe had a romantic dinner with Cole after arriving unexpectedly. That sounds nice but it doesn't seem right with the timing. I think that Cole is up to something and had a meeting. I had a split second of hope but I turned out to be wrong. I was wrong because I came by to Cole's house to drop off a package when I overheard and sensed demons. Cole thinks that Phoebe didn't have a Harpy attack and said it was from the vampire queen. I doubt Cole but I don't know how much he loves her with his position of being the source.

The hive of vampires, attack Paige and turn her into a vampire. Paige is okay until she has her first victim. Paige gets sent to kill or turn Piper and Phoebe. However Cole comes and helps me kill the nest of vampires. Paige turns back to normal. I'm beginning to gain a little trust for Cole but I for the most part don't. Piper joins on board with Paige's distrust for Cole. I keep a neutral face. Piper sadly can't get pregnant for now but who knows since magic can create miracles.

A few days later, Phoebe tells us that she is pregnant. Its bad timing considering that Piper just found out that it would be hard for her to be pregnant. It also is bad timing because we were going to tell her that we believe Cole is a demon. I think that I should tell her since I've been on her side this whole time and it would mean more from me. I decide to hold back so Phoebe wouldn't be stressed. I have half a mind to confront Cole but I know it might not be good for me if I tell the truth.

I decide to go to the underworld to hunt demons when I heard a rumor about Phoebe. I heard that Phoebe is getting the Seer to use dark magic to bear Cole's child. I also heard that the Seer and the Source are at odds about Phoebe. The Seer think that Phoebe is a threat since the sources powers can be defeated by the human side.

While I find out these rumors, Piper, Paige, Leo and a magical Wizard go to confront the new Source without knowledge that Cole is the new head and Phoebe is the evil queen to be. However they did nothing in shock. Phoebe chooses to be Cole's queen because he needs her in order to save him and for their baby.

A few days later, Phoebe surprisingly comes to us due a vision she had of an innocent in danger. Phoebe saves the innocent and the word spreads. Demons think this might be a coup and the only way to find out for sure is to get Phoebe to kill hr family. Phoebe now has to choose between love and her destiny. I believe that Phoebe will choose her destiny. Phoebe decides to confide in me about what it's been like and tries to find out more about my past. I was surprised by her curiosity since she never usually asks me about my past in order for there to be privacy. I tell her about Spike but not in name and when I had to deal with the first because the point of the story was to tell her how hard it was to realize how much I loved Spike only for him to die for a bit.

Phoebe decides to return in order to help her make her decision. She discovers that the Seer has been poisoning her with pure evil in the tonic she's been drinking to manipulate her to be evil. Phoebe hides while Paige, Piper and I arrive to vanquish Cole. I don't want to vanquish Cole but its necessary since he's not predicible with his power boast. I think that it needs to be Phoebe but what can be done.

We fail to trap him since the Source power is ancient. I was struggling with him. I was starting to lose my energy. I started off using telekinesis and energy balls. Then I started to shield since I saw Piper and Paige becoming tired and while I was shielding Piper pleaded to get Phoebe to help us. Phoebe does help us just as he's about to kill us. Cole apologizes and says it's for the best. Phoebe kisses Cole. I feel as if I'm intruding and I'm being reminded of when I had to kill Angel. Phoebe apologizes and traps him in the crystals. The sisters and I say the vanquishing spell. During this, Cole tells Phoebe he'll always love her. Phoebe broke down. I comfort her. I continue to work alone on the column as I have been since Phoebe turned evil but now she's in cable to work. I know work will distract her but I don't think she's ready. Tonight like usual I barely make the deadline in.

A few weeks later, Phoebe's baby grows stronger and symptoms are not normal. The son uses her body against her will to perform dark magic when he feels threatened. It's been dangerous. We all are concerned about who or what the baby represents. Phoebe hopes its good but she feels that it's evil. I suspect that things are chaotic in the Underworld. I think the Seer is going to become the next leader until the source's son is born. So the Seer hires a demon named the Tall Man to kidnap Phoebe but he comes back with Paige. Phoebe goes to find Paige. Piper, Leo and I try to stop her since I have a bad feeling that this is a trap. The baby kills the Tall Man. The Seer performs dark magic to transfer the fetus from Phoebe to her womb. The baby isn't Phoebe and Coles but is an instrument for which the Seer will bring new power to evil and kill the Charmed Ones. Piper vanishes and I go to the underworld to look for her. I luckily find her without much of a problem. By the time I arrive, the Seer becomes the new Source. In that distraction, I free the sisters. However the Seer can't contain the unborn child's power either. We chant the Power of Three spell. The Seer uses the baby's power to blast blue energy steam but our shield holds. The Seer then fires two streams at us which causes the Seer's power to overload. The Seer loses control and begins fire blasts from all over her body which causes all demons to die.

A few weeks later, Cole keeps contacting Phoebe. Phoebe decides to cast a lost love spell which takes her to the wasteland. Once Phoebe returns, the Angel of Destiny offers the Charmed Ones a reward for vanquishing the Source which is a life free of demons. I was shocked by this revelation due to my mission. I began to wonder if it's the parents I'm saving for my generation. Piper and Phoebe love the idea. Paige wants to keep her powers. Phoebe tells Coles about the Angel of Destiny's offer and tells him that she wants to give up her powers and that love wasn't enough in the end. Phoebe tells Cole that they both need to move on.

Darryl tells us that we are under surveillance by an FBI agent who thinks it's strange that we have been around for so many cases. The agent comes into our home and is immune to the Charmed Ones powers due to his amulet. He gets us to look for a witch hunter named Selena which is the latest serial killer. He will give us the files of our suspicious acts. I luckily hardly have a file while the Charmed Ones is huge.

I decide to visit Cole because I want to say goodbye to him. I find him running from this beast but I saw him kill the beast. He killed it since he took the powers of other demons. I try to convince him to give Phoebe space but he wouldn't listen to reason. I can't talk further because I felt something was wrong.

I orb to the manor, to find it empty. I follow my gut and head to this park. I find the agent attacking the sisters. At that precise moment, Cole appears. He saves Phoebe by trading Phoebe's place with the agent which causes the agent's bullet to hit himself. I save Selena. Phoebe told me that Selena was a witch and Jackman the agent was a witch hunter. Selena testifies for the sister with an altered story of course. Leo stole the files and orbed them into a volcano.

The Angel of Destiny comes for their decision and the sister decide to keep their powers. It was ironic because this was only a year after Prue's death. It was a bad irony. If the sisters didn't keep their powers it wouldn't have changed Piper's and Leo's personal destiny. Piper is pregnant. I'm so glad she managed to become pregnant. I had a feeling that the Charmed One's would stick to their destiny.

That summer nothing major happened. Luckily there weren't too many demon attacks to my surprise. I guess the lack of danger is from the chaos of the underworld. It was nice not worrying about submitting the column last minute. I knew that Phoebe would be fine soon enough to help again.

However once summer ends, things start to become busier. Our first problem was a sea hag. A former mermaid named Miley comes to us for help after making a pack with the sea hag. However in the middle of helping Miley, Cole shows up wanting Phoebe back. Phoebe was trying to divorce Cole. Paige got promoted to a full fledged Social Worker. It seems as if I'm mainly the person trying to help Miley. However in the distractions, Miley got killed. I feel awful since I got tricked by the hag. Piper had to face her fear of the water demon to help me. Phoebe ends up becoming a mermaid but she decides to quit her charmed duties since Cole is around her. However in order to help Piper's fear, she cast a spell to stop the panic attacks which the suppression causes her to become endanger. I decide to try to help Phoebe with Paige's help. I know I left Piper vulnerable but Leo is watching over her. Paige and I enlist Cole's help. Cole helps Phoebe become a human again by talking to her. Phoebe signs the divorce papers. I'm glad that she's finally able to cope with losing Cole

A few weeks later, we deal with fairy tales come to life. Phoebe turns into Cinderella. Paige turns into Snow White. Piper becomes Little Red Riding Hood. During the chaos of the charmed ones becoming fairy tale characters, Piper conjures Grams for advice of raising a magical child. I also give her some advice since I was a person who found out on my own. I tell her that she should make sure her child gets raised in both worlds. I also advice Piper to train her unborn child at a young age.

Things however get forgotten by my charges. I felt torn with whom to follow. I let Leo watch over Piper. I go follow Paige. I turn up to late to help her since she got killed by eating a poisoned apple. I hurry to help piper since I knew her fate from the story.

I think that Phoebe is the safest. I arrive to find the Big Bad Wolf there and I figure that she got eaten by the Wolf. I head to help Phoebe so I wouldn't be alone to try to stop the fairy tales. I arrive just in time to help Phoebe since I saw the carriage starting to turn into a pumpkin. I get assistance from Cole. I was shocked to see him considering what Phoebe asked him to do. A part of me thought he would've honored phoebe's wishes. I also was grateful that he helped me since I barely got her in time to help her. I smiled sadly at him. I couldn't afford to be his friend again since the consequences of what occurred last time. This makes me think of Giles. It must have been hard for him to tolerate Angel after he returned from hell. I have a higher level of respect towards him since I'm sort of in his shoes.

I come back to find Leo fighting the Wolf. I was shocked to see Leo fight since higher beings tend to sit on their ass. And let the people do all the work. The wolf escapes but in the process it explodes since Piper and apparently her Gram mother blasted their way through. We end up traveling to Fairy Tale Castle and vanquish the evil witch. Everything returns to normal to my relief. Phoebe returns to her date. I hope that she will soon learn to trust herself again.

A few days later, we come across a Siren. Apparently the Siren has been preying on married couples. Cole got put under a spell and work to figure out how to save Phoebe. Piper's powers are messed up which makes her vulnerable. I have half a mind to send her to match school that way she could be out of harms way. This time piper and Leo's powers switch. Phoebe gets strangled by Cole due to the Siren's control. I help find phoebe in no time. Piper follows me with Leo. It is very amusing to see them take on each other's roles. It was challenges to defeat the siren in hits lair due to the power mix up but I was doing well on my own. I had to fight a couple minions off but by the time I defeated the minions off the Siren was destroyed. Cole got released by the Siren. Phoebe is hurt and I let Piper heal phoebe so that she can know how to work Leo's power if this occurs again. Cole leaves. After the living in each other's shoes, the baby switches their powers back. The baby stops interfering with Piper's powers.

A week later, the charmed one's become heroines since a boy is forced to create a super villain. This boys drawings come to life. The boy changes the Charmed One's to the heroines to stop the villain. The villain becomes more powerful. With my asset skills of being more mysterious, I managed to corner the villain and lured him into a trap. I fought him by using my power of being an ice starter. The Charmed One's used their physically strength gained from the boy to kick the ice statue I made of the villain. The kick killed the villain.

A few weeks later, Phoebe decides to seek advice from a fortune teller since her premonition power is gone. She discovers that a demon named Cree is stealing the eyes of Gypsies in an attempt to reverse a curse placed on his father. We decide to try to protect Ava a gypsy since it's very high that Cree will come after her. We managed to vanquish Cree but apparently his father Prin got a pair of eyes to restore his vision. Phoebe's vision caused the sister combine their powers and Ava's to vanquish Orin. I also say the spell to make it stronger to rebound Orin's attacks. Ava becomes Piper's new doctor. Phoebe resumes working with me.

A few days later, Barbas decides to get revenge on me, Piper and Phoebe since we banished him a few years ago. Paige he decides to use since she is unfamiliar with him. He tricks Paige into making a potion that allows Cole to become paranoid and start hallucinating. We manage to get trapped in the manner. Piper is afraid of good things occurring since the shoe always falls down. Paige is afraid of being trapped. Phoebe is afraid that she's evil. I had a weird fear since I didn't know it. Apparently a demon showed up and I didn't recognize this demon. With the other's battling their fears, the Charmed One's didn't see my fear. While I was fighting off my fear, Phoebe got devastated. Since Cole decides to take his powers back and Piper and Paige make a potion to do that. Barbas loses Cole's powers and Cole receives his powers back. At that moment, the strange demon I've never seen or heard of before vanished since Barbas got vanquished. I come out towards the attic to find Phoebe rejecting Cole due to his powers being returned. I was kind of surprised since I guess that Cole vanquished Barbas but I understand where she's coming from.

A few days later, Phoebe opens a time tunnel since she repeatedly saves the life of her new boyfriend miles whose destiny is to die. Unfortunately this causes a warlock from the future named Baccara to steal the book of shadows. Baccas's present self helps his future self and steals the charmed one's powers and kills Paige and Phoebe. I was busy trying to fight of consequences that kept occurring after saving Miles life. Piper manages to escape with Leo and uses the time rift to travel back in time. She gets her past self from preventing Phoebe to save Miles which solves all the problems.

A week later, Coles attacks us with the hope of being vanquished forever. However while we are being attacked, Paige also has to deal with a whitelighter whose angry and self pitying man is in danger from a dark lighter. This man is Paige's father. I was torn on who to help and I decided to stick with Paige's father so she could be more helpful to help kill Cole. I didn't have that hard of a time killing the dark lighter. When I arrive back, I go track down Piper, Paige and Phoebe with the tool of scrying. I found them at Cole's apartment. When I arrive, I see Cole using a potion on himself to attempt suicide but it doesn't work. I orb Piper out and Paige orbs Phoebe out. The apartment gets destroyed. I orb up a moment later to see Cole not injured.

A few days later, Phoebe falls prey to Jeric, a demon in search of the perfect body to hold the spirit of Isis, his dead lover. To trap the spirit, Jeric mummifies Phoebe's body. I was out dealing with a charge at the time. Cole decides to intervene and tries to save Phoebe by making a deal with the demon. Ultimately Piper tricks the demon and saves Paige who is able to free Phoebe and banish the spirit. Piper destroys the demon by blowing him up with her molecular combustion power and Cole, now completely insane, leaves promising to win next time.

A few weeks later, Cole kidnaps Phoebe and sends a shape shifter in Phoebe's place so that he can manipulate Piper and Paige to giving him the ownership of the manor. It is important because it allows the owner to have access to the powerful Nexus located beneath the house. In order to help with the plan, Cole gets Paige arrested and ensures that Piper's club fails to pass health inspections as a distraction. I had a feeling that something bigger was happening and I thought something was off with Phoebe. However in the absence of Piper and Paige I've had a lot of demons attacking. I felt overwhelmed since I didn't get a chance to really rest. Luckily Phoebe escapes without help. Leo bails out Paige and helps Piper's club pass health inspection while Phoebe and I kill the shape shifter.

A few weeks later, Cole joins the Avatars in order to win Phoebe back by altering reality. In this reality, the Charmed Ones were never formed after Prue's death. Paige avoids the effect the spell by orbing into the Whitelighter realm. In this alerted timeline, Phoebe and Piper don't know of Paige's existence and Paige has no powers. Phoebe is in a loveless marriage. Piper and Leo are divorced. Piper has a new destiny in which she is hunting Shax the Source's Assassin who killed Prue.

I have been traveling all over to cover the aftermath without the Charmed Ones. I try to mainly stay in San Francisco but I go where I'm pleased. I'm at the point where I might as well leave because the Charmed Ones don't have a destiny anymore since Piper and Phoebe didn't have a sister which caused them to have solo destinies. I try to see them on occasion. Piper is harder to find and is living out on the road. She is a shell of herself and I feel as if she's losing her capacity to care. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if she loses her humanity.

However when Paige comes back, I remember the other reality. I try to convince Piper and Phoebe that she's their sister and that sine the Power of Three still exists we can vanquish Cole. Piper, Leo, Paige and I go against Cole. During the battle, Piper and Leo get knocked out and Phoebe joins us. Paige recreates the power of three by holding hands and regains her powers. Paige has a vanquishing potion and is about to throw it at the same time I'm about to. I have one to be safe than sorry. However Phoebe stops Paige and I from killing Cole. Cole doesn't try to escape and Phoebe throws the potion at Cole. Cole's death brings reality straight back to normal. Paige and I only remember the other reality.

A few weeks later, the demonic vanquishes have left residue which have caused me, Piper, Paige and Phoebe to lose sleep and take over our lives. Piper, Paige and Phoebe call upon the witch doctor. Leo and I don't trust him. The witch doctor makes a house call but because of the amount of demonic energy believes Paige, Piper and Phoebe to be evil. The witch doctor tries to kill the sisters by using voodoo dolls to make them obsess and lead them down various paths of destruction. Piper becomes obsessed with cleaning, Paige becomes obsessed with marrying her ex-boyfriend Glen and Phoebe becomes obsessed with eliminating her work rivals. Leo and I work together to try to convince the Witch Doctor that they aren't but our plan failed so we decided to make him lose his memories.

A few days later, a demon attacks the Charmed Ones with dream dust he stole from a Sandman, causing their nightmares to come to life. Phoebe dreams about someone trying to kill her, Piper dreams she has a secret and sexy love, Paige feels alone and Leo dreams about something happening to the baby.

I have dream about losing my memory since it's my only purpose. I have become sad since Connor died in the future only days ago and have lost motivation. I am extremely vulnerable. I have common knowledge but I don't remember anything demonic. The sisters find me amusing since my experience with them has been just work. I got attacked due to being around Phoebe. Surprisingly I still knew how to fight but I decided to just stay at work to be safe even though Phoebe knows me best. However to my dismay when I was headed to the Halliwell's house, I got attacked by a scary looking monster. I thought I was seining things. I felt tempted to scream. The monster came running towards me and I blocked my hand as a sign of defense. An energy ball hit the demon and killed it. I was freaked out for a moment and started muttering to myself that it was the trick of the light. I had a feeling that I was trying to convince myself and this situation felt very similar. I oddly felt comforted at it.

The sisters must defeat their worries in their dreams, before they are destroyed. Ultimately Phoebe learns that her mysterious attacker is herself, Paige is afraid of being alone due to her secret birth, and Piper's lover is actually Leo. Leo ends up feeling closer to the baby when he feels it kick. The demon shows up expecting to have their nightmare's backing him up and is shocked to see that they're not there. Piper, annoyed with him, simply blows him up. I gain my memory back.

A few weeks later, Piper begins being on bed rest since she has high blood pressure and she is due in a few weeks. It's weird that Piper is on bed rest considering that her pregnancy has caused her to have a shield due to the baby's powers. Phoebe, Paige and Leo realize that all magic has stopped without realizing that it has been foretold in the prophecy of the twice-blessed child, whom up until the time of its birth, magic will lay dormant. Of course another evil being knew this and I wasn't surprised when a sorcerer along with another demon tried to kill the sisters so that Piper's baby would be brought up as evil. Victor comes by to visit and it turns out that he's married to women named Doris. Doris is a demon that's been helping the sorcerer. When Piper attempts to escape, she goes into labor. I stay on guard and watch over her but unfortantely while I was on guard a lot of demons appeared. I killed them all but I end up fainting. Phoebe and Paige arrive just in time and vanquish Doris and the sorcerer. Leo soon shows up and Piper gives birth their baby which, to the surprise of everyone, turns out to be a boy in a swirl of orbs.

A few days later, we are having a hard time finding a name for the baby. We try to come up with a name that starts with a P. The son is going to have the last name of Halliwell instead of Wyatt due to the fact good magic respects it while evil fears it. The baby nearly gets kidnapped. Paige goes to a demonic black market to vanquish the kidnappers but gets captured before she can vanquish them. Piper and Phoebe must save her before she has her energy drained out of her. Leo and I watch over the baby. Luckily we stayed behind because the demons attempt to kidnap the baby again. Leo and I throw ourselves into the baby's force field and shields our bodies with his own, draining his energy. The demons are vanquished soon after and everyone is safe. Piper decides to name the baby Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

A few weeks later, we face a demon whose been killing leprechauns and stealing their magic. The leprechauns endow the sisters with good luck, which enables Paige to gain material wealth, Phoebe to meet a man, and Piper to book a major star to play P3. The leprechauns also gave me good luck which allows me to do well on the SAT test. I came to the conclusion to apply to finish college but unfortunately I have to take the SATs again since I don't have a record here really. I also meet a guy there named David that I decide to date.

A few weeks later, Piper and Leo see a marriage counselor to work out their marital problems, Piper casts a spell that lets them literally see the key moments of their past. The spell goes awry and Phoebe, Paige and I are sent back in time to relive Piper's memories. We encounter an evil warlock stuck with them who is trying to kill their old cat Kit. After the warlock kills her in the past, the future changes in an unknown manner, but Phoebe, Paige and I get Piper to revisit the memory so they can change things. We stop the warlock and kill him, saving Kit who they realize was their familiar and Piper reverses the spell, setting them free.

A few days later, a demon kills the Satyr of the Spring of Life, the Satyr's underlings, a trio of Wood Nymphs, escape to San Francisco to find a new leader. After the Nymphs magically transform Paige into one of them, they are all captured by the demon, Tull, who forces them to lead him to the Spring of Eternal Youth. I follow them and vanquish the demon with my fire starter power before the nymphs could lead Tull to the Spring of Eternal Youth.

A week later, Phoebe, Piper and Prue attend a fair. At the fair, the Crone turns a monkey totem of Hear No Evil, See No Evil, and Speak No Evil into a real monkey. This monkey takes Paige's voice, Phoebe's hearing, and Piper's eyesight, leaving the girls vulnerable to attack so the crone can capture Wyatt. Leo and I are watching over Wyatt since we don't have all our senses intact. Piper bonds with baby Wyatt, Phoebe falls for her new boss, Jason. I perform a spell I written to restore Paige's voice so that she could perform a spell. With that change, we orb to the Crone and recite the spell.

A few weeks later, Grams is summoned to call on the Halliwell matriarchs for baby Wyatt's wiccaning, she and the charmed ones fall prey to the Necromancer demon. Grams knows the Necromancer demon and she calls him Armand. Armand has returned from the spirit realm seeking to absorb the Halliwell magical spirits so he and Grams can come back to life, in love and immortal. Gram's apparently was in love with Armand but banished him to the spirit world. Paige gets inspired to cast a truth spell on Nate to tell him she's a witch and finds out about his secret wife and two children. Paige causes Nate to forget her confession.

Phoebe, Piper, Paige and I cast the truth spell on Grams, and it breaks the Necromancer's hold over her, allowing her to vanquish him with the ghost-vanquishing spell. The spell works because Gram's is a ghost and only a ghost can make it work. With the Necromancer gone, she finally accepts Wyatt, apologizes to Piper and tells the girls Wyatt looks like their grandfather, who was in her words "a good man".

After the ceremony, I walk towards a fancy hotel. It was nice dating someone since it would appear less suspicious if I rented a hotel room. I decide to rent a hotel room for the night because I plan to vanish. Once I arrived in my room, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to vanish. A moment later, I arrived from the future. Tears were falling from my face. I felt raw from the pain of Connor's death since I decided to avoid grieving officially before. I decide to look over Connor's journal again. I realized that I missed an entry between when he made up with me after I confessed and seeing Beth.

_It's no surprise that I made up with Liz. I've been kind of avoiding the truth for awhile now. I guess I thought it would be easier to be in denial especially with Liz's disappearance in my life. I love Liz and as far as a can remember I've loved her. I just didn't realize my feelings at the time. I started to realize that I felt more for her after I helped her kill Jasmine but it wasn't until I forgot who I was that I subconsciously realized that I was attracted to her. It was hard when I regained my memories because I didn't want to mess up my friendship with her and it became awkward when she started dating my dad. I wish I told her how I felt before my dad did. I kind of resented him for awhile after that but I never acted that way. To my disappointment not long after she broke up with my dad, she left. The night that she left I was going to confess to her the un denying truth that I loved her. _

_With her disappearance, I tried to become stronger for everyone and in time I didn't have to fake it anymore. All my hard work of trying to forget her was gone when she arrived but I felt as if it would be better to keep my distance. However despite that attempt, I easily fell in love with her again. I know that if something happens between us we are going to have to keep it moderately slow. The pace wouldn't matter to me because I would be amazed if she felt the same way. I think it would be better to move at her own pace if something did occur after all it might seem strange to her if I confess this because for all I know she's never thought of me that way or noticed that I view her as more than a friend. I think I've made it pretty obvious but I guess it's harder since I got put in friend zone. I sometimes wished that I wasn't her friend but I'd rather be her friend than not be in her life. _

After reading the entry, I felt more upset. I cried silently for awhile until I fell asleep. The next day I decide to be away from the sisters. I call in a personal day and Elise luckily was very understanding. She really has grown to care for me and Phoebe. I thought about breaking up with David but I figured that I could try a few more dates since this is a casual relationship. I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship anytime soon. I also thought about what I would tell the sisters. The next day, the sister come pounding on more door. I look like crap. I got woken up to their knocks. I decide to quickly make myself a cup of coffee and answer the door.

"About time" Paige muttered.

"Sorry some of us aren't morning birds" I said.

"But your pretty much always ready in the morning" Phoebe said.

"Please I have an alarm and I didn't set one today" I said.

"What happened to you" Piper asked.

I took a deep breathe.

"It's a long story but why don't you come inside first" I said.

I go to the stove and pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Is their a reason why you're here at six am" I asked.

"We were worried about you" Piper said.

"Its strange seeing you look like crap" Phoebe said.

"Well I have my reasons to" I said.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"Are you ready to share" Phoebe asked.

"Okay I'll share but in order to understand I'm going to have to explain something earlier. Remember when Prue was still alive and Phoebe especially got me to try to date" I said.

"What about it" Phoebe asked.

"Well I had a reason for not dating. I was getting over a guy that broke up with me. I have a bad track record with guys" I said.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"I'm sorry had I known I would've have tried to" Phoebe said.

"It's okay. I'm glad that you stopped eventually. I've had romances pretty similar to you Phoebe" I said.

"Your reaction makes more senses to me" Paige said.

"How have they ended" Phoebe asked.

"One guy ended up dying. One guy broke up with me due to jealously. One guy I broke up with due to distance. One guy I broke up with when I killed long story but he came back. That guy resumed a relationship with me and broke up with me so I could have a normal life. One guy worked as a spy for me at this evil law firm and they found out so he got a killer hand. He broke up with me to protect me. One guy I broke up with because of age difference. One guy I broke up with due to the fact I wasn't ready for a commitment. One guy I broke up with so he could have a normal life" I said.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"That's a lot of guys" Piper said.

"Yeah but explaining each story is very long and I don't want to" I said.

"It seems as if we really know how to choose them" Phoebe said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Speaking of relationships what's going on with you and David" Paige asked.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"I'm going to try a few more casual dates and see where it goes from there. Odds are it won't go further" I said.

"It sounds as if you've given up on love" Piper said.

"Well its like I have this neon sign over my head that screams screw me and everything ends up complicated. I'm not focusing on guys so I can protect myself" I said.

"But isn't it better to not have regrets" Phoebe said.

I decide to lie about my story because I don't want the elders to know the details of how long I've known about the death.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"I agreed with that once but now I don't know. It's harder for me to judge since I found out a few days ago that a man I was in love with. I was about to start a relationship with him but then he went away on business which he died. We were going to start going out after the trip ended" I said.

"Oh my god" Phoebe said.

"I'm so sorry" Paige said.

"If you want a break its okay" Piper said.

"Distractions can help very much" I said.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"Why didn't you try something with him" Phoebe asked.

"It was complicated and a long story. He was my best friend and I realized I had feelings for him. I tried to deny my feelings because I was sure he didn't feel the same" I said.

"That's stupid" Paige said.

"Maybe partially but you don't know my history with him and I don't feel like saying it" I said.

"At times it seems as if you're impersonal" Phoebe said.

I took my last sip of my coffee.

"Well I try to live in the present and besides these details are irrelevant now" I said.

"Sometimes it would be nice if you were less vague" Piper said.

"I'll try to work on it. I say things if it's necessary. Your relationship Piper has given me hope because your romance with Leo has been forbidden but it has worked out" I said.

"I'm glad you're okay" Piper said.

"If you want to be alone its fine" Paige said.

"It's fine. I think I'm going to have a normal day" I said.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige left after a few minutes.

The next few weeks, it was very inactive. There were not really any demon threats. I was beginning to get a little worried because that's usually a bad sign. I decide to hunt demons on the occasion and try to enjoy myself. Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo have been trying to make me feel better and its working. It's nice not having to hold my grief. I begin to feel like myself again before Connor died. I decide to stop being around David. I focus on myself and manage to have fun. I occasionally go on dates. Before I knew it the air had changed. Something major started to occur.


	21. Chapter 20: Oh My Goddess Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Chapter 20: Oh My Goddess Part 1

Phoebe, Paige and I were at a P3. Our task was to try to get men to sign up for the bachelor auction. We each had a man we were entertaining and we were sitting at different tables. Phoebe it sounds like was having good progress.

"I am really glad Elise made me call you. You're exactly the kind of guy I've been looking for" Phoebe said.

**"**Is that so" the guy asks.

**"**Oh, it is so. You're cute, you're sweet, and you're smart. And from what I hear, you're raking in the dough" Phoebe said.

Well, you have quite the way with words, don't you" the guy asks.

**"**Yeah, well, when it comes to helping needy children, I'm shameless. Come on, Evan, please do the charity auction. It'll be fun" Phoebe said.

"It'll be fun to be auctioned off like a side of beef" Even asked.

They laugh.

Yeah, well, it's not like we're asking you to marry the highest bidder, it's just, you know, one little date. And one little tax deductible donation, you know, to match your lady's bid" Phoebe said.

"Is there any chance Ask Phoebe will be doing some bidding" Even asks.

**"**Well, you will just have to sign up to find out, hm" Phoebe said.

Phoebe shows him a clipboard and he writes his name down.

I was also trying to get guys to join.

"I'm glad that Elise made me call you" I said.

"What made you change your mind" the guy asks.

"Well I figured my boss Elise was right. I've been so distracted lately to help me not concentrate on family problems. But you probably didn't need to know that" I said.

"Oh yeah' the guy said.

"How could that possibly be" the guy asks.

"Well it was just out of my control. There's only so much you can do if people won't listen" I said.

"Fair point. I hope it gets better" the guy said.

"I'm sure it will but just like anything else it just takes time" I said.

"Yeah. I was surprised when you changed your mind" the guy said.

"Why were you" I ask.

"Well I just got this impression that you are very firm on your word" the guy said.

"Yeah I am but sometimes it's to a fault" I said.

"I know exactly what you mean it seems as if pride or other factors get in the way" the guy said.

We both laugh. It wasn't that funny but it was something we both could relate to.

"Precisely but its better to be open to new experiences Alec" I said.

"I'm working on that" the guy said.

"Maybe you could start with baby steps such as signing up for the auction" I said.

I had a hopeful look on my face.

"Is there any chance Ask Kim is going to bid" Alec asked.

"You'll just have to sign up to find out" I said.

Alec signs up and walks off.

After Alec left, a guy came up to me at the bar and buys me a drink. We got busy talking. It was going pretty well but I was only partially paying attention because I was concerned with Paige.

Meanwhile Paige was having not so good luck. Paige was sitting at a bar in P3 which was a bad call since it is more distracting there.

"Then I graduated from Stanford law in '98" the guy said.

**"**Harvard law. Hm, that's impressive" Paige said.

"So do you want to give to a charity, or what" Paige asked.

God she really needs to learn to be more subtle and pay attention.

**"**I said Stanford, not Harvard" the guy said.

**"**Let me ask you something" Paige said.

This might be good since she could try to connect better.

"Have you been having any kind of end of the world, fire and brimstone, doomsday kind of dreams lately" Paige asked.

Really Paige. You seriously need to learn to be less paranoid and be less suspicious randomly.

"Wait a minute, is this some sort of religious charity" the guy asked.

**"**Huh" Paige said.

Phoebe walks over. I was relieved because I was busy.

**"**No, it's not. It's for children" Phoebe said.

**"**Right. Yeah. Hey, to each his own, but I'm not into the whole fire and brimstone thing" the guy said.

The guy Paige was talking with walked away.

**"**Paige, you're supposed to be flirting with the bachelors, not frightening them" Phoebe said.

**"**I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little off" Paige said.

**"**Well, my boyfriend moved to Hong Kong, I'm thoroughly depressed. But I still managed to sign up six people and you have" Phoebe said.

"I have none people" Paige said.

"If anything Kim should be messing up considering" Phoebe said.

"Your right. I'm sorry" Paige said.

**"**None people. Paige, I know you've been in a bad mood but this is getting a little crazy" Phoebe said.

**"**What. I've barely slept all week. I keep having these strange dreams about ancient wars and weird magic. All very disturbing" Paige said.

**"**Do you think they mean something" Phoebe asked.

**"**I don't know. It could be hormones. More likely, it could be my subconscious trying to tell me something" Paige said.

I was tempted to talk to Paige to give her tips because I've had to deal with her problems plenty of times. I hoped that I could seal the deal so to speak.

"Did I hear correctly that you might be bidding at the auction" the guy said.

"You heard correctly" I said.

"Count me in" the guy said.

I hand him the piece of paper and he signs up.

"I'll see you around" the guy said.

The guy walks of.

I come to check in with Phoebe and Paige.

"Is everything okay" I asked.

"I hope my work can make up for hers" Phoebe said.

"You don't need to worry" I said.

"How many did you get" Phoebe asked.

"I managed to get forty to sign up who was on my list" I said.

"What" Phoebe said.

"Well I found out about the auction a few days before you. You were sick that day I found out" I said.

"How many days did you find out before me" Phoebe asked.

"Four days and each day I've gotten ten to sign up" I said.

"That's great" Phoebe said.

"How many wasn't on your list" Phoebe asked.

"Twenty people weren't on it. I got five extra people each day" I said.

"This is going to be a great hit" Phoebe said.

"Wow it seems that everyone can flirt well except me" Paige said.

"Its fine I've had plenty of practice even under bad conditions" I said.

"Next time give me some tips" Paige said.

"I will" I said.

Meanwhile on a snow covered mountain, there is a cave. A demon kneels before two huge frozen people. The demon reads from a scroll.

Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio. Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio.

The ice surrounding the people starts to crackle.

Suddenly, the ice explodes, knocking the demon backwards.

The people are free and they are Titans from Ancient Greece.

"It worked. You're alive" the Demon said.

The demon stands up.

"How long" the Male Titan asked.

"How long" the demon asked rhetorically.

"Three thousand years, give or take a century" the demon said.

"What" the Female Titan said.

A pot across the room bursts into flames.

**"**Who are you" the Male Titan asked.

"Me" the demon asked rhetorically.

"I'm the demon who spent decades trying to free you. Now you're gonna return the favor. It wasn't easy either. The world's forgotten about you. But I had a vision. If I could somehow revive you, I could use your power to bring myself to glory, rule the underworld as I was always meant to" the demon said.

The male titan zaps the demon and vanquishes him.

**"**Imbecile" the Male Titan said.

The female titan smiles.

**"**I love it when you smite so unexpectedly" the Female Titan said.

They kiss passionately.

**"**We have to find Cronus and free him as well" the Male Titan said.

**"**Do we have to" the Female Titan asked.

"I know he'll be furious" the Female Titan said.

"I am counting on it" the Male Titan.

The next day, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and I were getting ready for the day. Momentarily Piper and Phoebe were taking a break.

Piper is sitting on the chair fanning herself with sheets of paper, Phoebe opens to door. I was currently taking a shower.

"With the love that is everything good and pure, why have we never bothered to get air conditioning" Phoebe asked.

"Because we live in San Francisco where the temperature rarely goes above 75º" Piper said.

"Okay, well, it's at 90 now" Phoebe said.

"Can we get one today, please" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we could if it was not for this little expenditure here" Piper said.

Piper hands Phoebe the phone bill.

"Uh-oh. Yeah, that's a lot of phone calls to Hong Kong" Phoebe said.

"Yes, it is" Piper said.

"Okay, before you start yelling, let me just explain to you I'm trying to figure out where Jason and I stand, and to do that it requires a lot of phone calls" Phoebe said.

"You're gonna throw that glass at me, aren't you" Phoebe asked.

"No, honey, I get it. You know, it is a very big phone bill, but if you have to choose between true love and air conditioning, I'd say it's a no brainer" Piper said.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister" Phoebe asked.

"What. I can't be in a good mood" Piper asked.

"No. Mary Poppins wouldn't be in a good mood in this kind of heat" Phoebe said.

"Well, Wyatt is finally sleeping through the night and my hormones are back in wack and, you know, Leo and I are finally" Piper said.

"Back in the saddle" Phoebe said.

"So to speak" Piper said.

"Yay you. God I miss sex" Phoebe said.

"I gotta tell you, life is feeling pretty damn good at the moment" Piper said.

"So where is your lucky husband and my perfect nephew" Phoebe asked.

"They are shopping for a present for Darryl's son" Piper said.

"Look at you. You're like soccer mum. Dare I say it, your life is almost normal" Phoebe said.

Paige walks in.

"There is nothing normal about this heat" Paige said.

"Good morning, sunshine" Phoebe said.

"Oh, save the quips and pass the caffeine. I have work to do" Paige said.

Phoebe hands Paige a glass of iced tea.

"What are you gonna do? Scry for mother nature and have a wiccan word with her" Piper asked.

"Okay, you're way too perky, alright, and you're frightening me. I'm just saying" Paige said.

"So you think this weather is demonic" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, there's just something weird. I keep waking up all week long with these fiery dreams" Paige said.

"What am I supposed to think" Paige asked.

"Uh-oh, you're not getting like a god complex or something, are you" Piper asked.

"Cause, you know, they've got medication for that" Piper said.

**"**I didn't say my dreams caused it, I'm just... I don't know what I'm saying" Paige said.

"Honey, maybe you need to get out of the house a little more" Phoebe said.

"Well, this isn't just me being obsessive... okay, maybe a little bit. But it's not just psychological or emotional, I really, really think there's something" Paige said.

"Magical" Piper said.

**"**Yeah, for lack of a better term. Listen, I don't wanna be a downer but I'm gonna go hit the books so I can go figure out what the hell is going on" Paige said.

Paige leaves the room.

**"**Should we be worried" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think so. But I just wish she'd stop looking for trouble, 'cause with our luck, she's gonna find it" Piper said.

I just finished getting ready and headed downstairs.

"What's with the sour faces" I asked.

"The heat stroke and Paige's ability to get in trouble" Piper said.

"Well I could lighten the place up" I said.

"But that's personal gain" Phoebe said.

"Not if your powers are creating ice" I said.

"I can't believe I forgot about that power" Phoebe said.

"You hardly use your powers for personal gain" Piper said.

"Yeah so I'll cool it down" I said.

"I knew there was a reason we let you stay" Piper said.

I laugh.

I held out my hand and admitted frost.

"Aw that feel great" Piper said.

Piper started closing the windows. I guess she's closing the windows so magic doesn't get discovered.

"I guess the phone bill doesn't matter that much" Phoebe said.

"How high? Do I even want to know" I asked.

Phoebe laughs.

"It's fine. It is our highest bill. It's five thousand" Phoebe said.

"Wow" I said.

I was in shock and didn't know what to say but I figured my response was bad.

"That's understandable. If I were in your shoes I would do the same" I said.

"Yeah but at least you can orb" Phoebe said.

"I could orb you to Hong Kong" I said.

"Yeah but it would be hard to help out. It would cause the power of three to become vulnerable. It also would be hard to explain to Jason without telling him my secret" Phoebe said.

"Fair point but maybe you should try to see him when he's not in town" I said.

"Perhaps but let's deal with that another day" Phoebe said.

"Why" I asked.

"Paige thinks something is wrong" Phoebe said.

"But this kind of thinking is exactly the problem. There will never be a proper time" I said.

"Why would you say that of all people" Phoebe asked.

"Because before Connor I had no regrets and now I have regrets" I said.

"I see where you're coming from" Phoebe said.

"Why haven't you left yet" Phoebe asked.

"Avoiding the topic is great denial but whatever. If you must know I actually got the morning off" I said.

"You do though kind of have your own schedule" Phoebe said.

"Yeah but I usually have to collect my work the same time as everyone else" I said.

"Why is it different than" Phoebe asked.

"Simple Elise figured that I could use time off since I work so much" I said.

"I think she suspects something's wrong with you" Phoebe said.

"Possibly but she's never said anything" I said.

"Maybe she's unsure how to talk about it" Phoebe said.

"Fair point" I said.

I start walking away.

"Where are you going" Piper asked.

Apparently Piper finished closing the windows.

"The check to see what Paige thinks. I've had prophetic dreams before" I said.

Meanwhile in the snow covered mountains, the two titans are standing in front of a frozen Cronus, another Titan. The male titan is melting the ice with his power.

**"**There he is as raffle as ever" the Male Titan said.

"All the more reason to leave him be" the Female Titan said.

"Careful, Meta" the Male Titan said.

"Demetrius, I'm telling you, we don't need him. We've more than enough power to rule without him, you know that. Just imagine, a new plague every day, a monsoon every week. It would be devastating" Meta said.

Demetrius chuckles.

**"**Nevertheless, we will need his strength to revenge our captors and that is something we all want. Oh, now, don't pout, Meta. You might start a hurricane and alert them" Demetrius said.

Demetrius kisses Meta.

"Now, go and find the Whitelighters. Won't be long before I free Cronus and you know how impatient he can get" Demetrius said.

Meta disappears.

Demetrius turns into a tornado and floats to the sky, turning into dark clouds. A lightning bolt flashes down and hits the ice surround Cronus.

Meanwhile I go talk to Paige up in the attic.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Paige said.

"Did Piper and Phoebe send you up here because I'm crazy" Paige asks.

I laugh.

"No. It's possible your right I've seen patterns where weather is related to demonic activity" I said.

"I can't believe it" Paige said.

"Well I've learned to deal with a lot of different methods of demon hunting" I said.

"Like what" Paige asks.

"For instance I know how to identify a case in a newspaper" I said.

"But how" Paige asks.

"Well it doesn't take that long to get used to" I said.

"I wonder why we haven't done it before now" Paige asks.

"Because it's pointless since the people are in denial" I said.

"Fair point but oddly enough we run into cop trouble" Paige said.

"Well it's easier if you're off the grid so to speak" I said.

"What are you talking about" Paige asks.

"Well it's easier for people who've known about the supernatural from a younger age to not deal with agents" I said.

"I guess your right" Paige said.

"However there's always the approach of being fake F.B.I. agent since no one questions them" I said.

"That sounds like a great idea" Paige said.

"Maybe you could do it" I said.

"Like I could do it well" Paige said.

I laugh.

"You should" Paige said.

"I have a job that I'm happy with" I said.

"Okay fine. I was just trying to help" Paige said.

"I know and thanks" I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you believe me" Paige asks.

"I don't necessarily believe you but I don't disbelieve you. I know that anything is possible" I said.

"I'm surprised that you aren't as skeptical as Leo" Paige said.

"I am on something but you haven't even asked him about your dreams" I said.

"True but a lot of the time you have different opinions on issues that are myths" Paige said.

"That's true and I've had more experience than he's had with myths" I said.

"I'm interested in hearing those tales" Paige said.

"Maybe another time" I said.

"But it could help with this" Paige said.

"It's not relevant" I said.

"I don't understand why you're so guarded" Paige said.

"Well I just am" I said.

"That's a lame response" Paige said.

I laugh.

"What are your thoughts on this issue" Paige asks.

"I have to learn more details about this dream. I've experienced prophetic dreams before and they can be hard to interpret" I said.

"Well mine was pretty straight forward showing that the end is coming" Paige said.

"That sounds like nothing since there is no how" I said.

I get lost in thought.

"Is everything okay" Paige asks.

"I'm trying to figure something out" I said.

It was silent for a few moments.

"I wonder if ancient artifacts have recently been found" I said.

"Why? What has that got to do with anything" Paige asks.

"It has everything. There often have been statues that are actually demons and that could be the thing that ends to the world" I said.

"I don't remember anything being found" Paige said.

"I guess its research time" I said.

Paige and I look over for a few hours and find nothing.

"Great just perfect" I said. My tone was sarcastic.

"I don't think anything is in there" Paige said.

"Yeah and besides no matter how far back we look it won't matter since discoveries usually are made before the end of the world if it's related" I said.

"I didn't realize there was a time for that" Paige said.

"It either occurs close to Christmas or in May. But lately it's been more May" I said.

"Crap its May now" Paige said.

"Yeah time does blend sometimes" I said.

"That's true" Paige said.

"Fuck" I said.

"What's wrong" Paige asks.

"A demon must have discovered the cause for the end of the world and decide to try to make it to its advantage" I said.

"How typical" Paige said.

"But it probably was alone" I said.

"Thank god" Paige said.

"It won't matter because the force probably killed it" I said.

"We should try to check in prophetic terms just to be certain to get an answer" I said.

"No you can't" Paige said.

"What makes you say that" I ask.

"Simple the time. You're suppose to meet with Elise in a few minutes" Paige said.

"Oh crap. I'll see you later" I said.

I orbed right outside of P3. I knew that it would be deserted.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" I said.

"Actually you're not late" Elise said.

"That's such a relief" I said.

"Did you forget that I had to meet you and Phoebe here" Elise asks.

"Yeah I did" I said.

"It's fine that can happen. By the way, you've done a great job promoting the auction. Maybe you should've been a salesman" Elise said.

I laugh.

"Thanks it's not my thing" I said.

"I'm glad that no one else tried to hire you" Elise said.

"I'm very grateful that you hired me" I said.

"You earned it" Elise said.

I smile.

"Now that you're here we can begin" Elise said.

I just noticed Phoebe inside and we get a run by of the drill.

"So Kim you'll introduce the bachelors from here and then they'll enter from over there" Elise said.

Phoebe watches a cute guy walk past.

I nod.

"Phoebe, are you with me" Elise asks.

**"**I am all over him... I mean it. All over it" Phoebe said.

"What will I be in charge of" Phoebe asks.

"You will introduce some of the bachelors as well" Elise said.

"That's good considering we got a good amount" I said.

"Well I figure that since your partners for the advice that it wouldn't make any sense to separate you'll" Elise said.

"I'm grateful for it" I said.

"Well I've noticed that you'll usually work better by working with each other" Elise said.

"True even though we take on different letters" I said.

"At least more letters get answered" Elise said.

"I never thought of it like that" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, the newspaper only sponsors one charity event a year and I want this to go off without a hitch" Elise said.

**"**It will, I promise" Phoebe said.

"Yeah you have nothing to worry about" I said.

"Okay, that's what I like to hear. Oh, and please thank your sister again for donating her club" Elise said.

**"**I just hope everyone doesn't melt by the time they get here. It's gonna be kind of hard to auction off bachelor soup" Phoebe said.

**"**It is bizarre weather, isn't it? I spoke to Jason this morning and he says it's the same way in Hong Kong" Elise said.

I feared this.

**"**You spoke to Jason? Did he mention me" Phoebe asks.

**"**Look, not that it's any of my business but are you sure you want to tether yourself to a boyfriend who's half way across the world" Elise asks.

**"**I know. And the truth is this heat's kind of making me boy crazy. It just feels really to end a good relationship so abruptly" Phoebe said.

"At least you know where he is. I know that probably wasn't helpful" I said.

"I guess but that doesn't make it any easier" Phoebe said.

**"**He's the one who moved away, Phoebe" Elise said.

**"**I know" Phoebe said.

**"**And at the risk of advising an advice columnist, I say you bid on a bachelor or two tomorrow. That way I can live vicariously through you" Elise said.

**"**Oh, Elise, you brazen hussy" Phoebe said.

**"**Hehe hehe hehe hehe" Elise said.

I felt the call to go to the Elders.

I look at Phoebe because I'm trying to figure out if Elise knows. I then turn to look at Elise.

"Kim you should also bid tomorrow considering I feel as if you're always working. You remind me of myself and I don't want you to miss out on life. It's better to not have regrets" Elise said.

"Do you have any regrets" I ask.

"I somewhat do because I kept distances in my relationships due to work. However I'm planning on trying to become looser" Elise said.

"That's a good plan and you should start with bidding at the auction tomorrow" I said.

"I think I will" Elise said.

"I'm sorry but I have to run. Phoebe can fill me in" I said.

"Well we just are about done anyway luckily" Elise said.

"Okay good to know. I'm so sorry" I said.

"Its fine we've got it from here" Elise said.

I walk out of the club and glance around to see if there are any bystanders. Then I orb up there.

Meanwhile Piper and Leo are at Darryl's son birthday party in a park. Wyatt is with Piper and Leo. Darryl is cooking some sausages on the barbeque. Darryl's son runs up to him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Show us your trick" Darryl's son exclaims.

"Trick" Darryl asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about" Darryl said.

Darryl kneels down in front of his son.

"Hold on a second, wait, you have something in your ear" Darryl said.

"I do" Darryl's son asks.

Darryl reaches behind his son's ear and pulls out a coin.

"Yeah" Darryl's son exclaims.

Darryl's son gives his dad a hug.

"You call that magic" Leo asks.

Leo laughs.

Piper playfully hits him on the arm.

Darryl's wife, Sheila, walks over to them.

**"**Okay" Shelia said.

"Who wants hot dogs" Shiela asks.

Leo puts his arm around Piper and they cuddle happily.

"Let me guess" Darryl said.

"First time the baby slept all night, huh" Darryl asks.

**"**How'd you know" Piper asks.

**"**First few months after my kid was born was rough, you know. No sleep, no time for each other" Darryl said.

**"**Sounds familiar" Leo said.

"Yeah, but right about three, four months, things started to level off. Really good again"**Sheila said.**

**"**'Til he hits two"

"Oh, don't scare them" Shelia said.

The Elders call Leo.

**"**Uh, Piper, I have to go" Leo said.

**"**But we just got here" Piper said.

"I know, baby, but it's the Elders" Leo said.

Piper looks at Darryl.

**"**Don't worry, she knows" Darryl said.

"**Ah****,** secret's safe with me. Argue away" Shiela said.

**"**Honey, I'm sorry, but it sounds urgent" Leo said.

**"**Okay, well, then I need to express to you that this is going to make me feel a little abandoned" Piper said.

**"**Alright, well, I understand, I acknowledge your feelings and I want to let you know that I love you, even though I have to go" Leo said.

Darryl laughs.

**"**Darryl, stop" Shiela said.

**"**What's so funny" Piper asks.

**"**Nothing" Darryl said.

"Um, just marriage counseling, huh" Darryl asks.

"Honey, we did it too. We recognize the tools" Shiela said.

**"**I think I hate the tools. I'd rather just snipe later than be honest and open about my feelings now" Piper said.

**"**Yeah, we felt the same way" Darryl said.

"But you know what. Turns out the tools really helped" Shiela said.

**"**Piper, I have to go" Leo said.

**"**Fine, go. I mean, thank you for considering my feelings and I love you. I will see you later at home" Piper said.

**"**Okay" Leo said.

They kiss.

Leo leaves.

Leo arrives just as I did.

"What took you so long" Leo asks.

"I had to go talk to my boss" I said.

I ran inside. I know it's improper but what can I do. I was annoyed because told the Elders before to not call both Leo and I if something occurs since its wasting time. They must have forgotten. I worry about Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Leo and I got informed.

Meanwhile Paige orbs into P3 holding two thick coats not too far from Phoebe and Elise.

"Oh my god" Phoebe said.

"What? What is it" Elise asks.

**"**Nothing. Hold that thought" Phoebe said.

"What thought" Elise asks.

Phoebe goes over to Paige.

"Paige, are you out of your mind" Phoebe asks.

**"**As it turns out I am not. Listen, we are in big trouble" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, you almost exposed our magic to a room full of people" Phoebe said.

**"**No, listen. I studied the I-ching, tarot cards, runes and tea leaves and they're all giving me the same reading" Paige said.

**"**That you need a good night sleep" Phoebe asks.

"No, that there's something big going on in the supernatural world. If my reading is right, it's not just the thunder and heat, we could be in store for a big earthquake or worse" Paige said.

**"**Okay, so what do you want us to do? Do you have a plan" Phoebe asks.

**"**Not so much a plan as a location. I scryed for evil and one place kept coming right up red hot" Paige said.

Paige hands Phoebe one of the jackets.

"Take this, you're gonna need it. We're going on a trip" Paige said.

Paige and Phoebe orb to the snow covered mountain cave. They walk into the face wearing jackets. Phoebe is shivering.

**"**Okay, there's a reason nobody lives in this part of the world because they all died from the cold" Phoebe said.

"I thought you said you wanted air conditioning" Paige said.

**"**This sucks" Phoebe said.

Paige spots a scorch mark.

**"**Scorch mark. See if you can get a premonition" Paige said.

**"**I don't have my gloves" Phoebe said.

**"**Tough it out. I got us this far" Paige said.

**"**Okay, fine" Phoebe said.

Phoebe kneels down and touches the scorch mark.

**"**Did you get anything" Paige asks.

**"**Yeah. Frost bite. Shush" Phoebe said.

Phoebe gets a premonition.

" Ooh! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot" Phoebe said.

**"**Hot" Paige asks.

**"**No, not here hot. In my vision" Phoebe said.

"Vision, good, tell me what it is" Paige said.

**"**Ah, two very large someone's coming out of that wall" Phoebe said.

Phoebe points.

**"**Who" Paige asks.

**"**I don't know" Phoebe said.

Suddenly, the roof caves in on top of them.

Meanwhile outside the cave, a lightning bolt hits a frozen Cronus and he is freed. Demetrius appears.

**"**Demetrius" Cronus said.

"My lord" **Demetrius said. **

**"**They did this to me. To me"** Cronus exclaims.**

**"**They will be punished" D**emetrius said.**

**"**Punished. I will obliterate them" **Cronus exclaims.**

**Meanwhile Phoebe and Paige make their **way out from under the snow.

**"**Earthquake" Paige said.

"Did I call it or what" Paige asks.

"Did I mention this sucks" Phoebe said.

**Paige and Phoebe orb back to the attic in the manor. **Phoebe has a blanket wrapped around her and she is shivering. Piper walks in carrying a box.

**"**Okay, I know it's cooled off a little bit since this morning but what are you doing" Piper asks.

**"**Defrosting" Phoebe said.

**"**Is this them" Paige ask.

Phoebe looks at the Book of Shadows.

**"**No" Phoebe said.

**"**Who's them" Phoebe asks.

"We're not sure yet" Paige said.

"How was the party" Paige asks.

**"**Oh, just super fun. Leo got called away and I got to use my tools" Piper said.

"What" Phoebe asks.

**"**Is that them" Paige asks.

**"**No, they looked a little bit more ancient" Phoebe said.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on" Piper asks.

Leo and I orb in.

"Talk about good timing" Paige said.

**"**Ah, a Whitelighter's disappeared" Leo said.

**"**A Whitelighter? Like from a Darklighter" Phoebe asks.

**"No****,** a Darklighter's poison is slow and painful, this was more instantaneous and the Elders have no idea what it could have been" I said.

**"**It's all connected" Paige said.

**"**What's connected" Piper asks.

**"**Whatever it is that escaped from the ice cave" Paige said.

**"**You were in an ice cave" Leo asks.

**"**Heat wave, earthquake, my dreams, this is way bigger than any one Whitelighter" Paige said.

**"**I'd better drop out of that charity benefit" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah, maybe we should cancel counseling, honey" Leo said.

**"**Hold it, wait a minute, no. This is exactly what we're supposed to be learning in therapy. When to put our lives on hold and when not to" Piper said.

**"**But Piper, a Whitelighter was killed" Paige said.

**"**We don't know that. He could've just clipped his wings and he's in hiding" Piper said.

"Is that possible" Phoebe asks.

**"**Yeah, I guess" I said.

"You don't believe that" Phoebe said.

"Odds are low" I said.

**"**Look, people, we just need to manage our lives our little bit better. Dr. Berenson says that needless worry and panic serve absolute no purpose except to prevent the possibility of happiness" Piper said.

**"**I am all for the possibility of happiness" Phoebe said.

**"**Good, so we need to address the immediate the problem at hand and circle the wagons only when we have to" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay, Leo, maybe you should get the Elders to put a ban on Whitelighters orbing until we figure out exactly what's going on" Paige said.

"I can do it so the timing won't have to worry" I said.

"I'd rather have you hear since Paige, Piper and Phoebe are your charges" Leo said.

"I guess your right and in the meantime we can proceed with our lives normally as we can but be cautious" I said.

"I'm surprised that your saying that" Piper said.

"Well in that case, I'll meet you in therapy" Leo said.

**"**Okay, don't be late" Piper said.

" Is it safe for you to orb up there right now" Piper asks.

**"**Yeah, no worrying remember" Leo said.

Leo kisses Piper and orbs out.

Meanwhile Leo walks around trying to figure out what's going on. He finds two elders.

**"**What's going on? What's with all the activity" Leo asks.

"I just left here" Leo said.

**"**It's not your concern" R**oland said.**

**"**Roland, please. Actually, we're not sure, Leo. But we do know something is not quite right" **Cecil said.**

**"Why? **Has another Whitelighter." Leo asks.

"No. It's something else" C**ecil said.**

**"**Something we're not at liberty to discuss outside the council of Elders" Roland said.

**"**Anything to do with heat waves?Earthquakes" Leo asks.

**"**What do you know" **Cecil**** asks.**

**"**Not much. Just that Paige has been having these strange dreams lately. Dreams that seem pretty prophetic" Leo said.

"You think she foresaw these earthquakes" Cecil asks.

**"Yes" Leo said.**

**"**That's not her power" Roland said.

**"**It's not a power, it's more of an instinct" Leo said.

**"**An instinct? That's what you're basing this on" Roland asks.

**"**Well, it hasn't let her down so far, has it" Leo rhetorically asks.

"Look, excuse me, but I've just learned to rely on her instincts. All of their instincts" Leo said.

**"**As well you should have, Leo" Cecil said.

"Now, what did you come up here to tell us" Cecil asks.

**"**Just that Kim and the girls think, we all think, maybe we should ground all Whitelighters until we know for sure that it's safe" Leo said.

"I'm surprised that Kim didn't come to tell us herself" Roland said.

"I insisted to come instead of her since she's the sister's whitelighter" Leo said.

"Fair enough" Roland said.

The Elders look at each other.

**"**We agree. We'll initiate the orders as soon as you've returned to them. In the mean time, keep them working on this, it's important" Cecil said.

**"**You're worried, aren't you" Leo asks.

**"**You know me better than that. At the end of the day, even we can't change what's meant to be. Just remember, no matter what happens, you must always follow your instincts too" Cecil said.

Meanwhile in a park at night, a witch is unconscious on the ground with a wound on her forehead. Meta is standing near by. A woman Whitelighter orbs in.

**"**Krista" the women whitelighter exclaimed.

**"**It's about time you came to heal your charge" Meta said.

**"**Who are you? What do you want" the women whitelighter asks.

**"**A Whitelighter "Meta said.

Meta's eyes glow and turn the Whitelighter into stone.

A moment later, Meta appears on the snowy place where Demetrius and Cronus are. Meta also brings along the two stone statues.

**"**It's good to see you again, my lord" Meta said.

"You never were a good liar, Meta" Cronus said.

"Where's the third one" Cronus asks.

"Unfortunately, Whitelighters are not as easy to find in this time. Much has changed. Magic is no longer practiced so openly" Meta said.

**"**Much may have changed, but you certainly haven't. You know, it's always amazed me how someone as beautiful as you could so easily turn a mortal to stone" Cronus said.

Cronus touches Metas cheek.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you" Cronus asks.

"She stays behind" Cronus said.

"No, she can't. We are stronger as three than two. We will need every ounce of that strength that we are to take revenge on our captures" Demetrius said.

**"**But if we wait, we risk them finding out we've been awake, and then even with orbs, we will not be able to break in" Cronus said.

**"**Then that is a risk we will have to take" Demetrius said.

**"**Says who? You, Demetrius? Are you challenging me" Cronus asks.

"No. No, of course he's not, Cronus. I've got power enough for both of you. You can take them and use them to find a third Whitelighter for me" Meta said.

"And if we can't" Cronus asks.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to let you boys handle it" Meta said.

Demetrius and Cronus walk over to the statues and suck the power out.

Meanwhile Piper is in the waiting room outside Dr. Benrenson's office. She is sitting on a chair with Wyatt. Leo walks around the corner.

**"**Leo" Piper asks.

**"**Sorry, honey" Leo said.

**"**I was starting to get worried about you" Piper said.

**"**I know, I-I-I know. I came as fast as I could" Leo said.

**"**Well, what happened? What took so long" Piper asks.

**"**I don't know. They don't know. But we can talk about it later. Right now our first priority is us" Leo said.

**"**That's a good answer 'cause I don't think there's enough tools in the box to handle being stood up at the shrink" Piper said.

The Elders call Leo.

**"**Uh-oh" Leo said.

**"**No way" Piper said.

"Are you kidding me" Piper asks.

**"**It sounds important" Leo said.

"Maybe Kim should check it out" Piper said.

"I think its better she stays" Leo said.

"But you were just there" Piper said.

**"**I know. Look, I acknowledge that this is very difficult for you" Leo said.

"You know what" Piper asks.

"Screw that, damn it! I'm just scared" Piper said.

"I told you it was safe orbing up there" Leo said.

"No, not about that. I'm scared that every time something good happens, every time I actually think we can have a normal life together, something goes wrong" Piper said.

The Elders call Leo again.

**"**Piper, I have to go" Leo said.

**"**I know. And I know that it's not your fault. It's just the way that it is" Piper said.

**"**I love you" Leo said.

Leo kisses Piper's forehead and leaves.

Meanwhile Paige and I are looking at the Book of Shadows in the attic. We come across the Titans page.

"Phoebe! Hey, Phoebe" Paige exclaims.

Phoebe runs in.

**"**Did you find something" Phoebe asks.

**"**Do Titans ring a bell" I ask.

**"**Titans like from Ancient Greece" Phoebe asks rhetorically.

"You have got to be kidding me" Phoebe said.

**"**No, ancient gods who were entombed because it was the only way to stop them" Paige said.

**"**Okay, well, even if it is them, how'd they get out? And why go after the Whitelighters" Phoebe asks.

**"**I don't know" Paige said.

"Maybe one of them was hurt maybe they needed healing powers" Paige asks.

"I do know that because of the Elders' no orbing edict, that the only way they're gonna get another Whitelighter is if one" Paige said.

"Wait I know why they are after them" I said.

"Why didn't you say something earlier" Phoebe asks.

"I got caught up in the interesting conversation" I said.

"Well what is it" Phoebe asks.

"Hypothetically saying these are the Titans, the elders and whitelighters trapped the titans so that no one would have to become a god in order to defeat the titans. If a person becomes a god then within time the humanity is lost" I said.

"We're screwed" Phoebe said.

"That sure is your phrase of the day" Paige said.

"How did the whitelighters and elders turn the Titans into stone" Paige asks.

"Well they had a little bit of assist from the gods they gave regular humans but for the most part had to work alone" I said.

Paige had a luck on her face.

"Oh, no way, Paige, forget about it" Phoebe said.

"Why not" Paige asks.

" If I'm right, they will come right to us" Paige said.

"I don't know how to defend ourselves properly since I don't know the full extent of powers they have" I said.

"And you're saying this like it's a good thing" Phoebe said.

"It is. This is why I haven't been sleeping. This is what I've been preparing for all year. I have got potions here that are stronger than the ones that we used on the Source" Paige said.

"I still agree with Phoebe" I said.

"You always take her side" Phoebe said.

"You know that's not true" I said.

"When was the last time you were on my side" Paige asks.

"I was on your side with Cole after we defeated the source" I said.

"What" Phoebe said.

"He confessed something was off with him and I hoped that he would get better. I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's fine" I said.

"I'm surprised" Paige said.

"Well I'm good at hiding my thoughts and feelings if I desire" I said.

"Okay, devil's advocate, until we figure out how powerful they are, we shouldn't use you as bait" Phoebe said.

**"**Witch's advocate, there are evil gods running around on the loose that we should eliminate before Wyatt gets home" Paige said.

"Mm, that's dirty" Phoebe said.

"Why do I feel like you're making me choose between my sister and my nephew" Phoebe asks.

"Wait I don't think that we should do this and I'm a whitelighter to be specific yours. I'm older and wiser than you" I said.

Paige laughs.

"Your not" Paige said.

"That's not the point. I've had more experience than anyone. Trust me it's a bad idea" I said.

"How long have you been at it again" Phoebe asks.

"Thirteen years" I said.

"Wow" Phoebe said.

"As for your question early Phoebe maybe it's because you're slightly overdramatic" Paige said.

"I'm a little overdramatic" Phoebe asks.

**"**Well, can we just do this please" Paige asks.

"I still say we should wait" I said.

"The bad guys will find us eventually and it won't be in our control" Paige said.

"I would get it if we were prepared but we aren't" I said.

"Worse case you can put your shield up" Paige said.

"My shield makes it incredibility hard to be able to act at the same time" I said.

"It makes sense why you don't Phoebe said.

Phoebe sighs.

**"**Okay, fine. Bring on the earthquake causing gods" Phoebe said.

"Alright but if something happens I'm responsible" I said.

"I'll say it's my own fault" Paige said.

I sigh. I am praying Paige is wrong.

**"**Watch this" Paige said.

Paige orbs out and orbs back in. We hear a rumble and Meta appears. Paige throws a potion at her. I throw a potion at her. Meta's eyes glow. Phoebe throws another potion at Meta but nothing happens. Meta uses her power and sends Phoebe flying across the room. I use telekensis to aim a knife at her but she moves at the last minute. The female titan uses her powers on me and I fly across the room. Suddenly, a 20-year-old guy orbs in front of Phoebe.

**"**Don't look into her eyes" the guy exclaims.

They guy throws three potions at Meta but doesn't harm her. Meta disappears. The guy helps Phoebe up. The guy helps me up.

"Are you alright" the guy asks.

"I'm fine and thanks" I said.

I had a sense of deja vu.

_A few days ago, I went to the underworld when I came across a guy. I was surprised because I typically came here for fun. My charges tend to have more of a life than I do and it's kind of sad considering I'm younger than Paige. My charges don't know my age but they know that I'm younger than Paige. I guess I'm worried about getting Piper in trouble since she served a minor for a few years. _

_This guy seemed to not know I was there. He was so focused on killing demon after demon. Maybe this guy could handle me if I became interested in him. I doubt I would. He doesn't feel like my type oddly enough considering the fact that he appears to live the same lifestyle as me. Perhaps my type of guy is a guy who's not fully in my lifestyle. He is attractive though with his dark brown hair and his gray eyes. _

_Besides for all I know I wouldn't see him again but odds are I would. This guy seems to be as obsessed as I am with getting rid of demons. I just got caught up watching him. He is a pretty decent fighting who's obviously hiding out his true talents. He so far has just been using telekinesis. I wonder if he can tell that I'm watching him. _

_However in my distraction I wasn't paying attention to my senses. A demon tried to sneak up behind me but that guy all of a sudden turned my way._

"_What are you doing here" he asked._

"_My routine" I said._

"_It doesn't look like it" he said._

"_Sorry I got curious about you" I said._

_I grabbed my knife and aimed it at the demon. It went right in. I held out my hand and it telekinetically came back into my hand._

"_Try to pay better attention next time. That seems like a lucky shot" he said._

_I was about to retort when we got surrounded by thirty demons._

"_Brace yourself" I said._

"_Ironic you say that" he said._

'_You have yet to see me in action" I said._

_We hardly paid attention to each other. We were very sync with killing the demons within no time they were killed. _

_I killed fifteen demons. I started attacking with my skills in martial arts. I then proceeded to use my abilities on them. Some demons I killed some with my energy balls. However I also I killed some with my fire starter powers and I telekenticaly used my knife against the demons. _

_Chris also killed fifteen demons. _

"_You're right you're impressive fighter" the guy said._

_He raised his hand getting probably ready to attack me._

"_Don't worry I'm one of the good guys" I said._

"_I wasn't thinking you were a threat" the guy said._

"_That's good to know" I said._

"_That's an interesting mix of powers" the guy said._

"_You've hardly seen anything" I said._

"_What are you" the guy asked._

"_I don't know. It would be easier if I knew who my parents were" I said._

"_Are you adopted" the guy asks._

"_Yeah I am" I said._

"_Makes sense then" the guy said._

"_Why do you ask" I ask._

"_Well I figure that it would make more sense since you have a demonic power" the guy said. _

"_It would be ironic if the Elders knew" I said._

"_Why would that be the case" the guy asks._

"_It's a long story" I said._

"_I have the time" the guy said._

_I felt the call for my charges._

"_Look I got to go" I said._

"_Wait before you go can you tell me your name" the guy asks._

"_Only if you give me yours" I said._

"_I'm Chris" the guy said._

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Kim" I said._

_I orb away._

This guy who saves my life again is the guy I met in the underworld. It indeed is a small world. I'm glad he showed up because now I can properly give him a favor.

I just realize that Phoebe hasn't been paying attention to Chris. She is staring at Paige. Paige has turned into stone.

Damn it. I knew that was a bad plan.

"Oh my god, Paige" Phoebe said.

Phoebe and I continue to stare at Paige.

"This is my fault" I said.

"It couldn't have been. It's not like you knew" Phoebe said.

"But I suspected something. Great we have to deal with this on top of whitelighters being targeted. This is a field day" I said.

"You shouldn't blame yourself" Phoebe said.

"Don't worry, she's alright" the guy said.

Phoebe and I look at him.

"Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead" the guy said.

"Are you sure she's not" I ask.

**"**Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centers... Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone" the guy said.

"Who are you" Phoebe asks.

**"**Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future" the guy said.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you I think" I said.

Chris looks at me oddly.

Phoebe looks like she wants to comment but the door opens.

Piper walks in.

**"**Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige" Piper said.

**"**Oh, it's Paige" Phoebe said.

**"**Titan turned her to stone" Chris said.

"Who-who are you" Piper asks.

**"**That's Chris. He's from the future" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah, but just like twenty years or so" Chris said.

**"**Uh-huh" Piper said.

"Friend or foe" Piper asks.

I feel tempted to speak but I don't want to say anything because I'm not ready to tell the sisters that I've met him. So I'm pretending not to know him.

**"**Not so sure yet" Phoebe said.

**"**What do you mean? I saved Paige, didn't I" Chris asks.

**"**Oh, you call that saving, do you" Phoebe asks.

**"**Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt" Chris said.

I'm surprised. I never would've thought that he was a whitelighter considering he was actually fighting.

**"**You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter" Piper asks.

**"**Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day... she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I'm here to alter history. To help you save the future" Chris said.

**"**Who sent you" I ask.

**"**I can't answer that" Chris said.

How typical but I understand. He shouldn't have blown his cover though.

**"**Why not" Phoebe asks.

Chris looks at me as if daring me to ask a question.

"As a time traveler too much shouldn't be altered if it's possible to avoid. I should know since I've had some experience with timing traveling" I said.

"Have you ever messed up" Phoebe asks.

"Once but I went back in time to fix that mess up" I said.

"What's your reason Chris" Phoebe asks.

**"**Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want" Chris said.

**"**Who's we" Piper asks.

"I thought we covered this already. You can't expect answers." I said.

"All I gotta say is, is that if I hadn't got here when I did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim" Chris said.

**"**Wait, third? I thought only one was missing" Phoebe asks.

**"**Not anymore" Chris said.

**"**Leo! Leo" Piper exclaims.

Leo orbs in.

**"**Honey, I'm sorry I missed counseling but." Leo said.

**"**Forget that, we've got bigger problems" Piper said.

**"**What happened" Leo asks.

**"**Forget that too" Piper said.

"How many Whitelighters are missing" I ask.

I only ask even though I don't see any reason why Chris would lie about the amount of whitelighters missing but I'm doing it for pretence. I figure I would look better to ask it after all it's in my tendency to be wary.

**"**What" Leo said.

**"**How many" I ask.

**"**Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for" Leo said.

**"**Believe me now" Chris asks.

**"**Who's he" Leo asks.

We hear a crash coming from downstairs.

**"**What was that" Phoebe asks.

We walk down the steps. A fairy flies past. They look down into the parlor where there are dwarves, leprechauns, wood nymphs, elf nanny and other creatures.

**"**Sorry, we'll pay for that" the Dwarf said.

The male Dwarf points to the broken vase on the floor.

"So long as you can keep the world from ending" the Dwarf said.

Meanwhile on the snow covered mountains, Demetrius, Cronus and Meta are there.

**"**It was a trap. You were tricked" Cronus said.

**"**Still, there are other Whitelighters" Meta said.

**"**No, we have been discovered. Your incompetence has endangered us all" Cronus exclaimed.

**"**My incompetence" Meta asks rhetorically.

"I only went where I was told. My lord" Meta said.

**"**It doesn't matter. We can go back. They will be no match for the three of us" Demitrus said.

**"**Out of the question. We have to attack our enemies now while we still can" Cronus said.

**"**I won't leave Meta behind" Demetrius said.

It's alright, Demetrius, you won't have to" Cronus said.

Cronus throws a fireball at Meta and vanquishes her.

"Careful, Demetrius. Either you're with me, or you're with her" Cronus said.

Meanwhile Piper and Leo are taking everyone into the conservatory. Phoebe, Chris and I were already in the conservatory trying to restore order.

**"**Come on, come on, prance this way. Here we go. Here we go. Move it, move it, move it. Today" Piper said.

It was amusing to see the moving.

**"**Hey, quit manhandling us. We're not your pets" the Dwarf said.

**"**No, you're just a pain. Now, go on. And don't let the neighbors see you" Piper said.

A muscle man wearing no shirt, holding a crystal ball walks into the conservatory.

**"**Whoa, check out the size of that Oracle's... ball" Phoebe said.

Piper closes the conservatory doors.

"Phoebe, focus" Piper said.

Piper gasps. She realizes that she has the fairy stuck in the door.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Piper said.

The fairy flies away.

"Stay away from those windows" Piper said.

Piper steps into the parlor.

"What the hell is going on around here" Piper asks.

The Elf Nanny walks in, holding onto a drumstick.

**"**If you haven't noticed, the world's a mess out there. Something terrible is going on. Everyone senses it" the Elf Nanny said.

**"**The Titans" Phoebe asks.

**"**Must be" I said.

**"**So you guys just all came here figuring that we would stop them" Piper asks.

I walk upstairs to check on Paige and look through the book.

**"**Well, you are the Charmed Ones, aren't you" the Elf Nanny asks.

Wyatt cries from upstairs.

"Do you always leave the little one unattended" the Elf Nanny asks.

**"**No" Phoebe and Piper exclaim.

**"**Well, it just sounds like he needs to be changed. I'll take care of it" the Elf Nanny said.

The Elf Nanny turns for the stairs.

**"**Hold it! You are not the nanny. We rejected you" Piper said.

**"**No, I rejected you. But I suppose I can fill in, just for a bit" the Elf Nanny said.

The Elf Nanny faces the stairs and disappears.

**"**Did she just hire herself" Phoebe asks.

**"**You need to go watch her" Piper said.

**"**What about the Elders" Leo asks.

"I need to let them know the Titans are back" Leo said.

**"**Can't Chris tell them? I mean, he's a Whitelighter, isn't he" Phoebe asks.

"Wait a minute" Piper said.

"Where is he" Piper asks.

**"**Upstairs with Paige and Kim" Phoebe said.

**"**And the book" Leo said.

"Alright, you, to the Elf" Piper said.

Leo goes upstairs.

"You keep an eye on our magical house guests. Herd them into the basement or something. I'm gonna go see what future boy is up to" Piper said.

"But Kim is already there watching him" Phoebe said.

"Fair point but I'm going to double check and leave them" Piper said.

Meanwhile Chris and I came up to the attic to look through the book but we got distracted.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Chris said.

"What was with the pretense" Chris asks.

"I have my reasons" I said.

"Vague much" Chris said.

"After our last encounter it's not unusual" I said.

"Fair enough but you could've stuck up for me" Chris said.

"I guess your right but I want to hide the fact I knew you" I said.

"Why" Chris asks.

"Perhaps in time I'll explain it. For what's its worth I'm sorry" I said.

Chris smiles.

"All is good" Chris said.

"In the future, you can probably count on me to have your back" I said.

"You hardly know me" Chris said.

"I can tell your character from the encounter we had" I said.

"You are quick to figure out a person" Chris said.

"Hardly. I am good at figuring out general terms what to expect" I said.

"That's handy skill especially in a dangerous situation" Chris said.

"Are you good at figuring character out" I ask.

"I'm good at it but I'm not as fast as you" Chris said.

"That makes it interesting that you saved my life" I said.

"I felt this instinct to" Chris said.

"Interesting" I said.

"Why do you say that" Chris asks.

"Since I've felt that pull once when it wasn't about doing the right thing or just helping" I said.

"Do you think the girls can defeat the Titans" Chris asks.

"I think they will need help but I think it's possible if they do what the elders have forbidden" I said.

"I agree" Chris said.

"Speaking of dangerous situations thank you for saving my life" I said.

"It's no big deal. I was just doing my duty" Chris said.

"Speaking of duty I'm kind of curious on why you're here but I understand if that doesn't get revealed or if I have to solve it on my own" I said.

"I'll probably tell you later but now isn't the time" Chris said.

"Alright but just warning you that I have a pretty good memory" I said.

"Thanks for the tip" Chris said.

"Anyway you mentioned earlier that you had seen statues all the time in the future and I was wondering if you knew how to fix her" I ask.

"Well if I remembered I wouldn't be here" Chris said.

"Fair point. This is a peculiar situation" I said.

"It is rather amusing seeing the Charmed Ones deal with organizing the troops" Chris said.

"Yeah it was. I almost felt tempted to laugh at the attitude but I held it in" I said.

"That's the reason why I came up here and I wanted more peace" Chris said.

"I'm sorry if I'm disrupting the peace" I said.

"It's fine. Besides I'm sure things are about calmed down" Chris said.

"You can come out now" I said.

Piper showed up.

Chris gives me a look. I'm guessing it was how did you know look or it was impressed look.

"How long have you been there" Chris asks.

"I just heard you talk about fixing Paige and your view of the current situation downstairs" Piper said.

Chris and I start flipping through the book.

"See even your book acknowledges that I'm good" Chris said.

"The book has been tricked before" Piper said.

"I understand where you're coming from especially with how everything with Cole turned out but please give him an empty slate instead of judging him" I said.

My words seem to have no effect.

**"**What are you doing" Piper asks.

**"**What does it look like I'm doing" Chris asks.

"I'm trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here" Chris said.

"Step away" Piper said.

"He could be really helpful and make us figure this out faster" I said.

**"**Please, like I haven't looked in this before. By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day" Chris said.

**"**Goblins" Piper asks.

**"**Yeah, trust me. It's gonna get ugly" Chris said.

" Look, obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good. Shouldn't you" Chris asks.

**"**Well, maybe you found a way around that" Piper said.

**"**Piper, come on. I'm just trying to help" Chris said.

**"**Well, then if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans" Piper asks.

**"**Except you can't vanquish them" Chris said.

Crap.

**"**You mean, not without the power of three" Piper said.

**"**Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have" Chris said.

**"**So they can do that again" Piper said.

"I don't think you understand. Last time was a disaster" I said.

Piper looks confused.

**"**Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again" Chris said.

**"**Hang on a second, I'm having a ninth grade flashback" Piper said.

"You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals" Piper asks.

**"**Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way" Chris said.

Phoebe, the dwarf and Finnegan the Leprechaun walk in.

**"**Phoebe, what are you doing" I ask.

"You're supposed to be" Piper said.

**"**I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before" Phoebe said.

Phoebe pats the dwarf on the shoulder.

**"**He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarves" the Dwarf said.

"Try to keep it straight, will you" the Dwarf asks.

**"**Sorry" Phoebe said.

Finnegan walks over to the statue.

**"**It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie dust too" Finnegan said.

**"**I'll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway" the Dwarf said.

The dwarf leaves the attic.

**"**Okay, so where are we" Phoebe asks.

**"**Screwed. Possibly" I said.

"And your surprised to be optimistic" Phoebe said.

"Usually am but this is a tough situation" I said.

"One thing I'm still not clear about" Piper said.

"If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters" Piper asks.

**"**Because they need their orbing power" Chris said.

**"**Their orbing power? What on earth would they wanna do with" Piper asks.

Piper cut herself out as if she realizes something.

"Oh my god. Leo" Piper exclaims.

Piper races out of the attic.

**"**Wh-What'd I miss? What did she just figure out" Phoebe asks.

**"**Nothing good" I said.

"Why didn't you leave" Chris asks.

"Leo thinks that I should stay for this emergency time since I'm the charmed one's guide" I said.

"I don't understand" Chris said.

"What don't you get" I ask.

"Where Leo fits in the picture" Chris said.

"Leo was my guide since the elders didn't trust me and felt as if I had a heavy charge for my first" I said.

"Do you have any important charges" I ask.

"Not at the moment" Chris said.

"I'm surprised you gave me a straight up answer" I said.

"Well it's easy since I'm no longer in my time anymore" Chris said.

"Excellent point" I said.

"Do you have other charges" Chris asks.

"Yeah but luckily they aren't too demanding" I said.

"It must be hard" Chris said.

"It can be at times" I said.

"At least Leo is there to help" Chris said.

"True it makes me feel less conflicted at times. I hope Leo can warn the elders in time" I said.

Chris gives me a sad look.

Meanwhile Leo and the Elf Nanny are watching a crying Wyatt in his crib. She uses her magic and a blanket appears wrapped around Wyatt.

**"**How'd you know he was cold" Leo asks.

**"**Babies are what I do" Elf Nanny said.

Piper races in.

**"**Leo" Piper asks.

"The Titans are after the Elders" Piper said.

**"**What" Leo said.

**"**You have to go warn them but don't stay up there too long. Hurry" Piper said.

Leo orbs out.

Piper looks down at Wyatt and smiles slightly.

Meanwhile up there, Leo orbs in and sees the Elders' bodies lying dead on the floor. There are black scorch marks everywhere. Leo sees Cecil's body near by

**"**No" Leo said.

Leo falls to his knees.

Meanwhile Phoebe the dwarf, Finnegan and a fairy are there. The fairy throws magic dust on the Paige statue and Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck.

**"**Now, laddie" Finnegan exclaims.

The dwarf hits the statue with his pick but nothing happens.

**"**Don't know what else to try" the Dwarf said.

I walk upstairs.

"This sucks" I said.

"Wait maybe you can fix her" Phoebe said.

"Possibly but I'm worried that my fire starter power might make things worse" I said.

"Maybe with gold it could work" Phoebe said.

**"**Running out of gold too, I'm afraid" Finnegan said.

**"**Okay, well, there's gotta be something we can do. Just keep trying" Phoebe said.

Phoebe walks over to Chris who is looking at some things on a shelf.

"What are you doing over here" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe stop judging" I whisper to her.

**"**Nothing" Chris said.

"Sorry I can't let my guard down" Phoebe whispers.

"I understand and I get how a little wary it can be but he hasn't done anything to cause paranoia" I whisper.

"Fair enough maybe I'll try to be less accusing" Phoebe whispers.

"You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that" Chris said.

"You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn't you" I ask.

Chris nods.

"Why didn't you tell us" Phoebe asks.

I give Phoebe a look since I thought we just discussed this.

**"**I told you, there's some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own" Chris said.

**"**Even at the risk of making things worse" Phoebe asks.

Piper walks in.

"Alright what's going on" Piper asks.

"Leo is not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours" Piper said.

**"**I really don't know" Chris said.

**"**Well, I really think you do" Piper said.

**"**Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me. Alright, fine, maybe I do know. And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time" Chris said.

"You know what" Piper asks.

"Cut it out with the cryptic crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now. No more games" Piper said.

"Maybe I should go there too" I said.

"No I want you to stay here to see if you get inspired" Piper said.

"Well but I know Leo better so it might make it easier to convince him to come back or speed up the process" I said.

"Good point but Leo wanted you away from up there" Piper said.

"So what. It doesn't matter now" I said.

**"You can stop with the arguing.**Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you two, I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon" Chris said.

Chris orbs out.

**"**I swear to god, if he does not come back with Leo, I'm gonna blow his ass back to the future, orbs and all" Piper said.

**"**You know what" Phoebe asks.

"Why don't you go be with Wyatt and I'll take care of everything up here. I will call you if anything happens, I promise. You're not breathing" Phoebe said.

**"**Nope" Piper said.

"Breathe" I said.

Piper leaves the attic.

" Okay, next sister" I said.

Meanwhile Leo is sitting beside Cecil's body. Chris orbs in.

**"**Leo" Chris said.

Leo gets up and walks towards Chris.

**"**Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let this happen" Leo asks.

Leo pushes Chris against a wall.

**"**Easy, easy" Chris exclaims.

**"**Why" Leo asks.

**"**Because this had to happen. It had to happen so you could do what has to be done" Chris said.

**"**What are you talking about" Leo asks.

"They're all dead. Gone" Leo said.

**"**No. Not all of them. Some of the Elders escaped back to earth but it won't be long before the Titans hunt them down too. But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans" Chris said.

**"**How" Leo asks.

**"**I think you know how" Chris said.

**"**It's too dangerous. The Elders forbid it" Leo said.

**"**True" Chris said.

"But then again, the Elders aren't around to stop you now, are they" Chris asks rhetorically.

"That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die so you could do something they'd never do. To save a future for your family, for your son" Chris said.

**"**This is crazy" Leo said.

**"**Maybe, but it's our only chance. Like it or not, you've been put in this situation for a reason, Leo. We both have" Chris said.

**"**Says you" Leo said.

"How do I know you're not trying to manipulate the situation for your own future" Leo asks.

"Just the way you've manipulated everything else" Leo said.

**"**You don't" Chris said.

"But what choice do you really have" Chris asks.

"There's certainly no future unless you do something" Chris said.

**"**I don't know. Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing, I couldn't. I'm no Elder" Leo said.

**"**Well, you better start acting like one" Chris said.

Meanwhile in the attic of the manor, the fairy sprinkles magic dust on the Paige statue.

"Now" I said.

Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck. Phoebe and I throw a potion at the statue.

"Hit it" I exclaim.

The dwarf hits the statue with his pick. The stone crumbles and frees Paige.

"Honey, hi" Phoebe exclaims.

Phoebe hugs Paige.

I feel like I'm intruding.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you" Phoebe said.

"Are you okay" Phoebe asks.

"What happened? Where's the Titan? What the hell are these guys doing here" Paige asks.

**"**Long story, I'll tell you on the way" I said.

Phoebe, Paige and I leave towards the door of the attic.

**"**You're welcome" the Dwarf said.

I smile while I'm walking out on him.

"Thanks guys" I said.

Phoebe, Paige and I leave the attic and walk to the living room. We see Piper sitting on the couch.

**"**There you are" Phoebe said.

We walk into the living room.

**"**Okay, I get the whole epic Titan thing, but what I'm not getting is the Chris thing" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out. Look who's not stoned" I said.

**"**Welcome back. You've missed a lot" Piper said.

**"**Yeah. I can't help but think it's kind of all my fault though. I'm the one who lured the Titans here. Insert I told you so" Paige said.

**"**Done" Phoebe and I said.

Piper looks at me.

"I tried to convince her to stop" I said.

**"**I just kind of was obsessed with the whole weird dreams thing and... but I am so sorry for any distress I might have caused you, Piper" Paige said.

**"**Don't worry about it. I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry or to panic. I've just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach" Piper said.

**"**What kind of feeling" I ask.

**"**That Leo's not coming back" Piper said.

**"**Oh, sweetie" Phoebe said.

Phoebe sits beside Piper.

"Of course he's coming back" Phoebe said

"How could he not" I ask.

**"**I don't know, it's just something that Chris said about Leo having to go through this alone. I don't know" Piper said.

"What the hell is he doing up there" Piper asks.

The dwarf walks in.

**"**Sorry to interrupt but we're all leaving now" the Dwarf said.

**"**Wait" I said

"Why" Phoebe asks.

"Didn't you hear the distress call" the Dwarf asks.

"The surviving Elders have all been flushed out and they need protection" the Dwarf said.

**"**Surviving" Paige asks.

**"**The Elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you battle the Titans. Ciao" the Dwarf said.

The Dwarf leaves.

**"**Wait" Paige said.

"Who said anything about us battling the Titans" Paige asks.

**"**Leo and Kim" Piper said.

"Don't worry I'm going to contribute" I said.

**Meanwhile up there, Chris is there waiting for Leo to contribute the plan.**

**"**Leo" Piper calls from bellow.

Some doors open and Leo walks in holding an urn.

**"**Piper" Leo said.

**"**No" Chris said.

**"**But she needs me" Leo said.

**"**Not as much as the rest of us do. You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate. Kim would tell you the same thing if she was up here" Chris said.

"What makes you think that" Leo asks.

"Upon the conversation I had with gave me the impression that she's willing to do whatever it takes" Chris said.

**"**Alright. Then you should go otherwise the girls won't understand" Leo said.

**"**Good luck" Chris said.

Chris orbs out. Leo takes the lid off the urn.

**"**Ekre oh-gee, akman minento" Leo said.

A bright light rises out of the urn.

**"**Leo! Leo" Piper exclaims down below.

Meanwhile we are all waiting to hear back in the living room.

Based upon Piper's reaction I wonder how it would've been had I gone up there since I am there guide. However Leo is Piper's husband.

"Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me" Piper said.

Chris orbs in.

"You? Where's Leo" Piper asks.

**"**He's safe for now. Paige, hi" Chris said.

**"**Hi" Paige said.

**"**Forget that" Piper said.

"What do you mean for now" Piper asks.

**"**What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans" Phoebe asks.

**"**You're about to find out" Chris said.

**"**What's that supposed to mean" Paige said.

"Be patient all will be explained in a moment" I said.

A tornado of light swirls around Phoebe, Piper and Paige. It disappears and reveals them wearing outfits from ancient Greece. Phoebe has extremely long and thick blonde hair. Paige is holding onto a trident.

Phoebe gasps.

Chris smiles.

**"**That's what that means" Chris said.

"What happened? What are we" Paige asks.

**"**You're gods" I said.


	22. Chapter 21: Oh My Goddess Part 2

Disclaimer I don't own Charmed

Chapter 21: Oh My Goddess Part 2

In the manor, the girls were still absorbing the information.

"You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party' Piper said.

Chris and I look at each other. I believe we were both thinking who should explain. I decide to since I dropped the bomb.

"It's not and besides the point of the clothes is a visual representation of your new power and position" I said.

"Power" Paige asks.

"Power's good. I like power" Paige said.

"I'm not surprised by this comment" I said.

"Why aren't you" Piper asked.

"Because Paige is more in touch with her destiny as fighting since she doesn't yearn for normalness" I said.

"Good point" Piper said.

"How did you know we were gods" Phoebe asked.

"Well there was this change in the atmosphere and I could tell because I've been around higher beings" I said.

"What" Chris said.

"Long story" I said.

"You never mentioned that" Piper said.

"It has been irrelevant" I said.

"How is that irrelevant" Phoebe asks.

"Simple there hasn't been a situation where it's been necessary to know and that's how I roll' I said.

"But you would think it would be better if were more forth coming with your information" Paige said.

"Well it's personal and I thought we were past this" I said.

"We are but we are here I guess since this is more important" Paige said.

"Fair point I get it for the moment it occurs but still it's a little controversial. Look we should get back to the task" I said.

Paige opens her mouth as if to say more but then she has this thoughtful look on her face.

"Why do I like power" Paige asks.

"Because you are the goddess of war" I said.

"Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork" Paige said.

"It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon" Chris said.

"Right on" Paige said.

"Who wants to fight" Paige asks.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter" Phoebe said.

"That doesn't surprise me" I said.

"Why not" Phoebe asks.

"Because you are the heart of your sisters" I said.

"Makes sense" Phoebe said.

"You're the goddess of love" Chris said.

"Naturally. Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous" Piper said.

"Actually, Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all its natural elements" Chris said.

"Wait a minute" Piper said.

I could tell she probably was a little pissed off considering he hasn't showed up since he went up there.

**"**You're saying that Leo did this to us" Piper asks.

"Chris" Phoebe asks.

"You never told us" Phoebe said.

"Do you have a girlfriend in the future" Phoebe asks.

"That's his business and maybe its better that we don't know" I said.

"As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your powers" Chris said.

"Don't let them distract you, alright" Chris asks.

"Stay focused, focused on the Titans" Chris said.

"Hold it, pal. I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business" Piper said.

"He is since he's acting as elder to make it possible to defeat the gods" I said.

"How old are you Chris" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe" I exclaim.

Phoebe sends me a look.

"That's very insensitive of you" I said.

Chris sends me a look which I assume is gratitude.

"How would you feel if you had to leave a person you love behind with a possibility of no way of returning" I ask.

Phoebe looks at me as if this isn't fully registering.

"That's irrelevant and you should really listen the titans are really important. If they aren't destroyed than your infatuation with Chris wouldn't matter since we all probably will die" I said.

"The Elders forbid it. And if anything, Leo is a company man" Piper said.

"The Elders did forbid it. And guess what, they're dead. Most of them. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taken a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greeks" Chris said.

Paige sticks her trident into Chris's shirt and holds up in the air.

"Whoa" Chris exclaims.

"You killed the Elders. You could've prevented it. I say we castrate" Paige said.

"I'm not fully surprised that most got killed due to inability to break the rules and besides considering the history the Titans had with the Elders it was only logical that they would be endanger" I said.

"Why are you defending him" Piper asks.

"Simple I see the bigger picture and despite what you think Chris is going about this right" I said.

"What do you think would've happen if a majority of the Elders didn't get killed" Piper asks.

"Well I think that the Elders would've doomed Earth" I said.

"A little control here, ladies, please" Chris said.

"Can't we figure out something else to cut off" Phoebe asks.

Chris orbs out and orbs back in across the room.

**"**I told you, stay focused. In my future, all the Elders were killed. That's why I came back to help Leo give you the power so this would never have to happen again" Chris said.

"I can only imagine what things would be like" I said.

"Hey, guys watch this" Paige said.

Paige points her trident at the piano and a bolt of lightning flies out of it hitting the piano. The piano breaks into pieces.

"Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone" Piper said.

"I certainly hope so" Paige said.

"Do you know the kind of damage this thing could do" Paige asks.

"A lot" Chris said.

"Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, and not hurdle love can't" Phoebe said.

Phoebe has a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hurdle" Phoebe said.

"This is Leo's strategy" Piper asks.

"Well, he must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public, much less" Piper said.

"Had I been up there I would've done this strategy" I said.

"I guess your right it doesn't make a difference" Piper said.

**"**Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve" Phoebe said.

Phoebe claps her hands and a pink misty heart appears. A pink swirl of mist surrounds her and Phoebe disappears from the room.

"Phoebe" Chris asks.

**"**Ooh, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practice with some demons. Watch out Titans" Paige said.

Paige sends me a look as if she wants me to comment.

"That's not a bad idea since it gets you practice but be careful" I said.

Lightning bolts surround Paige and Paige disappears from the room.

"I can't believe you agree with Paige" Chris said.

"Well the more practice especially with an offensive is better. At least she is trying to be ready" I said.

"Fair point" Chris said.

"I knew this was going to happen. After awhile you got to go after them" Chris said.

"Oh, no-no-no. This was your big plan, you clean up the mess" Piper said.

"That sounds like your trying to make less work for yourself" I said.

"Nope I'm going to try to find a way to defeat them without the sister just in case and I'm going to try to figure out how to get the sister to defeat them" Chris said.

"Well I could be bait" I said.

"No, your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control" Chris said.

"Wow, Chris that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one" Piper said.

"Look I agree with what Chris is saying" I said.

"I still want to here Leo's opinion who oddly enough is my whitelighters whitelighter" Piper said.

"Why is the case that he's your own whitelighter Kim" Piper asks.

"Because the Elders didn't trust me at first and thought since I was young that I should have an older experienced whitelighter look after me" I said.

"I would've never guessed that is your relation to Leo" Piper said.

Piper had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I wonder what make you untrustworthy to the Elders" Piper said. Her tone was sarcastic

"Look we past that bridge and besides Leo isn't around for my sake. He stopped being needed as my guide a long time ago. He stayed because he loves you Piper and he grew to care for your sisters" I said.

"I still would like Leo to come down to tell me himself his opinion" Piper said.

"Do you hear that" Piper asks.

"Look he's not in any position to and I can't risk switching off so he could come here" I said.

Piper sighs.

"You want Leo, hm" Chris asks.

"Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world" Chris said.

"Chris has a point. Leo would endanger the mission if he showed up before it was time" I said.

I sigh.

"See I'm not the only person thinking of the future" Chris said.

"Perhaps I should go to the auction as well since it's my job I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Chris asks.

"I need to keep my job and as much as my boss enjoys me I'm worried that I might lose my job due to the fact I have to leave a lot. I still get my work done but it's different than it should be. Besides if it's any consolation I can keep an eye out for Phoebe" I said.

I orb towards the alley where P3 is located.

Meanwhile on the snow covered mountains, Cronus is waiting there. Demetrius appears.

"I can sense what's left of the Elders. They're scared and running for their lives" Demetrius said.

"You're still angry with me for killing her, aren't you" Cronus asks.

"Demetrius, I'm sorry. Meta was a distraction. Once we control the heavens, you can have any woman you want. I want you to know, I did what had to be done" Cronus said.

"We needed to hit the Elders hard and fast, and we did, alright" Cronus asks.

"Demetrius, let's go finish off the Elders" Cronus said.

They disappear.

Meanwhile I just orb to the alleyway, I knew it could be risky but I knew the Elders were more in danger than I am. A moment later, I walk into P3. I notice that I arrive just in time for the bachelor auction.

I feel as if I'm on display since everyone is looking at me. A lot of the guys have an excitement in their eyes that I show up. I guess that exists since I convinced a lot to join. Those guys must have been a little disappointed that I wasn't here earlier or thought I wasn't going to show up.

Elise is on stage behind a podium.

Elise gives me a look to come closer. I sneak over towards the back where the guys are standing. I hope Elise isn't mad at me. I have some coupons that I also bought to help increase sales. I managed to complete this errand before I arrived in the alley.

"Ladies, prepare your cheque books because here comes Evan" Elise said.

A handsome man stands up and walks onto stage. Everyone cheers and whistles.

I already saw some lustful eyes. Among them I see Phoebe of course. It seems as I have to do her job.

I sigh.

"He's mine" a lady in the crowd said.

"Oh, my, my, my. Somebody turn the heat down in here" Elise said.

"I don't have to take off my clothes or anything, do I" Evan asks.

The ladies cheer.

**"**That's entirely up to you. Okay, ladies. Evan is an internist from Sausalito. And he promises the highest bidder a free physical on their first date" Elise said.

"So who'll start the bidding" Elise asks.

"Four hundred" a lady in the crowd exclaims.

**"**Excellent" Elise said.

"Do I hear five hundred" Elise asks.

"One thousand dollars" Phoebe exclaims.

Every turns to look at Phoebe walking down the stairs whose been hidden in the crowd.

"Phoebe" Elise said.

The guys stare in awe as she walks through the crowd toward the stage.

"Uh, can I bid on her" Evan asks.

Phoebe chuckles.

**"**If you insist" Phoebe said.

I want to stop this but this is for a good cause.

"That isn't... This isn't... I don't really" Elise said.

"I've got a ten thousand limit on my credit card" Evan said.

Wow that's extreme.

"Well, okay then" Elise said.

"Eleven thousand" a man in the crowd said.

"Twelve thousand" the next man that is going to be auctioned off exclaims.

"Thirteen thousand" the third man that is going to be auctioned off exclaims.

**"**Fourteen thousand" the fourth man that is going auctioned off exclaims.

"Fourteen five" the third man that is going to be auctioned off exclaims.

"Fifteen thousand" the next man that is going to be auctioned off exclaims.

Phoebe makes her way onto the stage.

**"**Sixteen thousand" the third man that is going to be auctioned off exclaims.

**"**Easy, boys, there's plenty to go around" Phoebe said.

I think that the guys who are closer are more affected by Phoebe since a majority didn't get involved in the bidding for Phoebe.

I decide to intervene. I walk on stage. I figure that Elise could use the assistance.

Elise looks at me gratefully and walks of stage.

"Whoa I sure enjoy the enthusiasm" I said.

Cheers erupt.

"I have to same that typically the person who's being auctioned of doesn't try to auction of another person however I guess I can make an exception if Phoebe is willing" I said.

The guys who were trying to buy Phoebe look at her.

"Are you willing" I ask.

"Hell yeah" Phoebe said.

"I figure but I was double checking" I said.

The guys who were bidding earlier look at me as if to announce the results.

"Well in that case all the men who bided on Phoebe stand up on stage and you all will have to share her" I said.

The guys look excited.

Phoebe walks out with the guys.

Everyone is staring in shock.

"Now with that shocking revelation the auction will now properly begin. Our next contestant is Tom. He has been part of the national football league for three years now. In his spare time, he enjoys painting. If you are interested in a guy who's into art and is very built this is the perfect bid. Also to keep in mind before decisions are made, I also thought you might want to hear how his friends describe him; which is flexible, funny and relaxed" I said.

I got a lot of women interested in the bid by my introduction.

Tom got settled for 5,000 dollars.

Elise looks impressed.

I decide to continue with the introductions. I use the fact sheet. The contestants signed it and gave it to Elise earlier today. My fact sheet as contained the descriptions of males from their friends. These facts were collected by an intern, however Alec's I asked his friends personally.

Each introduction I took the time to deliver nicely and this made it last very long. Every male I had success in selling so far. The least amount of money auctioned off was 3,000 dollars.

I almost decide to bid but I decide against it due to what occurred with Phoebe.

The last contestant is Alec.

"Thank you all for you lovely enthusiasm and your participation. I know some of you might feel as you have more things to do but we still have one last contestant. Come up here Alec" I said.

All the girls look at Alec like he's a piece of meat.

"Alec isn't just a guy who has the appearance of a god due to his tendency to be very athletic. Some of you might wonder how he obtained his amazing body image. He has participated in the Olympics. He won silver in his track races. He has decided to not focus on Olympic short races but long races as far as his body is. He also is very smart. He recently went to the UN to help with peaceful negotiations. I wouldn't be surprise if he ends up winning a peace price. When I ask his friends how he is described, he got described as dedicated, flexible and humorous. If I ignore the comments about his appearance" I said.

I got a laugh out of my last comment.

"He is the perfect catch since he is smart, attractive and has a good personality" I said.

The crowd of women had uproar.

People were bidding left and right.

Alec kept looking at me. I feel guilty because I said I might bid for a lot of those previous men but I haven't because I didn't feel as connected.

"Is 7,000 the highest bidder" I ask.

"Going once" I said.

Everyone looks around.

"I bid 8,000" I said.

I look ready to see if anyone would challenge me and I'm getting no reaction.

I felt almost tempted to look at Alec's reaction but I didn't want to jinx it since I wasn't going to bid much higher.

"Going twice. Sold" I said.

Alec looks happy.

"Alright as I said previously thank you for all your efforts to help the children. I hope you all have a great rest of the day" I said.

Everyone started to walk out.

Alec walks towards me.

I am stunned on what to say.

"Why me" Alec asks.

"I felt more of a connection talking to you than the other contestants I got to sign up" I said.

"I thought that with every passing male that odd became lower that you were going to bid" Alec said.

"After what happened with Phoebe I thought I wasn't going to bid" I said.

"What changed your mind" Alec asked.

"I honestly don't know" I said.

"I'm glad that you did" Alec said.

"It seems that I have done that a lot with you" I said.

"It must be a pattern" Alec said.

I laugh.

Alec smiles.

"Perhaps but its just one day at a time" I said.

"True I wouldn't want to jinx anything and it's good to try to be in the moment" Alec said.

"Exactly" I said.

"By the way you did great up there" Alec said.

"Well someone had to since things became chaos" I said.

"I'm surprised that guys didn't try to bid on you" Alec said.

"Well what can I say it must have been the perfume Phoebe had today and I didn't even want to try to see what would happen if I let myself be bid on" I said.

"I didn't smell anything from Phoebe but I also was further away. I think you would've had a lot of action if you tried to bid yourself" Alec said.

"I doubt it" I said.

"Why do you" Alec asks.

"Because I am too much of a workaholic which might make me seem boring" I said.

"I doubt that. It also helps that you are attractive" Alec said.

"Thanks" I said.

"How much guys did you convince to sign up" Alec asks.

"All except six" I said.

"That's impressive. See you're not boring" Alec said.

"My overly critical view of myself" I said.

"You should try to not let that affect your judgment" Alec said.

"Your right I shouldn't. I guess it's worse since the latest incident which you probably don't want to hear" I said.

"Try me" Alec said.

"I don't think it's a good idea considering I'm becoming closer to my normal self again" I said.

"Are you always this charming" Alec asks.

I laugh.

"I try" I said.

"Is this after the tragedy" Alec asks.

"I haven't focused that much" I said.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch" Alec said.

"Hold that thought" I said.

I walk towards Elise.

"I'm sorry about all the chaos and showing up later" I said.

"All turned up good but it would've been nice if Phoebe stayed" Elise said.

"I understand where you're coming from but we both did our part well" I said.

Elise smiles.

"Technically" Elise said.

"What took you so long" Elise asks.

"You remember the coupons I sold" I ask.

"Yeah" Elise said.

"I had to pick them up" I said.

"Was it a last minute idea" Elise asks.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I thought that way more people could have the opportunity to win if they lose betting to men" I said.

"That was a brilliant plan. You have nothing to apologize for. This was a great success" Elise said.

"I'm glad that it went by without a hitch" I said.

"Same here although the whole betting with Phoebe was weird" Elise said.

I laugh.

"It was and I thought if I tried more chaos would occur" I said.

"Good point but who knows how much you could've raised" Elise said.

"Fair point but we got a lot anyway" I said.

"I think this is probably the most successful any company around here has done in a while" Elise said.

"That's great" I said.

"What was going through your mind with the betting" Elise asks.

"I felt tempted to stop it since it is out of procedure but I thought of the cause so I didn't. However after the betting on Phoebe ended I thought I saw panic in your eyes so I decided to get involved" I said.

"You sure are very perceptive" Elise said.

"I've been told that. I think that's why I'm so good at my job" I said.

"You forgot to mention that you have a big heart" Elise said.

I smile.

"Perhaps you can find someone" I said.

"My work took that away" Elise said.

"There's still hope. Look I am a workaholic but I find myself falling in love when I'm not trying. But anyway there's more to life than working. I know that's ironic coming from me but be open to love" I said.

"You got a great point and the next time a guy enters the picture I'll be more open" Elise said.

"That's great. A lot of men are attracted to women who are independent but it can intimidate them" I said.

"No wonder its been harder for me" Elise said.

"Trust me after men get over intimidation they will fall into your lap" I said.

"Well perhaps I'll try to get your advice next time. It seems that you understand even better than Phoebe does. Anyway speaking of men you should return to your date" Elise said.

"You have been a great friend to me. I've been there longer than Phoebe has. Don't hesitate to ask me for help. Your right I should. Have a good rest of the day" I said.

Elise smiles at me.

I walk away back towards Alec.

"Sorry that took awhile" I said.

"Its fine believe me I understand how talking to bosses can be" Alec said.

My face must have appeared to be worried or something because then Alec made a comment.

"Is everything okay" Alec asks.

"No" I said.

"But the auction went amazing" Alec said.

"Oh no it's just my friends have these problems" I said.

"What's wrong" Alec asks.

"It's very complicated. I feel conflicted to stay with you and to help my friends" I said.

"Thank you for being as honest as possible" Alec said.

"Is it me" Alec asks.

I laugh.

"No it's just been crazy for the past few days" I said.

"You should go help them" Alec said.

"Are you sure" I ask.

"Yeah" Alec said.

"I'll tell you what we can reschedule" I said.

Alec's face has a smile.

I walk away to the alley and orb to Paige.

Meanwhile in the woods, Paige is there with three other demons. Paige is pointing her trident at them.

**"**Come on, now, hit me with your best shot" Paige said.

A demon throws an energy ball at Paige and she catches it. She distinguishes it.

"Give me one firm spot on wish to stand and I will move the earth" Paige said.

She points her trident at the demon and zaps him, vanquishing him.

I arrived in the woods since my instinct brought me here. I am hiding behind a tree but I can see everything.

"Archimedes said that. Great warrior. And he didn't even have a trident. Okay, on your knees. Kiss the hand of the Paige" Paige said.

I am rolling my eyes.

Is this really necessary I thought.

** "**Yes, my liege" demons said.

The demons kneel in front of her.

I begin to worry that Chris might be right about their powers. I must have given them too long. I thought that Paige was going to conquer more instead of having demons be her slaves. With this revelation I orb to Phoebe since I could feel Piper appearing her.

**"**Mm, being a goddess does have its perks" Paige said.

Leaves fly around in one spot and Piper appears.

**"**Paige, what are you doing" Piper asks.

**"**How'd you find me" Paige asks.

"Apparently it's one of my powers to keep an eye on you" Piper said.

"What is going on here" Piper asks.

**"**Oh, I'm just building an army" Paige said.

"I figured what better way to smite the Titans than with hordes of demons, right" Paige asks.

"Wrong. All of you out" Piper said.

"We answer only to our liege." Demons said.

Paige smiles and nods.

**"**I see" Piper said.

**"**See, they're very loyal" Paige said.

"And you know what" Paige asks.

"I don't know why I was wasting my time studying witchcraft when I clearly should have been earning my general stripes" Paige said.

"I said go! Now" Piper exclaims.

The ground shakes. The demons disappear, frightened.

"What'd you have to do that for" Paige asks.

"I had followers" Paige said.

"You can't have followers. None of us can. Now come on before I unleash my wrath on you" Piper said.

Piper and Phoebe disappear.

Meanwhile the manor, I go walking around looking for Chris. I am invisible. I have no luck finding him. I know I could call Chris but I feel embarrassed. I notice Phoebe is occupied. I think Phoebe should be stopped but talking to her would do no good. I had to wait for Piper. I release the invisibility spell I had on myself. I hope that Piper gets here soon.

A moment later, Piper and Paige appear.

I hear voices. I begin to follow them. I know I should announce my presence but I don't think it would be suitable.

"Not in the house" Piper said.

Piper takes the trident off of Paige and puts it aside.

"Now let's go find Phoebe" Piper said.

The Elf Nanny walks in pushing the baby pram.

My word, this is a house of ill repute. Hardly suitable for an infant.**The Elf Nanny said.**

She walks off.

**"**Wh- What do you mean" Piper asks.

"At the auction Phoebe got bid by some men and she brought them home" I said.

"Interesting considering men are supposed to be bid on" Piper said.

"Shouldn't it only be one man" Piper asks.

"It should but since she raised a lot of money and was willing I let all suitors have her" I said.

Piper gave me a look.

We hear voices coming from the living room.

**"**How does that feel, Phoebe" a man asks.

"Now that is something I didn't need to hear" I said.

Paige and Piper nod.

We walk into the living room. We see Phoebe lying on a red sofa, surrounded by half-naked men. Some are fanning her with a large feather, another is massaging her feet, and another is feeding her grapes.

**"**Oh, make sure you peel those for me, will you" Phoebe asks.

**"**Phoebe" Piper asks.

"We need to talk" I said.

I know that Piper's presence will make it easier to convince Phoebe to stop indulging herself.

"Yes, we do. The world would be over flowing with peace and love if only we just talked more" Phoebe said.

"Mm-hm" Piper said.

"What are they doing here" Piper asks.

"Oh, worshipping me, adoring me, exalting my name. There is so much love in this room I can barely stand it" Phoebe said.

"Me neither" Piper said.

"It's time to send your groupies away, now" I said.

"But serving me makes them so happy" Phoebe said.

"Think about the rest of the world instead of your urges" I said.

Phoebe looks ready to comment but she gets distracted by one man handing her a chalice.

"Thank you, bachelor number three" Phoebe said.

"I'm serious" I said.

"So am I. I need moments to be inspired to fight" Phoebe said.

"This is down right ridicules" I said.

"Alright, all of you show is over. Move along" Piper said.

"We live to serve Phoebe" Evan said.

"Oh, you do, don't you' Phoebe asks.

"That's so sweet. Piper, you need to get some followers of your own. It's a really great confidence builder" Phoebe said.

"Are you eyeing me, soldier" Paige asks.

Chris walks in.

**"**What the hell is this? Goddesses gone wild" Chris asks.

"Enough time passed for the excuse. I told you'll to keep them in line" Chris said.

Chris looks at me. I think he believes I'm a failure.

"Don't look at me. I had a lot of work to do and I just showed up a moment ago" I said.

Chris sighs.

"What would happen if the Titans attacked right now" Chris asks.

"Chris, I've got it. Thank you. All of you, out" Piper exclaims.

A gust of wind blows through the room and the men land in the foyer all on top of one another. They quickly get up and race outside.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Chris said.

"Time for a morality check. Leo did not give you'll this power so we could form armies or love cults" I said.

Phoebe looks at Chris and flirts.

"The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became" I said.

"Petty, evil, vindictive" Chris said.

"Thanks, I've got it. Now... hi" Piper exclaims.

Piper pokes Phoebe with a pillow.

"Can you two get it under control" Piper asks.

"Reason and judgment are the qualities of a leader. Tacitus, 100 A.D" Paige said.

"Love will keep us together. Captain and Tennille. 1970s" Phoebe said.

"Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans, 'cause I for one would like my family back. Soon" Piper said.

We hear the Elders call.

"Is that a jingle" Phoebe asks.

I roll my eyes since you would think that they would be more familiar with the Elders.

"There are no Elders up there" Paige said.

"Who's jingling" Paige asks.

I give them the its obvious face.

"It's Leo" I said.

**"**Leo can jingle" Piper asks.

"Yep. He says an Elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans" Chris said.

Chris and I decide to stay behind to research.

Meanwhile in the woods, Finnegan stands in front of Roland the Elder. The Titans are standing a few feet away from them.

"Stand back, wise one" Finnegan said.

"Such bravery in the face of death" Cronus said.

"We ain't the ones who'll be dying today" Finnegan said.

Finnegan waves his shillelagh and says some Irish words. A rainbow appears and sucks up Finnegan and Roland.

Cronus throws a blast of fire into the air hitting the tail of the rainbow.

Finnegan screams and Roland falls out of the rainbow onto the ground.

**"**Remind me when we're through with the Elders to do something nice for the Leprechaun community" Cronus said.

**"**We've beaten you before, Cronus. We'll do it again" Roland said.

**"**How" Cronus asks.

"Your numbers are dwindling. By day's end, the great Elders will all be dead and we'll own the heavens" Cronus said.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige appear.

"Who are you" Cronus asks.

"The Supremes" Paige said.

Paige points her trident and a bolt of lightning heads for Cronus. He blocks it with a wave of his hand.

"She wields the powers of the gods" **Demetrius said.**

"Just kill the Elder" Cronus said.

Cronus and Demetrius throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at the girls. They hold up their hands and a light shields them.

**"**Somebody get the Elder out" Piper said.

**"**I can't. I can't move" Phoebe said.

**"**Me neither" Paige said.

The Titans move closer to them.

**"**Leo" Piper exclaims.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige all orb out.

"Where'd they go" **Demetrius asks.**

**Meanwhile, Phoebe, Piper and Paige are in a sewer with the remaining Elders.**

**"**Is everybody okay" Piper asks.

"No" Phoebe said.

"Is my hair singed" Phoebe asks.

"You're fine" Piper said.

"I guess we're not so all powerful after all" Paige said.

"How'd we get out of there" Paige asks.

**"**I guess Leo must have orbed us out. But I don't know how, he doesn't have that kind of power" Piper said.

"Well, he must have because we're out of there" Paige said.

"What is this place, a sewer" Paige asks.

Roland turns to them.

**"**This is sanctuary" Roland said.

"Oh, my, my, my." Phoebe said.

Phoebe walks over to him.

"Aren't you just the edible Elder? Have you taken a vow of celibacy" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe. Stay on target" Piper said.

"Right" Phoebe said.

"What do you mean this is sanctuary" Piper asks.

"It's a safe house. Set up by Leo to protect the Elders" Roland said.

"Well, it doesn't look so safe to me. I can see unprotected points of entry all over the place" Paige said.

"Don't worry, the Titans can't sense our location. We're hidden from them by a web of fairy magic. Another of Leo's ideas" Roland said.

"Leo did all this" Piper asks.

"I was surprised myself. I'm afraid I was one of the Elders who always sold Leo short. What with him marrying a witch and all. No offence" Roland said.

"Offence taken" Piper said.

"I will never make that mistake again. Without Leo we'd all be dead. He's out there now tracking Elders as we speak, moving them here. We owe Leo everything" Roland said.

"I guess so" Piper said.

"Well, good luck with the Titans" Roland said.

"One more question" Phoebe said.

"What are you wearing under that robe" Phoebe asks.

"More robes" Roland said.

Paige laughs.

Roland walks away.

**"**Oh, that is so hot" Phoebe said.

**"**This is getting tired" Piper said.

"A warrior preparing for battle cannot be weary" Paige said.

"No, I'm tired of getting all this information second hand. I would like to hear it from Leo" Piper said.

"Piper, I'm sensing a blockage in your spiritual energy" Phoebe said.

"What's wrong, sweetie" Phoebe asks.

"I need to talk to my husband. I-I appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all, I really do, but enough is enough" Piper said.

"I bet if Kim were here she would tell you to try to put aside your personal feelings" Paige said.

"Its easier said than done" Piper said.

"At least Kim isn't up there" Paige said.

"True who knows how we would be with her gone. I guess it's harder for me personally because I worry about my husband" Piper said.

"I'm glad that we didn't have to find out. It is completely understandable how your feeling" Paige said.

"Leo" Piper exclaims.

"Remember me" Piper asks.

"Your wife" Piper exclaims.

Leo jingles.

"Don't you jingle me. I need more than a jingle here, mister. You will get down here right now" Piper exclaims.

The sewers shake like an earthquake.

**"**Are you trying to alert the enemy" Paige asks.

**"**Piper, I'm sure as soon as Leo figures out how angry you are, he's gonna come running down here" Phoebe said.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper look up and wait a moment.

"Okay, you can come running now. Look, sweetie, it's not like he's not busy. He's saving the world" Phoebe said.

**"**And buying us time to vanquish the Titans. Although, I don't know where we're gonna get the strength from. They had no problem with my power" Paige said.

**"**Then let's try my power" Phoebe said.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige orb to the manor.

Paige and Piper walk upstairs.

Phoebe goes to the living room and sits on the red sofa.

Demetrius walks in.

**"**I've been waiting for you" Phoebe said.

Phoebe gets up and walks over to him.

"My whole life" Phoebe said.

"You have? Why" **Demetrius asks.**

**"**Why" Phoebe asks.

"It doesn't matter" Phoebe said.

Phoebe picks up a feather and strokes his face with it.

"The only thing that matters is that you're here and I'm here" Phoebe said.

"Do you know what that means" Phoebe asks.

"We're here" **Demetrius said.**

"Right. Together" Phoebe said.

"Do you want me" Phoebe asks.

"Very much" Demetrius said.

"I'm all yours" Phoebe said.

Demetrius leans in closer.

"But wait, what would Cronus think" Phoebe asks.

"I don't care what Cronus thinks" Demetrius said.

Cronus walks in behind Demetrius.

"If he tries to stop me, I'll just" Demetrius said.

"What are you doing, Demetrius" Cronus asks.

"The goddess wants to seduce me. I was just playing along until you got here" Demetrius said.

Demetrius goes over to Cronus.

Phoebe sighs.

**"**Fooey" Phoebe exclaims.

The Titans throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at Phoebe.

Paige walks in and waves her hand. The Titans flicker away.

"End the war game" Paige said.

"My way didn't work" Phoebe said.

"Nothing's working. I need a break" Paige said.

I orb in.

"Well I have an idea" I said.

"I'm glad that you finally show up. We've encountered them twice now" Paige said.

"Well they haven't encountered me yet" I said.

"True. You could be the secret weapon" Paige said.

I could tell Paige was getting excited.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking but I also was thinking about the ancient Greeks as well" I said.

"How did the Greeks do it" Phoebe asks.

Phoebe, Paige and I walk into the parlor and sit down.

**"**Well, for one thing there were more of them. Like an entire mountain top full of them, till their powers consumed them" Paige said.

**"**Maybe declaring themselves as gods gave them the strength to defeat the Titans" Phoebe said.

"I believe that theory is correct" I said.

"Great" Paige said sarcastically.

Paige gives me an annoyed look.

"I'd rather be flayed alive" Paige said.

"Not an option for me. God, I miss Leo" Phoebe said.

Man they to become used to whitelighters not always being around.

Chris orbs in.

"Leo" Phoebe asks.

**"**Oh, it's just you" Paige said.

"Well its not like Leo is any position to orb" I said.

"Hello, to you too. So the Elders are taken care of" Chris said.

"Where's Piper" Chris asks.

"She's upstairs with the baby" Paige said.

"Um, could you bring us Leo" Paige asks.

"How many times are you'll going to ask" I said.

"Follow Kim's example" Chris said.

"He's busy" Chris said.

"How's it going here" Chris asks.

"Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans but every battle simulation ends the same way" Paige said.

"Well at least we have thought of a way to defeat them" I said.

"What's the plan" Chris asks.

"Well the titans haven't encountered me yet so I'm thinking that I could attack the titans next time they come and the girls should declare themselves as gods so they can have full access to their powers" I said.

"That's a good strategy. However we need to figure out the details on how this encounter will occur" Chris said.

"That's where the problem is" I said.

"Sounds kind of dumb" Chris said.

"It is partially but the problem is the girls will be more vulnerable to losing their humanity with the increase in power but without it the simulation ends with" I said.

"Phoebe and my death" Paige said.

Chris looks at me.

"I can raise a shield" I said.

"You forgot to mention that earlier" Chris said.

"Well its kind of stupid considering I'm not good at attacking a demon since my energy is way more focused on the shield" I said.

"It sounds basically like choosing attack over defense" Chris said.

"It pretty much is" I said.

"What else are you capable of" Chris asks.

"Lot's of things" I said.

"We could really use Leo right about now" Paige said.

I put my hands through my hair in frustration and annoyance.

"Can you please get this through your skull Leo this time can't drop to your beck and call. I don't know how many times I can explain this. Look he's watching over the Elders so they don't get discovered. He has to be around the jar in case the titans steal it and get rid of your powers. Leo can't leave that jar. It doesn't matter what Leo wants to do. Look since you seem so desperate to see him I would trade places" I said.

Paige looks at me in a new eye.

I'm a little hurt but I hide my feelings.

"Look we didn't mean it like that" Paige said.

"I'm so sorry I feel awful considering we're complaining about Piper's husband who's no longer your guide and you're our whitelighter" Phoebe said.

"Thanks for your consideration" I said.

"I'll try to make it easier" Phoebe said.

"I really appreciate it" I said.

"I can't afford to switch though because it would attract more attention to Leo. It would make him more in danger" I said.

Chris shares a smile at me.

"At least we have you which also have been very inspirational" Paige said.

"I know it might be harder because I can somewhat be less personal. A few weeks ago you must have thought that I might seem in cable of feeling emotions" I said.

"That's so not true" Paige said.

"Let's face it I have been less in favor of you having a life which is kind of hypocritical considering how I grew up. But you have to understand that I have my reasons. I try to be a little lenient but it gets frustrating with no cooperation" I said.

"What are you talking about" Paige asks.

"Let me finish I have been cooler about jobs but not as much social lives. I understand if there's resentment considering the fact that Leo has been better than me with letting you'll have more opportunities to be social. But I'm trying to be perfect. I guess what I'm trying to say is things have been harder lately and at this rate the battles are getting more difficult. I'm trying to prepare you'll to the best of my ability" I said.

"There's more isn't there" Phoebe said.

I sigh.

"Looking back on my life I wish I was a little more focused which would've made it easier for me to become a guide because believe it or not I used to try my hardest to have some normalcy" I said.

Paige and Phoebe look at me like I had another head.

"I'm surprised" Paige said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" I said.

"Will you ever go back to maintaining some normalcy" Phoebe asks.

"I haven't thought about it" I said.

"You should" Phoebe said.

"Having a social life may make you more tied to the world but I guess I feel that it's less important in the grand scheme. It's hard because the fact that you'll decided to stay witches. I think with that in mind things will be harder than if you stopped. It's hard to ignore your instinct. You'll kind of are when your busy when there are higher concerns like lives at stake. I guess it doesn't help that I've experienced a lot of disappointments and hurt in my life which made killing demons more efficient. My experiences aren't entirely the point but I thought you might want to put that into consideration" I said.

Chris looks at me in awe.

"You're absolutely right. We should pay more attention but I don't want to be doing this for the rest of my life" Phoebe said.

"You won't. Maybe I will get out one day which is something I haven't thought about in years. Maybe I'll be a little easier on you'll" I said.

"Did you have a guide" Phoebe asks.

"It depends on who you ask" I said.

Phoebe and Paige look at me with confusion.

"Long story" I said.

"It seems that all your stories are" Paige said.

"And we have yet to hear one more personal" Phoebe said.

"Maybe another time" I said.

"Never is the right time according to you" Paige said.

"Well its always inappropriate times" I said.

"That's because usually at those moments information gets released" Phoebe said.

"Why did you become our whitelighter" Phoebe asks.

"Another long story" I said.

"It's ironic that you actually can relate" Paige said.

"Yeah well the Elders didn't know that at the time" I said.

_I was in my apartment in San Francisco. I felt nervous. I have been catching up on the information I haven't been aware of or hadn't studied. It's been a hard couple of months trying to adjust again but I got the hang of it. _

_I felt nervous about tomorrow since I was officially meeting the Elders of the past. I already had a cover story because I felt like it would be bad if anyone knew who I really am. It might make things harder but I felt like it's safer. After all sometimes a person can be corrupted by power. I'm worried about being used as a pawn if people knew that I'm not from this time._

_I hoped that my effort to catch up would impress the Elders. I also hoped that I would get the job. If I didn't my work be to waste but nonetheless I could be a neighbor and make them find out about me. I could also be a guide but it might be hard about the whitelighters._

_I hoped I wouldn't have to think of a new plan. _

_I couldn't sleep for the majority of the night. I kept tossing and turning. I felt so restless but perhaps that is because I didn't go hunting this morning. The night felt so slow until my eyes fell shut at around 4:00 am. _

_Unfortunately morning came by quickly. My alarm went off at eight am. My meeting was scheduled at 9._

_I first took a shower. I dried of. I changed into a white dress since I felt like it was a good representation of light. I thought black would be a little more professional but I thought it would've been too dark of a color. I put on a pair of white sandals. I proceed to blow dry my hair and then I bush it out. My hair looked awful and I really don't like to use blow dryers. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I straighten my hair and my hair looks perfect. I decide to skip on breakfast since I don't feel hungry. I brush my teeth. I wash my face and apply make up. My make up unless a date consists of mascara and cover up. I ware cover up because I hate it when my face gets pink since I feel as if it points my flaws out. _

_I decide to walk out of my apartment building. I walk outside to Starbucks and order a vanilla latte. Luckily my order didn't take too long. I felt nervous that I would spill on myself but worst case I could always use a spell. I'd prefer not to though. I didn't have to worry about that problem. I go up to my apartment and brush my teeth again. I take one last look in the mirror and feel satisfied. By the time I've finished, it is a minute before nine. _

_I orb up there. I knock on the door. I get asked to come on. _

"_Good morning" I said._

"_Good morning" the Elders chanted._

"_What brings you here" Roland asks._

"_Well I know it's not my place to inquire or asks requests. But I want to be the Charmed One's whitelighter" I said._

"_What makes you think that you're qualified" Cecil asks._

"_I have fought demons for nine years. I'm a witch" I said._

"_Not too bad. But what makes you think you have the experience" Roland asks._

"_I know how it is to be on the front lines. I can prepare them better. I know all about weapons, combat and history. I'm knowledgeable about spells and I'm pretty good at translating languages. I think it would be simpler for me to go instead of a newer whitelighter because I'm prepared" I said._

"_You do sound like a valuable resource. Even if we decide your not going to be the Charmed One's whiteligher I think you should be in their lives" Roland said._

"_I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. I'm sorry" I said._

"_It's fine luckily we weren't paying that much attention to that minor detail" Cecil said._

"_Well I'm Kim Smith" I said._

_I choose this name because I already had this alias before and I knew about her. She is a demon hunter who's fought in a lot of apocalypses. She is well known for her mysterious demon kills. She completes what isn't supposed to be possible. She has a tendency to be somewhat rash. _

_I know she isn't a whitelighter so I'm not screwed on my cover story. _

_Elders look pretty impressed._

"_We've all heard of you. You were a pretty well known demon hunter. I had no idea that you were a witch" Roland said._

"_Well I kept that fact quiet since demon hunters can be very judgmental and tend to see things in more black and white" I said. _

"_Fair point of view" Cecil said._

"_Why are you more even mined then" Roland asks._

_Crap I don't know how much they've seen or if they've seen her life. I decide to use my story._

"_Well I was raised normal but discovered demons on my own. I encountered some demons that were good which made me not view so much in black and white" I said._

_I know this could screw me over since my persona is known but I hope it works in my favor. _

"_I guess that seems logical with your track record of being sloppy at first when it concerned known people being demons" Cecil said._

"_This is precisely a reason I think I'm qualified not just because of my skills and handy work. I have a feeling that since the Charmed One's powers have been dormant that they are going to get into a lot of trouble" I said._

"_It is a fair point to consider" Roland said._

"_Anything else we should know" Cecil asks._

_I think for a moment. I almost feel tempted to slip up but I decide not to._

"_You all are familiar with my story. The only thing I can think of that is important to keep note is that emotions don't block my judgment" I said._

"_I figured that" Roland said. _

"_Well I just thought I should say that since that fact is only inferable unless directly said" I said._

"_How long will I wait to find out" I ask._

"_Well we have a few candidates. Someone will contact you in a few days" Cecil said._

"_Thanks for your time and have a good rest of the day" I said._

_I walk out of the council chamber. _

_I overhear some facts about me. I turn invisible. _

"_She's a risk. She's not predicictable I don't think she's trustworthy despite her record because of the fact she mentioned trouble" Roland said._

"_You need to relax" Cecil said._

"_You must always be on guard" Roland said._

"_Fair point but even if that for some reason is true at least we can keep an eye on her" Cecil said._

"_I guess but half this room at least agrees with me" Roland said._

"_Perhaps you might have the majority for now" Cecil said._

_I orb away._

_A few days later, I'm in my apartment translating a prophecy when all of a sudden I see Cecil. The only reason I saw him was because he tapped me on the shoulder._

"_You startled me" I said._

"_I can see that" Cecil said._

_Cecil laughs._

"_I usually am on guard but I was so wrapped up in translating this prophecy book" I said._

"_How is it going" Cecil asks._

"_Not so great. I got mixed up with the languages because sometimes ancient are similar. I was translating in ancient Egyptian which I'm not the best at translating for that language when I realized that this prophecy is a combination of ancient Samarian and ancient whitelighters" I said._

"_Well at least you fixed your mistake. That's impressive that you recognized ancient whitelighter language" Cecil said._

"_What can I say I try to be ahead of the game" I said._

"_Not many Elders or whitelighters are familiar with the ancient whitelighter language" Cecil said._

"_Are you familiar with it" I ask._

"_Yeah I am which is one of the few languages I can translate" Cecil said._

"_That's strange considering the times" I said._

"_Well perhaps I should try to catch myself up" Cecil said._

"_Sounds like a good idea" I said._

"_Well anyway I came to tell you that you got your request" Cecil said._

"_That's great" I said._

_I smile._

"_However our next best candidate will become your guide since we aren't sure how used you are to dealing with other people" Cecil said._

_I gave him a look._

"_I know this might seem a little ridiculous but it settled everyone down for the compromise. This might seem a little degrading but you are not that much experienced whitelighter and the Charmed One's are important charges" Cecil said._

_I sigh._

"_Fair enough. I completely understand. If I were in your shoes I would do the same" I said._

"_This won't be permanent. Perhaps though he might stay around if you'll become friends. Besides who knows how he'll affect your charges" Cecil said._

"_I think it will be pretty quickly not be necessary" I said._

"_Well that's what I figure with your history" Cecil said._

"_By the way who is my guide going to be" I ask._

"_His name is Leo" Cecil said._

"_Thanks for everything and if you need help I'll be around" I said._

_Cecil orbed out._

_I resume translating. _

"What did they know" Paige asks.

"Not too much" I said.

Chris gave me a look as if he wants to dare something.

I shrug.

"How do you feel about Leo's lack of presence" Chris asks.

"I feel better since I no longer feel hopeless. Leo used to help me focus and calm down since I sometimes forget that I have any training and I can't concentrate" Paige said.

"I never knew that" I said.

"I don't feel as hopeless. It usually occurs to me before the big battle and Leo helps me feel like I have the power to do anything" Phoebe said.

"I'm surprised that you feel that way" I said.

I give Chris a look.

"However I'll try to be more helpful and not seem as much like a textbook" I said.

Phoebe and Paige smile.

"You really can be inspirational" Chris said.

"Thanks I have a lot of practice and besides I'm an optimistic as well" I said.

"Leo is as well" Paige said.

"Maybe it's a whitelighter thingy" I said.

"Maybe but I don't feel that way" Paige said.

"Let me rephrase that maybe its older more experienced whitelighters since we experience more calm" I said.

"Fair point" Paige said.

"I think the lesson you'll are doing great at learning starting now is not taking people for granted" I said.

"You can say that again" Paige said.

"I hope he's okay" Phoebe said.

**"**Leo-Leo is up there, okay" Chris asks.

"And he's gotta stay up there until... You know, what? I'm not gonna go over this again" Chris said.

"What can I do to help you two get over the hump here" Chris asks.

"Extreme much. I thought we covered inspiration. You might've messed up my progress" I said.

"Kim is right with everything except the progress isn't messed up at least for me" Paige said.

"I feel the same as Paige" Phoebe said.

"That's great" Chris said.

"Maybe I'll try to inspire by quoting Leo" I said.

"That sounds like a good idea" Paige said.

"This might sound stupid but since you described his process of affecting you" I said.

"So what does he say" I ask.

"Try saying this. It always works for Leo. Your power comes from your emotions" Phoebe said.

"I've heard that one before. I'm living proof of that statement. Emotions might blind you but it also increases your power" I said.

Phoebe smiles.

"**What** about this" Paige asks.

"Trust the power of three" Paige said.

"You need to be able to rely on each other" I said.

Paige smiles.

**"**Or how about this one. I'm gonna go check with the Elders" Phoebe said.

"Do you actually think he checks with the Elders" Phoebe asks.

"Ha! No, he probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks" Paige said.

"Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders" Paige said in a manly voice.

Paige, Phoebe and I laugh.

"Would you tell us a personal story" Phoebe asks.

I glance a Chris because it's hard for me to think of a story that doesn't involve the future.

"There once was this girl who encountered this demon hunter. He didn't trust her. Perhaps it didn't help that she had powers. Demon hunters view life more so in black and white. This demon hunter was particularly mean to this girl but luckily his younger brother was nice. The older brother was more of a guy who shot first asks questions later. The younger brother was more ask questions than shot. Anyway so the older hunter and this girl argued a lot of course. This older brother got this girl to leave for awhile but they run into each other again. She decides to be the bigger person and puts up with it. The older brother becomes nicer to her for awhile but then he changes back to his ass ways. One day she has enough again and decides to sneak out. This older brother stops her and kisses her passionately. This girl feels the same way and they fall in love. This brother trusts her and seeks her advice. She even inspired him to go about his destiny but the timing was off. Its kind of good considering what happened" I said.

"Wow she sounds like she has a gift" Chris said.

"She's been at that place loads of times" I said.

"I wonder what caused that" Chris asked.

"Lots of things" I said.

"But it seems as if at the end of the day it didn't matter" Chris said.

"That's true" I said.

"That gives me hope" Paige said.

"Interesting considering the ending is mysterious" Phoebe said.

"Well the end is a little of topic and the story is a little more complicated but I broke it down to the basic components" I said.

"Why did you tell the bare bones" Chris asked.

"Because I was concerned with timing" I said.

"I think you should've gone more into it" Chris said.

"I'm surprised that you're saying that" I said.

"Well the whole point is to create even more inspiration than we currently have so it wouldn't have been a waste of time" Chris said.

"I guess I should've thought of that" I said.

"Don't worry this story I feel serves the purpose" Paige said.

"I'm glad that it sounds like you'll are pretty much over the helpless feeling" Chris said.

Meanwhile up there, Cronus and Demetrius are observing.

**"**Somebody's still alive up here" Cronus said.

"We don't know that, Cronus. Maybe the world's magic has increased since we were frozen in that" Demetrius said.

**"**Demetrius. The trident, she had the trident. The Greek gods have been recreated which means somebody up here released their essence as mortals, which means somebody is still up here" Cronus said.

**"**If you're right and the gods have been recreated" Demetrius said.

Leo peers around a large pillar

"Then we should be after them now before their powers grow too strong" Demetrius said.

**"**No. Whoever's up here will just create new gods. That threat must be dealt with now. I am sensing something" Cronus said.

**"**Where" Demetrius asks.

"It's faint" Cronus said.

Cronus points to the pillar where Leo is hiding.

"There" Cronus said.

Cronus and Demetrius move slowly towards it.

"Whoever created these gods, whoever's hiding, they're trapped. They can't dematerialize without exposing themselves to us" Cronus said.

Leo turns invisible.

"There's only so many places up here they can hide" Cronus said.

Cronus and Demetrius look around the pillar and see nothing.

"I could have sworn" Cronus said.

**"**I don't see anything" Demetrius said.

**"Keep looking" Cronus said.**

Cronus and Demetrius walk away.

Leo becomes visible.

Meanwhile in Piper's bedroom, Piper is holding Wyatt.

**"**I know you miss him. I miss him too" Piper said.

Chris walks in.

**"**I need help" Chris said.

**"**Uh, excuse me, this is my bedroom. You can't just walk in here anytime you want to" Piper said.

**"**Yeah, I know, but your sisters need you. I got them working on the Titans but I don't know how long that's gonna last" Chris said.

Piper puts Wyatt in his bassinet.

**"**I thought you needed me" Piper said.

"I did. I mean, I do. I need you 'cause they need you. Actually, they have gotten over their need for Leo but I figure that you should be around your sisters so you can become more inspired" Chris said.

"I can't help how I feel and someone needs to watch over Wyatt" Piper said.

"But you can't always have the time to deal with things. I know that Buffy didn't" Chris said.

"Who is Buffy" Piper asks.

"The most powerful vampire slayer but anyway she had to suck up her emotional feelings and complete her tasks. For example she got kicked out her own house and she had to work with people who hated her at that moment. The least you can do is not mope" Chris said.

"What is a vampire slayer" Piper asks.

I walk inside Pipers room.

"What is with people just walking in my room" Piper asks.

I shrug.

"A vampire slayer is a girl who's around the age of fifteen whose destiny is to kill demons and vampires. She is gifted with strength, accelerated healing and has heightened senses. The only way a new slayer is called is if the pervious slayer has died" I said.

"Yikes sounds like a death sentence" Piper said.

"It is" I said.

"Is there anything I can do to help" I ask.

"If you can't get my husband back than no" Piper said.

"Look you are taking this very personally I don't blame you but you have to think of the bigger picture" I said.

I put my hands in my hair because of annoyance and frustration.

"I think you should spend less time doing self pity by being busy working especially with your sisters" I said.

"What gives you the right to say that" Piper asks.

"Trust me you need it. I'm talking from personal experience" I said.

"What have you experienced" Piper asks.

"A lot when it comes to relationships" I said.

"Look, will you please hang with them?" I ask.

"What's the matter, Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers" Piper asks.

"You can only do as much as the people around you are willing to contribute" I said.

"Yes, yes, I am. If that will motivate you, yes. I'm losing control because I'm watching history repeat itself and nobody's willing to do a damn thing about it" Chris said.

**"**I feel your frustration" Piper said.

"If you feel it then please go along with our request" I said.

"Piper, if it helps, I get it, okay? I do, really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo and they realize that they take him for granted. But if you can't stop" Chris said.

**"**You forgot the baby. The baby needs his father too" Piper said.

"That's besides the point" I said.

"Why are you on his side" Piper asks.

"Because I've been in your place before and hell I was better at dealing with it than you" I said.

"Fine. But if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture" Chris said.

"There is no bigger picture than my family" Piper said.

"This is exactly the type of thinking which will cause you to die or your loved ones" I said.

"How would you feel if that's on your conscious" I ask.

I know it's cruel of me but I need to stress out this point.

"Like your one to talk" Piper said.

"I may have regrets over the guy I loved but at least I can say that I have done plenty enough to help my guilt of regret" I said.

"Well, then pay attention because the world I grew up in families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine" Chris said.

**"**Not my fault" Piper said.

**"**Not yet" Chris said.

**"**Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you" Piper asks.

**"**I just want you to get it right this time. Use your power of three. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell" Chris said.

**"**If that's what you want, then I will say it one more time and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo. Now excuse me, I have to go warm up a bottle" Piper said.

Piper leaves the room.

Chris walks over to the bassinet. Wyatt's force field surrounds the bassinet.

**"**Don't worry; you'll come to trust me in time. They all will" Chris said.

"Chris we can't reach Piper. I am half tempted to try to locate Prue to tell her off or her grandmother. Hell maybe I would try to get her mom to try to help. But I know it won't work we have a time limit. Perhaps you, me and Phoebe and Paige will be enough" I said.

"Maybe your right. Piper sure is being selfish" Chris said.

"Precisely I can't believe she's putting her own needs before the greater good. You would think by now she could do it" I said.

"Do you have a plan "Chris asks.

"Yeah I do" I said.

"What is the plan" Chris asks.

"I will orb out in the open. You can come a moment after me or at the same time. Paige and Phoebe will arrive after us. Phoebe will throw a stripping power potion. Paige could use her trident powers" I said.

"That's not too bad of a plan but maybe I'll try to check on Leo since it's been awhile since I've heard from him" Chris said.

"No that you mention it your right. Something is wrong" I said.

"Do you think that Titans are up there" Chris asks.

"I would bet a can of soda on it" I said.

"What should we do" I ask.

"I feel tempted to act the bigger person since Piper sure as hell won't and I don't even know how effective the power stripping potion will be. Maybe he will have information about the particular gods the sisters took on" Chris said.

"Do you think I need to tell that story to Piper" I ask.

"I would but I doubt it would affect her. She seems cold hearted" Chris said.

"I just hope it's her goddess powers" I said.

"Only one way to find out" Chris said.

Chris orbs away.

I sigh.

I quickly leave Piper's room.

Meanwhile up there, Leo is hiding behind a pillar. Chris orbs in beside him.

**"**What are you doing? You're gonna expose us" Leo asks.

"Shh! That's the idea" Chris said.

"Did you sense that" Cronus asks.

"Someone orbed" Demetrius said.

Chris peeks around the pillar and whistles.

Cronus throws a stream of fire at Chris.

Chris quickly pulls back behind the pillar.

**"**Hurry, go, Piper needs you. Don't linger too long" Chris said.

Leo orbs out.

Chris peeks around the pillar and Cronus throws another stream of fire.

Chris orbs out.

The Titans disappear.

I walk downstairs because we moved the book down there.

"You should declare yourself as gods right now" I said.

"Why do you say that" Paige asks.

"Chris isn't crazy about the idea" Phoebe said.

"I know but he doesn't know you as well and besides Piper's been the problem" I said.

"Can you tell us why" Phoebe said.

"She's being selfish by putting her foot down about seeing Leo. Leo can't afford to because of his duties. The Elders might die if he goes away which is who the Titans fear" I said.

"You're right she is being self to put her needs before the world" Phoebe said.

"Especially since this could literally end the world or cause it to be taken over" I said.

"And to think the worst we deal with was the Source" Paige said.

"Yep" I said.

"But what's with the speed" Paige asks.

"Remember the story I told you about me being a bigger person well Chris has decided to try to see Leo who I believe is in danger since he's not communicating with Chris or I. Anyway so Leo is coming down to reassure Piper the bitch right now and I hope it's her goddess powers talking. Sorry I said something so mean but had you seen our confrontation you would understand. Anyway Leo will be down here and no doubt Chris' orbing trail will be discovered to no be important and the Titans might end coming here eventually. Leo will be here to also give more information on your powers" I said.

"But what makes you think that we can handle it" Phoebe asks.

"Well firstly you are the Charmed Ones. I'm sure Leo didn't give you anything you can't handle especially since I understand him better than you think. I think you're the goddess of love since you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Paige I think that you're the goddess of war since you're consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you" I said.

"What about Piper" Phoebe asks.

"I have no idea but you should declare now" I said.

"What is your plan" Phoebe asks.

"First we need to find out your power and then I can tell you my plan" I said.

"I declare myself a goddess" Paige said.

"I declare myself a goddess" Phoebe said.

A light hit them.

"I feel more powerful" Phoebe said.

"I feel the same as Phoebe" Paige said.

Meanwhile Piper is lying on the bed of her room.

Piper sighs.

"Leo, how could you leave us" Piper asks.

Leo orbs in with the hood of his robe over his head.

Piper sits up.

"Who are you" Piper asks.

Leo removes the hood.

**"**Hi, Piper" Leo said.

**"**You're home" Piper said.

Piper goes over and hugs him.

"You heard my calls, right" Piper asks.

"Of course I did, honey. But I had to make sure the Elders were safe and then I was cornered by the Titans" Leo said.

**"**I'm just thankful you're okay. My mind was just racing" Piper said.

**"**I know. I felt it. Good thing Chris came when he did" Leo said.

"Chris" Piper asks.

"He distracted the Titans so I could escape. Right now they're probably following his orb trail so we don't have" Leo said.

Piper looks at his hair.

**"**What's wrong with your hair" Piper asks.

**"**What" Leo said.

Piper touches a patch of white hair on his head.

**"**Um, it's white" Piper said.

"Is it" Leo asks.

Leo looks in the mirror.

"Wow, it must be from staying up there for so long" Leo said.

**"**I guess so" Piper said.

**"**Where are your sisters" Leo asks.

**"**Well, they can wait a minute while we spend some time alone and then you need to hold your son" Piper said.

**"**Spoken like a true earth goddess" Leo said.

"What are you talking about" Piper asks.

**"**You need to channel your hearth and home instincts to fight the Titans" Leo said.

**"**Leo, I was speaking from the heart not the hearth' Piper said.

"Hi, I'm your wife, remember" Piper asks.

**"**I do, but Chris can only throw off the Titans for so long. We need to be ready with a battle plan. Now, let's find your sisters" Leo said.

Piper and Leo walk out into the hallway. The Elf Nanny walks around the corner.

**"**Ma'am, I was just coming to check on the baby" the Elf Nanny said.

**"**That's okay, 'cause he is actually sleeping, so" Piper said.

The Elf Nanny looks at Leo and her jaw drops.

**"**Welcome, wise one" the Elf Nanny said.

**"**Oh, no, this is just my husband. He's not an Elder. He's just wearing this robe because" Piper said.

"Why are you wearing this robe" Piper asks.

**"**It was windy up there" Leo said.

"See, so you can take a break 'cause, you know, Wyatt's asleep. Okay, here we go" Piper said.

Piper and Leo go downstairs.

They see a light which quickly goes off.

"What happened" Leo asks.

I notice that Leo is an Elder. Piper probably doesn't believe it's true.

I nod to him.

I'm so proud of Leo.

"Paige and Phoebe declared themselves as gods" I said.

"But I thought that they weren't feeling confident" Piper said.

I glare at her.

"Trust me I can be inspiration if you listen" I said.

"What's with the attitude" Leo asks.

"Long story short Piper was being a bitch" I said.

"I was not" Piper said.

"You were so you were putting your needs before the world which crucially matters since in case you weren't aware this is an apocalypse" I said.

"Is this true" Leo asks.

Piper nods.

"I appreciate how much you lean on me but I believe that you need to listen more to Kim. She has a point. The Elders felt that she was a better candidate to be your guide and I was second best" Leo said.

"Why did they choose her over you" Paige asks.

"She's is a legend. She is very knowledge of weapons, combat and witchcraft. She also is pretty well with history, demon information and translating. She has more field experience" Leo said.

"And she's standing right here" I said.

"Sorry for talking about you like your not here" Leo said.

"Piper you need to declare yourself a goddess" I said.

"I declare myself a goddess" Piper said.

"Why am I the earth goddess" Piper asks.

"You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world" Leo said.

"Now what" Paige asks.

"Well we should try to learn your powers" I said.

I open the book about Zeus.

"You do realize that those stories are bogus" Leo said.

"Thanks for saving me time. Sorry I was being a bit of brat but I was getting tired of your wife's attitude" I said.

"Thank you for all that you've done. It seems that Phoebe and Paige have learned the lesson of being less dependent of my presence" Leo said.

"It was my inspirational speeches" I said.

"You are pretty convincing if you aren't talking to a brick wall" Leo said.

"Welcome back for the moment" Paige said.

"Thanks I don't know how long I can stay until the Titans get destroyed" Leo said.

"It's good to see you" Phoebe said.

"What is your battle plan" Leo asks.

"I was thinking Chris and I orb in a location at the same time. The Titans don't know of my involvement. I thought it could be a distraction while the girls show up. They would use their powers while Chris will most likely play bait" I said.

"Sounds good" Leo said.

"Yeah and to think that earlier Phoebe and Paige had squat earlier" I said.

"What did they have" Leo asks.

"Well Paige ran every battle plan she knows which as a war goddess is basically every battle that's ever been fought" Phoebe said.

**"**No matter how you spin it - warrior, seductress, earth mother - we don't have the power to defeat the Titans" Paige said.

"Then of course we became more inspired since we have the element of surprise on our side" Paige said.

"I'm proud of you Paige and Phoebe for being pretty good at adapting" Leo said.

"This time I want the Titans to be destroyed instead of captured" I said.

"Good thinking" Leo said.

Leo glows all over.

**"**Leo" Piper asks.

**"**What's happening to me" Leo asks.

Meanwhile at P3, Cronus and Demetrius appear.

"He's not here. Another dead end" Demetrius said.

"No. The orb trail's getting stronger. We're getting closer. We'll push ahead" Cronus said.

**"**Wait, wait" Demetrius said.

"Do you sense that" Demetrius asks.

**"**An Elder out in the open" Cronus said.

**"**Do you think it's our target" Demetrius asks.

**"**There's only one way to find out" Cronus said.

Meanwhile in Piper's room, Leo is playing with Wyatt who is in his bassinet.

Wyatt is giggling.

**"**I'll never leave you, I promise" Leo said.

Piper walks in.

**"**Why would you? Leo, what's going on" Piper asks.

**"**I'm not sure" Leo said.

**"**What do you mean you're not sure" Piper asks.

"Chris! Where ever you are, get your ass over here" Piper exclaims.

**"**Its okay, Chris" Leo said.

Chris orbs in.

**"**This better be an emergency. You are going to lead the Titans straight to us" Chris said.

**"**What's happening to my husband" Piper asks.

**"**Something amazing" Chris said.

**"**You know what" Piper asks.

"Cut the crap. You knew the Elders were gonna die. You coached Leo up there. You knew all of this was gonna happen" Piper said.

**"**Did you" Leo asks.

**"**You're not serious" Chris said.

**"**Whatever it is you think you're doing, you need to make it stop" Piper said.

**"**Piper, nobody chose this. It chose Leo. What he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. A chance to become..." Chris said.

**"**Don't you dare say it" Piper said.

**"**The world needs sources of good to watch over it" Chris said.

"Do you know a source of pure goodness better than Leo" Chris asks.

"Leo is not... He's not an Elder, okay" Piper asks.

"Because Elder's don't live on earth. They don't have families. Okay, just tell him you're not an Elder" Piper said.

"I don't know that I can" Leo said.

"I think you should get back to your sisters" Chris said.

**"**No. Not until you tell him" Piper said.

**"**They're waiting for you" Chris said.

**"**Chris is right. You need to get back to Paige, Phoebe and Kim" Leo said.

**"**No. Not until you say it" Piper said.

**"**The Titans are gonna be here any moment" Chris said.

**"**I said no" Piper exclaims.

Piper points at Chris and sends him flying across the room.

Chris hits the door and is knocked unconscious. Leo rushes to him.

**"**He'll be okay. You did it, Piper. You found your power. Now control it, don't let it control you" Leo said.

Meanwhile Phoebe, Paige and I were battling the Titans. It was kind of hard because I had to fight blind because I worried about turning to stone. Luckily I can fight pretty well blind.

I throw energy balls at the Titans. It appears to have some damage.

I decide to open my eyes and set the Titans partially on fire.

Phoebe was using physical combat.

Paige was using her trident to strike.

I telekinetically throw a danger into the stomach of Cronus. Cronus falls dead.

There is a crash sound.

"Piper" Phoebe calls.

The Titans send Phoebe flying across the room.

"Where is the Elder that created you" Demetrius asks.

Phoebe gets back up.

The room starts to shake. Piper appears.

Demetrius sends lightning bolts and a stream of fire at Piper. It doesn't harm her.

**"**It's not nice to piss of Mother Nature" Piper said.

Piper holds out her hands and the room starts to shake. A hole opens in the ground in front of the Titans. A chandelier above falls from the roof and into the fiery pit below. A dresser falls into the pit. Paige grabs her trident and zaps the floor at the Titan foot. It crumbles and they fall into the fiery pit. Cronus' dead body and Demetrius' dead body fall in. The hold seals back up. Leo rushes down the stairs.

**"**So much for the Titans" Paige said.

"Thank god" Phoebe said.

"You're welcome" Piper said.

"You did it, Piper. You found the power you needed. You all did. Now it's time to give it back" Leo said.

Piper disappears.

In the living room, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris and I watch as its raining and thundering outside. Paige is standing in front of Leo. Leo is holding an urn.

**"**Are you ready" Leo asks.

"Just get it out of me" Paige said.

Leo lifts the lid of the urn and Paige's god powers return to it.

**"**How do you feel" I ask.

**"**Phew. Free" Paige said.

"Anything on Piper"

Paige sits next to Phoebe who is scrying.

**"**Nope, I still can't get a read" Phoebe said.

"Perhaps it's because she's a goddess" I said.

"Just keep trying" Chris said.

"Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back" Paige asks.

"She's on this major power trip. She destroyed a Titan, not even the Greek gods could do that" Paige said.

"We've just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside" Chris said.

"If anyone can come back from this, it's Piper. I've gotta go now. If you need me Chris knows how to get in touch" Leo said.

**"**Where are you going" Paige asks.

**"**The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me" Leo said.

Leo orbs out.

"Do you feel the call" Chris asks.

"It's just an Elder meeting" I said.

"Did he just bail on us? Is that what he did" Phoebe asks.

"Uh, what about, you know, helping us find his wife" Paige asks.

**"**He's trusting in you to do that. You need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos. Then it'll be too late for her" Chris said.

"Okay, maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife" Paige said.

**"**Look, you have to understand. Things have changed. The Elders need Leo up there to help restore order" I said.

**"**Cut to the chase, future man" Paige said.

"Is this about Leo being turned into an Elder or what" Paige asks.

**"**He's on the path" Chris said.

"Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Okay, in your world, being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother-in-law..." Paige said.

"He's our friend" Phoebe said.

"And we don't want to lose him" Paige said.

"So listen, you go up there and tell him... Phoebe said.

Suddenly, a tree branch hits the window, smashing it.

Phoebe screams.

"What is going on with this storm" Phoebe asks.

Paige realizes something at the same time.

**"**Piper. Piper's what's up with this storm" I said.

**"**What do you mean" Phoebe asks.

**"**Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake" Paige said.

**"**Yeah" Phoebe said.

**"**When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage" I said.

**"**And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay" Phoebe said.

"So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go" Phoebe asks.

"Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting" Paige said.

"If your gut instinct is wrong on where you suspect Piper is I can always let my whitelighter senses guide me" I said.

"Why didn't you earlier" Phoebe asks.

"Because I wasn't positive if she would be possible to scry for" I said.

Phoebe, Paige and I orb to a high mountain just before the Golden Gate Bridge. We are holding an umbrella. Piper is standing there soaking wet from the rain. She raises her arm and several flashes of lightning strikes down on the city.

**"**Piper" Paige exclaims.

"Stay away from me" Piper said.

"We're taking you home" I said.

"To your family" Phoebe said.

"What family" Piper asks.

"To your son. Wyatt" Phoebe said.

"Remember him" I ask.

"He needs his mother" Paige said.

"He already lost his father, don't take his mother away from him too" Phoebe said.

Piper disappears.

Phoebe, Paige and I orb back to the manor.

Meanwhile up there, Piper arrives. There are a lot of Elders standing around.

**"**Where is he? Where is Leo" Piper asks.

Leo goes over to her.

**"**Piper, what are you doing here" Leo asks.

**"**How can you do this" Piper asks.

"Uh, excuse us for a minute" Leo said.

Piper and Leo move across the room.

**"**You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son" Piper said.

"And now you want me to watch you just walk away" Piper asks.

**"**It's not that simple" Leo said.

"Then make it simple. Because I'm trying really hard to understand" Piper said.

**"**Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have" Leo said.

**"**Then choose me now. Then let's go home" Piper said.

Piper holds out her hand.

**"**Don't you think I want to" Leo asks.

**"**I don't know. And that's what scares me the most" Piper said.

Piper sniffs.

**"**The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us, and it made me..." Leo said.

**"**An Elder" Piper said.

**"**Our love it transcendent, Piper. It lifted me up so high that this was the only possible result. Being an Elder wasn't my destiny, but yet here I am because of you" Leo said.

Piper starts to cry.

**"**I can't just give up. I don't know how" Piper said.

**"**You can't fight this. Not this" Leo said.

The god powers leave Piper and float back into the urn behind the door.

**"**How am I supposed to do this alone" Piper asks.

**"**You have your sisters and your whitelighter" Leo said.

**"**It's not the same" Piper said.

"Will I ever see you again" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I'll always be watching over you" Leo said.

**"**But you won't be there for Wyatt. You're gonna miss so much" Piper said.

"I will never leave Wyatt's side. He will always feel my presence. It's not the same as human love, he needs you for that" Leo said.

"He's got me. And I hope that's enough" Piper said.

"But what if it's not" Piper asks.

Piper cries.

**"**As an Elder I have the power to take your pain away" Leo said.

**"**You can't make me forget you" Piper said.

**"**No. Help you find peace" Leo said.

They hug. Leo glows and then Piper glows.

The following day, in the kitchen Phoebe is on the phone and Paige is making a pizza. I arrive in the kitchen.

"I know, Elise, yeah, it really was a great costume. I'm just glad that the night was a success. Okay. You too" Phoebe said.

"Here's Kim" Phoebe said.

Phoebe hands me the phone.

"Hello Elise" I said.

"How are you doing" I asked.

"Much better since I feel more relaxed. Thanks for your advice" Elise said.

"It's what I'm here for" I said.

"What made you feel more relaxed" I asked.

"Well I decided to go to the spa and then after that I manage to bump into a guy. We went out for drinks" Elise said.

"That's great. Give me the four by four play" I said.

"Well his leg was touching mine while we had drinks. He also seemed practically interested in what I had to say. He complimented me. He and I had good chemistry" Elise said.

"Sounds like it has the potential for a second date" I said.

"That's great. I can't remember the last time I've had a few dates with the same person" Elise said.

"Well it just takes trying things out because it's better than having no regrets" I said.

"I'm very proud of you. You really helped organize the auction. You got so many men to sign up" Elise said.

"It was no big deal" I said.

"I'm surprised you had it in you because you haven't exactly been yourself the past few weeks" Elise said.

"Well I've always been pretty good at flirting even if I wasn't entirely in the mood" I said.

"That must make things easier at time" Elise said.

"Yeah it can but I guess it doesn't hurt that I'm pretty good at talking my way out of things" I said.

"I've noticed that" Elise said.

"I would give this guy a week at most to call you back" I said.

"Good to keep in mind. I hope that he does" Elise said.

"It always is exciting and nerve wracking" I said.

"Guess how much money you managed to raise personally 1, 2860, 000" Elise said.

"Oh My God" I said.

"Yeah and if this year is any indication we should do it again" Elise said.

"Your right" I said.

"We broke the record in the state" Elise said.

"I'm not surprised" I said.

"I hope you have a good rest of the day" I said.

"You too" Elise said.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" Elise said.

I hang up.

"Is everything okay" Phoebe asks.

"Everything is great" I said.

"How did the auction on your half go" Phoebe asks.

"I want to hear yours first" I said.

"Well I managed to raise $18,000 for The Bay Mirror children's foundation. Gotta admit, being a goddess did have its perks" Phoebe said.

"How much did you raise" Paige asks.

"It's crazy. I raised $1, 2860, 000" I said.

"That's great" Phoebe said.

"It was a combination of gift cards and the high number of men being auctioned off" I said.

"What is your other perk from being the goddess" I ask.

"I even got a second date with Evan" Phoebe said.

"That's great. Thanks for reminding me I need to call Alec to organize a date" I said.

"Ooh what's Alec's deal" Phoebe asked.

"I bought him for the night on the auction but due the chaos our evening had to be postponed" I said.

"That sucks" Phoebe said.

"It did" I said.

"What's Jason gonna think" Paige asks.

**"**You know, I miss Jason, I really do but I can't put my life on hold for him. You know, if he comes back to San Francisco then we'll give it another shot" Phoebe said.

"How about you? You miss being a warrior princess" Phoebe asks.

**"**No, I do not miss being a warrior princess. In fact I don't think I'm even gonna miss being super witch" Paige said.

**"**What do you mean" I ask.

"I've been on this crazy magic journey for so long now I just think it's time to slow down a bit. You know, I've kind of let my career slide, let my friends slide. I think I'm just tired and I need a break" Paige said.

Phoebe, Paige and I pick up food trays.

**"****Got**it" Phoebe asks.

Paige nods. We walk into the dining room where the table is set.

"You know, Paige, you should be really proud of yourself. All that hard work paid off. We beat the Titans" I said.

**"**Yeah, I am, it's great. I guess I'm kind of looking forward to a change, you know, to help me take my mind off what we're losing" Paige said.

**"**Sweetie, you can't look at it that way. We didn't lose him, he'll be watching over us" Phoebe said.

**"**It's different" Paige said.

The doorbell rings.

**"**Come in" Phoebe exclaims.

Darryl and Sheila walk in.

**"**Hi" Shelia said.

**"**Hey" Darryl said.

**"**Hi" Paige said.

"Hey' I said.

**"**Are you sure you want us over today" Shiela asks.

**"**Yeah, I mean, we don't wanna intrude" Darryl said.

**"**No, you're not intruding. This was Piper's idea" Phoebe said.

**"**I can only imagine what she's going through" Shiela said.

"How's she doing" Shiela asks.

"We're not really sure" I said.

**"**She wanted to be alone with the baby last night" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come out of her room for like a year" Darryl said.

Piper comes down the stairs all cheery.

**"**Hi, guys, I'm so glad you could come" Piper said.

**"**Hi" Darryl said.

**"**Hi. We wanted to show our support" Shiela said.

Shiela hands Piper a bunch of flowers.

**"**Thank you" Piper said.

**"**Yeah. Leo was... is... somebody.." Darryl said.

There's an awkward silence.

**"**Oh, come on, guys, this is a celebration. Leo got promoted. We should all be happy for him. I am" Piper said.

This reaction is so odd. I think Leo might have something to do with it to make it easier to adjust instead of dealing with everything all at once.

**"**You are" Paige asks.

**"**Of course I am" Piper said.

**"**Piper, you don't have to put on a brave face. We're all here for you" I said.

**"**Suppressing emotions in this family can be dangerous" Paige said.

**"**No, I'm not suppressing anything, really, I'm okay. Now let's eat before the baby wakes up from his nap. Oh, I forgot the baby monitor. Here" Piper said.

Piper gives Phoebe the flowers.

"Be right back" Piper said.

Piper runs upstairs.

**"**Okay, let's eat" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah, come on, honey" Darryl said.

Darryl and Sheila go into the dining room.

**"**Something's wrong with Piper" Phoebe said.

**"**Maybe she's moved on" Paige said.

**"**Piper doesn't move on, she fights. I'm telling you, that wasn't Piper" Phoebe said.

I decide to go outside because Chris feels like the outsider. I want to visit him because I figure Leo is going to be seeing him.

I see Chris sitting on the stairs.

Leo orbs in.

**"**So the Elders decide what to do with me yet" Chris asks.

**"**Well, you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future" Leo said.

**"**I figured as much. The timeline's changed, I don't even know what I go back to" Chris said.

"So what did they decide" Chris asks.

**"**The Elders voted to make you the "Kim's" new Whitelighter. Kim doesn't officially need one but its there so you can be around the Charmed Ones more easily" Leo said.

**"**They did" Chris asks.

**"**As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you" Leo said.

Leo orbs out and as the white orbs leave, Chris waves his hand and the white orbs explode into nothing. He looks around and gets up. He walks inside and closes the door with telekinesis.

Interesting I thought.

I figure there is an agenda but I think I will get Chris to explain it to me. I feel that Chris is trust worthy.

I don't want him to know that I witnessed this action. I am hoping that all is alright and that this was just a way to help the greater good as crazy as this might sound.

I go back to the table and enjoy the meal. It was very awkward.


	23. Chapter 22: Summer Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Chapter 22: Summer Changes

This summer so far has been very productive. Summer though is wrapping to a close. I've been trying to stay out of Piper's way because she's been freaking me out to be honest. She is supposed to be in more pain but she's way too chipper. I know I shouldn't be complaining but I can't help it especially since repressed feelings cause us to get in trouble. Piper's chirpiness is worse than Phoebe and Paige on coffee.

I've been away from her because I've been more invested in working and I've been on a lot of dates. Had this been any other circumstances Phoebe and Paige would be proud of me for trying to maintain a life. I've been more involved in parties and have been doing charity work. However I've also been trying to find my lead for the reason I've come to the past.

It's harder because I now have to work around Chris. I'm half tempted to tell him my past or should I say future. Time travel is so hard to put into words. I think that Chris put himself in a bad situation from his announcement of being from the future. After all many demons are going to take advantage of this fact.

Chris I'm having a harder time trying to figure out his plan. He's been very vague and mysterious. I'm not sure even when the time comes I can fully be on his side. Its strange coming from me since I understand where he's coming from.

I also think that it's possible that he knows Leo from the future and might have personal reasons to send Leo away. I have yet to tell the girls since I don't want them to be worried nor do I want to make it look like I'm guilty. I've been trying to find out by going around the subject hopes that he will tell me. But maybe I'm going about it all wrong.

Perhaps he thinks that it will be easier to get his task aka the reason he is here to be completed and Leo might need to be out of the way. But technically Leo would've been out of the way because his destiny has changed due to the fact that he has received the honor of becoming an elder. Leo would just watch over us from above. I think that Chris knows more or has more secrets than the girls think.

Chris has really been trying to get us to be more into demon hunting. Ever time that I don't' go he gives me these looks of desperation it appears or hope. I think he's trying to get me to get the girls to go demon hunt. He also every time I'm out having a life protests. Demon hunting isn't a bad thing but it makes me unsure. I hate not knowing his true agenda. If I knew more than it would be easier to defend him or not feel partially guilty since my circumstance might be similar. I will know for sure once he reveals his purpose.

Chris has seemed unimpressed with me. Perhaps he knows me in the future but that doesn't explain his reaction when I pretended to not know him. He seemed shocked to see me or hear of me officially. Maybe I'm known under a different name or perhaps he knows my story and I fail my task. Chris might be acting though and I've done it to get out of some very few close calls. It's possible that I might have a different reputation. I think Chris is disappointed and unimpressed because I actually have a life. My life wouldn't be as active had Piper not been too chipper. Chris should've been smoother such as thinking more carefully about the consequences.

Summer is drawing to a close and I have yet to confront Chris. I think that if I don't confront Chris then I might chicken out.

On a lovely summer morning, I walk to the coffee shop since I asked Chris to meet me here. I feel nervous. I don't really like doing confrontations but desperate time's calls for desperate measures. I go in the line and order a non fat vanilla latte. After a few minutes, my order was ready and I got a table. I started to wait for awhile and became impatient. I began to think that Chris backed out on me and so I was just getting ready to leave when the man in question finally arrived.

"About time" I muttered.

I hoped that he didn't hear that.

"Sorry I got caught up" he said.

"How could that possibly be" I tease.

Chris looks around as if to see if anyone is paying attention.

"Demons" he whispers.

It seems is if Chris is way too serious. I can't entirely blame him even though I don't know his intensions.

"Figures especially since you're trying to do something not related" I said.

Chris looks confused.

"That's usually when there are more problems relating" I said.

Chris has a thoughtful look on his face.

"The timing is always off" Chris said.

"I swear it seems is if the enemies have no lives what so ever" I said.

"It does appear that way since they have arrived at some incovenient times" Chris said.

"Yeah and it's the reason why I don't try to have really much of a life" I said.

Chris frowns.

"What" I said.

"Nothing" Chris said.

"Is there something bothering you" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm surprised at your body language towards my reply" I said.

"Why is that" Chris asked.

"Because I feel as if I've possibly let you down or something because I get this impression that you feel as if I should be better" I said.

Chris gasps.

"What on earth gave you that impression" Chris said.

"Because I'm pretty good at reading people" I said.

"Maybe your wrong this time" Chris said.

"Let's face it I'm right" I said.

"What makes you suspect that" Chris asked.

"These looks you have given me, your attitude towards me at moments so trivial, and the fact that you're denying it" I said.

"You sure are very observative" Chris said.

"That's true and it helps that I have experience dealing with this before" I said.

"What happened" Chris asked.

"Irony" I said.

"Explain" Chris said.

"I don't feel like it and besides you are very unsmooth" I said.

"Why do you say that" Chris said.

"Simple you messed up your position by your announcement" I said.

"What are you talking about" Chris asks.

"Well by saying you're a time traveler. You do realize now that it is an announcement that people will take advantage of you" I said.

"I guess I should've thought of the consequences but I guess my task I figure would be easier if I made that announcement" Chris said.

"Interesting point" I said.

"What exactly is your task" I ask.

"Well despite the fact that I have changed history already, things are for the most part how I remember. There will be some differences but the core is the same" Chris said.

"What do you expect really" I said.

"Fair point" Chris said.

"This is exactly like the butterfly effect" I said.

"I guess but that's kind of the point. Since even though I'm trying to change the future I'm more trying to head a surgical strike so to speak" Chris said.

At least he knew what to expect. I should've done more research before I came back here.

I hope I'm not changing too much. I'm only going to be here as long as necessary.

"That's a good thing to do. At least you have a plan sort of" I said.

"Its easier said than done" Chris said.

I laugh.

Chris looks at me funny.

He probably doesn't understand the humor to me.

I laugh due to the fact that I can easily relate and that's how my experience is.

I stop laughing.

"It always is that way" I said.

"Very true" Chris said.

"Why did you ask to meet me" Chris asks.

"Well I figure that we should take the time to know each other since I'm technically your charge not that technicalities matter and we have to catch up so we have a better bond" I said.

"Did you do this with Leo" Chris asked.

"It wasn't as much needed but I did" I said.

"What did you do" Chris asks.

"All sorts of things" I said.

"You have another reason don't you" Chris asks.

"I do. Like I said earlier I thought due to the fact that I thought that you were disappointed in me or something like that" I said.

Chris looks to be dazed.

"If you don't me asking, do I know you in the future" I ask.

"Well I'm not supposed to say anyway" Chris said.

"Figures" I said.

A frown appears on me face.

"Alright I'll tell you" Chris said.

A smile appears on my face.

"What made you change your mind" I ask.

"Well I just don't like you to appear to be disappointed" Chris said.

I could use this to my advantage.

"Interesting. I didn't think that tactic would be effective" I said.

"What makes you say that" Chris asks.

"You're trying to change the subject. But if you must know lately it's been harder for me to get away with stuff especially since I experianced irony" I said.

"I don't understand" Chris said.

"I'm surprised you don't know me from history" I said.

"Well there's not that much actually about you" Chris said.

"Anyway let's get back to the original subject at hand" I said.

"Well even with the slightest change in history, I don't know you personally as far as my recollection goes but I've heard of you" Chris said.

"What do you mean by that" I ask.

"Well I have had a few encounters with mysterious sources" Chris said.

"I figured that you might have heard of me at least" I said.

A thoughtful look appears on me face.

"Why did you appear surprised to see me" I ask.

"Well I guess the reality of time travel didn't fully sink in" Chris said.

"I'm dead aren't I" I said.

"No, your not. You've been involved in different stuff than I have" Chris said.

"Meaning what" I ask.

"Well it means that you and I have never collided" Chris said.

"That's interesting because I get the impression you're important in the future" I said.

"Your assumption is correct. You also are important though and in order to balance things out you were needed in another place" Chris said.

"Why are you telling me this" I ask.

"Well I figure that this way I could have more trust from you which would equal it to be easier for the girls to trust me" Chris said.

"Fair point but you've been with them all summer though' I said.

"True but it doesn't help that Piper isn't herself" Chris said.

"Fair point and speaking of Piper you do realize that's the reason I have more of a life" I said.

"That makes sense because no one's really been around her if it can be avoided" Chris said.

"Something is wrong with her. She needs to properly grieve because if she doesn't then it will cause us problems. That's what always occurs" I said.

"Then we should expect something to occur soon then" Chris said.

"Hopefully Piper will be okay by then" I said.

"If not" Chris asks.

"I don't know. We can figure it out. We always do" I said.

"Yeah but I guess it's harder because my very purpose here is to change the future" I said.

"I understand" I said.

"How so" Chris asks.

"I've been a time traveler before" I said.

"Choice or accident" Chris asks.

"Both actually" I said.

"I wonder what those stories are" Chris said.

"Well we all have our secrets" I said.

"You have yet to tell me personal" Chris said.

"You probably know something" I said.

"Well even if I did it's not the same. It's the whole point of bonding" Chris said.

"But it's not the same" I said.

"How so" Chris asks.

"Since you probably know a lot of my secrets" I said.

"Actually I don't" Chris said.

"So much for that argument" I said.

A moment of silence occurs.

"Will you ever elaborate on the irony" Chris asks.

"It's not guaranteed but perhaps" I said.

"Why so reluctant" Chris asks.

'Like your one to talk" I said.

"What are you talking about" Chris asks.

I feel so tempted to bring out my confrontation so to speak.

Chris glances around.

"Is everything okay" I asked.

"Its peachy keen" Chris said.

I figure there's something more going on but I don't say anything.

I want to talk about my purpose of this meeting but I can't.

I don't want to mess up the trust bound.

"Are you expecting someone to show up" I ask.

"I guess I had a moment of being worried I was followed" Chris said.

"But didn't you get rid of the demons" I ask.

"Maybe if I did it doesn't really matter because demons always show up" Chris said.

"Oh you're expecting an attack" I said.

"I'm not used to the fact that magic is kept secret I guess" Chris said.

"Well it's hard to manage especially with people who are less experienced" I said.

"What are you talking about" Chris asks.

"Well my charges when they first found out it made it harder because they had lives. Police become more suspicious as a result" I said.

"It might have been easier had they known of their powers" Chris said.

"Perhaps but then they would have been in danger all their lives" I said.

"True. I don't know what's worse" Chris said.

"How did you grow up" I ask.

"It wasn't too bad until I became a teen. Everything went down hill and I had to grow up quickly" Chris said.

"You make it sound like a war is going on" I said.

"It is" Chris said.

"It must be hard for you to be here than with the knowledge of what's going on" I said.

"It is but it's the reason why I'm here" Chris said.

"I hope you get the result you want" I said.

"What result do you want" I ask.

"Well in order for you to figure that out you would have to know more about who I am. But I want the good to conquer" Chris said.

I nod.

I decide to ask the question I've been dying to for a long time now.

"There's one thing I need to know though" I said.

"What's that" Chris asks.

"Why did you orb Leo away" I ask.

Chris looks out in the distance.

"I thought I felt a presence. Why didn't I listen to my gut" Chris mutters.

I could barely make out that muttering.

"Because it was necessary" Chris said.

"How so" I ask.

"It was so I could have the excuse to be around" Chris said.

"That was your cover" I said.

"Bingo" Chris said.

I sigh.

"I know it's pathetic because I could've gone about that better" Chris said.

"Let me guess personal reasons occurred" I said.

"Your right about that" Chris said.

"I'm surprised you're not denying it" I said.

"What's the point" Chris asks.

"You can read me well anyway" Chris said.

"Actually that wasn't me reading you. It was me talking from personal experience" I said.

"Oh I'm surprised" Chris said.

"Why" I ask.

"Because you seem to always keep yourself so put together" Chris said.

"Things can appear differently than they seem. Typically though personal reasons don't affect my judgment" I said.

"Where did you send Leo" I ask.

"Valhalla" Chris said quietly.

"We need to get him out" I said.

"You think he did something to Piper" Chris asks.

"I do" I said.

"I'll work on trying to figure out how to get there since it's hard in normal situations" Chris said.

"Alright" I said.

"Can you keep this to yourself" Chris asks.

"Of course I can. I didn't tell anyone what I witnessed with you and Leo" I said.

"That's a good relief" Chris said.

"Why didn't you say anything" Chris asks.

"Because there wouldn't be much point in creating mistrust especially since I don't know what the root of the war is" I said.

"I'll tell you some other time" Chris said.

"Why would you tell me information on the future since you like to be vague" I ask.

"Well it will make things easier for me" Chris said.

"There's another reason isn't there" I ask.

"Yeah but it's a long story in which I'll tell you another time. I think I've talked enough about the future today" Chris said.

"Okay" I said.

"There's one thing I don't understand" Chris said.

"What's that" I ask.

"Why you didn't tell the sisters that we met before" Chris said.

"Well I figure that it would be best until I find more about the future that I should neglect our meeting before you met my charges. I was protecting them and besides what they don't know won't hurt them" I said.

"You sure are a mystery" Chris said.

"Well it's that fact which can make me appear to be a wild card" I said.

"I'm the same" Chris said.

"How come you play wild card" Chris asks.

"Well I understand your position better due to fact that I've had to time traveled before" I said.

"Have the sisters ever time traveled" Chris asks.

"I'm surprised you don't know" I said.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't but the point is either way its conversation" Chris said.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that but yes they have. Let's say the sisters aren't so good at cover" I said.

Chris laughs.

"You can say that again" Chris said.

"You would think that they would be better" I said.

"Yeah but what can you do sometimes" Chris said.

"At least you tend to try not to say too much" I said.

"Well it just appeared logical to me and this is the first time I've time traveled" Chris said.

"I'm surprised to hear that" I said.

"Why do you say that" Chris asks.

"You seem to know what you're doing" I said.

"Well I've planned this for awhile" Chris said.

"That's helpful but things don't happen according to plan" I said.

"I do realize that" Chris said.

"Were you originally planning on telling me about the future" I ask.

"Well I was planning on some point because I figure it would be easier with you on my side and besides I figure that you could help me" Chris said.

"Alright I'll try my best. I'm glad though that you've shared some information with me. Though I'm soon going to have to know better on how to stop the war if I find out what the root of it is" I said.

"I don't know fully to be honest but I know that the trigger is suppose to happen within the next year" Chris said.

"Well we better get to work then. We should try to fix Piper as soon as possible and then we should try to get the girls to be more focused. They probably are going to hate us but it's necessary" I said.

"You're absolutely right. It would make things easier because with more help the more quickly we can prevent the bad future" Chris said.

"Yeah but the only problem is they might stop fighting demons after awhile" I said.

"That's a good point as well. This is going to make the course harder to go about" Chris said.

"We might have to tell them something" I said.

"I don't know" Chris said.

'Let's hope their faith in me will get them to fight" I said.

"I hope that will work. Maybe it will be easier now that Leo will be gone in a normal situation. When Leo had to leave, it was during an apocalypse situation" I said.

"Fair point. I'm kind of wondering how she'll react when she's back to normal" Chris said.

"Me too" I said.

"What will we do worse case for preventing the future" Chris asks.

"We will deal with that as it comes along. At least, it does help that we tend to have less of a life" I said.

"I think that you deserve to have more of a life" Chris said.

"That would send a bad message to the girls" I said.

"Well you can show them that their hard work pays off or something like that" Chris said.

"Why are you so insisting that I have a life" I ask.

"That's a story for another time" Chris said.

"Alright I'll hold your word to that. I'm sorry if I was too forward with my questions" I said.

"It's no problem. I don't blame you at all. You were only doing what you thought was right" Chris said.

I look at my watch out of curiosity not because I'm bored. I have a lot of things to do today.

"Wow would you look at the time" I exclaim.

"We've been here for two hours. The time sure does fly" Chris said.

"Yeah it does. Listen I have to go. It was nice talking to you" I said.

"You too. It seems you always are in a rush" Chris said.

"Yeah we should stop meeting up like this" I said.

I get up and pick up my coffee cup. I walk to the trashcan and throw it away.

I walk out of the shop. Once I'm outside, I run because I'm going to be late to a business meeting.

I completely forgot about the meeting until I looked at my watch.

This meeting was going to address how we can become more known. This is a bad idea for me since I'm mainly here to fight demons. Hopefully I won't have to be too much longer. Speaking of time, Chris' presence also is confusing to me since the future I come from is good but maybe this already occurred. I'm looking forward to getting to learn more from Chris.

I walk to the nearest abandoned alleyway and orb to the manor to change out of my blue jeans and red v neck spaghetti strap. After I finish changing, I orb to the alleyway nearest the office building. I quickly make into the building and barely catch the elevator. I barely made it on time.

"Always with the theatrics. As usual, you barely made it on time" Elise said.

"What can I say people ask and I deliver" I said.

"As long as you can make it on time, all is good" Elise said.

Elise smiles.

I know Elise cares for me.

"What held you up this time" Elise asks.

"I simply lost track of time" I said.

"Personal was it" Elise asks.

"Yeah it was and it was way longer than intended" I said.

"Was it a guy" Elise asks.

"Yeah" I said.

Elise got this look of excitement.

"Ah I take it the date went well" Elise said.

"It's not like that. We are just friends" I said.

"Guys and girls can't ever really be friends without one party having feelings for each other" Elise said.

"Well than this an exception because he's too much of a workaholic" I said.

"He sounds like a male version of you. He is the perfect match" Elise said.

"It can't occur. Firstly it would probably end badly because it would become forbidden love. Secondly I don't know his relationship status not that it matters. Thirdly I'm not looking for a relationship which I get the impression he's more of a relationship guy. Lastly he is only a friend that I just me recently" I said.

"Fair points for bashing relationships. Sorry I jumped to conclusions" Elise said.

"It's no big deal really. I guess it's easier to jump to conclusions because I haven't really until recently been on dates" I said.

"Why have you been so against dating" Elise asks.

"Because of my latest x who died" I said.

"Let me guess you have a lot of regrets with your last x boyfriend" Elise said.

"Yeah we just became a couple the day before he died" I said.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry" Elise said.

"It's okay I just got over that" I said.

"How come it took so long for you to date him" Elise said.

"My relationship with him was complicated. We were friends and I didn't want to mess up our friendship" I said.

"I'm surprised sense you seem to be more in the moment" Elise said.

"He is the only exception because of my fear of being rejected. My relationship was more complicated than I'm making it appear" I said.

"Why if you don't mind me asking are you not elaborating on the complexity" Elise asks.

"Well I don't talk about it with anyone except the witnesses also known as some friends of mine who are still alive" I said.

"Are they much older than you" Elise asks.

I almost laugh.

Ugh this is hard to answer due to technicalities.

"Not that much older. There was one my age and my most recent x was my age exactly" I said.

"Maybe you should take a week off to see them" Elise said.

"I can't because it would be too painful reminder for me of my most recent x" I said.

"I completely understand" Elise said.

"How has the dating world been for you" I ask.

"It's been an exciting adventure but as usual I'm still lacking the skill to identify signs" Elise said.

"Hopefully you'll soon meet a guy who is very different from most guys and the signs won't matter" I said.

"Hopefully but in the meantime you could guide me through it. Or you could set me up on dates" Elise said.

Elise always has gone to me with romantic advice compared to Phoebe because I'm around more and she sees more similarity between our experiences.

"I'd be happy to help" I said.

At that precise moment, our newest fashion columnar enters. I can't remember her name positively but I think its Rebecca. Anyway this woman appears to be out of breath.

"Anyone else we are waiting on" I ask.

"We are waiting on Jim whose one of the best advertisers to help us with exposure" Elise said.

"I thought the exposure was good" I said.

"It is for the most part especially since the auction but I figure that it doesn't hurt to make sure other audiences from different age groups are exposed" Elise said.

"Fair point" I said.

At that precise moment, Jim enters.

The meeting proved to be useful. Jim was entertaining. He suggested that we need to approach advertising in different methods. He suggest that we do a few win date contests, billboard of the most read columns, radio shows and be on local TV talk hosts shows.

After that meeting ended, we worked to finish the evening addition. It took me two hours to finish my part and that includes the editing.

After I finished, I left to volunteer at a homeless shelter. I donated some food, clothes, books, games and toys. I also spent time trying to entertain the kids. I joined them in playing games. I also preformed some songs. Everyone enjoyed my performances. I left after an hour.

Then I went to a nursing home and helped every elderly person there who asked. I got more asked to usually bring objects and to help settle arguments. The arguments were over silly stuff such as roles in a game. I left after an hour.

I proceed to go to a private country club gym. I change into a blank camisole top and light blue shorts. I take off my white heels and put on a pair of thin socks and tennis shoes. I put my clothes away in my gym bag. I first go over to the treadmill for an hour and manage to run six miles. I watched CNN as I ran because I like watching the situation room. It still feels weird watching the news because it isn't new information to me. However I do it to appear to be less suspicious. Then I lift weights. I then relax by eating a snack and drinking water. After I finish, I go take a shower and change back into my clothes I was wearing earlier which was a light green spaghetti strap dress. I also put back on my white heels.

I dry my hair in the shower stall because I plan to use my powers to fix my hair since I forgot to pack my straightener. I know this could be seen as selfish but I don't care. I focus on allowing the feeling of calm occur. I focus on the image of my hair being the way I want to appear. It shows up within a minute. Luckily no consequences followed I doubted that would occur but you never know.

I proceed to orb to the manor to change in my room. I change into a blue tank top, clean sports bra and black shorts. I Orb to the underworld to fight demons. Unfortunately I found out no news of my purpose of being the past. I fought a few demons. I orb back to the manor to change. I go there because I have to prepare for a date. I changed into a red v neck dress and had on black heels. I quickly applied make up, which consisted of cover up, lip stick and mascara.

The date ended up being okay but it didn't appear to be outstanding. I guess I am still afraid of relationships given my history.

Once I arrive back, I look through the book of shadows. I found nothing useful to me. I go to sleep.

Most my days follow this pattern minus the meeting and meeting with Chris. However I've now started to include him in my day plans. Chris hasn't really said anything major since that bomb shell but at least I got him to relax at moments. Once a week I have to be present for a meal in which everyone had to be present. I dreaded that day of the week. It usually was a Thursday night.

Jim's plan was brilliant and worked out brilliantly. I'm glad with the success of my life but I miss how things were. None of my routine would exist if Piper was herself. I would even be happy to see her yell at me like she did last time when Leo was gone since he was acting as an Elder. However I'm glad that I have had time to volunteer. I have missed it greatly. I don't know what I'll do when Piper becomes herself again. In some ways I'm kind of glad summer is almost over but I'm going to miss it though. Maybe because I actually had more of a life. I think that it's about time that Leo gets rescued. Chris said that he almost has everything ready.


	24. Chapter 23:Valhalley of the Dolls Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Chapter 23: **Valhalley ****of the Dolls Part 1**

A few days later, Phoebe and I get invited to a huge beach bash. On the stage Smash Mouth is performing. The crowd is immensely enjoying the music. Once the song ends everyone cheers. Phoebe and I are sitting under a canvas shade shelter because Chad the DJ is interviewing us about our publicity. Phoebe, Chad and I each have our own microphone.

"Give it up for Smash Mouth! Let's here it, come on! Hanging Chad coming back live at the KQSF annual Beach Bash" Chad said.

Chad has this great vibe because he seems so enthusiastic.

"Winding it up with our special guests, the stunningly, beautiful, Phoebe Halliwell and Kim Smith, the Ask Phoebe and Kim fame" Chad said.

So far in my observations it appears that Chad has a crush on Phoebe. I hope that he will gain the courage to ask her out and I hope that if he does Phoebe will agree to go.

"Okay, so what are you guys deal? Are you guys psychic, is that it" Chad asks.

**"**I'm sorry" Phoebe and I said at the same time.

"I mean, you gotta be don't you" Chad asks.

He's getting too close for comfort on Phoebe's powers but her powers have nothing to do with her success.

"You guys column has sky rocketed, all the critics rave about how amazingly insightful you guys advice is" Chad said.

"How else do you explain it" Chad asks.

"As for me, a lot of my responses come from either personal experience whether it be me in the mist of my friends problems or me personally going through it" I said.

"That's one secret down" Chad said.

"What about you Phoebe" Chad asks.

"I just think I read people really well" Phoebe said.

"Oh, you do, do you? Can you read me" Chad asks.

The crowd cheers.

**"**I don't know, write a letter and we'll see" Phoebe said.

**"**Come on, give it a shot" Chad said.

Everyone in the crowd tries to encourage Phoebe to try.

I'm so glad that the crowd is not egging me on. It feels nice to be in the background especially since at a lot of events lately Elise makes me be the star.

**"**You guys wanna see her do it, dontcha" Chad asks.

The crowd again tries Phoebe to try.

The crowd applauds.

**"**Oh, alright, alright" Phoebe said.

"Ah, what do you want advice on" Phoebe asks.

"Okay, let's see. There's this woman that I like and I'd like to ask her out but I'm afraid she'll say no" Chad said.

Simple enough gain courage and try to ask her out I thought.

"What should I do" Chad asks.

Phoebe looks at Chad and thinks.

**"**Well, why don't you just ask me and find out" Phoebe asks

Phoebe laughs.

The crowd applauses.

I almost gasp. I think Phoebe has gained the power of being an empath.

Meanwhile in the attic of the manor, Chris is standing back from the Book of Shadows' stand. He is chewing on a pen as he flips the pages with telekinetic powers. He stops at a page that reads Trok Demon and walks closer to the Book of Shadows. He takes the pen out of his mouth and writes something down on a notepad. Suddenly, a portal opens up in the attic and Mist, a Valkyrie walks out of it.

**"**Hey, are you out of your mind? What are you doing here" Chris asks.

**"**Freyja sent me. She wants to know what's taking so long" Mist said.

**"**Freyja" Chris asks.

"You know, for a mythical character she sure does worry a lot" Chris said.

**"**She's not the only one who's worried. He's an Elder, Chris" Mist said.

"How much longer do you really expect us to keep him" Mist asks.

**"**Don't tell me he's complaining" Chris said.

**"**Yes, a lot, actually" Mist said.

"I don't believe it. Banish the guy to an island filled with beautiful women and he still complains. I can't win" Chris said.

**"**How much longer" Mist asks.

**"**Until I'm ready. Look, I'm sorry but I haven't finished what I came here to do yet. And I need Leo out of the way until I can. More importantly, the sisters can't find him before I'm ready or else..." Chris said.

**"**I know. We all understand the risks" Mist said.

"I'd never hurt you, Mist" Chris said.

Chris moves closer to Mist.

"You know that" Chris said.

**"**You would if you had to. I know that too" Mist said.

"Chris, are you up there" Piper asks from downstairs.

"You better go" Chris said.

They kiss.

**"**Please" Mist said.

The portal opens.

"Hurry" Mist said.

Mist walks into the portal and it closes.

Piper walks in carrying a basket of laundry.

**"**Hey, do you have any laundry" Piper asks.

"Ahh" Chris said.

Chris is distracted.

"No. No. I'm good, thanks. I'm gonna get your sisters though. You have another demon to vanquish" Chris said.

**"**Okay dokey" Piper said.

Piper leaves the room.

"Thank god" Chris mutters.

Meanwhile on the beach, I was content enjoying myself. I was currently resting under an umbrella since my skin got dried of a long time ago from being in the ocean. I pulled out a People magazine to catch up on. I was somewhat being antisocial but I needed a breather. Before and after I went into the ocean I was being very social. It was however mostly not my intention because most of the conversations I've had were guys initiating them to flirt with me. I felt very flattered since some of those guys were very smooth talkers others were not as much. After catching up on a few articles, I decide to go observe Phoebe who actually isn't too far away from me. It would make observations harder to get away with though.

Phoebe walks up to Chad, while he is pouring some juice into a cup at the refreshment table.

"Hi. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there" Phoebe said.

"Hey, I'm just glad it was only on the radio" Chad said.

"I don't know why I answered like that. It was…" Phoebe said.

Ugh Phoebe is messing things up. She started out good. I hope that Chad doesn't mind.

"Dead on, that's what it was. It's exactly what I was feeling. Nervous about asking you out" Chad said.

That's great news.

**"**Really? You were" Phoebe asks.

"Well, then maybe I should ask you out and just take the pressure off" Phoebe said.

"Oh" Phoebe exclaims.

Phoebe laughs.

"I just don't know what's the matter with me. It's gotta be the heat or something" Phoebe said.

I see that Chris orbs in behind a van near by.

That was so not the plan at all. He has been trying to make sure the charmed one's don't have to go after as many demons what with Piper not being herself.

**"**Bayview Cafe, say 1:00" Chad said.

**"**I'll be there" Phoebe said.

I saw Chris starting to approach Phoebe so I decide to intersect him.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in" I said.

"Haha very funny" Chris said.

"Let me guess there's a demon" I said.

"Yeah" Chris said.

"I thought we talked about this" I said.

"I know and for what its worth I'm sorry I was very distracted when Piper came in the attic and told her I would get her sisters" Chris said.

"Its okay I understand. But maybe we should go after it instead" I said.

"You deserve this break and besides the sisters haven't hunted too many demons lately" Chris said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. The sister will start hunting demons more once Piper is herself again" I said.

"Alright I guess I should go tell Piper that" Chris said.

Phoebe walks towards Chris.

"Phoebe" Chris said.

"Chris, what are you doing here" Phoebe asks.

"Um, listen, I gotta get back. Don't be late" Chad said.

"I won't be" Phoebe said.

Chad walks away.

Phoebe raises her eyebrows at Chris.

Chris and I both look at each other trying to say what should we do.

Chris looks at me.

I nod.

**"**Trok Demon, remember" Chris said.

"Oh, Chris, get a life" Phoebe said.

"That's what I was trying to get to occur until you walked to us" I said.

"Ugh stupid timing" Phoebe said.

"Come on" Chris said.

**"**Uff" Phoebe said.

Meanwhile in the neighborhood, Paige is running down the sidewalk holding onto five dog leads. She is having trouble controlling the dogs.

**"**Stop! Stop" Paige exclaims.

"Please" Paige asks.

Paige lets go of the leads and the dogs run down the sidewalk.

"Sit! Heal" Paige exclaims.

Paige looks around and then orbs out. She orbs back in front of the dogs.

"Stop" Paige exclaims.

The dogs stop.

"I gotta get a real job" Paige said.

Paige picks up the leads.

Chris orbs in behind her.

**"**Trok Demon" Chris said.

"What now? Can't you see I'm working" Paige asks.

A bulldog starts humping Paige's leg.

Chris and Paige orb to the manor with the five dogs. Phoebe is always there.

**"**Alright, can we get this started because I have to go..." Phoebe said.

Phoebe notices the dogs.

"Where did they come from" Phoebe asks.

"He wouldn't let me take them back first" Paige said.

"Back" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, I'm a... dog walker. The temp agency messed up" Paige said.

"Okay, do you guys mind" Chris asks.

"We have to summon the Trok Demon while he's still on our plane" I said.

"Piper" Chris exclaims.

"Oh, Chris, lighten up. Sending us after all these demons is getting to be a real drag" Phoebe said.

"Chris and I have hardly sent you after demons this summer. If you think the little we've given you is bad just you wait" I said.

"Well I still think that you're working us like dogs" Paige said.

**"**I don't see Piper complaining" Chris said.

"That's not saying much" I said.

"True, because Piper doesn't complain about anything anymore. Ever since Leo left to become an Elder, all she does is walk around the house all... chipper" Phoebe said.

**"**So" Chris asks.

I roll my eyes at Chris.

"So, it's unusual. What's worse, it's not Piper" Paige said.

I was tempted to tell them that Chris and I have been working on a way to bring Piper back to herself.

Piper walks down the stairs carrying Wyatt. She's on the phone.

**"**I'd love to have a play date. Maybe we could call Jenny and she can bring baby Josie. And then I'll bring the juice and maybe bake some muffins and..." Piper said.

Piper sees the dogs.

"Aww, how cute" Piper said.

Piper walks into the kitchen.

**"**She's getting worse" Phoebe said.

"Definitely" Paige said.

"Do you have a spell" Phoebe asks.

**"**Right out of the book" Chris said.

Chris hands Phoebe a piece of paper.

"After you summon him, make sure Piper freezes him. Otherwise you'll never get the spell off" Chris said.

**"**Here, take these guys to the attic, they'll be fine there" Paige said.

**"**Wait, me" Chris asks.

"Yeah, you. Go.

Paige hands Chris the leads and the dogs pull him upstairs.

Piper walks in all cheery. She's wearing an apron.

**"**Alrighty, are we ready" Piper asks.

**"**Alrighty" Paige said.

"Phoebe, have I told you how much I love your new 'do. It's fabulous" Piper said.

**"**Very chipper. Okay, let's do this. You take this" Phoebe said.

Phoebe hands Paige the spell.

Piper grins.

Phoebe closes her eyes and concentrates.

Suddenly, a two-headed demon with one eye on each head appears.

"Piper, freeze him" Phoebe said.

Piper blows off one of his heads. He whimpers. Piper giggles.

"What did you do that for" Phoebe asks.

**"**I don't know, I didn't mean to" Piper said.

The Trok Demon roars and sends the girls flying across the room. They land on the floor.

I use my ice power and freeze the demon.

Phoebe grabs the spell.

""From other worlds far and near, let's get him the Trok, out of here" Phoebe said.

The Trok Demon bursts into flames and is vanquished.

Piper smiles.

"Is everybody okay" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, that was awesome" Piper said.

Phoebe rolls her eyes.

A few minutes after the battle, Paige walks into the living room with her hand against her shoulder.

Chris follows her.

"What kind of Whitelighter can't heal" Paige asks.

"For the record, you can't heal either" Chris said.

I'm sitting on a couch.

"I'm half-whitelighter" Paige said.

"How come you didn't tell us about this before we hired you" Paige said.

"Because you didn't hire me. I was assigned by the Elders to watch over Kim because that way I can be around you guys more easily" Chris said.

"Its possible he'll learn in time. That's was thee case with me" I said.

I walk over to Paige and put my hand over her wound. Within minutes, the wound completely healed.

Phoebe walks in carrying a tube of cream.

**"**Any other little surprises you would like the share with us" Phoebe asks.

"No" Chris said.

Phoebe sits down beside Paige.

"Look, I haven't been a Whitelighter very long, okay. And healing, it's big, and takes a little while to learn how to do" Chris said.

"I understand what you're saying Chris. Phoebe, Paige please give Chris a break, he's doing what he can" I said.

Phoebe dabs some cream on Paige's shoulder.

"You do realize Phoebe I've already healed Paige" I said.

"I figured that this would be more comfortable" Phoebe said.

I shrug.

"Great. Student-lighter" Phoebe said.

"Okay, you could've told us about this like, I don't know, maybe a month ago" Paige said.

"I thought that you and Phoebe moved on from this discovery" I said.

"Sorry I had to have one last point" Paige said.

"I understand. It sucks being kept in the dark but sometimes it's better to be ignorant. As the saying goes ignorance can be bliss" I said.

"Were you aware of Chris' inability to heal" Phoebe asks.

"If it helps I was in the dark as well" I said.

"I'm surprised considering you demon hunt a lot with him" Paige said.

"Well I haven't gotten very injured and sometimes I like to naturally heal instead of the use of magic hence why healing hasn't come up with Chris" I said.

"Maybe you should teach me how to heal" Paige said.

"I'll try to teach you but its more something you learn on your own" I said.

"How long did it take you to get" Chris asks.

"I honestly don't remember. Time is such a blur to me" I said.

"Maybe you could teach me while you're at it" Chris said.

"This is precisely why I'm in charge and yes I'll work with you as well" I said.

"Gloat all you want" Phoebe said.

"Sorry Chris I couldn't resist" I said.

"It's cool" Chris said.

"How are you going to go about teaching us" Paige asks.

"I'm thinking it might have to be individually but we'll worry about creating a schedule for me teaching both of you later" I said.

"Now that the point has been heavily emphasized can we please move on" Chris asks.

"Is Chris here embarrassed" Phoebe asks.

"I think its enough. Stop giving Chris a lot of grief. You don't give Paige a lot of grief over the art of healing" I said.

"Well I guess it's been easier since you and Leo can both heal hence why this hasn't been a problem before. Luckily you were around to heal Paige but you might not be around sometimes. You sometime vanish. Luckily this wound Paige received wasn't fatal but that's not the point" Phoebe said.

"Fair point" I said.

"Are we done now" Chris asks.

"Well, I know one thing for sure, we're gonna stop all this demon fighting for a while" Phoebe said.

"Wait, why" Chris asks.

I give him a duh look.

"Can somebody please fold the towels in the dryer when it's done" Piper asks.

"That's why" Phoebe said.

Piper walks in carrying Wyatt and her purse.

"I put a casserole in the oven; you can check it in about an hour or so. I will be at the club if you need me. Have fun" Piper said.

Piper leaves.

**"**Oh my god, she is so sad" Phoebe said.

**"**Sad? Where are you getting sad from" Paige asks.

"I think Phoebe might be an empath" I said.

It seemed that no one heard my comment.

"How about this. Three more demons, then we can talk about taking a little break" Chris said.

**"**What, do you have a quota or something" Paige asks.

"Look, I've already told you this before. I know from future knowledge that a demon is gonna come after Wyatt. These are all pre-empted strikes" Chris said.

"Okay, look, Chris, we like you a lot. But we have been doing this a lot longer than you have. Trust me, you have to pace yourself and you gotta let us have a life" Phoebe said.

Phoebe looks at her watch.

"Ooh, speaking of which, I have to go get ready for my lunch date" Phoebe said.

Phoebe stands up.

**"**Oh, I didn't know your boss was back in town" Paige said.

"No, it's not with Jason, it's with Chad, the DJ, who I'm not really interested in" Phoebe said.

"I figured as much" I said.

"You sure are observant" Phoebe said.

**"**Two demons, how about that" Chris asks.

"Two" Chris said.

"Look worse case I'll go with you and vanquish them" I said.

"No, Chris. And especially not until we figure out what's wrong with Piper, and more importantly Piper's powers" Phoebe said.

"I swear, I think Leo did something to her before he left" Paige said.

"You know what" Phoebe asks.

"I think it's about time we orb him down here and ask him" Phoebe asks.

"I don't think that's possible" I said.

Phoebe and Paige look at me.

"Well, then make it possible. Look, even if he doesn't care about Piper as his wife, as an Elder he at the very least should care about what happened to her powers" Phoebe said.

"Its not that I don't want to but I can't" I said.

Phoebe looks at Chris.

"Don't look at me. I can't do anything either" Chris said.

**"**Yeah, you can. You just go up there and tell him to get his butt down here" Paige said.

**"**That's not why I can't. Look, I didn't wanna tell you this because I didn't want to worry you two but... Leo's missing" Chris said.

"What" Phoebe asks.

"Missing? How long" Paige asks.

"Since the last time you saw him. Anyway, the Elders think he's been kidnapped" Chris said.

"By whom" Phoebe asks.

"We don't know yet" I said.

"What? Why not" Phoebe asks.

"We just don't. It's not that easy. Elders could have enemies we don't know about. Leo could be in a different word or even in a different galaxy. I've gone looking for him a few times" I said.

Phoebe and Paige look even more worried.

Meanwhile in a war zone, a helicopter flies past and soldiers pull wounded men onto a jeep. It drives away.

One soldier runs towards a burning jeep and gets shot multiple times. He falls to the ground. He lifts his head to see a portal open up in front of him. Mist walks out of the portal.

**"**What the..." the fallen soldier said.

"Shhh. It's alright. You don't have to be afraid. You're one of the chosen few" Mist said.

The soldier dies and his spirit rises out of his body. The spirit stands up and looks at himself, confused.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll understand soon enough" Mist said.

Mist removes the lid off a small bottle and the spirit is sucked into it. She puts the lid back on and steps back into the portal.

Meanwhile at P3, there are toddlers there playing with toys. Piper walks over to the bar with Darryl and Sheila following her.

**"**You are amazing, Piper" Shelia said.

**"**Sorry" Piper asks.

**"**I mean, seriously, I don't know how you do it. I mean, I could barely take care of myself when little Darryl was a baby, let alone run a day care" Shelia said.

**"**Well, you know, nobody was using the club during the day anyway and I was running out of room at home with all of Wyatt's play dates" Piper said.

**"**Well, I think it's great, really. I mean, especially with everything you're going through" Shelia said.

Darryl and Sheila look at each other.

**"**What" Piper said.

**"**Sheila's just been a little concerned about you lately. You know, with Leo and all" Darryl said.

**"**I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you" Shelia said.

"Do you ever even talk to him" Shelia asks.

**"**Oh, no, it's probably against the rules. But, you know, no use crying over spilt milk, and besides, you know, I've just got to push ahead for Wyatt. Well, better get these treats to the little ones" Piper said.

Piper picks up a tray of snacks.

"Um, is Darryl junior staying late" Piper asks.

**"**Yeah" Darryl said.

**"**Uh, yeah, yeah" Shelia said.

**"**Super" Piper said.

Piper walks over to the toddlers.

"Hey, guys" Piper said.

**"**I gotta get back to the station" Darryl said.

Phoebe and Paige walk in.

**"**Hi, guys" Phoebe said.

**"**Hey" Shelia said.

**"**Hi" Darryl said.

Phoebe looks at Sheila.

**"**Whoa" Phoebe said.

"What's the matter" Phoebe asks.

**"**Sorry" Shelia asks.

**"**Something's bothering you, I can tell" Phoebe said.

**"**Phoebe" Paige asks.

**"**What. Oh, sorry" Phoebe said.

**"**So, Piper's doing fine, huh" Darryl asks.

**"**Yeah, but you don't think she is" Phoebe said.

**"**Don't mind her she's just being a little annoying" Paige said.

"Um, would you excuse us for a second" Paige asks.

**"**Yeah, sure" Shelia said.

**"**Yeah" Darryl said.

**"**See you later" Shelia said.

Darryl and Sheila leave.

**"**What is going on with you" Paige asks.

**"**I don't know, it's weird. Lately I've just been feeling a lot of weird vibes, I don't know what it is" Phoebe said.

**"**Vibes" Paige asks.

"Check it out, I can really, really only deal with one whacked out sister at a time" Paige said.

**"**Huh, got it" Phoebe said.

**"**Piper" Paige asks.

Phoebe and Paige walk over to Piper.

"Piper, you got a minute" Piper asks.

**"**Uh, can't it wait" Piper asks.

**"**No, actually, it can't. It's about Leo" Phoebe said.

**"**Oh, did he call" Piper asks.

**"**Not exactly" Paige said.

**"**There's no easy way to break this to you so I'm just going to come out and say it. Leo's missing. We just found out that the Elders haven't heard from him since he left us to join them" Phoebe said.

**"**Wow" Piper said.

**"**So did he happen to say anything to you the last time you saw him that could potentially help" Phoebe asks.

**"**No. All I remember him saying is that he was leaving to become an Elder and I wished him good luck" Piper said.

**"**That's it? That was your big goodbye" Phoebe asks.

**"**Yeah, as far as I can remember. But I wouldn't worry about it too much; he'll turn up sooner or later. Excuse me" Piper said.

Piper turns back to the babies.

**"**So much for that shocking her back into reality, huh" Paige said.

**"**Unfortunately, I think only Leo can do that" Phoebe said.

Meanwhile Chris and I decide to consult the Book of Shadows in the attic of the Manor. However we decide to take a quick break.

"You do realize that you might have got the Elders focused on you" I whisper.

"Well we both know that statement of Leo's status has been a concern up there" Chris said.

"Did you go up there to check in with the Elders" Chris asks.

"A few times and it was a bunch of wasted time, since they don't know anything" I said.

"You sure are good at being convincing" Chris whispers.

"What can I say, acting is my first instinct" I said.

"That makes it so much easier for covering up the supernatural" I said.

"The sisters seriously need lessons from you" Chris said.

"They do. They always blow their cover. I'm surprised that national agencies haven't discovered them" I said.

"Or for the matter history being changed" Chris said.

"Yeah that's true" I said.

"It would be ironic if they gain an offspring that is much smoother than them" I said.

"One can only hope" Chris said.

I sigh.

"Is everything okay" Chris asks.

"I'm slightly getting frustrated because I'm having a hard time of trying to figure out how to access some different portals" I said.

"Join the club" Chris said.

"We've been at this for most of the day. There's got to be some solution we're over looking" I said.

"I think I know what to do" Chris whispers.

I light up.

"Really you're not just saying that" I ask.

"It's true. Besides I told you I'd be on it" Chris said.

"What's the plan" I ask.

"I have to gain a necklace in order to go there" Chris said.

"Let me guess the only solution of gaining the necklace is force" I said.

"Your theory is correct" Chris said.

"I can do the task if you want me to" I said.

"Its fine despite the fact that it might make me appear to be suspicious" Chris whispers.

Meanwhile on an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean in a beautiful rainforest, Mist walks down a path into a clearing. Men are there training to fight. Some are making weapons. Mist walks past a Valkyrie Trainer.

"Greetings, Mist" the **Valkyrie Trainer said.**

One of the men training flips in mid-air. He falls on his butt. The Valkyrie Trainer helps him up.

"You under rotated. Now watch" the **Valkyrie Trainer said.**

The female **Valkyrie Trainer** flips in mid-air and lands on her feet.

Mist walks through the rainforest. Two other Valkyries, Freyja and Kara wander out of the shrubs. Freyja, the head Valkyrie, kisses Mist on each cheek.

**"**You were gone a while, Mist. I was beginning to worry" **Freyja said.**

**"**I wanted you to be pleased" **Mist said.**

Mist opens the small bottle a releases the soldier's spirit.

**"**Cute" Kara said.

"But can he fight" Kara asks.

**"**Like no other" Mist said.

**"**We'll see" **Freyja said.**

**"**Am I in heaven" the** Soldier asks.**

**"**Warrior heaven. Until I see how well you go against our champion, anyway" **Freyja said.**

Freyja blows on the soldier and he becomes corporeal.

The soldier is goes into this cave and gets thrown into a large cave. A Valkyrie waves her hand and it locks. Six Valkyries including Freyja and Mist sit across the room, watching.

**"**What do you want from me" the soldier asks.

**"**We want you to fight" Freyja said.

A man wearing leather armor, a metal helmet and wielding a sword and shield walks into the cage.

He kicks up a shield and the soldier catches it.

The two men fight.

The man slashes the soldier across his stomach and he falls to the ground.

**"**He fought well enough. Heal him, get him into training" Freyja said.

They all stand up. One Valkyrie opens the cage and grabs the soldier.

"Come" a **Valkyrie said.**

**"**What about me" the man asks.

The man tears off his helmet. It's Leo.

**"**I don't belong here and you know it" Leo exclaims.

**"**No? You're an Elder aren't you" Freyja asks.

"You have much to teach my warriors" Freyja said.

Leo looks around at the cage.

**Meanwhile in the conservatory of the manor, **Chris and I are looking out the window. Paige is scrying for Leo on three maps which are the San Francisco, the world, and the solar system.

Phoebe walks in.

**"**Where exactly are you trying to find Leo? Jupiter" Phoebe asks.

"Well Kim said Leo could be anywhere" Paige said.

"Fair point but shouldn't you try to find a way to check other words or planes" Phoebe said.

"If I knew how to I would" Paige said.

"Do you know how to check" Phoebe asks.

"No I don't" I said.

"What about you Chris" Phoebe asks.

"Even if I did, I can't tell you" Chris said.

"Do you think he knows" Phoebe asks.

Phoebe is looking at me.

I think she meant to ask me.

"You know it's rude to talk as if the person is in the room" Chris said.

"Well I think that he might but he doesn't have the tools to check" I said.

"Kim is correct" Chris said.

"Kim you are pretty good at reading Chris" Phoebe said.

"I guess I'm good at guessing" I said.

"As to answer your question earlier Phoebe about the amount of maps. Well, when an Elder gets kidnapped, they're probably not gonna just take him to Chinatown, right. I think everything is game, even the cosmos" Paige said.

**"**Still, I don't see how the crystal's gonna find him. Especially not without something of his to focus it better" Phoebe said.

Paige picks up one of Leo's shirts.

**"**I've got one of his plaid shirts" Paige said.

**"**I was thinking something a little more special than that" Phoebe said.

**"**Leo loved those shirts. His entire closet's full of them" Paige said.

"I guess I could get his robe up above" I said.

"I don't know how much help that would be besides why don't give the shirts more time" Chris said.

Phoebe suddenly turns to Chris.

**"**What's your problem" Phoebe asks.

Chris looks around.

**"**Huh" Chris said.

**"**You're nervous, I can feel it" Phoebe said.

"I thought you said you'd give Chris a break" I said.

**"**Hm, watch your vibes" Paige said.

Phoebe walks over to Chris.

"I just think you guys should be focusing on helping Piper, not Leo" Chris said.

Paige and Phoebe look at me. I think they're trying to figure out whose side I'm on.

"Chris we both know or suspect that Leo is the root of the problem to Piper. After all Piper had serious high emotions before she lost her goddess powers and only powerful magic could make the feelings vanish" I said.

"Ha, I was right" Phoebe said.

**"**Hey, finding Leo could help us with Piper" Paige said.

"I just said that" I said.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to what you said fully because you've been very supportive of Chris" Paige said.

"Like that says much. Kim is very open minded" Phoebe said.

"Fair point. After all she more supportive of Cole than my sisters were" Phoebe said.

"I don't want to talk about Cole" I said.

"I'm surprised that you said that" Paige said.

"How so" I ask.

"Well I thought that Phoebe would less likely want to talk about Cole than you would" Paige said.

"Why don't you want to talk about Cole" Paige asks.

"Because I feel like I failed him. Cole confided in me stuff he didn't even tell Phoebe" I said.

Phoebe gasps.

"How did you fail him" Phoebe asks.

"I knew that he became the source and I tried my best to help him overcome the possession but I failed. I may have slowed the process down though" I said.

Paige gasps.

"Enough about Cole. As much as I like to find out your knowledge of Cole, we have bigger concerns" Phoebe said.

"Well, then you better find another way because you are not gonna find him" Chris said.

There's silence.

"I mean, you haven't found him yet have you? I'm telling you, you've just got to leave it up to the Elders, alright" Chris asks.

"Just let it go" Chris said.

"Let it go" Paige asks.

"He's Wyatt's father" Paige said.

**"**And our brother-in-law" Phoebe said.

"Look I understand where you're coming from. You have an excellent point and Chris does as well. I'll try to look harder" I said.

"Ex-brother-in-law. Look, I'm just trying to get you two to focus on your sister here. That's all. Because with her powers messed up, you guys are all at risk" Chris said.

"Chris is right for all intents and purposes" I said.

**"**He's right" Paige said.

**"**I know" Phoebe said.

"But if Leo did do something to block Piper's pain, how do we unblock it without him" Phoebe asks.

Paige gets an idea.

**"**A magical laxative" Paige said.

**"**Okay, eww" Phoebe said.

But think about it. If we can write a spell to help her remember her pain, I don't know it could even help us find Leo" Paige said.

"Of course" I said.

"Why didn't I think of it before" I said.

Phoebe picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Who are you calling? Spells-R-Us" Paige asks.

**"**No, I'm calling the Bayview Cafe. I'm gonna cancel my lunch date with Chad, which I'm already late for" Phoebe said.

**"**Bayview Café" the voice on the phone said.

**"**Hi, can I speak to Chad Carson please? I was supposed to meet him for..." Phoebe said.

**"**Yes, he couldn't make it" the voice on the phone said.

**"**What" Phoebe said.

**"**He called and he cancelled" the voice on the phone said.

**"**He cancelled" Phoebe asks.

"Yes" the voice on the phone said.

"Wait, are you sure" Phoebe asks.

"Cause he didn't even call..."Phoebe said.

"He told us to let you know that he's very sorry" the voice on the phone said.

Phoebe hangs up.

**"**Huh! He stood me up" Phoebe said.

"That's interesting reaction considering you weren't really into him" I said.

"But it's not cool to be stood up" Phoebe said.

"Fair point" I said.

"Wait, weren't you just calling to cancel on him" Chris asks.

"Yeah, but I called him. That's canceling. He called the restaurant. That's standing up" Phoebe said.

Paige and I nod in agreement.

**"**Oh" Chris said.

I gave Chris a look.

I guess Chris didn't really have that much experience with dates which makes sense given what little he's told me of the future.

**"**This doesn't make any sense, I don't understand. He liked me, he really liked me, and I felt it" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, um, excuse me, it didn't seem like your heart was in it anyway" Paige said.

Phoebe puts down the phone and heads for the door.

"Where are you going" I ask.

"We have a spell to write" Paige said.

**"**And I have a DJ to grill" Phoebe asks.

"Makes sense. Just try to hurry back" I said.

Meanwhile on the beach at the KQSF Beach Bash, a man is cooking sausages on a barbeque. He places a sausage on Chad's hot dog bun.

"Here you go, Chad" the cook said.

**"**Thanks, Billy" Chad said.

Phoebe walks up to Chad.

**"**Hey, I hear they have hotdogs at the Bayview Café" Phoebe said.

**"**Phoebe, what are you doing here" Chad asks.

**"**That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing" Phoebe said.

**"**Listen, I can explain" Chad said.

**"**That's good, because that's why I'm here. I was just hoping you could help me understand something that's baffled women since the beginning of time" Phoebe said.

"Why don't men call after they ask us out" Phoebe asks.

"And why do they cancel at the last minute and even worse, stand us up" Phoebe said.

**"**Look, I'm sorry, but I had something really important come up" Chad said.

Phoebe gets a vibe.

**"**Are you intimidated by me" Phoebe asks.

**"**What" Chad said.

**"**Because you weren't intimidated by me when you asked me out" Phoebe said.

**"**Hold on, you asked me out, remember" Chad asks.

**"**Oh, wait, are you saying that you didn't want me though" Phoebe asks.

"Because I know you did, I felt it" Phoebe said.

"Whoa, wait a minute" Chad said.

Phoebe gets another vibe.

**"**You don't like successful women" Phoebe said.

**"**I gotta go" Chad said.

**"**Wait, are you telling me that everything I've worked so hard for in my life, everything I've fought to achieve makes me less attractive to men?" Phoebe asks.

"Because if that's what you're saying I just..." Phoebe said.

Close by, a little girl falls off her bike near by and scraps her knee. She starts to cry. Her mother tries to calm her.

"Just hurts. It hurts so much" Phoebe said.

**"**It hurts so much, mummy" the little girl said.

**"**Don't you think you're overreacting just a little" Chad asks.

**"**No I don't" Phoebe exclaims.

Phoebe calms down.

"Actually, yeah, I do" Phoebe said.

**"**It hurts so much, mummy" the little girl said.

Phoebe looks at the little girl and realizes something.

Meanwhile in the attic of the manor, Paige is on the phone.

The bulldog starts humping Paige's leg.

"Sir, what does it matter when I bring the dogs home" Paige asks.

"Their owners aren't there, that's why I got the job in the first place" Paige said.

"Why don't you go hump a dog. Did you ever think of that" Paige asks.

"No, not you, sir" Paige said.

The other dogs tear up the attic, pulling things apart and jumping on tables.

"Look, you know, when I came to the agency, I really went with the idea that I would be helping, you know, people, not animals. And what I really mean to say is that it's, sir, it is time for me to strike out on my own. Yeah, I'll have the dogs back in an hour" Paige said.

Paige hangs up.

Chris and I have been trying to think of a way for the plan to work downstairs. We've been consulting ideas quietly by the methods of whispering or telepathy. For the past few minutes we've been drawing a blanks so we even decided to stop even with telepathy. We've been communicating mainly by telepathly. Chris and I figure that even if we come up with a good plan, we would still have to improvise.

"Piper's home" Chris said.

Chris' voice was louder than it's been for the past hour.

"Coming" Paige said.

Chris is carrying a baby in a bassinet.

I almost laugh, because Chris I can tell isn't a baby person and not to mention he has more important matters.

However my attempt to not laugh fails.

It takes me a few minutes to recover.

"Sorry" I said.

"What's so amusing" Chris asks.

"The position you're in" I said.

Chris looks down.

"I bet this puts an icing to the cake" I said.

"Why don't you take the baby then" Chris said.

"Piper is right you need to take a moment to enjoy your surroundings" I said.

Chris gives me a look. The look was more of an annoyance.

Before Chris could retort, Paige comes down the stairs.

**"**Hey, who's that" Paige asks.

**"**Ask her" Chris said.

Chris and I walk into the conservatory.

Piper walks into the hallway.

**"**Hi, how's it going" Piper asks.

**"**How's it going? Uh, what are you doing" Paige asks.

Piper picks up another baby in a bassinet.

"Whose babies are these" Paige asks.

**"**Well, their mummies couldn't pick them up in time so I offered to bring them home for a while" Piper said.

**"**Oh, you did? Um, what about, you know, Leo" Paige asks.

**"**I don't know" Piper said.

"What about him" Piper said.

I almost gasp because I overhear that last comment. Who would've thought Piper would ever say that statement.

Paige and Piper walk into the conservatory where Wyatt and the other baby are in a playpen.

"Look, Wyatt, look who's here. Another friend for you to play with" Piper said.

Chris notices Paige holding onto a piece of paper.

**"**Is that the memory spell" Chris asks.

**"**Yeah" Paige said.

Piper puts the second baby in the playpen.

**"**And she can stay as long as she likes" Piper said.

**"**Cast it" Chris said.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't stand another minute of this chipper" I said.

"I conquer" Chris said.

""Powers and emotions tide, a witch's heart is where it hides, help her through her agony, bless her with her memory" Paige said.

A white mist rises out of Piper. She stands up.

"Piper? Are you okay" Paige asks.

Piper turns around.

"I'm sorry" Piper said.

"Do I know you" Piper asks.

Paige laughs.

"Very funny" Paige said.

This is Paige being hopeful for no side effects.

Piper looks at Wyatt.

**"**Aww, cute" Piper said.

"Yours" Piper asks.

"No, yours" Paige said.

"Mine? What do you mean? Wait, who am I? What am I doing here" Piper asks.

"Slow down. We'll explain everything" I said.

**"**Great, Paige, you didn't restore her memory, you erased it" Chris said.

**"**That's impossible, it's a good spell, and I know it. Unless it interacted badly with Leo's magic" Paige said.

"I think Leo's magic is the reason" I said.

A fly buzzes around Piper and she waves her arm around.

Piper accidentally blows up a window.

Piper gasps and the babies cry.

**"**What happened? How did that happen" Piper asks.

**"**Uh, its okay, you're gonna be okay" Paige said.

**"**Just don't point at anything, okay" Chris asks.

"Just keep your hands down" Chris said.

"Like this, okay" Chris asks.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on" Piper asks.

"Well I'll help you but it might not be a good explanation because it's just a theory" I said.

**"**We're gonna tell you that. Just as soon as we know ourselves" Paige said.

Paige takes Piper into the living room.

"Okay, you come in here and you have a seat and, uh, take a load off. And, um, keep those arms down" Paige said.

Paige walks back into the conservatory.

"Oh my goodness. Okay, don't freak out because magic got us into this and magic will get us out" Paige said.

Wyatt cries loudly.

Paige looks over at him.

Suddenly, the baby's pacifier orbs out of her mouth and orbs into Wyatt's mouth.

"Did you see that" Paige asks.

**"**See what" Chris asks.

**"**Wyatt. He orbed his pacifier" Paige said.

"I just hope the other baby doesn't cry" I said.

**"**What" Chris said.

**"**I think I know how to find Leo" Paige said.

**"**Leo" Chris asks.

"Will you please forget about Leo" Chris said.

**A few minutes later, Phoebe rushes into the living room all excited. Piper is still in the living room. Piper jumps up. **

**"**Piper! Hi! You're never gonna believe this. I think I have a new power. It would certainly explain a lot of my weird behavior lately like why I wanted to date Chad, why my advice has been so amazingly accurate" Phoebe said.

"I know, this is huge, right" Phoebe asks.

"Huge" Phoebe said.

"So what's my new power you ask? Well, I'll tell you. Um, do you remember that empath we helped a couple of years ago" Phoebe asks.

That guy that could feel what other people were feeling" Phoebe said.

Chris and I walk in.

**"**Uh, Phoebe..." I said.

"Just a sec. I think that's what I am now. An empath. I am an empath. That's my new power. Or at least an advancement of my premonition power, I don't know" Phoebe said.

**"**Neither does she, I'm afraid. No that is, anything. Paige erased her memory" Chris said.

"You might have overwhelmed Piper" I said.

"Can you blow things up to" Piper asks.

"Or not" I said.

Phoebe laughs.

**"**Oh, boy. Paige" Phoebe said.

Phoebe, Chris and I go into the conservatory where Paige is holding onto Wyatt while scrying.

"What did you do to our sister" Phoebe asks.

"Oh, you poor dear" Phoebe said.

"You feel awful about it, don't you" Phoebe asks.

"I'm so sorry" Phoebe said.

"Thanks, I think" Paige said.

"That's it? That's all the ass kicking you're gonna go out" Chris asks.

"You're supposed to be sisters" Chris said.

**"**She's clearly devastated about this" Phoebe said.

**"**But you can't let her off the hook. You need enough guilt to get her to fix it" Chris said.

"You don't always need to be guilt tripped more so to fix a mistake" I said.

"That isn't always the case" Chris said.

"It's more likely to be thought of because the sisters are usually so atoned to their feelings. To make matters even easier Phoebe is now an empath" I said

The crystal points to the Indian Ocean on the map.

**"**I think I just fixed it. I think we just found Leo" Paige said.

**"**We" Phoebe asks.

Paige stands up.

**"**Yep, Wyatt and me. I mean, nothing's more important to Leo than him, right" Paige said.

Paige puts Wyatt back in the playpen.

There you go, big boy. Let's go.

**"**Go? Go where" Chris asks.

"It's pointing to the middle of the Indian Ocean" Chris said.

"There must be something there, I trust Wyatt" Paige said.

"But it's going to be hard to orb there without knowing the specific location" I said.

**"**No, this is crazy" Chris said.

**"**Chris, she's feeling really strongly about this" Phoebe said.

Phoebe stands beside Paige and Paige puts her arm around her.

"I have a new power. I'll explain on the way" Phoebe said.

**"**Oh, hey, can you take the dogs back for me" Paige asks.

"The addresses are in the book" Paige said.

I was about to orb when I decide to stay with Chris.

I feel remembered of how Connor and I used to spend time together like crazy. I feel like I need to be around him due to his mission and besides it has kept me from Piper mostly.

"No, there's no way" Chris said.

Paige orbs out with Phoebe.

A few minutes later, Chris kicks one of Wyatt's toys across the room. Wyatt's force field appears around himself.

"If anyone should be protecting themselves, it's me from you" Chris said.

"That sounds ironic" I said.

"I thought that you orbed away" Chris said.

"I was going to but then I changed my mind" I said.

"At least the sisters didn't hear that comment" Chris said.

"They would question you to no end" I said.

"It's nice that you are great at keeping secrets and can restrain from asking questions" Chris said.

"Well I understand well because the sisters don't actually know much about my past and to be honest neither do the Elders. I'd prefer it that way" I said.

"How come the sisters don't question you as much" Chris asks.

I laugh.

"Well they did in phases. But they knew me when they were more new to the ways of being witches" I said.

"How did the phases exactly work" Chris asks.

"They found out some sort of information that I've kept hidden from them and the questioning goes on for awhile" I said.

"Do you ever really give them answers" Chris asks.

"I somewhat do. I give them a lot of half truths though" I said.

"Maybe I should do that" Chris said.

"It's harder for you to get away with since they know you're from the future" I said.

"That's true but that makes the half truths more believable" Chris said.

"True. It's better not to lie when you can avoid it" I said.

"How come you have to lie so much" Chris asks.

"I'll tell you that another time" I said.

"Are you sure that Piper didn't hear that statement" Chris asks.

I glance around.

Piper is still in the living room. The conservatory door is closed.

"I think we're fine" I said.

"I think we shouldn't talk about this just in case" Chris said.

"I agree. That was a close call" I said.

"Yeah" Chris said.

"I think you should go about the plan now" I said.

"I guess your right" Chris said.

"But that might not be necessary, since it might appear suspicious" I said.

"Fair point considering the fact that I'm smart and I've had experience with Valhalla" Chris said.

"Then you should stay here and play the waiting game with me" I said.

A few minutes later, I notice Piper get up and look at a cabinet. She sees her and Leo's wedding photo.

Chris and I walk into the dining room.

"Oh I forgot, the dogs need to go home. I'll be right back" Chris said.

Within a few minutes, Chris organized the dogs and started orbing to alleys nearby the owners.

About five minutes later, Chris returned to his position of waiting on a chair in the dinning room. However a dog was with him.

The waiting game began again.

Meanwhile on the island, Phoebe and Paige are walking down a path in the rainforest.

**"**It's so beautiful here, it's like paradise" Paige said.

"But why isn't it on the map" Paige asks.

"They obviously don't want anyone to know it exists. Like the island has some sort of magical camouflage or something" Phoebe said.

**"**That's a hell of a lot of magic" Paige said.

**"**Over there" a man said.

Phoebe and Paige hide in the bushes.

Three men run down the path, past where Phoebe and Paige are hidden.

Once gone, Phoebe and Paige come out of the bushes.

**"**That was close, I hope they're not looking for us" Paige said.

Phoebe gets a vibe and pushes Paige on the ground.

Phoebe rolls on top of Paige and pushes her elbow on Paige's throat.

"Are you out of your mind" Paige asks.

Phoebe gets out of her vibe and helps Paige stand up. Paige coughs.

"I know you're upset about the memory spell, but this is ridiculous" Paige said.

**"**I'm so sorry. I must have tapped into what they were feeling" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay, well let them kill me, not you. Let's go look for Leo" Paige said.

After awhile of looking, Phoebe and Paige find a cave and walk inside. Phoebe and Paige observe the inside of the cave.

**"**Anything" Paige asks.

Leo races into the cage.

**"**Phoebe, Paige" Leo said.

**"**Leo! Oh my god" Phoebe said.

**"**I can't believe it" Paige said.

**"**I can't tell you how good it is to see you guys. Hey, you cut your hair" Leo said.

**"**Yeah, yeah, you like it" Phoebe asks.

**"**Hello, people" Paige said.

**"**Oh" Phoebe said.

**"**What are you doing in here anyway" Paige asks.

**"**Somebody put me here, that's what" Leo said.

Two Valkyries run in.

"Watch out" Leo exclaims.

The girls turn around and the Valkyries fling them across the room with telekinetic powers.

The Valkyries run over to them and they start fighting.

The Valkyries hold Paige and Phoebe up against the wall by their necks.

Leo grabs two swords and throws them at the Valkyries, stabbing them in the back.

They fall to the ground.

**"**Oh, oh, thank you" Phoebe said.

They go back over to Leo.

**"**Wow, Leo, I didn't know you had it in you" Paige said.

**"**I've changed. You need to get out of here before the other Valkyries find you. If you orbed in here, they've already been alerted, believe me" Leo said.

**"**Valkyries? Who are they and what do they want with you" Phoebe asks.

**"**You can't orb out from here, it's protected" Leo said.

Leo, Phoebe and Paige hear voices.

"You need to get out of here now. Go, run" Leo said.

"We'll be back" Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Paige run out of the cage and orb out.

The Valkyries run in and see the two other Valkyries dead. They look at Leo.

**"**I told you, I don't belong here" Leo said.

A moment later, Phoebe and Paige arrive in the dining room of the manor. Chris, I and the bulldog have been here for a nerve wrecking thirty minutes. The book is on the table.

Paige starts flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"You could have been killed, you know that? Huh? What were you thinking" Chris asks.

"We were thinking of finding Leo, which we actually did if that matters to you" Paige said.

**"**What was up with that skirt he was wearing" Phoebe asks.

**"**At least the skirt wasn't plaid" Paige said.

Phoebe laughs.

**"**I don't believe this. It's like neither of you guys are taking this very seriously" Chris said.

You've done the I told you so card" I said.

"Now can we move on" I ask.

The bulldog barks at Chris.

"Hey, do you mind" Chris asks.

"Well, I can't help it if he doesn't like you. Hey, you were supposed to take him back home anyway" Paige said.

**"**I tried but the owners weren't there. Besides, the dog, he's not my job, he's yours" Chris said.

**"**I know, don't remind me" Paige said.

The dog growls.

"Hey, Oscar, lay down" Paige said.

Oscar walks over and lays down beside Paige.

**"**Aw, look, Paige, I think he likes you" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah, great, don't tell me you can read his feelings now too" Paige said.

I laugh.

**"**No, but if I start licking your toes, run" Phoebe said.

"Where's Piper" Phoebe asks.

**"**I put her in her room hoping that it might jog her memory. Since nobody else seems to be trying to" Chris said.

I frown.

"Hey, I've tried to help" I said.

I got bored playing the waiting game so Chris and I decide to take Piper to her room. We talk to her to for a bit but it wasn't working to jog a single memory.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention you" Chris said.

"That's better" I said.

I smile.

Paige finds the Valkyries in the Book of Shadows.

**"**Here it is. Valkyries. A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout the battle grounds for dying warriors" Paige said.

**"**"Then take their souls to Valhalla where they prepare them for the final world battle" Phoebe said.

**"**Valkyries, huh" Paige said.

**"**Does that mean they're good" Phoebe asks.

"It must have been an accident" I said.

"How can they be good if they've got Leo" Paige asks.

"And how did they even get Leo" Phoebe asks.

"He's not a dying warrior, he's an Elder" Phoebe said.

"Well due to the mistake, they must have decided to take advantage that he was there" I said.

"But wouldn't they tell someone" Phoebe asks.

"Well they are less known" I said.

"Not to mention it's harder to be able to get in without being one of them" I said.

**"**Look, why don't you guys concentrate on helping Piper and I'm gonna go fill in the Elders and see what they wanna do" Chris said.

"I can do that" I said.

"But Chris, we don't have time for that. We have to go back for Leo now" Phoebe said.

"Why" Chris asks.

"It doesn't sound like he's in any sort of trouble" Chris said.

**"**He's only stuck in a cage" Paige said.

**"**They tried to kill us when we tried to save him" Phoebe said.

"My point exactly. It's too dangerous, you're not going back" Chris said.

"Chris and I should go with you when this rescue mission occurs" I said.

"We should go now" Paige said.

"They'll expect that" I said.

"Fine then what do you suggest" Phoebe asks.

"We go fill in the Elders and find out more information on the Valkeries" I said.

"It seems that you and Chris' opinion is close to the same" Paige said.

"**Wait**, let me get this straight" Phoebe said.

"Are you telling me that you'd rather just let Leo rot there? Is that what you're saying" Phoebe asks.

**"**No, but..." Chris said.

**"**He needs our help" Paige said.

**"**Not to mention, he may be the only way we have to save Piper" Phoebe said.

"On the other hand though, we might have the element of surprise due to the timing" I said.

Chris sighs.

**"**You can't orb into Valhalla undetected. The only way to get there safely is with a Valkyries pendant. But that still won't get you close enough to Leo. He's too well guarded now" Chris said.

**"**How do you know all this" Paige asks.

I give her a duh look.

**"**I've crossed paths with Valkyries before, in the future. Anyway, I can get you the pendants but the only way to get close to Leo is by proving to the Valkyries you're one of them" Chris said.

**"**How are we supposed to do that" Phoebe asks.

**"**Easy. Just arrive with a warrior's soul" Chris said.

**"**Oh! Easy" Paige said.

**"**Where are we supposed to find a warrior's soul" Phoebe asks.

"Beats me" Chris said.

Phoebe, Paige and Chris look at me.

"Well I think the soul might come from some sort of hero like a fireman, policeman or a soldier" I said.

"Could it be some sort of protector of the good" Chris asks.

"Yeah it could but it was giving you normal cases" I said.

Phoebe and Paige get a look in their eyes.

I think they're going to use Darryl.

Chris orbs out.

Meanwhile in sewer, a male cop is shot and falls to the ground. The shooter runs out.

A portal opens and a Valkyrie walks out of it.

**"**It's alright; you don't have to be afraid. You're a brave warrior. I'll take care of you"** Leysa said.**

Chris orbs in.

**"**I don't think so, Leysa. Not this time" Chris said.

**"**What are you doing here" **Leysa asks.**

**"**My plans have changed unfortunately. The witches, they found Leo sooner than I would have liked" Chris said.

**"**That's not my problem. We kept our end of the deal" **Leysa said.**

**"**I know. And I'm forever grateful. But I can't risk them finding out what I'm up to. I'm truly sorry" Chris said.

Chris tightens his fist and Leysa gasps. She grabs her chest and falls to the floor.

Chris walks over to her and takes her necklace.

"Forgive me" Chris said.

Leysa vanishes.

Chris kneels beside the wounded cop. Chris lifts his arm and hesitates.

Chris takes the cop's radio.

"Officer down. Eighth avenue sewer, we need an ambulance" Chris said.

Meanwhile in an alley, Darryl leads a criminal out of a building into the alley.

**"**You ain't got nothin' on me" the criminal said.

**"**Shut up" Darryl said.

Darryl takes him over to the car.

"Get in there" Darryl said.

Phoebe and Paige orb in near by and wave him over.

"Wait here" Darryl said.

**"**Yeah, like I'm going anywhere" the criminal said.

Darryl shuts the door and goes over to the girls.

**"**Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here" Darryl asks.

Darryl leads them further down the alley.

**"**Darryl, we need your help" Phoebe said.

**"**Does this have anything to do with you asking Sheila to watch Wyatt" Darryl asks.

"She just called" Darryl said.

**"**Yes, actually. But we don't have a lot of time. It's about Leo" Phoebe said.

**"**You found him" Darryl asks.

**"**Actually, yeah, we did" Paige said.

**"**And we need your help to save him" Phoebe said.

**"**Sure, you know that, just ask, anything" Darryl said.

**"**Great! We just need to borrow your soul for a couple of hours" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah, we'll get it right back" Paige said.

**"**It's perfectly safe, really. You're body will just slip into a coma and as long as we get your soul back in time..." Phoebe said.

**"**Which we will" Paige said.

**"**You'll be fine. Just a little headache, that's all" Phoebe said.

"What do you say" Phoebe asks.

There is silence.

**"**You're serious, aren't you" Darryl asks.

**"**Please, Darryl, it's the only way we can save Leo" Phoebe said.

**"**No! I ain't doing it" Darryl said.

**"**Darryl, please" Phoebe asks.

**"**No, absolutely not! Listen, I love Leo like a brother but you know, there's a limit to what you ask me to do" Darryl said.

Darryl turns and walks off mumbling to himself.

Paige throws a potion at him and his body drops to the ground, leaving just his soul walking along.

**"**Uh, Darryl" Paige said.

**"**What" Darryl said.

Darryl turns around.

Paige points to his body on the ground.

**"**Oh. That's just great" Darryl said.

Phoebe opens a small bottle and his soul gets sucked into it.

Phoebe puts on the lid.

**"**I hope this works" Phoebe said.

Piper, Chris and I have been waiting.

"Just remember everything I told you and you'll be fine, okay" Chris said.

Chris places the Valkyrie's necklace around Piper's neck and it glows. Piper turns into a Valkyrie herself and is now wearing a leather skirt and sleeveless top.

A few seconds later, Phoebe and Paige orb into the living room.

**"**Okay, we got the..." Phoebe said.

"Oh my god" Phoebe said.

"What did you do to Piper" Phoebe asks.

**"**I turned her into a Valkyrie. And convinced her she's one too. Actually, it wasn't that hard really, considering the fact that her mind is basically a blank" Chris said.

**"**But why" Paige asks.

**"**Because you might need the power of three to get Leo out of Valhalla and this is the only way you'll get her in Valhalla" Chris said.

**"**Well, if Piper ever gets her memory back, she's gonna kill you" Paige said.

**"**Why" Chris asks.

**"**Because she hates wearing those costumes as much as we do" Phoebe said.

"That's a problem we'll deal with later" I said.

**"**Mm-hmm" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, well, in that case, you're gonna kill me too" Chris said.

"What about Kim" Paige asks.

"I'm going to stay behind just in case something goes wrong. I have a feeling if I go that it will be harder. Chris and I will make up back up potions" I said.

Chris holds out two more Valkyrie necklaces.

Paige's eyes widen.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk out of a portal the wearing Valkyrie outfits. They arrived in Vallahala.

They walk toward the cave. Once they arrive, they notice that the Valkyries are there.

Two valkyries pull out a warrior from the cage.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk into the cave.

**"**Can I help you" Kara asks.

**"**We've brought you a warrior" Phoebe said.

**"**Warrior" Kara asks.

**"**Is there a problem" Phoebe asks.

**"**How come I don't recognize you" **F****reyja asks.**

Piper steps forward.

**"**Perhaps you'll recognize this. A warrior's spirit worthy of Valhalla" Piper said.

Piper opens the bottle and Darryl's spirit escapes from it.

**"**Well done" **Freyja said.**

**Darryl is in the cave and becomes corporeal. Darryl gets thrown into the cage with a shield and a sword.**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting near by. A man offers them some fruit but Phoebe shakes her head.

**"**Not a bad afterlife if you ask me" Paige said.

Darryl looks at the girls.

**"**You're doing great, honey" Phoebe said.

Leo walks into the cage with the helmet on.

Leo sees Darryl and looks at the girls.

Paige waves.

**"**Okay, I know how we're gonna save Leo" Paige said.

"But how are we gonna save Morris" Paige asks.

"I have no idea, that's why they call it winging it" Phoebe said.

**"**What are you two talking about" Piper asks.

**"**Nothing" Phoebe said.

Leo and Darryl walk around the cage.

"What are you waiting for" **Freyja asks.**

"Attack" Freyja exclaims.

Darryl attacks Leo and knocks off his helmet.

**"**Leo" Piper asks.

**"**What are we gonna do" Paige asks.

"**It's** Piper. Her pain is back, do something" Phoebe said.

**"**Uh, kill him" Paige said.

Leo kicks Darryl and he falls flat on his back.

Leo jumps on him and they roll around the floor.

**"**Take the fall" Leo said.

**"**What fall" Darryl asks.

Leo head butts Darryl.

**"**Stay down" Leo said.

Leo stands up and raises his arms.

"Yeah" Leo said.

The Valkyries are disappointed.

**"**What is he doing here? What are we doing here" Piper asks.

**"**Piper, shh" Paige said.

Phoebe feels Piper's pain.

**"**Ow. Do something" Phoebe said.

Paige stands up.

**"**We just wanted to apologize for sending you such a weak warrior. We can get rid of him for you" Paige said.

**"**Get rid of him" Mist asks.

**"**Yeah. You know, like send his spirit onto the hereafter or something" Paige said.

**"**Very well" Freyja said.

The Valkyries go their separate ways.

Piper goes up to the cage.

**"**You left me, didn't you" Piper asks.

**"**Potion, potion" Phoebe said.

Paige throws a potion at the door and it opens.

"We gotta get out of here" Phoebe said.

Leo helps Darryl up.

Leo and Darryl run out of the cave.

**"**It's clear" Leo said.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige walk outside.

Phoebe doesn't look so good.

**"**I'll open the portal" Paige said.

**"**Uh" Phoebe said.

Phoebe grabs her chest.

**"**Phoebe" Paige said.

**"**It's Piper. Her heart is breaking" Phoebe said.

**"**Piper..." Leo said.

**"**Don't. Stay away from me" Piper said.

**"**I promise I will explain everything when we get home but right now we need to go" Leo said.

**"**Home" Piper asks.

"We don't have a home. You left us" Piper said.

**"**Leo, talk to her" Phoebe said.

**"**I didn't have a choice. I became an Elder, it's not something that I wanted, it's something that just happened" Leo said.

**"**Yes, see I know all of this" Piper said.

"Why didn't I remember it" Piper asks.

**"**Because I used my powers so you wouldn't have to. Your anger almost destroyed a city, and then your pain almost destroyed you. I wanted to help you so you wouldn't have to deal with it all at once" Leo said.

**"**So you took my feelings away" Piper asks.

**"**No, never. I was gonna reverse the spell slowly so you could feel a little more every day but then somebody did to this to me, somebody put me here so I couldn't. I'm sorry" Leo said.

**"**Look, I don't wanna rush you two, but we have to go" Darryl said.

**"**I have to second that" Paige said.

Piper shakes her head and looks at Phoebe.

The empath inside Phoebe kicks in.

**"**You bastard. How dare you do this to me. To our son" Phoebe said.

**"**Phoebe" Paige asks.

**"**We had a life together, a family and you destroyed it, and you destroyed me. You left me alone to raise our son by myself" Phoebe said.

"How could you do this" Phoebe asks.

"How could you do this" Phoebe yelled.

"How could you" Phoebe said.

Phoebe punches Leo in the face twice.

Phoebe suddenly stops before she can hit him a third time.

Phoebe looks at Piper.

"I don't feel Piper anymore." Phoebe said.

They hear voices in the distance.

**"**We have to go" Paige said.

Paige touches her necklace and the portal opens.

**"**Come on, Piper, we've gotta go" Phoebe said.

**"**Go? Go where" Piper asks.

**"**Home, hurry" Paige said.

The warriors run down the path.

**"**We gotta leave her. Come on" Phoebe said.

Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Darryl run into the portal leaving Piper behind.

Three warriors run in after them.

The portal closes.

Freyja, Mist and Valkyrie #2 run down the path. They see Piper standing there.


	25. Chapter 24:Valhalley of the Dolls Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

An: I'm so sorry for the long update. I have had so many things to complete as of lately. I haven't had much spare time and then I got hit with writers block.

Chapter 24: Valhalley of the Dolls Part 2

After entering the portal, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Darryl's spirit arrive in the alleyway where Darryl's body is which isn't to far from the police car where the criminal Darryl arrested is in. The criminal is angry from waiting so long that he is trying to kick down the bars between the front and back seats.

"Be careful, Darryl's body" Phoebe said.

"Thank you" Darryl said.

"Is he... I mean, am I still alive" Darryl asks.

**"**Barely" Phoebe said.

"Barely" Darryl asks.

**"**We've gotta go back and get Piper" Leo said.

**"**How? By force" Phoebe asks.

"She won't come, she's withdrawn' Phoebe said.

"Plus we can't go back now" Paige said.

**"**But we can't just leave her there" Leo said.

**"**Leo, they're not gonna hurt her. They need her to get to us" Phoebe said.

**"**Listen, about my body..." Darryl said.

**"**Oh, I'm sorry, you can just step right back in" Paige said.

**"**That's it" Darryl asks.

"Even though I'm still solid" Darryl said.

**"**You're still a spirit, trust me" Paige said.

**"**Okay, we gotta go figure out what to do. Thanks again" Phoebe said.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo orb out.

**"**Don't mention it" Darryl said.

Darryl walks over to his body and crouches down above it. His spirit is sucked back into his body.

Darryl jumps up.

A portal opens up in front of him and three warriors walk out.

"Great. That's just great" Darryl said.

The warriors throw Darryl across the alley and he lands hard on his car.

**In the living room of the manor, **Phoebe, Paige and Leo orb in. Chris and I walk into the room.

**"**Geez, it's about time, I was starting to get wor..." Chris said.

"Don't mind him. He's just tired of making potions and clearly not as used to waiting for news. Unless he's just an impatient person" I said.

Leo looked at me oddly.

"Where's Piper" Chris asked.

"You son of a bitch" Leo exclaimed.

Leo punches Chris in the face and pushes him against the wall.

"Why'd you do it" Leo asks.

**"**Do what" Chris asks.

Really is that necessary I thought.

Leo throws him across the room.

"Whoa hold it. I know that Chris' tone must have sounded irritated but Leo you need to take a chill pill before you accuse people" I said.

I tried to pull Leo away but it wasn't working. I wasn't trying as hard as I could.

It seems that Leo hasn't even acknowledged what I said.

**"**Leo, stop it" Paige said.

Chris starts to orb out but Leo grabs him and throws him across the room, hitting a cabinet.

I pull Leo closer to me to see if that would try to get him away from Chris.

Leo fights to get out of my grip.

"Will you let met go" Leo asks.

"No, not until I get a guarantee you won't hurt Chris. Don't even think about orbing. I will follow you" I said.

"But what about your charges" Leo asks.

"I've been gone from time to time. They can deal and besides Chris can be helpful" I said.

"You shouldn't trust him" Leo said.

"Leo, enough! This hostility is killing me" Phoebe said.

"Join the club. I just hope that Leo quits soon enough because he might end up pissing someone off" I said.

"I'm not a time bomb" Leo said.

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically.

**"**What is wrong with you? You been playing Gladiator too long" Paige asks.

"I agree with Paige" I said.

"You didn't tell them did you" Leo asks.

Leo was looking at Chris.

"Tell us what" Phoebe asks.

**"**That he was the last one to see me. Right afterwards I was mysteriously trapped in Valhalla" Leo said.

"That must just be a coincidence" I said.

"Oh, so what, that makes me responsible? Is that what you're saying" Chris asks.

**"**Okay, why would Chris do that" Paige asks.

**"**Why else" Leo asks.

"To get rid of me" Leo said.

"Even if that might be the case which I highly doubt then maybe it was for the greater good" I said.

"At least your logic makes slight sense but I still don't think that it isn't possible. Since I don't think that Leo is even on the right track on logic because it doesn't seem reasonable or make sense" Paige said.

"Even the theory I based it on Leo's idea which I don't believe it's possible" I said.

"Doesn't it" Leo asks.

"He manipulated things so I could become an Elder" Leo said.

"Forced me out of the house, didn't he" Leo asks.

"So what" I said.

"So you could save the world" Chris said.

"I get there might be somewhat feelings of resentment because you gained a greater destiny, which as usual has a cost. It's going to led you to be away from your family. It's just something that has to be done. Chris helped you gain that destiny but you are just going to have to deal with it" I said.

"Well excuse me I haven't had the chance to properly feel" Leo said.

"Alright, Leo, I know how upset you are. And by know, I mean I literally know. But you're way off base here. Chris has been a model Whitelighter since you've been gone. He's done nothing but good' Phoebe said.

**"**He's tried to send us after so many demons, if anything, he's been too good" Paige said.

**"**He's the reason we were able to save you" Phoebe said.'

"You're welcome" Chris said.

**"**Where'd you get the pendants" Leo asks.

"Really not this again" I said.

Leo gives me this look.

He's given me this look. He wants to talk to me later.

Leo glares at Chris but the sisters couldn't tell.

"Leo" Phoebe exclaims.

**"**Alright. Alright. I'll let it go for now" Leo said.

I sigh.

"Finally you're talking reason" I said.

"So where's Wyatt? Can I see him" Leo asks.

"Unfortunately you can't right at the moment" I said.

"What" Leo exclaims.

"Don't worry. He's staying with Sheila until we can figure out how to rescue Piper" Paige said.

"Which is gonna be hard because she doesn't want to be saved" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, if we're gonna save her, it's gonna have to be as witches, not as Valkyries" Paige said.

Paige and Phoebe pull off their Valkyrie necklaces and they return to their normal selves.

"Book of Shadows" Paige asks.

"Got it." Phoebe said.

**Phoebe and Paige head for the attic. **

**Leo looks at me again.**

**I shake my head, because I know that is his way saying he wants to talk to me. **

**Paige and Phoebe stop walking upstairs. **

**"Aren't you coming Kim" Paige asked.**

**I'm glad to be more spared.**

**"Actually I'm booked out. I feel as if I won't be very helpful. After awhile of looking through the book things just blend" I said. **

**"Fair enough but feel free to join us if you aren't too incompetent or are ready to look at the book again" Phoebe said.**

**"Okay will do" I said. **

**Phoebe and Paige head into the attic. **

**"Can I talk to you" Leo asked.**

**I knew this was going to occur. **

**I sigh.**

**"Sure but just not in the manor" I said.**

**"Why not here" Leo asked.**

**"Because I have a feeling that this is going to become a yelling argument and I though that Phoebe and Paige don't need to hear it especially since they might feel helpless with the Piper situation and not to mention the argument would be a distraction" I said. **

**"I guess you got me there" Leo said. **

**I'm surprised with how reasonable Leo is being at this moment. **

**"Where to" Leo asked.**

**Leo and I meet in various places for information. Mainly we go on top of of the famous Golden Gate Bridge.**

**"The main place" I said.**

**"I figured but it was good just to double check" Leo said.**

**"Fair point. Let's stop wasting time that way we can become more useful" I said.**

**Leo orbed.**

**I orbed. **

**A moment later we arrived on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. **

**I didn't want to waste time. I typically tend to try to be subtle and talk around it or let someone else talk their issue out first. I also try appearing to be neutral. The main exception is if I'm pissed off. I can hide it well until I confront the person I'm pissed at. **

**"What the hell was that back there" I asked.**

**"Excuse me" Leo said.**

**"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play coy" I said.**

**"I don't get why you're so pissed" Leo said.**

**"You want to hear why I'm pissed" I asked.**

**"Go for it" Leo said.**

**"Okay first of all you are taking your blame on your frustrations with trust with Chris. You are questioning everything, which is bad because it is causing everything to be ineffective. Chris has been nothing wrong but trying to help. You of all people should know how that is after all you were sneaky with the sisters when they didn't know your true identity" I said.**

**"I'm surprised that's all you have to say" Leo said.**

**"Of course its not. You know how I can be. I can't believe you. I would've thought you would've reacted to what my first main point is" I said. **

**"What do you want me to say" Leo asked.**

**"Chris has put us in bad situations" Leo said.**

**"It's not his fault with his timing entirely. He obviously came when he did for a reason. I know it may seem like he's been manipulative, but you have to understand you've only been around him during an apocalypse situation" I said.**

**"Yeah then maybe he should've come before that then" Leo said.**

**"Time travel can be unpredictable" I said.**

**"Maybe that's true" Leo said.**

**"What experience do you have with it" Leo asked.**

**"I didn't say either way if I've had experience" I said.**

**"Have you" Leo asked.**

**'If you must know I have" I said.**

**"Did you blow your cover" Leo asked.**

**"No I didn't" I said.**

**"Not many people have been time travelers and when that occurs cover has usually been blown. Even the sisters have had that happen" Leo said.**

**"Well they were more new and subtle common sense doesn't occur to them when they have time traveled" I said.**

**"So you understand Chris better" Leo said.**

**"Somewhat because I've been in his shoes except the purpose I was in the past, well no one knew I was from the future" I said.**

**"Why did you go" Leo asked.**

**"Well I've been to the past a few times. Sometimes I was there to learn. Sometimes there was a demonic problem" I said.**

**"When did you go" Leo asked.**

**I feel nervous. **

**"What is this interrogation. Besides I haven't been a time traveler in a long time" I said.**

**"Fair enough" Leo said.**

**"Did you ever make a story in the past" Leo asked.**

**"If I had to and it was so I would have an identity" I said.**

**"Do you think Chris has done that" Leo asked.**

**"I doubt it. After all from his moment of arrival, he's told us that he's from the future. But stop asking me about my experiences with time travel, because that's not why we are here" I said. **

**"Why else are you pissed off at me" Leo asked.**

**"You are letting your personal feelings get in the way of the bigger picture. It is proving to make things not efficient. Believe it or not I've done that before, but I've learned to not be as effected by it. **

**"Not all of us can be an empty shell that has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon" Leo said.**

**That hurt but I have a mask in place. Not that Leo knows this. **

**"At least it makes the final result better. I can more reliable that way" I said.**

**"You should try to be more personal" Leo said.**

**"It's not my fault. Ultimately I just don't believe really in happy endings because I've only seen one. Everything growing up has fallen apart. But stop trying to relate comments to me. It's inappropriate at this time" I said.**

**"I can tell your getting more annoyed and frustrated" Leo said.**

**I let him notice that fact.**

**"You need to be the bigger person and let your feelings go. Or for that matter put it aside to help" I said. **

**"What do you want to talk about" I asked.**

**"I don't understand you" Leo said.**

**"I stuck out to help you and this is what I get in return" Leo yelled.**

**"Your emotions are getting the best of you. You are dealing with resentment. Look it's not my fault" I said.**

**"Now that's where you're wrong. You should've been up there with me when the Titans were attacking" Leo yelled.**

**"The past is the past. Nothing can be done to change anything. Besides it was better I was with my charges because that got them to be more logical" I said.**

**"You seem sometimes like a robot" Leo said.**

**"I don't have the luxury to give into too much emotion. I feel happy for those around me but not as far as my own happiness goes" I said.**

**"You dictate what you feel" Leo said.**

**"I can't be happy because it equals a disaster" I said**

**"You should've been more wary of Chris" Leo said.**

**"Look excuse me, I lead my life the way I want to. Just because I'm being logical that doesn't mean that you have the right to boss me around" I yelled.**

**"Finally got you to snap" Leo said.**

**"Shut up. Just because I yelled doesn't mean I will act upon that level of anger" I said calmly. **

**"You do relieve that you are only the whitelighter of the sisters because of me" Leo said.**

**"I am well qualified and I surpassed you a long time ago. You have grew attached to the sisters and we became friends" I said.**

**"That's true. You do realize that the elders didn't trust you for awhile again after your bombshell of being a half whitelighter was revealed" Leo said.**

**"I remember. Your point is" I said.**

**"I talked to them to help them understand. I could easily take my words back" Leo said.**

**"I have seen them on several occasions and we are on good terms. You are just saying that statement out of spite" I said.**

**"Why would I do such a thing" Leo asked.**

**"Oh I don't know so that I'm out of the way. That way you could do something to Chris. You act too much upon your feelings" I said.**

**"At least by acting upon emotions that shows that I still care" Leo said. **

**"You have no idea what I've been through" I yelled.**

**The sisters never have revealed the breakdown I had about Connor to Leo and nor my experiences with love. **

**I almost felt like crying.**

**"Then what is it" Leo asked.**

**"Like I would tell you especially when you're angry at me and I'm angry at you" I said.**

**"I doubt its anything important considering you appear to be mostly emotionless" Leo said.**

**"Maybe you should take a leaf out of my book when it concerns Chris" I said.**

**"Why should I do that" Leo asked.**

**I roll my eyes.**

**"It's a good idea because people should receive the benefit over doubt" I said. **

**I feel like I'm talking in circles. **

**"It doesn't make sense to give him the benefit considering how he's taken advantage of situations and been manipulative" Leo said.**

**"People can do that sometimes but you have to understand that you can't try to change the future too much. Time travel is a tricky business. If you change too much then reality can be completely altered from what you know it to be. That would make total sense to go all the way if the circumstances call for it due to their being an unbalance on the balance scale" I said.**

**"What do you think his future is like" Leo asked.**

**"I don't know. All I know is some things must occur. Chris was right to act how he did with the Elder situation because they would be too much about the rules and it would've caused there to be a disaster" I said. **

**Leo looked as if he would protest. He opened his mouth.**

**"I don't think that you are right" Leo said.**

**"The only reason you said that is because of Chris. We both know that Chris was right about the Elders in the Titans situation. Since you are being so judgmental, you are clouded by your opinion to see the complete picture" I said.**

**"I'm not saying it because of Chris" Leo said.**

**"You just got to learn to be more open minded" I said.**

**"I am normally open minded" Leo said.**

**"The key word is normally. You need to try to be more open minded" I said.**

**"Why do you believe that" Leo said.**

**"Because it could put someone else like the sisters in danger" I said. **

**"Chris is so hard to work with" Leo said.**

**"To the Elders you can appear to be that way as well" I said.**

**"How do you figure that" Leo said.**

**"My observation skills and conversations the Elders have had with me" I said.**

**"You should have told me" Leo said.**

**"I thought it was obvious" I said.**

**Leo was silent for a moment.**

**"I guess I'm not as observant as you" Leo said.**

**"See you have to stop being so judgmental****" I said.**

**"It will be hard" Leo said.**

**"When are things ever easy" I said.**

**"Since I started working with the sisters its been harder" Leo said.**

**"The lines become less clear. I understand that perfectly" I said.**

**"When did you understand the fine lines" Leo asked.**

**"From a young age I learned the lines were less clear. I just dealt with cases individually to figure out what the right thing to do. With that in mind, I should really try to start over with Chris" I said.**

**"He is an enigma, which makes it hard to even think about trusting him" Leo said.**

**"I get that it's hard because in your eyes Chris seems like a black and white case. I hate to tell you the world doesn't work like that" I said.**

**"Alright I'll deal with him for helping Piper and then we'll see from there" Leo said.**

**"I'm glad that at last you listen to reason" I said.**

**Leo orbed away.**

**I orbed away.**

Meanwhile in a cave in Valhalla, Piper, Freyja, Mist and Kara are there. Piper is sitting on a chair. Mist is standing beside her waving her arm in front of Piper's face.

**"**Well"** Freyja asked.**

**"**She's Valkyrie. It's not pure. Deep inside I sense..."** Mist said.**

**"**Witch"** Kara asked.**

**"**Yes" Mist said.

**"**I told you, she came with the other witches, she has to be one too" Kara said.

**"**But it's very faint, I can barely read it" Mist said.

**"**Still, she helped to escape the warrior, didn't she" Kara said.

**"**Yes, but she didn't escape with them" Mist said.

**"**Maybe they left her behind" Kara said.

**"**Why would they do that" Mist asked.

**"**Because they would've been caught if they hadn't" Kara said.

Either way she'll be a value to us. She wouldn't be the first witch to convert. And if she has, then we've gained a powerful sister. But if it is just a spell and she's not truly one of us, then we'll use her to lead us to the other two. After all, we can't have anybody knowing where to find us and risking what we do, now can we?** Freyja said. **

**"**What about the warriors who followed them? Aren't you concerned about them being exposed" Kara asked.

**"**They're well trained. They'll know how to avoid it. Besides, hopefully they'll find the witches and take care of the problem for us. What do you think about that"** Freyja said.**

Piper stands up.

**"**I think that if they don't, we will" Piper said.

Meanwhile outside a warehouse in the street in the dark, the three warriors are there and have just killed several innocent men.

Meanwhile in the attic of the manor, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris and I are there. Leo and I arrived back not to long ago and decide to try to research. Paige is looking at the Book of Shadows.

**"I** don't understand" Chris said.

"Why don't we just storm the place and find her" Chris asked.

"It's not like we don't know where she is" Chris said.

"Its not that simple" I said.

**"**Because they'll be expecting you, that's why. It'll be suicide" Leo said.

"We got you out safely, didn't we" Chris said.

I sigh. This is a sore subject that I just convinced Leo to be civil in Chris' presence.

**"**But it cost us Piper" Leo said.

**"**Okay, you guys, would you knock it off. I'm still reeling from Piper's emotions, I don't need this" Phoebe said.

**"**Sorry" Chris said.

"At least Leo's being civil, which took me a long time to convince that" I said.

"Thank god, because it was getting intense earlier" Paige said.

**"**So how's it going" Phoebe asked.

"I am almost done. Um, I don't mean to burden you with my emotions but I don't quite see how reversing the memory spell's gonna help" Paige said.

**"**Piper needs to believe she's a Valkyrie because it's too painful for her to be herself, way too painful, believe me. I almost passed out back there" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, then believing she's a Valkyrie is the perfect option. To serve the greater good they're always in control. And they don't have to deal with pain or loss" Chris said.

"That would be good short term, but that's not the long term picture" I said.

**"**Well, that's why we have to make Piper believe she's Piper again because if we don't get her back mentally, it won't matter if we get her back physically" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay, but Piper wasn't exactly back before the spell either" Phoebe said.

"Don't we know it. I was way more busy having more of a life because of Piper" I said.

**"**What do you mean" Leo asked.

"Well I was having more of a life because of her attitude" I said.

**"**Well, that little magical whammy you performed on her kind of, um, backfired" Paige said.

**"**Yeah. You see, after you left, Piper was really..." Phoebe said.

**"**Chipper. Yeah. Incessantly, increasingly, annoyingly chipper" Paige said.

**"**What she said" Phoebe said.

"I get why you would have more of a life Kim" Leo said.

By his tone of voice, I could tell he was referring to our convention earlier at the bridge and the point about my emotions.

**"**I was supposed to make her feel less pain, I guess with me not around to pull it back a little bit, she got happier and happier" Leo said.

**"**Uh, no, psychotically chipper" Paige said.

Chris claps.

**"**Way to go' Chris said.

"Really was that necessary to say. Leo can barely stand to be in your presence and civil nonetheless" I said.

**"**Chris" Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry that my annoyance and frustration came upon my comment to Leo's affect on Piper" Chris said.

**"**Oh, I swear my new power is going to drive me crazy" Phoebe said.

**"**You'll get the handle of it, just be patient" I said.

"Are you sure" Phoebe asked.

"Because I remember Prue almost being destroyed that time she was an empath" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, she wasn't supposed to become one, you are. Maybe all this with Piper has made it happen a little sooner but you can handle it, I know you can" I said.

**"**I just wish I knew how to turn it on and off. I feel like I'm at the mercy of everyone else's feelings and it sucks." Phoebe said.

**"**Bright side maybe you can actually find out how Jason feels about you" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, but what if it's not good news" Phoebe asked.

**"**Then you dump him before he dumps you" I said.

Phoebe laughs.

"Uh, I think the spell's finished" Paige said.

The doorbell rings. Oscar barks and runs in.

"Oh, great" Paige said.

**"**You got a dog" Leo asked.

**"**No, I got a career" Paige said.

**"**Sore subject, don't ask" Chris said.

Oscar barks again.

**"**Alright, I'm coming" Paige said.

Phoebe and Paige go downstairs.

Phoebe and Paige open the door. Darryl is standing there with cuts and bruises on his face.

**"**Oh my god, Darryl, what happened" Phoebe asked.

**" **I think I just got attacked by Attila the Hun" Darryl said.

Meanwhile in Valhalla, Piper, Freyja and Mist are sitting in front of a beautiful waterfall. Kara comes rushing over.

**"**Freyja, I need to speak with you" Kara said.

They stand up.

"In private" Kara said.

"You can speak freely" **Freyja said. **

**"**The warriors have followed the witches. They've killed civilians" Kara said.

**"**What" Mist said.

"Innocents" **Freyja asked.**

**"**I don't know. But they turned off the locators" Kara said.

**"**What does that mean" Piper asked.

**"**They're trained to do that when the final battle between good and evil begins" Mist said.

**"**We have to stop them" Kara said.

**"**But how can we" Mist asked.

"We have no way of finding them in the city" Mist said.

**"**I'm from the city. I can help you find them" Piper said.

**Meanwhile in the living room of the manor, Phoebe**, Paige, Leo, Chris, Darryl and I are there. Leo is healing Darryl. I could've healed Darryl but Leo insisted to.

**"**Feeling better" Leo asked.

**"**Yeah. Thanks, it's good to have you back" Darryl said.

**"**Thanks for helping me get back" Leo said.

**"**Ah, don't mention it" Chris said.

Phoebe hits Chris on the leg.

The sisters need to learn to be more subtle. Paige is the least subtle.

**"**How long after we left did the warriors show up" Phoebe asked.

**"**Not long. Maybe a couple of seconds" Darryl said.

**"**They must have followed us from Valhalla" Phoebe said.

**"**Great" Paige said.

That tone was sarcasm.

"That means they're after us now" Paige said.

"That's good if that's the case because that could more that the valkerie will have to come and Piper will probably be with them because she's familiar with San Francisco" I said.

"That could make getting Piper easier" Chris said.

**"**Except they didn't hang out long enough to ask me where to find you. Granted I was looking through swollen eyes but they just seem lost and confused" Darryl said.

**"**So what, they just took off" Chris asked.

**"**Thank goodness they did because..." Darryl said.

**"**We should have never put you in that situation. We should have come up with another way" Phoebe said.

**"**Forget it. You know, it worked" Darryl said.

**"**Yeah, for you maybe" I said.

"What about the next poor guy that runs into those warriors" Phoebe asked.

" I hate to think upon that guy or gal who runs into them even though I know they are warriors of good because they must be confused being here" I said.

"They're trained killers" Phoebe said.

Oscar jumps into Paige's lap.

**"**Yeah, but they only kill evil" Paige said.

**"**He's not evil" Chris said.

**"**Chris is right. Not everything is black and white in this world. Warriors can't always tell the difference between good and evil" Leo said.

It's kind of funny to me that he says that statement of black and white, which I brought up earlier.

I smile at the fact that Leo admits that Chris is right.

**"**What do we do" Phoebe asked.

**"**Well, we need to find them fast" Leo said.

**"**That shouldn't be too hard, they're gonna stand out. Even to San Francisco" Darryl said.

**"**Which is why we need to move fast. If they're exposed, so are the Valkyries" Leo said.

**"You're** awfully forgiving considering everything they put you through" Paige said.

**"**They still have a noble purpose to perform. Keeping their secret is key to them fulfilling it. Besides, it's not the Valkyries fault that I ended up there" Leo said.

Leo looks at Chris.

I gave Leo an annoyed look.

I'm close to the verge of yelling because of Leo's false promise.

**"**Which bring us back to the warriors" Chris said.

**"**And let's not forget about Piper" Phoebe said.

**"**Maybe we should split up. You should go to the police station. They're gonna show up on the radar screen in a big way" I said.

Darryl's pager beeps.

**"**You know what, the officer's paging me anyway" Darryl said.

**"**Alright, make sure you're the first cop on the scene, we might need you to buy us some time" I said.

**"**Okay" Darryl said.

Darryl leaves.

**"**Uh, maybe I should go to the newspaper and do the same thing" Phoebe said.

Phoebe looks at me.

"Are you coming Kim" Phoebe asked.

"No, Elise forced me to have an off day but her attempt to do that failed because I already turned in my work for the day" I said.

** "**Good idea Phoebe. Paige..." Leo said.

**"I** should take Oscar home before I get fired" Paige said.

**"**You're kidding, right" Leo asked.

I can't believe Leo's asking that question because he's seen the sisters want to have separate lives outside of witchcraft. I knew that Paige was going to go through that eventually.

**"No**, I promised the temp agency I'd have him back in the morning and, huh, it's the morning. Listen, before you say anything, you've been gone, some things have changed and one of those things is that I am determined no more than ever to have a life separate from being a witch" Paige said.

**"**Fine" Leo said.

I'm glad that Leo is able to be better at socializing.

"But now" Leo asked.

**"**Yeah. I've already done the reversal spell, can't do it without Piper and we don't know how to get her, so, I'm just an orb away if you need help" Paige said.

Paige leaves the room.

**"**Paige" Leo said.

**"**Let her go. It might seem silly to you but it's important to her, I know" Phoebe said.

**"**See, it helps to be an empath" Chris said.

I roll my eyes.

"Really its not the time and place to figure out the usefulness. Besides it would be inadequate because they are sisters" I said.

"Yeah, it helps to be a sister. And while we're on that subject, we have to come up with another plan to get Piper out of Valhalla" Phoebe said.

**"**She's right. Let's go" Leo said.

Leo grabs Chris's arm.

**"**But..." Chris said.

"Hold it Leo. This is another way for you to get back at him and its not a good idea for you and Chris to be on the same task. Chris will be working with me" I said.

"Doing what exactly" Leo asked.

"We are going to go to demon bars and scry for evil even though that's too broad. Its how we can track down the warriors" I said.

Leo orbs out.

I know he'll be back soon.

"So what to first" Chris asked.

"I'm thinking since scrying will be pointless due to the fact we don't know what we're looking for. I mean we could use the necklaces but I don't know if that will work because the warriors in San Francisco went rogue" I said.

"Meaning that we will go to demon bars" Chris said.

"Precisely. Besides sometimes its fun to do something the harder way" I said.

"I don't understand" Chris said.

"You'll see" I said.

I grabbed Chris' hand and I concentrated on orbing to the demon bar.

There are lots of demon bars in San Francisco which has made it harder to figure out in the beginning where to go. After trying lots out I figured out which places have better clientele.

A moment later we arrived in front of the sign Willy's Place. No its not the same Willy I met in the future, but it is his Uncle's.

"Why did you grab my hand" Chris asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if you knew, which bar I had in mind and not to mention knowing how to get there" I said.

"You could've told me" Chris said.

"True, but I thought it was kind of fun to through you off guard" I said.

"Why this bar of all places" Chris asked.

There wasn't much around here. There was a club across the street and it indeed reminded me of Lorne's club in the future. This club had a sanctuary spell.

"Because this location is great" I said.

"I don't understand" Chris said.

"Well if for some reason we have not much luck here, we can go across the street towards the club" I said.

"What's so special about the club" Chris asked.

"Because it has a sanctuary spell by the owner, which allows there to be no violence" I said.

"This is a brilliant spot" Chris said.

Chris had his jaw dropped and his eyes were widened.

"What are we waiting for" Chris asked.

"Nothing. I just was enjoying your reaction towards the realization of the greatness" I said.

I walk ahead of Chris to the door.

The door is only a few feet away.

Why didn't you orb inside" Chris said.

"Because it would startle the customers. Don't want that" I said.

I open the door.

Inside there was oddly enough not a lot of people. It was strange, because the patterns have been unusual as of lately. The only fact that reminded true was the consideration of timing. The timing though made sense because most demons, warlocks, witches and vampires arrived during happy hour or late at night.

Chris looks disappointed.

I have two choices. I could either kill cliental or I could scare them away. My course of action depends usually on the clientele. Today I sense that everyone is a vampire. Inside the room are eight occupants not counting the bartender, Chris and I.

I put my hand in my pocket and secretly hand Chris a stake.

I put my hand again in my pocket and grab myself a stake.

Chris and I communicated silently.

I held up three fingers and slowly they went down.

Chris and I look at each other and attack.

Within moments, chaos occurred.

We ended up breaking tables and glasses in the battle with the vampires. The vampires were fairly new made, but they were smarter than most new vampires that occurred. I could tell they were new because they were sloppy. They left themselves to be vulnerable, but they had good team work skills. When one was vulnerable, another came and attacked from behind. However after awhile, the vampires started to get more tired and so the vulnerability was the downfall. Chris killed four and I killed four.

"Why did you kill the last vampire" Chris asked.

"Because that's not who we wanted to talk to. We had to get rid of the clientele" I said.

"You couldn't have told me this because" Chris said.

"What would be the fun in that" I said.

"I see you're prospective. After all I keep a lot from everyone" Chris said.

"We make a good team" I said.

"Yeah we do. It's nice to know that you have my back" Chris said.

I smile.

I walk towards the bartender and put my hand on his throat.

"Where are the rogue warriors that escaped Vahalla" I demanded.

I took my hand off the bartender's throat. I held him in place with my hands, in case he tried to escape.

"I don't know much. There are whispers that the warriors have been hanging out in this warehouse. There blood trail will lead you there. I can't remember where it begins" the bartender said.

I gave the bartender a look.

"That's all I know. I swear" the bartender said.

I released the bartender.

"Pleasure doing service with you" I said.

I put a thousand dollars on the bar.

Chris and I walk out.

"What was that for" Chris asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about' I said.

"The money" Chris said.

"I go here mostly to get information. Its not usually as messy and if it gets too out of hand I pay the damages. That's the unfortunate side affect from the killing" I said.

"Do you always kill them" Chris asked.

"Oh no. It depends on the cliental when I come in. Sometimes I just scare them out" I said.

"How does that occur" Chris asked.

"I read their minds and create the illusion of their fears" I said.

"That sounds like the mind of an evil genius" Chris said.

I gave Chris a look.

"If you're here to lecture me about my powers and about the responsibility. I understand more so then anybody" I said.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Like I can talk" Chris said.

"Whoever said that the road to redemption or for that matter fighting evil is all black and white" I said.

"I don't get why Leo appears to see it more that way at least where I'm concerned" Chris said.

"I don't fully understand either. He just has a lot of unsolved issues" I said.

"So why do you pay" Chris asked.

I laugh.

"Because where else would I go to get information. This is the most reliable bar" I said.

Chris shakes his head in what appears to be disbelief.

"So what now" Chris asked.

"I really hate to say this. I think that Leo's plan should occur. He had this look in his eyes that said I'm going to use you to find out information about the valkeries. Of course he had the personal agenda attached" I said.

"I can't believe that you want to go along with it especially since we have the information we need" Chris said.

"Its twisted and werid I know. I think though that Leo has a point to confirm facts of the valkeries. Besides I think it would be good for you and Leo as well. It might release the annoyance of each other. I doubt it but you never know" I said.

"If Leo insists on ignoring his duties and responsibilities, then this confrontation would've happened sooner or later" Chris said.

"I really wis I could help" I said.

"I can't believe you used incorrect grammar" Chris said.

"Well there's such things as vengeance demons and if you say the WISH word then that statement would come true" I said.

"Guess you can never be too careful" Chris said.

"Are you ready to come back to the manor" I asked.

"I don't want to go but at the same time I want to. It's hard to explain" Chris said.

"I know what you mean" I said.

Chris orbs.

I orb.

Chris and I are in the manor in the living room to be precise.

Leo orbs in.

"I'm not surprised to see you" I said.

"How did the demon bar go, if you even went" Leo asked.

I gave Leo an annoyed look.

"It was very productive not that it is any of your business" I said.

"The hell it isn't" Leo said.

"Don't give me the attitude" I said.

Leo's behavior is very surprising to me because Leo hasn't been unreasonable to work with until the whole Chris thing. Leo and I have a good relationship but it appears to become damaged goods at this rate.

"What attitude" Leo asked.

"Don't get all high on your horse and ask what's up" I said.

Leo appears to be unreadable. I guess he might be slightly confused or something.

So I decide to elaborate by expressing my feelings.

"It would be easier if I knew you are possessed or something. As much as I like to believe your not being yourself, I know its still you." I said.

"What about Chris can't you let go" I asked.

"I'm standing right here" Chris said.

I move closer towards Leo.

"No wait. Don't answer that. You have to be the older wiser person. Your personal feelings should not cloud anything since the mission is the most important thing" I said.

"Kim has a point" Chris said.

"Of course you agree with her" Leo said.

"What brings you here" Leo asked.

"We were going to wait for Paige and Phoebe" I said.

"But" Leo said.

"Since you showed up. I guess we should check out Vahalla" Chris said.

Leo grabs Chris.

I decide to go upstairs to my room to get my favorite pastime novel Wuthering Heights.

I can really relate to this novel, because my life has dealt with a lot of forbidden love. However unlike the ending of the novel, I have no happy ending.

I have a feeling that the report is going to take awhile.

I walk back downstairs towards the living room and sit down on a couch.

My charges would be surprised to see me now, but there's nothing I can do. The warriors won't be able to find with the necklaces. I just hope the news or Darryl reports something useful soon.

Meanwhile in the cave in Vahalla, two warriors walk in.

**"**Come on, in here" Leo said.

**"**Easy" Chris said.

Leo and Chris walk in.

**"**Who goes there" **Warrior #1 asked.**

**"**What's the matter? Don't your recognize me" Leo asked.

**"**Leo. But we heard that the witches had broken you out" **Warrior #2 said.**

**"**Disinformation. Enemy's favorite tactic, don't fall for it again" Leo said.

**"**Right, sorry. It's just that everyone's a little on edge, especially since the alert's been sounded again" **Warrior #1 said.**

**"**I know. I caught the intruder" Leo said.

"Where's Freyja" Leo asked.

"She'll want to question him" Leo said.

**"**She's not here. She went after the warriors in the city" **Warrior #2 said.**

**"**And the new Valkyrie, where's she" Leo asked.

**"**They took her with her" **Warrior #1 said.**

**"**Alright, then I'll have to question him myself" Leo said.

Leo grabs Chris and throws him in the cage.

"Alone" Leo said.

The warriors leave.

Leo gets in the cage with Chris and shuts the door.

Leo picks up two swords.

**"**What are you doing? Leo, what's going on" Chris asked.

**"**I am gonna get the truth out of you one way or another. No sisters and no Kim around here to help you this time. No orbing, no way out" Leo said.

Chris trips over a skull.

"Just you and me" Leo said.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised Kim thought you would have a personal vendetta" Chris said.

"Awfully perceptive isn't she" Leo said.

"Sometimes too much. She is very good at reading people" Chris said.

Leo throws the sword at his feet.

**"**You're joking, right? I mean, shouldn't we be getting back to fill in Phoebe and Paige and find Piper" Chris asked.

**"**I already lost Piper. Pick it up" Leo said.

"Kim is spot on with her observation with you since you've come back. I was hoping you wouldn't be as extreme and by the way you know, this isn't funny anymore. This isn't very Elder-like either" Chris said.

"Why won't you see reason" Chris asked.

"Because I don't trust you. You keep a lot of information to yourself" Leo said.

"I think its mostly because I got you to become an Elder. If Kim was in my shoes at that moment she would've done everything the same" Chris said.

"I don't know about that" Leo said.

"I keep things to myself because I can't change too much even if I wanted to say stuff. I can't" Chris said.

"I don't understand your purpose here" Leo said.

"It's a surgical strike" Chris said.

"But as if your comment about being unelderly being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has changed me a lot. Pick it up" Leo said.

**"**Forget it" Chris said.

Leo kicks up a shield and Chris catches it.

Leo attacks him and he falls to the ground.

"I didn't do it" Chris said.

Chris tries to get up and Leo knocks his sword out of his hand.

Leo holds his sword up to Chris's throat.

"You can't kill me, I'm a Whitelighter" Chris said.

**"**No? Then why are you sweating" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna find out the truth. I'm gonna find out who did this to me, I promise. Right now we're gonna go catch up with Phoebe and Paige and have a little chat with the Elders" Leo said.

Meanwhile outside the warehouse, Police have arrived at the crime scene. Piper, Freyja, Mist and Kara walk out of a portal in a near by alley.

**"**This was the last place they were before they turned off their locators" Kara said.

"Why did they do this" **Freyja asked.**

"This is not what we're training them for" Freyja said.

**"**Maybe they were confused by all the evil in the city. It's everywhere" Piper said.

**"**Then how do we find them before they hurt anybody else" Mist asked.

**"**I could scry for them" Piper said.

**"**You mean like a witch can" Kara asked.

**"**What do you need" **Freyja asked.**

**"**Something of the warriors. The knife" Piper said.

A knife disappears out of the dead man's stomach and reappears in Freyja's hand.

"Anything else" **Freyja asked. **

A biker guy walks out of the back door of one of the buildings.

**"**Well, hells bells, what have we got here? **Biker Guy #1 asked.**

The Biker Guy laughs.

"What, is there a Xena convention in town or something" Biker Guy #1 asked.

He laughs again. Kara steps forward.

**"**On your knees" Kara said.

"Excuse me"** Biker Guy #1 asked.**

"I got a better idea. How about you get on your knees instead" Biker Guy #1 said.

Kara stretches out her arm and the Biker Guy falls to his knees.

Kara moves closer to him.

**"**Who are you to speak to us that way" Kara asked.

"Kara"** Freyja said.**

**"**You don't command us. We command you" Kara said.

Piper walks over to Kara and pushes her arm down.

"How dare you" Kara said.

**"**This isn't Valhalla. You don't have dominion over men here" Piper said.

The biker guy runs back inside.

**"**Then how do you train them? How do they take orders"** Freyja asked. **

**"**They don't, they do what they want" Piper said.

The biker guy comes back out with about a dozen other bikers following him, wielding weapons.

"You know, I have an idea of how we can blend in better" Piper said.

Piper, Freyja, Mist and Kara are sitting on the bikers' motorbikes wearing leather clothes.

They start them up and drive off, passing tied up bikers. The drive down the street past the crime scene.

Darryl looks over and notices Piper.

Meanwhile in the Bay Mirror, Phoebe walks in talking on her cell phone.

"A motorcycle, Darryl? Are you sure" Phoebe asked.

"That just is so not Piper. Leo and Kim did say that she might be back. Alright, I'll call Paige and you keep an eye... " Phoebe said.

Jason walks into the room.

"Oh my god" Phoebe said.

Phoebe holds up her phone in front of her face trying to hide behind it.

Jason spots her.

Phoebe puts the phone back against her ear.

"Let me call you back, let me call you back" Phoebe said.

Phoebe hangs up.

"Jason! Hi" Phoebe said.

"What are you doing here" Phoebe asked.

**"**Who me" Jason asked.

"I own the place" Jason said.

**"**Right. I work here, that's why I'm..." Phoebe said.

Jason walks up to her and kisses her passionately.

Everyone in the office stops work and stares.

"Wh-What was I saying" Phoebe asked.

**"**Did you forget I was flying in today" Jason asked.

**"**No. Of course I didn't forget that you were flying back today. Just a little scattered, that's all" Phoebe said.

Phoebe laughs, flustered.

"Is the air conditioning not working in here or what" Phoebe asked.

**"**Uh, it feels fine to me. Phoebe, you look great, really. I like your hair" Jason said.

**"**Thanks. I like yours too" Phoebe said.

They walk into Phoebe's office.

**"**Uh, listen, I was gonna go home, unpack, take a shower. But, uh, I was hoping that maybe later we could get together and have some dinner, you know. I know we didn't have anything planned officially but, you know, I was thinking that... "Jason said.

Phoebe grabs Jason and kisses him passionately.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes then" Jason said.

Phoebe steps back.

**"**Oh, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no" Phoebe said.

Jason walks closer to her and she moves away, around her desk.

**"**No?" Jason asked.

"Alright, uh, I just really missed you, Phoebe" Jason said.

**"**Oh, I know, I can tell" Phoebe said.

She backs right around her desk with him following her.

"It's just, uh, it's very hard. I-I mean, hard to explain, that kind of hard. You know, not the other kind of hard, you know" Phoebe said.

"Am I making any sense" Phoebe asked.

**"**Phoebe..." Jason said.

**"**No, no, don't come any closer, it'll just get harder" Phoebe said.

She turns to face the door. He comes up behind her and kisses her neck.

"Oh, god. I-I-I c-c-can't. P-P-P-Piper" Phoebe said.

She gives in, turns around and kisses him.

Jason looks up and sees the whole office looking in from the hallway.

He closes the door. They all groan in disappointment.

Meanwhile in the warehouse, the three warriors are there. The Valkyries and Piper ride in on the motorbikes. The warriors pull out their weapons. Freyja gets off the bike.

**"**No, wait, it's me. You're making a mistake" **Freyja said.**

Piper, Mist and Kara get off the bikes too.

"This is not the final battle, we've come to take you back to Valhalla" Freyja said.

**"**What do you think"** Warrior #2 asked.**

"I think the enemy wears many masks" **Warrior #3 said. **

The warriors attack.

Meanwhile in the street, Paige is taking Oscar for a walk. She's talking on her cell phone.

**"**Well, you're the agency" Paige said.

"How could you not know they were leaving town" Paige asked.

"They abandoned their dog. That, that is animal cruelty, okay? No! I-I can't take care of the dog. I've got responsibilities, pressing ones too. And besides, I need to make a statement to my family. This is not helping here" Paige said.

"Hello? Hello? "Paige asked.

She hangs up.

"What am I doing" Paige asked.

Oscar barks.

"Okay, I've just got to trust the universe, things happen for a reason" Paige said.

Neighbor's dogs bark.

"What is going on here" Paige asked.

**"**Bad ass fight, that's what" **Male Voice said.**

Paige looks around.

**"**Who said that" Paige asked.

"Whoa, wait, you mean you can here me" **Male Voice asked. **

Paige looks down at Oscar. He's talking.

"Well, hallelujah, it's about time" Oscar said.

**"**Please don't tell me you're talking to me" Paige said.

**"**Are you kidding" Oscar asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention for two days now. I'm in serious trouble here" Oscar said.

**"**Okay, its okay, Paige. You've dealt with weirder things than this. Maybe, maybe my powers are just advancing, maybe I can understand animals now" Paige said.

**"**Oh, please, give me a break. Until you accepted that there might be a reason you got this job, you weren't gonna be open to helping me" Oscar said.

**"**Help you do what" Paige asked.

**"**Reverse an evil witch's curse and make me human again. Come on, if I'm evil too, it won't work, you know that" Oscar said.

"What have you got to lose" Oscar asked.

**"**Well, it's a good point. This day couldn't get much suckier. Okay, here goes. Uh, "I call upon the Halliwells, I call our powers to undo this spell, make right again that we must, reverse the curse that made this mutt" Paige said.

Oscar turns into a tall, good looking guy.

**"**That's better, thanks" Oscar said.

**"**Alright, don't mention it. As long as you don't hump my leg anymore we'll be cool" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, sorry, it's just what dogs do when they like someone" Oscar said.

**"**Oh, that's very sweet" Paige said.

"So, why did an evil witch turn you into man's best friend, anyway" Paige asked.

**"**Well, it's kind of complicated. Let's just say there's a million reasons. But let me help you. All those dogs out there? They're barking because there's some serious magic in the air. The kind of magic you might be looking for" Oscar said.

Meanwhile in the Halliwell manor in the living room, Chris orbs in.

Chris appears to be injured.

"Oh my god" I said.

"Are you okay" I asked.

"I'll be fine. Unfortunately I got hurt more than Leo, but maybe that will give him a piece of mind" Chris said.

I smile.

"Hopefully. I hate being put into the middle" I said.

"I didn't ask you to be put in this position" Chris said.

"What kind of friend would I be if I don't protect you" I said.

"That's sweet. But seriously you didn't have to" Chris said.

"Well besides Leo was being an asshole to you. I figured that Phoebe and Paige would act passive aggressive to Leo and nothing would be done to really help you" I said.

"But maybe it won't matter now" Chris said.

"Yeah things are almost close to normal. I'd give it a few hours until normalcy occurs" I said.

"If I doesn't occur then what" Chris asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that once Leo is back on the right track all will be right and he won't try anything with you" I said.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to him not being so clouded by his feelings. The sisters are easier to work with than him" Chris said.

"Not always, but once accommodations are made then things are easier" I said.

Chris starts to loose his balance.

Chris takes a seat.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot to heal you once you arrived" I said.

I put my hand above his wound on his stomach and after close to a minute the wound vanishes.

" Don't worry about it. That feels much better" Chris said.

"I'm sure it does. I'll let you rest for a moment and then we have to go" I said.

Chris stands up immediately.

"I should've known not to say something. You need a breather. You should get some water and enjoy sitting for a moment" I said.

"But" Chris said.

"How useful do you think you'll be in you don't get a breather" I asked.

Chris doesn't answer and instead sends me an annoyed look because he knows that I'm right.

"Do you have any leads" Chris asked.

"I'm not going to answer that until I got your water" I said.

"I can get it myself" Chris said.

"I know but still this is to help you chill and its for your own good" I said.

I walk out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Once I'm in the kitchen, I quickly get him a medium sized glass of water. I also grab myself a coke because I'm worried about the possibility of falling asleep.

A moment later I return to the living room, luckily Chris is still is there.

Chris is very stubborn, which is why I'm surprised that he listened to me.

I hand Chris the water and sit back in the same couch that I was on earlier. It just happens that the couch Chris also decided to occupy.

Chris takes a sip of water.

"So are you going to answer" Chris said.

"Wow you're so impatient" I said.

Chris sends me a look.

"Okay fine Darryl called earlier and found a trail of killings by the warriors. I'm guessing they are nearby this trail" I said.

"Was that so hard" Chris asked.

I laugh.

"Now just don't chuck down that water" I said.

I take a sip of coke.

"I feel so tempted to now that I know information, but I don't know the precise location" Chris said.

Chris takes a smile sip of water.

I smile.

"Why are you about taking the time" Chris asked.

"Well I know that Paige is off to get Phoebe and its going to take awhile since Jason is back" I said.

"What" Chris said.

"Yeah Phoebe has only been talking about Jason's return for like weeks" I said.

"Talk about bad timing" Chris said.

"When is timing ever right" I said.

"Fair enough. But as you were saying" Chris said.

"Her empath powers might have lost control and not to mention Paige is going to be careful not to expose magic" I said.

Chris leaned back in the couch.

"This is going to take awhile. I get your approach now" Chris said.

"You know I'm not normally like this" I said.

Chris smiles.

"This must be hard for you" Chris said.

I take a sip of coke.

"Not necessarily. I've dealt with most things fast, but its good to not always rush into situations. There has to be good plans as well" I said.

"Planning can occur a long time, but situations occur" Chris said.

"That's where improvising comes into play" I said.

Chris took a sip of water.

I take a sip of coke.

"How will you know when its time" Chris asked.

"Paige will call" I said.

Comfortable silence occurs and we both settle with sipping on our drinks.

Meanwhile in the Bay Mirror in Phoebe's office to be precise, Phoebe and Jason pop up from behind her desk. They put their clothes back on.

**"**I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen" Phoebe said.

**"**Why not? Why are apologizing" Jason asked.

"You were unbelievable" Jason said.

**"**Oh, please don't say it. Just don't" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, it wasn't just you, you know" Jason said.

**"**Oh, yeah, I know, I just, I, uh, wasn't myself, that's all" Phoebe said.

**"**I don't understand" Jason said.

**"**Yeah, I know you don't and that's okay" Phoebe said.

She walks to the front of her desk.

"As long as you stay on that side of the room everything should be fine. It's the only way I really know what I'm feeling" Phoebe said.

She sits on a red couch.

**"**Phoebe..." Jason said.

**"**Please, please, please, please, don't" Phoebe said.

**"**Hey, what's the matter" Jason asked.

"You can talk to me. We like each other, Phoebe, you don't have to be afraid of that. I'm not gonna hurt you" Jason said.

**"**Really" Phoebe asked.

**"**Really. Come here" Jason said.

She gets up and hugs him. She gets a vibe.

**"**Oh, no, not again" Phoebe exclaims.

**"**What" Jason said.

**"**What do you mean what" Phoebe asked.

"Don't think I don't know" Phoebe said.

There's a knock at the door. Phoebe opens it.

**"**Hi" Paige said.

**"**Hi" Phoebe said.

**"**Excuse us" Paige said.

"You got a minute" Paige asked.

**"**Yeah" Phoebe said.

Paige pulls Phoebe out into the main office.

**"**What is the matter with you" Paige asked.

"Weren't you supposed to be..." Paige said.

**"**Okay, you don't have to yell at me because I can sense how mad you are" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay, just because you can sense doesn't mean I can't vent" Paige said.

**"**Where are we going right now" Phoebe asked.

**"**To find Piper" Paige said.

**"**Do you know where she is" Phoebe asked.

**"**Yeah, a little doggy told me" Paige said.

They leave.

"What's Chris' and Kim's status" Phoebe asked.

"They are waiting for me to call them" Paige said.

Paige pulled out her phone and dialed the house phone in the manor.

"Its time" Paige said.

"We'll be there in a second" I said.

Paige grabs Phoebe and orbs into the mechanic shop.

Meanwhile moments prior to the orbing in the mechanic shop, the warriors are fighting with the Valkyries.

One of the warriors throws Kara down onto a car.

He jumps down beside her.

Piper jumps up onto another car and grabs onto a long chain hanging from the roof.

She swings across to Kara and just before the warrior can stab Kara, Piper kicks him out of the way.

**"**Come on, get up" Piper said.

Kara looks at Piper, shocked.

They continue fighting. Piper uses a Valkyrie power and a hub cap floats to her. She uses it as a shield.

At that precise moment, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and I orbed in.

"Ooh, way to go Piper" Phoebe exclaims.

Paige hits her arm.

"What? She's good" Phoebe said.

Piper knocks down one of the warriors and notices Phoebe, Paige, Chris and I.

**"**I'll take care of them" Piper said.

She walks towards us.

**"**Reverse the spell! Reverse the spell" Chris said.

**"**Alright. Uh, "Spell was cast, now make it pass, remove it now, don't ask me how" Paige said.

Piper waves her arm and Paige flies across the room.

"Well, it serves you right" I said.

"What kind of spell was that" Chris asked.

" Okay, Piper, I know why you'd rather be one of them. It's because you don't wanna feel pain. But you have to feel the pain because if you can't feel the pain, then you can't feel the good stuff either, you know. Right" Phoebe said.

Piper kicks Phoebe and Phoebe lands on the floor.

Chris and I join the valkeries in fighting the warriors.

**"**Oh, and that was so much better" Paige said.

A car screeches outside and then Darryl runs in wielding a gun.

**"**Freeze! Drop your weapons" Darryl exclaimed.

The warriors, Valkyries, Chris and I stop fighting. One of the warriors pulls out a dagger.

**"**Piper" Phoebe exclaimed.

The warrior throws the dagger at Darryl and Piper freezes it just in time.

Darryl turns around and looks at the dagger.

Freyja opens a portal.

"Now do you believe me" Freyja asked.

"Go, get in" **Freyja said. **

The warrior grabs the dagger out of mid-air.

They step into the portal.

"Piper, let's go" Freyja said.

Freyja and Mist step into the portal.

**"**Piper, don't go" Paige said.

**"**Hurry" Kara said.

**"**Please" Phoebe said.

Piper rushes over to the portal and Kara and her step into it.

"That was so unexpected" I said.

In the conservatory of the manor, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris and I are there.

**"**There's gotta be a way to get Piper out of there. I know it" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, unfortunately the reversal spell as you so kindly pointed out didn't exactly help Piper remember who she was" Paige said.

"Not to sound negative but that might have been our last shoot at getting Piper back. The only exception would be if the spell didn't kick in yet at that moment" I said.

"I hope your right" Leo said.

"What do the Elders think" Phoebe asked.

"They think it had to be a demon who stuck Leo in Valhalla" Chris said.

**"**But they're not sure" Leo said.

**"**Still, it's their leading theory" Chris said.

**"**Guys, this is about Piper" Paige said.

**"**Actually, the Elders believe that your new power is key to helping save Piper" I said.

**"**My new power? How do they figure" Phoebe asked.

"All it's done is make things worse" Phoebe said.

**"**There's a reason you received it. They... We believe it's to help save Piper" Leo said.

"So what exactly did you feel the last time from her" I asked.

**"**Not much" Phoebe said.

**"**You said you felt something familiar, little things" Paige said.

**"**Well, I mean, obviously I felt pain... and desire... to help" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, she helped Darryl and that wasn't with her Valkyrie powers that was with her Charmed powers" Paige said.

**"**The witch within must still be alive" Chris said.

**"**And that's how you're gonna reach her" Leo said.

**"**Yeah, but how" Phoebe asked.

"I mean, just because I can feel some glimmer of Piper's feelings doesn't mean she can. She's completely cut off from them" Phoebe said.

"Wait-wait-wait, hold it" Chris said.

"Isn't there a spell in the book that allows somebody to feel what you feel" Chris asked.

"Which in this case will be Piper feeling what you're feeling Piper should be feeling" Chris said.

"Did that make sense" Chris asked.

"That's brilliant" I said.

"Um, frighteningly it did. What about that spell I used on Cole last year. The one to make him sense whether or not you loved him. I could reword it for Piper" Paige said.

"Wait this might not be necessary" I said.

"But in the meantime just to be ready" Chris said.

"Actually, that's worth a shot" Phoebe said.

**"**Problem is you still have to get close to her to try it and that's not gonna be easy" Chris said.

**"**Yeah, especially with Piper's powers" Paige said.

**"**Maybe I could orb you" Leo said.

**"**No, Leo, you're the reason she's in this emotional cocoon, you need to stay far away from her. No offence" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, then the question is how do we get close enough to her without her kicking our butts" Paige said.

**"**I can use my new power to counteract hers" Phoebe said.

"Of course" I said.

"Am I the only one lost" Chris said.

"Once again yes" I said.

"How do you figure" Chris asked.

"Well, our powers are emotion based, right? If I can channel Piper's feelings, why can't I channel her powers and then use them against her" Phoebe said.

"Why didn't I think of that" Chris said.

I give Chris a look that no one else noticed.

Chris looked ready to orb.

I put a hand over Chris' shoulder and he knew it meant that we shouldn't come.

In a rainforest in Vahalla, Piper is walking down the path. Phoebe and Paige come out of the bushes.

Piper stops.

**"**What are you doing here" Piper asked.

**"**We're here to take you home" Phoebe said.

Piper uses her Valkyrie power and Paige flies backwards.

**"**Why does she always pick on me first" Paige asked.

Phoebe stares Piper in her eyes.

Piper tries to use the Valkyrie power on Phoebe but it barely works.

Piper looks at her, confused. She tries again but nothing happens.

Phoebe waves her arm and Piper flies backwards.

She does it again.

**"**Paige, now" Phoebe exclaimed.

**"**Open Piper's heart to reveal, that part which only Phoebe feels, send it back from whence it came, but don't protect her from the pain" Paige said.

Red sparkly lights leave Phoebe's body and then hits Piper's body.

A dozen or so Valkyries run out of the bushes and surround Phoebe and Paige.

**"**No, wait" Piper said.

**"**Did they harm you" **Freyja asked.**

**"**No, they helped me. I know what you do here, I understand its purpose so you can trust that your secret is safe. But I think it's time for me to go home" Piper said.

Freyja smiles.

At night in the bay mirror, Phoebe's standing outside Jason's office out of sight. Jason is sitting in his office. They're on their cell phones.

**"**Jason Dean" Jason said.

**"**Hi" Phoebe said.

**"**Hi, Phoebe. I was starting to get a little worried" Jason said.

"Did you get all my messages" Jason asked.

**"**Yeah, I did and I'm sorry I didn't call you back but..." Phoebe said.

**"**Let me guess, something came up. You are a mysterious woman, Phoebe" Jason said.

**"**Is that a bad thing" Phoebe asked.

**"**No, it's a good thing. Except for when I'm trying to figure you out" Jason said.

**"**Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm having a hard time figuring myself out these days" Phoebe said.

**"**I'm glad. I mean, I'm, you know, not that you're having trouble, it's just that it's not about me" Jason said.

"It's not about me, is it" Jason asked.

**"**No, it's not about you. It's just that, uh, my feelings have been a little mixed up lately" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, long distance relationships are not easy" Jason said.

**"**No, they're not" Phoebe said.

**"**So am I gonna see you again before I leave" Jason asked.

**"**Ah, I want to, I really do but I'm not so sure that's a good idea" Phoebe said.

**"**I understand. That's a lie, I don't. It's just that my favorite advice columnist once wrote that it's important for guys to be more understanding" Jason said.

"So how am I doing" Jason asked.

**"**You're doing great, really great" Phoebe said.

**"**So should I call you" Jason asked.

**"**Yeah, you better call me. Have a safe flight" Phoebe said.

**"**Thanks" Jason said.

**"**Bye" Phoebe said.

**"**Bye" Jason said.

They hang up.

In the living room of the manor, Chris is there cleaning up the broken cabinet. Paige walks in all dressed up.

**"**Hey, Chris" Paige said.

"What are you doing" Paige asked.

**"**Wow, you look amazing" Chris said.

**"**Thank you. Um, leave it, I'll help you clean it up tomorrow" Paige said.

**"**It's okay, I don't mind. It's the least I can do" Chris said.

**"**What do you mean, the least you can do" Paige asked.

**"**You know, for fighting with Leo" Chris said.

**"**He attacked you, don't worry about it" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, I know, like I said, it's cool" Chris said.

Phoebe walks in through the front door.

**"**Hi" Phoebe said.

**"**Hey" Paige said.

"Guess it didn't go that well with Jason" Paige asked.

"Well, I went all the way down there to talk to him and then I figured maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I even see him. At least not until I can control my new power" Phoebe said.

**"**Judging by how it's been going it might be just a little bit" Paige said.

**"**I know, but what am I supposed to do. I'm gonna have to figure out how to use it sooner or later. And until then I'm just gonna stay away from horny men" Phoebe said.

**"**Huh, good luck" Paige said.

**"**Well, at least your power helped save Piper. That's gotta be a good thing, right" Chris said.

**"**Yeah, we'll help her with what she's going through though" Paige said.

**"**But at least she's going through it now. And that is a good thing" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah, well, let's hope. Well, I'm off to see Oscar" Paige said.

Paige heads for the door.

**"**Whoa, wait" Chris said.

"Oscar the dog" Chris asked.

**"**Yeah, he's having a bit of a tough time adjusting. I don't really want him roaming the streets by himself. Especially since I am the one who rescued him. You know, I was having trouble with the whole idea of that temp agency thing. But I'm kind of digging it now, it's alright" Paige said.

**"**Wait, what, about Oscar" Phoebe said.

**"**Bye" Paige said.

Paige leaves.

Meanwhile in my bedroom, Leo knocks on my door.

"Hold on" I said.

I delayed the knocker who I figured was Leo, because I'm currently changing into a pair of my lounge clothes. The pair of clothes I pick out is loose blue jeans and a big plain red t-shirt. It was a very unflattering outfit.

A moment later, I opened the door.

I stand in front of the doorway.

"Leo what are you doing here" I asked.

"I came to apologize. You were right and I'm sorry. I took out my frustrations out on you and Chris and not to mention my personal feelings guide my actions" Leo said.

I move away from the doorway.

"Not the best apology I've heard, but I'll take it" I said.

"What are you ungrateful" Leo asked.

I laugh.

Leo walks in.

"I appreciate the apology, but I think you should also apologize to Chris" I said.

"I would, but I don't think it's a good idea currently. I think that I should try to keep my distance and it will be easier once I confront Piper" Leo said.

"At least this way things are left unsaid this way and I'm sorry that your personal destiny isn't going the way you want it to go" I said.

"Life happens. I never thought I would obtain the destiny I have currently. It is a great honor to have it, but I wish there was a way I could still be in Piper's life" Leo said.

"I understand where your coming from, but knowing Piper she's going to need time. The distance thing is a great idea so Piper can have a chance to grieve and not to mention odds are very low you'll get to be around so I think the distance will make it easier on her" I said.

"If you ever need anything, I'll still be there for you. I'm not sure you should count on me for anything Chris related for awhile, but I'm going to try to let my personal thoughts and feelings go. You are a great role model, since you don't let things get to you. I still think that you should try to risk your heart" Leo said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I don't think that will happen for awhile, but you never know. When life throws you a curve ball, you got to hit it or something like that" I said.

"When the opportunity comes and you gain feelings for another I want you to promise me that you'll go for it" Leo said.

"I can't because odds are it will be a forbidden love" I said.

"What if it is not forbidden" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really been in that situation" I said.

"What" Leo said.

"You heard me" I said.

"I still can't believe that you have fallen in love before" Leo said.

"Why do you think I understand Phoebe especially and your and Piper's situation" I said.

"True I guess I never thought about it" Leo said.

"But still I think you should go for it, because you will regret it" Leo said.

"Okay I'll try to and don't say anything because that's the best response you'll get" I said.

I start to walk away towards the exit of my room.

"Don't think that you have gotten out of your personal life chat" Leo said.

"I figured" I said.

"But that's not for today to discuss" Leo said.

"I'm surprised since you thought I turned everything off" I said.

"Well I have done some revaluating and besides I don't want to talk about that today in case an argument occurs about your past" Leo said.

"Thank you for your consideration" I said.

"Can you watch out for Piper" Leo asked.

"Of course you can count on me to" I said.

Leo turns around.

Leo gives me a hug.

I hug him back.

The hug broke apart.

"I'm going to miss you" I said.

"Me too and I'm glad that we got a chance to make up since I hate to see you mad at me. I don't recall ever seeing you mad at me before, but I have seen you mad at other people" Leo said.

"Yeah but that's the breaking point" I said.

"You should be better at releasing your emotions" Leo said.

"I'll work on it not that it matters, because I only get so fed up after so much negativity" I said.

"What are you talking about" Leo asked.

"The negativity towards me is the snapping point after awhile. That makes me think about this one guy I went out with. He was a hunter and didn't trust me in the beginning, but even though it's relevant it's a story for another day" I said.

"I'm kind of disappointed" Leo said.

"I bet especially since I seem less robotic" I said.

Leo laughs.

"Again I'm sorry" Leo said.

"It's no problem. I hope things are solved between you and Chris" I said.

"I think that we are far from it. I think it's a guy thing for dominance partly and the situation we met under didn't help" Leo said.

"It will be irrelevant now, because you need to accept your new responsibilities" I said.

"Your right but before I can do that I have to talk to Piper" Leo said.

"Good luck" I said.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it" Leo said.

Leo walks out of my room.

I know the Elders are going to have Leo be possibly around due to the investigation of his disappearance. I just hope that the search won't affect his feelings.

**In Piper's room of the manor, **Piper is there sitting on a couch with Wyatt.

Leo knocks on the door.

**"**Who is it" Piper asked.

**"**It's me" Leo said.

**"**Come in" Piper said.

Leo walks in.

**"**Hi" Piper said.

**"**Hi" Leo said.

**"**You want to hold him" Piper asked.

**"**Are you kidding" Leo asked.

Piper stands up holding Wyatt.

Leo walks over and takes Wyatt from her.

"He's gotten so big" Leo said.

**"**Yeah" Piper said.

Leo puts him in his playpen.

**"**Look, Piper, I wanna say I'm sorry for taking away your feelings" Leo said.

**"**Leo, you don't have to apologize. I know that you were just trying to help me, I do. And it wasn't your fault, you weren't around to take the spell away" Piper said.

**"**Well, it's somebody's fault, and I'm gonna find out whose. The other Elders want me to stick around until I do. To make sure nobody's targeting us again" Leo said.

**"**So you're still an Elder then" Piper asked.

**"**Yeah" Leo said.

**"**Um, I need to ask you a favor" Piper said.

**"**Anything" Leo said.

**"**I need some space from you. I mean, who knows this might actually turn out to be a good thing for me in the long run. I might be able to live some semblance of a normal life. Not being married to an angel. I get why you have to leave, Leo, and I understand that you can't ignore your calling, but I do have to deal with it somehow. With being alone, with being a single mother, and I can't really do that with you hanging around the house. I'm sorry. Leo, please, I need this" Piper said.

Leo kneels down beside Wyatt.

**"**I won't be far. You deserve a normal life, Piper. I really hope you find it" Leo said.

Leo orbs out.


	26. Chapter 25: Forget me… Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy and Charmed

Chapter 25: Forget me… Not

In the parlor of the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in. Piper is holding Wyatt.

I walk into the parlor.

"I thought I heard someone orb in" I said.

"We don't have much time, they're gonna follow us" Paige said.

**"**How are we supposed to stop them" Phoebe asked.

**"**But we have to do something. We can't just let them take Wyatt" Piper said.

"I understand what you're saying and I understand their perspective. It's about balance. We can clean it up ourselves. They need to give us more time. In the meantime, I can help stall them" I said.

"I don't know how much help that would be though" Paige said.

"I know but maybe it will give you'll enough time to figure it out. You better head upstairs to the attic" I said.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper start to walk away towards the attic, when all of a sudden magical lights appear in the room.

"Damn it" I mutter.

Stupid organization but what can be done. There's the present to focus on I thought.

**"**Uh, incoming" Paige said.

"What are you standing and waiting for. We have a plan" I said.

"The Cleaners" wearing white suits appear.

**"**It's pointless to run" **Cleaner #1 said. **

**"**You can't have him" Piper said.

Piper tries to blow them up but he just catches it in his hand.

**"**You're only delaying the inevitable I'm afraid, now if you don't mind, we have a lot of cleaning to do" Cleaner #2 said.

I stand there in deliberation. I know that if I try to attack, then Wyatt would be more vulnerable because I can't be defense and offensive at the same time. I mean technically I could but I'm weaker that way and I use up more power if I do both at the same time.

I decide to attack and I hope nothing happens to Wyatt as a result of my actions.

I use telekinesis and trip the cleaners.

I smile because I caught the cleaners off guard when I used telekinesis on the rug.

"What are you waiting for" I asked.

"Run" I exclaim.

The sisters start to run.

I held out the palm of my hand and an energy ball came out. The cleaners couldn't catch the attack and fell down again. I put my foot on them, but they quickly recover.

I decide to try to use my cycronekis power, but the cleaners blocked it.

"I don't understand you" Cleaner 1 said.

"How so" I asked.

"Because you're going about this mess all wrong" Cleaner 2 said.

"Maybe so, but the sisters need more time. They've always got out of situations like this" I said.

"However the threat has never been this big before" Cleaner 1 said.

I laugh.

"You think this is bad. The sisters were once caught on television destroying a demon and that divided their attention. The crowd became unhappy due to the lack of attention, my presence helped some but not enough because the crowd ended up getting Piper killed. Time was reversed" I said.

"I guess I never thought of that situation, but still this is an accident created by a child that shouldn't exist" Cleaner 2 said.

"Look magical accidents are bound to happen" I said.

"Do you honestly think that binding powers would do anything good" I asked.

The Cleaners look at me.

"Maybe that could work out" Cleaner 1 said.

"It wouldn't help because the control would be needed and accidents would still occur. Besides the child wouldn't be safe if his powers were bound" I said.

"I guess we have to go back to our business. If you hadn't thought of that point, then Wyatt might have been saved" Cleaner 2 said.

"Fine, but what happens next isn't personal. I understand your purpose" I said.

I try to use my fire starter power, but I get blocked.

I try to use my telekinesis power and it got blocked, because I was more direct.

I decide to run around quickly to confuse the cleaners.

The Cleaners appeared to become confused.

I conjure an energy ball, but this time it gets deflected.

I fall down.

I quickly got up.

I notice that the Cleaners have left me.

I run towards the stairs.

I see the Cleaners and I run in front of them.

I conjure a shield.

The sisters look to be confused on how to proceed.

"I'm surprised you haven't made it to the attic" I said.

"I tripped" Paige said.

"Great" I said with sarcasm.

"What do we do" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think we can. Let's face it. Eventually I'm going to cave out of tiredness of holding this shield" I said.

"Maybe we should give up" Paige said.

"No we shouldn't, but we can try to get to the attic" I said.

I try to move but I'm stuck.

"On second thought, lets not. I'm stuck" I said.

My arms start to cave on tiredness.

Paige tries to orb, but she can't.

Ugh stupid orbing. The orbing would work if you orb to, but you can't orb away.

I wish I could remember what the Cleaners are capable of.

My hands fall after holding the shield to close to an hour. The shield would've lasted longer had I focused the whole time on just shielding.

"I'm sorry" I said.

The Cleaners wave their hands and Wyatt disappears and reappears in Cleaner #2's arms.

"No" Piper exclaims.

Cleaner #1 waves his arm and the sisters are thrown off their feet and slide backwards along the floor.

I fall down due to the fact I'm close to dehydrated.

"Leo" Piper exclaims.

Leo orbs in.

"Wyatt" Piper said.

**"**An Elder. Good. Perhaps you can explain it to her" Cleaner 1 said.

The sisters get up.

I get up.

**"**Explain? Explain what" Phoebe asked.

"Do something. Don't just stand there" Piper said.

"I can't. Nobody can" Leo said.

"Leo's unfortunately right" I said.

"What the hell are you talking about" Phoebe asked.

"Please, he's just a baby. It won't happen again, I won't let it happen again" Piper said.

"Sorry, we can't take that risk" **Cleaner #2 said. **

"Don't worry, you won't remember any of this anyway" **Cleaner #1 said. **

Cleaner #1 waves his hand and any baby things laying around the room disappear. Even Wyatt's room upstairs returns to a closet. The Cleaners disappear. Piper looks at Leo, confused.

**"**What are you doing here" Piper asked.

**"**I don't know. Better go" Leo said.

He orbs out.

**"**What were we talking about" Paige asked.

**"**I don't know" Piper said.

"Do you remember Kim" Paige asked.

I fake a look of confusion. Memory spells don't affect me anymore unless it's something bizarre.

"I honestly can't recall" I said.

"I'm beat. I'm gonna go up to bed" Phoebe said.

"I'm right there with you" I said.

Phoebe goes upstairs.

I start to walk upstairs.

"Aren't you going up to sleep" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming there. I just want to take in the scenery so I can figure out what's going on" I said.

"Won't that be more effective in the morning" Piper said.

"Yeah it would be, but by that point the evidence might be gone" I said.

"I don't understand" Paige said.

"You don't have to. My observation is for me right now to figure out if something is wrong" I said.

"Are you tired" I asked.

**"**Yeah, I'm tired too" Paige said.

"Are you alright" Paige asked.

**"**Yeah, I just feel like I'm forgetting something" Piper said.

I feel like screaming out, but I can't let the Cleaners know that I remember.

"Like what" Paige asked.

"I don't know. Must not be very important" Piper said.

"If it's important I'm sure you'll remember later. Besides worst case magic could be the solution" I said.

Paige goes upstairs.

Piper looks around.

I walk upstairs.

Piper walks upstairs.

In the kitchen of the manor, Piper is making breakfast. The weather channel on the TV is on.

I walk into the kitchen and start making my coffee.

Within a few moments my coffee is ready to my satisfaction.

I take a sip and feel much more aware of my surroundings.

"Say goodbye to yesterday's rain and good morning sunshine. It is a beautiful Wednesday in San Francisco and if you're like me, you'll want to forget all about yesterday" Weather Man said.

"Wow you're up early" I said.

"I don't know. I feel as if I should be up and it's odd considering there's nothing that keeping me from resting" Piper said.

"Maybe if this sleep habit continues you should go to the doctor to check it out" I said.

This felt awkward for me that she didn't remember Wyatt.

"Maybe your right especially since sleep patterns aren't supposed to change until you're older or for that matter have children" Piper said.

"Why don't you give it a few days" I said.

"Alright I will do" Piper said.

"Do you regret how things are with Leo" I asked.

"What brought that up" Piper asked.

"I guess I just thought about seeing him last night was strange considering you need space" I said.

"Leo isn't one to back on his word, but maybe I called him. I know that seems ridiculous" Piper said.

"Anything is possible and besides if you did I don't blame you. I support whatever decision you want to make" I said.

"Thanks for the support" Piper said.

"How come you're so supportive" Piper asked.

"I've been around the block and have gotten hurt. Besides its good to have someone to talk to about decisions made, because secret relationships believe it or not are hard" I said.

"Do you think that I want to be with Leo again" Piper asked.

"I don't honestly know. All I know is that if you get together you can count on me" I said.

"Do you have any regrets with Leo" I asked.

"I regret not having a child. I thought I would make a good mother and it seemed as if my fate was to marry first and look at me now" Piper said.

I look at Piper.

Piper looks kind of sad.

Looking at her reminded me of myself when I was naïve with love.

"I know it hurts now, but it will get better. In my eyes, the turn out isn't a complete surprise because of the nature of your relationship with Leo though I'm not going to do the I told you so. In my experience, doomed relationships just don't work, but it never hurts to hope. Besides its good to have no regrets" I said.

Piper looks more upset.

"I didn't mean to upset you more" I said.

"No, its fine. I guess I shouldn't have been as vulnerable" Piper said.

"Trust me truth love is worth fighting for" I said.

"Yeah but there's only so much when all odds are against you" Piper said.

"I don't believe in happy endings when dealing with forbidden love. You and Leo gave me hope for the future" I said.

"No wonder you're more pessimistic when it comes to relationships" Piper said.

"Hey, it's not my fault" I said.

"No one said it is" Piper said.

"It would be nice if odds weren't against me" I said.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it appear" Piper said.

"Trust me its bad" I said.

"You know it's kind of refreshing to see you be pessimistic because you are so optimistic" Piper said.

"Its worse because of what happened with you and Leo recently" I said.

"Maybe my fate is to be alone" Piper said.

"Don't say that. I'm sure it's not true" I said.

"Sometimes I think it would've been better if Leo and I had a child. At the same time, it might be harder emotionally" Piper said.

"If you ever had a kid with Leo I'm sure you would've made a great mother. You are such a nice caring person" I said.

I got tempted to ask why Piper didn't have Wyatt in this reality.

"Why didn't you have a kid" I asked.

"Because the timing wasn't right" Piper said.

"Did you try" I asked.

"Not really. I mean we had no protection a few times, but it was harder due to Leo's status if you know what I mean" Piper said.

"Yeah I completely understand. Besides having a kid might have been a lot to handle on top of your responsibilities. Maybe it's for the best" I said.

"Fair point. My life is full of chaos and I don't know when it will slow down. I wonder how my mom was even able to find time to have kids" Piper said.

"I'm sure it wasn't as complicated to have kids, but maybe your life is crazier than hers was. Worst case if you get pregnant you can ask her" I said.

"But that would be embarrassing" Piper said.

"It's okay to ask for help. I know sometimes I don't even though I should but that's not the point" I said.

Piper laughs.

Paige walks in.

"Help with what" Paige asked.

I laugh.

"Uh nothing" Piper said.

"What is it" Paige asked.

"None of your business" I said.

"I will find out" Paige said.

"Any infomercials for stain remover on there" Paige asked.

"You have a stain that needs removing" Piper asked.

Paige goes to the fridge.

"Yes. I spilled coffee on my blouse yesterday, so that dork walking around the office with the big old stain on her shirt that'd be me" Paige said.

"Have you tried baking soda" I asked.

**"**No, its dry clean only, so it's gonna eat up half a day's pay" Paige said.

**"**The pay is lousy and your boss is a sexist pig" Piper said.

"Why don't you just quit" "Piper asked.

"Paige needs to find herself" I said.

"I can answer for myself, but you do have a point" Paige said.

"Anyway as I was saying, the job sucks and it's just a temp job anyway" Piper said.

"I'm not quitting because if I want a life outside of magic, I can't just quit every time a job starts sucking. Besides, I stuck around with the dog walking job and hey, I wind up helping somebody" Paige said.

"Yeah, but that was once" Piper said.

"What are the odds of something like that actually happening again" Piper asked.

"You never know" I said.

"But sometimes they say you gotta ride a lot of different horses on the merry-go-round before you find what you're looking for" Paige said.

"Carousel" Piper said.

"Sorry" Paige asked.

"Well, a merry-go-round has lots of animals. A carousel only has horses" Piper said.

**"**Okay, why do you even know that, weirdo" Paige asked.

Piper stops to think.

I think Piper subconsciously remembers Wyatt.

"I have no idea" Piper said.

Piper hears a baby's voice.

"Did you hear that" Piper asked.

"Hear what" Paige asked.

"What about you Kim" Piper asked.

I very faintly heard Wyatt, but I can't tell her that. Piper hears Wyatt more clearly because she's his mother. I'm surprised that Wyatt can still be heard crying.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" I said.

"Oh well. Now it's gone" Piper said.

**"**Now what's gone" Paige asked.

"I know this may sound crazy but I think I just heard a baby" Piper said.

"Maybe you heard a ghost" I said.

"It felt more real" Piper said.

"I've been possessed by a ghost before and it does feel real" I said.

"How do you know I'm not right" Piper asked.

"I don't. I haven't heard you come up with a theory" I said.

"I can't explain why" Piper said.

"Maybe it's the past or another reality" I said.

"I doubt it" Piper said.

"Alright if you're so smart, you can come up with something surely" I said.

My tone was teasing.

"I need time to think of why I only heard the baby" Piper said.

"Yeah, you're crazy" Paige said.

"Maybe the baby feels a connection with you" I said.

Piper looked ready to retort when all of a sudden Phoebe is heard.

"Piper" Phoebe exclaimed from the basement.

"Oh my god, I heard something" Paige said.

I laugh.

"I think I hear it to" I said.

"Oh, be quiet. Coming" Piper said.

"How long do you think she's gonna spend down there anyway? The rest of her natural life" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Long enough to be sure she doesn't shove her tongue down the throat of the next delivery guy" Piper said.

"I heard that" Phoebe exclaimed from the basement.

"Maybe we'll come up with a magical solution soon enough" I said.

"I hope so" Phoebe said.

Piper picks up a tray. Piper, Paige and I head for the basement.

In the basement, Phoebe has set up a desk in the corner of the room. She's sitting behind it.

"For your information Piper, we're lucky that guy didn't sue me for sexual harassment" Phoebe said.

Paige, Piper and I walk down the stairs.

**"**Well, you were channeling his emotions" Paige said.

"That's not the point. The point is I have to figure out how to work my new power, I'm gonna have to lock myself down in this basement for the rest of my life" Phoebe said.

"That's a bit extreme" I said.

"Thanks captain obvious" Paige said.

"Besides the longer you hide out the harder it will be" I said.

"Fair enough, but I want a few more days" Phoebe said.

"Okay" I said.

Paige, Piper and I walk closer to Phoebe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Phoebe said.

Piper, Paige and I suddenly stop before the bottom of the stairs.

"Stay behind the yellow line" Phoebe said.

Piper, Paige and I look down to see a thick yellow line drawn on the ground.

"I might channel what you'll are feeling" Phoebe said.

"So would you like me to toss you your breakfast" Piper asked.

Paige notices a band-aid stuck to Phoebe's forehead.

**"**What happened to your head" Paige asked.

"This. I don't know. I've been so scattered lately I must have bumped it or something" Phoebe said.

"Now, is either one of you three feeling any strong emotions? Anger? Sadness" Phoebe asked.

"Annoyance" Paige asked.

"You may proceed" Phoebe said.

"Thanks" Paige said.

I feel slightly worried because of Chris' secrets. Speaking of Chris, I still need to find out more about his future.

I find my center of calmness.

I hope that my calm came on quick enough.

"Are you alright" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah why" I asked.

"Because I don't have anything on you" Phoebe said.

"It must be my meditation trick" I said.

"I didn't know that you meditated" Phoebe said.

"Who would've thought that the affect would've caused Phoebe not to feel your emotions" Paige said.

"Maybe Piper and Paige can start practicing meditation" Phoebe said.

"There isn't much of a point. Blocking out feelings for empaths can take years to learn to accomplish" I said.

"You still surprise me" Phoebe said.

"How come you didn't tell us you meditate" Phoebe asked.

"It never came up. Besides you were so intensely training with Cole" I said.

"Just watch the secrets you contain be the thing that saves us" Phoebe said.

"Or the death of us" Paige said.

"Ha ha" I said.

"Why do you say that Paige" Piper asked.

"Because odds might occur that someone from her past might want revenge" Paige said.

"I doubt it" I said.

I walk forward.

Paige starts to walk forward.

Phoebe gets a vibe.

"Wait a minute, one of you is feeling insecure" Phoebe said.

Phoebe looks at Piper.

"What. I'm just feeling a little off today, that's all. Stop looking at me like that" Piper said.

Piper puts the tray on Phoebe's desk.

**"**You cut the crust of my toast and cut my eggs into little bits and look, there's apple sauce and milk. Piper, I'm not in second grade"** Phoebe said. **

**"**I just thought maybe you'd like some milk for some strong bones" Piper said.

"Okay this is definitely weird" I said.

"Okay, what is going on with you, Piper" Paige asked.

"Carousels, hearing babies, and now milk for strong bones" Paige said.

"Wait, you were hearing babies" **Phoebe asked.**

**"**Forget it, I'm sure it's nothing, forget it" Piper said.

"I think its something. Noises don't appear out of nowhere and they aren't random" I whisper to Phoebe.

Before Phoebe could whisper back, Phoebe's cell phone rings. She answers it.

**"**Hey, Elise" Phoebe said.

"How'd you like that...? What" Phoebe asked.

"Just get in here" Elise said.

Phoebe looks at me.

I take the phone.

"Hey Elise" I said.

"Hi" Elise said.

"I hope your doing alright" I said.

"I've been way better but what can be done" Elise said.

"How are you feeling" Elise asked.

"Fine. Why do you ask" I said.

"Oh that came out wrong. I guess I got this impression from your tone that something has happened" I said.

"It's perfectly alright" Elise said.

"Did something happen yesterday" I asked.

"You were in the middle of a riot and you tried to stop it. You ended up getting your nose broken" Elise said.

"Oh god. I don't even remember yesterday" I said.

"Maybe its post traumatic stress" Elise said.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't seem right" I said.

My memory is being messed with. I feel the affects. I think I'm starting to get things confused and the Cleaners are starting to affect me. It looks like I won't be asking weird questions of reality anymore.

I pulled out a pen from my pocket and wrote Wyatt on my hand. I hope that will trigger my memory.

"Do you think you can come in today" Elise asked.

"Yeah, sure. Either way I would've gotten my work done. I'll be right down" I said.

"Can I talk to Phoebe again" Elise asked.

"Yeah sure. Here she is" I said.

I hand the phone to Phoebe.

Phoebe looks at me.

"I'm sorry" I mouth to Phoebe.

I hope that Elise is calmer than when Phoebe talked to her a few minutes ago in which resulted in Phoebe having this facial expression that said help me.

"Can you come in" Elise asked.

"No, I can't come in today because... I am very sick" Phoebe said.

Phoebe coughs.

That was horrible job acting sick.

"Yesterday you completely turned the place upside down" Elise exclaims.

"Wait, but I didn't come in yesterday. I did? Oh. Oh. Oh. Okay" Phoebe said.

Phoebe hangs up.

**"**What was that about" Paige asked.

**"**Uh, that was Elise and she wants me to come into work ASAP or it's my job" Phoebe said.

"Oh my god" I said.

"You know something" Paige said.

"Share it to the world" Phoebe said.

"It's just a theory" I said.

"At least I'll be prepared" Phoebe said.

"I don't think you want to know" I said.

"Please" Phoebe said.

Phoebe reminded me of myself when I tried to get out of things Giles made me do.

"Okay I'll tell you what happened at the office" I said.

"Yay" Phoebe said.

"Look at the office there was a riot" I said.

"Your job? Why would she say that?" Piper asked.

"You didn't pay attention did you" I asked.

"Sorry my mind was elsewhere" Piper said.

"I have no idea. Something about yesterday. I must have bumped my head pretty hard, huh" Phoebe said.

"Yeah it seems so. I don't really remember yesterday now that I think back on it" I said. 

**'**It looks like you're gonna have to brave the big bad world" Paige said.

"Want me to give you a ride" Paige asked.

"No, I'll drive. So I can get in and out fast" Phoebe said.

"I can give you a ride if you want or if you think that will help" I said.

"Thanks, but I think its best if I drive myself because of the possibility of exposing magic" Phoebe said.

"Yeah and besides its good not to take magic for granted" I said.

Phoebe gets up.

Phoebe, Paige and I head upstairs.

**"**Hey, don't forget your coats. It might rain" Piper said.

**"**Will you stop mothering us, please" Paige said.

"Paige has a point" I said.

Paige, Phoebe and I walk to our cars.

At the Ritz Teukolsky Ruben building in an office, Paige is at the reception desk answering the phone.

"Ritz Teukolsky Ruben please hold" Paige said.

Paige presses a button.

"Ritz Teukolsky Ruben please hold" Paige said.

Paige presses a button.

"Who are you holding for? You wouldn't happen to need any help with anything, would you" Paige asked.

Flo walks past carrying a box of stuff.

"Flo, what happened" Paige asked.

**"**I just got fired, that's what happened" Flo said.

**"**What" Paige said on phone.

"Oh, not you. You call back or something" Paige said on the phone.

Paige walks around the desk.

"I don't understand" Paige said.

"Why" Paige asked.

**"**You ought to know" Flo said.

**"**Uh, no, I-I don't and I want to help, believe me. But I can't help you unless you tell me, you know, why you were fired" Paige said.

**"**So Mr. Stewart gets me in his office and says I either go out with him again or he fires me. I didn't take his offer. So he told me to pack up. My word against his, you know" Flo said.

**"**I would have gone in with you if you asked" Paige said.

**"**I did, I asked you yesterday. Obviously I don't rank high enough in importance for you to remember" Flo said.

**"**No, no, seriously, I would remember that" Paige said.

Mr. Stewart walks over to them.

**"**Excuse me, do you mind" Mr. Stewart asked.

Flo storms out.

"Back to the phone, Francine" Mr. Stewart said.

**"**Paige, my name is Paige" Paige said.

**"**Whatever. You're a temp. You want to help people? Sit your pretty ass back down, answer the damn phone" Mr. Stewart said.

Meanwhile in the back room in P3, Chris is there lazing back on a couch drinking a beer.

Leo orbs in.

**"**Hey" Leo said.

**"**Hey" Chris said.

Chris gets it together.

"Leo" Chris exclaims.

Chris jumps up.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming here" Chris said.

**"**I can see that" Leo said.

Leo looks around.

"I'm surprised that Kim isn't with you. She usually is. Unless you're hiding her for some reason" Leo said.

"Ha ha. Kim had to go to work, but knowing her she'll probably be not to long" Chris said.

"It's a surprised that Kim has to actually go to work. She usually can work from the manor" Leo said.

"I think she's there to help Phoebe. Elise can be sometimes softer on Kim then Phoebe but she is very soft on both of them. Elise is mad at Phoebe" Chris said.

"I'm surprised to hear that Phoebe is in trouble with her job" Leo said.

Leo starts to laugh.

"What's so funny" Chris asked.

"A few years ago, Phoebe was going nowhere in life and she got in trouble a lot with work. Since she got charmed, she has become more serious about work. Leo said.

"That's not very funny" Chris said.

"I know. If you were in my shoes and saw the transformation you would understand" Leo said.

"Perhaps so" Chris said.

"I don't think that Phoebe did anything" Leo said.

"Neither do I" Chris said.

Chris gets lost in thought.

"I can't believe I agree with you" Chris said.

"What has the world turned to" Leo said.

"If only Kim were here to see this" Chris said.

"Maybe we should try harder to be more civil in her presence" Leo said.

"I can't believe you're saying that when it's been your fault when I've been civil" Chris said.

"I guess that makes me an idea hypocrite" Leo said.

"Are you drinking beer" Leo asked.

**"**I was gonna pay for that" Chris said.

**"**Chris, what are you doing sitting around here? Aren't you supposed to be getting to know your new charge" Leo asked.

A girl wearing only a man's shirt stands at the doorway.

**"**Oh, hi, Leo" the girl said.

**"**Okay, look, before you get mad, you were the one who wanted me to have a charge in the first place, remember" Chris said.

**"**Yeah, to protect her" Leo said.

**"**Oh, he was using protection" the girl said.

**"**Yeah, I don't think that's what he meant" Chris said.

**"**Chris, are you out of your mind" Leo asked.

"Besides from this being out of line, it's completely against the rules" Leo said.

**"**Yeah, you're one to talk" Chris said.

**"**Oh, I don't think that's his point. Why don't I just, um, leave you two alone" the girl said.

The girl leaves.

**"**Look, I was just having a little fun" Chris said.

"What's the big deal" Chris asked.

"It's not like I have anything pressing to do anyway" Chris said.

**"**You don't have anything pressing? Then why exactly did you come back from the future in the first place" Leo asked.

**"**Ahh, I don't know. I forgot" Chris said.

**"**You forgot" Leo said.

Chris laughs.

Leo hears a baby's voice.

"You hear that" Leo asked.

**"**What" Chris asked?

**"**Never mind. We'll talk about this later" Leo said.

Leo orbs out.

The girl comes back in.

**"**Is he gone" the girl asks.

Chris nods.

"Not that it matters because soon I'm expecting company over" Chris said.

"Guess we should take advantage of the time we have. After all who knows when your duty to helping me will allow our paths to cross again" the girl said.

"You know I like the way you think" Chris said.

Chris kisses the girl.

Meanwhile in the Bay Mirror, Phoebe walks in. Phoebe notices everyone in the office having a wound. There are broken bones, bandages and black eyes.

**"**I don't care what she says, Phoebe. I always wanted to do what you did and man was it good to see you do it" a man said.

**"**Oh, thanks for your support, Frank" Phoebe said.

I walk in.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you" I asked.

"Yes I'm positive" Phoebe said.

"You know I could always see her first to help her mood possibly on you" I said.

"Thanks but I have to face music sometime" Phoebe said.

"I understand. Sometimes its better just to get it over with" I said.

Phoebe looks around.

"It sure is a lot to take in" Phoebe said.

"Well I knew about it, but still it is. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner" I said.

"It's totally fine. You don't have to be apologizing" Phoebe said.

"Ok then. Good luck" I said.

"You know you don't even have to be in this office" Phoebe said.

"I know. Besides I wanted to see what happened myself. Besides I have to actually be at the office today anyway until I'm finished" I said.

"That's a shocker" Phoebe said.

"I think I get why. I shouldn't delay you further from the evitable" I said.

Phoebe turns to meet Elise, who has a black eye, and they go into her office.

I walk off to my office.

I start to organize my office since it looks awfully messy.

Meanwhile in Elise's office, Phoebe and Elise are sitting in an awkward silence until Phoebe breaks it.

"Okay, Elise, what is going on out..." Phoebe asked.

"Sit" Elise said.

Phoebe sits down.

"I wanted to talk to you alone before I involved any lawyers" Elise said.

**"**Lawyers? What" Phoebe asked.

**"**Now I'm not going to pretend that the only reason you're still working here is that you're an asset to the paper" Elise said.

"But what the hell came over you yesterday" Elise asked.

"Yesterday" Phoebe asked.

"Its funny that both you and Kim don't seem to remember yesterday" Elise said.

"Yeah I guess" Phoebe said.

"Why isn't Kim in here as well" Phoebe asked.

"Kim isn't in here because she tried to stop you and as a result she got what appeared to be a broken nose in the progress. Kim said she's fine though" Elise said.

Phoebe gasps.

"Kim is a trooper" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you couldn't control yourself because there are three workers out with injuries. Jackie has got a broken nose. Not to mention..." Elise said.

Elise points to her black eye.

**"**Yeah, that does look like it hurts a lot" Phoebe said.

**"**It's all I can do to keep lawsuits from pouring in. If there were perhaps a reasonable explanation for your behavior yesterday" Elise said.

**"**Elise, I'm sorry but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about" Phoebe said.

**"**Phoebe" Elise exclaims.

Elise grabs her shoulders and Phoebe gets a premonition. In the premonition Phoebe is in the office punching everyone out. The premonition ends. Phoebe coughs and stands up.

**"**I'm feeling a lot worse. I gotta go" Phoebe said.

Phoebe leaves the office.

Meanwhile in my office, I just have finished reorganizing my office. The papers are neatly stacked unlike before when I walked in.

I notice Phoebe walking away.

"This is going to be a lot of paper work" I muttered.

I think that because it's possible Phoebe might be fired and she looked frightened if I read her facial expression correctly.

Phoebe should've just walked into my office.

Oh well.

It looks as if my theory was sadly right.

I go on my computer and start to type out a request for Phoebe to quit her job that way if there's a lawsuit then it might have less of affect for her job hunt. I also hope this action will make the lawsuit become a quiet settling.

I feel bad for Phoebe.

I also type an apology letter for Phoebe. The letter was difficult to write, because of the factor magic is involved. It took me a while to think of a story, but I thought of the lie. I claimed that she needed to go to an insane asylum for an advice column letter and she acted as a patient. She got hit with these drugs that had negative side effects and she escaped on her own. I babbled on to make it seem realistic. It is true Phoebe did get a letter for an asylum patient about her mixed up family but she never wrote anything back. Phoebe now is going to have to write that letter now if this letter saves her but.

After two hours of working on Phoebe, I finished and I began to write my letter count for the day and Phoebe's. The task took me an hour. Besides that's the best quality I have today, because I'm mentally exhausted from coming up with Phoebe's cover story.

I check out of the office and go off to P3 to meet up with Chris.

Meanwhile outside a clothes store, Piper walks out. Piper has been doing errands all day. She has been to the grocery store, alterations, birthday shopping for Paige and clothes shopping. Paige had her birthday on the first of August and its now September but since Piper wasn't herself, Paige wanted to hold off her party. The plan is to celebrate Paige's birthday over the weekend.

Piper notices a man walks out of the grocery store which is next to the colors store and is carrying a crying baby, a grocery bag and a pack of diapers. He's having trouble carrying all three.

"Okay, here we go. Come on, sweetheart, don't be fussy" the man said.

Piper looks over.

The man drops the diapers.

Piper rushes over and picks the diapers up for him.

"You want a bottle" Piper asked.

"You know, if you bounce a little, make a little shushing sound, it usually helps" Piper said.

The man does as she says.

"Hi" Piper said to the baby.

"Wow, that was amazing" the man said.

"How did you calm him down so fast" the man asked.

**"**Well, the shushing sound supposedly reminds them of the womb" Piper said.

**"**Amazing. You must be a terrific mum to know all this stuff" the man said.

**"**No, actually, I don't have kids" Piper said.

"Really" the man asked.

"I guess I just assumed" the man said.

**"**Oh, well, I always wanted them. I babysat a lot. I should go" Piper said.

Piper heads for her car.

"Um..."the man said.

**Piper **turns back around.

"My diapers" the man asked.

"Oh. Sorry" Piper said.

Piper balances the diapers on top of the grocery bag.

**"**Got it" Piper asked.

"Yep" the man said.

"You okay, sweetheart? You want some chips" the man asked.

The man walks off.

Meanwhile I just arrived at P3 after driving. I haven't had to drive here in awhile since the sisters and I take on car here. Within seconds, I parked my silver Lexus not that my car type matters because I change it all the time. I put a spell on it to look like a used car that has a few small scratches. The car appears to be a black convertible.

I walk into P3 and knock on Chris' door because that would be rude of me not to even though Chris says I can just walk in whenever.

A few seconds later, Chris opens you door.

"You know you don't have to knock" Chris said.

"Well it's your space and privacy" I said.

"Will you ever just orb in" Chris asked.

"I don't see that happening" I said.

"What brings you here" Chris asked.

"Can I not just come and visit" I asked.

Chris looks at me.

"Fine I know usually something happens like us trying to get information from demons" I said.

"Are you stalling" Chris asked.

"You're killing my mood here" I said.

Chris laughs.

"That wasn't very funny joke so you can stop laughing. It was a bad imitation of how a stoner would appear to be" I said.

Chris smile fades.

"Stoners oddly enough don't exist in the future" Chris said.

"Sorry about causing you to be reminded" I said.

"It's okay" Chris said.

I smile.

"Are you sure everything is okay" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just want to hang out and besides maybe I can help you get a lead on your mission here in the past" I said.

"Hanging out is nice. I don't understand my purpose here anymore" Chris said.

"How come" I asked?

"I don't remember why I came here" Chris said.

"I feared it was this" I said.

"What's going on" Chris asked.

"Someone is changing history" I said.

I look at my hand and see the name Wyatt.

"Do you know anyone named Wyatt" I asked.

"That name doesn't ring a bell" Chris said.

"Crap I was right. Whatever is going down has to do with the change in Wyatt's future" I said.

"Then Wyatt might be dead" Chris said.

"Either that or he's turned evil" I said.

"I hope not. I don't know why I feel that way" Chris said.

"I don't understand either but maybe he might be related to you" I said.

"That's mad" Chris said.

"I know it sounds crazy" I said.

"There's something else isn't there" Chris said.

"I lost a day of my life" I said.

"What does that mean" Chris asked.

"I think I knew Wyatt" I said.

"Someone made you forget because of him" Chris said.

"That's precisely the theory" I said.

"Do you think that the sisters have lost a day as well" Chris asked.

"I do believe so" I said.

"I know this is somewhat random, but what is the future like in your memories now" I asked.

"The future isn't too bad. Evil is the same as it is now, which is why I don't understand why I came back. At least with my presence, I saved Paige's life" Chris said.

"That's a good way to look at it" I said.

"If I don't remember my purpose, then maybe I should try to get back home" Chris said.

"Is it really that bad to be in the past" I asked.

"No its not, but I miss the future sometimes" Chris said.

"I don't know how long you'll be stuck here for" I said.

"It would be nice to know" Chris said.

"Call this crazy but when you described the future, I thought that you were going to say something else" I said.

"Why did you think that" Chris asked.

"I just had this feeling" I said.

"Did you gain any other institutions" Chris asked.

"I think that Wyatt might be Piper's son" I said.

"That's impossible" Chris said.

"I kind of hope I'm wrong due to the theories we came up with. Reality might be different than we know it to be" I said.

"Why do you think Wyatt is Piper's son" Chris asked.

"Because Piper knows a lot about babies" I said.

"So" Chris said.

"Wyatt must have been magical and maybe created a mess" I said.

"It's the Cleaners then" Chris said.

"At least I won't have to tell Piper bad news" I said.

"I don't think we should tell her. I'm sure the sisters will find out soon enough" Chris said.

"This may blow up in our faces, but I think your right. It will cause pain and besides odds are she'll find out in a few hours away" I said.

"Have you ever encountered the cleaners before" I asked.

"Once" Chris said.

"What happened" I asked.

"Demons attacked a school dance and I had to kill one in front of people. It caused a lot of problems and too many people were around. One person was in fact recording the whole thing" Chris said.

"That's good that they were there" I said.

"How am I supposed to stop the cleaners from taking Wyatt if I go back in time" I asked.

"I'm not sure how to win. You could try to summon them by creating chaos though" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris. You're a life saver" I said.

I start to walk away.

"I thought you said we're going to hang out" Chris said.

"It won't matter because in about an hour you won't even remember this conversation" I said.

"See I knew it was just business" Chris said.

"Look after I get Wyatt back, we are going to hang out" I said.

"What if something occurs between now and then" Chris asked.

"We'll deal with it" I said.

"I'm afraid" Chris said.

"Of what" I asked.

"The consequences if Wyatt is returned. Maybe he did something awful in the real future" Chris said.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take. Its either now or never to try to return Wyatt" I said.

"I understand. Good luck" Chris said.

"Thanks and with hope I won't be here tomorrow or technically today having the same conversation" I said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Time travel is often confusing to put into words" Chris said.

"I got to go" I said.

"I know. Don't try to linger on my part" Chris said.

I walk away to my car and drive back to the manor.

Around thirty minutes later, I arrive back at the manor.

I walk back upstairs and feel this urge to crash.

I should've stayed at Chris' place, because of my level of tiredness.

Oh well.

I decide to go to the attic to figure out how to help Phoebe and Paige.

Meanwhile in Piper's bedroom, Leo is deep in thought while looking at the closet. Piper walks in.

**"**Leo" Piper asked.

**"**Piper? What are you doing here" Leo asked.

**"**What am I doing here" Piper asked.

**"**No, that's not what I meant. Just... I shouldn't be here" Leo said.

**"**No, you shouldn't. I mean, I asked you to stay away for a good reason so that I could learn to live without you" Piper said.

**"**I know" Leo said.

**"**And if you just keep orbing in whenever you feel like it, that's not really gonna help me" Piper said.

**"**Right, I'm sorry. It's just... Never mind, I should be going" Leo said.

**"**What were you gonna say" Piper asked.

**"**Nothing" Leo said.

**"**You haven't by any chance, now this is gonna sound a little weird, um, been hearing things lately, have you" Piper asked.

**"**Hearing things" Leo asked.

**"**Yeah, you know, like I could swear a couple times today I heard a..." Piper said.

**"**Baby" Leo asked.

**"**You too" Piper asked.

**"**Pretty strange, huh" Leo said.

"Do you think it means anything" Leo asked.

**"**I don't know. I mean, maybe it's just that we both regret not having children" Piper said.

"Which why didn't we" Piper asked.

**"**I don't know. We both wanted to. I guess it just wasn't meant to be" Leo said.

**"**Piper, I need you upstairs" Phoebe said from the attic.

"Be right there. Uh, you should probably go" Piper said.

**"**But what if you need help" Leo said.

"What if it's a demon" Leo asked.

**"**Leo, you're not Kim's whitelighter anymore. Chris is" Piper said.

**"**Except he's busy. I gave him another witch to look after yesterday" Leo said.

"Kim is fine and doesn't need one. She surpassed the need for one a long time ago" Piper said.

"Your right and I guess it's for image sack" Leo said.

**"**Well, then I guess we're just gonna have to handle it alone, won't we" Piper said.

Piper leaves the room.

Phoebe, Paige and I are in the attic. I walked into the attic a few minutes ago.

"So you're saying you started a riot but you don't remember" Paige asked.

Piper walks in.

**"**Yeah, it must have been how this has happened and why Elise was so mad at me" Phoebe said.

**"**I thought Elise was just like that" Paige said.

**"**Well, yeah, she kind of is" Phoebe said.

"She is softer to me and Phoebe compared to everyone else" I said.

"I bet it's just our contribution to the paper" Phoebe said.

"That may be part of it, but it's not the entire reason" I said.

"Hey, are you okay" Phoebe asked Piper.

"I'm feeling a very emotional vibe from you right now" Phoebe said.

**"**I'm fine. Stop that" Piper said.

"What I don't understand is if you don't remember the riot, how do you know you started it" Piper asked.

"I had a vision. And by the way, the vision occurred yesterday" Phoebe said.

"That must mean that we have to go back in time" I said.

"Good thought, since it is very insightful" Piper said.

"Anyway as far as the vision goes, maybe you were channeling somebody else's anger" Paige said.

**"**Probably, I just don't remember" Phoebe said.

**"**So you both have events that you can't remember from yesterday" Piper said.

"Do you remember yesterday" Piper asked.

"I don't really. This morning I recalled some, but then the day went mostly blank for me" I said.

"I don't understand how that happens" Paige said.

"Neither do I. I thought I was immune to memory loss" I said.

"Why did you think that" Phoebe asked.

"Well long story short someone turned back time and I remembered the future" I said.

"Will you explain later" Paige asked.

"That's on my list of things to do after this is dealt with" I said.

Phoebe looks at me. If I'm reading her correctly her expression is like what the hell.

"Never mind it's not important" I said.

"What events occurred" Piper asked.

"Yeah, there was the riot and Paige's blouse" Phoebe said.

"Speaking of riot, are you okay Kim" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I must have seen a whitelighter yesterday or managed to teach Chris how to heal" I said.

"What do you not remember" Piper asked.

"I don't remember the riot, but I have this gut feeling that something also happened to me" I said.

"Why do you say that" Piper asked.

"I woke up with a stab wound" I said.

"I don't understand" Paige said.

"I haven't figured out how I received it. The only explanation I have is that I was in a hurry and then I became so tired that I forgot about it" I said.

"You should get your wound healed" Piper said.

"I've had worse" I said.

"Let me see it" Paige said.

I pull up my shirt.

Piper gasps.

I put my shirt down.

"How could you have lived with worse" Piper asked.

"I've had to and besides adrenaline can make you forget. I felt a little stiff this morning, but I don't feel this unbearable pain" I said.

"If you're trying to keep your cool, it's not worth it" Phoebe said.

"If that will make you'll happy, I'll go call Leo so he can heal it" I said.

"Leo" I yelled.

Leo orbed in.

"Is everything okay" Leo asked.

I look at the sisters.

"Yeah its fine, but the sisters insist that I be healed" I said.

I pull up my shirt.

"That looks awful" Leo said.

"Are you okay" Leo asked.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm tired of people asking me about injuries today. If one more person asks me how I'm doing I might snap" I said.

"Okay then" Leo said.

"Is she serious" Piper asks Phoebe.

"Kim is getting annoyed" Phoebe said.

Piper looks at me.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here" I said.

"This empath thing will probably drive me crazy" Paige said.

"Why do you say that" I asked.

"Because it will be as if I don't exist in the room like with what happened to you a minute ago" Paige said.

"Fair point" I said.

"Can you please heal Kim already" Piper asked.

"Oh right sorry. I shouldn't overcome my visit" Leo said.

Leo put his hand on my stomach wound. Within a few seconds, the wound went away.

"Do you remember yesterday" I asked.

"I heard about the memory loss. My day was pretty normal. I had some memory problems. I don't remember the conversation I had with Chris for him to gain a new charge and seeing Piper" Leo said.

"How do you know you saw Piper" I asked.

"A whitelighter asked me how it was seeing Piper" Leo said.

"I don't even want to know the explanation for Chris' additional charge" I said.

"I think there is a connection on why time is missed. We are on it and don't say a word" I said.

"Okay will do" Leo said.

Leo looked in concentration to leave, but then his concentration disappeared.

"Why did you ask about yesterday" Leo asked.

"I apparently was trying to stop Phoebe in this riot and I got a broken nose. It was healed when I woke up and I think someone healed me. I was trying to figure out who" I said.

"I could ask around" Leo said.

"It's fine" I said.

I pull up my shirt since with the conversation I have forgotten about my shirt.

Leo orbs out.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay. I'm glad you didn't dilly dally with Leo" Piper said.

"I tried my best not to" I said.

"Paige what happened to you" Piper asked.

"There was this thing with this girl Flo from work" Paige said.

"Did you forget anything" Paige asked.

**"**You're asking me to remember what I've apparently forgotten" Piper asked.

"I don't know, I remember getting up, I remember going downstairs, but the rest is kind of a blur" Piper said.

**"**I think somebody is messing with us" Paige said.

"It's not something being messed with exactly" I said.

"What do you mean" Piper asked.

"I think something big went down to expose magic" I said.

"This made us forget" Phoebe said.

**"**But these all seem like such random moments to forget" Piper said.

"It is indeed. I don't understand why some things had to be forgotten" I said.

"Where's the connection" Piper asked.

"Well, that's why Phoebe and I wrote a spell to fill in the blanks" Paige said.

**"**We know you might be reluctant because of what happened last time we cast a spell on your memory" Phoebe said.

**"**No, you're right, let's do it" Piper said.

**"**Really" I asked out of shock.

**"**Something's going on. The only thing we don't know is what" Piper said.

**"**Alright, here we go. Moments lost make witches wonder, warlocks plot or demons plunder, if this is not a prank, help us to fill in the blanks" Paige said.

The room spins around and when it settles down, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I are there wearing the day before's clothes.

**"**It's raining" Piper said.

**"**And your band-aid's gone" Paige said.

"And you're wearing that blouse" Phoebe said.

**"**Except for I've got no coffee stain" Paige said.

"No changes are apparent on me since you insisted that I had Leo heal me" I said.

**We **hear a baby.

**"**Oh my god" Piper said.

Piper races out of the room.

Piper is in the conservatory of the house. Piper picks Wyatt out of his playpen. Phoebe, Paige and I come downstairs.

"I remember now. I'm a mum" Piper said.

I smile.

"You seem happier with that knowledge" Phoebe said.

"I have to go to the attic" Paige said.

"I have to go get the paper" Phoebe said.

Phoebe walks to the front door to pick up the paper.

Paige walks towards the stairs and into the attic.

** "You knew" Piper said.**

**"Sort of" I said. **

**"What do you mean" Piper asked.**

**"I knew this morning until close to when Elise called. I wrote Wyatt's name down and forgot about it till I saw Chris earlier. We figured it was the Cleaners and I didn't see the point in telling you since you would find out not to long after I did" I said. **

**"I wonder how you figured it out" Piper said.**

**"Chris and I broke down a lot of theories. I'm surprised that you aren't mad at me" I said.**

**"Well you did what you thought was best for the moment" Piper said.**

**"It would be nice if Leo could be accepting to Chris like the way you accept that I hide the truth from you. Leo in that aspect makes me think of an ex boyfriend I had" I said.**

**"This I got to hear" Piper said. **

**What did I put myself into I thought. **

**How am I going to get out of making sure she won't in the future be able to figure out who I am I thought.**

**Oh wait that thought doesn't matter since she probably wouldn't know about that story I thought.**

**Phoebe walks back into the conservatory. **

**"You got to hear what" Phoebe asked.**

**"Piper wants to hear about an ex boyfriend of mine" I said.**

**Phoebe looks at Piper.**

**"What" Piper said.**

**"Why do you seem so interested in the story" Phoebe asked Piper.**

**"Because Kim compared Leo and Chris' relationship like an ex boyfriend of hers" Piper said.**

**"You could've just said so" Phoebe said to me.**

**"I didn't think that detail mattered" I said. **

**Phoebe laughs.**

**"It's not that funny" I said.**

**"Yeah, but she appreciates not feeling screwed over" Piper said.**

**"That is completely understandable. I should've told you more about my love life earlier" I said.**

**"It's completely cool. You were going through a lot emotionally" Phoebe said.**

**"Is there someone involved currently in your love life now" Phoebe asked.**

**"Phoebe" Piper exclaimed.**

**"What" Phoebe said.**

**"Firstly it's Kim's business and secondly it's not the time to be asking about personal information" Piper said. **

**"What brought up this conversation" Phoebe asked.**

**"Nothing" Piper said.**

**Phoebe looks at me.**

**"Nothing" I said.**

**"Whatever you say" Phoebe said.**

**I can tell she doesn't believe Piper and I for a minute, but at least she's not pursuing it. **

** "How about we get through today first, then I tell you the glory details of that x boyfriend" I said. **

**"Sounds like a plan" Piper said.**

**Phoebe smiles. **

**Paige walks back into the conservatory. **

**Phoebe begins reading the newspaper. **

**It's been one full hour since Paige returned to the conservatory of the manor. Piper, Paige and I are getting restless. We have been in silence because Phoebe is reading the newspaper. We also were thinking on what to do. **

**Paige, Piper and I are staring off into space. Piper is staring off into space because Wyatt hasn't expressed the need for anything. **

Phoebe throws a newspaper on the table.

Piper, Paige and I snap out of staring off into space.

**"**Today is yesterday" Phoebe said.

"I'm aware of that" I said.

"You didn't need to read the newspaper to figure that out" Paige said.

"I was trying to figure out if the newspaper had any clues to help us" Phoebe said.

"Well, the spell didn't return our memories, it just rewound the day" Paige said.

"Yeah, but why" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think the spell was specific enough" I said.

"Why else" Paige asked.

"To help us remember what somebody obviously wants us to forget" Paige said.

"I think the best procedure is to try to go the normal routine" I said.

"Okay, but how could I have possibly forgotten about Wyatt? What could have happened to make that happen" Piper asked.

Oh great here the snap might occur I thought.

**"**Piper, it's not just you, we were all made to forget about him" Phoebe said.

**"**And a whole bunch of other things" Paige said.

**"**But I'm his mother, it's my job to protect him and I failed" Piper said.

"You don't need to blame yourself, you did the best you could" I said.

**"Kim's right. **Don't be ridiculous, you did not fail" Paige said.

"At least we can change history now" I said.

Wyatt starts fussing.

**"**Okay, now he's fussing. Come on, sweetie, its okay. And now I can't get him to stop fussing" Piper said.

Phoebe gets a vibe.

**"**You're just feeling insecure. And Wyatt is feeling very, very sad right now. Poor little guy. You see, this is why I lock myself in the basement, I am a wreck" Phoebe said.

"I'm sure that won't be the case Phoebe for much longer. Besides maybe there's a block potion" I said.

"Hopefully" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay, guys, we're kind of against the clock right now, maybe we should just take it in the other room" Paige said.

**"**I think that's a good idea" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay, bud, here we go" Piper said.

Piper puts Wyatt back in his playpen. Then Piper picks up an old teddy bear.

"Hey, lookie, how about this? You like this guy? Hello. No? Pheebs, a little help here" Piper said.

"We hate that toy. It's yucky and crusty and gross" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay, then what does he want" Piper asked.

Phoebe points to the TV.

"That" Phoebe said.

I roll my eyes.

"Of course there's proof right there that the youth focuses on electronics" I said.

**"**Yeah, see, I am a failure" Piper said.

**"**No, you're not. We just happen to have more pressing concerns right now than the media's influence. Okay" I said.

Phoebe and Paige and I leave the room.

**"**Okay" Piper said.

Piper turns on the TV to a learning channel.

"Okay, sweetie, mummy will just be in the next room, okay? Okay" Piper said.

Piper leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Wyatt looks at the TV and the channel changes to gymnastics. He blinks and the channel changes to dragons.

Meanwhile in the living room Paige, Piper, Phoebe and I figure out the course of action.

**"**Okay, we remember everything that happened before today, right" Paige asked.

**"**Yeah, but..." Phoebe said.

"No buts" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean" Phoebe asked.

"We are trying to focus on what to do so it's good not to focus on a more pessimistic attitude" I said.

**"**And we know we're not gonna remember everything unless we do something about it, right" Paige said.

**"**Paige, don't be impatient with me. I'm feeling so much today I don't need this too" Phoebe said.

"Paige are you and Kim drinking from the same cup of tea" Piper asked.

I laugh.

"Everything is fine. We just see eye to eye so to speak on the issue at hand" I said.

**"**Okay, all I'm saying is whatever caused us to forget is what's gonna happen next. We just have to relive this day and see where it leads us" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, but if we're not careful, where it leads will be right back where we started, without Wyatt" Piper said.

"Well worst case we can cast a memory spell again" I said.

**"**Except we know something is going to happen to him, so all we have to do is look for clues, keep our eyes open and stop it" Paige said.

**"**How are we supposed to know what's important and what's not" Phoebe asked.

**"**It's all important because it's all connected to Wyatt. So just have to see what the connection is" I said.

"Why do you figure that" Piper asked.

"Because Piper you said you have the most gaps, which makes the inference that something happens to Wyatt during the events we don't remember" I said.

"Kim's right" Paige said.

"So what, you're just supposed to go to your temp job and wait for coffee to be spilt on you" Piper asked.

**"**Yeah, exactly. So much for my life outside of magic. Now you, you have go to go to work and..." Paige said.

**"**Start a riot and get a cut on my head and lose my job? No thank you" Phoebe said.

**"**You have to, it's the only way to save Wyatt" I said.

"Oi" Phoebe said.

"Maybe we can fix the damage at your work later Phoebe, but for now Wyatt will be the priority" I said.

"How do you think you'll fix that" Phoebe asked.

"I could call in a favor" I said.

**"Let's hurry on up" Phoebe said.**

**"Wow what a change in attitude" Piper said. **

**"Well what can I say I know the key to motivation" I said.**

Meanwhile in the conservatory, Wyatt blinks again and one of the dragon's orbs out of the TV and orbs back in outside the house. It pushes on the doors and they open. It flies away.

In the living room Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I are talking still.

"So I guess I'm supposed to stay home... "Piper said.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I hear a crash.

"Wyatt" Piper asked.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and I walk into the conservatory and see the doors wide open.

"How did those open" Piper asked.

**"**Must have been the wind" Paige said.

**"But** they were locked" Piper said.

"I don't remember hearing that it would be particularly windy today" I said.

**"**Could be a clue, let's remember it" Phoebe said.

**"**Are you gonna be okay here by yourself" Paige asked.

Paige closes the doors.

**"**Do I have a choice" Piper asked.

**"**Wanna switch with me" Phoebe asked.

**"**Okay, just call us if anything weird happens" I said.

Piper looks at the TV and then at Wyatt.

Meanwhile in P3, Leo and Chris are sitting at the bar.

**"**You're kidding, right" Chris asked.

"I don't have time for another charge" Chris said.

**"**Why not" Leo asked.

"Because I just don't" Chris said.

"Besides Kim doesn't really officially need someone" Leo said.

"That's not the point and you know it" Chris said.

**"**Why do you want me to oversee another witch, anyway" Chris asked.

**"**Because I wanna see what you can do, what you can handle" Leo said.

**"**Oh, please, you just don't want me around Kim and the sisters all the time because you don't trust me" Chris said.

**"**Chris, protecting charges is what we do. Besides, when I was a Whitelighter I had other charges" Leo said.

**"**Leo, I didn't come all the way from the future to protect and oversee other charges. I came for one reason and one reason only" Chris said.

**"**To protect Wyatt" Leo said.

**"**Yeah" Chris said.

**"**From some demon who will attack in the future but you're not sure which one" Leo said.

**"**Hey, man, fine, whatever don't believe me. All I'm saying is there is no way I am taking on another charge and that's..." Chris said.

A blonde woman walks in.

"That..." Chris said.

**"**Hi, Leo, sorry I'm late" the blonde woman said.

**"**That's okay" Leo said.

**"**You must be Chris. I'm Natalie" the woman said.

**"**Maybe just one more" Chris said.

Meanwhile I orb to the alley near a demon bar called Willy's Place.

There are many demon bars in the city. This demon bar I didn't randomly arrive at. This is my favorite demon bar to find out information and compared to the other demon bars is usually more reliable.

I start walking towards the front door of the demon bar.

I have time to kill before I can go to the office I had a gut feeling that I went here after all I got injured somehow and I need to solve that mystery. If I didn't get injured here then I got hurt in the underworld. The timing might be a little different, but that doesn't matter.

I just arrived at to the door and opened it.

To my surprise there was no cliental around. I guess the timing might make sense.

"Good morning" I said.

"Didn't you read the sign I'm closed" the bartender said.

"Bullshit" I said.

"It's really true" the bartender said.

"I'm calling your bluff. Besides we both know in a few hours the sign will go down" I said.

The bartender takes a breath.

"So what if your right" the bartender said.

"Listen I have a question for you" I said.

"That was my assumption and besides it's rare that you come here for pleasure. Ask away" the bartender said.

"I'm surprised that you're just willing to give me the information" I said.

"Well it's mainly to deal with my image and I know that no one else will come for hours" the bartender said.

"Fair enough" I said.

"Do you know how to stop the Cleaners" I asked.

"The Cleaners are a neutral party that erases evidence to the mortal world about magic and the supernatural. There are some exceptions or cases that are missed. The only major cases become on the radar of the Cleaners. They mainly cover the tracks of magic. Negotiating with them is useless pretty much due to their extreme actions. There is no possible way to stop them. Besides it helps the grand scale" the bartender said.

"Thanks for your help" I said.

I walk out of the demon bar.

"That was a whole lot of help" I muttered in sarcasm.

So much for that information because it was all review to me I thought.

Maybe it is impossible to stop them I thought.

There's two ways to confirm my suspicion which is the underworld and the magical community.

I walk towards the club across the street.

I look in the window. I see no lights or any sign of movement.

I figured as much considering the time, but you never know.

I close my eyes in order to focus on my orbing location.

I orb to the woods and I got basically the same information the bartender told me.

I look at my watch and notice that I have only a few minutes to get to work. I orb to where my car is which is luckily just close enough that I could get to work on time, without appearing to be suspicious with my magic. My car I luckily moved yesterday to safe orbing location.

I walk in the elevator with only a minute to spare and luckily made the same ride that Phoebe came in.

If I missed that elevator ride, then I was screwed in showing up late.

In the Bay Mirror, Phoebe and I walk in.

**"**Phoebe, thank god you came in. The server crashed and we lost your column" a woman said.

"Do you have a hard copy" the woman asked.

"Uh, I'll check in my office" Phoebe said.

"Please tell me Kim that you have your hard copy of your column" the woman from before said.

I think this woman is named Betsy, but I don't know for sure. She's a new addition to the newspaper and I don't get to socialize that much especially now that Piper is herself again. We have quite a lot of people working here and lately I've mostly been working from the Manor.

"I have it right in my purse" I said.

I open my purse and hand the woman my column.

A man storms out of Elise's office with Elise following.

**"**It's not what you did, Elise, its how you did it" the man said.

**"**Well, lucky I'm editor so I don't have to care what you think" Elise said.

I'm shocked at this scene.

The man heads for the door.

"Don't think we're done here, mister" Elise said.

**"**Screw you Elise" the man said.

Oh this screams a disaster for Phoebe I thought.

Phoebe's vibes kick in and she gets angry.

Phoebe taps Elise on the shoulder and Elise turns around.

Phoebe looks like she's going to punch Elise in the face. I intercept the punch Phoebe gave and fall down.

Phoebe then punches Elise in the face.

The man points and laughs.

"You think that's funny, huh" the Security Guard asked.

**The security guard **punches the man in the face. They grab each other and start fighting.

**"**Hold it! Wait! Don't" Phoebe exclaimed.

Phoebe tries to break them up but they push her and she hits her head on a desk. She touches her bleeding forehead.

Meanwhile at the Ritz Teukolsky Ruben Office, Paige and Flo are in the same room talking.

**"**Stay calm, stay calm. Just, you know, tell me what happened" Paige said.

**"**Mr. Stewart has been asking me out ever since I got here" Flo said.

**"**Okay, so you went on a date" Paige said.

**"**Well, if you could call it a date. He tried to grab my ass; I threw a drink in his face. I have avoided him ever since. God, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place" Flo said.

**"**Okay, so tell me what happened next" Paige said.

**"**Next. Next he wants me to meet him in his office tomorrow morning bright and early. He says it's official. I need this job but I'm afraid to face him alone" Flo said.

"Do you think maybe you could come with me" Flo asked.

**"**Of course, absolutely. I don't know how I could forget this" Paige said.

**"**Forget what" Flo asked.

**"**Oh, nothing" Paige said.

The large dragon flies past the window.

**"**This is just so typical of my luck with men. I mean, not that you need to hear me complain but... "Flo said.

An employee sees the dragon and without looking walks straight for Paige.

"Oh, hey, watch it" Flo said.

Paige turns around and the employee bumps straight into her, spilling his cup of coffee over her shirt.

**"**Oh, coffee" Paige said.

**"**I am so sorry" the employee said.

**"**It's okay" Paige said.

**"**Something weird just flew by the window" the employee said.

**"**Something? Something what" Paige asked.

**"**Um..." the employee said.

**"**Spit it out, spit it out" Paige said.

**"**Well, to be honest with you, it looked a little like a dragon" the employee said.

**"**A dragon" Paige asked.

Paige looks out the window and sees the dragon in the distance.

"Oh, that is so not good" Paige said.

Meanwhile in the conservatory of the Manor, Piper is looking at the Book of Shadows. Wyatt balls his eyes out. Piper puts the book down and goes over to him.

**"**Oh, Wyatt, sweetie, come on, mummy's gotta find something to make sure nothing happens to you. Here, look-look-look" Piper said.

Piper picks up the old bear.

"Right, you hate this. You hate this" Piper said.

Piper puts the bear down.

"Okay. I'm sorry" Piper said.

Piper picks him up.

"Did I forget how to be a mummy too" Piper asked.

Piper and Wyatt start to orb out.

"Wyatt, what are you doing? Wyatt" Piper asked.

Piper and Wyatt orb out.

Meanwhile at the Bay Mirror, everyone in the office is fighting with each other.

Paige walks in.

I get up from the punch Phoebe gave me.

I've been on the ground for awhile because I got trapped due to objects falling and trapping me.

**"**Oh my god" Paige said.

**"**Son of a bitch" Phoebe exclaimed.

Phoebe punches someone in the face and I intercept the punch again.

I twirl, but don't fall in the impact.

Phoebe successfully punches someone else in the face that I could see. I mean it was hard to tell the impact damage when I was trying to escape.

"Phoebe, no" Paige exclaimed.

Paige pulls her away.

I stop spinning and walk towards Phoebe warily. On the way, I got hit by no other punches.

I know exactly why Elise was concerned for me and tried to get me to answer for Phoebe now.

"Phoebe, no. Snap out of it" I said.

"Oh, no, did I do all of this" Phoebe asked.

"Technically, but it doesn't matter. You need to get back to the manor" I said.

**"Kim is right. **Forget all that, we've got to get out of here. Phoebe, I figured out what we're supposed to be remembering" Paige said.

**"**I'd be happier just forgetting, I think at this point" Phoebe said.

**"**No, no, you wouldn't. Phoebe, there's a dragon loose in the city" Paige said.

I gasp.

**"**Did you say a dragon" a man asked.

**"**Come on" Paige said.

Meanwhile in the street, Piper and Wyatt orb in near a tunnel.

"Wyatt, you're making mummy very nervous" Piper said.

"What are we doing here? What is it" Piper asked.

Piper's phone rings.

Piper answers the phone.

"What's up?" Piper asked.

**"**Where are you" Paige asked.

**"**Where am I" Piper asked.

"I'm standing outside of the Presidio tunnel where your nephew just orbed me" Piper said.

**"**What did you just say" Paige asked.

Paige, Phoebe and I orb in.

**"**He did what" Paige asked.

Paige and Piper hang up.

**"**Are you out of your mind? Aren't you afraid of exposure" Piper asked.

"This probably happened last time and besides it quicker to get rid of the current exposure" I said.

**"**Yeah, that's why we called" Paige said.

**"**What do you mean? What are you talking about" Piper asked.

We hear a roar and a car screeches out of the tunnel on fire.

**"**I think she's talking about that" Phoebe said.

The dragon flies out of the tunnel and breathes fire.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and I duck.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to check something out" I said.

"I'll meet you back at the manor soon" Piper said.

"Are you sure you can make the timing" Paige asked.

"I did it before not that I remember doing that and I can do it again" I said.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper orb away to the Manor.

I orb to the underworld.

I arrived at the underworld when crossfire is occurring.

I got hit when I arrived and then I use my energy ball power to kill the four demons that I got hit with energy balls. I thought it would be ironic.

I felt the pain occur, but I knew that I had to keep going. It felt hard to move, but then I thought of hell and that reassured me.

The pain began to crawl in the back of my mind and I forgot that I received the pain.

Within no time, I see three demons gossiping.

"What scares you" the largest demon asked.

I guess he's the leader.

"I don't know what your talking about" the demon said.

"I know you well. You seem shaken to the core" a demon.

This demon just appeared.

"What's going on at the surface" the largest demon asked.

"I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt as if I were brought back in time. I wasn't sure if I was seeing things right so I didn't tell you because I didn't want to leave an error. I'm absolutely positive on what I saw" the demon said.

"Will you just tell already" the largest demon asked.

"I saw a dragon" the demon said.

The demons gasp.

"Its not something dealt with everyday. Too bad dragons are independent creatures" the largest demon said.

"How do we dispose of it" the demon asked.

"You have a point since it leads danger to us even though it causes destruction. I want to be cause fear" a demon said.

"Demons can probably be disposed of by a sword or for that matter conjured into something else" the largest demon said.

Ugh how stupid of me. I've faced a dragon once before. I guess I wanted to find out if the rules were different out of a conjured dragon.

I have to kill it with a sword because it was conjured out of the television to begin with.

I'm so relieved that for once I got the gossip in here without running for my life.

I come out of my corner and orb away.

True to my word I arrive not too long later at the Manor.

I don't stumble when I orb into the conservatory.

"I'm so glad your okay" Phoebe said.

"I told you I could make it back on time" I said.

Phoebe hugs me.

The hug hurts me but I embrace the pain.

"I hope your not hiding anything bad" Phoebe said.

"I'll tell you what took me in a minute" I said.

I just noticed that the TV is on.

Paige, Piper, Phoebe and I are sucked into watching the television.

"Police are at the tunnel saying it's a miracle no one was hurt although three cars were destroyed. They haven't ruled out terrorism of course, but at the moment they're focusing on some rather bazaar reports of a giant bird which one witnessed one on record was saying shot fire out of its mouth at cars like a dragon" the reporter said.

Paige turns off the TV.

**"**Well, as far as clues go, I would say that's a pretty huge one, wouldn't you" Paige asked.

Piper places a band-aid on Phoebe's forehead.

**"**Ow" Phoebe said.

"Sorry" Piper said.

"Wait I can heal your wound. I'm sorry I forgot to do that" I said.

I put my hand on Phoebe's head and heal her wound. I say a spell to remove the band aid and I normally would just take it off. I know there isn't a lot of time.

**"**No, it's not my pain I'm reacting to, it's your pain Piper" Phoebe said.

"Its too late now" I said.

"Thanks Kim" Phoebe said.

**"**Oh, well, then you should be feeling a little irritated then too" Piper said.

**"**Piper, why are you blaming yourself" Phoebe asked.

"It's not your fault" Phoebe said.

"Besides we can still change the past" I said.

** "**Okay, number one, I haven't actually verbalized guilt yet so in the future let me confess before you analyze" Piper said.

**"**Right" Phoebe said.

**"**Secondly, it is my fault because I'm the one that plopped Wyatt in front of the electric babysitter" Piper said.

**"**Do you have any idea what she's talking about" Phoebe asked.

**"**No, not a clue" Paige said.

**"**You want some clues? Try this one on for size. Before you left, Wyatt was watching a TV show about, wait for it, dragons" Piper said.

**"**No, he was watching a kids show" I said.

**"**Well, apparently he magically changed the channel. Of course, that was before he magically orbed me to the tunnel to find his new friend" Piper said.

**"**He did all of that" Phoebe asked.

I gasp.

**"**Wait a second, so you're saying Wyatt conjured a dragon" Phoebe asked.

**"**Yep, right out of the TV" Piper said.

"That's pretty impressive, but that is completely irresponsible of Wyatt. I know that he's know and all to his powers so I don't fully blame him. I just think we should make sure the TV can't be tampered with magically" I said.

"Good point. Oh, you must be so proud" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah, or a little irritated" Piper said.

**"**Right" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay, if this is true, your little boy is developing some serious powers" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, the kind that unleashes Godzilla on an unsuspecting city" Piper said.

"How am I supposed to handle this" Piper asked.

"I may have an idea to help you" I said.

"I'm all ears" Piper said.

"Maybe he needs to be at a magical daycare that way there's no fear of unpredictable magic" I said.

"Again that's another idea, which is irrelevant now" Phoebe said.

"I know, but Piper asked" I said.

"Well, at least now we know how we lost our memories and obviously anything connected to the dragon no matter how remote was erased. Coffee stains, riots" Paige said.

**"**The question is by whom" Piper asked.

**"**Come on, you guys. So Wyatt made a little magical mess. We've dealt with worse, we'll fix it" Phoebe said.

"It's the Cleaners" I muttered.

The Cleaners appear near by.

**"**Perhaps we can help" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**Who are you" Phoebe asked.

"We're known as the Cleaners. And we're here to help" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**Cleaners" Paige asked.

"Neutral beings that clean a supernatural or magical mess. They mainly deal with magical" I said.

**"She is right. **When magic is exposed, we're the ones who cover it up, remove all evidence, erase any memories, whatever is necessary" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**You were the ones who were going to take Wyatt" Piper said.

**"**Well, we won't have to if you can eliminate the exposure risk" Cleaner 1 asked.

**"**Exposure" Piper asked.

"You're here to take my son away you son of a bitch" Piper exclaimed.

Piper tries to blow him up but he just catches the blast in his hand.

**"**I understand your anger, now you need to understand our position. We're a neutral party. We exist only to protect magic, to that end your son has become a problem" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**Easy" Phoebe said to Piper.

**"**However, based upon your past success in covering up your own magic, we've decided to give you a chance" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**One chance only" Cleaner 2 said.

**"**To take care of the problem yourselves before it gets out of hand" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**And if we can't" Paige asked.

**"**Then we'll take care of the problem for you" Cleaner 2 said.

**"**You can't make us forget everything" Piper said.

**"**There may be some distance echoes that remain, maybe a sense of deja vu here and there, but like most people you'll just pass it off as absent mindedness and move on" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**Well, we're not like most people" Piper said.

**"**It won't matter. Clean it up" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**Or we will" Cleaner 2 said.

The Cleaners disappear.

**"**At least now we know what happened. Too bad we just won't remember any of it" Paige said.

**"**I think we have the upper hand on this one, don't we? I mean, we know we're recalling the same day, they obviously don't" I said.

**"**Well, none of this is gonna help unless we figure out how to eliminate Wyatt's dragon" Piper said.

Piper heads for the stairs.

**"**Piper" Phoebe said.

**"**Go to the book, work on the dragon, do not take your eyes off Wyatt" Piper said.

"It isn't necessary. I know how to kill the dragon" I said.

**"**Where are you going" Paige asked.

**"**To call a higher power" Piper said.

Piper stops.

"What did you just say Kim" Piper asked.

"I know how to kill the dragon" I said.

"How do you know to kill it" Phoebe asked.

"Because I've faced one before" I said.

"Alright I'm stilling going to go contact the higher power" Piper said.

"Are there any potions we need" Phoebe asked.

"No, because I'm going it kill it with a sword" I said.

"That's too dangerous" Phoebe said.

"I can handle it. At least I won't have to focus on using my defensive and offensive powers at the same time" I said.

"Can we come with you" Paige asked.

"If I say it's too dangerous you'll go anyway. I guess I will give you permission, but you need to stay out of the crossfire" I said.

We walk to the attic.

Meanwhile in Piper's bedroom, Piper walks in.

**"**Leo! Leo, I know you can hear me. I know I told you to go away but I really need you. Wyatt's in trouble" Piper said.

Leo orbs in.

**"**What do you mean? What happened" Leo asked.

**"**There's no time. Just tell me how to stop the Cleaners" Piper said.

**"**The Cleaners? Are they after him" Leo asked.

**"**Yeah" Piper said.

**"**What the hell happened" Leo asked.

**"**Well, he conjured a little dragon" Piper said.

**"**Piper, how could you let that happen" Leo asked.

**"**How could I let that happen? You take off and suddenly I'm responsible for every little thing" Piper asked.

**"**This is not a little thing" Leo said.

**"**Yeah, well, where the hell were you? Why weren't you watching over his every move up there on your lofty perch" Piper asked.

**"**Okay, that's not what I meant" Leo said.

**"**Then don't say it because I'm beating myself up enough already about this and I don't need you beating me up too" Piper said.

**"**Sorry. I'm just scared" Leo said.

**"**Yeah, so am I. That's why I called you. Because I'm about to lose our son and I don't know what to do. So please help me" Piper said.

**"**Piper, if I could..." Leo said.

**"**No, don't say it. Don't say anything about Elders or rules because you know what? He is your son, Leo. There are no rules" Piper said.

**"**I'm telling you, the Cleaners are empowered by both good and evil, you can't stop them" Leo said.

**"**There has to be a way" Piper said.

**"**You don't understand, there isn't. Cleaners have the power to rewrite history, you can't fight that" Leo said.

**"**No, you don't understand. I can't do this! I can not lose Wyatt too" Piper exclaimed.

**"**Piper, you weren't put in this position to lose Wyatt, which means there is a way, you just have to find it" Leo said.

**"**But how" Piper asked.

**"**I don't know. But if anybody can find it, you can. And maybe it's not a magical solution, maybe it's maternal. Deep down inside you can find it. I know you can" Leo said.

Meanwhile in the attic, Phoebe, Paige and I are there. Five minutes have passed since Paige and Phoebe agreed with my plan, but perspectives have changed. Paige is holding a vanquishing potion and puts it on a table.

"I don't like your idea" Phoebe said.

"I don't understand" I said.

"What's confused you" Phoebe asked.

"It seems like we are on different pages now" I said.

"I guess I've thought more clearly" Phoebe said.

"I don't understand why you need to kill the dragon alone" Paige said.

"I agree with Paige" Phoebe said.

"I know it's dangerous, but the power of three can't afford another loss. Besides when I went up against a dragon some friends of mine died and sure it was a battle with hundreds of demons coming. There's probably no way you can survive and I'm not taking that chance" I said.

"Wait you said hundreds of demons" Paige said.

"I can't believe that's all you got, but yeah that occurred and there were many waves. Each wave was stronger than the last. I can't believe that I survived sometimes" I said.

"Wouldn't there be like any damage" Phoebe asked.

"No, the mess got cleaned up and it wasn't by the cleaners. It was this evil company" I said.

"Is the company fixed now" Paige asked.

"That's not the point, but yeah it's cleaned up" I said.

"This feels like a touchy subject and now isn't the time for that" Phoebe said.

"It's always not the time to hear these war or personal stories of Kim's" Paige said.

Phoebe looked at me.

"It comes up at the wrong moment. Besides it's not like I plan the timing" I said.

"However you could control it a little better" Paige said.

"Maybe I'll look into" I said.

"I'm okay if you tag along, but only if you are out of the way and I mean it" I said.

I just notice Wyatt.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that" I said to Wyatt.

Piper walks in.

**"**Hey, are you alright" Phoebe asked.

**"**I don't know. Ask me again when this is all over" Piper said.

**"**Was Leo any help" I asked.

**"**I'm not sure yet" Piper said.

"Anything on the dragon" Piper asked.

"No, dragons predate the book. One thing I do know is that we're gonna have to get a tooth, scale, some piece of him in order to make the vanquishing potion to even work" Paige said.

"But that's all irreverent because the potion is a back up plan for us. Kim's fighting the dragon alone, but we can tag along" Phoebe said.

"It's more reliable this way. I've had experience and besides word has it that the only way to kill this dragon for sure is with a sword" I said.

"Is that how you got injured yesterday or today rather" Piper asked.

"I believe so" I said.

"You need healing and I'm not taking no for an answer" Piper said.

"I was kind of hoping you forgot. I'm fine believe me. When I was facing a demon army of hundreds, we had hours of plan old fighting and this was occurring for days. After like eight hours of fighting, the shift ended. Shifts occurred after the first wave was dealt with and the first wave had a dragon" I said.

"Woah. You truly know the pain differentiate. I guess I'll let it slide, but once this crisis is over you are getting healed. There will be no buts" Piper said.

"I'll go without a complaint then" I said.

"Anyway what's the plan for us" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we're just kind of winging it, making the most powerful potion that we can" Phoebe said.

Phoebe doubles over in pain.

**"**Phoebe" Paige said.

**"**What happened? Are you alright" Piper asked.

**"**I am but someone's not. Actually, a bunch of people aren't" Phoebe said.

**"**People? Like people out there people" Piper asked.

**"**I don't know. All I know is I've never felt such pain and fear before in my life" Phoebe said.

**"**The dragon" Paige asked.

"It probably is" I said.

I picked up a sword I conjured a moment ago.

"Grab the potion. Wyatt, sweetie, come on" Piper said.

**Piper **picks Wyatt up.

"Remember your friend mister dragon? What do you say we find the dragon" Piper asked Wyatt.

When Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, Paige and I arrive at this street, people are running away in fear. There are some cars burning. We walk past the cars.

"It looks like a war zone" Phoebe said.

"What do you expect. People are not used to being exposed to the unnatural order. They are afraid and it creates chaos. That's why the population shouldn't find out what happens after dark. It may make lives safer if found out, but it would make the system stricter and less worth the effort if there's no fun. There probably would be a curfew in towns and cities" I said.

"I never thought that way about society. That's a good point. There has to be inspiration to come back to something" Piper said.

**Piper, Paige, Wyatt, Phoebe and I **approach a large pile of cars and other items off the street. We see the dragon's tail poking out of the pile.

**"**Oh, god, it looks like it made a nest. Let's hope it's not laying any eggs" Paige said.

**"**Do you think you can steal a scale for the potion" Piper asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You could wake the dragon up. It will make the job of killing it take longer" I said.

"Fair enough, but during the fight we might have to try" Phoebe said.

I walked closer to the dragon.

I observe the most vulnerable point, since the heart is not where I can hit.

It is difficult to aim for the eyes. I'm worried about stepping onto the dragon.

This dragon is huge. This makes me relieved that I practiced that stealth and not touching these illusion demon exercise years ago.

After walking around the dragon for a few minutes, I finally reach the head. Luckily the head is currently up.

I stab the eyes of the dragon.

The dragon is now awake. It's going to take a few seconds for the dragon to notice the pain.

"Now you can prepare yourself just in case" I said.

"Uh, I'll try. Scale" Paige said.

A scale orbs off the dragon's tail. The dragon gets angry.

"I think I woke it up" Paige said.

"No, I woke it up. I thought it was the perfect moment to be prepared" I said.

**"**Oh, no, I think you pissed it off' Piper said.

The dragon roars and stands on top of the pile.

The dragon shots out some fire right where I'm standing.

It was just bad luck.

I orb just in time.

The dragon flies a little and shoots fire again. The fire is armed at the sisters.

I use my hand to orb them twenty feet away.

I throw a rock at the dragon.

The dragon is facing me now.

I walk away.

The dragon shoots fire where I was.

"Okay, if you're sensing any fear, it would be mine. I think we should go" Paige said.

I jump high air and use my orbing power to land on the dragon.

The dragon is flying higher and is going straight down.

I think the dragon has realized that it has a passenger.

I let go of the dragon with one hand and aim my sword near its heart.

The dragon falls.

I fall down.

"I think that Kim was right that we should be out of the way" Phoebe said.

**"**Wait" Piper said.

**"**Wait for what" Paige asked.

**"**Wyatt" Piper said.

Piper hands Wyatt to Phoebe.

**"**What are you doing" Phoebe asked.

"Kim has fallen down and I can't tell if the dragon is dead" Paige said.

"That's why what I'm doing is important. I don't have time to explain. Just make sure he sees me" Piper said.

The dragon gets up and starts releasing fire.

I say a spell to stop the burning of the cars and street.

I figure the sisters have got it from here. I need to clean up damage control that way the cleaner's won't interfere again.

I look around and notice cracks in the road.

I say a spell to remove the cracks.

Now all there's to do is remove evidence of memories.

How the hell am I going to do it? I don't know who's seen the dragon.

I know a few people, but that wouldn't matter because I won't be able to fix the mess.

I sigh.

I look around to see if I notice anything out of the ordinary.

After looking very closely for a few moments, everything is normal here.

I decide to watch Piper.

Piper moves closer to the dragon.

I begin to feel worried.

**"**Piper, come back" Paige exclaimed.

**"**Come on, you fire breathing lizard! Come and get me" Piper exclaimed.

The dragon flies up into the air.

**"**Piper, are you nuts" Paige asked.

**"**Stay there" Piper exclaimed.

**"**We have to stop her" Paige said.

The dragon circles the area.

**"**I think I know what she's doing" Phoebe said.

I start to walk closer to Phoebe and Paige.

**"**Come on, Wyatt, don't let mummy down" Piper muttered.

The dragon flies down towards Piper.

The dragon opens his mouth and fire starts to escape from it.

Wyatt raises his arm and the dragon explodes into a million orbing lights. It pushes Piper backwards.

The dragon disappears.

I finally make it to Paige and Phoebe.

It took me so long to arrive due to the fact I was frozen watching.

**"**Piper" Paige said.

"Kim are you okay" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

Piper gives me a look

"I've been worse" I said.

"That appeared to be an awful fall" Piper said.

"Well can I see the damage" Phoebe asked.

I look at her weird.

I pull up my shirt and it looks worse than last time I did.

Piper gasps.

"Don't worry I heal pretty quickly" I said.

I know Piper wants to protest so I stop her for the moment.

"Are you okay" I asked Piper.

**"**I'm okay" Piper said.

Piper gets up.

"I'm okay" Piper said.

"That's a relief" I said.

"Hi, little man, you did it" Piper said to Wyatt.

Piper takes Wyatt off of Phoebe.

"I knew you could do it. Good job" Piper said to Wyatt.

"Okay, I'm confused" Paige said.

"What just happened" Paige asked.

"That was the greatest power there is. The mother and child bond. Especially when that child is Wyatt" Phoebe said.

I smile.

That was such a psychologist response and years ago I never thought Phoebe would have as much understanding as she does now with relationships and emotions.

"So you're saying he vanquished the dragon and you knew he was gonna do it" Paige said.

"Bingo" I said.

**"**Well, I was hoping he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to me" Piper said.

"Thanks captain obvious" I said.

Piper laughs lightly.

I almost forgot about the Wyatt problem.

**"**Okay, well, that solved that problem" I said.

"Now what do we do with this mess" Paige asked.

Paige's voice went quiet when the word mess came up because she noticed the damage was gone.

"I cleaned up the tracks here, but the TV I won't be much help with. I don't know how many memories to modify. I guess I could try to make up a government story, but I don't think that will work. That might make the government more interested" I said.

"Good job. I don't think there is anything we can do" Paige said.

"We'll figure it out" Phoebe said.

"I don't think there is anything to figure out. I'm sorry" I said.

The Cleaners appear.

**"She's right. **No, actually, you won't" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**Wait, we did what you asked, we got rid of the dragon" Piper said.

I look at Piper.

My look was to tell her that she's not helping matters.

"Kim also destroyed the evidence on the street" Phoebe said.

I orb to the manor so I can think of a plan.

"I'll give you that. But not the exposure risk is too unpredictable with the television" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**The boy" Cleaner 2 said.

**"**No, you can't" Paige said.

Paige orbs Piper, Phoebe and Wyatt out.

I walk into the parlor.

"I thought I heard someone orb in" I said.

"We don't have much time, they're gonna follow us" Paige said.

**"**How are we supposed to stop them" Phoebe asked.

**"**But we have to do something. We can't just let them take Wyatt" Piper said.

"I understand what you're saying and I understand their perspective. It's about balance. We can clean it up ourselves. They need to give us more time. In the meantime, I can help stall them" I said.

"I don't know how much help that would be though" Paige said.

"I know but maybe it will give you'll enough time to figure it out. You better head upstairs to the attic" I said.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper start to walk away towards the attic, when all of a sudden magical lights appear in the room.

"Damn it" I mutter.

Stupid organization but what can be done. There's the present to focus on I thought.

**"**Uh, incoming" Paige said.

"What are you standing and waiting for. We have a plan" I said.

"The Cleaners" wearing white suits appear.

**"**It's pointless to run" **Cleaner #1 said. **

**"**You can't have him" Piper said.

Piper tries to blow them up but he just catches it in his hand.

**"**You're only delaying the inevitable I'm afraid, now if you don't mind, we have a lot of cleaning to do" Cleaner #2 said.

I stand there in deliberation. I know that if I try to attack, then Wyatt would be more vulnerable because I can't be defense and offensive at the same time. I mean technically I could but I'm weaker that way and I use up more power if I do both at the same time.

I decide to attack and I hope nothing happens to Wyatt as a result of my actions.

I use telekinesis and trip the Cleaners.

I smile because I caught the Cleaners off guard when I used telekinesis on the rug.

"What are you waiting for" I asked.

"Run" I exclaim.

The sisters start to run.

I held out the palm of my hand and an energy ball came out. The Cleaners couldn't catch the attack and fell down again. I put my foot on them, but they quickly recover.

I decide to try to use my cycronekis power, but the Cleaners blocked it.

"I don't understand you" Cleaner 1 said.

"How so" I asked.

"Because you're going about this mess all wrong" Cleaner 2 said.

"Maybe so, but the sisters need more time. They've always got out of situations like this" I said.

"However the threat has never been this big before" Cleaner 1 said.

I laugh.

"You think this is bad. The sisters were once caught on television destroying a demon and that divided their attention. The crowd became unhappy due to the lack of attention, my presence helped some but not enough because the crowd ended up getting Piper killed. Time was reversed" I said.

"I guess I never thought of that situation, but still this is an accident created by a child that shouldn't exist" Cleaner 2 said.

"Look magical accidents are bound to happen" I said.

"Do you honestly think that binding powers would do anything good" I asked.

The Cleaners look at me.

"Maybe that could work out" Cleaner 1 said.

"It wouldn't help because the control would be needed and accidents would still occur. Besides the child wouldn't be safe if his powers were bound" I said.

"I guess we have to go back to our business. If you hadn't thought of that point, then Wyatt might have been saved" Cleaner 2 said.

"Fine, but what happens next isn't personal. I understand your purpose" I said.

I try to use my fire starter power, but I get blocked.

I try to use my telekinesis power and it got blocked, because I was more direct.

I decide to run around quickly to confuse the Cleaners.

The Cleaners appeared to become confused.

I conjure an energy ball, but this time it gets deflected.

I fall down.

I quickly got up.

I notice that the Cleaners have left me.

I run towards the stairs.

I see the Cleaners and I run in front of them.

I conjure a shield.

The sisters look to be confused on how to proceed.

"I'm surprised you haven't made it to the attic" I said.

"I tripped" Paige said.

"Great" I said with sarcasm.

"What do we do" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think we can. Let's face it. Eventually I'm going to cave out of tiredness of holding this shield" I said.

"Maybe we should give up" Paige said.

"No we shouldn't, but we can try to get to the attic" I said.

I try to move but I'm stuck.

"On second thought, lets not. I'm stuck" I said.

My arms start to cave on tiredness.

Paige tries to orb, but she can't.

Ugh stupid orbing. The orbing would work if you orb to, but you can't orb away.

I wish I could remember what the Cleaners are capable of.

My hands fall after holding the shield to close to an hour. The shield would've lasted longer had I focused the whole time on just shielding.

"I'm sorry" I said.

The Cleaners wave their hands and Wyatt disappears and reappears in Cleaner #2's arms.

"No" Piper exclaims.

Cleaner #1 waves his arm and the sisters are thrown off their feet and slide backwards along the floor.

I fall down due to the fact I'm close to dehydrated.

"Leo" Piper exclaims.

Leo orbs in.

"Wyatt" Piper said.

**"**An Elder. Good. Perhaps you can explain it to her" Cleaner 1 said.

The sisters get up.

I get up.

**"**Explain? Explain what" Phoebe asked.

"Do something. Don't just stand there" Piper said.

"I can't. Nobody can" Leo said.

"Leo's unfortunately right" I said.

"What the hell are you talking about" Phoebe asked.

"Please, he's just a baby. It won't happen again, I won't let it happen again" Piper said.

"Sorry, we can't take that risk" **Cleaner #2 said. **

**"**I will not lose him" Piper said.

I smile sadly.

Cleaner #1 waves his hand and Wyatt disappears. He reappears in Cleaner #2's arms.

"No" Piper exclaims.

"Don't worry, you won't remember any of this anyway" **Cleaner #1 said.**

Cleaner 1 waves his arm again and all of Wyatt's things vanish.

The Cleaners disappear.

**"**Do you remember" Piper asked.

**"**Absolutely everything" Phoebe said.

**"**The spell must have worked" Paige said.

**"**But not for Wyatt. He's gone" Piper said.

I stare in space.

I can't believe I failed.

I feel so awful. It's all my fault.

In the living room, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and I are sitting down. Piper is looking out the window. Phoebe is checking the book. Paige is scrying.

I feel useless.

I feel like I don't deserve to be a whitelighter.

**"**Ugh, nothing, I can't find the Cleaners anywhere" Paige said.

**"**Well, they have to exist somewhere, don't they" Phoebe asked.

**"**Not necessarily, not even on our plane, not even in our time. I don't know, maybe we should just summon them" Paige said.

**"**And then what" Piper asked.

**"**I don't know. Maybe we should call Leo again" Phoebe said.

**"**I don't think he can help anymore than he already has" Piper said.

"Kim what should we do" Phoebe asked.

I stay silent.

Phoebe walks closer.

Phoebe puts a hand in front of my face.

"Hello is anyone there" Phoebe asked.

I crack a smile.

I try to hide the smile quickly, before Phoebe notices.

"Don't think I didn't notice" Phoebe said.

"Okay you caught me" I said.

"How do you feel" Phoebe asked.

"I can't believe your asking me since you're the empath" I said.

"Maybe I'm letting you tell me naturally" Phoebe said.

I look at Phoebe.

"Okay I can't read you currently" Phoebe said.

I'm torn. I'm tempted to lie and be strong or be vulnerable.

The truth won.

"Well I feel guilty. It's my own fault. Had I foreseen the events only moments ago I could've saved him. I shouldn't be your whitelighter" I said.

"You're crazy. There's nothing you could've done. Everyone messes up. No one is perfect and no is asking you to be perfect" Phoebe said.

"I feel like I have to be perfect" I said.

"Then you should erase those thoughts. It will put much more pressure then needed" Phoebe said.

"It's ironic that you're trying to talk me up when I had to do this for everyone when Leo became an elder" I said.

"Yeah it is" Phoebe said.

"Piper can't look me in the eyes. I know she blames me" I said.

"I doubt it. Sure I've noticed, but she blames herself. She feels as if she failed him" Phoebe said.

"I'll get out of this funk. I have an idea" I said.

"Can't you tell me" Phoebe asked.

"I will in a second. I don't want to repeat myself" I said.

**"**How did Leo help last time" Paige asked.

**"**By reminding me that I can do this. You know, maybe we're going about this all wrong" Piper said.

"We need to create an excuse for them to appear" I said.

"Kim's right. Maybe instead of trying to stop them, we should be trying to get them to stop us" Piper said.

**"**You lost me" Phoebe said.

"Well, when magic is exposed, it's there job to clean it up, right" Piper asked.

"It's not just magic" I said.

"Whatever" Piper said.

"Yeah, so" Phoebe asked.

"It seems Piper and I are on the same wave length. We will expose magic and strike a deal" I said.

**"**Yeah, but if we do that, what's to stop them from erasing us" Phoebe asked.

"Well they wouldn't dare due to the scale between good and evil. The Cleaners are neutral beings" I said.

**"**So let's give them something to clean up" Piper said.

In a news room, the weather man is discussing the weather in front of the cameras.

**"**Doppler radar for the Bay area shows us that storm is already on its way out, so looks like San Francisco is finally going to get some good news. Scattered showers overnight, to a partly sunny morning..." the weather man said.

Phoebe and Paige orb in beside him.

"Whoa. What the..." the weather man said.

**"**Hi" Phoebe said.

"How you doing? Why don't we get a sky-cam view of that, shall we" Phoebe asked.

Phoebe grabs the weather man and levitates up into the air.

**"**Help! Get me down from here" the weather man exclaimed.

**"**I don't know what's happening here. I..."** Kinesha said. **

**"**Well, it's called magic, Kinesha. Witchcraft, specifically. I really love your... jacket" Paige said.

Kinesha's jacket orbs right off her back and into Paige's hands.

The weather man drops down behind Kinesha.

Phoebe levitates back down.

**"**Wanna see more magic" Phoebe asked.

"We have two stops. First let's check in with Piper at the Golden Gate bridge. Take it away, Piper" Phoebe said.

The Golden Gate bridge shows up on a TV screen. Then Piper steps in.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to become unseen" Piper said.

The Golden Gate bridge vanishes.

"You might wanna take an alternate route to work in the morning" Piper said.

"Now we're checking in with Kim at Ghirardelli Square. Take it away, Kim" Phoebe said.

"Thanks Phoebe. Let my object of objection, become what I dream to be" I said.

At that moment the square floated up in the air.

"Well there we have it" Phoebe said.

"You might want to be careful if you happened to be at the square. Also I'm not sure if cell service will work" I said.

"Well there we have it until next time. From now on Kim, Paige, Piper and I will educate the world of the wonders of witchcraft once a week. Thanks very much" Phoebe said.

I orb in.

"Well that's a wrap" I said.

Phoebe grabs my hand and we orb back to the attic of the manor.

"That was kind of fun" Phoebe said.

"Yeah it was amusing and to see the reactions. Boy it was priceless" I said.

Phoebe and I laugh.

Piper and Paige orb in.

**"**Hmm, not so bad, you should get out more often" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, Pheebs, time to come out of the basement" Piper said.

**"**Maybe you're right" Phoebe said.

"Only just maybe" I said.

"You shut up" Phoebe said.

The Cleaners appear.

**"**What do you think you're doing? Are you out of your minds" Cleaner 1 asked.

"I understand the seriousness of the situation. I get how based on the incident yesterday that you think Wyatt isn't best to be raised here. I think though that it should be given a chance. I know that if something were to happen to Wyatt it would change the scale completely, but you have to understand that the child is meant to exist" I said.

"Maybe you have a point, but you shouldn't have pulled this stunt. I expected more from you Kim" Cleaner 1 said.

"Oh, hey, hi" Piper said.

"Did you see our little magic act" Piper asked.

Really Piper I thought.

That was bad on subtlety d besides he clued in that he was aware.

**"**How is it you still have your memory" Cleaner 2 asked.

**"**Oh, I think we still have a few surprises that you don't know about" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah, and if you don't return our nephew, you might find out about just a few more" Paige said.

**"**This is pointless. Whatever you do, we'll simply erase" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**Or we'll erase you" Cleaner 2 said.

**"**You can't. Not if you're truly neutral, that is. 'Cause you see, if you get rid of us, you'll tip the balance of power from good to evil and now that's hardly being neutral, now is it? You will give me my son back or I swear to you the only thing you'll be doing for the next fifty years is cleaning up after us" Piper said.

**"**If we do return him, how do you know you'll be able to control him" Cleaner 1 asked.

"We will make sure that he attends magic school" I whisper to Cleaner 1.

I know magic school isn't that much of a secret, but I don't think Wyatt is ready for magic school.

I think that it would be better for the sisters if they knew, so it would be easier to help him I thought.

However it's not my secret to tell. I think that the sisters are bound to find out soon I thought.

Besides Wyatt is endanger currently. Magic school can be a safe heaven, but we won't be able to keep as much of a close look at Wyatt. Magic school is considered one of the safest places in the world I thought.

Piper looks at me.

Oh crap I don't know what to say.

**"**I'm his mother. If anybody can, I can" Piper said.

Wyatt and his playpen appear in the room.

Piper goes over to him and picks him up.

**"**Everything is as it was. We've erased all evidence of your son's magic. We'll leave him in your care" Cleaner 1 said.

**"**For now" Cleaner 2 said.

**"**Oh, wait, one more thing, please, if you could just do me a little teensy-weensy little favor and erase that whole riot I caused at the office. You know, 'cause I don't wanna lose my job. That would really suck. Might throw off that balance thing because I'd be distracted, you know" Phoebe said.

**"**It's done. Good luck. Because believe me, you're going to need it" Cleaner 1 said.

Phoebe takes Wyatt off of Piper.

The Cleaners disappear.

I can't believe we got the Cleaners to negotiate. It's very hard to manage that successfully.

"I'm so relieved that worked. I thought for a moment that we failed" I said.

"Well at least they asked the right question to help me" Piper said.

**"**Are you okay" Phoebe asks Wyatt.

"I'm so happy to see you" Phoebe said to Wyatt.

**"**Don't smash him" Piper said.

I'm glad that the sisters don't notice I exist.

I kind of feel awkward because of intrusion. It's silly due to the fact that I've been part of their lives for a long time now.

**"**I'm just so happy to see you. I can't help it, this is just very exciting. He's back, we're back" Phoebe said.

**"**Coffee stain and all" Paige said.

**"**Yeah, what are you gonna do about your job? Are you gonna keep it" Phoebe asked.

**"**Yeah, I think I will just so I can see what happens next" Paige said.

At the Ritz Teukolsky Ruben building in Mr. Stewart's office Mr. Stewart and Flo are there.

**"**Exactly what are you saying" Flo asked.

**"**Unless you make it worth my while, I may find your performance here lacking" Mr. Stewart said.

**"**Mr. Stewart, please, I need this job" Flo said.

**"**And that is why I'm giving you an opportunity to keep it, if you catch my meaning" Mr. Stewart said.

**"**Absolutely! You know, I like a man who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to ask for it" Flo said.

"Now, are you afraid to come get it" Flo asked.

Flo sexily plays with her hair.

**"**You mean, right here and now? Yeah" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Cancel my calls, please" Mr. Stewart said into the intercom.

**"**Yes, Mr. Stewart" the secretary said.

Mr. Stewart stands up and heads towards Flo.

**"**Flower pot" Flo said.

The flower pot orbs over to Flo and she throws it over Mr. Stewart's head. He groans.

Flo shapeshifts into Paige. She shakes her head. She opens the door and Flo is standing there.

**"**Oh, Paige. Uh, I thought you were out... " Flo said.

Mr. Stewart groans.

"What happened" Flo asked.

**"**Well, you see, I overheard Mr. Stewart threatening you. He'll be real lucky if you don't sue. Just go with it" Paige said.

**"**Thanks, Paige, for whatever you just did for me in here" Flo said.

**"**I was wondering why I took this job and now I know. Thank you" Paige said.

**"**Thank you" Flo said.

Meanwhile in the back room of P3, Chris is putting his shoes on.

Leo orbs in.

"Hey" Leo said.

**"**Hey. I didn't know you were coming here" Chris said.

**"**What are you still doing here, Chris? Shouldn't you be getting to know your new charge" Leo asked.

**"**Yeah, about that. I'm, uh, going back to what I originally said. I don't have time for her" Chris said.

**"**Chris" Leo said.

**"**Leo, I mean it. Because whether you believe me or not, I'm here to protect Wyatt, not other charges. Other than Kim of course" Chris said.

**"**If that's how you feel about it I guess I'll reassign her" Leo said.

**"**Thank you" Chris said.

Leo orbs out.

A second later, I appear out of the closet.

"I should probably go" I said.

"No that's not necessary" Chris said.

"I'll stay then" I said.

A silence occurred.

"That was a touching scene you getting along with Leo" I said.

"Shut up. At least, he was being more reasonable this time" Chris said.

I laugh.

"Whatever you say" I said once the laughter subsided.

Chris looks at me.

"I'm serious" Chris said.

"It seems you're always so serious" I said.

"I can't afford to relax" Chris said.

"Yeah I get it, but I don't understand" I said.

"Understand what" Chris asked.

"Why you're so insistent that I have a life outside of demon hunting" I said.

"Come on, you deserve it" Chris said.

I look at Chris.

"That maybe you're thought of my future, but this is the present. I can't afford to take time off' I said.

"Is something going to happen to me" I asked.

"What" Chris exclaimed.

"That's the only reason that I can think to explain your perspective of why I get the rest" I said.

"No of course not" Chris said.

"Did my future self bring you a message somehow" I asked.

"No" Chris said.

"Then what is the answer" I asked.

"It's my honest opinion based upon history. The window of the change is going to occur soon" Chris said.

"Meaning that the darkness gets stronger and surviving another day is a gift" I said.

"Yeah basically" Chris said.

I got tempted to ask about my identity from the future.

"Who works with you" I asked.

"I don't know what you mean" Chris said.

"I know that armies work under the chain of command. So I'm trying to understand who is equal to you" I said.

"The names won't really mean anything to you" Chris said.

"I'm still curious" I said.

"Okay there is Melinda, Gunn, Riley, Kendra, Megan, Alex, John and Bianca. There are others but they are further away" Chris said.

Its funny how he's working with four people I know. Speaking as which, I should probably start the friendship with Bianca as soon as possible.

I know Bianca because we were neighbors when I was little and we were inseparable. Contrary to belief, I lived in San Francisco before I was in Los Angeles. I was there until I was five and my family moved to Los Angeles due to a promotion my dad gained. After I found out about demons, I ran into Bianca one day in Los Angeles. She was fighting demons at the time when I encountered her. Unfortunately as fate would have it, I found her again shortly before Merick arrived. It made it harder for me to see her and it was a weird transition after getting used to being around her every evening. I couldn't see Bianca after Merick came. After getting released from the mental institution, I found out days later that I was moving and so that created more distance between me and my best friend. After I moved to Sunnydale, I saw her from time to time. However after Sunnydale, I didn't see her because I got put under responsibility. The last time I saw her was after I decided to run away from my life after Connor died. If I were in the future today, she would be one of my many best friends.

"Wow that's impressive. I still can't believe that you haven't found a way to win the war" I said.

"It's not that simple. I don't have access to the book. I had to choose to either change the past or do a spell in the future. I figured that I would have more luck time traveling" Chris said.

"I hate being put into that position" I said.

"Why don't you have access to the book" I asked.

"The manor in the future is a shrine museum and as a result the book can't be placed there" Chris said.

I gasp.

"The whole exposure factor is so weird to comprehend" I said.

"Well that's nothing. Technology has advanced and there are these probes that scan for witches and possibly other supernatural elements in people. Demons are practically everywhere" Chris said.

I gasp.

"That's crazy" I said.

"Yeah it's very extreme on the scale. I never thought that one side would fully have control" Chris said.

"It was a good thing you came from the future, because at the very least you've saved Paige" I said.

"I hope I made the right choice" Chris said.

"What are you talking about" I asked.

"Well if I fail then nothing will have changed and I'll be left at square 1" Chris said.

"Well if that situation occurs I will go to the future myself and help" I said.

"You are needed here. At least someone will be able to continue my work possibly to make sure I don't fail" Chris said.

"I just hope we won't have to cross that bridge" I said.

"Hopefully, but if we do we will figure it out when the moment comes" Chris said.

"Fair enough" I said.

"I'm surprised we're hanging out" Chris said.

"Why are you" I asked.

"Because we don't really socialize that much and the majority of the time we're together is when we're hunting demons" Chris said.

"Yeah good point, but that's going to change now" I said.

"What brings the sudden change" Chris asked.

"Well the sisters and I encountered the Cleaners. Yesterday Wyatt conjured a dragon and due to his actions the Cleaners made us forget about Wyatt. We went back in time to figure out what happened and the events we couldn't recall related to Wyatt. We lost Wyatt again, but this time we remembered. The sisters and I exposed magic on the weather channel and the Cleaners arrived. We stroke a deal with them" I said.

"Wow that's intense and to think yesterday was a normal day for me. I can't believe you got the Cleaners to negotiate with you" Chris said.

"Have you ever tried to get the Cleaners to negotiate" I asked.

"There wasn't a situation where it was necessary. The Cleaners don't exist in the future now because once magic got exposed their purpose was gone" Chris said.

"That makes sense. I guess I never thought about the consequences of your revelation to me" I said.

"But what do these events have to do with your change" Chris asked.

"Well technically today only it's now altered, but I kind of made a promise to hang out more" I said.

"What was the future like before you got Wyatt back" Chris asked.

"I think you know, but I'll say it anyway. You had no purpose and were thinking about leaving. The future was not extreme and you encountered the Cleaners once" I said.

"Your right that I would know and it kind of was nice to hear. The future saddens me sometimes" Chris said.

"At least I don't try to talk about it all the time unlike the sisters" I said.

"Yeah and to think it will only get worse" Chris said.

"Hopefully not, but I think your right" I said.

"I appreciate that you don't always talk to me or ask me about the future" Chris said.

"It's the least I can do" I said.

"Huh" Chris said.

"Well what I mean is that I can tell the sisters annoy you with their questions sometimes and I want you to try to enjoy yourself since you've been trying to get me to have a life as well" I said.

"Speaking of life we need to leave because of Paige's party" Chris said.

"Oh right I completely forgot" I said.

"We might as well orb together even though we both can orb" Chris said.

"Okay" I said.

"Do you have your gift" I asked.

"Yeah it's right here in my jacket pocket" Chris said.

"Did you forget to get a gift" Chris asked.

"No, it's in my jean pocket" I said.

"What did you get her" Chris asked.

"You'll see later" I said.

Chris frowned.

"Okay fine I'll tell you. I got her a pair of her birthstone earrings" I said.

"That is a perfect gift" Chris said.

"What about you" I asked.

"If I don't tell you, then you're probably going to use a facial expression to convince me. I might as well tell you now. I'm giving her a heart diamond necklace" Chris said.

"I'm surprised" I said.

"Why are you" Chris said.

"I haven't noticed that you have a job" I said.

"I didn't steal technically. I had a few things on me when I traveled through time. In the future for stores it's mostly trades at least that's how it's supposed to be. There are a lot of riots and stores get broken into. Demons end up stopping it because it can last for hours. I noticed in a riot this necklace on the ground so I took it. If I'm lucky, then there is one day of the week where the trade system works. But its mostly once a month" Chris said.

"Wow talk about the city full of chaos. I'm surprised the manor is still intact" I said.

"Well it only is due to the extra security there" Chris said.

"Why is there extra security there" I asked.

"Because the leader wants there to be fear and besides is related to the sisters" Chris said.

"Makes sense" I said.

"We should really get going" Chris said.

"We would've left by now had you not delayed" I said.

"It's not my fault. You just had to be mysterious" Chris said.

I grabbed Chris' hand.

A second later we arrived at the manor.

"I was wondering where you went" Piper said.

"I should've guessed" Phoebe said.

I wanted to inquire further like if she knew something about Chris that I didn't. That would've made an embarrassment though, so I didn't.

"Sorry about the delay" I said.

"It's no problem. I figured that you would be late so we already just started" Paige said.

"Luckily it's small" I said.

"I thought about inviting Flo, but then I felt it wouldn't be right. Besides demons tend to attack a lot" Paige said.

"Good thought" I said.

"Did I just hear Kim" Darryl asked.

Darryl just walked into the room.

"Yep I'm finally here" I said.

"Who's this man" Darryl asked.

"That's Chris. He's from the future" I said.

"I could introduce myself" Chris said.

I laugh at his attempt to be more casual.

"Don't mind him. He is just tense and needs to learn to loosen up" I said.

"I know how to have fun" Chris said.

"I haven't noticed" I said.

"The circumstance hasn't appeared" Chris said.

"There's never a right time lets face it" I said.

"Maybe it could occur especially due to your technical promise" Chris said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why not" Chris asked.

"Because I don't know if you're capable of having fun and besides if this is any indication we couldn't have fun doing anything except killing demons" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean" Chris asked.

I am unaware of my surroundings.

Meanwhile in the other side of the room, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Shiela and Darryl were gossiping.

"This is like watching a comedian show intro" Shiela said.

I didn't notice Shiela walk into the living room.

"Yeah but believe it or not they tend to agree a lot when it comes to demons. However as you can see they don't agree as much when it comes to lifestyle choices" Phoebe said.

"It's very amusing" Paige said.

"It's also ironic" Piper said.

"How come" Darryl asked?

"Because they both tend to not have as much of a life" Phoebe said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they became a couple" Shiela said.

Meanwhile Chris and I are still debating and it appears as if we are heading towards an argument.

"It means that you don't know a good time if you see it" I said.

"I do especially since living in the future time is very precious" Chris said.

"Prove it then" I said.

"I don't know how to" Chris said.

"Well then if you can't figure out how to prove it, then my view will remain the same" I said.

"Excuse me for I haven't had the luxury of growing up in a peaceful balanced world" Chris said.

"What's that supposed to mean" I asked.

Meanwhile Darryl, Shiela, Phoebe, Paige and Piper are still gossiping.

"I kind of can see it" Paige said.

"They are very alike" Phoebe said.

"Chris isn't very personal so for all we know there is someone in his heart" Piper said.

"But he does confide in Kim" Phoebe said.

"That's beside the point" Piper said.

"Why do you think they will be a couple" Piper asked Shelia.

"Well have you noticed they have this tension that maybe they don't realize. They talk as if they are a couple. Besides arguing is often times a good sign especially if this was a soap opera. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case in the future" Shiela said.

"They don't normally argue" Phoebe said.

Meanwhile with Chris and I, the argument is beginning to get serious while before it was silliness.

"Simple you take advantage of what you have, which to some could infer selfish.

"What on earth are you talking about" I asked.

"I hardly have a life. In your eyes perfect would infer none. Like your perfect" I said.

"What" Chris said.

"You are full of secrets, manipulate situations to your advantage and are a shady person. You have personal agenda" I said.

"Like you can talk. You are full of mysteries and makes you appear to be shady" Chris said.

"At least I don't work angles" I said.

Meanwhile Darryl, Shiela, Phoebe, Paige and Piper are still gossiping.

"Have you seen them argue" Darryl asked.

"No, but I have seen them disagree once. It was no where near as intense" Piper said.

"When was this" Phoebe asked.

"The titans and when we first became gods" Piper said.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Phoebe said.

"What do you think this means" Darryl asked.

"There might be resentment that has been hidden" Phoebe said.

"The words are becoming cruel and if I were in their shoes it would make me feel upset" Shiela said.

"Well it might not sink in until the argument is done" Paige said.

"Maybe we should intervene" Shiela said.

"Let's let them have it and if it gets into physical contact then we break it up" Darryl said.

Meanwhile Chris and I are having at it in the argument.

"The intentions are pure. Besides you can't prove anything" Chris said.

"I'm sure I could and expose you for sure" I said.

"Like that matters. You hardly know anything" Chris said.

"It's only a matter of time" I said.

"In the future, there are rumors that you are cold as ice. You are not personable. You just function like a machine" Chris said.

"At least I can be more trustworthy" I said.

"Do you even care about your future" Chris asked.

"Not really" I said.

"That could be a step towards it" Chris said.

"If you knew what I've been through, then you would be surprised by the fact I haven't cracked" I said.

"What the hell" Chris said.

Meanwhile Darryl, Shiela, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are gossiping.

"I'm surprised there hasn't been a blow yet" Darryl said.

"Kim keeps a lot inside and is one of the strongest people I know" Pheobe said.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this" Piper said.

"We always could leave the room if it doesn't end soon" Paige said.

Meanwhile Chris and I are still at the argument.

"The powers that be have screwed me over too many times to count and I doubt you could say that" I said.

"At least the fate of the world isn't over your head with a personal decision" Chris said.

"I've been there and done that" I said.

"I can't believe you. You can't possibly understand" Chris said.

"Try me" I said.

"You are a bitch" Chris said.

I slapped him.

Meanwhile Darryl, Shiela, Phoebe, Paige and Piper are gossiping.

"I can't believe the turn of events" Paige said.

"Who would've thought Kim would crack" Phoebe said.

"There's only so much verb abuse a person can take" Piper said.

"This is a sign we should intervene" Shiela said.

"Maybe one of them will walk away" Darryl said.

"We better think fast if that doesn't occur" Piper said.

Meanwhile the verbal fight looked to turn into a physical fight with Chris and I.

Chris put his hand to stop the attack, but moved too slow.

I look at Chris.

I decide to be logical. My emotions may have gotten the better than me, but I will be the mature one now.

I didn't think I would snap, but I guess I haven't put up with verbal abuse in awhile. The last time I did was with Dean and that was a different circumstance.

I'm surprised that Chris and I argued. We never have done that.

I walk away.

I feel a sadness considering today I was going to start being around Chris during normal circumstances.

I also feel guilty because this evening is supposed to be about Paige.

I walk towards Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Darryl and Shiela even though I know they probably gossiped about the whole situation.

"I'm so sorry about that Paige" I said.

"It's fine. I'm just very shocked" Paige said.

"Join the club" I said.

"At least I didn't invite Leo" Paige said.

It was supposed to be a joke, but it was bad.

"What occurred" Paige asked.

"I don't know" I said.

In reality I knew, but I could tell the others what I knew.

"That was indeed odd" Phoebe said.

"Did you get anything from that" I asked.

"No I didn't get to feel your emotions or Chris'. I consider that I blessing, even though it doesn't help the situation" Phoebe said.

"Maybe I should go" I said.

"Nonsense" Paige said.

"Alright I'll stay" I said.

Chris walks towards the group.

"I guess we should eat now" Piper said.

"That sounds good" Shiela said.

For the remaining of the evening, Chris and I ignored each other.

The evening was somewhat tense at first, but it lightened up.

After dinner Paige opened her presents and was pleased with what she got. Piper gave her a beautiful green dress. Shiela gave Paige a red scarf. Darryl gave Paige a letter of recommendation, he apologized with the fact he wasn't very personal. Paige of course couldn't physically open it. Darryl didn't have time and gave his reason because of the instability Paige has. Paige appreciated the gift. Phoebe gave Paige a Pandora bracelet. Piper gave Paige leather jacket.

After the gifts were opened, Chris, Darryl and Shiela left. Piper started to clean up. She couldn't sleep so she went to conservatory and decides to sit on a rocking chair holding Wyatt.


	27. Chapter 26: The Power of Three Blondes

An: I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been very busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Chapter 26: The Power of Three Blondes

It's been three weeks since Paige's party. Chris and I have yet to say a word to each other. I think the sisters will soon meddle in our business. Chris and I can work together, but we ignore each other pretty much. It's like a test on who will crack first. We rarely are around each other and if we are around each other it's only for demon hunting. Even then we have this unspoken schedule. We go hunt demons once a week together, when it used to be all the time. At this rate, we might have to result to using messengers.

I wonder what's going through his head. This is one of the few times where it would be nice to have the power of telepathy again. Maybe I could obtain it again, but the pain I would have to suffer won't be worth it. It might make me resolve though quicker. I feel like I've lost my closest friend. This is pathetic for me to say here, but I guess that's because I'm not as personable with the sisters as much. I still don't say that much to Chris. When I've told stories, it's been mainly stories I've heard that in reality are my experiences. I also feel as if I lost a part of myself without Chris in my life. It's silly and pathetic. I don't depend on people in this time. They depend on me heavily. I don't know how the sisters will be without me when my purpose is gone here. What's happening to me? I try to rationalize this feeling by coming up with the theory I knew him in a past life.

\

I hope Chris resolves this first and I know I should be the bigger person. I can't put up with verbal abuse again. I have to let that message show. I don't fully know where the fight occurred from. Maybe I'm full of repressed thoughts. I don't know how it went from playfulness to seriousness. I regret the conversation, but I want Chris to apologize first. His words really hurt me, so I went on a defense mechanism and started to verbal assault him. It wasn't my best verbal assault, but it certainly wasn't my worst. I appeared to be unaffected by the words, because I didn't want to appear to be weak.

I have been sitting in my room, pondering over the argument. Elise has noticed that I'm distracted and so I mostly avoid her. I work mostly at the manor. It will never be home to me, but maybe because I let myself at times feel like the outsider. I've been here a lot, while ironically Phoebe has been more at the office. I'm worried Elise is going to force me to take time off and if I do then the situation will be worse. Since I work at the manor, I take breaks that no one knows about. As far as the sisters have noticed, I have been mostly keeping to myself.

I take breaks by going to demon bars and the demon club that reminds me of Lorne's. I have been drinking some, but that's mostly to not feel anything. It helps me be more focused oddly enough. I'm no way an alcoholic even though it may seem like I might, by drinking away depression currently now and Connor's death. I don't know why, I guess I can't take the stares of my friends. I just want space. I need to be better whitelighter and take up responsibility. At least I've had time to see my other charges, so that makes me feel a little better. I feel like I'm a lost soul and that needs help. Maybe my reality with dealing with stuff is coming to a limit and maybe my coping works differently now that I'm not forced to cope as quickly as I previously did. That must be the explanation.

Today is a Monday afternoon and I just left to go to Willy's Place.

"Ah, you again. I was wondering when I'd see you next. You come in what feels like earlier every day" the bartender said.

"Yeah I know its bad and it doesn't send a good message. I'm in no way an alcoholic, though it might be hard for you to see that" I said.

"Yeah from where I'm standing it appears that way" the bartender said.

"Well I've rationalized it" I said.

"What is your explanation" the bartender asked.

"Being a demon hunter I had to deal with events so quickly and the fact is I don't have to cope quickly anymore. I want to be able to enjoy myself even though I know alcoholic is a depressant" I said.

"Denial. Good job at it though. I give you props" the bartender said.

"Please I can easily have two drinks without wanting to drink more to the point of being wasted" I said.

"Maybe it's an addiction now" the bartender said.

"I doubt it because I would've had a problem with it before" I said.

Technically I have had a problem once with alcohol, but that was under supernatural circumstances.

"Whatever you say" the bartender said.

"What is bothering you" the bartender asked.

"It's silly really" I said.

"It doesn't seem like it for you to be visiting me every other day without threatening me" the bartender said.

"Don't get used to it" I said.

"I know. Besides luckily demons and vampires haven't seen or heard about you wanting to drink" the bartender said.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" the bartender said.

"What's wrong" the bartender asked.

"I got into this fight with a good friend of mine" I said.

"What was the fight about" the bartender asked.

"You sure are noisy tonight. It was about everything and nothing" I said.

"I don't understand" the bartender said.

"I'll explain it in a minute" I said.

"Oh right I'll get your usual" the bartender said.

My usual here has been a cider beer and a shot of tequila. Tequila isn't normally my style because I don't like straight up drinks.

A moment later, the bartender returned with my order.

I open up my purse and feel around for my wallet to pay for my order.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house" the bartender said.

"Thanks" I said.

I took a sip of the cider beer first.

I took a deep breath.

"I fought about lifestyles and personality" I said.

"I don't fully understand" the bartender said.

"It's okay. You wouldn't understand probably unless I told you the full story. It's awkward to put into words" I said.

"If you told me, then perhaps I can provide insightfulness" the bartender said.

I laugh.

"That's my job" I said.

"Looks like someone light up for once" the bartender said.

"Ha ha" I said.

"Why should I tell you the full story, when I don't know if your clientele will find out" I asked.

"Fair point, but I have kept your secret the past few weeks. Had the demons known about you, then they would've came when you do" the bartender said.

"That's true" I said.

"How come you haven't told on me" I asked.

"Well I figure I owe you one and besides I can't bare to see you get attacked in your misery" the bartender said.

"Thanks. Well I'm not going to tell anyone about this not to fear" I said.

"Yeah I don't want my image to be ruined" the bartender said.

I laugh.

"See I knew I could brighten up your mood one of these days" the bartender said.

"If anyone asks you didn't. Besides no one knows I'm hanging around here. I probably would get fired" I said.

"Why do you think that" the bartender asked.

"Well it wouldn't be for my job. My status of being a whitelighter would be revoked due to the fact that I've been neglecting duties. Besides my business partner is the one who I had a fight with and it's possible that it might be used to advantage" I said.

"That's totally a hard bridge" the bartender said.

"Yeah it is. My business partner started it" I said.

"Is your business partner the guy you brought here once" the bartender asked.

"Yep that would be him" I said.

"Damn. Maybe this is a destined sign" the bartender said.

"That's ridiculous" I said.

"You never know though" the bartender said.

"Fair point. I'm destinies bitch" I said.

"What do you mean" the bartender asked.

"The higher beings like to screw my life. So knowing them, your crazy theory could become true" I said.

"Maybe you should apologize" the bartender said.

"No way. I unfortunately in this situation have too much pride. He started it. I know that seems stupid, but I want him to apologize first" I said.

"No it's not because no one likes to admit their wrong. Maybe your business partner is thinking in the same wave lengths as you are, which is why nothing is occurring" the bartender said.

"Perhaps your right. Maybe I'm pulling it a little out of proportion. I mean for about six months before with a hunter and I didn't try to fight for it to stop. I don't want to be in that position again" I said.

"It must be more complicated due to the fact you're trying to make a stance" the bartender said.

"Want me to try to talk to him" the bartender asked.

"Somehow I don't think that would work out well" I said.

I took a sip of my forgotten cider bear.

"Do you think he's going to catch you here" the bartender asked.

"Somehow I doubt it. He's only been here once" I said.

"I can tell that you hope he does catch you" the bartender said.

"Like I would want to be around him" I said.

"Keep telling yourself that" the bartender said.

I took a sip of my cider beer.

"You're in denial" the bartender said.

"You're crazy" I said.

"I see people or demons every day. I've learned how to read people" the bartender said.

"I think you're wrong. Besides you've only seen him once" I said.

"Whatever. Just don't come running to me when you realize I'm right" the bartender said.

"Like that would happen" I said.

"You never know" the bartender said.

"Even if for some bizarre reason that occurred, then it would create a conflict of interest. Besides it would set myself up to be hurt.

I've had too many forbidden lovers already" I said.

"But its good not to have regret" the bartender said.

"I don't know if I could take another love gone wrong if what you suggest happens for a bizarre reason. I think my destiny is to be alone" I said.

"I don't think anyone's destiny is to be alone. Your life is what you make of it" the bartender said.

"You sure are insightful. You have a good point, but it doesn't apply to my life because if that were the case then I would be married right now" I said.

"What" the bartender said.

"There was this guy a few months ago and he was my best friend. I realized that I had feelings for him and it became a conflict for me. However we ended up becoming a couple a few days before he died in the good fight" I said.

"I take that back your right. You are screwed" the bartender said.

"I think he might have been my soul mate" I said.

I took a big sip of my cider beer.

The bartender poured out a glass of scotch and took a sip.

"Damn" the bartender said.

"What happened between you and the hunter" the bartender asked.

"Well we became a couple" I said.

"See it's the arguing" the bartender said.

"Please like all of my relationships have been based around that theme" I said.

"How many haven't" the bartender asked.

"There were three" I said.

"I take it you've been in a lot of relationships" the bartender asked.

"Your assumption is correct. It's kind of weird that no one who knows me in town has been able to figure that fact out. I guess it's because I appear not to be very personal" I said.

"No wonder your here as well. You have no one to reach out to" the bartender said.

"I do so" I said.

"Then why aren't you with them" the bartender asked.

"Simple they are too busy" I said.

"So how did you and this hunter get together" the bartender asked.

"Well it was actually on the night that I was sneaking off to run away" I said.

"Talk about ironic" the bartender said.

"Yeah it was" I said.

"Why did you want to know about the details of my relationship with that hunter" I asked.

"Well the circumstances sounded possibly to be similar or head the similar way" the bartender said.

"Except if that's the case, then this time my business partner and I will remain friends" I said.

I drink my last sip of my cider beer.

"What should I do about the fight" I asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Try to give it a little more time" the bartender said.

"Thanks for nothing" I said.

The bartender laughs.

"Well if you were giving details, then it might have increased the help" the bartender said.

"I somehow doubt it, but thanks for everything. You are a great bartender. It's been nice talking to you" I said.

I chuck down my tequila shot.

I would have another shot, but I need to go.

I only know that fact, because I just checked my watch a second ago.

"It's been my pleasure. I would say it would be nice to see you again soon, but I hope you solve your dilemma" the bartender said.

I wave and walk out of the bar.

I don't look back, because I'll be more tempted to stay.

Meanwhile in the manor attic, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are wearing their unusual outfits. They close the door behind them.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay" Piper said.

"Okay? That demon wiped out that whole family of innocents. How will I ever be okay" Phoebe asked.

"You learn" Piper said.

"If that demon is anywhere in that book, I'm gonna nail his sorry ass" Paige said.

They walk over and sit on the couch.

"Oh, those poor children. They were so scared. I could feel their pain" Phoebe said.

"Okay, maybe you could feel there pain a little less, Phoebe" Piper said.

"Remember, she's an empath now" Paige said.

"I know what her powers are. Okay, I think a little sister bonding is in order for all of us here. I'll get the tea" Piper said.

"No. Did you see that demon? Did you see those teeth flying out like razor blades" Paige asked.

"We need to kill that demon. For the children. All six of those children" Phoebe said.

"Fine, we'll hit the book now, tea later" Piper said.

Piper walks over to the book and when she touches it, it glows and closes up. She tries to touch it again and it jumps off its stand onto the floor. She walks over to it and dives for it. It moves away.

"Told you it wouldn't work" Piper said.

"Well, it's her fault. Who's ever heard of a demon with razor flying teeth before" Phoebe asked.

"My fault? I'm not the one who made the innocents into the Von Trapp family" Paige said.

"Did not" Phoebe said.

"Did too" Paige said.

"Knock it off" Piper said.

Piper shape shifts into a blonde woman.

"It's my fault for going along with you two. We can look like the Charmed Ones but let's face it, our acting sucks. If we want the Book of Shadows we need to become them. It's time to try my identity theft spell" Mabel said.

Phoebe and Paige shape shift into two other blonde women.

"No way. They'll come after us, it's a suicide mission" Mitzy said.

"And it's dangerous too" Margo said.

"So what? You want to be chisellers your whole life? It's time to think big and thinking big means making the whole world believe that we are them" Mabel said.

"I don't want to be them, I want to be bad" Mitzy said.

"Me too, bad's better" Margo said.

"Then stick with me, 'cause once we get the book we'll steal their powers and then form our own power of three. And you know what that means" Mabel said.

"No" Margo said.

"We'll be the untouchable sisters" Mitzy said.

"Phoebe, Paige, Kim are you up there" Piper called.

"Perfume, girls" Mitzy said.

They pull out spray bottles of perfume and spray it over themselves. They disappear.

Piper walks in and picks up the Book of Shadows. She places the book back on its stand and looks around.

The next day, I walk downstairs for breakfast. I usually don't come out to get food until I know everyone is too busy to pay attention to me, that way I don't get the guilt trip. I could however start to eat elsewhere, but I just haven't bothered to yet. Besides I have yet to have a collision with anyone. When I make it to the kitchen, I see Piper in there.

Oh crap I thought.

"I can't believe it you live" Piper said.

"Ha ha very funny" I said.

Of course today had to be the day I got caught I thought.

"I'm surprised that you are hiding out" Piper said.

"How so" I asked.

"This isn't like you and if anyone should be hiding out it would make sense for me or Phoebe to" Piper said.

"Fair point, but you don't understand" I said.

"Then explain it to me" Piper asked.

"I can't" I said.

"Then how can I help you" Piper asked.

"You can't. I'll figure it" I said.

"At this rate it looks like me, Phoebe and Paige will become messengers" Piper said.

I laugh.

"Well he needs to apologize first" I said.

"Why does that matter to you" Piper said.

"It's a long story" I said.

Piper looks at me.

I think she wants me to elaborate, but I'm not in the mood to.

A silence occurs.

I'm surprised Piper hasn't asked me to explain it again.

"So were you trying to catch me for any particular reason" I asked.

"I care about you" Piper said.

"There's a but isn't there" I said.

"Hey I resent that. Stop jumping to conclusions" Piper said.

"Maybe I should be better at that. I guess I've been more that way since Chris has arrived with his bombshell" I said.

"It makes sense especially since it makes things easier" Piper said.

"What's the but" I asked.

"Alright well I think you should socialize much more and maybe you can figure out how to resolve your issues with Chris" Piper said.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking about it and besides it would make things easier if we made up" I said.

"I never thought that I would say that statement about you and Chris considering you two were attached at the hip" Piper said.

"I'm totally with you. Unexpected things can happen and this is a shocker since he and I have gotten along since the get go" I said.

"What is the root of the problem" Piper asked.

"I have no idea yet. I feel as if my thinking has given me more insight" I said.

"What are your theories then" Piper asked.

"I'm not going to say until I have more of an idea" I said.

"Alright. Just so you know I'm here for you" Piper said.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind" I said.

This conversation so far hasn't been so bad.

"Did you by any chance go up to the attic yesterday" Piper asked.

"No I didn't" I said.

"Why" I asked.

"Well the book got moved" Piper said.

"Maybe your sisters were up there" I said.

"I don't know. This doesn't seem normal. I thought I heard their voices, but the location of the book is what throws me off" Piper said.

"Where did you find it" I asked.

"On the floor and it was near the attic door" Piper said.

"Alright we need to research. Some one is after the book. This could be a case of illusion of some sort. We have to be prepared for anything" I said.

"Now that sounds like the familiar Kim" Piper said.

I smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a great Whitelighter since Chris and I had that fight" I said.

"It's okay and understandable. Nothing too bad has happened and Chris got to learn more how to take lead" Piper said.

"That's great" I said.

I know that Chris is a great leader in the future at least that's the impression I've received. The sisters don't know that and it's good that he got to bond with them.

"I would research now, but I just realized that I have to go" Piper said.

"What now" I asked.

"I have a band coming and I need to make the bar ready" Piper said.

"Okay it looks like I'm stuck trying to come up with theories again" I said.

"Bye" Piper said.

"Bye" I said.

Piper walks out.

I make myself a cup of coffee rather quickly and grab and red apple. I feel set to work. First I need to work on my column before I can id the demon.

Meanwhile at P3, Piper is talking on the phone and Jack the bartender is standing near by.

"What time did he go to sleep? Okay, can you call me as soon as he starts to stir" Piper asked on the phone.

"Okay, thanks" Piper said.

Piper hangs up.

"Uh, Jack, the band is coming in an hour to set up and do a sound check" Piper said.

"Can you take care of them for me" Piper asked.

"I want to be home when my baby wakes up" Piper said.

Phoebe walks in.

"I'm on it" Jack said.

"Hey, you ready for lunch" Phoebe asked.

"I was thinking I could make you something fabulous at home instead" Piper said.

"Piper, every new mummy needs a little grown up time. That's why we got the nanny, right" Phoebe said.

"Right" Piper said.

"Besides we owe Kim some privacy especially considering we probably are going to talk about her some" Phoebe said.

"Your right and there is the possibility she could hear us. You and Paige really need to work on minding your own business" Piper said.

"But where's the fun in that. So let's go-o-o-o-o-o" Phoebe said.

"Was that a moan" Piper asked.

"Piper" Phoebe whispers.

"What" Piper whispers.

"That new bartender guy is checking you out" Phoebe whispers.

Piper turns around and he smiles. She smiles back.

"Are you telling me that you're feeling what he's feeling for me" Piper asked.

"Yes, I still can't control my new pow-owwwwww" Phoebe said.

Piper hits Phoebe with a napkin.

"Alright, take your shoes for a walk, buddy" Phoebe said.

Jack walks away.

"That's creepy" Piper said.

"I know, it's horrible. You should have seen it the last time Jason was in town, I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I don't know what I'm gonna do this weekend" Phoebe said.

"Jason is flying in from Hong Kong again" Piper asked.

Phoebe nods.

"Wow, I'd say that guy is falling for you" Piper said.

"You think so" Phoebe asked.

"I think so. I hope so. But all I can feel is this strong sexual desire for me" Phoebe said.

"And that's a bad thing" Piper said.

"Well, yeah, that's a bad thing if that's all he's feeling. And if it is all he's feeling, I want to know now, you know? So I don't get hurt" Phoebe said.

"Well, why don't you take him to a restaurant where you can't get buck wild and ask Jason how he feels" Piper said.

"Mm, the direct approach. Very sneaky of you" Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Piper head towards the door.

"Mm-hm, and if that doesn't work, ask him about the weather in Hong Kong" Piper said.

"Sorry to change the subject, but I'm surprised that you openly want to talk about Kim" Phoebe said.

"Well there was a new development today" Piper said.

"What happened" Phoebe asked.

"I ran into her" Piper said.

"I'm surprised. She's very sneaky. I haven't seen her around in weeks" Phoebe said.

"Perhaps she doesn't want you to know her feelings" Piper said.

"Maybe she likes Chris then" Phoebe said.

"That's ridiculous. She doesn't know him that well and she has been hurt what I imagine lots of times. This situation screams disaster" Piper said.

"But it is suspicious that you think she's avoiding me" Phoebe said.

"She's basically avoiding anyone. I think she doesn't want you to know her feelings, because she wants to solve the problem herself" Piper said.

"I guess your right. I would try to meddle if I know" Phoebe said.

"What did Kim say" Phoebe asked.

"Well she said nothing really. She has some theories of why the argument occurred, but she wants to figure out her reasons first" Piper said.

"Well maybe I could help her there" Phoebe said.

"Don't get involved for now" Piper said.

"You've been saying that basically every conversation we've had about her since she argued with Chris" Phoebe said.

"I know I have" Piper said.

"We should do something though. Chris and Kim are both being stubborn and we need them to be able to collaborate" Phoebe said.

"Let's give them some time before I reconsider" Piper said.

"Demons are probably going to take advantage of this fact" Phoebe said.

"Well Chris hasn't done so badly when we've been relying on him lately" Piper said.

"He's too intense though at times" Phoebe said.

"I agree" Piper said.

"I think that Kim should step up to plate" Phoebe said.

Meanwhile, I just finished my column. I'm surprised with how quickly it too me today. The advice was easier to fix and I preformed my usual performance.

I walk upstairs to the attic and once I open the door I see Chris.

I guess it's not a surprise considering he's obsessed with fighting demons.

He's the very person I've been avoiding. I haven't seen him in weeks. I mean even with our schedule we just meet up and go our separate ways.

I must make a loud sound, because he turns around.

"Oh it's just you" Chris said.

I couldn't help, but retort.

"Expecting someone" I asked.

"No. I guess I got caught of guard because you were less stealthy than you usually are" Chris said.

"I blame the wood" I said.

"What brings you here" Chris asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but wait I don't want anything to do with you" I said.

I know I probably messed up the chance to get the apology, but I don't care at this moment.

I was caught off guard to see him, but then again I haven't been up to the attic in awhile. I didn't know what to say to him and so of course I said something different, than I probably would've come up with if I had more time to ponder on the bartender's words last night.

"You could've fooled me" Chris said.

Chris closes the book.

"Well if you're here for the book, then you can have it. I just finished my task unlike someone" Chris said.

Chris orbs out.

Ugh how he annoys me.

I start to flip through the pages and I have no luck.

I ask grams for some help and so the book flipped to an identity spell.

That must be the plan, but I don't know which enemy plans to use this spell.

At least I'm one step closer I thought.

I orb away to a nearby Starbucks so I won't get caught later.

Meanwhile at P3, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were talking about me.

"Well she's gone above and beyond. She has other charges too. You should cut her some slack" Piper said.

"I know and perhaps I feel resented that she hasn't been around" Phoebe said.

"Maybe you should try to talk to her about it" Piper said.

"How do you suggest I do that" Phoebe asked.

"You need to catch her off guard and that will get a conversation started" Piper said.

Chris orbs in.

"No" Phoebe and Piper exclaim.

"We're not demon hunting, we're going to lunch" Phoebe said.

"Hey, I am not unreasonable. We can hunt demons after lunch" Chris said.

"By the way, anyone seen Leo" Chris asked.

"N**o**, I have not" Piper said.

"I haven't seen him either" Phoebe said.

"Well, if you do, let me know. There's a rumor floating around up there that he has a lead on whoever sent him to Valhalla" Chris said.

"Well, I'm sure that's very important stuff but I have another question" Piper said.

"Did either one of you leave the book on the floor last night" Piper asked.

"On the floor" Chris asked.

"No, I didn't" Phoebe said.

"Chris" Piper asked.

"I vaguely remember a story that started like that in the future. Someone's after the book" Chris said.

"Demons are always after the book" Piper said.

"What's new" Piper asked.

"No, I think this time they get it. You should take this threat seriously. And tell Paige" Chris said.

"Where is Paige" Chris asked.

"She's at her new temp job" Phoebe said.

"She's still on that kick" Chris asked.

"It's not a kick, Chris. It's her quest for happiness outside of magic" Piper said.

"Yeah, but it's a temp job" Chris said.

"Who finds happiness on a temp job" Chris asked.

Meanwhile at the North Shore Citrus packing plant, Paige and several others are packing oranges into boxes.

"Straighten your back" a woman said.

"Do you want to get out of bed in the morning" the same woman asked.

"Back straight, check" Paige said.

"No, no, Mira, don't reach, let them come to you" the woman said.

"Okay" Paige said.

Paige drops an orange.

"Ai, forget it, keep the line moving" the woman said.

"Okay" Paige said.

"How long have you been working here anyway" Paige asked.

"Eight years and two herniated discs" the woman said.

"Didn't know what you were getting into on this one, did you" the woman asked.

"No, I can't say that I did. But its fun, you know, I get to work with my hands and it's kind of like nature and best of all there's no magic" Paige said.

The woman gives her a look.

"Markers, magic markers, I'm crazy, crazy allergic" Paige said.

Paige sees two gremlins whiz past.

"Oh, no" Paige said.

The gremlins push on two crates of boxed oranges.

"Watch out" Paige said.

Paige pushes the woman out of the way just before the crates of oranges fall right on top of her.

The gremlins laugh.

The boss runs in.

"Is everybody okay over here" the boss asked.

Paige and the woman stand up.

"She saved my life" the woman said.

"It was nothing" Paige said.

"Alright, everybody take twenty until we can perform a safety check here" the boss said.

"That is the third accident this month. I think this place is maldito, cursed"  
the woman said.

"I think I'm maldito" Paige said.

Meanwhile at Starbucks, I sat contemplating about the new attempt to steal the book. With half the puzzle left unsolved, I knew that research was futile. Now that I'm at a dead end, I begin to think about Chris again.

That was so awkward to run into him.

At least we weren't fighting.

I held my tongue from retorting another comment.

I started to think back on our conversations and important pieces of information I've learned about him…

_Don't worry I'm one of the good guys" I said._

"_I wasn't thinking you were a threat" the guy said._

"_Look I got to go" I said._

"_Wait before you go can you tell me your name" the guy asks._

"_Only if you give me yours" I said._

"_I'm Chris" the guy said._

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Kim" I said._

_**"**Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in" Chris said._

_"In the future, you can probably count on me to have your back" I said._

"_Simple I see the bigger picture and despite what you think Chris is going about this right" I said._

_"What else are you capable of" Chris asks._

_"Lot's of things" I said._

_"There's a lot you don't know about me" I said._

"_Having a social life may make you more tied to the world but I guess I feel that it's less important in the grand scheme. It's hard because the fact that you'll decided to stay witches. I think with that in mind things will be harder than if you stopped. It's hard to ignore your instinct. You'll kind of are when your busy when there are higher concerns like lives at stake. I guess it doesn't help that I've experienced a lot of disappointments and hurt in my life which made killing demons more efficient. My experiences aren't entirely the point but I thought you might want to put that into consideration" I said._

_Chris looks at me in awe._

_"You really can be inspirational" Chris said._

_"Thanks I have a lot of practice and besides I'm an optimistic as well" I said._

_"This is exactly like the butterfly effect" I said._

_"I guess but that's kind of the point. Since even though I'm trying to change the future I'm more trying to head a surgical strike so to speak" Chris said._

_"If you don't me asking, do I know you in the future" I ask._

_"Well even with the slightest change in history, I don't know you personally as far as my recollection goes but I've heard of you" Chris said._

_"What do you mean by that" I ask._

_"Well I have had a few encounters with mysterious sources" Chris said._

_"I figured that you might have heard of me at least" I said._

_"Why did you appear surprised to see me" I ask._

_"Well I guess the reality of time travel didn't fully sink in" Chris said._

_"I'm dead aren't I" I said._

_"No, your not. You've been involved in different stuff than I have" Chris said._

_"Meaning what" I ask._

_"Well it means that you and I have never collided" Chris said._

_"That's interesting because I get the impression you're important in the future" I said._

_"Your assumption is correct. You also are important though and in order to balance things out you were needed in another place" Chris said._

_"Why are you telling me this" I ask._

_"Well I figure that this way I could have more trust from you which would equal it to be easier for the girls to trust me" Chris said._

_"How did you grow up" I ask._

_"It wasn't too bad until I became a teen. Everything went down hill and I had to grow up quickly" Chris said._

_"You make it sound like a war is going on" I said._

_"It is" Chris said._

_"Why did you orb Leo away" I ask._

_"That was your cover" I said._

_"Bingo" Chris said._

_I sigh._

_"I know it's pathetic because I could've gone about that better" Chris said._

_"Let me guess personal reasons occurred" I said._

_"Your right about that" Chris said._

_"Why would you tell me information on the future since you like to be vague" I ask._

_"Well it will make things easier for me" Chris said._

_"There's another reason isn't there" I ask._

_"Yeah but it's a long story in which I'll tell you another time. I think I've talked enough about the future today" Chris said._

"_I'm glad though that you've shared some information with me. Though I'm soon going to have to know better on how to stop the war if I find out what the root of it is" I said._

_"I don't know fully to be honest but I know that the trigger is suppose to happen within the next year" Chris said._

_"Why are you so insisting that I have a life" I ask._

_"That's a story for another time" Chris said._

_"Oh look what the cat dragged in" I said._

_"Haha very funny" Chris said._

_"Let me guess there's a demon" I said._

_"Yeah" Chris said._

_"What kind of Whitelighter can't heal" Paige asks._

_"For the record, you can't heal either" Chris said._

"_I was assigned by the Elders to watch over Kim because that way I can be around you guys more easily" Chris said._

_"Maybe you could teach me while you're at it" Chris said._

_"Look, I've already told you this before. I know from future knowledge that a demon is gonna come after Wyatt. These are all pre-empted strikes" Chris said._

_"You sure are good at being convincing" Chris whispers._

_I guess Chris didn't really have that much experience with dates which makes sense given what little he's told me of the future._

_"How come you have to lie so much" Chris asks._

_"I'll tell you that another time" I said._

_Don't mind him. He's just tired of making potions and clearly not as used to waiting for news. Unless he's just an impatient person" I said._

_Besides sometimes its fun to do something the harder way" I said._

_"I don't understand" Chris said._

_"You could've told me" Chris said._

_"True, but I thought it was kind of fun to through you off guard" I said._

_"You couldn't have told me this because" Chris said._

_"What would be the fun in that" I said._

_"I see you're prospective. After all I keep a lot from everyone" Chris said._

_"We make a good team" I said._

_"Yeah we do. It's nice to know that you have my back" Chris said._

_"If you're here to lecture me about my powers and about the responsibility. I understand more so then anybody" I said._

_"I wasn't going to say anything. Like I can talk" Chris said._

_"Whoever said that the road to redemption or for that matter fighting evil is all black and white" I said._

_"I don't get why Leo appears to see it more that way at least where I'm concerned" Chris said._

_"No wait. Don't answer that. You have to be the older wiser person. Your personal feelings should not cloud anything since the mission is the most important thing" I said._

_"Kim has a point" Chris said._

_"Of course you agree with her" Leo said._

_I hate being put into the middle" I said._

_"I didn't ask you to be put in this position" Chris said._

_"What kind of friend would I be if I don't protect you" I said._

_"That's sweet. But seriously you didn't have to" Chris said._

_"What brings you here" Chris asked._

_"Can I not just come and visit" I asked._

_Chris looks at me._

_"Fine I know usually something happens like us trying to get information from demons" I said._

_"Do you know anyone named Wyatt" I asked._

_"That name doesn't ring a bell" Chris said._

_"Crap I was right. Whatever is going down has to do with the change in Wyatt's future" I said._

_"Then Wyatt might be dead" Chris said._

_"Either that or he's turned evil" I said._

_"I hope not. I don't know why I feel that way" Chris said._

_"I don't understand either but maybe he might be related to you" I said._

_"I'm afraid" Chris said._

_"Of what" I asked._

_"The consequences if Wyatt is returned. Maybe he did something awful in the real future" Chris said._

_"It's a risk we're going to have to take. Its either now or never to try to return Wyatt" I said._

_"That was a touching scene you getting along with Leo" I said._

_"Shut up. At least, he was being more reasonable this time" Chris said._

_I laugh._

_"It seems you're always so serious" I said._

_"I can't afford to relax" Chris said._

_"Yeah I get it, but I don't understand" I said._

_"Is something going to happen to me" I asked._

_"What" Chris exclaimed._

_"That's the only reason that I can think to explain your perspective of why I get the rest" I said._

_"No of course not" Chris said._

_"Did my future self bring you a message somehow" I asked._

_"No" Chris said._

_"Then what is the answer" I asked._

_"It's my honest opinion based upon history. The window of the change is going to occur soon" Chris said._

_"Meaning that the darkness gets stronger and surviving another day is a gift" I said._

_"Yeah basically" Chris said._

_I got tempted to ask about my identity from the future._

_"Who works with you" I asked._

_"I don't know what you mean" Chris said._

_"I know that armies work under the chain of command. So I'm trying to understand who is equal to you" I said._

_"The names won't really mean anything to you" Chris said._

_"I'm still curious" I said._

_"Okay there is Melinda, Gunn, Riley, Kendra, Megan, Alex, John and Bianca. There are others but they are further away" Chris said._

_Its funny how he's working with four people I know. Speaking as which, I should probably start the friendship with Bianca as soon as possible._

_"It's not that simple. I don't have access to the book. I had to choose to either change the past or do a spell in the future. I figured that I would have more luck time traveling" Chris said._

_"I hate being put into that position" I said._

_"Why don't you have access to the book" I asked._

_"The manor in the future is a shrine museum and as a result the book can't be placed there" Chris said._

_I gasp._

_"The whole exposure factor is so weird to comprehend" I said._

_"Well that's nothing. Technology has advanced and there are these probes that scan for witches and possibly other supernatural elements in people. Demons are practically everywhere" Chris said._

_I gasp._

_I hope I made the right choice" Chris said._

_"What are you talking about" I asked._

_"Well if I fail then nothing will have changed and I'll be left at square 1" Chris said._

_"Well if that situation occurs I will go to the future myself and help" I said._

_"You are needed here. At least someone will be able to continue my work possibly to make sure I don't fail" Chris said._

_"I just hope we won't have to cross that bridge" I said._

_"Have you ever tried to get the Cleaners to negotiate" I asked._

_"There wasn't a situation where it was necessary. The Cleaners don't exist in the future now because once magic got exposed their purpose was gone" Chris said._

_"I didn't steal technically. I had a few things on me when I traveled through time. In the future for stores it's mostly trades at least that's how it's supposed to be. There are a lot of riots and stores get broken into. Demons end up stopping it because it can last for hours. I noticed in a riot this necklace on the ground so I took it. If I'm lucky, then there is one day of the week where the trade system works. But its mostly once a month" Chris said._

_"Wow talk about the city full of chaos. I'm surprised the manor is still intact" I said._

_"Well it only is due to the extra security there" Chris said._

_"Why is there extra security there" I asked._

_"Because the leader wants there to be fear and besides is related to the sisters" Chris said._

_Well then if you can't figure out how to prove it, then my view will remain the same" I said._

_"Excuse me for I haven't had the luxury of growing up in a peaceful balanced world" Chris said._

_"I hardly have a life. In your eyes perfect would infer none. Like your perfect" I said._

_"What" Chris said._

_"You are full of secrets, manipulate situations to your advantage and are a shady person. You have personal agenda" I said._

_"Like you can talk. You are full of mysteries and makes you appear to be shady" Chris said._

_"The intentions are pure. Besides you can't prove anything" Chris said._

_"I'm sure I could and expose you for sure" I said._

_"In the future, there are rumors that you are cold as ice. You are not personable. You just function like a machine" Chris said._

_"At least I can be more trustworthy" I said._

_"Do you even care about your future" Chris asked._

_"Not really" I said._

_"That could be a step towards it" Chris said._

_"If you knew what I've been through, then you would be surprised by the fact I haven't cracked" I said._

_"You are a bitch" Chris said._

After thinking about the conversations I began to realize my problem with Chris. My problem is that he can appear to be hypocritical because he says one thing and does the next at time. He also bothers me with his constant control, because he is trying to over work the girls.

Now that I know my problem with Chris it might make it easier to talk to him about our fight.

I ponder about orbing to Piper to tell her my news.

I don't think I'll have a chance to tell Piper my theory about the book stealing attempt, because the spell is probably going to be done today.

I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I have to tell Chris.

Chris and I are going to try to gain a temporary truce, until the identity problem will be solved.

Now would be the perfect time, because if I don't tell him now it might be harder to get away with getting him alone.

I orb to the underworld, because I figure I'll probably find Chris there.

It isn't my best idea because I'm a little rusty on fighting, but at least I adapt quickly.

Meanwhile at a house across the road from the Manor, Mabel and Margo are occupying it. Mabel is looking through the window at the Manor. Margo is looking in a mirror.

"I can'ttell if anyone's home from here" Mabel said.

"If I get Piper's powers, first thing I'm gonna do is freeze these unwanted facial lines" Margo said.

"I'm the oldest, I get Piper's powers. You'll get Paige's" Mabel said.

"Well, in that case maybe I'll orb away this blemish' Margo said.

Mitzy walks in carrying bags of snacks.

"Stake out take out, anyone" Mitzy asked.

Mitzy puts the food on the table.

"Ooh" Margo said.

Mabel and Margo go over to the table.

"All I asked for was a scrying bowl" Mabel said.

"Just because we killed the owners here, doesn't mean we should let their food go to waste" Margo said.

Mabel pours a black liquid into a glass bowl.

"Give me sight through the blackest bile; show me the faces I revile" Mabel said.

Piper and Wyatt show up in the liquid.

"Piper's the only one home right now. We need all three sisters together for my spell to work" Mabel said.

"Eww, she's with the baby. I can't wait to orb that thing into a volcano" Mitzy said.

"Um, as the baby in the family, I'm afraid I'll be doing the orbing. We get our powers by sorority" Margo said.

"That's seniority, Margo. And that's not fair, I wanted Paige's power" Mitzy said.

"Don't talk to me about fair. I always got less growing up. And usually two years out of style" Margo said.

"There is nothing wrong with Phoebe's powers, Mitzy. You'll be able to levitate" Mabel said.

"Yeah, six feet in the air. Margo will be orbing around the world" Mitzy said.

"I'll send postcards" Margo said.

"Don't forget you'll also have the power of premonition and empathy" Mabel said.

"Like I care what happens to people or how they feel" Mitzy said.

"Well, maybe you should care, Mitzy, instead of this me, me, me attitude all the time" Margo said.

"Oh, you know what? You're about to get your teeth knocked in if you don't back off" Mitzy said.

"Enough" Mabel exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you two" Mabel asked.

"We have worked way too hard to let it all fall apart now" Mabel said.

The doorbell rings. Mabel answers it.

"Hello, are you the lady of the house" the salesman asked.

"Go away" Mabel said.

Mabel slams the door.

"This is the biggest con of our lives. If we don't get this right, we're gonna be two-bit magic hustlers forever" Mabel said.

"Is that what you want" Mabel asked.

The doorbell rings again. Mabel answers it.

"But you haven't seen the amazing new Kelby 3000" the salesman said.

The salesman holds up a vacuum cleaner.

"Just get inside" Mabel said.

The man happily walks inside. Mabel closes the door and walks back over to her sisters.

"The secret of the Charmed Ones lays in their sisterhood, the Power of Three. Well, guess what. We've got our own sisterhood, our own Power of Three right here. If we can just stick together, we can have it all" Mabel said.

"You'll never have it all until you own the Kelby 3000" the salesman said.

A dagger appears in Mabel's hand.

"I'm telling you this baby is gonna change your life..." the salesman said.

Mabel stabs the salesman and he falls to the floor.

"So who's with me" Mabel asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" Mitzy said.

"Oh, me too" Margo said.

Mitzy and Margo hug.

"I'll orb you anywhere you want to go" Margo said.

"That's more like it. Now, let's sit back, relax, until the other two get home" Mabel said.

Meanwhile in the dining room of the manor, Piper is trying to feed Wyatt.

"Alright, look, mummy will try it. Mmm" Piper said.

Piper tastes it.

"So horrible! Wow, is that horrible" Piper said.

Leo orbs in.

"Leo, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here" Piper said.

Leo kneels down beside Wyatt.

"I was looking for Chris, I heard he was asking about me" Leo said.

Leo tickles Wyatt and he giggles.

"He was, he thinks you found the person that sent you to Valhalla" Piper said.

"He does" Leo asked.

"Mm-hm. But he's not here but even if he was, I mean, why can't you use your Elder powers to sense... "Piper said.

Leo pulls a face at Wyatt.

"Like you sensed me here with..." Piper said.

Leo and Wyatt laugh.

"Sorry" Leo said.

"For missing your son? It's okay" Piper said.

"As an Elder, I watch over him every minute but it's not the same, you know. When he's sleeping, sometimes I orb into the nursery just to hold him" Leo said.

Piper and Leo hear the front door open and close.

"Piper, are you home" Paige asked.

Leo stands up.

"I should go" Leo said.

Leo orbs out.

Wyatt screams.

"Oh, sweetie" Piper said.

Paige walks in.

"There are gremlins at the fruit packing plant and I am the only one who can prevent serious workplace injury. This is not what I planned" Paige said.

"You lost me at fruit packing plant" Piper said.

"It's my new temp job. I keep trying to find a life away from magic and all I get is magic, magic, magic everywhere" Paige said.

Wyatt screams.

"Oh, don't worry, little dude, I'm not gonna let the gremlins get you" Paige said.

"It's okay, I think he just misses his dad" Piper said.

"Ohh. I'm gonna go upstairs and check on the Book of Shadows and see what it says about the capture and control of gremlins" Paige said.

"Did you leave that book on the floor last night" Piper asked.

"No, why" Paige asked.

"Uh, I don't know, it's probably nothing. Uh, just be on the lookout. Kim said somebody may be after it" Piper said.

"Duh, people are after it every week" Paige said.

Paige goes upstairs.

"You're okay, you're okay" Piper said.

The Elf nanny walks in pushing a stroller.

"Fussy babies need fresh air" the Elf Nanny said.

"Oh, that's a good idea, I'll go get my sweater" Piper said.

"Nonsense. Let me take the boy for a walk" the Elf Nanny said.

"Alright" Piper said.

Piper puts Wyatt in the stroller.

"Just don't forget a hat for those ears" Piper said.

"I always keep the baby warm" the Elf Nanny said.

"I meant yours" Piper said.

The Elf nanny covers her ears with her hair.

Meanwhile in the underworld, I just got attacked. I was not cut off guard because I expected to be attacked. At the moment a demon sent an energy ball flying towards me, I held up my hand and formed a shield. The shield reflected the energy ball and the demon got destroyed. Of course, then another demon attacked me right after. The demon was a low level demon, so its ability to conjure energy balls was weak. I decided to conjure an energy ball myself to over power the energy ball thrown at me, since I doubted the power of the energy ball would kill the demon with a shield.

Oddly enough the demon world became quiet. I think something is up and that's a bad sign. It's hard to get away from demons in the underworld. It would surely stuck to be forced into hiding here as a whitelighter or a witch. However it's possible someone else is here. I hope that I will find Chris soon. I hope I find him soon especially before the identity spell gets used. I hope I'm not too late. I need to warn Chris especially since he appears to be potentially a good actor. He is pretty good at being mysterious and manipulative.

I decide to wonder, because I know curiosity will get the best of me. The weirdness in the underworld currently might be a clue to the reason why I'm here in the past, but I doubt it. Sadly it seems as I keep walking that the demons are in retreat because I see nothing. I know Chris is probably the reason. I begin to feel like giving up after walking for miles without encountering demons. I feel like I should orb on ahead or out. I could endanger Chris possibly, but I also don't know what I want to say to him. My pride is not making things easier for me. I don't know why I'm letting it become the better of me. Now that I think about it, I don't know how Chris and I managed to stay friends for as long as we did. I guess it was the fact that we were very similar, but at the same time we both are very mysterious. Those mysteries lead to the resentment perhaps. Maybe the resentment was a way for to no longer be friends, but become more than friends. I doubt that theory for three reasons. One reason is because it sounds crazy. Another reason is because I don't know if he has someone waiting for him in the future. Lastly even if the bartender was right, nothing can happen between Chris and I because it will become forbidden love.

Now that I believe that I figured out my problem possibly with Chris and now I have to talk to Chris about it at some point. I hope I can delay it for the moment and try to convince him to a truce.

I decided to orb further into the underworld. If I don't find Chris after walking a little further after orbing away, then I will leave. I start to walk in the underworld for a little while and I encounter a demon at last. I was about to put up a shield for the energy ball I anticipated when all of a sudden the demon blows up. I look around in wary and keep my shield up. The demon either got killed by another or a witch. I see nothing. I continue to walk, but my pace is slowed. I know I should go quicker, but I don't want to. The underworld starts to become darker and all of a sudden I see a shadow. I held up my palm and fire came out. Then I felt a knife on my throat.

Meanwhile at the Bay Mirror, Phoebe and Elise are walking down the corridor.

"You are on a real hot streak, kiddo. Your advice column has never been more, more revealing" Elise said.

"How is Kim doing" Phoebe asked.

"I honestly don't know, because she hasn't been in the office for awhile. I'm thinking about giving her a break" Elise said.

"I don't know if that would help or make things worse" Phoebe said.

"Do you know what's going on with her" Elise asked.

"She got into this argument with this guy that she's just friends with" Phoebe said.

"I'm surprised that doesn't seem like her" Elise said.

"Maybe who knows. She doesn't really like to talk about her past. So for all I know she's reverting to old habits" Phoebe said.

"Has she disclosed much of her past with you" Phoebe asked.

"I'm afraid I can't help you because like you she hasn't really told me anything" Elise said.

"What do you think I should do" Elise asked.

"I'm not sure" Phoebe said.

"I can't believe you're at a loss" Elise said.

"She's harder to read and has typically acted the same way. She's never acted the way she did around my sisters and I" Phoebe said.

"Maybe you should intervene with the argument" Elise said.

"That's what I'm thinking about doing, but Piper says that Kim needs to solve her issue herself" Phoebe said.

"Has she been keeping up well with work" Phoebe asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know" Elise said.

"Kim has basically isolated herself since this fight" Phoebe said.

"That's the worst thing she could do" Elise said.

"Tell me about it. I'm tired of that tension. I wouldn't be surprised if something occurred between her and the guy she fought with" Phoebe said.

"Stop jumping the gun. But as to your question about Kim's work there hasn't been an issue" Elise said.

"That's ironic" Phoebe said.

"How so" Elise asked.

"Kim has been in the slacking department for responsibility since the fight" Phoebe said.

"Anyway why do you think your advice has gotten better" Elise asked.

Elise and Phoebe walk into the main office.

"Yeah, well, I just think that I'm really in touch with what other people are feeling right now" Phoebe said.

"Whatever it is, keep it up" Elise said.

Elise walks away.

Phoebe turns around and sees Jason in her office.

"Hi" Phoebe said.

Phoebe walks into her office.

"You're back" Phoebe said.

"God, I missed you, Phoebe" Jason said.

Jason kisses her hand.

Phoebe gets a vibe.

"Oh, no. No, no, not again" Phoebe said.

"What's wrong" Jason asked.

"Nothing is wrong. H-How is the weather in Hong Kong" Phoebe said.

"Weather" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I hear it gets very balmy there. Balmy" Phoebe said.

"I suppose. You really wanna talk about the weather" Jason said.

"No, I don't actually, I just don't want to be alone with you" Phoebe said.

"Huh" Jason said.

"I mean, I do want to be alone with you, just not alone with you here. You know, I just wanna be alone with you in a public area" Phoebe said.

"You're, you're still a little shaken up over my last visit. You know, your behavior wasn't all that bad" Jason said.

"Humiliating and embarrassing it was. Yeah. Look, I just would appreciate if we could take things slower, you know? Maybe go out for dinner and talk" Phoebe said.

"I'll pick you up at seven" Jason said.

"Yay, okay. Can't wait to talk" Phoebe said.

Meanwhile, I awkwardly turn to see who is threatening me and it is Chris.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Chris said.

"How long have you been sneaking up on me" I asked.

"Oh just since I killed the demon" Chris said.

"I knew something was following me" I said.

"You should have been more careful, because for all you know I could have been an enemy" Chris said.

"I could have easily got out of that situation" I said.

"If you told me that many weeks ago, I could see easily so that. But I don't know anymore" Chris said.

"Could you please remove the knife" I asked.

"Oh right I forgot" Chris said.

Chris removed his knife that he was holding towards the back of my neck.

"I'm surprised that you are being pleasant towards me," I said.

"Well I figured that I should be more civil especially since I started the argument" Chris said.

I gasp.

I can't believe that he decided to be the bigger person.

"That's ironic because I came down here looking for you" I said.

"Why" Chris asked.

"To burry the hatchet so we could have a truce" I said.

"I'm glad that you didn't because it's my place to apologize first" Chris said.

"What about the issues between us" I asked.

"We will figure it out. I don't want to focus on that currently," Chris said.

"I guess you got a point. It will be nice to spend time together without dealing with the aftermath of our fight" I said.

"I've missed talking to you" Chris said.

I feel bad that I came for business.

"Same here" I said.

"What was so urgent "Chris asked.

"What makes you say that" I said.

"Well I figure that you need something" Chris said.

"I feel bad that its business" I said.

"It's okay. That's mostly been the case of our friendship before" Chris said.

"It's the circumstances and I don't want that to be the case of what our friendship was" I said.

"What about the truce" Chris asked.

"It's ironic that you are asking considering that you were all breezy and say we'll deal later" I said.

"True, but seriously answer the question" Chris said.

"Well I don't know what to say. Besides time is running out for the sisters" I said.

"Ok I'll accept that for now, but don't think that you are out of this talk" Chris said.

"Didn't think that I was for a second" I said.

"What's going on" Chris asked.

"Someone is going to steal the sister's identities and that means that physical proof of powers might not work" I said.

"Thanks for the warning" Chris said.

"By the way the rumor about Valhalla is just screaming that you're guilty if you go on digging" I said.

"It's too late to change that outcome now" Chris said.

Meanwhile in the house across the road from the Manor, the blonde sisters are looking out the window. They see Phoebe pull up outside the manor.

"You know what this means. It's spell time" Mitzy said.

Mabel, Mitzy and Margo walk away from the window.

"We've got one shot, so pay attention. After we read this spell, the world will see us as the Halliwell sisters" Mabel said.

"You mean I'm going brunette" Mitzy asked.

"No, you'll look like you do now but the world will know you as Phoebe" Mabel said.

"Let's go, let's go. I'm dying to orb some place far away and exotic like Fort Lauderdale" Margo said.

"Not so fast. The spell only gives us their identities. They keep their powers until we can get to the Book of Shadows, which we should be able to do once we lure them out of the house. Okay, everyone ready" Mabel said.

"Mm-hm" Mitzy said.

"Blinking faces blank and ho-hum, we are they and they are no one, grant to us the Power of Three, and turn them into nobody" Mabel, Mitzy and Margo said.

"Did it work" Mitzy asked.

"One way to find out. Let's call our Whitelighter. Chris" Mabel said.

Meanwhile the conversation was leading to a wrap up with Chris and I.

"When is the identity theft going to occur" Chris asked.

"Any moment now. The sisters are going to have to be together" I said.

"Which means that I'll be called any moment" Chris said.

"Correct, but I don't know where I fit into all this" I said.

"They probably have been watching us for awhile, but at least they can assume you aren't helpful. That will work in our advantage" Chris said.

"Haha very funny" I said.

Chris orbs away.

I know he didn't try to orb on his own.

The event occurred.

I orb away.

Meanwhile the blonde sisters just called Chris.

Chris orbs in.

**"**Why did you change clothes, Piper" Chris asked.

"You can't hunt demons in heals. Go switch your shoes and we'll get started" Chris said.

**"**Hey" Margo said.

Margo puts her arm around him.

"Slow down there, angel. It's all good in the charmed universe. What's your hurry" Margo said.

**"**Paige, did you just call me angel" Chris asked.

"She did, and I can clearly see why" Mitzy said.

**"**Okay. What are you doing over here" Chris asked.

**"**Oh, well, we were just, um..." Mitzy said.

**"**Solving a murder. Evil has been here, probably spying on us" Mabel said.

Mabel pulls the dagger out of the salesman and hands it to Chris.

**"**This could be connected to whoever's after the Book of Shadows" Chris said.

**"**Could be. See that symbol carved into the handle? We think that represents the astral plane" Mabel said.

"I don't know. The astral plane's a realm of spirit and energy. It's not like they manufacture asthames there" Chris said.

**"**All the more reason you should orb over and investigate" Mitzy said.

**"**You want me to orb to the astral plane" Chris asked.

**"**Immediately. And don't come back until you find out where that knife came from" Mitzy said.

**"**Can I have a kiss goodbye" Margo asked.

**"**No" Chris said.

Chris orbs out.

**"**Oh, well, a girl's gotta try" Margo said.

**"**You know what this means" Mabel said.

**"**We are Charmed and dangerous" Mitzy said.

Mabel, Mitzy and Margo do a little dance.

"Oh, yeah" Mitzy exclaims.

At the Bay Mirror, Mitzy walks in and goes over to Elise.

**"**Excuse me, Elise" Mitzy said.

**"**Phoebe, I thought you left" Elise said.

**"**I did, now I'm back. That's not against the rules, is it" Mitzy said.

**"**Whatcha got there" Elise asked.

"Oh, it's a new article for tomorrow's paper. I didn't like what I wrote before" Mitzy said.

Mitzy hands Elise a sheet of paper.

**"**Is this crayon" Elise asked.

**"**Eyeliner, actually. I didn't have a pen" Mitzy said.

**"**Well, it's a little late for a new copy but I'll see what I can do" Elise said.

"Awesome. I mean, thank you" Mitzy said.

"Have you seen Kim today" Elise asked.

"Unfortunately I have the same answer to deliver as always" Mitzy said.

"Well I got to run" Elise said.

Jason walks in.

**"**Phoebe" Jason said.

Mitzy turns around.

"I thought you were getting ready for dinner" Jason said.

**"**Wow. You are hot" Mitzy said.

**"**Are you okay" Jason asked.

**"**Never better" Mitzy said.

"Did you say we were hooking up tonight" Mitzy asked.

**"**I'll swing by at seven" Jason said.

**"**Great, I'll be ready for you, sugar" Mitzy said.

Jason kisses her on the cheek and walks past Mitzy.

"Ooh" Mitzy said.

Mitzy grabs him and kisses him passionately.

Elise's jaw drops.

Meanwhile in the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are busy. Piper is on the phone and Phoebe and Paige are making a potion.

**"**I did not fire your band. I need them to play tonight. Today at rehearsal? No, that's impossible; I have been home all afternoon. Okay, listen, I'll be right there" Piper said.

Piper hangs up.

"Uh, I gotta go to P3 so tell the nanny to give Wyatt dinner if I'm not back in time" Piper said.

**"**Okay. Bye" Paige said.

Piper heads for the door and passes a wedding photo of Leo and Mabel.

"Okay, this vanquishing potion is more like vanquishing go" Paige said.

"Can you check the last ingredient in the book for me" Paige asked.

**"**Sure" Phoebe said.

Phoebe reaches for the book and it glows and closes itself.

"Whoa, that was different" Phoebe said.

"Try it again" Paige said.

Phoebe reaches for it again and it slides off onto the floor.

**"**It's like it's not recognizing us" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay, that's weird, I was just holding it in my hands ten minutes ago" Paige said.

"Kim mentioned something about the book being endanger. Maybe she will be able to help us" Phoebe said.

"But she is avoiding us" Paige said.

"Hopefully she will be helpful or has talked to him" Phoebe said.

"From the looks of things I don't think Kim has" Paige said.

"I feel bad" Phoebe said.

"Why" Paige asked.

**"**Wait, Chris said something might happen to the book, remember? And we just kind of blew him off" Phoebe said.

"Chris? Hello, are you there" Phoebe asked.

"Well now to plan two" Paige said.

Phoebe's and Paige's cell phones ring.

"Is that you? Who is that" Phoebe asked.

**"**Both of us" Paige said.

**"**Oh" Phoebe said.

Paige and Phoebe answer their phones.

**"**Hello" Paige asked.

**"**Hey, Elise" Phoebe said.

**"**There's a union rally at the fruit packing plant" Paige asked.

"No, I did not advocate multiple sex partners" Phoebe said.

**"**No, I'm not leading the rally, I'm at home" Paige said.

**"**I didn't say that alcohol cures depression" Phoebe said.

**"**Of course I believe in equal pay for workers" Paige said.

**"**This is Phoebe" Phoebe said.

**"**Hello" Phoebe and Paige asked.

Paige and Phoebe hang up.

"Emergency at work" Phoebe asked.

**"**Yeah" Paige said.

**"**Unfortunate coincidence" Phoebe asked.

**"**Not likely" Paige said.

"Kim might know the answer" Phoebe said.

"We don't have time to wait for her" Paige said.

"That's true due to being unpredictable lately. I don't know about you but I wanna keep my job" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah, me too. I'll leave a note for the nanny, she's out walking Wyatt, and I'll try to put the book away" Paige said.

**"**Okay, um, I'm gonna change in case I don't make it back in time for my date with Jason. Alright, meet back here as soon as possible" Phoebe said.

Phoebe rushes off.

Paige bends down and tries to pick up the book.

The book glows and slides under the couch.

Meanwhile I got wished away of my orb.

I look around only to realize that I'm up there.

I assume that it's Leo who pulled me off.

I was headed off to talk to Chris.

"Damn it Leo" I said.

"What do you want" I asked.

"I want to talk to you and you haven't made it easy on anyone" Leo said.

"Before you go lecture me, I already talked to him" I said.

"I get it. Chris has this way of bugging people. I never thought you would be in my shoes" Leo said.

"It was not as intense as it was when you and Chris were around each other in my defense" I said.

"I don't know who it was worse with you or me. On one hand, Chris and I knew our problem. On the other hand, you and Chris were on egg shells around each other and avoided each other as a result" Leo said.

"Fair point" I said.

"Why now do you drag me up here" I asked.

"Well I figured it would be easier to talk to you since I saw that you talked to Piper today. I figured that was progress. Little did I know that you talked to Chris" Leo said.

"How ironic that you missed seeing me talk to Chris today" I said.

"How did the talk go" Leo asked.

"Don't ask" I said.

"It went that bad" Leo said.

"I know your trying to get me to talk, but it isn't going to work" I said.

Leo stares at me with sadness.

"I thought that you would talk to me because I'm the one who would understand you the most" Leo said.

I sigh.

"In order for you to understand this situation, I would have to explain to you more about my history" I said.

"Of course it came down to that fact and let me guess a long story" Leo said.

"Yeah it is. After I explain that story to you will understand me better. The reason why I appear to sometimes be emotionless to the girls. The reason why I'm supportive with relationships. Relationships are what connect people to the world" I said.

"How does this one story explain your actions" Leo asked.

I crack a sad smile, not that he would know.

"Because my friend, a lot of my stories end up the same because pretty much every tale revolves on some sort of relationship I've had with a guy. Sure there are other people, but that's what it comes down to at the end of the day" I said.

"No wonder you don't really have a social life if from the tone of voice I can detect about the past" Leo said.

"Do the girls understand" Leo asked.

"Not really. They have seen me vulnerable once, but that's it. They don't understand that the endings are the same to me basically even if no one does die" I said.

"I don't understand what you mean by that comment" Leo said.

"It will all be clear to you soon. Look as much as I want to talk to you right now, I can't. I'm pressed for time" I said.

"Alright I'll see you around. Glad to see that you are back" Leo said.

"Thanks. It feels good to start to start having my normal routine again" I said.

"Like your routine has ever been the same when you were helping the sisters" Leo said.

"You know what I mean" I said.

"Yeah the concept is still the same" Leo said.

"Does this have anything to do with Chris" Leo asked.

I gave Leo an annoyed look.

"Well sort of. I mean for weeks now I contemplated on why I got mad. I know that may sound strange. Nothing is ever simple with me. Anyway now that I know, it will make it easier to get back to my routine" I said.

"It sounds like you had repressed thoughts" Leo said.

"Precisely" I said.

"What were those thoughts" Leo asked.

"It's not my place to say" I said.

"Why not" Leo asked.

"Well Chris on occasion talked to me in confidence and so I can't break it.

"Wow the loyalty even though you aren't speaking" Leo said.

"Haha. Despite my personal feelings my word is my word. Therefore I don't break it" I said.

"Anyway you should get going" Leo said.

"This was nice. I miss talking to you" I said.

"Same here. Let's not plan on going on the silent treatment due to a fight with Chris again" Leo said.

"Agreed. It was the straw for me. I have a feeling that fights are going to be common so I will try to act differently and not shut people out" I said.

"Next time I will bring you up here sooner" Leo said.

"Feel free to. But I might not have an explanation" I said.

"Then I will keep trying" Leo said.

"Sounds like a plan" I said.

I orb away to where I know I will find Chris.

Meanwhile in P3, the band is packing up their stuff.

Piper rushes in.

**"**Hey, Ray, did the band leave yet" Piper asked.

**"**I'm sorry, ma'am, we're not open yet" Ray said.

**"**Haha, very funny" Piper said.

**"**You'll have to come back tonight" Ray said.

**"**Look, Ray, I'm missing dinner time with my kid because the band cancelled, okay. I'm not in the mood for jokes" Piper said.

**"**They didn't cancel, the owner fired them. Too bad too, they were good" Ray said.

"You one of their groupies" Ray asked.

**"**What. No, I'm your boss and I'm gonna fire you if you don't move it" Piper said.

**"**Look, lady, there's a bar open up the road if you really need a drink, okay" Ray said.

Mabel and Jack walk out of the back room, straightening their clothes.

**"**I have to admit, Piper, when you said that there'd be fringe benefits, you weren't kidding" Jack said.

**"**Oh, I'm all about job satisfaction" Mabel said.

**"**Yeah? What about after hours" Jack asked.

**"**Yeah? So do I! And you're gonna be one sorry dude if you don't move" Piper said.

Mabel sees Piper and hides behind Jack.

**"**Oh, uh, you know what? There is some work I have to deal with but I'll try to wrap it up early. Why don't you come by the house after your shift" Mabel said.

**"**Like you could" Piper exclaims.

Piper freezes Ray and walks past him.

Mabel goes in the back room.

Piper unfreezes Ray and walks over to Jack.

"Why is Ray acting like he doesn't know me? Would you please tell him who I am" Piper asked.

**"**Sure" Jack said.

"Who are you" Jack asked.

Meanwhile at the fruit packing plant, the rally is taking place.

Margo is there holding a "Union" sign.

Paige orbs in near by.

**"**Equal pay! Shorter days! Equal pay! Shorter days! Equal pay! Shorter days" the crowd exclaims.

**"**What a circus" Paige said.

The boss steps in.

**"**Everybody quiet down! I talked to my supervisor and he's replacing all of you if you don't get your asses back on that line" the boss said.

**"**Oh, you mean the line of unsafe working conditions" Margo asked.

**"**Yeah" the crowd exclaims.

**"**No medical benefits" Margo asked.

**"**Yeah" the crowd exclaims.

**"**And third world wages" Margo asked.

**"**Yeah" the crowd exclaims.

**"**I don't think so" Margo said.

**"**Equal pay! Shorter days! Equal pay! Shorter days" the crowd exclaims.

A security guard stands in front of Paige.

**"**May I help you, miss" the security guard asked.

**"**Oh, its okay, I work here" Paige said.

"Who's that girl on the conveyer belt" Paige asked.

**"**I'd like to see some ID please" the security guard said.

**"**Oh" Paige said.

Paige shows the male security guard her ID.

The security guard looks at the ID and sees Margo's picture on it.

**"**Who'd you steal this from" the security guard asked.

**"**What are you talking about" Paige asked.

**"**Come on. Let's go" the security guard said.

The security guard grabs Paige.

Meanwhile my orb leads me to a forest a little outside San Francisco not that distance matters what with orbing.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Chris said.

"How did you find me" Chris asked.

"I have my ways" I said.

"Which way did you use" Chris asked.

"The lazy way" I said.

"Which is" Chris asked.

"Well I know how to track down any whitelighter by just thinking about them" I said.

"Is that a gift" Chris asked.

"No. It can be learned by any whitelighter" I said.

"Maybe you could teach me" Chris said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why not" Chris asked.

"Because you might take advantage of that way" I said.

"Fair point. I can't blame you based upon actions" Chris said.

"How did the meeting with the "sisters" go" I asked.

"I felt nervous" Chris began.

"I can't believe that you felt nervous" I said.

"It is possible" Chris said.

"Its just you have been seen to be as confident even though you don't have a clue of what your doing" I said.

"Well anyway so I thought I was going to be caught and they tried to buy me a story about solving a murder. They also wanted me to go to the astral plane to find the meaning of a symbol" Chris said.

"We both know it's a false trail" I said.

"What should I do" Chris asked.

"Do an excuse for why they do that false trail and then follow along with what they say" I said.

"It could be dangerous" Chris said.

"I doubt they'll suspect you" I said.

"What about the sisters" Chris asked.

"They can't know that you know its fake identities. You are going to get them to prove it's them. The fake sisters are going to try to make it not possible for that to happen. Once the blonde sister's plan backfires, which it will with us working together" I said.

"Sounds good" Chris said.

"What will know what to do" Chris asked.

"The sisters are going to do the work for us. I suspect there might be a ward preventing Paige to orb. We got to find that ward and get rid of it or leave the said location for proof" I said.

"The location is probably going to be the manor" Chris said.

"That's what I suspect as well" I said.

"We will sneak away during the battle" Chris said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" I said.

Chris orbs to the Manor.

I orb away.

Meanwhile in the manor foyer, the door opens and Mabel, Mitzy and Margo walk in.

"Split up, fan out, find the book. We don't have much..." Mabel said.

**"**I'm on to you three" Chris said.

Mabel, Mitzy and Margo turn around to see Chris sitting on the couch.

**"**What do we do" Margo whispers.

A dagger appears in Mabel's hand behind her back.

"You thought you could fool me but you can't" Chris said.

Chris stands up.

"This athame isn't from the astral plane. You sent me on a wild goose chase so you wouldn't have to hunt demons, didn't you, Piper" Chris said.

**"**Busted" Mitzy said.

**"**Guilty" Margo said.

**"**You figured us out, Chris" Mabel said.

The dagger disappears.

Mitzy moves closer to Chris.

**"**We are so sorry" Mitzy said.

**"**Yeah, you should be. Look, there's an evil out there after Wyatt" Chris said.

Mitzy rubs her face on Chris's chest

"And we need to find him before he..." Chris said.

"Phoebe, what are you doing" Chris asked.

**"**Finding comfort in my Whitelighter" Mitzy said.

**"**You're all over him" Margo said.

**"**You're just jealous 'cause I got to him first" Mitzy said.

**"**Look, Phoebe, I know Piper hooked up with her last Whitelighter but I'm really, really not interested, okay" Chris said.

"Can we get back to hunting demons, please" Chris asked.

**"**Actually, Chris, we can't. We didn't ditch you to play hookie. We needed time to investigate the death across the street" Mabel said.

**"**Well, why didn't you say so in the first place" Chris asked.

"I would have given you time off for legitimate charmed duties" Chris said.

**"**Well, we're asking now. We believe that athame belongs to witches" Mabel said.

**"**Really smart, pretty witches" Margo said.

**"**We just don't know who they are" Mabel said.

**"**So why don't I check around this realm for them" Chris asked.

**"**It's like you read my mind" Mabel said.

**"**See, I can be reasonable and helpful. All you gotta do is be honest with me" Chris said.

Chris orbs out.

The Mabel, Mitzy and Margo sigh with relief.

**"**Okay, now we really are running out of time. We need that book. You two search down here, I'm gonna take upstairs. Oh, and from now on, keep your hands off the Whitelighter. That's an order" Mabel said.

Meanwhile at P3, Ray throws Piper out the door.

Meanwhile at the fruit packing plant, the security guard throws Paige out the gates.

Meanwhile at the Bay Mirror, security throws Phoebe out the doors.

Phoebe looks up and sees Mitzy's face on her Ask Phoebe poster.

Meanwhile in the living room of the manor, the blonde sisters have found the book.

Margo is furiously flipping through the book.

**"**Hurry, hurry, before they get home" Mitzy said.

Margo stops at a page.

**"**This is it, this is what we want" Mabel said.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in.

**"**Alright, who do you think you are" Piper asked.

**"**Oh, you haven't heard? We're the Charmed Ones" Mitzy said.

**"**Nice dress" Margo said.

**"**Thanks" Phoebe said.

**"**Nice book" Paige said.

"Powers of the witches rise..." Mabel, Mitzy and Margo said.

**"**Hey, hey" Piper said.

Piper tries to freeze Mabel, Mitzy and Margo.

Bright magical lights rise out of Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here" Mabel, Mitzy and Margo said.

The bright magical lights sink into the blonde sisters.

**"**Let's see, what was that freaky little hand thing you did? Like this" Mabel said.

Mabel flicks his hand and a vase blows up.

Piper is pushed backwards.

Piper looks at her bleeding leg.

**"**Ooh, I'm down" Piper said.

Phoebe jumps up and kicks Mabel, sending her across the room.

Phoebe turns around Mitzy and she has levitated in the air.

Mitzy kicks Phoebe and sends her flying over the couch.

Margo grabs the lamp.

"Paige" Margo said.

Paige orbs out just before Margo whacks her with the lamp.

Paige orbs back in.

**"**I can still orb" Paige said.

**"**Hey, that was supposed to be my power" Margo said.

Paige quickly orbs out Piper and Phoebe.

"Freeze them" Margo exclaims.

**"**I don't know how" Mabel said.

In the attic of the manor, Mabel, Mitzy and Margo are there. Mabel is looking through the Book of Shadows and Mitzy is scrying.

"You guys have got to see this. There's spells, potions, charms for everything. Once we get rid of the Halliwells, this book is gonna change our lives" Mabel said.

"You guys, my arm's getting sore here" Mitzy said.

"How about a little relief" Mitzy asked.

"It never takes this long to scry for a witch" Mitzy said.

**"**That's because they're not witches anymore. We've got their powers" Mabel said.

**"**Uh, excuse me, you got their powers. I got a big fat nothing. As usual" Margo said.

Mitzy gets a vibe.

"Margo, please, ease off the resentment pedal there, you're dragging me down" Mitzy said.

**"**Oh, this is great. Vanquishing tips on all of our competition" Mabel said.

"**Paige** orbed" Margo said.

"How could she still do that" Margo asked.

**"**We cast a spell to call a witch's power. Paige's orbing must come from her Whitelighter side" Mitzy said.

**"**Well, then let's call for her whitelighter's power. Because I wanna orb" Margo said.

**"**Yo, Margo, get over it already. Your negativity is giving me a migraine" Mitzy said.

"**You** think it's bad now? Just keep flaunting that empath power at me. I'll start hitting on you for real" Margo said.

**"**Hey, we're in here" Mabel said.

**"**We made the Book of Shadows" Mitzy asked.

Mitzy and Margo go over to see.

"What, no picture" Mitzy asked.

**"**Just a paragraph. A really, really tiny paragraph" Margo said.

**"**The Stillman Sisters. Mabel, Mitzy, Margo. Common witches known for their small time hustles and cons. Not worth vanquishing. If they become a nuisance, try a simple spell to bind their magic" Mabel said.

**"**Oh. Well, at least we got an entry" Margo said**.**

**"**Yeah, but look at what they think of us. Common witches not worth vanquishing" Mitzy said.

**"**Is that right. Well, check what these common witches just did. We're standing in the home of the Charmed Ones, we've got their powers, we got their book, and we got blonde multi-tonal hair" Mabel said.

"Who's the nuisance now" Mabel asked.

**"**We are" Margo exclaimed.

**"**Oh, yeah" Mitzy exclaimed.

Margo and Mitzy laugh.

"So let's use all these powers to find the Halliwells. We can not rest until their dead" Mabel said.

The doorbell rings.

**"**Phoebe's boyfriend. She had dinner plans with him tonight" Mitzy said.

**"**Go. Margo and I will work on the spells" Mabel said.

**"**Wait, what? Why does she get to go on a date" Mitzy asked.

"We have to keep up pretences. If Leo, Chris or Kim find that we're impostors, they're gonna send the entire magical community after those girls and then we'll never find them. Go" Mabel said.

"I wonder where Kim is" Margo asked.

"Who cares. She hasn't been as part of the sisters lives lately" Mitzy said.

"Still with that said, we can't count of the fact she might be able to tell us apart from the real charmed ones" Mabel said.

"Should we call her" Margo asked.

"It's too risky" Mabel said.

Mitzy gets a vibe.

**"**I felt that, Miss Blackheart" Mitzy said to Margo.

Mitzy leaves the room.

"Let's get to work" Mabel said.

Meanwhile in a motel, Phoebe and Paige help Piper inside a room.

**"**Okay, okay" Phoebe said.

Phoebe places a bag of stuff on a dressing table.

Piper and Paige sit on the bed.

"Let's see what we got here. Let's see" Phoebe said.

Phoebe pulls up Piper's pant leg.

"You right" Phoebe asked.

**"**Yeah" Piper said.

**"**You sure" Phoebe asked.

**"**Yeah" Piper said.

**"**Ohh! It's bad! It's really, really bad" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Let's call Kim" Paige said.

"Kim" Piper called.

I orb in.

"You called" I said.

"Don't pull a Chris comment" Paige said.

"Whatever" I said.

"I'm surprised that you came" Phoebe said.

"Well you are my charges" I said.

"Don't pull that card, since for a few weeks that hasn't really applied" Paige said.

"Fair enough" I said.

"Where have you been" Piper asked.

"Around" I said.

"Vague much" Phoebe said.

"What can I say I needed alone time" I said.

"Was your question referring to today or in general" I said.

"I'll apply it to today" Paige said.

"Well I worked at the manor for the column, did some research and some thinking" I said.

I didn't tell Paige, Phoebe and Piper about my conversations because I didn't want to hurt Piper with my talk with Leo and his plans regarding me. I also didn't want to give the sisters hope about me and Chris.

"What can I do to help" I asked.

"What you recognize us" Phoebe said.

"Of course I do" I said.

"Why wouldn't I" I asked.

"Well there is an identity their spell occurring" Piper said.

"Well I actually suspected this would occur, but I didn't have time to warn you'll. I'm sorry. I failed. My suspicions did not affect my ability to see reality" I said.

"I wonder if Chris can recognize us" Phoebe said.

"Who knows. Maybe I am the only one able to see the truth" I said.

I notice Piper's injury.

I put my hand above the injury and within seconds the injury vanished.

"Thanks" Piper said.

"How come we can still call you" Piper asked.

"I don't know. The fake charmed ones underestimated me. They have yet to call me and I don't think they will try to" I said.

"What's your theory then for why you could hear us" Paige asked.

"Well I think it's because I know reality or for that matter my lack of activity helped. I'm also a general half whitelighter who appears in front of anyone though" I said.

"I guess we don't need the bandages" Phoebe said.

"Actually we do" I said.

"Why" Paige asked.

"Because we want the fake charmed ones to think Piper is vulnerable currently" I said.

"Good trick" Paige said.

"Is their anything you can do to help" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think it's my place" I said.

"What do you mean" Piper asked.

"It's not my fight" I said.

"What. Why" Piper asked.

"After all this time away" Phoebe said.

"What the hell" Paige said.

"You have been absent this whole time and now that we finally have you back you're ditching us in our time of need" Phoebe said.

"Don't try to guilt trip me into it and if you are it's not going to work. You have faced demons without me. I can't always be there" I said.

"Some help you are" Paige said.

"I get the resentment, but this is a reassurance lesson. You'll are incredible witches who are smart and capable enough to find a solution to the identity issue yourselves" I said.

"Maybe that is true, but this time it's different" Phoebe said.

"How so" I asked.

"Because you don't have powers. Powers doesn't always matter. I have killed demons without any powers on the occasion. Wits will be your friend and you could look at allies" I said.

I was acting like Travers in a way was to me and I know I'll have to apologize for that later. I did that act subconsciously.

I orb away.

I orb into my secret room, which is located in an abandoned unknown tower I discovered while trying to meet my charges.

This place is a secret, because its invisible and my reason of being here is revealed.

On the top floor, there are three rooms. Two of the rooms have windows and one doesn't. My secret room is where there are no windows.

The room is full of demon textbooks, translation books, potion ingredients, a desk, bookshelf, a bed and lastly my drawing board.

My drawing board contains all the theories relating to my mission here in the past.

I orbed here to make a potion for the girls to strip the powers of the fake charmed ones and the witch's ability to cast spells.

I know I said I wouldn't help, but I needed the sisters off my trail so I could be prepared with Chris.

After I made the potion, I put it in six vials just in case something occurred.

I was going to look at leads for my mission, but I'm at a dead end.

I searched demon bars after I talked to Chris about the progress of the lying game so far and the plan.

As a result, I didn't feel as motivated to work on my mission and instead decided to spend my time relaxing.

Meanwhile in the motel room, the shock remained in place for a few minutes.

"That was totally unexpected" Phoebe said.

"I was surprised to see her" Paige said.

"I wonder what brought the sudden change of being somewhat like her normal self" Piper said.

"Who knows" Paige said.

"Okay, just do what you can, we have to get back to the manor fast for Wyatt" Piper said.

Phoebe gets some bandages out of the bag.

"They're not gonna hurt Wyatt, they won't risk exposure, not while we're still alive" Phoebe said.

**"**How are we gonna stay alive? How are we gonna fight without our powers" Paige asked.

**"**At least you can still orb" Phoebe said.

**"**I wish you could orb to Leo. I'd give anything for one of his unwanted visits right... ow" Piper exclaimed.

Piper bumped into the head rest of the bed, subconsciously.

**"**Piper, we really should get you to the doctor" Phoebe said.

"Relax I'm fine. Now whose miss worry wart" Piper said.

A moment of silence occurs.

"Besides it would be impractical to go to the doctor if I was more injured." Piper said.

**"**Why" Phoebe asked.

**"**The same reason we paid cash for this room. Because without picture IDs we've got no credit cards, we got nothing. It's like we don't exist" Piper said.

**"**Everyone in the world thinks we're these trashy blondes. I do have to hand it to them though, they've taken identity theft to a whole new level" Paige said.

**"**What about Chris" Piper asked.

"I wonder if Kim has solved her problems with him" Paige said.

"I doubt it. She probably would have said something. Man those two need to have sex" Phoebe said.

"First of all now is not the time and second of all that seems inappropriate" Piper said.

"When would ever be the right time in our lives anyway" Phoebe said.

"Fine, it is hard to have that right moment. But seriously how can you be thinking about that in a time like this" Piper said.

"Now that is where you're wrong. I'm trying to understand Kim's insistence of us solving this witch problem alone" Paige said.

"Why do you think they must have sex" Piper asked.

"Duh. They have so much sexual tension especially since that argument" Paige said.

Piper shakes her head.

"You two need to keep your head out of the gutter so we can focus. Look we can ask her worst case after we solve the problem" Piper said.

Piper ponders for a moment.

"What if we get him in the same room with the blonde ones so we can prove to him they're fakes" Piper said.

**"**How" Paige asked.

"He probably can't hear our call. Going into the manor right now would be suicide" Paige said.

**"**Wait a minute. I have an idea. Maybe we can find some magical creatures to help us. Like fairies or muses" Phoebe said.

**"**What do you think" Phoebe asked.

**"**We won't be able to see them, we're not witches anymore" Piper said.

"Maybe we won't need to be especially since Kim could see them before her powers occurred" Phoebe said.

"How do you know" Piper asked.

"She told me about the first time she encountered a demon" Phoebe said.

"How come I don't know that story" Paige said.

"There are much more important things than that right now" Piper said.

"Kim might just be an exception" Phoebe said.

"Well anyway let's just assume you're not, you can't see them. But I'm still half Whitelighter and I actually happen to know where a couple of handy dandy gremlins like to hang out" Paige said.

**"**You mean, the fruit packer killing variety" Piper asked.

**"**No-no-no-no. This could actually work. Gremlins are fast, right? They can move between realms, they could actually help us find Chris" Phoebe said.

**"**What if they say no" Piper asked.

**"**Well, if they say no then I'll just have to threaten their little butts with my vanquishing gel" Paige said.

**"**Okay, Paige, you orb to the plant and find those gremlins. Chris has got to be back to the manor by midnight. Piper, you stay here where you're safe" Phoebe said.

**"**Where are you going" Piper asked.

**"**I am going to hand out a personal invitation" Phoebe said.

Phoebe leaves the room.

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Mitzy and Jason are sitting at a table. Phoebe sneaks in and hides behind a plant. Mitzy pulls a necklace out of a jewelry box. She gasps.]

**"**Hey, now" Mitzy said.

"Who'd you knock off for this" Mitzy asked.

**"**Ah, it's nothing. There's, uh, there's so much I want for us, Phoebe…" Jason said.

**"**How many carats are these" Mitzy asked.

An elderly man turns to Phoebe.

**"**Miss, miss, could we have a wine menu here, please" an elderly man asked.

**"**Sure" Phoebe said.

Phoebe takes a menu off another man and hands it to the elderly man.

**"**Hey" the man exclaims.

**"**Wow, you just earned yourself a bit fat thank you" Mitzy said.

Mitzy drops a napkin on the floor.

"Oops, better get that" Mitzy said.

Mitzy gets down under the table.

Phoebe's eyes widen.

**"**Uh, Phoebe, what are you doing under the... whoa" Jason said.

**"**My wife was wondering if you have any champagne" the elderly man said.

**"**How dare she" Phoebe said.

**"**Well, I only drink it on special occasions. This is our forty-second wedding anniversary" the elderly woman said.

**"**You slut" Phoebe said.

**"**Uh, can I talk to you, Phoebe, up here where I can see your face" Jason asked.

Mitzy pops up from underneath the table.

**"**Huh" Mitzy said.

Mitzy sits back down.

Phoebe sneaks over and sits down at the next table.

**"**Today you said you wanted to talk and now you're groping me under the table" Jason said.

"What's going on" Jason asked.

**"**Well, if you didn't interrupt me, you would've figured it out" Mitzy said.

**"**Look, Phoebe, maybe you got the wrong guy here because this isn't what I'm about" Jason said.

**"**Really" Phoebe asked.

Phoebe gets up.

"Do you really mean that" Phoebe asked.

**"**Who are you" Jason asked.

**"**She's nobody, baby, let me take care of this" Mitzy said.

Mitzy stands up.

"Listen, sweetie…" Mitzy said.

Phoebe punches Mitzy right in the nose and Mitzy receives a premonition.

In the premonition, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the manor.

The premonition ends.

**"**Lady, what the hell's going on here" Jason asked.

**"**I'm so sorry; I thought she was someone else. I'm sorry. Sorry" Phoebe said.

Phoebe rushes off.

Meanwhile at the fruit packing plant, Paige is there looking for the gremlins. Paige is holding the green vanquishing gel.

**"**Hey, little blue fellas! Come on out! I won't hurt you" Paige said.

Paige walks into another room where a gremlin is jogging on the conveyer belt.

"Hey, will you slow down for a second" Paige asked.

"I have an offer I would like to discuss with you" Paige said.

The other gremlin swings on a chain towards Paige.

Paige orbs out and the gremlin swings straight into the other gremlin, knocking him off the conveyer belt.

Paige orbs back in.

"What's it gonna be" Paige asked.

Paige holds up the green gel.

Meanwhile in Piper's room in the manor, Mabel and Jack the Bartender stumble in kissing furiously, unaware of Leo sitting in the corner with Wyatt.

Mabel and Jack fall back onto the bed.

**"**Piper" Leo said.

Mabel and Jack stop.

"What are you doing" Leo asked.

**"**Isn't it obvious" Mabel asked.

**"**Yeah" Leo said.

"But in front of our son" Leo asked.

**"**Well, the lights are off" Mabel said.

**"**I think I'd better go, Piper. I'll see you tomorrow at work" Jack said.

Mabel and Jack get up.

**"**Well, no, wait" Mabel said.

Jack leaves.

"Oh, man. Look what you did" Mabel said.

'Aren't we like divorced or something? What are you doing here" Mabel asked.

**"**I told you; sometimes I visit Wyatt in the nursery to hold him. It's the only chance I get to spend any time with him" Leo said.

**"**You know what, you're right. I'm a terrible mother. I don't deserve a son, you should take him" Mabel said.

**"**Careful, I just might" Leo said.

**"**Great, it's settled, he's yours" Mabel said.

**"**Piper, what's the matter with you" Leo asked.

"You're not acting like yourself" Leo said.

**"**I'm sorry, Leo, I think I'm just post-partem. I've just been so tired and overworked. It would really help out if you could take Wyatt off my hands for a while" Mabel said.

"Please" Mabel asked.

Leo orbs out.

Mitzy stands at the doorway.

**"**Don't worry about the bartender. We've got bigger fish to fry" Mitzy said.

Meanwhile in the conservatory of the manor, the clock strikes 12:00. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in.

**"**Okay, if the gremlins found Chris, he should be here by now" Paige said.

**"**Well, he better hurry" Piper said.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige try to leave the room and the doors close on them.

**"**Oh, this is not good" Phoebe said.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe try to go out through the other doors and they close as well.

**"**Okay" Piper said.

Another door closes. Mabel, Mitzy and Margo walk in.

**"**You Charmed Ones think you're so clever" Mabel said.

**"**Surprised to see us" Mitzy asked.

"I got my first premonition tonight" Mitzy said.

"**I** know you did, you genius. I planted it to lead you here" Phoebe said.

**"**Oh" Mitzy said.

**"**Well, from where I'm standing that seemed like a stupid thing to do, and I know a lot about stupid things" Margo said.

**"**Yeah, see, she's got us there" Piper said.

Chris orbs in.

**"**You wouldn't happen to know any gremlins, would you' Chris asked.

**"**Uh, it's about time" Paige said.

**"**Chris, thank god. Look at them, look at them, they're impostors. They stole…" Phoebe said.

**"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down" Chris said.

"Who are you" Chris asked.

**"**They're witches. They're the ones that killed that guy across the street" Mabel said.

**"**No, Chris, she's lying. Remember this morning when you and Kim said something was gonna happen to the book? Well, this is it. It's happening now" Piper said.

**"**Ugh, enough of this. Piper, blast them" Mitzy said.

**"**How do you know what I said to Piper" Chris asked.

**"**Because she is Piper. And I'm Paige and this is Phoebe. And they cast an identity spell to make the entire world think they're us" Paige said.

**"**That's ridiculous. Everyone knows the Charmed Ones are blonde" Margo said.

**"**If you're Piper, then show me your powers, blast me" Mabel said.

**"**I can't, you stole them" Piper said.

**"**Okay, so we stole your identities and your powers. Wow, we must be good. Definitely worth more than a paragraph" Mabel said.

**"**Oh, yeah" Margo said.

**"**It's time to take care of you witches and your delusions" Mabel said.

**"**Wait! Wait. I can prove that we're telling the truth. I can still orb, I'm half Whitelighter" Paige said.

**"**Okay, go for it" Chris said.

Paige tries to orb but nothing happens. Paige tries again.

**"**What do you think of my anti-orb spell" Margo whispered.

**"**Go ahead, Piper, blast away" Chris said.

Mabel tries to blow them up but misses and gets the window.

**"**She missed, Chris, when have you ever known Piper to miss" Phoebe asked.

**"**Even I'm entitled to a bad day" Mabel said.

**"**Come on, try again" Margo said.

Mabel blows up a pot plant.

**"**Uh, Chris, a little help here" Paige said.

**"**Oh, you know what? She's getting angry. And our powers don't work so good when we're angry" Piper said.

**"**We've got them now" Mitzy said.

**"**Yeah, you've got us now so why don't you blow us up" Piper asked.

**"**Piper, death bad, life good" Phoebe said.

**"**Don't worry; this bimbo couldn't hit the broadside of a beauty parlor. Check out that dye job" Paige said.

The blonde sisters gasp.

**"**How dare you" Mabel exclaimed.

Mabel blows up the doors.

**"**Run" Piper exclaimed.

In the attic of the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige run in.

**"**Oh my god, oh my god, we need weapons" Phoebe said.

**"**Uh, demon leftovers" Paige said.

Paige, Piper and Phoebe run over to a large chest and pull out a crossbow.

**"**Piper, Piper, for you" Phoebe said.

Paige and Phoebe hand the crossbow to Piper.

Phoebe pulls out an axe.

"Okay" Phoebe said.

Paige pulls out a spiked ball.

"Ready" Phoebe asked.

**"**Yes" Paige said.

Piper crouches behind a couch and Phoebe and Paige stand on each side of the door.

I orb in.

The blonde sisters walk in.

"Now" Paige said.

Piper pulls the trigger on the bow and an arrow heads straight for Mabel.

Mabel puts her hands up in fear and Mabel freezes Piper, Phoebe and Paige. I however did not freeze.

Mabel plucks the arrow out of the air.

I act frozen.

"Oh, so that's how it works" Mabel said.

**"**Uh, could we like, not stand here right now" Margo said.

Margo and Mitzy move out of Phoebe and Paige's line of fire.

"Now what" Mitzy asked.

"Now we kill them" Mabel said.

However my position isn't comfortable so I lose my exact so called "frozen" moment position.

The only person to notice was Mabel.

"How come you didn't freeze" Mabel asked.

"Not much magic works on me" I said.

"Let me guess you see the illusion then" Mabel said.

I could lie and not got hurt. Or I could gamble. The jig is going to be up in a second anyway.

"Your assumption is correct" I said.

The fake Piper oddly enough doesn't do anything to me.

I guess she's afraid of the real charmed one's becoming unfrozen.

I could act now with the potion, but I'm afraid of the real charmed magic being gone forever.

Before Mabel could figure out what to do with me, Chris orbs in.

"You did it. Nice work, babe" Chris said.

Chris walks over to Mitzy and kisses her passionately.

Thank you for the distraction I thought.

Too bad though that I can't unfreeze Paige, Piper and Phoebe.

"This is not fair! First, I get ripped off in the power department, then you bag the bartender, and the boyfriend lays diamonds on you. That Whitelighter belongs to me" Margo said.

**"**Ow, my head. You know, you really need to learn to control your emotions. I can't help it if Chris chose me" Mitzy said.

**"**Did you sleep with him" Margo asked.

"No" Mitzy said.

"Yes" Chris said.

"You did what" Mabel asked.

"I gave you a direct order that Whitelighter was off limits" Mabel said.

Its official the blonde sisters forgot about me, but that fact is irreverent because there is nothing I can do.

I guess I could read the take away power spell, but if I do that then I get the powers.

I don't want to have the risk of the charmed ones getting my powers.

Hopefully the real charmed ones will become unfrozen soon.

In the meantime all I could do was watch.

"You did what" Mabel asked.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of your orders. We both are" Mitzy said.

"Stay out of my feelings" Margo said.

**"**Oh, are those your feelings" Mabel asked.

**"**The hell yes those are my feelings. You boss us around like we're idiots" Margo said.

Mitzy gets a vibe.

"What? She thinks we are idiots" Mitzy said.

**"**I didn't say that" Mabel said.

I doubt that "Phoebe" will get a vibe from me, because the real Phoebe has yet to get one from me.

That will be good for my purpose of being unseen.

"Yeah, but I bet she felt it. My little empath feels everything" Chris said.

**"**He's right. You despise us" Mitzy said.

Chris looks over at the book and the triquetra on the front glows.

"In fact, until I became an empath I never realized how much you truly hate us" Mitzy said.

**"**You know what? Come on, baby, lets go" Chris said.

"Who needs them" Chris asked.

Chris grabs Mitzy's arm.

**"**Oh, you're not going anywhere. We've got to stick together or our plan falls apart" Mabel said.

**"**See? There you go, bossing again" Margo said.

**"**Mm-hm" Mitzy said.

"Just let the little chippy run off if that's what she wants" Margo said.

**"**Don't call me a chippy" Mitzy said.

Mitzy pushes Margo.

**"**Don't push me" Margo exclaimed.

Margo pushes Mitzy back.

**"**Just shut up" Mabel exclaimed.

Mabel pushes them both and the triquetra on the book splits apart.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige unfreeze.

**"**You should be able to handle these women now" Chris said.

Piper punches Mabel and Paige punches Margo.

Phoebe walks over to Mitzy.

**"**Not the nose, please" Mitzy said.

**"**I think you have something that's mine" Phoebe said.

**"**Sure" Mitzy said.

Mitzy takes off the necklace.

"It's yours. Anything you want" Mitzy said.

**"**Thank you" Phoebe said.

I had a bad feeling and I feel pity for Mitzy.

Phoebe gets closer to punch Mitzy.

I put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"It's not worth the nose" I whisper to her.

Phoebe punches Mitzy in the stomach.

"Thank you" Mitzy said.

"I didn't do it for you. I only did it because of Kim" Phoebe said.

"Kim surely is very kind" Mitzy said.

"I take it this was all your doing" Piper said to Chris.

"Hey, you're the one who got me here" Chris said.

"How did you know they weren't us" Piper asked.

**"**In all my life I have never seen you take the bait the way that witches took it from you" Chris said.

Wow big slip up Chris.

I don't think that this slip up is going to be forgotten anytime soon.

**"**In all your life" Phoebe asked.

"You've only been our Whitelighter for a short period of months" Phoebe said.

"Let's just reverse the magic" Chris said.

Chris opens the book and hands it to them.

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here" Piper, Phoebe and Paige said.

White magical lights rise out of the blonde sisters and sink into Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

I throw the potion down and this black essence went up into the sky.

"Thank you for your kindness. I feel like my soul is cleaned now that I no longer have magic" Mitzy said.

"There is hope for you" I said.

"Could you teach me how to defend myself" Mitzy asked.

Margo and Mabel were standing in the other corner in shock.

"Perhaps one day, but I have to do the right thing by bringing you to jail" I said.

"I figured" Mitzy said.

"How long do you think I'll be there for" Mitzy asked.

"It depends. It could be anywhere from six months to two years max. I know you and your sister's records" I said.

I could see Mitzy and I becoming friends.

I will visit her to bring her hope and maybe I can try to get Mitzy separated form her sisters.

Her sisters are bad influence on her.

I open my cell phone and call Darryl.

In the conservatory of the manor, Piper, Leo and Wyatt are there.

Leo is playing with Wyatt.

Piper is standing at the doorway.

**"**So Kim binded their powers and handed them over to Morris. There was enough evidence across the street to book 'em for murder and if that doesn't stick, they're wanted in eight other states. Looks like you two had a good time" Piper said.

**"**Yeah, he loved all the clouds up there" Leo said.

"I bet" Piper said.

**"**Well, he just finished a bottle; he's probably ready for a nap. I should get going" Leo said.

**"**Leo, wait, um, don't go too far away from Wyatt, okay? I mean, feel free to sneak in and hold him any time I'm not around" Piper said.

**"**Thanks" Leo said.

Chris walks in.

**"**Leo, can I talk to you for a second" Chris asked.

"See ya, buddy" Leo said to Wyatt.

Leo and Chris go out into the foyer.

"Is this about Kim" Leo asked.

"No its not. I don't think you're the right person to be talking about Kim and my fight especially since we tend to argue" Chris said.

"Fair point, but maybe that's the reason why we should talk about your argument with her" Leo said.

"Why do you insist on talking about it" Chris asked.

"Because I'm concerned alright. The sisters will be more at risk and demons like to take advantage of distance" Leo said.

"If that helps matters Kim and I will be talking today" Chris said.

"Why now" Leo asked.

"Because we agreed earlier when the fake sisters switched identities that we would figure out what to do after this" Chris said.

"Go easy on her" Leo said.

"I'm surprised that you say that" Chris said.

"Why are you" Leo asked.

"Because she doesn't really appear to be vulnerable to things from my observations so far" Chris said.

"Doesn't mean that she might not be hurting. I don't really know because she's been avoiding me just like everyone else since the argument between you and her" Leo said.

"Thanks for the advice" Chris said.

"I heard that you were asking about a rumor" Leo said.

"Yeah I was, because I like to be on top of things" Chris said.

"Do you want to know" Leo asked.

"Not really, because I figured out what I want to know" Chris said.

"That's ironic sorry I couldn't help you" Leo said.

"It's fine. I better get going" Chris said.

Chris walks away.

Leo walks away.

Meanwhile I am sitting down in my bedroom and looking at the book of shadows.

I am very engaged.

"Do you ever take a break" Leo asked.

I jump.

"You scared me" I said.

"I figured from your reaction. It's hard to catch you off guard" Leo said.

"Is now a bad time" Leo asked.

"Oh no" I said.

"I'm somewhat surprised to see you so engaged considering how much you've been gone lately" Leo said.

"Well I'm trying to get back" I said.

"Do you want to hear that story now" I asked.

"Yeah I do" Leo said.

"I'm going to try to cut this as short as possible, without the point getting lost" I said.

"Why so short" Leo asked.

"Trust me even the short version will probably seem long to you" I said.

"Did I ever tell you about how I discovered demons" I asked.

"I remember that story" Leo said.

"Okay good that means less explaining to do. Today's story takes place more recently' I said.

"Is there many tales before meeting me and the charmed one's stories do you have" Leo asked.

"No there isn't" I said.

"Ah the end towards your solo career where you weren't a guide then" Leo said.

"Actually no, not for this tale. I was the guide" I said.

"How long ago did this tale take place" Leo asked.

"Time is irreverent" I said.

"Fair enough" Leo said.

"I worked with demon hunters before consistently, but then I wanted to go solo for awhile because I was going through some personal stuff. I know that's weak and I should have been with my friends now. The point was is that traveling on the road; I didn't come across demon hunters that much oddly enough at least in the beginning. The only main place I discovered them was at like hunter bars" I said.

"I take it something changed" Leo said.

"Yeah you got that right. One night I got drawn to this spot where everything was going down and this changed everything. That night I helped four hunters, not that they knew at the time until the battle was finished oddly enough. I was surprised with the little intellect there was" I said.

"What do you mean" Leo asked.

"They didn't know of any higher begins and that made me wonder how they survived" I said.

"So what happened" Leo asked.

"Well there was this female hunter who appeared to be in her forties, an uncle figure and two brothers. One appeared to be my age and the other was younger. The older one was a pain in the ass to me" I said.

"What did the older brother do" Leo asked.

'Well he just was cruel to me okay. I walk away and of course they try to find me" I said.

"Did you let them find you" Leo asked.

"Yeah I did and things totally were different. They gained an apocalypse situation that was long term in advance. Typically apocalypse situations occur only days before. This one was a year before. The brother had an important roles to play. One was supposed to become evil and the other was supposed to stay on the path of rightness. They didn't want to kill each other and decided to defy destiny. While we were traveling the oldest brother remained to be a jackass to me, he always was suspicious which was bad because that could've coasted lives. However then we started to gain some peace by patrolling together" I said.

"So far I'm beginning to understand your mindset. Maybe you should take a leaf out of the past and patrol with Chris" Leo said.

"I don't think that'll make a difference because this situation is entirely different than that one was" I said.

"Sorry to interrupt you. Go on with your tale" Leo said.

"So after this trap situation in which I sacrificed myself for things changed. No one was with me when I scarified myself. I return back to home base and decide that I'm fed up with the older brother's attitude and mind games. I put up with so many months of his comments. To quote myself when I came up with the decision to leave I said "saying your cold to me is an understatement. You don't trust me. You hate me but yet you want to go that extra mile to patrol with me. I don't understand" I said.

"Talk about keeping it together for a long time. I can't blame. Anyone would snap at that type of behavior" Leo said.

"The younger brother thought that his older brother had a thing for me and I thought he was crazy" I said.

"Did he" Leo asked.

"Well you'll have to wait and see" I said.

"Meanie" Leo said.

Leo sticks his tongue out at me.

"Impatient" I said.

I sigh.

"Well anyway so I tried to sneak away when everyone else I thought was asleep. The older brother caught me trying to leave outside the house and managed to convince me to stay by kissing me. He wanted something real with me and the older brother has always been a one night stand guy. I was surprised when he revealed this. We managed to get along well and there was no distrust about anything. In fact he confided in me about demon information about the apocalypse that he didn't even tell his younger brother. The older brother was ready to accept his fate at last and the younger brother would've tried to prevent it. However what ended up occurring was the step brother got the position the older brother had. The younger brother agreed to accept his role in order to help the world and he thought he would maintain possession control for a crucial moment. The younger brother died and I realized that I couldn't be with the older brother anymore because I'm not normal. The older brother for the first time in his life was trying to be normal and I couldn't let it go to waste by being around him. So I ended up breaking up with him" I said.

"I can't believe the drama you've had at least from this one story. No wonder not apologizing for the argument with Chris was important to you for him to do it. I'm surprised the older brother lied" Leo said.

"Yeah. The brothers never stay dead for long" I said.

"Then they must have cat lives" Leo said.

"Anyway I can't believe he lived" Leo said.

"I told you there is usually always been a bad ending. This was definitely one of the better endings" I said.

"I think I should leave you to talk to Chris" Leo said.

"Well I have a question for you" I said.

I'm trying to cover Chris' tracks and Leo would never suspect me.

"Do you have a lead on the Valhalla arrival mystery" I asked.

"Unfortunately no. I just floated the rumor to see if I could bring out the guilty and we both know you didn't send me there" Leo said.

"What will you do when you find the culprit" I asked.

"The culprit will be exposed when there is enough evidence and be the first person to know that I will expose" Leo said.

"Has anyone else been curious" I asked.

"Yeah lots of people have, but I don't suspect them. I wouldn't be surprised if I find out Chris is responsible" Leo said.

"Maybe it's a new player we don't even know" I said.

"Fair point. Thanks for telling me that story" Leo said.

"No problem" I said.

Leo orbed away.

A knock occurs on my door.

"Come in" I said.

The door is opened and I see Chris.

"It's good to see you" I said.

"Have you been waiting long" I asked.

"No I just got here" Chris said.

"Want to orb somewhere else" I asked.

"Where to" Chris asked.

"A park" I said.

I grab Chris' hand because I don't feel like wasting energy orbing.

Meanwhile at this car junkyard, Paige is talking the gremlins.

"I don't know why I keep running into magic but thanks to you two I have my identity back and the fruit packers are unionised. So for now I'm just gonna go with it. However, you two can't hurt people anymore and that's why I brought you here so you can tinker away to your heart's content. Well, how about it, little blue dudes" Paige said.

The gremlins zip off into the pile of cars.

Meanwhile at the Bay Mirror in Jason's Office, Jason is sitting as his desk.

Phoebe walks in.

**"**Hi" Phoebe said.

**"**Hi" Jason said.

**"**Can we talk" Phoebe asked.

**"**About" Jason asked.

**"**Us" Phoebe said.

**"**I thought we tried that earlier" Jason said.

**"**I was kind of hoping we could forget about that" Phoebe said.

**"**Okay" Jason said.

**"**You're still mad" Phoebe said.

**"**No, no, actually, I'm confused. I swear, every time I see you, I never know which Phoebe I'm gonna get. You either wanna talk, or you want…" Jason said.

**"**Yeah. I know. But I don't know how to act around you either. You know, you fly in for a few days and we're supposed to squeeze everything that we're feeling for each other in those few days and it's just, it's just really hard" Phoebe said.

**"**I know" Jason said.

**"**And that's why I wanted to go to dinner, you know? Just so we could talk. Figure out how we feel about each other" Phoebe said.

**"**How's your nose" Jason asked.

**"**My nose" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, yeah, my nose. It's pretty good. I'm a fast healer. Well, I should probably let you get back to work, huh" Phoebe said.

Phoebe heads for the door.

**"**What are you doing right now" Jason asked.

**"**Trying to make a classy exit" Phoebe said.

**"**You want to go to a classy lunch" Jason asked.

"We'll just, we'll talk" Jason said.

**"**I'd love to" Phoebe said.

Jason grabs his coat and heads for the door.

"Jason" Phoebe said.

**"**Yeah" Jason said.

**"**Thanks for my diamonds" Phoebe said.

"Thanks for bringing me here" I said.

"No problem. I figure that we best get this over with, not that it's a bad thing" Chris said.

"It's okay. I know what you mean" I said.

"We did good today" I said.

"Yeah we did. I knew we could work well together" Chris said.

"Well we also weren't really around each other too much either" I said.

"Fair enough" Chris said.

Where do we go from here" Chris asked.

"Despite today's progress, I don't think I can go anywhere from here" I said.

"Why do you think that" Chris asked.

"Because I think we both have things to deal with and as much as I would like to ignore that. We can't go back to the way we were and the only chance of that occurring is if we have space to deal with our issues properly" I said.

"I guess that makes sense. I don't think we should go extreme though" Chris said.

"Think of it this way, at least it isn't on a bad note" I said.

"That will make the distance easier" I said.

"Will you tell me your problem with me" I asked.

"What are you talking about" he asked.

"Don't be dumb. You know what I'm talking about" I said.

"Explain it then" he said.

"It's pointless. I knew this truce wouldn't work" I said.

"Why do you say that" Chris asked.

"Not because of today at all, but it's just about you as a person you portray to be. Despite your purpose your actions can be different due to the fact of you being a wild card since you can be too unpredictable" I said.

"I'm sort of surprised you're basing the concept of truce about the way I portray myself" Chris said.

"I don't want to, but I think that emotionally I don't trust you right now for us to be friends. I had a relationship where there was a lot of arguing and I should have acted differently than I did that time. I'm writing my wrong" I said.

"Maybe you should listen to your gut" he said.

"Next time I will and I don't care to hear about what this could've coasted me. I said.

"I wasn't going to do that this time. Believe me this is harder than you know" he said.

"If only you let me in, not that it's relevant know because I don't think we can be friends at this rate" I said.

There was a silence for a moment.

"I want to let you in, but I can't" he said.

"Oh the irony because lately we are out of sync and your actions are so controversial" I said.

"Why couldn't you let me in" I asked.

"Just because" he said.

"Wow that's all you could think of. Here I thought you would've had justification" I said.

"It's complicated" he said.

"Like I haven't heard that before" I said.

"Why are you acting interested since you said we couldn't be friends currently" he asked

"To ease my mind in the what if factor and I figure this is the closure for us" I said.

"I don't know what to tell you and I can't" he said.

"Fine be that way. I'll just make this easier" I said.

I start to walk away.

He grabbed my hand.

I gasp.

"What do you want" I asked.

"I want to make sure you can deal be around me if needed to" he asked.

"I can try to be professional. Not that matters because I'm thinking of becoming reassigned" I said.

"What" he asked.

I think he wanted me to repeat so he could either mock me or convince me to stay.

"You're crazy" he said.

"It will be easier for this" I said.

"What about Leo" he asked.

I decided to ignore his question.

"I don't understand you" I said.

How can you think about that" I asked.

"The consequences if he finds out and the difficulties this will be found out" he said.

I could be sympathetic or a smart alec. I became tempted to act the former. I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it because I changed my mind on my approach and decided with the neutral matter of fact response.

"You should have thought before you acted" I said.

I kind of aimed my statement to figure out his personal reasons for disliking Leo.

"It was hard okay. I guess I got caught off guard and despite all the preparations mentally I failed" he said.

I am surprised to see emotion. Chris mainly has been so focused like I have except when Leo is involved or that time selfishness of the sisters during an apocalypse.

Chris seemed vulnerable. I decide to use this fact to my advantage slightly in attempt to get answers.

"What did future Leo do to you" I asked.

"It's complicated" he said.

I feel disappointed. I know I shouldn't have tried to ask, but I thought that maybe he would have said something to me especially since he told me some things.

"I know how it is and this is part of the reason we can't be friends because even though we haven't really shared personal info I know that you'd find out more about me than I would about you" I said.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't" he said.

The response somewhat hurts Chris.

I can do to a facial expression change.

"Yes you can" I said.

"Look when time gets a little closer than maybe" he said.

"Where does this leave us" he asked.

"I can't say" I said.

A silence occurs.

Chris clears his throat.

Will you consider changing your mind" he asked.

I am surprised he asked considering how hot and cold he is with me.

"We'll see" I said.

I walk away.


End file.
